Eyes On The Future
by Belle453
Summary: What if Madge was groomed to be the Mockingjay and when she gave the pin to Katniss she knew it would start the rebellion? Watch Madge and Gale fall hopelessly in love with each other. Follow their passion for humanity, the uprising in D12, the rebellion and each other through all three books. AU in places - follows the outline of the books!
1. Book 1 - The Mockingjay Pin

**A/N: Hello everyone, I found this site only a few months ago and I've fallen in love with it. There are lots of wonderful Madge & Gale stories and I am really intrigued by their dynamics so I decided to write a story myself.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters from the book; that all belongs to Ms. Collins who gave us these books. Some of the conversation will be straight from the book so the credit for all that once again is also Ms. Collins'. Please note there are spoilers for all three books throughout this story.**

**If you review or send me a message, I promise to reply back; I may even send you a preview. I'll write this story in Madge's and Gale's POV and it will stay mostly canon but there were a few things I didn't like about the books and I may have to go AU at those points. If you have ideas, suggestions, criticism, etc...please send it my way because I would love to hear from you. Now, on to the story!**

* * *

**Madge**

I run to the justice building as fast as my feet will carry me. This wasn't supposed to happen. My best friend just volunteered to go into the Hunger Games. I curse myself for that moment when I looked in my dad's eyes and he shook his head imperceptibly to tell me 'no.' While I took a moment too long to decide – could I do this? Could I decide for so many people? Did I have the right - while I was still thinking, Katniss had already volunteered. By the time I came out of my trance Peeta Mellark was walking to the stage. I curse myself for hesitating to volunteer for Primrose Everdeen. Katniss shouldn't have to go into the games; I should be the one going.

There is only one thing I can do. I know I don't have the right to make this decision but I also know it's the only thing to do – this is the only way to guarantee Katniss' win. I take a deep breath, I'm Madge Undersee and I will not second guess myself anymore. The thought of Katniss, my only friend, going into the games brings tears to my eyes but I won't let them fall out until after I see her.

At the Justice Building I wait impatiently to see Katniss. My whole body shivers at the thought of Prim having to go into the games; she is too sweet – she would not survive the games. I wrap my arms around myself for strength and warmth as a chill passes through me.

Suddenly, magically, I feel warmth behind me. I turn my head just a little and see Gale Hawthorne standing in line behind me. He's not touching me but heat radiates off his body. I had been on the verge of losing my courage but somehow his presence gives me the final nudge to do what I'm here for. Finally, Mrs. Everdeen and Prim come out of Katniss' room crying. I don't have time to attend to them but just as I am about to go in, Peeta's father goes in before me. That puzzles me but I can't worry about it right now. As soon as he comes out, I rush into Katniss' room before I lose my nerve again.

I rush in and with purpose and resolve in my voice I say, "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" I show her the pin in my hand.

"Your pin?" Katniss asks me confused.

"Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right? Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss? Promise?" I have to make sure that Katniss wears this – without the pin no one will recognize her – no one will help her. I hope the urgency in my voice is enough to make her wear it. If she is going to come home she must wear this pin at all times.

Katniss says, "Yes," and I quickly give her a kiss on the cheek and leave the room before I falter again. My tears are about to spill and Katniss needs support, strength, and courage – not weakness or tears.

Gale brushes past me into Katniss' room and my head spins as I realize what I've just done. I take a deep breath and sit on the steps of the Justice Building to collect myself. Have I just ruined the work of hundreds of people over the last 20 years? The thought makes me sick. _I hope I made the right decision_. The tears are falling unbidden now. I don't know if I'm crying for my friend, for the start of something new or the possible end to the years of hard work of hundreds of people.

Suddenly the door opens and I hear, "…And remember I believe in you." Gale gets thrown out of Katniss' room by two peacekeepers in white uniforms as he mutters those words to Katniss. He looks like he is about to shove them back, which could be detrimental to him and his family.

"Gale, I'm so glad you're here," I say walking to him. The peacekeepers leave him when they see me; after all, I am the Mayor's daughter. The enormity of my actions has not left me yet. I look Gale in the eyes and try to draw some strength from him. Strength that pours out of every pore in his body - strength that he offers his family and Katniss. The same strength he would never intentionally give me, but today I take it from him anyway. "Katniss will be fine. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll always be here. I know I could use a friend."

I step forward to hug him and he blocks me with his arm as he says, "I don't need anything from you, Princess, and I have nothing to give to you." Without looking back he pushes past me and stalks off. I hate the way he calls me Princess making it sound like an allegation instead of a title or name.

Stunned, embarrassed, rejected, hurt and lonely I stand there watching his back walk away. Slumped shoulders and a tired tread replace his usual, strong stride today. One of the peacekeepers asks me, "Miss Undersee, was that boy just rude to you?" I quickly shake my head while my ears burn with embarrassment.

"No, he's my friend, we were just joking. It's our way of celebrating the start of the 74th Hunger Games," I say with a smile plastered on my face. Most of them are too stupid to realize what I just said makes no sense. Satisfied with my answer and my excitement of the Hunger Games, the peacekeepers leave me alone. Once again, I sit on the steps of the Justice Building to collect myself before I have to go home and explain my actions to my dad.

"Miss Undersee?" a tentative voice comes from a small woman who looks vaguely familiar and is obviously from the seam. I wipe my eyes and quickly plaster my trademark smile on my face. She continues, "I just wanted to apologize for my son and thank you for protecting him and," she leans closer to me and whispers, "For lying for him."

Once again my ears burn with embarrassment. Gale's mother saw my entire interaction with him. For the first time in my life I tried to hug a boy and he blocked my attempt and to top it off it was all witnessed by his mother and a couple of peacekeepers. When I don't say anything she continues, "He's a good boy, and he would never be so rude, he's just under stress and shock from Katniss…," she trails off not sure how to describe Katniss' predicament.

I want to tell her that I know he's a good person but he is always so rude to me. His comment from earlier today, 'Pretty Dress,' swirls through my head but I take a deep breath and say, "Mrs. Hawthorne, please do not apologize. Katniss is my friend too. I know exactly how he feels. Gale…," I stutter at his name on my tongue. Brushing it off, I continue, "Your son is someone I respect and admire for the same reasons I do Katniss. They are both alike. They both fiercely love their families and have a unique strength. Both Gale and Katniss are fighters and survivors. Please assure Gale she WILL come home." I take another deep breath and instantaneously become embarrassed at her intense gaze on me. I don't know what she heard in my words or saw on my face. _I wish I knew how much she knows_.

Suddenly she smiles and says, "Thank you for helping my son, Miss Undersee."

"Madge!" I state instantly.

She smiles and says, "Hazelle." She pats my cheek in a motherly manner and walks off in the direction her son had gone just a few minutes ago.

When I get home, I'm relieved to see my dad's not home yet. Karl, our butler, rushes forward to take my sweater from me. Rose, our housekeeper, guides me into the kitchen for a quick snack. Hazelle's simple pat on my cheek has left me yearning for my mother and her touch.

I climb the steps towards my mom's room._ She will probably have taken the morphling by now_. Reaping days are always hard for her. Usually she waits just long enough to make sure it isn't me before she drowns herself into a world of darkness and oblivion.

I open her door and see my mother sleeping on the bed. Even in morphling induced sleep and her state of health she looks like an angel asleep on the bed. My mother is beautiful even now and I can only imagine how stunning she must have been before sadness and illness claimed her. I wish I could take some comfort from my mother right now – I wish she was awake – I wish I could tell her exactly what I've done today. I sigh and go sit on the floor next to her head, leaning back against the bed. I just need to sit close to her. Unexpectedly, I feel her fingers combing through my hair; I'm happy she didn't take the morphling but that also means she is in pain. I don't turn to look at her. I know she knows that something is wrong and I'll say it when I'm ready to talk about it – _not that I could talk about it openly to her – not in THIS house_. I bask in her comfort, her love and then finally begin, "Mama, I did something to defy daddy today and he will not be happy with me."

My mom chuckles and says, "Madge, sixteen year old girls are supposed to defy their fathers. Tell me, does this concern a boy?" She asks.

"Mom! You know it doesn't. I have bigger issues than hormonal teenage boys. I don't have time for them or their drama."

My mom sighs loudly and says, "Madge, dear, you are human, you are a beautiful teenage girl. I want you to have a normal teen life. I want you to hang out with friends, fall in love, sneak out of the house to go to a party, kiss a boy – have a good time."

_Normal teenager? Is she kidding?_ We live in a world where a teenager has to hunt illegally to feed her family, where she has to volunteer to kill or be killed to protect her twelve-year-old sister from that fate. A world where my mother at the age of sixteen lost her twin in the Hunger Games. It's a world where I can't even openly talk in my house – where I have to pretend to be someone I am not. I will never be a normal teenager.

I hate the Capitol and President Snow because I can't even have a _normal_ conversation with my mother. Snow's officials bugged our entire house so they can listen to everything to make sure my dad doesn't do or say anything treasonous – as if making my mother a morphling addict wasn't enough. _What kind of life is this?_ Suddenly my hatred is so intense that I am no longer afraid to face my father. I'm ready for this life as we know it to change for the better where girls like Primrose Everdeen can have the kind of teen experiences my mom wants for me. Perhaps our sacrifices will make their life better.

I climb in bed with my mom and hug her. I smile because I'm no longer afraid. The determined Madge Undersee is back and she is here to stay.

Sometime during the night, I realize I have already sacrificed Peeta. He's not my friend but I know he is a good person. He is kind and one of the few in the entire district that willingly talks to me. I didn't even visit him. For years, my dad has drilled into me the need to make sacrifices – he has told me several times that change doesn't come at a small price. _Is Peeta a small price?_ I close my eyes – Yes, I've already sacrificed Peeta in my head; No, he isn't a small price to pay. Only one victor can come home and I've just tipped the odds towards Katniss – and for Peeta that means that I've tipped them away from him.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review because it makes me happy!**


	2. First Kiss

**Gale**

"Gale Hawthorne! I have never been more embarrassed before than by your actions today," My mom yelled coming in our tiny house. I stop twirling my four year old sister, Posy; I have never seen my mom so upset with me – usually she treats me like an adult. She's always been soft-spoken even with all the other children. I whisper in Posy's ear to go find Vick and Rory. As I watch her walk out the door, I think back to my day and I have no idea what I could have done to upset my mom like this.

"Ma, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'd never embarrass you," I say.

"I'm talking about the way you behaved with Madge Undersee at the Justice Building. That girl was just trying to keep you out of trouble." I can tell she's still really upset and I'm puzzled –_ is Ma really mad at me about the district's high and mighty princess?_ The spoiled brat must have complained about me to my mother – _Figures!_

"Ma, I don't know what she told you but don't believe a word of what she said," I smirk, _take that Madge Undersee_, you won't be able to turn my own mother against me.

"I saw the way you blocked her from hugging you and I heard what you said to her with my own ears. When I apologized to her…,"

I cut her off immediately. "You apologized to her?" I know my mom will be mad at me for interrupting her but I can't help it; I'm appalled that my mom apologized to the little brat.

"Gale Hawthorne!" My mom admonishes me.

"I'm sorry, Ma. I didn't mean any disrespect towards you but she is a spoiled brat that just knows how to take and take…,"

This time my mom cuts me off and says, "When I apologized to her, she told me it was unnecessary. She told me she helped you because she admires your strength, your loyalty and your determination. Should I not believe those things about you?"

"Aw, Ma…,"

"Gale, I want you to go apologize to her. Katniss is her friend too. She's hurting just like you. If you open up to her you may see that both of you are a lot more alike and have a lot in common with each other. The two of you may be able to comfort each other in this difficult time."

_Did my mom just suggest I apologize and befriend the princess?_ "Ma, I will NOT apologize to Madge Undersee. She is a Capitol tool. She is always gushing about how great the Capitol is. Sure they are great to her. She has a wonderful life so of course she loves them. I bet she's never stepped foot in the seam. She has no idea what the Capitol is capable of. I hate the Capitol; I hate everything associated with it. I hate everyone associated with it. I will NOT apologize to Madge Undersee!"

Somewhere during my rant, my mom closed the door so no one could hear me criticize the Capitol. Heaven forbid we say anything negative about the Capitol.

I feel like an ass as I watch my mother's face fall at my words. I have never spoken like this to my mother – I have never defied her. Come to think of it I don't think my mother's ever asked me to do anything before. The first time she asks me to do something and I blow up on her. As if I didn't hate Undersee enough. This is yet another reason I hate her for – the crestfallen look on my mother's face. My mother turns away from me and says, "You are eighteen years old. You are an adult. You know the difference between right and wrong."

I sigh. "I'm sorry Ma! I'll go tomorrow to apologize to her."

She smiles and adds, "Thank you, Gale, and give her a hug too. I think you really hurt her and embarrassed her by blocking her hug. Imagine if someone did that to Posy. And after all, her father is the Mayor."

With that my mom leaves and I'm left with a vision of my sweet Posy and the district brat. Madge Undersee cannot be compared to Posy. Madge always has new pretty dresses, matching shoes, jewelry, and hair ribbons. Posy wears all of the hand me downs from me to Rory, Rory to Vick and finally down to her. She has never even owned a dress. All her clothes are old and boys'. Her favorite color is pink and she owns nothing pink. Her only girly possession is a doll that my mom made out of one of Rory's old shirts – even that's blue.

I've promised Posy a pink dress for her 5th birthday. I don't know how I'll ever get her one especially now that I have to feed two families. With Katniss gone, I won't be able to haul as much and whatever I catch/hunt will have to be enough for two families. When Katniss and I both hunted together we barely had enough to get by. I don't know how I'll do it by myself. It's ironic how the math works out – half the hunters and twice the number of families to take care of.

Images of Undersee float through my head again – the smile always present on her face and the pretty dresses. I hate Madge Undersee and that I have to apologize to her. _Life sucks!_ If anyone other than Ma had asked me to apologize to her I wouldn't do it - not even if the Mayor asked himself. Speaking of fathers – I hate her for yet another reason. My dad was killed in a mining accident when I was just fourteen. Posy never even knew him. I'm the only father figure she's ever known. Madge still has her father and mother. She probably sits with her mother all day and talks her heart out whereas my mother has to work all day just to support us. I barely get a few minutes with her. Sometimes the short talks with Ma is the only thing that keeps me going. I've had to settle with just a few minutes of her time with real life problems whereas the princess gets all the time in the world to talk about nothing important. She has a father who works to support them – I don't; Posy doesn't.

I'll go see Undersee tomorrow for my mom's sake. Today is for Posy and my brothers _and me_ - anything to keep Katniss off my mind. I take my brothers and Posy for a long walk – it's the only form of entertainment we can afford. We walk through the town and the seam. Posy and Vick like to look at cakes at the bakery window, shoes at the shoe store, clothes, and dresses – basically everything I will never be able to afford for them. I come to town for the two of them because they like it but each time they admire something from afar it breaks my heart just a little more. Rory understands now and tries to steer them away before they can comment. That's another thing I hate – he is only twelve years old and he has to grow up already.

My dad would have been proud of the young man he's becoming. I put my brothers to bed and go lay down with Posy so I can tell her a story about a prince that rescues the princess.

Posy says sleepily, "Gale, Katniss is strong. She'll come home. Tomorrow can you tell me a story about a princess that saves the prince?" I chuckle, "I don't know any of those stories, boo-boo."

"Ma said Madge Undersee saved you and she's like a princess. She's pretty, she's nice and now I know she's brave – just like a real princess. Will you tell me a story about her?"

I watch Posy close her eyes and drift off to sleep before I can comment. _Why are the women in my house so taken with Undersee_; I hate her.

I kiss Posy's forehead and get out of bed. My mom is folding laundry on the sofa. I sit with her and help her. Usually we talk about anything/everything this time of night but I think she senses that I need time to think so she doesn't say anything. After a while I get up, put my jacket on and say, "I'm going to Thom's for a while." My mom just nods. She never stops me, questions me, or tells me what time to come home.

Thom and I build a fire near his house and talk about the reaping. I don't stay long because Thom apologizes about Katniss. He doesn't think Katniss can win – he has already written her off. He doesn't understand why I haven't given up on her. I get it – the odds are stacked against her but she's Katniss – she's strong, she's a fighter, and she's determined to come home to Prim.

The next day after school I walk my brothers and Prim home and then head off to town to apologize to Undersee. I'm not looking forward to it. She'll probably just ridicule and humiliate me.

I knock on the front door and someone from the seam, I think his name is Karl, opens the door. I ask for Undersee and he leads me in. I pass by at least five people doing various chores. I know that at least three other people work here. _Sure the house is huge but how many people do they need to take care of the three of them_? My anger at Undersee grows stronger.

I'm shown into the den where Undersee sits with an untouched platter of food (enough to feed my family for a week), her feet up and a book in her hand. Her eyes widen as she sees me and she gets up. "What are you doing here?" She doesn't even call me by my name as if I am nobody.

I shrug eyeing, Karl from the seam. I don't want to apologize in front of anyone else; this will be humiliating enough. Karl is from the seam so he understands – he takes the hint and leaves us alone.

I look at Undersee and see that she is eyeing me curiously. She has a look on her face that unnerves me. I steel myself to begin my apology but I decide I need to take one more jibe at her and this atrocious house that the Capitol has provided for her. "This house that the C…," I don't get a chance to say anymore because Undersee crashes into me and kisses me. I don't even have time to react before she pulls her soft lips back. She's left me disconcerted and I blurt the only thing that comes to mind, "What the hell, Undersee?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says, "Yesterday my mom told me to kiss a boy. You were here so I tried it." She starts to walk out of the room and towards the front door as if she's gotten what she needs from me and I've been dismissed. I follow her seething with anger.

Once we are on the other side of the gate to their yard (on the street), she turns to me and places her hand gently on my arm. I stiffen. With her eyes downcast she whispers, "Sorry, it isn't safe to talk inside my house. I had to get you out of there." I don't answer because I'm confused as to what she means by that. When I don't say anything, she looks up at me and continues, "My house is bugged by Capitol officials. I didn't want to call you by your name inside and I didn't want you to say anything you could get in trouble for." She bites her lip and casts her eyes down to my feet again.

Madge Undersee just saved my life and my family and if Ma is correct…it isn't the first time she's done it. "I came to apologize for my behavior yesterday. My mother pointed out I was really rude to you. You were trying to help me and I was being a jerk."

She looks up at me with disappointment and says, "Oh."

I'm taken aback by where my thoughts have gone. Madge Undersee is standing inches away from me, holding onto my arm boring her eyes into mine. She looks beautiful and vulnerable at the same time; she looks like an angel. I bend down and kiss her quickly. I chuckle at her shocked expression. I playfully tap the tip of her nose with my finger, bend down and say, "Thank you, Madge." Then I turn and walk away.

She might be known as the district princess but I've thoroughly earned my reputation of district's biggest flirt. I've never really looked at Madge as a girl but she looked beautiful today and I couldn't help but steal a kiss. After all she started it. I whistle all the way back to my house.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


	3. Act for the Capitol

**Madge**

My lips tingle even an hour after Gale kissed me. I still can't believe that I kissed him and then he kissed me back. He even called me Madge for the first time ever. Usually he scoffs, 'Princess or Undersee' at me. Once I overheard him tell Katniss that I was the biggest brat in the District. I sit at the piano and play my mom's favorite song. She told me that she fell in love with daddy when she had heard him play this song. Tonight is the tribute parade and there will be a mandatory viewing in the town square where we will all have to go and watch – it's just another form of demoralization the Capitol puts us through.

Last night I had gone for a walk with my dad and told him about the pin. He was upset but there's nothing we can do about it now. Now, we'll just have to wait and see where the chips fall. Ever since we've been planning, there have been a lot of variables – too many things that could go wrong or too many roads things could diverge to. There are a lot of things that have to fall into place before it can all work.

I'm still euphoric from Gale's visit, today I do things I haven't done in years…I play my piano for myself, I hum, I read a book and suddenly find myself almost late for the mandatory viewing.

I wear a pretty yellow dress, fix my hair and walk out to the square with my mom. The town square is a short walk from our house; my dad had left earlier. I tell my mom everything that happened with Gale. She and I don't have any secrets. My mom and I are both alike in that we both hardly ever smile for real. Most of our smiles are fake and just for a show for the Capitol. When I tell her that Gale kissed me and then walked away whistling, the smile on her face is brilliant. Seeing her beautiful face full of hope at that moment is amazing. This moment right now is my first glimpse of my real mother. As much as I enjoyed Gale's kiss, I will forever be indebted to him for this moment with my mom. I hug her tight and say, "I love you, mama!"

She doesn't approve of all my choices or my dad's but my parents have always treated me like an adult. Ever since I was ten years old, my parents have always laid out the facts in front of me and let me make my own decisions. It is yet another form of training – another skill - for the arena in the Hunger Games. You need strength, skill and brains to do well in there. What happened with Gale today is a small happiness I can give my mom – that is the life she wants for me. She wants me to be in love and date a boy. It's not that I would mind a life like that – especially not after getting a taste of Gale's lips – but I've chosen a different path for myself. I hope that the path I've chosen will give other girls the freedom to live a life like that.

My dad and Gale's dad started their work on District 12's rebellion about seventeen years ago. They had lots of plans for both of us but everything changed four years ago when Gale's dad died in a mining accident – leaving Gale the male head of his household. I made the decision at that time to move forward without Gale. I don't know if I had the right to choose for him, but his family needed him more than I did. I couldn't let him find out about his father's plans. But I can't think about that now – the start of the rebellion has been given a push a year earlier and Katniss will now become its symbol instead of me.

Suddenly, my mom leans over and kisses my forehead as if she's heard every one of my thoughts. Living in our Capitol bugged house, the three of us have gotten really good at having conversations with only our eyes and body language. Sometimes I think we can hear each other's thoughts. We're, of course, also really good at reading other people's body language. My mom has never approved of this lifestyle I've chosen – I've spent the last four years of my life training for the games. I wonder if she's happy that I won't get a chance now to go in or maybe I'll still need to go in next year. My mom's known that I've been in love with Gale since I was only ten years old. Now I've had my first kiss with him. She's happier than me.

I walk my mom to the stage and then I go make my rounds to the 'important' families of the District. This is another Capitol appointed task that is expected of me since my mom is too ill to perform it. I save the tribute families for last. Finally I tell Peeta's father how lucky Peeta is and how proud he will make all of us. I tell the poor man that I'm excited that for the first time I personally know both of the tributes. The thought actually makes me want to vomit and I can't even look at his face but I have to keep up my act and all appearances.

Then I walk over to Prim and say, "I am so excited that my best friend is in the games. She can win and I can't wait for the games to begin." I deliver my speech with perfected excitement. _This is what's expected of me_. It makes me sick but I have to do it. Gale is sitting next to Prim; he reaches out for her hand and glares at me. _If looks could kill..._ All his hatred for me pours out of the look in his eyes. I sigh as I think of the one step we took forward earlier today and the ten we just took backwards.

I leave their area dejected and go off to the side to watch the parade. I'm sad, disappointed, and my head is not into what's happening on the screen. I plaster a smile on my face even though I feel like crying. Then I see Peeta and Katniss on the chariot. They are on fire – _No! They are fire_. They look deadly, beautiful and amazing. My eyes move down to their joined hands and a laugh bubbles out of me. _They are holding hands – it's their first act of rebellion_. Cinna did it! The Mockingjay pin worked. The message has clearly been sent to all the districts – the rebellion has started.

I miss President Snow's entire speech and as soon as it's over, I rush to Prim. I run past Gale, I'm no longer sad or upset. My lifelong dream has come true – the rebellion is on! I might not be the girl on fire but I lit the spark. I pick up Prim and spin her around. "She's amazing, she WILL win." I can't stop twirling her around. Prim laughs too. Finally I set her down because we're both getting dizzy.

I see Gale out of the corner of my eyes and he is angry. For a brief moment I wonder if he is still angry with me. But, I'm just about as good as reading Gale as I am my parents. I've been watching Gale carefully for the last six years. As far as human body language study goes, I've never studied anyone as well as him. Especially, the last few years, I've been able to predict and read his mind correctly. Unlike me who spends her whole life living a lie, Gale is real. He doesn't fake anything about himself.

I know in that moment that Gale is upset about seeing Katniss holding hands with Peeta. I don't know exactly what they have together. A lot of the people in the school think they are dating; I know they're not but there's still something there. Even though Katniss and I sat together at lunch day after day we never talked about boys. She'd sometimes mention Prim or when she might come by with some strawberries but mostly we ate our lunches together in a comfortable silence. Though I've known there's something between them for years now, today for the first time I feel jealous as I see jealousy plainly written on Gale's face and in his eyes.

I turn away from Gale and catch my dad's eyes. I see sadness and excitement in his eyes. I beam back a real (not my usual plastered) smile at him. Next to him, my mom has real tears in her eyes. They are real tears, not the fake ones. It's okay to show real emotion today. The entire district is happy – everyone has tears of happiness in their eyes. For the first time ever District 12 has been given an edge. It makes me proud to see hope in people's eyes. It's this hope that will get us our freedom.

I remind myself to keep my eyes off Gale and to keep my eyes trained on the future which isn't hard to do in this moment. Right now everyone in the District has hope – some for Peeta, some for Katniss and others have hope for District 12. I have hope for the rebellion that will free us all to hope every day for a brighter future.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Gale lead Prim and Mrs. Everdeen towards the seam. I take a deep breath and remind myself of my chosen path – the one where I left Gale behind four years ago. As I fall asleep that night, just for a fleeting moment, I allow myself to think about how different things could be between Gale and me if his dad was still alive.

The next day I decide to go to Prim's house. I need to apologize and explain myself. I'll have to express my excitement to her at every mandatory viewing. Mrs. Everdeen opens the door and says, "What can we do for you, Miss Undersee?"

"Please, Mrs. Everdeen; don't be mad at me. You know what it's like to have your best friend in the games. I don't feel any different than you did or my mom did 24 years ago."

"Mom, your best friend went into the games?" asks Prim wide-eyed. Mrs. Everdeen moves aside to let me in, sighs and says, "My best friend, Maysilee was Madge's aunt. Yes, she was reaped for the 50th Hunger Games and was eventually killed by mutts in the arena. Sometimes at night I can still hear her screams."

I walk over and take Prim's hand, "Prim, I have a few important things to tell you and I need you to listen carefully and not tell anyone else. In public, I will have to act excited about Katniss and Peeta in the games. I want you to know that is not how I feel. As the Mayor's daughter that is expected of me. I love your sister; I'm worried about her – not excited to personally know this year's tributes. But I want you to know that Katniss will win and come home. My dad and I are not going to let anything happen to her. But this info is not something you can share with anyone else. We could all be in a lot of danger, Katniss included. So this stays between the three of us only. Do you understand?"

Both Mrs. Everdeen and Prim nod with tearful eyes and Prim being Prim asks, "What about Peeta?"

I swallow the lump in my throat and say, "There can only be one victor, right?" I hug Prim as tears roll down our eyes and I say, "Prim, I hope you grow up in a world where you don't have to make choices of sacrificing good people for the sake of a greater good."

I know Prim wants an explanation but I leave before I say anymore; I've said too much already. I start my walk home; I've not gone far when I hear a child's screams and a barking dog. Before I have a chance to process anything a little girl smashes into me. Right on her heel is a big wild dog. I pick her up immediately and turn my body to block her from the dog. The dog immediately lunges at us and I know I can't fight the dog and protect this little girl at the same time. The dog's teeth catch my body in several places, ripping my clothes, leaving bite marks on my body. I hope someone comes soon otherwise both of us will be dead in minutes.

Out of nowhere Gale appears, in a flash he catches the dog between his legs and snaps the dog's neck with his bare hands. It doesn't surprise me, he's been hunting for years and he's strong. I've seen the way his chest and arm muscles bulge through the tight t-shirts he usually wears. The little girl starts screaming even harder. I want to comfort her but I feel like I'm falling and losing consciousness. I hold on even tighter to her as the world around me starts to go black.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please!**


	4. Posy and the Princess

**A/N: Hi everyone, I want to thank everyone that has visited my story. It means a lot to me that you're reading it. Thank you also to everyone that has reviewed, and is following it. This is my first time writing a story so it makes me happy to see you guys come back. I love Madge and Gale and I hated it that Madge's character wasn't better developed in the story and even more that they left her out of the movie. Please keep reviewing, they motivate me to write faster. Also, I pretty much have the whole story in my head but if you would like to see it go in a certain direction let me know - I'm open. Thank you!**

* * *

**Gale**

I step over the dog quickly and rush to catch Madge. Posy's screaming even louder and shaking with fear. Madge is bloodied and is losing consciousness fast. I support Madge with my body and say softly, "It is okay Pose. The dog's dead. It won't hurt you anymore." I take her from Madge's arms and notice the top of Madge's dress is completely ripped. In a matter of a second – because I know that's all I have – I set a screaming Posy on the ground, yank my t-shirt off, slip it over Madge's head and then her arms and pick up Posy again. Madge hasn't passed out but I'm supporting all her weight.

I check over Posy and she's not hurt – just scared. Madge on the other hand is bleeding in several places. I kiss Posy, hug her and calm her. I can't carry both Madge and Posy and we can't just stand here. There's no one in sight to help. Softly I say, "Pose, you are my big girl and I need you to do something brave. Madge helped you and now she needs your help. I need you to climb up on my shoulders and hold on really tight. I need to carry Madge. We need to take her to Mrs. Everdeen because she's hurt."

Posy's still scared and visibly shaking. I don't know if it's even a good idea to have her on my shoulders. If she can't hold on and falls, I won't be able to catch her. But there's nothing else I can think of. Posy shakes her head and says, "I can't hold on, Gale." She hugs me even tighter.

"I can't carry both of you, boo-boo. I need you to be brave."

"Brave like the princess that saves the prince?" Posy asks and I nod. Posy has always called Madge the Princess. Posy climbs up on my shoulders and I pick up Madge in my arms. Madge's hand rests on my bare chest and warmth spreads throughout my body – starting from the point where her fingertips touch me. I don't know exactly what it is about this girl – her closeness, her touch un-nerve me. I've always been proud of my self-control. Sure I'm a big flirt and I've had many girlfriends, but I know my boundaries. I know I have a family to support – Posy is only four years old. I can't afford to get a girl pregnant – that would be two more mouths to feed. I flirt, I kiss – that's it. My mind is committed to my family – I've never had any problems walking away from the most heated kisses. Yet just being close to Madge makes me want more; she is the first girl that has ever touched my bare chest. Every part of my body wants her. Yesterday I kissed her – her lips were the softest lips I've ever kissed. Since then I can get aroused just thinking of her or that kiss.

This beautiful girl in my arms stirs something deep inside the pit of my stomach. I sigh with relief when I get to Mrs. Everdeen's house and lay Madge on the table. I admonish myself; Madge Undersee does not belong in my arms. I explain what happened to her to Mrs. Everdeen as I bring Posy down from my shoulders. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim start cutting my t-shirt off Madge and like a gentleman I go to the other side of the room with Posy so I can't see Madge anymore. She would not appreciate me gawking at her while she's unconscious from saving my sister nonetheless. I hold onto Posy – I don't want to scare her any more than she's already scared but the thoughts going through my head of what could've happened to Posy are terrifying.

Posy tells me how she was just playing and a dog suddenly came out of nowhere and started chasing her. Then she ran into Madge and Madge protected her until I came and killed the dog. There are no wild dogs inside district 12. _That is why we have the fence – to keep wild life out of the district_. But I know that sometimes peacekeepers free a wild dog into the seam for sport just to see how many children will get hurt or die – those bastards get some sort of a sick satisfaction from watching innocent children get mauled to death.

Prim comes over to talk to Posy, who is mostly calm now but refuses to let go of me. I hear a knock on the door and go to answer it – it's Rory. I tell him everything that happened and tell him to run home and tell mom what happened. Then I tell him to send them here with some clothes for me. I tell Rory to run to the Mayor's house and explain EVERYTHING to them exactly as I tell him.

I don't know what the mayor will do to us for what happened to Madge. Whatever it is, I will make sure I get the punishment and I will beg him to spare my family. Finally, my mom and Vick arrive with another t-shirt for me. Mom hugs me and Posy and then goes over to Madge to sit with her. Shortly thereafter Mayor and Mrs. Undersee arrive in a battery car. District 12 only has one and the peacekeepers usually use it to patrol the District. The Mayor must have 'borrowed' it because I doubt Mrs. Undersee could make the walk over here. From what I've heard she gets really bad headaches.

They both rush over to Madge and Mrs. Everdeen says, "She is okay for now. I've cleaned the wounds and put an herbal salve on them to heal them. I have given her sleep syrup because she was in a lot of pain. Would you like to take her to the doctor in town?"

The Mayor says, "No, it's best if she stays here. I stopped by Lem's office and picked up the injections to prevent Rabies. Just give her all five of these injections and let her sleep here."

This surprises me; I would have thought that the Mayor would have wanted the best possible care for Madge in an actual doctor's office – not on Mrs. Everdeen's kitchen table. Mrs. Everdeen gives Madge all five injections and I have to look away before I pass out. Mrs. Undersee looks at Posy and I brace myself to jump in front of her. But she says, "Hello sweetheart. Are you okay?" She gives Posy a little candy and kisses her forehead. Once again I'm baffled by Madge's family.

I see Mrs. Everdeen and Mrs. Undersee hug each other and they both have tears in their eyes. I didn't know they knew each other but I guess they are both from town so they could have known each other growing up. I catch the words 'no morphling – just use sleep syrup' in their whispered conversation and see Mrs. Undersee shake her head no. Then Mrs. Everdeen asks her a question too low for me to hear and Mrs. Undersee just shrugs.

I'm curious but I see the Mayor turn to Ma and once again I prepare myself for what may be coming. He also catches me by surprise when he says, "Rick would be proud to see what fine young men all your sons have become." He pauses as if in pain. _Did the mayor know my father?_ My mom's never mentioned it and my dad certainly never mentioned that he knew the Mayor of the District. You would think the mayor would have helped us when my dad died if he knew him. Once again the Undersees never cease to mystify me.

The Mayor tells us all that the story for everyone else is that when Madge was returning from official District business – apparently visiting tributes' families is considered official business – she and Posy were chased by the wild dog. I saved her life and as a reward the Mayor has hired my services to carry Madge around the District until she heals completely. I want to yell at him – I don't want a reward. If that is what had truly happened would my life have been so insignificant that as my reward I would get hired to carry her around? On top of my anger, the thought of holding Madge in my arms over and over disturbs me and excites me more than it should.

I'm about to lash out at the Mayor when he says, "Its best to stay out of the peacekeepers' eyes as a hero or a villain. This way no one will really make a "note" of you. This is the best way to handle the situation."

Before I can say anything, Ma says, "Gale understands. Thank you, Mayor Undersee."

Mrs. Undersee kisses Madge's forehead once more and has tears in her eyes. Mrs. Everdeen comforts her and says, "Don't worry, she's under my watch now and I won't let anything happen to her."

"As I won't to Katniss!" Mrs. Undersee replies. She hugs Mrs. Everdeen and leaves. Once again I'm confused but Ma nudges me and tells me to just trust what's happening. I don't even understand that.

I don't want to leave Madge, what if she takes a turn for the worse? I know I can't stay – Posy still has a death grip around my neck. I talk to Rory and ask him to stay in case the women need anything. Rory agrees to stay back and I feel better.

The next day I go to Mrs. Everdeen's house. Posy's been stuck to me, she had a few nightmares last night, and I held her and calmed her through them. It makes me sad that Posy won't ever know our father. He was a wonderful man. I am the only father figure she will ever know. I try to do my best to fill his shoes. If something had happened to Posy yesterday, I'd never be able to forgive myself. I will forever be indebted to Madge for saving Posy.

My stomach flips at the thought of Madge in my arms and her hand on my bare chest. Madge Undersee confuses me. There's the Madge that is always happy and loves everything the Capitol does for us. Then there's the Madge who lies to save me from peacekeepers. There's the Madge that's excited about personally knowing both of District 12's tributes this year and finally the Madge that puts herself in harm's way to save my sister, if she even knew that was my sister. Which one of these Madge is real? Madge Undersee baffles me. Good or bad – real or fake – I'm in her debt.

As soon as we get to Mrs. Everdeen's house, Posy clambers out of my arms and runs into Prim's bedroom. All the seam houses only have three rooms. One slightly bigger room that functions as the kitchen, dining room and den; two smaller rooms that act as bedrooms – one for the adults and the other for all the children. I follow her and see Madge still fast asleep and completely under the effects of the sleep syrup. Since it is officially my job to carry Madge around, last night I had carried her from the kitchen table and laid her on Katniss' bed where she still lays. Posy brushes her hair out of her face and says, "Princess is so pretty."

I nod and then add, "Pose, her name is Madge. She may not want to be called Princess. You should call her Miss Madge. Remember she saved you so you have to be super nice to her." I feel guilty about all those times I called Madge 'Princess' sarcastically.

"Silly, Gale. Don't you know Princess is brave and nice? Everyone has to be super nice to her. We can't call her by her name." She says, rolling her eyes at me. I sigh and finally convince Posy to at least call her Princess Madge.

Katniss' hunting jacket is hung over Madge's head. I've never been in Katniss' room before. All this excitement with Madge and Posy has distracted my thoughts of Katniss. I wonder how she's doing in training. Thinking about Katniss and watching Madge sleep don't bode well in my head. Suddenly I feel funny being in this room and I walk out. Rory tells me that Mrs. Everdeen and Prim have just gone to sleep a few minutes ago. They were up most of the night attending to Madge's wounds.

Rory leaves to go home and change for school. I'm allowed to skip school since I've been hired by the Mayor to carry Madge around. But since she is still under the influence of sleep syrup, all I can do is just watch her sleep. As Rory leaves, Karl comes in with a big basket of food and Mrs. Undersee, once again in the battery car. I raise my eyebrows and she says, "Madge is here, I thought you could all use some extra food." She stresses the word 'all' as if to imply it's meant for my family too. Mayor and his wife are just as much a conundrum as Madge herself. I will never understand the ways of the rich and powerful.


	5. In the Games

**Madge**

_I wake up to barks of several dogs. I'm ready to go; all my gear is secured to my body so I can take off in matter of moments and not lose anything. Every little to big item is important in the Hunger Games – everything means the difference between life and death. As soon as I hear the barks, I'm off running. I can run fast so even if I have to outrun a pack of wild dogs I know I can do it. I can hear them better now, they are getting closer. I run even faster and then finally I see a tree I can climb. I start climbing as fast as I can and once I get to a branch that I feel pretty confident will support my weight, I use the rope to tie my foot to the branch. I jump off the branch so I'm dangling upside down. The big, white dogs have all gathered at the foot of the tree. These are not normal dogs; these are mutts – created by the game makers as vicious reminders that they can finish us off anytime they choose. As each dog jumps up towards me, I slide my knife through its neck. One by one each one of them falls to the ground. When I've killed the last one the ground opens up and swallows them._

_Hanging upside down off the branch of the tree reminds me of my childhood. This was the first form of my official training. The beginning of my training started with my dad, it was the most time I had spent with him. I wanted to make sure I made him proud. I wanted to make sure that all those people in all the districts out there and even in the Capitol that had their hopes on me for starting the rebellion were proud of me. With those thoughts I swing my body faster and faster to get enough momentum going to get myself back up on the tree branch. Just as my hands reach the tree branch and I pull myself up, I hear a rustling in the bushes nearby. I have a spear ready to attack. But as soon as I see the figure emerge from the bushes, I put my spear away._

_"That isn't even one of my snares your foot's caught on," Gale raised his eyebrow at me playfully._

_"Gale, I'm not ensnared; I tied myself so that I could kill the mutts that had just attacked me. Where have you been?" I reply rolling my eyes at him._

_Within a moment he is standing next to me, helping me down and making sure I didn't get hurt. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"_

_"Gale, turn around, if you stand next to me, who will watch our backs?"_

_"Don't worry about it, Madge. You just took care of the mutts and I just had a pretty gruesome fight with the boy from District 1. I think the audience has had enough action that we are safe for a w…,"_

_Gale doesn't get to finish his sentence because the boy from District 5 lands on Gale's back as the girl from District 1 throws a spear to Gale's back. I sigh, another good person dead to protect us for the cause of the rebellion. Gale instantaneously throws a spear and kills the girl from 1. Three more tributes dead within matters of hours today. Gale and I move away from both bodies so the hovercraft can pick them up. Only four total tributes left…me, Gale, girl from 2 and boy from 4. I want to hug Gale; I almost lost him – hell I want to kiss him. But these are the Hunger Games, there is no place for romance here and soon enough one of us will have to die – there can only be one victor._

_Gale looks into my eyes and it's as if he can read my thoughts. He knows exactly what I'm thinking – I'm sure he's thinking the exact same thoughts. Gale's been hoping that it'll come down to just the two of us and then he'll kill himself – it will be his final act of rebellion. I've wanted to do the same thing but he's adamant that I have better connections to carry on the rebellion. He has a family of three younger siblings to take care of. We walk; we don't say anything to each other. This isn't the place to show any emotions. I've been used to plastering a fake smile on my face, which is what I do now. Gale has his trademark scowl on his face – which actually makes it easier for me to smile._

_Both of the tributes left are careers so they will most likely be together…two against two. Two trained careers against two trained tributes – should be an interesting fight. I had hoped that the tributes from 4 were on our side and willing to protect us – fight with us - not fight us. But, the boy from 4 is vicious and definitely not on our side. I wonder how his mentors feel about that._

_The fight with the two remaining tributes is brutal. The girl from 2 is a maniac. Gale and I put up a good fight and just as I am about to take down the boy from 4, he surprises me by putting a knife in my arm. I yelp out in pain. Everything happens quickly yet as if I'm watching it in slow motion. Gale takes his eyes off 2, I put a knife through 4's heart and 2 cannons sound simultaneously. I turn to see the girl from 2 standing over Gale's body._

_"No! Gale, don't leave me. You weren't supposed to die…Gale!"_

"Sh, sh…it's okay." I hear a voice coo softly in my ears. I open my eyes to find myself in Gale's arms in an unfamiliar room. I look at him puzzled.

"I think you were having a really bad dream. You've been thrashing for a while, I tried to wake you. I was conflicted between getting Mrs. Everdeen and not wanting to leave you alone," he says.

"Huh?" I'm thoroughly confused. _What is he talking about?_

He speaks slowly as if trying to calm a child, "Madge, do you remember you were attacked by a dog trying to save my sister? I brought you to Katniss' house. You're in her room right now. Mrs. Everdeen gave you sleep syrup because you were in a lot of pain."

I close my eyes and try to process everything he said. Wild dog, little girl – it all comes back to me in pieces. "That was your sister?"

Gale nods. "Should I get Mrs. Everdeen?"

I shake my head no. _So I had another dream about being in the Hunger Games?_ Then it all comes back to me – Katniss volunteered for the Hunger Games. God, I haven't dreamt about being in the games with Gale for a while now. I shiver involuntarily. Gale rubs my arms and asks, "Are you cold?"

"No, what time is it? How long have I been asleep?" I ask him.

"It's about two in the morning. You've been asleep for about thirty-eight hours," he replies.

"Oh no, did I miss the training scores? How did Katniss do?"

"Relax, Madge, you didn't miss anything. The training scores come out tomorrow…I guess later today since it's already after midnight."

"Why are you here at two in the morning?" I ask. I can't get my thought process straight and I'm sure my questions are coming out randomly.

Gale flushes a little and says, "You saved my sister and I wanted to do what I could to help you. My brother stayed with you last night. I took a turn today. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are exhausted - there was a small mining accident yesterday. They just went to bed and I told them I would sit with you since they expected you to sleep through most of the night anyway."

I take a deep breath and move back against the wall, out of his embrace. He's here because he feels like he owes me. Regardless of whether I go into the games or not, I know I have no future with Gale Hawthorne. For one, he hates me; secondly even without going into the games I'm committed to the rebellion. We've been working it out for several years. In case I didn't get a chance to go into the games then I would go to the Capitol and do my work from within. I know I shouldn't be but my voice is sad when I say, "I didn't know that was your sister. How is she? She didn't get hurt did she?"

"I figured you didn't know. She is fine. You are the only one that got hurt. You shielded her well. She was scared though. She wouldn't let go of me – I finally sent her home with my mom today. I wanted to stay with you last night but she wouldn't let go of me so I asked Rory to stay with you."

"Oh!" That seems like an insufficient answer but I don't know what else to say. What does he mean he wanted to stay – stay because he owes me or because he wanted to?

He's been sitting on the edge of my bed. I'm exhausted and the pain in various parts of my body is returning. I miss having his arms around me. If only he'd lie down in this bed and hold me. I sigh. Gale gets up and says, "I'm gonna get Mrs. Everdeen to check your wounds."

He walks towards the door and stops at the doorway and says, "Why did you call my name in your sleep? You did it several times."

My cheeks and my ears feel hot so I'm sure I'm blushing right now. There's only a dimly lit oil lamp so hopefully he can't see the blush. I deadpan, "I was dreaming that you and I in the Hunger Games." That should be enough to explain it all. Unfortunately, we live in times where the two words 'Hunger Games' provide an explanation of every child/teenager's fears and nightmares.

Mrs. Everdeen rubs more salve on my wounds and tells me, "Madge, I'm going to give you a very light dosage of sleep syrup. Hopefully you'll only sleep for a few more hours. The more you sleep the less pain you'll feel and the quicker you'll heal."

I don't want the sleep syrup but I've been taught to not argue with adults. So I just nod my head and drink the concoction she's made me with the syrup. It's awfully sweet and almost makes me gag. She leaves and Gale comes back into the room. He sits on the chair next to the bed and says, "Sleep, Madge. You'll feel better when you wake up." He's tender with me. We may have just taken another step forward – _let's hope._

In an unguarded moment of watching the tenderness in his eyes I say, "Gale, I'm afraid to close my eyes. I don't want those dreams to come back."

Gale gives me a pitying look – all tenderness gone. I know he wants to make a smartass comment because he thinks I'm weak – he thinks I'm afraid of my dreams of going into the Hunger Games. He doesn't know that I'm more mentally and physically prepared for the games than even him. I'm just afraid of watching him die over and over again in my dreams. I've dreamt that before too – at least once a year. I realize it's always going to be like this with Gale – he and I will always just dance around each other. One step forward, ten backwards!

I close my eyes and to my surprise Gale runs his fingers – the softest touches of the tips of his fingers – up and down my arm. The gesture is soothing and once again I'm confused by Gale Hawthorne.

"Gale, I want you to know that you don't owe me anything." I feel myself slipping into oblivion. I must be already asleep because in my dream he kisses my forehead and says, "Sleep, Princess…have sweet dreams." For the first time he doesn't say Princess as an accusation or in a hurtful way – it sounds almost like an endearment.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like the glimpse of Madge in the Hunger Games?**


	6. Pretty Dress

**Gale**

The Mayor came by to see Madge again before he went to the town square for another mandatory viewing. He brought some clothes for Madge to wear to the viewing. I'm supposed to carry her to the town square and then carry her home. Ever since she woke up, just an hour ago, she looks better. She's been covered up so I can't see the bite marks on her skin and she said she is not in as much pain as she was when she woke up in the middle of the night.

Madge steps out of Katniss' room dressed in an aqua color dress that makes her blue eyes even bluer. The dress goes all the way down to her feet. She's just pulled her hair back in a ponytail and thrown on a light sweater to cover up any bruises that the dress doesn't cover. I walk over to her and say, "Do you want to be carried in my arms or piggy back?"

Just as I expected, she blushes ten shades of red and shrugs her shoulders, "Whatever is easier for you."

I step forward to pick her up in my arms; I want to look at her face and talk to her. As I get close to her, I wink at her and say, "Pretty dress!"

She swats my shoulder and says, "Well I want to look nice for the viewing." I laugh out loud; Madge didn't miss a beat on that one.

My whole body comes alive as soon as she's in my arms. I think I could hold her forever. And then I remind myself she's the Mayor's daughter, I'm just a seam rat who will have to go work in the mines soon. I'm being paid to carry her for heaven's sake. Posy distracts me because she wants to climb up on my shoulders like before and thankfully Ma saves me by saying, "Posy, it's a long walk to the square. Gale will get tired. Madge's ankles are still pretty bruised so she has to be carried."

Posy throws a fit and I'm about to give in when Rory saves the day, "Why don't you climb up on my shoulders? You'll be more at level with Madge that way."

Posy smiles at that and climbs up on Rory's shoulders. I shoot him a thankful look and he grins. He wants to help in any way he can. I'll take and appreciate this kind of help any day from him. I dread the day he wants to help by hunting. I want to keep him as far away from everything illegal as I can. I do it so he won't have to.

We all walk out towards the square. I ask Madge, "I didn't realize that you got bit on your ankles too. Does it still hurt badly?"

"No, it's not too bad. I think that dog bit my everywhere. I don't remember getting bit on my ankles but I did. Mrs. Everdeen thinks I've twisted my ankle as well – she doesn't think it's broken though. Hopefully you won't have to carry me around for too long."

"You know your dad's paying me to do this, right?" I ask. With Katniss gone this extra money is a blessing in disguise. The food that Mrs. Undersee brought has been great for Katniss' family. I didn't want to take it home but it helps because it's that much less I have to do for Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. The Undersees are doing more than their part in helping us all out.

"He trusts you. I don't think he'd let anyone else carry me around," she says.

"Why does he trust me?" I ask confused.

"Because of your dad," she says. I'm shocked by this.

"What?"

"Uh...shit. Never mind. It's not a big deal. I think your dad worked for my dad briefly." She quickly changes the subject by asking Posy a question. I had been walking behind the group so I could talk to Madge privately but now Rory and Posy are right next to us with Madge and Posy gushing over jewelry. I know exactly what she's doing, she doesn't know me though. I can get it out of her; I just need to find the right time.

We reach the town square and go sit in the front rows that are reserved for the tribute families. I know Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are nervous today. Katniss needs to get a decent score in order to get sponsors in the game. Madge is ignoring me so I'll forget the comment about our dads; she may think that but I won't. She's got Posy completely enthralled by everything she says and does. Right now Posy is trying to sit with her legs crossed just like Madge. I hold Prim's hand and tell her to not worry. Today is not a big deal at all and that scores don't mean anything. But I know they do. Bad scores = no sponsors; medium scores = no sponsors. Katniss has to get a score in the same range as the careers. That is the only way she'll get noticed by the sponsors.

I'm tense but I won't let it show. Prim sits to my right – I'm holding her hand. Madge is on my left and now Posy has climbed into her lap. Madge gives my left hand a quick squeeze but doesn't take her eyes off Posy. It's a simple gesture but it's calming and helps me relax. I unclench my fist; it's a good thing too. I had clenched my fist so hard the night of the tribute parade that it hurt for two days. It didn't help that I had punched a wall with that same hand. I give Madge's hand a slight squeeze back. Ma was right; Katniss is both our friend and unlike Thom, Madge gets it. Madge believes in Katniss; in that she and I are kindred spirits.

I've somehow always had it in the back of my mind that one day when I'm ready, Katniss and I will get married. She had surprised me the day of the reaping by saying she'll never get married. Seeing her hold hands with Mellark and blow kisses to the audience had made me mad. I was jealous that she told me she never wanted to get married but then held Mellark's hand. Katniss needs to keep her head in the games and I hope Mellark is not taking advantage of her. I don't want to see Katniss and Mellark together again. At least today I don't have to worry about that – I won't get to see Katniss or Mellark – we'll get just a score with their picture.

The Mayor welcomes us all and thanks us for coming out, as if we had a choice in the matter – it is mandatory. The screen flickers on and quickly they go through the scores of each tribute. Katniss will be the very last one. The careers all get 8's, 9's and 10's as expected. I don't know why the scale goes up to 12 – no one has ever gotten a 12. I've only heard of a few 11's – never seen anyone get an 11 since I've been old enough to watch the games.

Mellark gets an 8 – like several of the careers. _Wow, an 8_. How could a townie be capable of getting an 8? Suddenly I'm worried for Katniss. When I had watched the tribute parade I had counted off the tributes that I thought would be no contest for Katniss. I had included Mellark and the little girl from 11 in that list. Now Mellark got an 8 and even the little girl got a 7. Suddenly the competition has become a lot fiercer since I'm hoping Katniss will at least get an 8 too. Then Katniss' picture is on the screen with an 11! _An 11…she got the highest score…she outscored all the careers and the giant from District 11_. I knew Katniss could do it.

Prim screams in happiness next to me. I let go her hand and she hugs her mom. I turn to look at Madge and she's watching her dad. And then I realize that she and her dad are communicating through their eyes. She's not sad but she's not happy either. I thought she'd be happy about Katniss' 11. Madge has a strange look of concern on her face. _Damn Madge and all her secrets._

Out of the corner of my eye I see Thom walking towards us. My mom has gathered the kids; the Everdeens and the Hawthornes are ready to leave. I wave them bye – I have to take Madge home first.

I wave to Thom, who looks excited after seeing Katniss' score. Madge looks up at me and says, "I'd like to go home now, please."

I sigh. Thom's still a ways away from us. He still has to get through a crowd of people to catch up to us. I suppose duty calls and I must do as Madge says. _Damn it Madge, why can't you just be normal._ Why is this girl so confusing? I bend down and pick up Madge. I'm mad at her. I'm sure she saw me wave to Thom, could she not have waited a few more minutes for me to talk to him. I guess she's used to getting what she wants, when she wants it. I'm mad at Madge but I don't say anything to her. She also doesn't say anything to me.

Before I even reach her door, Karl opens it and I walk in with Madge still in my arms. A woman, from the seam, that I don't recognize moves towards Madge but Madge just tells her that she wants to sleep and that she doesn't need anything. The woman tells her that the Mayor won't be home till late, he had to go back to the Justice Building and Mrs. Undersee is fast asleep.

Madge shows me the way to her room and once inside I set her down on her bed. Madge doesn't say anything, she's in a trance – it's as if she's trying to work out a complicated equation. I'm ready to get out of here. Her room is bigger than my house and Katniss' house put together. There are dolls and books everywhere – there is a lot of pink in her room. Posy would love it in here. I wonder if I'll be able to bring her here while I'm still hired for Madge. I turn to Madge and ask, "What time would you like me to come back tomorrow?"

She looks up at me slightly confused of her surroundings, sighs loudly, rubs her hands over her face and says, "Whatever time is good for you is fine with me. You don't have to be here all day but I would like to get some fresh air for a bit. There's a meadow near my house, do you think we could go there for a little bit?"

I nod. "Sure, I'll come by after I take my brothers to school." I'm about to leave when I take one last look at Madge. She looks so little sitting on her bed alone in this gigantic room. I get this weird feeling to do something to make her feel better – anything – whatever it takes. I don't know where that came from but before I know it I'm walking back towards her. I dare to put my finger under her chin and lift it up so she can look at me and I say, "Are you okay? You've not been yourself since the scores came out. Do you know something I don't or should?" Suddenly I'm worried for Katniss – _is this bad for her?_ I don't doubt that Madge has anything but Katniss' best interest in mind.

Madge's eyes go wide and I want to kick myself for forgetting that her house is bugged. She doesn't miss a beat though; she smiles big and says, "Oh my God. I'm so excited for Katniss. An 11! She's going to win – these games are going to be so much fun." Madge makes a sour face as she says that.

I can't help but laugh at that. I would've never in a million years guessed that Madge had a rebellious side to her. Sure she's not strong – she's had a life of luxury but hey we could use everyone to be just a little rebellious.

She winces as she moves her foot. I sit down on her bed and pick up her foot in my hands. "Madge, would it be okay for me to see the bruises on your ankle?"

"Why do you want to?"

"I heard Mrs. Everdeen and Prim talking about how some of the bites were deep and may leave permanent marks and I've just been curious to see what they look like."

Madge doesn't say anything but just pulls her dress up a bit so some of the marks are exposed. I gasp as soon as I see them. Her skin is white like milk and on it are several bluish purple hideous looking bruises. These look like they should hurt a lot. And she has these kinds of bruises all over her body. _Maybe Madge Undersee is not as weak as I thought she was._ I gently rub my fingers on her bruises. She closes her eyes and leans back just a little. In this moment it takes all my strength to not kiss her senseless. She's beautiful; her skin is white as milk and soft as a feather.

I swallow and gently lower her foot back on the bed. My voice is a little shaky but I ask her anyway, "Do you need me to get you anything before I leave?"

She shakes her head and impulsively I give her a hug. Madge wraps her arms around me and gives my shoulders a squeeze. Once again I remind myself to not kiss her. As I let go of her, my eyes catch hers and we hold each other's gaze. Finally I say, "Time for you to sleep." She lies down and I tuck the blankets around her. Because I can't help myself, I give her a quick kiss on the forehead and say, "Good night, Madge. See you tomorrow."

Once again I whistle all the way back from Madge's house to mine. That's twice now that I've left her house happy and with a kiss.


	7. Rick Hawthorne

**Madge**

I've showered and dressed with Rose's help; I wanted to be ready to get out of here as soon as Gale gets here. I've also packed a very small bag with some snacks for us. I'm hoping Gale can be out most of the day; I don't want to come back home to nothing – especially when I can't even move around on my own. This house suffocates me and I can't stay still since I'm worried about Katniss' 11. _They gave her an 11 to point out to the careers that she is strong - they're making her their first target._

I get on Gale's back this time, piggy back style, because it was a little embarrassing being carried by him with my arms around his neck. It felt a little too intimate – obviously I can't be trusted being so close to him. I had to concentrate extra hard not to just lean up a little and kiss him.

I thought it would be better not being carried in his arms but this is no better either. Every part of my body aches for him. He has his arms hooked around my calves and is holding onto my feet gently. Gale wants to go to the meadow near his house but I don't think I can take much more of this. If I don't get off his back soon I'm afraid I'm going to start nuzzling his neck or something else stupid like that. Gale doesn't protest and I show him the way to a little clearing that is completely out of the way. It's on the edge of the district and there is nothing out this way since the path to this clearing is behind town – behind my house. This has always been my happy place – this is where I come to read all the letters my dad writes to me because we can't openly talk in our house. I have another letter he left me this morning – no doubt explaining the repercussions of Katniss' 11.

Gale sets me down and says, "This is amazing, I didn't even know there was anything back here."

"It's been my place. I found this little patch of land – no one ever comes here so I just started tending to it. I planted these flowers and I just take care of them." I say. I set my bag down and pat the spot next to me for Gale to sit down. He does better than that. He sits down next to me and then lays back – his arms crossed behind his head. He looks gorgeous – with his arms crossed behind his back his muscles stretch his t-shirt even more tautly across his chest. I swallow and as I pull some grass out to keep my hands busy, I say, "Gale, I know my dad's paying you to carry me around but I'm sure he's not paying you to sit around all day with me. So how much time do we have until we have to go back?"

"Actually, he's paying me enough – believe me. Right now I'm not needed anywhere because technically I should be in school. Thanks to you I can sit here rather than inside a stuffy classroom. I do need to hunt at some point but I can't do it today anyway. The fence will be turned on because the interviews are tomorrow. Hopefully, they'll turn it off right after the interviews and I'll be able to get some hunting done tomorrow." Gale replies in the longest conversation he's ever had with me.

"Is there anything else I can do for you? I'm not used to letting other people do things for me and I feel like I owe you big for this." I say.

Gale looks surprised and he sits up and says, "Madge, I know I haven't always been nice to you and I think I'm starting to understand you a little better. Three days ago I would've made a smartass remark to that statement so don't take it the wrong way but don't you have people to do everything for you? You have ten people to take care of just the three of you."

I sigh. "Gale, the Capitol thinks it's justifiable to have 12 people take care of the three of us and our house. In the Capitol no one does anything for themselves. We don't need 12 people because mostly my dad's never home and my mom's usually asleep. I do just about everything for myself but we still hire the 12 people. You see all 12 people we've hired are from the seam and they are all single parents where it would be difficult for them to go into the mines. And if something happened to them than those kids would be left without parents. Take Karl for example, he has three little children and his wife passed away last year. He works for us but he has the freedom to go home to his children anytime he wants. My dad insists they all take food home to their kids. He can't openly help people but he tries to do what he can in little ways. He tries to keep himself and the entire district flying low and under the Capitol's radar. He says that the best thing for us is to be ignored by the Capitol. He does what he can."

"Like looking the other way when Katniss and I hunt illegally?"

I smile, "Exactly!"

Gale laughs and says, "Okay, I think you're right. You do owe me really big for doing this for you. You're not quite as light as Posy so I'm definitely working hard carrying you around. And I know exactly what I want for my payment. I will not take no for answer and if you don't give me what I want you'll have to live the rest of your life knowing that you owe me and haven't delivered." He has a sneaky smile on his face and I think I know Gale well enough to know exactly what he wants. I suppose it's about time he found out everything anyway. I'm sure he wants to hear all about his dad. And now that he is 18 he will no longer be able to volunteer to go in the games. _Will he be mad at me, though?_

I take a deep strengthening breath and say, "I know what you want. But there are some things you may not be happy to find out about."

"I can take it. You owe me; you've mentioned my dad and I have a right to know what the connection is between your dad and mine. Also, you just have this look in your eyes that you know a secret and you're not gonna share. I want to know everything about you," he says.

"You're right but just promise me that you'll listen to everything with an open mind. I know you don't think highly of me but try not to lash out and just try to look at things from my perspective."

He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and says, "I promise I'll keep an open mind and not judge you. I know I've not always been nice to you but my opinion of you has changed considerably in the last couple of days. Madge, please I just need to know. I promise to not be mad at you."

I sigh and say, "Don't promise me that yet, just promise me that you'll keep an open mind. I've made choices for you without asking you. I don't know if you'll agree with me or not but just keep an open mind. If you want to know everything this will take time."

"I have time and an open mind."

So I begin to tell him the story. I decide that I've hidden too many things from him in order to protect him but it's about time he knows. After all, he is 18 years old and can make his own decisions as far as what he should do. Selfishly I know he can't volunteer for the games and that has been my biggest fear. So here it goes:

"Your dad was already working in the mines before you were born. When your mom was only a few weeks away from having you, your dad decided to get an extra job so that he could have some extra money on hand. Coincidentally, my dad was looking for some strong men to fix the garden as a gift for my mom. My parents had just recently been married and it was supposed to be a surprise for her. Your dad was hired and worked for my dad for about 2 weeks. During that time he had little interaction with my dad but he learned that my dad wasn't as hard an employer as his appearances made him out to be. Then you were born and your dad took a big chance and went to talk to my dad. He told my dad that he had just held his first born in his hands and the grim possibilities for your future sickened him. Obviously you understand what a big risk he took in going to my dad with that? He could've been turned over to the peacekeepers or been punished with some form of torture or beating. He really loved you and you had given his rebellious nature that extra push it needed to show itself.

At first my dad tried to discourage him. My dad was already working on some plans but there were very few people willing to help and it was hard to find ones that you could actually trust. So I think for about a year our dads played somewhat cat & mouse with each other to make sure that they were both in fact serious and loyal to the cause. And that was how the talks and plans of rebellion started. I think they were both pretty frustrated in the beginning because it was hard to find ways to do anything. My mom was friends with Haymitch – our only District winner of the Hunger Games – so she told them that he could be trusted and brought into the discussions. Haymitch may seem like just a drunk, but he is actually really smart. He can strategize better than anyone else. He had been thinking of ways to bring about the rebellion and he was the one that came up with the idea that the Hunger Games should be used against the Capitol. He said that other Victors needed to be brought in and that with the exception of District 1, 2 & 4, Victors of all other districts hated the Capitol for what they'd done to them. Every single Victor has been punished in one way or another and they continue to be controlled by the Capitol. And since the Victors all met during the Hunger Games and then usually during Victory Tours they were the only form of trustable communication between the Districts. No one had formed a plan beyond that yet but they began rounding up the Victors. Most Victors sympathized with the cause – some were on board right away and others were reluctant because they still had families and didn't want them harmed. But every single one of the Victors from Districts 3 to 12 (minus the ones from 4) was willing to keep the secret of the starting of the rebellion.

Then I was born and my dad had a better understanding of how exactly your dad had felt when he'd held you in his arms for the first time. Though you may think that because I'm the Mayor's daughter the possibilities of my future were broader than yours. But they were not and still are not. Most of the district Mayors' children get sent to the Capitol and get assigned mindless jobs that go against all human instincts.

A few years passed and Rory was born. It was also about the time that the Capitol had started providing my mom with a special medicine for her migraines. My dad didn't have any reasons to doubt the Capitol's intentions; he assumed that the Capitol wanted my mom healthy so she could perform her designated duties properly. But what he didn't know was that the Capitol was using a deadly pill to make my mother a morphling addict. By the time my dad found out anything about it, there was so much morphling in her blood stream that she now needed it to survive. My dad discovered that it was the Capitol's way of making sure that my dad always stayed in line. They would forever hold her morphling supply over his head to get him to do anything they wanted.

Your dad was even more frustrated because he now had two children with grim futures and my dad was frustrated with the Capitol's way of controlling him. He also learned around that time that eventually I would be expected to go work in Snow's Administration in the Capitol.

So Haymitch came to both of them one day and asked how serious they really were about doing something real and tangible. Both our fathers wanted to do anything/everything they possibly could. Rory's birth had solidified your dad's commitment to the cause. I believe my dad's commitment was solidified the day he had to stand by while the Capitol punished ten innocent children for a minor offense. I think that is still the saddest day in his life. He had told me that when he came home that night he felt guilty and like he had no right to hold me when there were ten sets of parents mourning the loss of their children in his own District where he couldn't stop it.

Haymitch said that the only way to use the Hunger Games against the Capitol was to send in someone into the games that would be rebellious every step of the way. The problem with that was that someone had to go into the games voluntarily – with the idea that they may very well be killed. Ironically, every single victor said that if they had known what they'd have to suffer at the hands of the Capitol for winning the games, they would have done it in a heartbeat. But, as you can imagine it is hard to convince a teenager of something like that. So both our dads agreed that you and I would train for the games and go into the games together and that would be the start of the rebellion. They had calculated that in order to get everything worked out – to lay a real foundation for the rebellion – and to give us a good fighting chance the year to do it would be for the 74th games. Ideally they wanted to do it during the quarter quell but by then you would no longer be eligible for the games. So 74th was decided because that was your last year and it would also give me enough time to properly train.

So it was decided that when we turned 12 our training would start. Our dads had decided to not share the plan with us until we were older. They hoped to train us and when we became old enough to understand then still let it be our choice of whether we went into the games or not. So as you can see there were a lot of unknowns. Word was spread that two kids (a boy and a girl) were being trained in District 12 and would go into the games somewhere around the mid 70th games. Since they weren't sure if we would both want to go in or not it was also left vague that the rebellion would start when there was a volunteer from District 12 and he/she would be wearing a gold Mockingjay pin. The person/people from 12 to go into the games would defy the normal practices of the Hunger Games at every turn. That would be the message to everyone that the rebellion was starting. The Victors in each District were left responsible for arising support in their own District and knowing what to do to make the move to rebel.

When you turned 12, your dad started taking you in the woods and teaching you about snares and catching food. He also did weight training exercises to make sure you had proper muscle growth from the beginning.

Our dads also decided that the year you turned 15 and I turned 13, we would be told the whole truth together.

Then there was an accident in the mines when you were 14 and your dad died in that accident. I still remember my dad had said, 'Today I lost a brother.' I think he still mourns your dad. When your dad died, my dad was so depressed that he couldn't function so I asked him one day why your dad was so important to him. He told me the whole story.

I thought about it for a long time and decided that I wanted to continue my training and I wanted to go into the games. But, I didn't feel like it was right to bring this burden on you. My dad tried to help your mom financially but she flatly refused. You started going out into the woods and my dad looked the other way. He knew you were doing it but he didn't do anything about it. At the time it was the only thing he could do to help. Believe me that my dad would not have let your family starve.

I told my dad that we needed to change the plans and only I would go in. Your family needed you. At the age of 14 you had become the male head of your household. Your three younger siblings and your mother needed you more than the rebellion.

I know I made that choice for you and I still don't know if it was the right or the wrong decision. But I do know that I would make the exact same decision again."

I take a deep breath and drink some water while I give Gale a moment to take in all that I have told him. It's a lot to handle. He's got a look on his face as if I've grown five additional heads. I brace myself for Gale to start yelling at me about keeping all this information about his dad from him. So, I finally find the courage to speak again because he's still staring at me trying to absorb everything I've told him.

"Gale, I know you're mad but remember you promised…."


	8. Dad's Message

**Gale**

I don't let her finish her sentence because I can't stop myself anymore. I kiss her hard on the lips. I finally kiss her the way I've wanted to kiss her. I now understand my body's response to this beautiful girl. All along I thought my body was betraying me for a pretty face but it recognized the true Madge before I did. I can't believe I ever thought her to be a snobby, rich brat, weak girl. This girl is stronger than anyone else I know. She's been protecting me for the last four years and I had no idea. Our fates were tied together by our fathers a long time ago. And even though we can't do exactly what they intended, I plan to follow Madge Undersee to the end of the rebellion. Around her, I can be hopeful of a better tomorrow. One where Rory, Vick and Posy wouldn't have to worry about the games or working in the mines or living in poverty. They won't have to worry about where the next meal is going to come from or go to bed on an empty stomach.

Madge's fingers have tangled in my hair as mine have in hers. Suddenl,y she pulls back a little and asks, "Gale, what are you doing? What's going through your head right now?"

I chuckle and respond, "Well, I was thinking about what a good kisser you are, how soft your skin is, how much I've wanted to do this the last few days and why the hell are we talking right now instead of kissing?"

She blushes beet red and I kiss her cheek. She says, "It's just that over the years, I've gotten pretty good at gaging your reaction to things. And I always thought that when you find out all this you're going to be really mad at me. This is the first time I've ever been wrong about you."

"Good, I'd hate to be predictable." I kiss her again. This kiss is hot and passionate. There's a fire in Madge Undersee that's hotter than sweltering coal and for once I'm not afraid of burning.

I don't know how long we kiss but we eventually stop just to catch our breaths. The last couple days I've really noticed Madge as a beautiful girl but the image of her right now goes beyond beautiful. Madge's hair is ruffled from where my fingers have brushed through, her eyes are alit with passion, cheeks red from a blush, and lips slightly swollen from my kiss. In this moment I don't think any girl's looked lovelier than Madge Undersee.

Suddenly she breaks the silence and says, "You're a great kisser."

"So are you! I've had lots of practice, what about you?" I ask her.

"Just you," she replies embarrassed. _Wow, she's an amazing kisser for this being her first real kiss._

I stand up and walk around a bit. My body is too tense next to her. I'm afraid I'll want more if I stay close to Madge. Walking around the tiny meadow in circles – while Madge sits in the middle – gives me the time I need to bring my body back in control and to think about everything Madge said. I want to be mad at Madge for making decisions for me. What right did she have to make those decisions for me? But, had she told me the truth would I have been able to forget about supporting my family and join the cause of the rebellion? Or would I have turned the rebellion down and done exactly what I've done for the last four years? I look at Madge and she sits quietly staring at the grass. She's giving me the time to come to my own conclusions. One look at her and I know I can't be mad at her. She's taken my dad's load off my shoulders and put it all on her own shoulders. She's protected me and my family for the last four years. I cannot be mad at Madge.

She breaks the silence, "Don't even say you owe me for anything. If you feel that way I'll walk out of this meadow right now and will never speak to you again." It's as if she's read my thoughts.

"Madge, how can I not feel like I owe you, you've been protecting me for the last four years? My dad started this fight and you've continued it for him all by yourself. You've kept my dad's dream alive. Of course I'm indebted to you."

"Your dad's dream was to give freedom and hope for a better future to all the children in Panem. It's been my dad's dream too. Imagine how hopeless they must have felt to come to the conclusions they did. I know my dad will never forget the day when those ten children were executed. For the last 18 years, he's sent two children from his district to their death in the Hunger Games. Their dream means something. I believe in that dream too. I want to give everyone that same freedom and hope. Don't you want Rory, Vick, Posy and Prim to have a real childhood? Don't you want them to not have to be afraid of the Hunger Games or worry about where their next meal will come from?"

"Of course I want that for them and all the other children across the country. How could you even question that?" I ask almost angry.

"I'm not questioning it; I want you to put your energy into THAT. Do something to change our world because you owe it to humanity not because you owe me anything. Don't waste your time with whom or how much you owe someone. This is the rebellion, Gale. Don't you get it, it's begun and we can make a difference. We're all going to have to learn to trust each other and lean on each other – there are no favors or debts. We have to keep our eyes on the future!"

That fire in Madge is back. I think I've found the real Madge – this is it. This is the real Madge and I'd follow her anywhere. "I want in then!" I say.

"You **are** in!" she replies back frustrated.

"No, I mean I want in fully. I want to know everything and I want to be part of everything that happens. I want this rebellion for my dad, for Rory, Vick, Posy, Katniss, Prim, for every child that goes to bed hungry, for me and for YOU!"

She gives me one of her brilliant smiles and says, "Fair enough. You're in. You were always meant to be."

"Okay, explain why you gave the pin to Katniss."

She sighs and says, "Four years ago when I decided that I would go into the games alone, my dad and I decided it should be for the quarter quell. The mockingjay pin was worn by my aunt, Maysilee in the 50th Hunger Games."

I interrupt her, "Your aunt was reaped in the games?"

"Yes, she was my mom's twin. She was reaped for the 50th games along with Haymitch. I don't think they knew each other before the games but she saved his life during the games. They partnered up after that till almost the end. When they separated, she was attacked and killed by mutts. Haymitch has never been able to let go of my aunt. He drinks partially to forget her. When she died, I believe a part of my mom died too; I think a part of Haymitch died too. My mom was sick for a few years after that. In her 20's, she finally started to recover a little. Those were the years when she met my dad and fell in love; he had just been appointed the mayor those days. They married and then I was born. Ever since my aunt died, my mom got bad migraines. The Capitol used her condition to make her a morphling addict. It's just another way for them to control us. When I found out about her, I was only ten and since then I've wanted to destroy the Capitol. There isn't a person in the Districts that the Capitol hasn't stolen something or someone from. This needs to stop."

"I couldn't agree more with you. So why Katniss now when it sounds like you were ready to volunteer for the games next year?"

"When Prim's name was called, it was a shock to all of us. I wanted to volunteer but my dad shook his head at me. He knew exactly what I wanted to do. The rebellion needed more time to get everything in place. I was dazed for a few minutes as I thought about whether I had the right to make that decision. While I thought about it, Katniss had volunteered and Peeta was reaped. I was too late because I hesitated. I should've volunteered for Katniss. But once I realized that Katniss had volunteered a plan formed in my head. She was the volunteer just as we'd been spreading the word. And I knew that even though Katniss is really strong, it is virtually impossible to win the Hunger Games without outside help. Mostly the career districts win because the odds are tipped in their favor by the gamemakers. The only way to help Katniss was for me to give her the Mockingjay pin. Because she volunteered and then seeing the pin on her outfit, everyone involved in the rebellion would get the message that she is the tribute to support and help win the games. The mentors and tributes from districts 3-12 will do all they can to keep Katniss alive. She only has four real competitors in there. Everyone else in that arena will be her ally; she may not know it but they'll do whatever it takes to protect her. It was the only way to bring her home safe."

Madge takes a deep breath and once again I'm amazed by Madge. There is no limit to how much she is capable of giving to others. I'm thankful God gave her as much as he did because she just passes it right along. She's saved me, Posy, my entire family, Katniss, her family and who knows how many more people. I have a lot more questions I want to ask her, but there's something I need to know first. "Did you ever meet my dad?"

She looks at me curiously and says, "Of course I met him. He used to teach me to play the guitar. He was going to start training both you and me together when you turned 15. Until then my dad was going to train me. But, he wanted to get to know me so my dad hired him to teach me to play the guitar. He was an excellent teacher. I always looked forward to spending time with him."

"He taught me to play the guitar too. I remember he had a guitar pick that had the words 'Pink Floyd' written on them. I once asked him, 'dad, why do you have a girl's pick?' He told me, 'It's not a girl's pick. A long time ago, this used to be a famous music band. This pick has been passed down generation to generation in our family. Someday I'll give it to you.'" I say sadly. I don't know what happened to that pick. I never found it after my dad died. I searched the entire house – I've looked for it several times and never found it.

Madge puts her hand on my upper arm and whispers, "Gale!" Then she stands up and hobbles to a tree at the edge near the fence. She kneels down and starts digging in the ground. I walk over and start laughing. I never thought I'd ever see Madge Undersee with dirt under her finger nails. She glares at me and then continues. Finally, she pulls out an old metal box. She opens the box and pats the spot next to her on the ground and we both settle down with our backs to the tree.

She pulls out a picture and says, "That's my aunt, Maysilee."

I take the picture from her hand and the resemblance between Maysilee and Madge is uncanny. I can only imagine her mother's pain of seeing her sister in her daughter every day of her life. Next she pulls out a string of rope.

"My dad started my training with this rope. He taught me how to tie knots with it," she says.

"How did your dad know how to train you?" I ask. Sure the mayor is tall and in good health even now but he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would know how to train for the games.

Madge replies, "My dad grew up in District 1. He was trained as a career since he was eight years old. He was repulsed by the games, he didn't want to volunteer but he did train so he could protect himself if he was ever reaped. His family was very prominent in the District and my dad was smart. He did well in school and was sent to a University in the Capitol. What he learned there about the Capitol disgusted him. He vowed to himself to bring change to our country. He studied hard and did well. Finally, he was offered the Mayorship of District 12."

Madge is just full of surprises. Since we've been out here she manages to flabbergast me more and more with every word uttered out of her mouth. I would have never pictured our mayor as a career. I don't say that to Madge. "Does he still have family in District 1?"

Madge's lower lip quivers and she replies sadly, "No, they died in an accident after my dad got married."

"An accident?" I ask – the way she said the word clearly implied that it was no accident.

"Gale, they killed my grandparents as soon as my dad got married. They now had my mom to hold over his head and killing my grandparents was a message to him to never defy them."

I take her in my arms and hold her. I need this as much as she needs it. I pull her on my lap and she rests her head on my shoulder. I realize in this moment how lonely Madge must have been up to this point. She didn't have anyone to talk to. I run my fingers through her hair and say, "I'll always be here for you, Princess."

She pulls back to look in my eyes and says, "I hated the way you used to call me Princess. Every time you said it, it was as if you'd spit venom on me."

I kiss her cheek and say, "I know, Princess. I meant to do that. Obviously I have a lot of making up to do to you – not because I owe you but because I want to. But you'll always be a princess to me."

She puts her head back on my shoulder and says, "I like the way you just said princess to me. It sounds nice…like you care."

"I do care, princess. I know you've been shouldering all the responsibility on your own shoulders in order to protect me. And thank you for that but remember we were supposed to be in this together. You're not alone anymore."

We both sit there just holding each other. Everything about this moment feels right to me. Suddenly, she pulls back a little but stays in my lap. She picks up her box again as if she's just remembered it again. Next she takes out my dad's guitar pick and hands it to me. I sit up a little too. I can't believe it; she's had it all along.

"Why do you have my dad's pick?" I ask her. I try not to be angry with her but I'm afraid some anger has seeped through my words. It's hard not to be angry. I've turned my entire house upside down several times for this.

"Your dad used this when he was my guitar teacher. He would always leave it with me. One day I asked him why he left it with me and he told me, 'in case something happens to me, I want you to hold on to this until Gale asks you for it. Then I want you to give it to him. He'll know why I asked you to hold on to it.'" She finishes.

"But that's it. I don't know why my dad wanted you to hold onto it. He didn't tell you anything else?" I ask her. Madge shakes her head.

"I have a theory but I don't want to say. I don't want to influence whatever message your dad wanted to send you," Madge says.

I think about that. This pick was passed down from generation to generation in our family. It was important to my dad. He wouldn't have given it to Madge if he didn't trust her. He wanted to make sure that the pick was safe in case something happened to him…in case something happened to him before I turned 15 when he would have told me his whole plan. He left the pick with Madge because he trusted her. He wanted her to hold onto it until I asked her for it.

"He wanted me to trust you. This is his message for me…he trusted you and your dad and he wants me to trust you too. He left it with you in case something happened to him before he had a chance to tell me everything," I say out loud to Madge. I know that is the reason he did this. My dad was smart, he was rebellious and he knew I was a lot like him. He knew I wouldn't follow anyone blindly.

Madge smiles and says, "That's my theory too." Once again I hug her and say, "I trust you, Madge. I'll always trust you. I'd do it just because you've been my guardian angel for years and now I even have my dad's seal of approval. Thank you, Madge. You have no idea how much you've given me today."

She hugs me tightly and once again we just hold each other. The sun's starting to set; I can't believe how long we've been out here already. Madge hides the box again under the tree. She puts everything back except for my dad's pick. I have that in my pocket. While she's hiding the box she says, "So are we clear that we do not owe each other anything? There will be no favors between us because from this day forward we will be friends?"

I smile, get up and hold my hand out to help her up. "Yes, friends through everything! No favors, no debts." I pull her up a little hard so she crashes against my chest and I kiss her. She kisses me back with that same fire as earlier. We finally pull back and I bend down to pick her up. I don't want her on my back, I want to see her, and I want her arms around my neck – her eyes looking into my eyes on the walk back to her house.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think about their budding relationship?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Gale & Posy

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Barbarella-1980, Roryfaller and StoryLover because I think they get Gale like I do. It is also dedicated to everyone that is reviewing, following and has added the story to their favorites. Thank you to everyone else that is reading.**

**Spoiler Alert for Catching Fire and Mockinjay!**

* * *

**Madge**

I put my arms around Gale's neck and relish in the feel of being in his arms. As we walk back, Gale asks, "Earlier you said that all the districts excepts for 1, 2, and 4 – the career districts – were on board. But just a little while ago you mentioned that District 4 tributes are not Katniss' competitors. How did District 4 come on board?"

"I don't know all the details. Haymitch hasn't told me any specifics; he just told me that the famous District 4 mentor, Finnick Odair, came to Haymitch on his own. Apparently, whatever Snow is holding over Finnick's head is enough for him to want to join the rebellion. He's talked it over with all the other District 4's mentors too and they are all in. They will help us."

"Hmmm…I wonder what it is that Snow has over Odair. He seems to love his life; he's on TV enough and has quite a fan following in the Capitol and the Districts. Doesn't every girl faint at the sight of him?" Gale teases me.

I smile sadly and say, "Who knows what he's going through. I've been living a lie; I hate the life Snow's Administration has created for me but I spend my days smiling and gushing over the Capitol."

"Sorry, Princess, you're right – appearances can be deceiving." Gale gives me a quick kiss on my forehead. I like it. This is all so new yet wonderful. I think a part of me still waits for him to lash out at me but every time he smiles for me or kisses me, my heart swells and I feel empowered to be able to do anything. I rest my head on his shoulder and I think I feel him hold me closer, tighter.

After a few minutes Gale breaks the silence and says, "You didn't read the letter from your dad about what Katniss' 11 means."

I pull out the letter and say to Gale, "I think I have a pretty good idea of what it means but I want to see what my dad thinks. I have a feeling that Katniss has done something to make someone mad and the 11 is to target her." I read my dad's letter out loud to Gale and my dad pretty much echoes my thoughts. He believes that Katniss made someone mad and they gave her an 11 to point out to the careers that she is the real competition. All the careers will most likely target her first. My dad ends the letter assuring me that Haymitch will figure something out.

Gale says, "Can we trust Haymitch with something as important as this?"

I laugh at that and say, "Haymitch may seem like just a drunk – remember deceiving appearances theory? He is one of the best strategists. I've spent time training with him too learning to strategize in the games. I used to spend hours with him but as I got closer to 16 I started spending less time with him. I know he had a girlfriend from the seam before he went into the games but I think he really loved my aunt. I look a lot like her and she was 16 at the time and this is how he would have remembered her. The past few months when I worked with him, every now and then I would find him just staring at me. A few times I saw tears in his eyes."

"Hmmm…that sounds a little creepy. Maybe you should stay clear of him," Gale teases.

"Gale! It wasn't creepy, it was sad. I hate reminding everyone of her. I've been walking in Maysilee's shadows for too long. My mom's always seen her sister in me. Even though she tries to hide it from me, I've seen it in her eyes. Lately, I've seen it in Haymitch's eyes too. But unfortunately, he and I are both committed to the rebellion. So no matter how much it pained him to spend time with me he still did. If I was going to go into the games I needed to have the skill to get inside people's heads and then use that information against them. So believe me, Haymitch will be fine. He'll get Katniss through this. Having Finnick Odair on our side helps a lot too from what I understand from Haymitch."

"Sure, Finnick Odair's brains are what have you impressed?" Gale says; he sounds jealous.

I laugh and say, "Well, he does bring a lot to the table."

My mom opens the door for us as we reach home. She smiles at both of us and motions for Gale to put me down on the sofa. She doesn't speak or say his name. She just motions to him. My mom turns to put a blanket on me and Gale quickly bends down to kiss my forehead and I smile at him.

After he leaves my mom sits down next to me and smiles knowingly at me. I think she saw Gale kiss my forehead. I must be blushing because she rubs the back of her fingers on my cheeks and kisses my forehead too. She is happy right now, I can tell. These last few days I've seen my mom happier than I've ever seen her. I hug her tight. My dad carries me up to my bed.

The schools are cancelled today because there will be a mandatory viewing in the evening. The interviews are today. I had told Gale to spend the morning with his family and just come by before the mandatory viewing to take me to the town square. About an hour before we have to go to the viewing I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I call out to my knocker, expecting it to be Rose to help me dress. I'm still in my shorts and tank top.

Gale, Posy and I all gasp as the two of them walk into my room. I quickly throw the blanket over myself. Posy starts crying, "Miss Madge, I'm so sorry. You have so many bruises because you were trying to save me." She's run up to me while saying this.

I pick her up and put her on my lap. I hug her close to my body and with my chin on top of her head I say, "They don't hurt anymore. They're just bruises that will take time to go away. And I'm happy that I could help you. Look, because of that day, you and I now have a special bond that no one will ever be able to break." I pull her back a little so I can look her in the eyes. As I wipe her tears I say, "We're friends from now on. And this is the kind of things that friends do for each other. And you know what else friends do for each other?"

She shakes her head. I kiss her forehead and say, "They stay strong for each other. I was strong for you the other day; now you have to be strong for me so no crying. Tell me, are you my friend?"

Posy nods and wipes her tears and says, "I can be strong for you. I want to be a brave princess just like you. I love your room. Did you know that my favorite color is pink? Gale's getting me a pink dress for my birthday this year and I'm going to wear it for five days straight since I'll be a big girl and turn five. Although Gale says that I'm already a big girl. Did you know that day you got hurt, I was really brave because Gale couldn't carry both of us, so even though I was scared, I climbed up on Gale's shoulders and held on by myself so he could carry you…"

Posy continues talking as if she wants to tell me her whole life story in one breath. She's said Gale's name a couple of times but I think that'll be okay. The Capitol already knows he's carrying me and that he was the one who found me when the dog attacked. The Capitol allows us to act nice to people in the District as long as we don't mean it. I look over to Gale and he smiles indulgently at his sister as he shakes his head. Finally he says, "Posy, if you ask nicely I bet Miss Madge will let you play with something in this room."

Posy's eyes go wide and I follow her eyes to my dolls neatly lined up on one side of the room. I smile and say, "Do you want to play with my dolls; they've been really lonely lately?"

Posy scrambles off my lap and rushes off to play with the dolls. Gale tells her to be careful; he comes closer to me and says, "I didn't realize you had so many bruises. I'm sorry I should've announced myself at the door."

After my initial embarrassment, I do finally hop into my bathroom to change. I've put on a simple long green dress that covers my whole body such that none of the bruises are visible. When I walk out, Gale walks over to me and whispers, "Pretty dress, Princess." Gale surprises me with a quick and quiet kiss on the lips. I don't know what we are; we haven't talked about us but I'm in heaven. I love having Gale around and I love it that he kisses me every chance he gets.

I smile back and say, "So the words 'pretty dress and princess' every time you see me?"

"Only if you're wearing a pretty dress, Princess!" he says back smiling and then continues, "Is that alright?"

I smile and say, "Yes."

Posy tugs on Gale's shirt and asks, "Are you and Miss Madge friends?"

Gale nods and Posy asks to be picked up. As soon as he picks her up, Posy kisses me on the lips like Gale had just a few minutes ago and says, "Pretty dress, Princess Madge."

When Gale and I just look at Posy shocked, she says to Gale, "You said you are Miss Madge's friend and so am I. So I did exactly what you did."

Gale has a horrified look on his face and I'm sure the look on my face is similar. Posy just stares between my face and Gale's face. I finally say to Gale, "This one's all yours." I hobble over to my bed leaving Gale alone with Posy. She's his sister so it's his responsibility to explain it to her. Plus I don't have any experience having these conversations with kids. Gale takes Posy for a walk outside to explain it to her.

Gale carries me to town square. My mom holds Posy's hand while we all walk to the square together. My mom sits on the stage with my dad again and Gale sets me in the front row one seat over from Prim. Posy walks over to Rory and asks him to pick her up; as soon as he picks up Posy she kisses her mom on the lips the same way she had kissed me. My eyes go wide right away, I'm too embarrassed to look at Gale. I don't know what he said to her but it's obviously not working.

Hazelle asks, "Thank you, Pose, what was that for?"

Posy innocently replies, "Gale told me only I could kiss you like that since only he is allowed to do that to Miss Madge."

Hazelle raises her eyebrow at both of us and I'm sure I'm blushing because I feel really hot. Gale puts his hand behind his neck and says, "You told me to be nice to her, Ma."

Before anyone can say anything else, my dad welcomes everyone to the viewing. It's a good thing too because both Rory and Vick are giving me odd looks. I don't have any siblings so I don't know what to make of that look. Posy looks proud of herself. I'm just glad that Prim and Mrs. Everdeen didn't hear anything. It's embarrassing enough with all the Hawthornes – minus Gale – staring at me.

Gale sits in between me and Prim. I like that he's so protective of Prim and wants to hold her hand through all this. I squeeze Prim's hand for re-assurance too. Since I hurt my foot, I'm exempt from my Capitol appointed duties of making the rounds tonight. I can actually watch the interviews in peace.

I watch every interview with interest because I want to make sure I don't miss anything about any of the tributes. My contact with Haymitch will be very limited but just in case I see something that stands out I will be able to reach out to him. There's nothing unique or interesting in any of the interviews. I predicted all of them before they happened. Finally it's Katniss' turn to come up on the screen and I put my hand on Gale's hand to give him a reassurance squeeze. I suppose I expected a squeeze back from Gale and I think my heart breaks a little as Katniss walks up and Gale removes his hand from under mine.

Her interview is as expected as well though she looks gorgeous in that dress. Haymitch is right, Cinna is a fashion genius. Everything he's designed so far has a touch of rebellion to it. Katniss' dress exudes a similar fire as her parade outfit. Katniss performs well in front of the camera and she has the audience intrigued as to how she got that 11. But there's nothing special about her interview. Haymitch has his work cut out to continue to make her stand out. I sneak a peek at Gale out of the corner of my eye. He sits there entranced by Katniss. _Yes, there's definitely something there._

I turn my eyes back to the screen. Mrs. Everdeen is comforting Prim after Katniss' emotional interview. Gale continues to sit fascinated by Katniss. Finally Peeta walks up to the stage. This is the interview I've been dreading. I've tried to keep Peeta off my mind – it's my guilt therefore I haven't predicted anything for Peeta's interview. I don't know what to expect from him. I don't want to learn anything new about Peeta but I've prepared myself that I will pay the most attention to Peeta's interview and I WILL learn something new about him. Even if the rebellion is successful and we gain our freedom, I know that Peeta will always stay with me. I've made personal sacrifices and I'm sure that my decisions regarding the rebellion lead to sacrifices too. But all the knowing sacrifices I've made are of myself. This is the first time I've sacrificed someone else knowingly.

I sit up straighter to watch Peeta. I laugh at his jokes along with the rest of Panem. I keep my tears at bay; he is too good a person to be sacrificed. Peeta is great in front of a crowd. He could do wonders for the rebellion. Too bad I didn't know this about Peeta before he was reaped for the games. I wonder if Haymitch has told him anything.

As Peeta unconvincingly shakes his head for having a girlfriend I find myself looking around to see if I can catch the eye of the girl. I find no one. And then Peeta drops the bomb as he declares his love for Katniss.

_For Katniss!_ This must be part of Haymitch's plan. It has to be. And it is brilliant. This will keep the focus on Katniss. No one will forget her now. For a fleeting second I wonder if he is telling the truth. Could he really be in love with Katniss? I shake my head; they don't even know each other. Peeta lives at the end of my street and I barely know him; Katniss couldn't possibly know him. This has to be part of Haymitch's plan.

I look up at my dad and he is happy. His face remains emotionless as it does at all public events, but his eyes have a shine to them that I recognize as happiness. He and the peacekeepers begin to clear out the people – everyone is excited and no one wants trouble.

I look towards Gale and his chair is empty. He's gone!


	10. Friends?

**Gale**

By the time I reach the fence, the electricity is already off. I listen for the hum of the fence but the night is quiet. I take a deep breath out in the woods – outside the confines of the District. I love my District but I've always felt like a caged animal in there. Out here, I feel free – I feel like myself. Out here I feel like I can do anything. The only time I've ever felt empowered inside the fence is when I've been near Madge the last couple of days.

I feel guilty for leaving Madge. I know I should've said something to her but I just couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Peeta declared his love for Katniss, the cameras may have turned to Katniss, but every eye in the District turned to me. Everyone wanted to see **my** reaction. That's why I just had to get out.

Madge is more mobile on her feet now and hopefully she won't mind that I told Darius to take her home in the battery car. He is the only peacekeeper I would trust with such a task and he just happened to be on duty today.

Katniss…Madge – I just don't know what to think. I don't know what I feel for either of them. I walk around in circles and for once being outside the fence isn't helping. For the last couple of years I've only pictured my future with Katniss. The last few days Madge has come into my life like a breath of fresh air. Physically I'm attracted to Madge, who wouldn't be; she is beautiful. I don't know if what I feel for her is just physical attraction and gratitude. She's been protecting me for years now.

Frustrated I walk back into the district and find myself walking towards Madge's house. I know by the time I get there it will be late and I can't exactly knock on her door and wake up the household. Hell she's probably mad at me for abandoning her. I walk to her house and see most of the lights switched off. The light to her room is on; I'm tempted to knock. I don't want to wake up her mom or her dad though so I keep walking past her house and my feet take me to Madge's meadow.

As I get closer to her meadow, I see a little light in the middle of it. I finally make out Madge sitting there amongst the flowers with a little flash light next to her. My quiet hunter's feet take me to her soundlessly but somehow I think she hears me or feels me coming. _Right – all her training – of course she heard me coming_. I'm sure she's prepared herself to be aware of someone sneaking up on her. I sit next to her and she doesn't turn to me or say anything to me.

Neither one of us says anything. I don't know if Madge is mad at me but I feel more at peace sitting next to her than I did outside the fence. Without saying anything or looking at me, she puts her hand up in the air and I raise my hand to hers, my palm flushed against her palm. She intertwines our fingers and asks, "How are you?"

"Confused, sad, mad…mad at myself, mad at Katniss…mad at Mellark…mad at you. How about you?"

She scoots closer just a little and rests her head on my shoulder. My arm automatically goes around her and she says, "Me too. I get it though, Gale."

I pull her closer against me and say, "I'm sorry I left you. A part of me wanted to pick you up and run with you. But, I just had to get out of there. I felt like I was suffocating; everyone's eyes were on me to gauge my reaction. I don't even know what I feel for Katniss. For the last couple of years I've just assumed she would be my future. But I always thought I had plenty of time to figure out my feelings for her. Now it seems like I'm being rushed because I'm running out of time. And then there's you." I want to be honest with her and tell her I don't know what I feel for her but I can't bring myself to say to her that it may just be gratitude. I hope that's not all it is. Madge has protected me and carried forward my dad's dreams I respect her for that. I respect her too much; I won't be with her out of gratitude. She deserves better than that. So until I figure out what it is that I feel for Madge, I won't do anything about it.

She chuckles and says, "I know. For a minute I thought everyone was looking at me but then I realized they were looking for your reaction. No apologies necessary. I got home fine; Darius picked me up in the battery car. Both mom and I rode back with him."

"How'd you get out here?" I ask her.

"I walked. I need to stop babying my foot and the only way it's going to get better is if I start putting weight on it. I think I was enjoying being carried…by you."

I look up at her and our eyes meet and hold each other. I want to lean in and kiss her but I don't dare do it. She does it instead. Madge kisses me and within moments we're locked in a fire inducing passionate kiss. When we pull back to breathe, I put my forehead against hers and say, "Madge!"

She kisses me quickly and moves back. "I've always known there's something there between you and Katniss. I think you should take this time to figure out what it is you feel for her. As for me, I'm not available so there's no point thinking about me."

"What do you mean you're not available?" I ask her shocked.

"I'm committed to the rebellion. Depending on what the twist for the quarter quell is I still plan on volunteering next year. If I can't then I plan to go to the Capitol and work from within. In either case, in less than a year I will be gone from District 12. I don't know if I'll even make it alive."

"Madge, don't say that."

"It's the truth, Gale. I've wanted this for so long that I can't back out of it now. The rebellion is finally starting. I want to give freedom and hope to every child so they don't have to make the kind of choices, you, Katniss, Peeta and I have to make. So they don't have to live like Finnick Odair or Haymitch or my mom or your mom…the list is endless, Gale. I have to do this."

"I want the same thing, Madge. I'm fully committed to it too."

She puts her hand out, palm up this time, and says, "Friends?"

"Friends forever!" I say shaking her hand. I stand up and offer her my hand to help her up. I need to get Madge home so she can sleep for a bit. There will be another mandatory viewing tomorrow morning for the start of the games.

As I pull her up, I can't help but kiss her again. I don't know if I'm allowed to kiss her or not but I do it anyway. She kisses me back so I guess its okay; I don't know what it means. Then I have a thought – something I want to make sure she understands.

"Madge, you know that when I kiss you, it's because I want to kiss YOU. I don't want you to think I'm using you."

She smiles and says, "I know. Believe me you're not that good an actor. You couldn't fake that kind of passion."

I laugh and pick up Madge in my arms. I'm starting to understand Madge better but once again she's a step ahead of me – _she gets me_. She may be the only person who fully understands me. "Gale, what are you doing? I can walk."

"I'm still getting paid to do this, princess or maybe I just need to hold you close to me," I say. She doesn't say anything but she puts her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder.

I kiss her forehead and I know that there's something definitely here between me and Madge that has nothing to do with just physical attraction or gratitude. Madge makes me feel at peace and once again I feel empowered. I want to make Madge happy and protect her. Though that thought makes me laugh because Madge doesn't need protection from anyone. She protects herself and everyone else in her life.

As if she's read my thoughts, Madge says, "Gale, if you decide to be with Katniss I want you to know I'll be happy for you. If you don't and there really is something between us then let's just make a pact to fight for the rebellion till the end of our lives. And if we get lucky enough to win our freedom, then we'll talk about us. But we won't let our romance get in the way of our fight. And no matter what happens we'll stay good friends and we will always talk through everything."

"You got it, princess. You'll see I'll be with you till the end of it all." I take Madge up to her room and lay her on her bed. I pull up her covers around her and give her a quick kiss as I say, "Good night, princess. Sleep now and have sweet dreams. See you in the morning."

One more quick kiss and once again I leave Madge's house smiling and whistling. Somehow Madge managed to put me in a good mood even after everything that happened today.

I get home quite late expecting everyone to be asleep but Rory and Ma are waiting for me. Hell, I hope I don't have to talk about my feelings with them now too and just when I was beginning to forget about it. Before I say anything, Ma asks, "Gale, are you okay, I've been worried sick for you. Rory checked everywhere for you and we couldn't find you."

Rory gives me an angry look. He's obviously not happy with me. I close the door and say, "I'm sorry, Ma. I just had to get out of there. I thought I'd go hunting but it was too dark so I went to check up on Madge and make sure she got home okay."

My mom sighs with relief and asks, "What is all this about you kissing Madge. Posy told me that you told her that only you are allowed to kiss Madge and she saw you kiss her."

I'm embarrassed but I can't afford to lie to my mom. In case anything ever goes wrong she needs to know all the facts to be able to protect herself and the kids. "Madge and I are friends. I like her, but I'm from the seam and she's the Mayor's daughter. There's no future for us. We're just having some fun, Ma. There's nothing to worry about."

Before Ma can say anything, Rory pipes up angrily, "So, Madge and Katniss? Those are the only two important people in your life. What are we…nothing to you now?"

Ma is about to admonish him but I stop her. It makes me mad that Rory feels this way but I was his age once so I do understand. The hard part is making him understand that everything I do is for him, Vick and Posy. I put myself in danger everyday so I can keep the three of them safe. Katniss helps me feed them so of course she's important to me. Madge is important to me for so many reasons that I can't pin point but just know that she's important to me. But how to explain this to Rory?

I take a deep breath and say, "Rory, I understand you're upset. But taking it out on Madge and Katniss isn't going to help. Everything I do is for our family here in this house. You guys are the most important to me."

Rory is still angry as he says, "I get it that Katniss is your hunting partner. You need her for basic survival. What is Madge?"

_What is Madge_ – a question I've been asking myself for the last few days? Madge makes me happy; I've found a peace in Madge that I haven't felt since dad died. "Madge is my connection to dad." I say out loud without meaning to.

Ma gasps and says, "Gale! You know?"

In response to my mom, I take the guitar pick out of my pocket and hold it up to the candle light. My mom starts crying as she takes it from me. She must have a lot more memories associated with this pick. I wonder if my dad won her heart by playing for her. My mom's tears are my answer that yes – this pick means something special to her. It's a part of my dad – a part that she fell in love with. She looks up at me with questioning eyes.

I say, "Dad gave it to Madge to hold onto it for me. I think he wanted me to trust her and giving her this pick was his way of sending that message to me."

"Gale, your dad and the mayor spent a lot of time together trying to change this world. I don't know exactly what they had planned. Your dad didn't want me to know any details so I'd stay innocent."

I interrupt her and say, "It's best you still stay in the dark. Madge has given my life a purpose now. She's kept dad's dream alive for the last four years and I plan to help her."

I turn to Rory and say, "This doesn't mean that you guys won't still be first but I can't just let her carry on dad's dreams by herself."

Rory hugs me and says, "I'm sorry, Gale. I won't ever doubt you again. I know you love us. I'll support you in any way you tell me to make dad's dream come true."

I hug him back and say, "For now, I don't want you to ask me anything. I know you have a lot of questions. Time will come when I can tell you more but not now."

"I promise to do whatever you say."

I chuckle and say, "For now there's nothing for you to do. But I'm going to teach you to play the guitar like dad taught me."

Rory smiles and gives me another hug before going to the bedroom. My mom is still holding the pick. I give her a kiss and hug and follow Rory into the bedroom to give my mom some privacy.

I show up to Madge's house the next day to pick her up and when I get there Madge is walking down the stairs in a beautiful pink dress. She's limping a little but there's strength in her eyes as if mastering the stairs is another part of her training she must do. Her determination brings a smile to my face. She looks beautiful when she has that fire in her eyes. I know better than to offer to help her right now. Before I can say anything to her she says, "I think I'd like to walk today, may I just hold onto your arm for support?"

I nod and we walk out to the town square with her mom. "Posy's going to love that dress. You may not be able to stop her from touching your dress the entire time today."

Mrs. Undersee answers for Madge, "Will she have more kisses for Madge today too?"

I look at Madge embarrassed and she's looking at the ground. Mrs. Undersee finally says, "Madge and I don't have any secrets."

I smile at her and thankfully we've reached the town square. I escort her to the top of the stage next to the Mayor and take my seat in between Madge and Prim. Madge hugs Prim and tells her to not worry. I have faith in Madge and I want to believe her but I'm scared for Katniss. I trust Madge but I can't put my trust in Haymitch or Mellark.

We all wait, tensed – no one says anything. Madge squeezes my hand and I relish in her touch. She tries to move her hand off mine and I catch it and hold it. I need her today more than I've ever needed her. Katniss needs to get through the bloodbath.

The Mayor welcomes us once again and the screen flickers on with Panem's seal. We get an aerial view of the arena and I'm happy that it's wooded. The woods will provide protection, shelter and food for Katniss. The screen takes us to tributes rising up onto the plates and I finally see Katniss. I have hope and I will not lose my confidence in her. I know she won't die in the bloodbath of the first day. She's too smart for that.

"No, no, no!" Madge whispers next to me. When I raise my eyebrow at her she says, "There's a bow and arrows at the Cornucopia. Katniss looks like she's going to make a run for it."

"Damn, I told her to do whatever she can to get her hands on a bow and arrow. I shouldn't have said that to her. She needs to get out of there and go into the woods."

"Yes, she does. No, Katniss don't do it. Look Peeta's shaking his head at her."

I can't think of Mellark right now, 60 seconds is up and Katniss is still just standing there. "Run damnit." I'm restless enough to get up and push her off her plate and towards the woods. "Come on, Katniss, get moving."

As if she's woken from her trance, Katniss starts running. She reaches for a small orange backpack and the girl from 2 throws a knife at her. Out of nowhere a boy jumps in front of Katniss and takes the knife for her. _Madge was right, that boy just saved her life_. I look over at Madge and she has tears in her eyes.

"The first sacrifice…from District 9. His name was Alto," she says. Madge has been studying all the tributes and has everything memorized about them. Somehow I think Madge will never forget Alto.

"He was 15. Oldest of 5 children. I know exactly how his mentor got him on board," Madge whispers next to me.

"Yes, if I was in the games and Haymitch gave me a chance to sacrifice myself in order to protect Rory, Vick and Posy from reapings I would have done it in a heartbeat."

She smiles and says, "You do that every time you go to the other side of the fence."

We both turn our heads back to the screen and suddenly Madge says, "Oh no! He doesn't know. Damn it Haymitch!"

I look back to the screen to see what's upset Madge and there on the screen is a shot of Mellark throwing a spear at the boy from District 5 in order to protect the girl from District 2. He is surprisingly good with that spear. _Where did he learn to do that?_ Mellark walks past the dead tribute from District 5 and offers his hand to the girl from 2 to get her up. _What is Mellark doing?_

I look towards Madge and once again she has tears in her eyes. "Haymitch didn't tell him anything. Peeta doesn't know. He would've never killed an ally."

I can't help myself from thinking…if he doesn't know then is he really in love with Katniss?

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Gale's pretty confused about his feelings for Katniss and Madge, isn't he?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Night in the Meadow

**Madge**

Gale and I walk my mom back home and then continue onto my meadow. Neither one of us has said a word after watching eleven kids' faces appear on the screen. Katniss didn't kill anyone; Peeta killed two tributes today and joined the career pack. I don't know if Haymitch is still in charge or if Peeta is acting on his own. I wish I had taken the time to understand Peeta better.

As soon as we are behind my house and out of sight, Gale puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. I too put my arm around his waist. At the meadow Gale and I sit down and he lies back. After a minute he pulls on my sleeve and I too lay back – my head on his chest. I love being this close to Gale; I have no idea what we have but life is too short to question it or even try to figure it out for now.

As I draw circles on Gale's chest, he asks, "Twenty-three tributes die every year. Why so much sadness today? Katniss made it out and she's safe in a tree for the night."

I sigh and say, "I know. I mourn every single child every year; it keeps my resolve for the rebellion strong. For once I am at a loss as to what is going on in these games. I don't understand what Peeta is doing. But I do know that whatever is going on, Peeta is too good a person to be able to live with himself after killing two people." I put my chin on Gale's chest and look up at him. I know he doesn't like Peeta but he's going to have to get over his jealousy if he is truly committed to the rebellion.

Before Gale can say anything, I ask, "Do you think that if your dad was still alive or if he had told you everything before he died that you and I would have been the kind of friends that you and Katniss are? You know if you and I had trained for the games together for the last four years instead of you and Katniss hunting together for the last four years?"

Gale flips me over in one smooth movement so I'm on my back and he's hovering over me as he says, "You and I were meant to be friends. Of course we would have been wonderful friends if we'd trained together. Madge, just a few days ago I hated you but our fate brought us together regardless of how far apart we may have been from each other."

Before Gale can say anything else, I pull him down to me and kiss him. I love our kisses. I love the way they make me feel. For the last four years I've put the rebellion before everything else. I've avoided boys; though I've been in love with Gale for a long time, I've avoided him too. But now being this close to Gale, I can't avoid it anymore. I don't care if he has feelings for Katniss, I don't care that we haven't made any sort of a commitment to each other – I just want to live in the moment when it comes to Gale and his kisses. My whole body comes alive under his hands and he has awakened the girl inside me that I'd never given a chance to blossom. He makes me feel like a normal sixteen year old girl and if all I'm doing is stealing a few of these moments – I am okay with it. I need these moments from Gale. He may not be in love with me but his kisses and the look in his eyes are enough to tell me that I mean something special to him._ And that is enough for now_. Neither one of us can give or take any more than that from each other.

My hands travel under his t-shirt on his back. I love the feel of his bare skin. His back is soft yet strong, I can feel the muscles contract under my fingers. Nothing in my life has ever felt as wonderful as this moment.

Gale's hand on my hip has gathered enough of my dress that the bottom of my dress now lays on the top of my thigh. I don't want to stop what's happening right now; nothing has ever felt as right as this. Gale's hand moves to my thigh; his fingers touch my legs with the softest of the touches that send shivers up and down my body. As his fingers graze a bite mark, he stops and lies back taking me with him so my head rests on his shoulders.

We both lay still catching our breath. After a few minutes, I chuckle and say, "Who ever thought I could bring Gale Hawthorne to this stage?"

He laughs, kisses the top of my head and says, "Madge, you have no idea what you do to me. I almost lost all control when your hands touched my bare skin." Gale takes my hand in his and kisses the tip of my fingers. "But I respect you too much to continue."

I give gale's shoulders a squeeze and I know he knows that I understand what he means and that I feel the same way. I didn't think it was possible, but today I have fallen even deeper in love with Gale Hawthorne. I no longer care what happens between us. Fate brought us together and I'll leave it up to fate to take us where it wishes. Right now I love being in Gale's arms.

I must have fallen asleep because Gale nudges me and says, "Madge, I think I better get you home; it's almost three in the morning. We both fell asleep."

"No, don't wanna go. Wanna stay here with you," I say as I move even closer into Gale's warm body. I've never slept in someone's arms and the feeling is un-describable; I don't want to move from here. Gale pushes me onto my back and once again hovers over me. He bends down to kiss me and says, "I don't want your parents to not be able to trust me. I'd spend the whole night out here with you if I could."

"I don't care about anyone else right now," I say as my fingers brush through his hair. He shrugs and lies on his back once again pulling me with him. I cuddle up close to him and within moments I'm fast asleep again.

We watch the sun come up and then we both leave the meadow. I tell him to go home and not walk me home. I won't lie to my parents but obviously they are not going to be happy with me.

As I walk up towards my back porch, I see my dad pacing on it. I sigh; time to face my dad. "Good morning, daddy." I say walking up towards him.

He puts his hand up and says, "It's a beautiful morning for a walk, Madge."

As soon as we're far enough from the house my dad says, "Madge, I've let you make your own decisions because I trust you but it is unacceptable for you to be out all night like this."

"Dad, Gale and I went to the meadow to discuss the games and I guess we were more tired than I thought. We both fell asleep. Nothing happened."

"Madge, I believe you, but let me make myself clear. You are not to spend the night alone with Gale Hawthorne. I don't care that he's Rick's son; he's 18 years old and you're 17. Am I clear on this?"

"Yes, daddy. We'll be careful to not do that again." I pout for my dad and for the first time he doesn't smile back at me. I know that my dad is really mad at me. I decide it's time to make him laugh.

"So, it's okay with you if I volunteer for the Hunger Games but not okay for me to fall asleep in the meadow with a friend? That's where you draw the line?"

My joke backfires and my dad gets a pained look on his face as he says, "Madge, I've never been okay with you volunteering for the games."

I hug my dad quickly and explain, "I know, daddy. I didn't mean it that way. Don't worry I haven't lost my focus."

"Baby, it isn't about losing focus. If you want to get married and settle down instead of work for the rebellion – I am okay with that. It has always been your choice. I just don't want you to HAVE to do that. I was seventeen once too," he says.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about that. Gale is committed to his family. He doesn't want another mouth to feed right now. Believe me, Gale's not like any normal teenager. He has focus in his life as I do in mine. We are both committed to the rebellion more than we are to each other."

My dad kisses my forehead and says, "Okay, I trust you. I still don't want you spending any more nights out in the meadow with him."

_Shew…all things considered I got off pretty easy_. I go inside the house to change and go to Prim's house. Today's viewing is mandatory for anyone not at work or school but not in the square. We're only expected in the square every other night. Last night I promised Prim that I'd watch the games with her. Prim is exempt from school so she can watch the entire games – not just the highlights that will be shown during the lunch hours in the school.

After I've dressed, I go to kiss my mom bye. When I walk in I notice she hasn't taken the morphling and I wonder if my mom is also mad at me for staying out the whole night. But she just smiles and pats my cheek. I know the look in her eyes; this look is not because she is happy that I'm doing normal teenage things. No, she's happy because she thinks I won't continue working for the rebellion if Gale and I become serious with each other. She wants to use Gale as enticement for me to stay in District 12. If only she knew that deeper I fall in love with Gale the more I want the rebellion. I want the rebellion for him so he doesn't have to hunt illegally, so he doesn't have to work in the mines. I want him to have the freedom to choose his own profession – the freedom to buy what he wants for himself and his family. I can't explain all this to my mom so I kiss her on the cheek and say out loud, "I'm going to the Everdeens' to watch the games with them. I can't wait to see how Katniss and Peeta did through the night. District 12 is doing great this year for once."

My mom smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

I put some food in a picnic basket and head off to the seam to watch the games with Prim. The viewing on our screens will start in about an hour. I hope Katniss and Peeta did alright through the night. Thinking about them, I almost feel guilty about my night in Gale's arms.

Just before I reach Prim's house, I see Gale walking towards me. He's still far away but I'd recognize that gait anywhere – the strength in those long strides is unmistakably his. I stop and watch him. He smiles as he gets closer to me. I smile back. Gale doesn't smile a lot, but lately he's been smiling for me – a feeling that makes me giddy.

"So, did you get in trouble for last night?" I ask him.

He smiles and says, "Yeah. Ma was really mad at me. She's forbidden me from spending the night with you in the meadow."

I laugh at that and say, "My dad forbade me the same. So I guess the rest of the district is fine; just not the meadow?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Gale says. He squeezes my hand and says, "Last night was great. I don't think I've ever slept better than I did last night."

"Me too," I reply back. "Why are you not in school today?"

"Well, the Mayor's paid me through the end of the games to carry his princess around so I'm exempt from school," he says.

I laugh, "You're not doing a good job since I've walked all the way here."

Gale picks me up even though I protest. But I don't protest for long. I settle my head on his shoulder and sigh in contentment. He says, "I love having an excuse for carrying you around. You're going to have to hurt your foot again after the games are over."

Prim is waiting for me on the front steps of her house. I ask Gale to put me down but he doesn't. He walks up to Prim and says, "Special delivery just for you."

Prim leads us inside and Gale settles me on the sofa. I hand Prim the basket with food and notice she already has cookies on the table. Before I can say anything she says, "Peeta's dad sent these cookies and some bread for us."

Guilt courses through my body again. I've sacrificed Peeta – he and his family are good. What have I done here? The screen flickers on with Panem's seal. Claudius Templesmith comes on and says, "So what exactly is going on between Peeta and Katniss? For all of us who thought Peeta was in love with Katniss, what should we make of him teaming up with the others to find Katniss? Although Katniss looked happy to see him with the group. Maybe they've planned this. Peeta Mellark certainly is a killing machine – 3 tributes under his belt already. I think he very well could be our winner this year."

_What happened last night?_ I'm tired of Templesmith's commentary for the Capitol citizens; I want them to show us highlights of last night. Obviously Peeta killed another tribute sometime during the night.

Finally, we see the highlights and I'm relieved once again as I watch Peeta hold the girl's – the one from District 8 – hand. This kill is a mercy kill – the girl is in pain and begs Peeta to finish her off, which he does. I sigh in relief – Peeta's still on our side. Peeta looks up at the tree that Katniss is belted in for just a moment and then walks away. _He knows she's there. He came back for this girl just to get the careers away from Katniss. He's still protecting her._

As the careers make their way back to their camp, the boy from 2 – Cato – asks him, "So how did she get an 11?"

Peeta replies, "I don't know. She was very secretive throughout the training and back in our quarters. She never talked to me. I even told everyone I loved her to get her to talk to me that night but she didn't. She ignored me like she had the rest of the time."

Cato says again, "So you're with us until we kill her and then you're on your own?"

Peeta replies, "We all know she's the real competition so once we kill her – which we'll need all of us – then we should all break our alliance. Don't you agree?"

"Sure, lover boy. That makes sense. Think back to the time you've spent with her, there must be something she's good at that got her the 11."

Peeta thinks seriously and says, "I'd have to guess that like me she's good with a knife and a spear. We do these exercises in school that are similar to the motion of throwing a knife and a spear. I saw her at the spear station and I think, like me, she'd figured it out too."

"Spears, huh? At the next kill, let's leave all the spears with the body so they can be out of the arena for good."

Marvel and Glimmer, from District 1, protest because the spear is their weapon of choice but Cato shuts them down. He is obviously in-charge of this group.

Next to me Gale says, "Good job, Mellark. Lead them away from Katniss' real strengths."

"Exactly, and now Cato is going to get rid of all the spears in the arena – disarming two careers from their weapon of choice. Brilliant. Peeta is just brilliant," I say.

"I don't know how much of that was luck for Mellark but if he comes out and Katniss doesn't, I'll kill him myself. I don't care if I get executed for it."

I squeeze Gale's hand. And finally the screen takes us to live footage. Katniss needs water. Gale stands up and starts pacing. "Damn, Haymitch, send her some water. She must have some sponsors."

Gale paces for a while and then says, "I'm going to the hob. Greasy Sae has started a collection for Katniss and I'm going to put all my money in there so Katniss can get some water. She can't survive without water."

Next to us, Prim gasps and says, "Nightlock. No Katniss don't eat those. They'll kill you in less than a minute. Please Katniss throw those away."

Gale and I both move closer to the TV and channel all our thoughts to Katniss to throw those away. She does and we all sigh with relief.

"She needs water. There won't be anything left if she doesn't get it soon," with those words Gale walks out.

* * *

**A/N: This is the level of protectiveness and loyalty I would expect from Gale regardless of how he felt for her...what do you think?**

**Thank you!**


	12. Water & Woods

**Gale**

I've only just made it to the front steps of the Everdeens' house when I turn around and go back inside. _I can't leave Madge – I can't walk out on her again_. I trust her to know what's going on. She's been studying the games – she knows what she's doing. If she is not freaking out then I won't either. I sit down next to Madge and she smiles at me and gives my hand a squeeze.

Katniss is still walking in search of water. She looks tired and THIRSTY. I wish I could just send her water. I will positive thoughts for both of us. They show us shots of all the other tributes. The careers and Peeta are all asleep by the lake where they've stashed all the supplies. The boy from District 3 is doing something with the tribute platforms. He could probably kill all six of them right now and take out Katniss' most fierce competition. But then there would be no one left to hunt down the rest. _Maybe the giant from District 11 would do it._ But the boy from 3 just goes on about his work ignoring all the careers and Mellark fast asleep.

All the other five tributes are basically hiding in one place or another. The screen goes back to Capitol citizens and their commentary. Our mandatory viewing period is over. Now it is optional to watch. I walk up to the TV and turn it off and say, "Prim, why don't you get some rest? I'm going to take Madge home and then I'm going hunting. I'll drop off some game later."

I pick up Madge once again – we must keep up the appearances – and we leave. I take Madge to my meadow since its closer to the seam. This meadow is not as well tended; Madge takes care of her meadow. She gets down and then grabs my hand and pulls me to the fence. I immediately pull my hand away and say, "You're not going out there. You're going home or waiting here for me to come back."

She smiles wickedly and squirms through to the other side under the fence. I sigh; of course Madge would have to be difficult. Does she listen to anyone or does she just do whatever she feels like doing? As if the Mayor is not already mad enough at me for keeping her out all night; if he finds out I snuck her out of the District, what will he do? I follow her through to the other side – not much else I can do at this time.

"Are you trying to have me punished?" I ask her on the other side of the fence.

"My dad would never punish YOU for this. He knows how stubborn I can be; he wouldn't blame you. Come on we're wasting good hunting time," Madge says excitedly.

I shake my head and follow her. _Is there anywhere I wouldn't follow Madge Undersee?_ I take out my bow and she comes closer to inspect it. I let her hold it. She places an arrow on it – I'm surprised she knows how to do that. After all Madge may have been trained for the games, she couldn't possibly know how to use a bow and arrow. I only know because Katniss taught me.

"Do you only have one?" she asks me.

I shake my head and take out Katniss' bow and arrows as well. Madge smiles and walks ahead of me. Does she have any idea what she's getting herself into?

We both spot a squirrel and shoot at it at the same time. Both our arrows go flying right into the squirrel's body. She's not a clean shot like Katniss but it's not a bad shot. I ask surprised, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says, "Before North America was destroyed they had something called "wii" and it's basically a simulator to learn anything. My dad's family saved it and I've used that for a lot of different kind of training. But virtual training is just not the same as real life training. On the 'wii' I can hit the smallest animals straight in the eye, but you can see that's obviously not the case out here. Will you train me out here?"

"Madge, I don't want to train you. I don't want you to go into the games – at least not without me."

"Gale! This is why I wanted us to stay just friends. We can't lose focus. We can't stop fighting because we're afraid of losing each other. I have less than a year left in District 12; don't you want me to have all the necessary skills?"

I pull her to me and kiss her. I can't help myself; that fire is back in her eyes and I can't resist Madge whenever she has that fire in her eyes. I'd give her anything she asks for right now. "We aren't just friends. But I'm sorry." I release her and say, "Training begins right now. Let's go check my snares first."

Madge and I hold hands and start on my snare run. I teach her how to set the snares, how to release the animals and re-set them. It no longer surprises me that she's good with whatever I teach her. I tell her once and she does it. By the time she does it for the second or third time, she's mastered it. _Is there anything she can't do?_

Between what was caught in my snares and what we've both been able to shoot down, I have a decent haul – similar to when Katniss and I worked together. We gather everything under the tree where I stash away both bows and all the arrows. I ask Madge if she knows how to climb a tree and she surprises me by shaking her head, no. I would've thought that was one of the first things she learned. But I won't say anything to her. I walk up to her and turn her to face the tree. Then I stand behind her and lead her hands up to the first branch that she can use to pull herself up. She can't quite reach that branch so I move closer to her to stretch her fingers up around the branch.

She says, "I can't pull myself up, Gale. I need help."

I lift her a little and she turns her body in my arms. I lose my balance as I try to catch her and crash into the tree just behind me. Madge wraps her legs around my waist and kisses me. As I get lost in her kiss, suddenly she pulls herself up; I don't know when her fingers deserted my hair and grabbed the branch above my head. In a flash she's out of my arms and on the tree.

When I look up she asks, "Like this?"

"Oh you liar. You're going to get it now," I chase her up the tree. She climbs skillfully and fast. She's lighter than me so she climbs higher than me. I'm stuck I don't think I could go any higher without the branches breaking off.

"I can't believe you fell for that one. Tree climbing is training 101," she teases me.

I smile up at her and say, "You're going to have to come down at some point. I have patience; I can wait."

To my horror, Madge jumps down from the tree. I rush down the tree to make sure she's okay. She's landed on her feet and stands up just as I get down. "Are you okay? Are you stupid; you could've broken your leg?"

She brushes dirt off her clothes and says, "Relax, Gale. You don't think I'd let myself get treed by someone do you? That jump was exhilarating."

"You are such a show-off!" I say embarrassed.

"Aw, Gale. Did I hurt your pride? I had to show off a little since you think you're so much superior to everyone else."

"I have a superior attitude? Ms. 'you don't think I'd let myself get treed by someone do you'!" I imitate her tone with her words.

Madge laughs and moves closer to me. She pushes me against the tree and kisses me hard showing me just how exhilarating that jump was for her. It's as if she's transferring her adrenaline rush to me through this kiss. My hands move to her hair and I feel her hands under my t-shirt – on my bare back. She runs her fingers on my back and the feeling is exquisite. I want Madge like I've never wanted anyone else. Right now I'd take 10 more mouths to feed just to be with Madge. Today she's worn shorts and a t-shirt. I dare to slide my fingers under her shirt. She moves even closer to me. Her skin is soft as feather and I want to feel her skin against my skin. I push her away just a little and say, "Madge, I won't be able to stop myself if we go any further."

Madge puts her finger to my lips and says, "Gale, I trust you. I don't want _that_ right now. It will bring the kind of complication to our relationship that we don't need right now. So I trust you, I know you won't do anything I don't want."

I kiss her quickly and move away from her a little. I don't ever want to do anything to hurt Madge. "You're putting too much trust in me. I don't trust myself when it comes to you."

She smiles and says, "Thank you."

When I shake my head confused at her, she just smiles again and begins to pick up the game we've gathered at the foot of the tree. Madge helps me carry everything home. As soon as she puts everything down, Posy launches herself into Madge's arms. Thankfully Madge catches her easily.

Posy begins a monologue of telling Madge everything that's happened since she last saw her. Ma raises her eyebrows at me to ask, 'is it really smart to be hunting illegally with the Mayor's daughter? I shrug my shoulders and say, "She's okay mom. She won't say anything." If only ma knew that Madge wanted training from me. I shake my head and walk over to Madge and Posy where I take Posy from Madge's arms and say, "Pose give her a break. She just walked in."

I set Posy down and ask Madge, "Do you have time or do you need to go home right away."

"I have time," she says.

I take her hand and pull her into my room. Posy follows us in too, no doubt – orders from my mom. What does she think Madge and I will do in my room with a house full of people? I roll my eyes at Madge and settle her down on my bed. Posy climbs in her lap and Madge laughs. I grab the guitar and my dad's pick and settle on Rory's mattress next to mine. I play a song for Madge that my dad had taught me. She smiles and says, "He taught me that song too."

I make a mental note to get Thom's guitar next time Madge comes over so we can play together. Right now, watching Madge sit on my bed, I want to kiss her badly but I know that I won't get the chance, not with Posy around. And now Vick and Rory are in here too. I take this as a good opportunity to introduce Madge and Rory.

"Madge, I'm teaching Rory to play this song." And then I look at Rory and say, "Dad taught Madge how to play this song as well."

Rory is enthralled by that. He was barely eight when dad died; his memories of dad are somewhat hazy. Madge smiles at Rory and says, "If Gale doesn't have time you can come to my house and I'll teach you. Your dad was going to teach me a different song but I loved to listen to him play this one so he gave in and taught me this one first."

"So, you've always gotten everything you've wanted from all the Hawthorne men?" I turn to Rory and say, "Watch out for this one, you're next."

We all laugh and I think Rory feels more comfortable with Madge. At least I think he understands why Madge is so important to me. I get up and say, "Ok, I'm going to walk Madge home." I've got lots to do before I have to be home in time for 2-hours of mandatory viewing in our own homes.

Rory pipes up, "I'll walk Madge home. I have some questions for her about dad anyway. You can get started on everything else you want to do."

I know Rory just wants to help but I'm scared of what he may ask Madge and what she may tell him. I shoot her a concerned look and she smiles back and says, "I'd like that, Rory." Everyone starts to walk out and I grab Madge's hand and hold her back. "What're you going to tell him?"

Madge shrugs and says, "Whatever he wants to know."

"No – not whatever," I say back.

"Give me some credit, Gale. I'm not going to tell him anything about the rebellion. He's way too young for that. But your dad used to share stories about all three of you with me. I'll tell him about those," she says. She gives me a quick peck on the lips and rushes out the door. I smile because she's not as sneaky as she thinks – Vick saw her kiss me.

As soon as Rory and Madge are out the door, Vick comes up to me and asks, "Are you going to marry Madge?"

Posy pipes up, "Ooh, you'll become a real prince if you marry the princess."

Ugh I love my brother and sister but I don't want to have this conversation with them. Frustrated I reply, "I'm not a prince and Madge is not a princess. No one is getting married here; we're just friends." With those words I walk out the door.

Then I have a horrible thought and walk back in; I look at Vick and Posy and say, "Ok, we're more than just friends because friends don't kiss each other like that. We like each other but it's nothing serious. We are NOT getting married." Then I walk out again. I hope that was enough for them to understand. Truthfully, I don't even know what Madge and I are. But the last thing I need is for Vick and Posy to go around kissing their friends. My talks with Posy have already backfired on me once. I shake my head and smile at the thought of Posy kissing Ma at the square and the horrified look on Madge's face.

I take some game over to the Everdeens' house and assure both Prim and Mrs. Everdeen that Katniss will find water soon. If she doesn't, Haymitch will send her some. I also stop by the hob to trade. I need to save up for a dress for Posy. I walk over to Greasy Sae and drop as much of my money into the collection for Katniss as I can. Hopefully this will pay for something for Katniss. Every little gift in the arena could be the difference between life and death. I drop a few more coins in at that thought; Posy's dress can wait. Greasy Sae looks questioningly at me and I reply, "She needs water more than I need food right now." I put a couple more coins in and leave. These days I hate going anywhere in the district. Everyone gives me pitying looks. No one other than Madge believes that Katniss will come home.

I realize that I won't make it home in time for the mandatory viewing so I decide to go to the square. I'm sure at least some of my friends will be there. That's the thing, during mandatory in-home evening viewing we're not allowed to go to each other's houses but we can meet in the town square and watch with friends under the watchful eyes of the peacekeepers. Ma will understand that's what I've done – I've done this in the years past.

When I get to the square I'm pleasantly surprised to see Madge and Prim. I guess Prim didn't want to be home alone with her mother. I talk to Thom for a couple of minutes and then go sit next to Prim. Madge is on the other side of Prim so I can't hold her hand tonight.

Nothing major happens tonight. A part of me dies watching Katniss struggle without water. I hate Haymitch right now, I hate the Capitol, and I hate what they put us through. Madge is right; I need to keep my anger directed towards the right cause. We need the rebellion to happen. "Come on Katniss," I say. "You can make it just hang in there for the night."

Katniss settles in the tree for the night. The only death today was the one we saw earlier this morning – the girl from 8 - Mellark's mercy kill. The career group is getting everything ready to go hunting again. They hunt at night and sleep through the day. I hate it that just when the careers are getting ready to hunt our viewing ends. We'll have to wait till the morning to find out what happened over the night. The capitol citizens get 24-7 coverage. It's just another thing to add to the list of why I hate the Capitol.

I get up and notice that Prim has been crying throughout the viewing. She stands up and looks shaky on her feet. I reach over to pick her up and say to Madge, "I'm going to take Prim home and…"

Before I can finish, Madge cuts me off and says, "I'll see you in the morning. Good night Gale, Prim." And Madge walks off towards her house.


	13. Because of Katniss

**Madge**

I walk to my shed; I haven't been here in a while. This is where I've done most of my training. The 'wii' with the capitol programmed TV is set up in here. I've babied my foot the last few days and I need to do some strengthening exercises. I need to figure out what's happening in the games. This is the first time I can't figure it out and these are the most important games. I don't like not-knowing what's going on. And now there are a lot of people depending on me and on what's happening in the games.

My brain feels like it's overloaded. I can't figure out the games. I can't figure out Peeta. I don't know what's happening between me and Gale. Why am I even allowing anything to happen between us – it can only end in pain for both of us or me? Why am I letting petty jealousy rule my emotions? Why am I even letting emotions rule my head at all?

The door to the shed opens and my dad walks in. I run into his open arms and let my tears fall. "I don't know what's happening dad. There's just too much going on. Everything feels like it's spinning out of control," I sob into my dad's shirt.

"It's okay, baby. I just talked to Haymitch and he assured me that Katniss is really close to the water source. If she doesn't find it in the morning he will send her some water. You know that Haymitch won't let her die of thirst."

I wipe my tears and my dad and I work out together. We haven't done this in a while. As we walk back home my dad asks me about Gale and me. I tell him that I don't know what's happening between us but that I'm falling deeper in love with him.

My dad says, "Baby, maybe you should just stay clear of him."

"I can't, daddy. Gale is to me what morphling is to mama. I know I need to stay away but I can't; I'm hooked. Most likely I'll be gone from District 12 in less than a year. That's all the time I have left to spend with him. I want to spend time with him and these memories will be enough to take me through the rest of the rebellion or the end of my life. Whatever pain or confusion it brings either now or later, I don't care. I just want to live in this moment with him."

My dad kisses my forehead and we walk back into the house talking animatedly about the games. We have a television in the basement that also gets 24-7 coverage just like the Capitol residents. In the morning I find that Haymitch is true to his words and Katniss has found water. I spend some time with Prim and Gale and both are happy to see Katniss sit in water content and no longer thirsty. Our mandatory viewing in the square is about to end on a happy note because Katniss is in a tree and Peeta is getting ready to hunt with the other careers once again. As the two hours come to an end, the Panem seal does not come on.

Instead Claudius Templesmith comes back on and says, "We have a special treat for all the viewers. Everyone is free to go home now. For this treat there will be another mandatory viewing in town squares in the morning. Schools and work will be cancelled in all of the Districts tomorrow.

Gale and I share a look of horror – only something bad could come of this. He helps his mom gather his family and sets them on their way. Gale follows me up to the stage to get my mom and walks home with us. I whisper to Gale that I'll meet him in the meadow in just a few minutes. I walk in the house with my mom and get her settled in her room. I tell her loudly that I'm off to bed for a few hours as well and then walk out the back door towards my meadow.

When I get closer, I see Gale pacing the meadow. Clearly he's worried about Katniss. I stand and watch him for a while; I can tell he's worried about Katniss. Is that just a friendly loyalty or something more? I'm instantaneously jealous. I know I shouldn't be. After all Katniss is in the games fighting for her life and am I really jealous about what Gale may be feeling for her right now? _I'm losing my focus_. I need to figure out what's going on in the games; what's going through Peeta's head right now. What horror are the game makers about to bestow on the tributes? I need to make sure I'm present for the next phone call with Haymitch. He and I are the experts on talking in code – not Haymitch and my dad.

Gale sees me standing a few feet from the meadow and says, "Hey, why're you standing there?" He opens his arms for me and I want to walk into them and kiss him. I want to push him to the ground and make love to him all night. But I won't because I can't. Gale's making me lose my focus and I'm becoming too soft.

Perhaps I should just start looking into a job in Snow's administration in the Capitol now, as Haymitch suggested before he left for the games. Haymitch has always told me to leave that door open because that may do more good than going into the games – especially now. My main reason for going into the games was to send a message to all the Districts that it's time to start the rebellion and then go ahead and show them through my actions in the games that if I can rebel – a teenage girl - then so can they. Haymitch knows all this. He could've very well prepared Katniss for all that. So maybe he's right, I should start looking into that job in the Capitol.

I walk past Gale's open arms and sit down in the middle of the meadow. Gale sits down next to me and asks, "Madge you look off. Katniss is still okay isn't she?"

I know I shouldn't be mad at Gale, but jealousy/love do strange things to people and I angrily reply, "Damn it, Gale! Why is it always about Katniss? Are you even capable of seeing anything beyond her?"

Gale yells back, "It's about her because she's fighting for her life while we're making out in this meadow or out in the woods."

"How dare you? How dare you take the few moments of happiness in my life and throw them back at me. I've been working on this for the last four years while you've been out hunting and breathing freely outside the District. I've been trapped in here by myself with no one to turn to," I yell right back at him. Logically I know this argument between us makes no sense but I just can't stop myself.

Gale's voice softens as he says, "Madge, I didn't mean it that way. I think I've just been feeling guilty and I took it out on you. I'm sorry; I'm worried about Katniss. She needs to come home."

I get up and Gale grabs my hand, but before he can say anything, I free my hand and say, "Don't worry I'll make sure she comes home to you no matter what it takes." I walk away.

Gale chases me down and says, "Hold up. What just happened here? I feel like we're having two different conversations."

I turn to look up at Gale and the concerned look in his eyes melts me. I put my forehead on his chest and sigh; his arms instantly go around me. We stand there for a few moments while Gale rubs my back. Finally he says, "Madge, what's going on?" He leads me back to the meadow and once again we both sit down.

I look up into his eyes and I know I owe him the truth. "I think I was feeling guilty, jealous and angry at myself. I took it all out on you."

"You can take it out on me whenever you want. That's what friends are for."

"I've never really had a real friend. Katniss – but we were never like this," I say.

"What? You and Katniss never made out?" Gale jokes. I swat his shoulder.

He kisses my forehead and says, "Princess, I'm here and I'll always be here for you; we'll always be friends."

"I know. It's just that…that…um...," I can't bring myself to say it.

"Just what?" He asks tucking my hair behind my ear in an extremely intimate gesture.

"Just that…have you ever wondered what our future would be if I wasn't going to leave the District – if I was going to stick around here?"

Gale gets up and says, "No! I should get you home before your dad really gets mad at me. You need some sleep before the morning viewing.

That's a rejection and it hurts. _Why did I even do this to myself?_ I know I'm not going to be around so why do I want to know if I mean something to Gale. Tears come unbidden; it's good that Gale's turned away from me and can't see me. Who would've thought that I would cry about being rejected by a boy? I've avoided this my whole life and had no problems with it. Why now has it become so important? I take a deep breath – I know the answer. I may have believed myself to be in love with Gale since I was ten but I wasn't; I didn't understand love. These last few days I have fallen truly in love with Gale and that's why it matters now.

Gale sits down next to me and wipes my tears. "I'm sorry, Princess. I don't want to make you cry."

"Don't call me Princess; you're trying to make the gap between us bigger than it needs to be."

"Madge, that's it though. There's a huge chasm between you and me. You are a princess; what am I? Nothing! In just a few months I'll be working in the mines and who knows, like my dad I may be dead before my 36th birthday."

"In just a few months I may be gone from District 12 and might be dead before my 18th birthday. What does that…,"

I don't get to finish my question. Gale kisses me. "Don't ever talk about dying again," he says.

"Why?" I have to ask. Gale confuses me. His actions are certainly of someone in love but his words say otherwise.

"Because a world without you wouldn't be a world I'd want to live in. There, you have it." He gets up and starts pacing. Gale continues, "Is that what you want to hear? That after just a few days I can't imagine a life without you? That you're all I think of? Or that I want to spend every minute of the day with you…kissing you, holding you, and making love to you?"

"Not if you're just saying it because you think that's what I want to hear," I say back stubbornly.

"Damn it, Madge. Why are you always so difficult? Don't you get it? I have nothing to offer you other than my friendship. I'm a miner's son who will be a miner one day. My mom was a widow in her mid 30's. She works around the clock to barely be able to put food on the table and clothes on her kids. She's watched her children go to bed hungry. She's gone to bed hungry herself so she could give a scrape of food more to each one of her children knowing it still won't be enough. That's not a life I want for you. Look at your life and look at my life. I don't want to take anything away from you." Gale sits back down and once again wipes the tears that have fallen out of my eyes. He softly whispers, "I want to give you the world, the stars the moon…anything your heart desires. I don't want to take anything away from you."

"What if all I want is you?" I ask

Gale shakes his head and says, "What if I die in the mines? You wouldn't have me anymore and you'd still have my horrible life. Just look at Mrs. Everdeen."

"What if I don't care?" I ask

"But I care. I lllo…," Gale takes a deep breath and looks away.

"Say it; why'd you stop? I want to hear it."

"No! It's late. We need to go home now." Gale gets up and holds his hand out for me.

I look up at him and pigheadedly say, "You go. I'm staying."

Gale bends down a little and says, "I'm sorry, Madge. I can't say it."

"Because of Katniss?" I ask

"Because of Katniss!" he confirms. Gale straightens up and turns away from me. After a moment of pause he says, "Put yourself in Katniss' shoes. Before you came along I had never thought of love. I'd assumed Katniss and I would get married one day. It makes sense, we hunt together and we are best friends. Not much would change; we would still make life work together and support both our families. She's from the seam – she's a miner's daughter and understands what it is to be a miner's wife. On the day of the reaping she told me she didn't want to get married. But what if she's still imagined a future with me? And she goes off to the games, comes back and I'm with you? How would that make her feel…how would you feel if you were in her shoes? She'd feel betrayed…she'd feel like she got left behind. Katniss is my friend, I care for her; I can't do that to her. What I feel for her is not what I feel for you. But I need a chance to talk to her and explain it to her myself. I don't want to lose my right to have that conversation with Katniss – not because of me – but because of her. So yes – because of Katniss!"

Gale doesn't turn around; I stare at his back. Gale hasn't said the three words I'm dying to hear from him. I feel about an inch tall – he is a good person and a good friend. I'm being selfish. Why do I want him to say those words to me? If he told me he loved me would I stay back in the District to be with him? I don't know the answer to that question and that in itself is an answer. I'm being selfish, though I no longer feel rejected. Gale's not saying those words to me means more than if he'd said them. I get up and hug him from behind.

"I'm sorry, Gale. I was being selfish. I love you – always have – always will."

Gale turns around and kisses me; there's love, fire and passion in this mind-boggling, toes scrunching kiss. After a few minutes we pull back to breathe and Gale puts his forehead to mine as he says, "Madge, I…"

This time I don't let him finish. I put my finger to his lips and say, "Shh. I've said it for both of us. You don't need to say anything now or ever. I Promise I won't ever ask again." I seal my promise with another kiss.

Gale pulls me down to the ground with him. He lies back and tugs on my sleeve to lie down too. I sit up on his stomach straddling his waist with my legs. I take both his hands in mine and inter-twine my fingers with his. "Hmmm…I thought it was getting late and you wanted to take me home so my dad wouldn't be mad at you?"

With a tug of his arms, Gale pulls me down to him and kisses me as he says, "Don't care about anyone else right now. Just wanna stay here with you."

"Mmmm… you're quite the rebel; it's quite a turn-on." I say. Gale turns his body a little so I'm on my back on the ground and he's hovering over me. He bends his head down to kiss me. I slide my hands under his t-shirt and push it up higher and higher until I yank it off him. Gale doesn't stop me. After kissing me for a few minutes he lies back again pulling me with him so my head ends up on his shoulder.

"Sleep, princess. It will be a long day tomorrow…later today."

"Good night, Gale." I say as I yawn. I'm glad we had that conversation tonight. Gale and I still haven't made a commitment to each other but I feel like a dynamic between us has shifted though and it's as if we're one now. I close my eyes to happy thoughts of winning our freedom so Gale and I … or a girl from town and a boy from the seam can have a happily forever and sleep in each other's arms. I snuggle closer into Gale and put my head on his bare chest. Sleeping on and cuddling against his bare chest is a whole another level of intimacy between us. I fall asleep happier and more hopeful than I've ever been before.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


	14. Madge's Training Shed

**Gale**

I wake up in Madge's meadow with her in my arms. It feels great to hold her – to have her against me. Last night Madge told me she loved me. There are a few people that love me…basically my family. Katniss and Thom are my good friends; I don't think any girl has ever fallen in love with me and I've never really given them a chance to do it. On some level I've known that Madge has loved me for some time; it would be hard not to guess that – not after everything she's done for me and my family in the last four years. But knowing it and hearing her say it are two completely different things. I know my family loves me but I don't know if any of us have ever said 'I love you' to each other. Sure we express our love for each other with almost every action but we don't say it. I think Madge may be the first person to tell me to my face that she loves me.

Last night when she talked about wanting to be with me, the words 'I love you' almost came forth on my tongue. They surprised me too – surprised me that I felt that strongly for Madge and surprised me that they wanted to flow off my tongue so easily. I express myself through my actions not words. Why is it that I've never said those words to my mother or my brothers and sister but wanted to say them to Madge last night?

_Am I really in love with Madge?_ I know I care deeply for her; I want to be with her too. I think of her all the time. I want to give everything and then some to Madge – she deserves only the best. Last night Madge removed my shirt and I let her; I don't think I could deny Madge anything that is within my power to give to her…i.e. the training in the woods. The thought of Madge going into the games is scary enough but training her so she can volunteer just makes me sick to my stomach. Yet I couldn't say no to her.

I think about taking things further with Madge all the time and last night I really wanted to. I don't think she would've stopped me. I've walked away from some pretty heated kisses with other girls with no problem at all. I knew all those times that I didn't really want to take things further with them and I wasn't stupid enough to put my family's welfare at risk for a few moments of pleasure. But with Madge I want to no matter what the consequences. The thought that if Madge got pregnant she'd stay in District 12 has even crossed my mind before. But I've dismissed it quickly because again that would be taking something away from Madge. I want to give her things not take things away from her. I know she's not ready for that next step in a physical relationship. Madge may be strong and well trained for the games but in the matters of the heart she's as much a novice as anyone else.

That thought brings a smile to my face. Madge is strong, determined and fierce. There's nothing normal/average about Madge. Yet yesterday she was just a normal teenage girl with her jealousy and insecurity. With that thought I hug her and she stirs in my arms. "Good morning, gorgeous!" I say to her. She smiles and snuggles even closer to me.

I'd like to stay out here with her the entire day but unfortunately that isn't possible. Once again Madge wants to face her parents alone and I leave her near her house to go home and face my own mother.

"Gale Hawthorne!" Ma yells as soon as I step inside the house.

"Ma, I know what you're going to say and I know you're mad at me. But I swear we just slept – nothing happened."

Her face softens and she says, "Gale, I'm not just worried about that. You're spending a lot of time with Madge and don't you think I know you well enough to see what's happening here…what you feel for her?"

I sigh, "I don't even know what's happening. Madge has her life in town and I have this seam life. She's supposed to go work in the Capitol with the other Mayors' children and Capitol citizens' children and I'll probably start in the mines soon. Though our lives are different now, they will really be completely different at that time. But it's like we've been given this chance to steal a few moments with each other. And I can't stop it from happening. This is something I want for myself…just for me!"

"Oh, Gale. I don't want you to get hurt. I see the way you look at her. You're doing more than just stealing a few moments with each other. When your lives take you both in opposite direction, you're not just going to be able to walk away. It isn't that easy to do."

"I know." With that I walk into my room to get ready to be in the square for the mandatory viewing. Everyone else is ready to go when I walk out of the bedroom. Rory and Vick look at me questioningly. I guess they know I didn't come home last night. I wish dad was here, I don't know how to handle this situation with them. I don't want to set a bad example for them. I don't want them to think they can just spend the whole night out of the house whenever they want to. I'm 18; they're 12 and 10. There's a difference in our age and my predicament is totally different than theirs. They have me to feed them and protect them whereas I'm on my own. But does that give me the right to do whatever I want, whenever I want? _Dad would have known how to handle this situation_. I wonder if they know I was with Madge. So I do what I do best, I don't say anything about it. We all walk out and I'm in a bad mood because I don't know how to explain it to my brothers.

Posy pulls on my hand and puts her hands up for me to pick her up. When I pick her up she asks, "Why're you in such a bad mood?"

"I'm not in a bad mood, Pose."

"Yes you are." She puts her hands on my face and says, "See, when your face is like this you're in a bad mood. Will we see Princess Madge at the square?"

"Yeah everyone has to be at the square," I say back to her.

"Good, the princess knows how to put you in a good mood," Posy says innocently and just like that she gets a laugh out of me. _If she only knew how her princess puts me in a good mood._

I stop by Madge's house to get her and her mom. At the square Madge tells me that her dad was mad and they both yelled at each other but she basically told him there was nothing he could do to stop her. I hate to tell her but I can think of several things he could do to stop her. But like Madge, I'm also starting to understand the Mayor and I know that he won't take Madge's stubbornness out on my family or even me for that matter.

I'm happy to see Madge but as soon as the screen flickers on with the seal, my anxiousness returns. I have a bad feeling about this; extra mandatory viewings this early in the games can only mean the game makers have a cruel trick up their sleeves. And since they've cancelled schools and work in all the Districts this surprise is going to affect all the tributes. But there's always someone particular this kind of a malicious trick is targeted at. I hope it's not Katniss. My hands ball up into fists and Madge reaches over and flattens my hand out. I look at her and she doesn't turn her head towards me. Posy is in her lap telling her a story. Somehow Madge has given Posy her attention yet she knows exactly what I need as well. The fire in her eyes is back and she sits ready for whatever the game makers have planned. I give her hand a squeeze. I don't think I could watch these games without Madge; I'm thankful she's here. I'd like to hold onto her hand but I can't. She has her fake appearances to keep up and dating someone from the seam doesn't fit into those. As far as everyone else is concerned I'm still being paid to assist her. She walks on her own now but with assistance from me. I'm glad we have something.

A crackling noise draws my attention to the screen and I cuss under my breath. Its fire and I know exactly who the fire is directed at - the girl on fire. The camera pans out to Katniss asleep in the tree where we last left her. "Get up, Catnip…wake up," I say. My hands ball up on fists on my legs and I want to pace around but we're not allowed to get up.

I'm about to pull my hair out as I watch Katniss dodge fireballs and run away from the wall of fire. Posy's made her way from Madge to me to Ma. Ma has her face covered now to shield her from most of it but she still hears as I hear Katniss' scream from the fireball that burns her thigh. I hear someone throw up somewhere behind us. _What kind of sick people think this is entertainment? Who is sick enough to do this to another human being? What kinds of people live in the Capitol?_

All the other tributes run away from the fire. With the exception of Thresh, who's hiding in the grain field, all the tributes get burned from the fire. Though it is clear that the fire is intended for Katniss and Mellark – the boy and the girl on fire – a sick irony. Katniss gets a bad burn on her thigh and Mellark takes the brunt of the fire with a big burn across his chest. That must hurt like hell yet he keeps running. I don't know how he does it but he makes it back to the lake and soaks his body in the lake water. Katniss also settles in a pond of water.

Most of the other tributes have minor burns – Katniss' and Mellark's burns are the worst. The careers all get little tubes of burn medicine but Peeta gets nothing. It doesn't seem to bother him; he doesn't ask for anything from them. For that I respect Mellark but I won't let myself think of him. Only one victor gets out and it has to be Catnip.

The atmosphere in the district is tense. I am itching to get away and get out of here. I want to be out in the woods. I look at Madge and I think she understands. She slides a piece of paper in my hand and says, "For whenever you want."

I close my fingers around the piece of paper and tell my mom that I need to hunt and I'm out of there. I feel like I'm suffocating inside the District and I just need to get out. Several people try to stop me to ask me questions but I ignore them and keep walking quickly towards the fence and my temporary freedom. As I walk towards the fence, I try but I can't erase the image of Katniss in pain when the fireball hit her thigh. I think that image is forever burned into my brain.

Madge's slip of paper is in my pocket; it looks like directions to someplace near her meadow. I'll go see her there later but for now I need to hunt. I need to see if anything is caught in my snares.

I'm mad and I concentrate on Madge's words – channel your anger towards something good. I take the bow and arrows and shoot everything that comes my way. I've never shot as well as I do today. Everything that crosses my path is the Capitol and my anger flares. Next, I walk through all my snares. It's a good thing I have a lot of animals to take home. I pick some plants and a few strawberries for Madge. I still have some money left and that's a good thing. Katniss is going to need some of that medicine that the careers got. Madge will know what to do to get it to her. I'll swing by the hob and see how much Greasy Sae has collected and report back to Madge. I stop by my house and the Everdeens' house to drop off some game for dinner. Next stop is the hob where I trade the rest of my haul. I have a decent chunk of money. I think about putting it in the jar for Katniss but think that maybe I should hold onto it until I talk to Madge.

Greasy Sae comes up to me and says, "Not easy to watch her in there is it?"

"No, it isn't. She needs medicine for that burn," I say eyeing the money in the collection jar.

Greasy Sae chuckles and says, "It's yours to take whenever and for whatever you want to send her. It's as much for you as it is for her."

I thank her and count the money. I leave the jar with her; I've never sent a gift to a tribute before so I have no idea what to do with it just yet. But Madge will know that. I walk towards Madge's meadow and then take out the piece of paper with a little hand-drawn map on it. I follow her directions and they just lead me to a thicket of trees and bushes close to the fence – not too far from the meadow. Madge isn't here. Maybe she got tired of waiting for me. I decide to leave and stop by her house to see if she's there. Just as I turn to leave I hear Madge's voice, "Hey, you're finally here."

I turn around and Madge is standing in an opening in between the bushes. She's opened a door of bushes…_amazing_. I walk in and this must be her shed where she trains. She's told me about it but obviously I've never been here before. It's a room with a lot of electronics, weight equipment and a big sofa. I have no idea how the Mayor and Madge got any of this stuff in here but I suppose nothing about them surprises me anymore.

"This is where I trained. See this is that simulator machine I told you about," she says pointing to a blue box.

"I can't believe you got all this stuff in here," I say amazed while looking around the room.

"Remember my dad trained as a career in District 1? He can pretty much do anything," she says proudly.

Madge walks up to me and puts her hand on my arm and asks, "Are you alright? That wasn't the easiest thing to watch. It was hard for me and I can only imagine how much harder it must have been for you."

I hug her. "Yes, I'm glad I have you. I don't think I could get through this by myself. I've always hated the games and thought them to be ruthless and unnecessary. But it's amazing exactly how distressing and terrifying the games are when someone you know is in them." And then I remember I have the strawberries for her and hand them to her. Madge smiles.

Madge grabs my hand and pulls me to the sofa. "Sit. Let's eat and talk. I just spoke to Haymitch and he has enough money to send some medicine to one. He doesn't have enough to send to both of them. He's going to wait to see how each one of them does through the night and then send it to whoever needs it more."

I feel like a jerk but I don't tell Madge about the collection in the hob. I want Haymitch to send the medicine to Katniss and then maybe we can use that money for something else for Katniss. I remind myself…I'm not a bad person. Only one victor can come home and it has to be Katniss. The Capitol is the real villain not me.

To distract myself I ask Madge, "Can you and Haymitch just have conversations on the phone? I figured if your house is bugged then your phones must be as well."

Madge smiles and says, "Haymitch and I talk in code. We've been practicing for years. We've gotten good at trying to understand each other through subtle messages."

I look at her confused so she continues, "You know – as part of my training. If I had to go into the games he would've been my mentor. He can't exactly send me a note in the games. He and I would have to be able to read each other's minds and actions in order to communicate."

"What about Katniss?" I ask.

Madge laughs and replies, "Haymitch always said that he and I were opposites. He said that he could understand me because I am a lot like my aunt but I had to work hard to be able to get inside his head. He told me earlier today that Katniss is a lot like him and he thinks they can communicate with each other without practice."

Madge lies back on me and I put my arm around her. Her fingers play with the back of my hand. After a few minutes she says, "I have a bad feeling something big is about to happen. I just sometimes get this feeling during the games and usually something does happen."

I pull her closer to me and kiss the top of her head. After sometime the television screen comes on automatically. We both startle awake – we must have fallen asleep. Claudius Templesmith comes on and announces, "As a very special treat to all the viewers in the Districts, President Snow has made special arrangements for the screens to be turned on around the clock in all the town squares. All mandatory viewing from this point forward will be held in the town squares. Extra peace keepers are en-route to all the Districts to facilitate everything. Town square mandatory viewing in all Districts begins in one hour."

Madge and I get up and put our shoes on. I'm glad I went hunting. If the screens will be on around the clock then the fence will be turned on around the clock too. I won't be able to hunt till after the games are over. Damn, it's not going to be easy to feed both families without being able to hunt. I had a great haul today but will all that be enough to last us through the end of the games? Madge pulls me to her and kisses me. She says, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. You're not alone, we're in this together."

I nod and kiss her one more time. I'm not sure if Madge thinks I'm worried about Katniss or keeping two families alive with the fence on. I'm not even sure which one worries me more at this time.

As we walk out Madge says, "I told Haymitch to send the burn medicine to Katniss. And I think that the money that Greasy Sae is collecting can be used for food or water for Katniss as the games progress."

"How do you know about that money at the hob?"

"Darius told me. He and I struck up a friendship that night he drove me home from the town square. He's been keeping me abreast on how much is in there. I told him to tell Greasy Sae to just give it to you and then you and I would figure out when to send it to Haymitch. For now let's just keep collecting as much as we can. Peeta's brothers have started one in town as well and left me in charge of that money."

"And you plan to use that for Katniss too?" I ask shocked.

"Gale! There can only be one victor. It's going to be Katniss. I feel guilty about Peeta and I will never forget him or forgive myself for his death. My dad always says that freedom comes at a great price and a lot of sacrifices."

I pull Madge closer to me for the last time, we're almost to the town square and then we'll have to keep up with the appearances. "I'm sorry, Madge. I didn't mean to imply anything. I just can't think about Mellark. I want Katniss to come home. I don't know what Mellark is trying to do – he's joined the career pack yet he misleads them about her strengths. Obviously he knows about Katniss' skill with the bow and arrow – after all his dad buys the squirrels that Katniss shoots. I'm just afraid he'll get her to trust him and then he'll stab her in the back."

"I think the game makers are targeting Katniss. They usually do everything they can to tip the odds towards one of the careers. They don't go out of their way to kill or weaken a tribute as they are doing to Katniss. She pissed them off during the training and they want her dead. It's why they gave her the 11. Haymitch hasn't told either one of them anything; they're acting on their own accord. Maybe Peeta genuinely loves Katniss and is protecting HER not fighting for the rebellion."

I don't care what Madge says I don't trust Mellark. How could he be in love with Katniss – they don't even know each other. I've never seen them even talk to each other and Katniss never mentioned him before. _Nonsense, he's just playing her_. He thinks he can reach her softer side and get her to let down her guard. The joke is on him - he obviously doesn't know my Catnip – she only has a softer side for Prim. Prim is the only person she loves.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think...has Gale fallen in love with Madge? Or is he still confused about Katniss?**


	15. Peeta's Sacrifice

**Madge**

The around the clock coverage is not a good sign. The game makers are targeting Katniss a little too obviously. I wonder if someone in the Capitol has been tipped off or are they just responding to whatever Katniss did in the training. I want to ring my hands waiting for the screens to come on but I know I need to stay strong for Gale. This is hard enough for me but I know it's harder for him. Regardless of what he may or may not feel for her there is a very strong bond between them that was born out of need for survival.

The screens come on and the coverage pretty much picks up where we left off – Katniss is still soaking in the pond and the careers are on the move. Cato puts his fingers to his lip and points out Katniss to the rest of his group. _Oh no, they've found her and she has no idea._ Her leg must really hurt because she's still sitting out in the open for anyone to find her. Peeta takes off running loudly with the rest of the careers. He makes as much noise as possible but the careers don't notice. I smile; it's Peeta's way of alerting Katniss. _Good – he's still protecting her._ Next to me Gale mutters, "Damn he's loud."

"Good thing cause look Katniss heard them." She takes off running and climbs a tree. Everyone's eyes – including Gale's – are trained on Katniss and the careers that are taunting her and trying to climb the tree. Not mine though – I watch Peeta. His hands are balled into fists and I can tell by the way he paces below the tree that he's worried about her. Peeta is trying to figure out a way to get her out of that tree and away from the careers. Another wave of sympathy goes through me; he loves her. And he'll never be with her. Peeta won't get to steal even a few moments with Katniss as I have with Gale. Once again, I will forever be indebted to Peeta for his sacrifice. If the rebellion succeeds and we gain our freedom every single person will owe it to Peeta and his self-sacrifice. Peeta buys some time – the whole night – for Katniss.

We are now free to go back to our homes. The mandatory period for today is finally over. I look over to Prim and she's stuck to her chair. I look up at Gale and we both know she won't leave her sister not with the careers at the bottom of the tree.

My mom walks down the stage and over to us. "I'm going to stay here, mama. I think Prim could use the company. Do you want to see if Mrs. Everdeen wants to go home with you? It might be too much for her to stay out here all night?" Mrs. Everdeen stands next to us in a trance. I hope she'll snap out of it soon.

My mom doesn't argue with me, she doesn't try to convince me to go home – she just takes Mrs. Everdeen home with her. I see Gale and my dad nod to each other. My dad knows Gale won't leave me or Prim here alone and as much as my dad doesn't want me to spend the night alone with Gale, he knows that I'm safe as can be with Gale. Although, we won't be alone tonight; Prim is here. Rory decides to stay too. Peeta's entire family is staying as well. Gale's friend, Thom and a couple others stay back as well.

The Capitol citizens get around the clock coverage, but for them it's just a matter of convenience. For them this is entertainment. If they watch all night it's because they want to; they don't watch like us who are afraid to blink our eyes in case we miss our loved ones' last moments. _This is sick_. Prim is worried sick for her sister and I think even without the coverage she would have been sick but she probably would have gotten some sleep in her own bed at her own house. But I understand she can't do that anymore because she can't leave her sister. This is the least she can do for her and she will do it. I've had full coverage and usually I don't watch but tonight I couldn't have left Katniss alone either.

We watch Katniss get the medicine, Rue point out the tracker jackers' nest and Katniss' attempts to cut the branch during the time the anthem plays. I keep my eyes trained on Peeta. His eyes flicker up to Katniss throughout the night. He's trying to figure out a way to get her out. Eventually all the careers have fallen asleep; Peeta is the only one up. All of a sudden he sits up – he has a plan. I can see the smile in his eyes and peace that suddenly shines in them. He's gonna do something. I look around our square and the only people left in the square are me, Gale, Prim, Rory, Peeta's dad, and both of Peeta's brothers.

Morning light is starting to peep through the horizon. A couple of Peeta's friends make their way back to the square.

Peeta stands up and just as he does the tracker jacker nest comes flying down from the tree. It's a good thing Peeta was standing up because he takes off running. Whatever plan he had formed he won't get to use it because Katniss had her own plan. Most of them follow Peeta to the lake but the girls from District 1 and District 4 are not lucky enough to get away. We watch their gruesome deaths as they get attacked by tracker jackers over and over again.

By now a lot more people have made their way back into the square for the upcoming mandatory viewing and there isn't a single dry eye in the square.

Next to me, Prim screams, "No, get out, Katniss!" As if she heard Prim, Katniss jumps from the tree and takes off running in the opposite direction from the lake.

Gale stands up next to me and says, "No, no, no. Don't go back. You don't need it. Get out of there, Catnip. Forget what I told you." He paces and yells at Katniss to get out of there. Every eye in the square once again is trained on him. This time he doesn't care; he's only worried about Katniss. I want to hug Gale; I want to tell him she'll be okay. _She's Katniss!_ But I can't do any of that here in this square. This time I'm not jealous, I'm mad. I'm mad at the Capitol for these games. It hurts to watch Gale in pain; he continues to pace like a caged animal.

Clove and Marvel are passed out next to the lake. Peeta's panting hard next to the lake. Cato says, "I'm going back. I'm going to find that bitch and kill her. She's going to pay for this. You up for it?" he asks Peeta.

"I heard three cannons. One of them had to be for her. She's dead. We need to catch our breaths and attend to our wounds," Peeta lies smoothly.

Cato replies, "I only heard two cannons. Stay if you want. I'm going after the bitch." Cato takes off running and Peeta takes off running behind Cato. Within moments Peeta passes Cato and runs even faster to create a bigger distance in between the two. Cato runs faster too and is right on Peeta's heel.

"If he even touches her, I'll kill him myself," Gale blurts next to me.

Peeta's brothers hear him and come over and say, "You won't get anywhere near him. You'll have to go through us."

"Oh yeah, where was your brotherly love when Peeta's name was called at the reaping? I didn't see you leap up to save him then," Gale taunts Peeta's middle brother, Baree.

In a flash I stand in between the two of them because I know fists are about to start flying. I push all three of them back towards their own seats and by that time Darius has made his way over to us too. Peeta's dad also guides his brothers back to their seats. Once again the atmosphere is tense; right now in the minds of most here this isn't about Katniss or Peeta – it's about the seam and the town.

On the screen Peeta crashes through the clearing and sees Katniss sitting there confused. He puts the bow in her hand and pushes her away – in the opposite direction – he tells her to run. Katniss takes off but Cato saw and heard everything.

Peeta saved Katniss' life but no, no, no. God, please no don't let Peeta die now. Not here, not like this.

"I should've known, Lover Boy. I never did trust you. I hope whatever you got from that little bitch was worth dying over," Cato says to Peeta. They're both circling with their hands up. Peeta has a spear and Cato has a sword. By now the square has filled up completely because mandatory viewing time has started and once again the atmosphere here is tense. Everyone is in awe of Peeta's chivalry and sad because this may be the end of Peeta.

Peeta is a wrestler, I know that about him. I've watched him in several competitions..._if only they'd both drop their weapons_. Peeta could take Cato one-on-one in hand-to-hand combat. I pray again. Please God don't let Peeta die; not like this. I wish Katniss would come back with her bow and arrow and shoot Cato. The screen shows us a shot of Katniss passed out from the tracker jacker venom. I don't know how Peeta and Cato are still conscious.

Cato and Peeta continue to circle each other; each one of them taking a shot at the other, only to be blocked. Cato is a trained fighter and killer. I don't know how Peeta's keeping up with him. They continue for a long time. Everyone in the square sits with their breaths held – eyes glued to the screen. For once the entire district is unified in wanting Peeta to survive this fight. He just saved Katniss; he has become the District hero. No matter what happens from here on out, he will always be remembered as the chivalrous boy who saved the girl he loved. Even if that's not real, no one else will know whether he truly loved Katniss or not.

Cato gashes Peeta's arm with the sword and Peeta screams in pain. Our entire District gasps with him. But Peeta keeps going; he doesn't get distracted from the pain or the blood. And then suddenly Peeta has the upper hand. Cato gets close enough to Peeta and Peeta knocks the sword out of Cato's hand. He loses his spear as well but that's okay. Peeta should be better than Cato in hand-to-hand combat. Sure enough within moments Peeta has Cato in a headlock; Cato's strong though and continues to struggle. Just as Peeta is about to snap Cato's neck, Cato finds the sword on the ground, picks it up and dives it into Peeta's upper thigh. Peeta howls in pain and falls backward. Cato's about to kill Peeta when all of a sudden a girl's loud voice pierces through the woods, "Cato! Help! Help me!"

Cato must think Clove is under attack because he abandons Peeta and runs towards her. When we get a shot of Clove we see that she's just hallucinating from the tracker jacker venom.

Peeta gets up and runs in the opposite direction. He finds his way to the stream and falls at the edge of it. Peeta whispers Katniss' name as he falls unconscious.

Cato also passes out just before he reaches the lake. _Amazing – five out of the six fiercest tributes left are passed out from the tracker jacker venom_ - boy from 1, both from 2, Peeta and Katniss. The boy from 3 could easily finish off all three tributes left from 1 and 2. But he doesn't. He sits by the supplies and guards. I don't think he'd do anything to help the careers if Thresh showed up to finish them off but he's not a killer so he won't finish them off. Poor soul, he'll lose his life over this. Somewhere in the middle of this, mandatory viewing time has come and gone. Most of the people with young children have left but the square's still pretty full.

The screen travels to each of the tributes passed out so we get the full effect of all the horrors that each tribute is going through due to the venom. Cato and Clove scream each other's names throughout. They must be a couple; Cato had volunteered after Clove was reaped. _I suppose even vicious trained killers can love_.

Marvel screams for his brother. It seems his brother died in one of the Hunger Games.

Peeta mostly screams for Katniss. Every now and then he mumbles something about the bread being burnt and not his fault.

Katniss yells for her dad, Prim, Gale and Peeta. Both Gale and Prim are in tears. I hug Prim, she's crying so hard she can barely breathe. Someone brings her water and I'm thankful. Gale wipes the few tears that fell out of his eyes and turns his face into an emotionless mask. I know he's sad and mad right now; his jaw is locked and there's a fire in his eyes that clearly says, 'stay away from me right now.'

I want to be there for Gale but right now Prim needs me more. Finally the screen goes to the other tributes that are basically hiding. None of the other tributes know what has happened; they heard two cannons and a lot of screaming. They are scared. Rue is the only one who knows what's happening. She stays near Katniss. I know she won't kill Katniss.

The game commentators come on screen and start dissecting the events that just took place. Prim's in my lap and sobbing into my shoulder. Gale finally snaps out of his trance and looks at us. He walks over and picks up Prim but she refuses to let my hand go. "I'm not letting go of you Prim. Gale's going to carry you home and I'm going to walk with you. I'm not going anywhere."

Prim sobs into Gale's shoulder and let's go my hand. I finally let my tears fall. I walk behind Gale so he can't see me. Rory walks with me and for that I'm grateful; I don't want to be alone right now – I'm not that strong. Rory is only 12 but he's already taller than me. What is it with the Hawthorne men? His dad was really tall too. I turn to Rory and notice that he's crying too. He tries to hide his face from me but I take his hand and whisper, "It's okay to cry. It wasn't easy to watch that. Those hallucinations were terrifying."

Rory nods and I put my arm around his waist. Half way there I realize that Mrs. Everdeen went home with my mom. I say, "Gale I forgot no one is at their house. Mrs. Everdeen is at my house. Let's take her there and both of them can stay with us for as long as they want."

Karl answers the door and informs us that my mother took the morphling and he gave sleeping pills to Mrs. Everdeen; both were distraught from watching Peeta and Katniss scream in their unconscious states. I put my finger to my lips as a signal for Gale to not say anything and he carries Prim to my room. Somewhere along the way Prim fell asleep. Gale and I walk out of the house and meet up with Rory at the gates.

Gale says, "It may be better for both of them to stay here with you until they feel strong enough to go home on their own. I don't know how much support Mrs. Everdeen will provide for Prim. The peacekeepers won't let me take them home with me and I can't stay in their house with them…"

Gale rambles on; his eyes are red and he is in pain. I don't care that Rory is standing right there; I get on my tippy toes and kiss him to shut him up. Gale and I get lost in each other's kiss. His arms go around me and he pulls me closer to him. This kiss is full of need and support Gale wants from me. I put my arms around his neck and bend his head down further. Finally Rory clears his throat and we both jump back from our embrace. My cheeks must be red because even in the evening air chill, I feel hot.

I'm not sure if I'm more embarrassed or Rory; his cheeks are red and he casts his eyes downward as he says, "I'll meet you at home, Gale. I'm sure Ma's worried after watching that. Don't be too long."

Gale sighs and says, "Wait. I'm coming too." Gale reaches into his pocket and asks, "Should I leave some money for Prim and Mrs. Everdeen since they'll be staying here?"

For a moment I think he's joking but then I realize that he's not. I've never been more insulted in my life. I know this is a rough time for him but he doesn't need to insult me. I turn away from him and without a word, I walk away and slam the metal gate on my way in.

Gale rushes after me, grabs my arm and pulls me back out on the street. "I'm sorry Madge. I wasn't trying to insult you; they're my responsibility until Katniss comes home. I don't want you to treat them or me as a charity case."

"Gale Hawthorne! Katniss is my friend so her family is like my own family. Her mom and my mom have been friends longer than you and I have been alive. Who knows how many countless nights they spent together when my aunt was in the games and after she died. AND my dad is the Mayor of the District. I can do whatever I want. Good night, Rory."

I try to turn away from Gale and once again he grabs my arm and chuckles. I turn to look at him and his smile makes me even madder; I narrow my eyes at him.

"God, I love to see that fire in your eyes," Gale says and pulls me in for another kiss. He doesn't care that his brother is here or the horror we've just witnessed on the screen – no he just wants to kiss me. His kiss is sweet and it's just about me...for me. And for that I love Gale Hawthorne and can't stay mad at him. I pull back from the kiss and smile at him. Then I give him a quick peck on his cheek and say, "Good night Gale, Rory. See you in the morning."

Gale smiles at me and walks away with his brother. I watch them and I know that Gale will have to say something to Rory now. Gale was upset yesterday morning because he didn't know how to handle the situation with his brothers. If Rory didn't know yesterday morning that Gale spent the night with me I'm sure he's guessed it now. I hope Gale has better luck explaining to Rory than he did with Posy.

I sigh and turn back towards my house. After spending two consecutive nights with Gale, tonight I'll be lonely. Two nights ago I slept in Gale's arms in the meadow then last night we were together the whole night. I may not have had his arms around me but he was next to me; I could talk to him and reach out and touch him. I don't want to sleep alone, especially not tonight. I sigh again and walk into my house.


	16. Brotherly Bonding

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, and putting this story on alerts and favorites.**

* * *

**Gale**

I walk alongside Rory and I know we're both just biding our time to see who will talk first. It should be me; I need to talk to him. I remember being 12; on top of it all I'm his brother not his dad. Rory and I've had a great relationship and I hope to continue that. I don't want these times to ruin it. Again I wish dad was here to guide Rory into his teenage years; I don't know how to do it properly. So much changes for us boys in these years.

I'm about to ask Rory a question when he beats me to it. "Did you spend the night with Madge when you were gone all night two nights ago?" I'm happy that at least he's still open to talking to me. And I grunt at the same time, I was hoping to start anywhere but with Madge. My first instinct is to lie to him but I know if I do he'll never trust me again. First Rory then Vick and I don't even want to think about the teenage girl dramas – I grunt again. Hopefully Ma will handle Posy.

"Yes, I did. There is a little meadow behind Madge's house and we were talking out there and just fell asleep." I take a deep breath and continue, "These games have been really hard for me – watching Katniss fight for her life. Katniss is Madge's friend too and Madge believes in her. We've been able to comfort each other because we understand each other."

"So you and Madge – it's just about Katniss being in the games?" Rory asks.

I don't want to talk about my feelings to Rory but I have to if I want Rory to keep trusting me. I sigh and say, "No. It's not just about Katniss being in the games. I like Madge; I like spending time with her…"

Rory cuts me off and says, "You like kissing her?"

"Yes, but it's not just about the kissing. I like being around her; she's an amazing person."

"And hot!" Rory says. When I give him a disapproving look he backtracks a little and stutters, "I mean she's really pretty and nice. Yeah, she's really nice."

I laugh at that and say, "No, you're right – she's hot." I think Rory may have a little crush on Madge. Ha – she's mine. _No, don't go down that track I remind myself; she's not mine._

"So is she your girlfriend?" Rory asks.

"I don't know what Madge is. Things with us are complicated. I mean she's the Mayor's daughter; she has a bright future ahead of her. I can't ask her to make the sacrifice to live with me in the seam. I'll start working in the mines soon; I don't want to come home to her covered in soot. I don't want to give her that kind of a life."

"Wow, I didn't realize you were that serious about her. I just thought she might be your girlfriend; I didn't know you were thinking about marrying her. But hey if it makes you feel any better it didn't look like she minded being close to you," Rory says awed and somewhat in a teasing tone.

At first I just look at him confused and then I realize that he is right. I've never thought of Madge as temporary. I've tried not to think about a future with her because I want a better life for her. _Damn Rory's right; my thoughts of Madge have always been serious._ I don't know how that happened. Madge just sort of took over my brain. I've never thought of what I could or couldn't give to any of the other girls because they were all temporary and I knew it. Ma was right; I won't be able to JUST walk away from Madge. _How did this happen?_

When I don't say anything because I'm lost in my thoughts, Rory jolts me back into the conversation by saying, "I mean it's cool if you're serious about her. She's really pretty and I like her and all…"

"Rory, I'm not serious about her. I can't be serious about her. Madge and I don't have a future together. Plus there's a lot of stuff happening right now that I just don't know what will happen to either of us any way," I say.

"Does that have to do with dad?" Rory asks. I nod. "Can you tell me anything about it?"

"I don't want to tell you much because if anything goes wrong I want you to be in the dark about it; that will be your best defense. But, I'll tell you that dad was working with the Mayor to help create a better future for all of us. Now Madge and I are carrying that dream forward. Even if Madge and I won't have anything together I hope that you, Vick and Posy will have a brighter future."

Rory hugs me and says, "Gale, you do too much for all of us. I want you to be happy and if Madge makes you happy then I hope you do have a future with her. Why don't you let me take over some of the responsibilities? You can teach me to hunt. You were about my age when dad started taking you into the woods."

The thought of Rory doing anything illegal or having to grow up too fast sends a shiver down my spine. "Rory, I know you want to help and there are a lot of things you'll be able to do to help. But let me keep the hunting. It's illegal and every time I go out there, I take chances with my life. Madge's dad doesn't punish me for going out there but you never know when anything could change. If you really want to help then enjoy your childhood and your teenage years. Soon I'll have to go down into the mines and you'll have plenty to do to help Ma. That's where we need your help."

I feel good about my conversation with Rory. I'm glad we had the chance to talk without anyone else around. It was easier to talk to Rory about Madge then I thought and saying some of that stuff out loud puts it in much better perspective for me too. In my head I've spent so much time denying my feelings for Madge that I didn't know when they took over my head. But even I've noticed the dynamic shift between me and Madge since she told me she loved me.

Rory breaks into my thoughts and asks, "Gale, what's it like to kiss a girl?"

Hmmm…how to answer that question? For me, kissing Madge is different than all the other girls I've kissed. I go with the truth again. "Kissing a girl is wonderful; it's fun. But when you really like someone it's a lot more than that."

"Like when you kiss Madge?"

I laugh and nod my head. On the rest of the walk home I give him the same lecture that dad gave me about girls when I turned 13…I tell him to respect them and their boundaries, if a girl says no to anything then there are no compromises there, etc. I tell him that's the same talk dad gave me that way I know it will mean more to him. I tell him to have fun but not hurt anyone's feelings.

Rory tells me how a girl named Ivey in his class kissed him on his cheek and he was afraid to talk to her for two days after that. Rory and I have bonded today and I hope that bond will always stay strong. I hope he'll continue talking to me about things in his life. I used to tell dad everything and I really missed that when he died.

The next morning I take Posy with me to go visit Madge and Prim. I'm at their door as soon as it's polite to be there. Madge and I walk out towards her meadow with Prim and Posy in tow. Madge needs to explain to Prim about her house being bugged and I figure Posy will like all the flowers in the meadow. We both explain to Prim that she's going to have to be strong for her sister. Katniss will make it out of the games because we believe in her and she has to have that same faith in her sister.

Over the next couple of days I walk everyone from the Mayor's house to the square for the mandatory viewing. Nothing much happens. The five of them are still unconscious and hallucinating. We watch only during the mandatory times. The other tributes are still in hiding mode. The boy from 3 continues to guard. This of course is boring for the game makers and the Capitol citizens so they send in some snake mutts after Thresh in the grain field. Thresh does his best to stay a step ahead of the mutts; he gets hurt but nothing too bad. I have to give it to Thresh; he was the only one smart enough to go in that field and if his strategy is to hide until the end then he'll be successful because no one is going to come in there after him.

I'm worried that Katniss won't wake up; she's been unconscious for a long time. But Madge assures me that she spoke to Haymitch who spoke to a doctor in the Capitol. The doctor has assured everyone that the remaining tributes, stung by the tracker jackers, will awaken – the venom just has to work itself out of their system.

With Prim and Mrs. Everdeen staying with Madge's family I don't get a lot of _alone_ time with Madge. But Madge and I both manage to sneak in a kiss or two or a hug here or there. At times like this it almost makes me feel like a normal teenager but then thoughts of Katniss still unconscious protrude into my memory.

I never knew it would be possible for me, but I really miss Madge. I miss talking freely to her, kissing her, holding her…just even touching her. The Mayor keeps insisting that Prim stay with Madge until Katniss comes home and I can't help but think he's just coming up with ways to keep Madge at home at night. The second evening that I walk Madge and her entourage back to her house, I want to pull her aside and see if she can get away but I don't get the chance. Posy and Prim dominate her time. When Posy and I are leaving I look at Madge longingly and then towards the meadow. She gives me a confused look but then Prim demands her attention again and just like that I've lost my chance to talk to her.

I drop Posy off at home and walk back towards Madge's meadow. The boys were already asleep and Ma doesn't ask me anymore; I think she just knows that time with Madge is something I do for myself so she lets me. I may not have Madge physically present there with me but it's something so I walk towards the meadow. I never thought I'd miss anyone this much. As I approach the meadow, I see a little light coming from the flowers. I smile and pick up my pace. As I get there Madge stands up and launches herself at me. I catch her and she wraps her legs around me and we kiss. Madge tightens her legs around my waist and I gently lay us both down on the ground. Madge's kiss is exhilarating but also terrifying. It scares me how much I missed her and needed this…I need Madge. Madge rolls me over so she's on top and stands up. She grabs my hand and pulls me up. As she kisses me, she says, "Follow me."

I know where we're going and I don't know if it makes me happy or scared to go to her training shed alone with her. Right now I want Madge more than I've ever wanted anything but she's told me in the past that she doesn't want to go all the way. I don't think I would do anything against her wishes but I've never wanted anyone as badly as I want her. Over the last four years I've learned to trust myself to be able to do anything; it's what gave me the courage to go out in the woods alone and save my family from starvation. Now for the first time I don't trust myself. We get to the door of her shed and I pull on her hand. "Madge, I don't know if this is a good idea. Maybe I should just take you home."

In response she just kisses me and leads us in. I lose myself in her again and before I know it my shirt is on the floor and my hands are under her shirt. She turns us around and pushes me on the sofa; I fall taking her with me. Madge's lips leave mine only to follow down the curve of my neck and when she kisses my chest, my hands automatically pull her shirt off. I wait a moment to see if she's going to stop me; she doesn't. I admire Madge's body; she is absolutely beautiful. Without her shirt I get a full appreciation for her firm muscles. Years of training have made her body beautiful and strong. Madge continues to kiss my chest moving down towards my stomach. I can't take it anymore and I flip her over so she's under me. This is all just as new for me as it is for Madge and that is also exciting. She's never kissed anyone like this and I've never kissed anyone like this either.

My hands reach down to her thigh and pull her skirt up. As my hands move up her thigh Madge lets out a moan of pleasure and her lips find mine again. Suddenly the screen in her shed comes on with Claudius Templesmith saying, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have with me here Haymitch Abernathy, District 12's victor. Haymitch is going to provide more details to Peeta Mellark's and Katniss Everdeen's love story."

At Katniss' name both Madge and I stop kissing and sit up. The word, "Katniss," escapes through my lips. Madge gets up and puts her top on and she hands me my shirt. She doesn't look at me but sits on the sofa next to me as I put my shirt back on. Both Madge and I listen to Haymitch explain how Peeta told Haymitch during training how much he loves Katniss and will do anything and everything to get her home safe. The screen takes us to the arena where Peeta is starting to wake up…he murmurs Katniss' name over and over again. Haymitch and Templesmith go back and forth with questions and answers. The camera zooms out to the audience and everyone sits glued to their seats to find out more about Peeta and his love for Katniss.

I look over at Madge and she has that same look on her face as she did the night Katniss' 11 was announced. She looks like she's a million miles away in her own little world. I give Madge the chance to work out whatever she's working out. I'm not sure what just happened between us. I didn't mean to say Katniss' name; it just slipped out. It's been some time now that I've stopped thinking of Katniss in that way. I only think of her as a friend. I don't want to hurt Madge. But Peeta's dynamics bother me. I don't want Katniss to lose her focus on coming home by getting distracted by Peeta.

Once the interview is over, I look to Madge and touch her arm. She comes out of her trance and gives me a sad smile. "What's wrong?" I ask her - moving closer to her.

"Peeta!" Madge starts crying and continues, "He really loves her. I know you see Peeta as competition but he's a good person. He loves her and he's going to die without seeing Katniss. Look at him, his prognosis does not look good. He won't get to steal a few of these moments like us. He won't get to kiss her or tell her he loves her to her face. Katniss will never know for sure if he truly loved her or if it was all a ruse for the games."

I wipe Madge's tears and say, "First of all, I don't think of Mellark as competition." I raise my eyebrow playfully at her and continue, "Unless you're falling for his sappy romance angle?"

Madge smiles and swats my shoulder. "I'm not falling for Peeta. Would it kill you to call him by his first name?" she asks me.

"It might," I say back to her and kiss the top of her head.

"Gale!" Madge admonishes me but I stop her with a kiss.

"Listen, I've never had anything but friendship with Katniss. It's true that for a while I thought that one day Katniss and I would get married. It was all based on practicality. It's been a while now that I've thought of Katniss in that way. Thoughts of you don't exactly leave room for anyone else. I'm sorry I went too far today, I don't ever want to hurt you."

"Gale, we both went too far today; it wasn't just your fault. We have to be more careful next time. I just missed you so much the last couple of days that when we were kissing I couldn't stop myself. I've never wanted anything more than I wanted you today…not even the rebellion or our freedom. And that scares me. As far back as I can remember I've wanted the rebellion and freedom over everything else. And now I want you more than that. I'm afraid if we make love then I won't be able to leave and continue our fight. We need our freedom for us and for everyone else out there. You scare me, Gale."

I hug Madge and say, "Madge, I'm sorry. I promise to be more careful next time. I want to fight for the rebellion and our freedom – I want to do it for us – for a future for you and me. I don't hate Peeta and I don't think of him as competition but I just don't want him to distract Katniss. Katniss has to be the victor – not just because she's my friend but because she's helping start the rebellion."

I don't finish; Madge pushes away from me and says, "Gale, that's it. Why does Katniss have to be the only victor?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Haymitch went on camera today to talk about Peeta's love for Katniss in order to get them more sponsors. With Peeta unconscious yet still calling for Katniss, it was a perfect opportunity to play up that angle. But did you see the audience in the Capitol? They were stuck on every word Haymitch said about Peeta. What if there could be two victors? How rebellious would that be?"

"Madge, that's ridiculous. They've never had two victors and the gamemakers are not going to change the rules just because of a sappy romance between two kids from the districts."

"No, they're not. But what if the Capitol citizens wanted it changed? After all, the games are for their entertainment, right?"

"But they don't want that," I say frustrated.

"Gale, the Capitol citizens don't think for themselves. Snow and his administration basically tell them what to think – they are brainwashed. They are normal human beings yet they've been brainwashed into thinking the Hunger Games are entertainment even though they go against all principals of basic humanity. So if Snow can brainwash them to use for his own good then so can we."

"Madge, I see what you're saying but I don't think it'll ever work."

She stands up, kisses me and pulls me up as she says, "Come on, we're wasting time." That fire in her eyes is back and I already know I can't resist Madge or deny her anything with that fire.

Madge and I take off running towards her house; there's just a little bit of morning light now. As we get closer to her house, we see her father making his way towards us. I cuss under my breath because I know this is not going to go over well with him. Before us stands a father of a 16 year old girl - not the Mayor of the District or my dad's friend.

We stop when we get to the Mayor and he says, "Madge, I thought I had made myself clear that you were not to leave the house at night by yourself."

"I wasn't alone daddy, I was with Gale," Madge replies innocently and I groan. _Is she trying to get me killed?_

The Mayor turns to me and says, "Young man, your dad was a good friend of mine that I trusted. Because of that trust, I've allowed many freedoms between you and Madge but this isn't something that's ever going to be acceptable. If you would like to take Madge out on a date, I don't have any objections but sneaking her out in the middle of the night doesn't represent your character in the best way. I think it would be best if you go home now so I can talk to Madge privately."

The Mayor's words make me angry because he makes it seem as if I would only sneak around with Madge and my first instinct is to lash out at him. No one's ever talked to me that way. But then I think back to what almost happened at her training shed and guilt floods me. He's her father and like me he too cares about Madge. She's not someone that I just want to have sex with and because of that I can't be angry with her father for wanting to protect her. After all that is all I want to do too – protect her and make her happy. I'm about to apologize when Madge cuts me off.

"Daddy! That wasn't nice. Gale didn't sneak me out of the house; I left on my own. Gale didn't even ask me to meet him there. We just both happened to be at the meadow at the same time. I'm going inside to call Haymitch; I have a plan. I think you should apologize to Gale for insulting him." Madge walks inside the house and leaves me standing there awkwardly with the Mayor. I don't want him to apologize to me and I'm mortified by Madge.

The Mayor turns to me and says, "Gale, regardless of what Madge says I'm not going to apologize to you. I said all those things to you because it was a test; I wanted to gage your intentions towards my daughter. You passed my test. By staying quiet and not getting offended at my words you showed me how much you do care for Madge. This may seem odd to you but believe it or not I was okay with Madge volunteering for the games because I trust her abilities and I trust Haymitch to get her out. That's why I can assure you that Katniss will come home. But now that Katniss has gone into the games, Madge wants to go work in the Capitol. THAT I cannot allow. Ironically working within Snow's administration is worse than being in the games. I need you to use your relationship to keep her here. Do what you need to do to make sure she doesn't want to go. If you care for her then trust me you do NOT want her to go to the Capitol. Now young man, you are welcome to come inside the house."

I don't know what to say to the Mayor. I don't want Madge to go to the Capitol but I don't want to undermine Madge's decisions. I'm not one to fake my intentions; I do and act as I truly feel. Now her own father wants me to take away one of the few things I can give her – my support in anything she wants to do. I don't have much to give her and now he's taking away what little I _can_ give her. I follow the Mayor towards the house lost in thought.

He stops me and says, "I want to be clear that just because I approve of your relationship does not mean I approve of both of you sneaking off in the middle of the night. Am I understood?"

I nod though inwardly I groan. Madge told me earlier that if we made love she wouldn't be able to leave me. The Mayor wants me to do what I can to keep her here but like any father he doesn't approve of a physical relationship between us. I don't want Madge to leave but I've promised to support her however I can. _Yeah…my life is just full of ironies._ I say, "Yes sir," and follow him inside the house.

I may or may not be ready to undermine Madge's decisions but I know that – no disrespect to the Mayor – I won't ever say no to Madge to meeting her in the middle of the night or anything else I _can_ give her.

* * *

**A/N: So, the Mayor put Gale in a pickle, didn't he?**


	17. Two Victors?

**Madge**

I pick up the phone and gush, "Mr. Abernathy? Hello this is Madge. I just wanted to tell you that interview was amazing. I just love Peeta. I think it's so sweet the way Peeta is trying to protect Katniss. Love is just wonderful isn't it? I wish there was a way both Peeta and Katniss could win. Wouldn't that be wonderful? I bet everyone in the Capitol would love that too; if only they knew that could happen. How sweet would that be - a love that bloomed because of the Hunger Games. That's such a positive message from our wonderful games. I just knew that these games would be the best games ever."

Haymitch chuckles and replies, "It's always so good to hear from you, Madge. Thank you for your enthusiasm and I'll definitely see what I can do. I like the way you get excited about the games and I think you're right a lot of people here in the Capitol would agree with you. Oh and, Madge, I received some paperwork for you to look into a position in the Capitol. It seems you have several interesting opportunities. I don't think you'll be disappointed. Have a wonderful day."

I hang up the phone and smile wide. _Haymitch understood._ My dad raises his eyebrow at me and I say, "Come on dad, isn't Peeta's love for Katniss just the cutest thing in Panem?" My dad nods and laughs. Gale silently laughs with us and I hug both of them. I hope this will work. _NOW things could get really interesting._

Gale leaves to get ready for the mandatory viewing and I wake up Prim so we can both get ready as well. Haymitch's message about a job for me in the Capitol brings things back in perspective for me once again. That was his way of telling me that my next step will be to go to the Capitol – not the games next year. I sigh and tell myself I can't be sad about this; this is what I've wanted. I think of Gale and I want to stay. I'm going to have to start backing off from him otherwise I won't be able to leave. I wonder how long I have left here.

At the square we get some good news because Katniss begins to stir. By the time mandatory viewing begins Katniss is waking up. The careers and Peeta are beginning to stir as well. As they all get themselves settled, I give my attention to Posy. She tells me that Gale's birthday is coming up and she wants to plan a surprise birthday party for him at their house. She wants my help and I kiss her because there's nothing I'd like to do more than help her with the party. I also ask her when her birthday is; I know Gale promised to buy her a pink dress for her birthday and I have an idea of how he can get her one. _I wonder if he would allow me to give her a doll._ She really wants one but he's so particular about my money versus his money. Even a nice gesture is charity to him.

By the time our mandatory viewing ends, the careers are up and about, Peeta has buried and disguised himself with mud and leaves by the bank of the stream, and Katniss has a new ally in Rue. Things are looking up; Haymitch is working on planting the idea of two victors in the Capitol. Katniss and Peeta have both recovered from the venom; Peeta needs help but now Haymitch will take care of that.

I decide to take Prim and Posy back to my house with me for some girl time. I can tell Gale's not happy; he probably sees it as charity again. That notion is so crazy that I just can't help myself from annoying Gale a little bit. I say, "Rory/Vick, Prim and I were going to have some girl time today and I think I will take Posy with me too. We'll do something pink. Do you guys want to stop by in a couple of hours for the surprise from our girl time?"

They both turn to Gale who is scowling. It's the kind of scowl that makes me want to kiss it off his face but I don't. I smile and add, "You can bring Gale too."

I take Posy's hand; I had her at the word pink so Gale knows there's nothing he can do to stop her from going with us. I look back at Gale and he narrows his eyes at me. I smile, wave to him, and then take off with Prim and Posy.

We play dress up with the dolls in my room for a while. Then we go down to the kitchen and with Rose's help we bake three cakes – chocolate, vanilla and strawberry. Just when there are only ten minutes left to take the cakes out of the oven, there is a knock on the door. Rory and Vick stand awkwardly at the door. I look but I don't see Gale. I send Posy and Prim out with the boys to lead them out back to the far edge of our garden where I've laid out a blanket and set some lemonade out for all of us.

I take the cakes out of the oven and take them all outside. Rose and her eight-year old daughter join us out there. We sit outside in the breeze and it's really nice. I'm enjoying myself but I'm disappointed that Gale is not here. Rory tells me that he stayed back to help their mother with laundry, but I know Gale's real issues. I remind myself that they don't have anything to do with me; they just have to do with my dad's money and Gale's hang-ups with his pride.

I let Rory, Vick and Posy take the leftovers of the strawberry cake home because that was Posy's favorite – it's pink. Rose and her daughter, Joan, take home the chocolate and Prim takes the vanilla cake home. I wanted Prim to stay longer with me but Mrs. Everdeen insisted that her patients would need her to be home. Schools are cancelled until the end of the games. The peacekeepers set up a revolving mandatory viewing schedule based on people's jobs. All the kids and the unemployed are required in the square in the mornings.

I decide to go to the basement to watch the games. I want to see what's happening with Katniss and Peeta. Apparently, Katniss and Rue are making plans to take out the careers' supply. I have no idea how Katniss plans to do that but if anyone can do it she can. Cato kills the crippled boy from District 10 at night. They find him asleep in the bushes and Cato really gives a sick show to the audiences. I fall asleep in the basement.

I'm still on the basement sofa when Gale comes down there to wake me up. I look up at him and he puts his finger to his lips to remind me to be quiet in my sleepy state. I hug him and he picks me up from the sofa. After a quick hug, I rush upstairs to my room to change and meet Gale outside. As soon as I get to him I hit his shoulder and say, "I'm really mad at you for not coming yesterday. Let me guess you didn't even eat the cake that sweet little Posy made because to you it was just charity, right?"

"Madge, you know how I feel about that. But yesterday, I really did have to help my mom with the laundry. She cut her finger and couldn't finish off everything by herself. I told Rory to tell you. I sent the boys because I wanted them to spend time with you and get to know you better. AND for your information I did have a piece of cake this morning. Posy kept badgering me that her princess would be upset if I didn't eat it. And heaven forbid we anger Posy's princess. Now, you know I don't like charity but do you really think I would reject something that you and Posy made? Btw…pretty dress!"

My mom, who's leaning heavily on Gale, gives me a smile. I give Gale's hand a squeeze and the brightest smile I've ever given him. I'm starting to understand just how much I must mean to Gale. Gale grabs my hand and I free it from him. "Gale, I'm sorry I can't. I have to keep up my appearances in front of the peacekeepers if I still want that job in the Capitol. It's one thing to be on a friendly basis with you in public, but wholly another to hold your hand. I'm sorry, I can't."

My mom chastises me with her eyes. But Gale just squeezes my hand and releases it - at that gesture I think I fall even deeper in love with Gale. He doesn't get mad or question me; he simply supports me and understands me. Back when Gale was rude to me, I used to wish for him to be nicer. I had known that he cared deeply for his family but I never imagined that he could be so giving and so understanding. Does he even do anything for himself…I just see him give, give and give. He gives to his family, to his friendships and to me. He says he wants to give me the world and though I've wanted this from him my whole life now I find myself wondering…why me – there's nothing special about me.

The square fills up quickly. Gale and I take our seats with Prim in between us. Posy sits on my lap once again; she and I have really bonded over the last few days. She is so sweet and innocent; I look over at Prim's sad face and once again I know that I have to continue the fight. I have to go to the Capitol; not just for Gale but all the kids like Posy and Prim. I kiss Posy's cheek and Gale raises his eyebrow at me. I just shake my head and smile as I watch his eyes darken. He's told me several times that he can always tell when I've made a decision about something; he says my eyes give it away. Playfully, he's also told me he can't resist kissing me when he sees that fire of resolve in my eyes. I sigh; _it won't be easy to leave him._

Katniss and Rue have their plan and they set it in motion. I hold Prim's hand and assure her that everything will be fine. But the truth is Katniss' loose plan scares me. She'll be vulnerable and Haymitch may not be able to do anything to help her. A shot of Peeta shows that he's delirious and still calling out for Katniss. Now, I'm worried for him too. I suppose Haymitch doesn't have enough sponsorship money for the medicine and until a rule change is possible I know Haymitch won't send him anything.

My guess is that Rue was only told to trust Katniss. I hope that's all the information they gave her; she's too young to take anything more upon her shoulders. And she seems to trust Katniss completely. There are only nine tributes left and as soon as one more dies the districts with remaining tributes will be flooded with cameras and reporters. We've never had any of our tributes make it into the final eight before.

Usually anyone that comes from the Capitol stays in our house but I wonder if the reporters will also be staying in our house. If that's the case I won't be able to get out with Gale at all. I groan inwardly at the thought of reporters all over my house.

While Katniss is trying to figure out what to do, the girl from District 5 jumps out of the bushes and does her little dance to show Katniss that the supplies are mined. I wonder why she's doing that – _she had just gone a little while ago and stolen some food; why is she back?_ Could she be there to show Katniss that it's mined? It's a longshot but quite possible. I don't know what exactly or how much her mentor shared with her. Since she only walks away with an apple I can only assume that she may have done that to help Katniss.

Thankfully, the mandatory viewing is over by the time Rue sets the first bush on fire. Only a few people leave our square; everyone wants to see what Katniss will do. Gale starts pacing again now that he's allowed to get up. I want to calm him but there's nothing I can do. I hold Prim's hand instead. I have no idea what her plan is but Gale mutters next to me, "The apples, Catnip."

As if she heard him, she shoots an arrow through the bag of apples and then another. Then the explosions start and everyone stands up as Katniss gets blown away from one of the explosions. She lays there motionless; I don't know how much time passes, we all stand with our breaths held. No cannons heard so we know she's still breathing. They show us a shot of the careers making their way back towards their camp after they heard the explosion.

Gale starts pacing again. I hold on tight to Prim's hand and repeat over and over again, "She's fine, she's fine."

Gale speaks up again, "Excellent shot. Now, G-E-T-U-P-C-A-T-N-I-P; they're coming – get out of there."

We all release the breath we were holding when Katniss begins to crawl away. The careers get back to their blown up camp and Cato goes ballistic. I think he really may be psychotic. He snaps Joe's, the boy from District 3, neck and just like that we're left with the final 8 tributes…boy from 1, both from 2, girl from 5, both from 11 and both from 12. This is quite impressive for Districts 11 and 12; neither district has had anyone in the final 8 for as long as I can remember.

For now Katniss is safe in a bush, Rue is safe in a tree and Peeta is still alive by the banks of the stream. We all get up and get ready to leave, I whisper, "Meadow," to Gale. I really hope he can get away tonight; it may be our last night together for a while. He nods and walks me and my mom home.

A couple of hours later, I leave my house out the back door and run straight into my dad. He asks, "Madge, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to the meadow to meet Gale. We both know our house and district will be flooded with reporters starting tomorrow. I want to see Gale and spend time with him while I still can." I didn't want to tell my dad but I've never been able to keep anything from him. My lip quivers and my voice shakes as I say, "Haymitch has paperwork for me to review some assignments in the Capitol. I just want to spend time with Gale – what little I have left of it anyway."

My dad hugs me and says, "You don't have to go. We have a great start for the rebellion; let others handle it from here. And I expect you back in two hours."

I nod, even though I know I'll only be back if Gale can't stay out there and I think my dad knows that too. Either way, I'll deal with the repercussions with him later; right now I just need to be alone with Gale and I'm not going to give up on my last night to sleep in his arms. I do remind myself – _no shed._ When I get to the meadow, I find Gale sitting with his back to a tree. I walk over and drop down in between his legs. He brings his arms and legs around me and we finally kiss properly.

"Did you tell your mom you were coming out here?" Gale asks.

"I think she knows but my dad knows too."

"And he just let you come?" Gale asks awed.

"No, he forbade me. I told him I was going anyway so he gave me two hours." I laugh thinking about that.

"Madge, believe me I'm not complaining that you're here but you've got to go easy on your dad. He's your father; of course he's having a hard time giving you freedom with your first boyfriend."

"My boyfriend? Is that what you are?" I ask him curiously turning in his arms.

Gale doesn't say anything he just puts his forehead to mine and then kisses me. I've wanted this with Gale for as long as I can remember but now it's scary how fast things are moving between us. It's not that I have any doubts about Gale; I love him with all my heart. It's getting harder to stay away from him and I want to forget about everything and just be with him. I remind myself again, I can't do it. If anything I have to fight for our freedom even more now for him. I close my eyes and kiss Gale.

When we pull back to breathe, Gale once again put his forehead to mine. He takes my hands in his and says, "Madge, I…"

I stand up immediately, "Please don't say it. I know I wanted you to say it the other day. If you say it I won't be able to leave." I turn away from Gale and start crying. I realize just how unfair I'm being to him. I wanted him to tell me; I practically begged him. That day he was being strong for both of us. Now he wants to say it and I won't let him. But I know myself, if he tells me he loves me, I won't be able to leave him. I'll be tempted to have the toasting right away and get my dad to assign a house to us. I don't care about living in the seam as long as I had him. But I can't do that. Gale walks up to me and hugs me.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I won't. I know that you know and I don't have to say it." He kisses me again and wipes my tears. "Come, let's sit; I have a few questions for you."

We sit and Gale lies back. It's too tempting to not lay down next to him and put my head on his chest where I can feel and hear his heart beating. Gale puts his arm around me and rubs my back. _This is what I'll be giving up._

"Madge, what did Haymitch say about a position in the Capitol on the phone?" he asks.

"You heard that?" I ask looking up at him.

"Madge, I've been hunting in the woods for years now. I've trained my ears to be able to pick up the slightest sounds. Yes, I heard. Now spill," he demands.

"Well, he told me that he's received paperwork for me to look over a few very interesting positions in the Capitol," I say; I won't ever lie to Gale. It was ridiculous for me to even think I'd keep something like this from him.

Gale sits up bringing me up with him and says, "Madge, you don't have to go. We can work for the rebellion from here. We could do it together. If nothing else, you and I could unite the seam and the town and start an uprising in District 12." His eyes search mine for any kind of weakness to my resolve to go the Capitol.

"I don't know if that would be enough. Haymitch and I have discussed this before. We know we're going to need someone reliable in a key office in the Capitol. We've been through several people that could do it but it always comes back to me being the best choice. I have physical and strategic training; it just makes sense."

"Yes, but you would be all alone out there. Your dad wants me to do whatever I can to keep you here. He wants me to use your feelings for me to keep you in District 12."

I sigh and say, "I'm not surprised. I figured he would have that conversation with you at some point." I search his eyes for any clues as to how he feels about that and his eyes don't give anything away. Gale leans forward to kiss me. I say, "Don't. Don't do that to me."

He kisses me anyway and then says, "Madge, I didn't agree to it. But think about it. Your dad studied in the Capitol; he lived there. He knows what he's talking about when he says that it's a jungle worse than the Hunger Games out there. You've been working for the rebellion for so long that you've just become rebellious. You don't have to rebel against your dad – he's on your side."

I stand up and start pacing. "Gale, I have to do this. I don't want to leave you either. You are everything and more than I could ever imagine for myself. But earlier today Posy sat in my lap telling me a story and I thought to myself – look at how sweet and innocent she is. No one has a right to take that away from her. But the games, our lives, the Capitol – everything around us – work hard to take that innocence away from her as quickly as possible. Posy is one girl and so is Prim. Think of the thousands of other little girls and boys like Posy and Prim. What right does anyone have to take anything away from them? Tell me, doesn't the thought of Posy having to stand in the square on reaping day just boil your blood?"

Gale stands up and comes next to me, "Madge, you know it does. I'd do anything to not have Posy stand there on reaping day. If Rory's name would have been called I would've done exactly what Katniss did – I would have volunteered for him. I'd give up my life in a moment to save theirs."

"How is that different than me giving up mine?" I ask. I know it wasn't fair for me to bring his siblings into this but I had to. I have to make him see that we can't let our love for each other stand in the way of making a difference.

"Madge, it's not the same thing," he says coming closer to me.

I stand in front of him and put my hands on his face to force him to look me in the eyes as I say, "Gale, we have a chance to change that…a chance to give all those children a real future. We would be just as big monsters as Snow if we let this opportunity go to change things. Suppose we got married and I didn't go to the Capitol. What if the rebellion fails? How will you and I feel the first year that Vick or Posy stand in the square on reaping day? I don't think we would even be able to face each other knowing we could have done something to possibly prevent this day. Yes, the rebellion still may not work but we have to give it our most."

Gale bends down to kiss me and says, "Madge, I want to do what I can for the rebellion but there must be something else you can do other than go to the Capitol. Just the thought of you being out there by yourself makes me sick to my stomach."

"Gale, four years ago you lost your father, making you the male head of your house-hold. You had two siblings to take care of and another one on the way. You were alone yet you resolved to take care of your family and always protect them. Four years ago, I lost you as my partner in training because I made the decision to leave you out of the rebellion. I was alone yet I resolved to follow through with the rebellion and do whatever I could to win our freedom. You and I are more alike than anyone else out there. Even though our lives have been different, they've been running on a parallel path. Now our lives have intersected and for once neither one of us is alone. If we were strong when we were alone, than I have faith in both of us that we will be stronger now that we are together. You have to let me go. It won't be easy to leave you now after all this, but I need your support." I kiss Gale and he kisses me back; this kiss is full of passion, fire, support, need and his love. _Yes, I know beyond any doubt that Gale Hawthorne loves me._

When we break apart, Gale says, "Madge, there's little I can give you and I know my support is one of the few things I CAN give you. So you have it; not just because of the way I feel about you but because I have faith in you. I trust that you know what is best. Now what?"

We lay back down on the ground and I say, "We wait for my assignment. But things between you and I are about to change as of the morning. You realize that by tomorrow morning our district will be flooded with reporters and cameras. We are down to the final eight. Unfortunately for me, they'll be staying in my house. So the chances of us sneaking even a few minutes together alone are pretty much going to be non-existent. Usually during the victory tour the people from the Capitol stay with us and it's a zoo in our house. I don't get a moment's peace until they leave. My guess is that these reporters now will stay till the end of the games. So they'll be here for the long haul," I sigh and finish.

"Hmm…that's not going to be good. But I'll still walk you to the square and we'll still sit together? You'll just have to sit next to me instead of Prim," he says mischievously.

I laugh and say, "Actually I think its best that you stay away from the reporters and the camera. I probably won't sit next to you anymore. I have a reputation to uphold – I've led everyone in the Capitol to believe in my superior attitude. I'll have to go back to acting as if I'm above the rest of the district. And since most people just ignore me no one here will notice a change in my attitude. I'll have to go back to gushing to Prim about the exciting games rather than holding her hand through the ordeal. In fact, it may be better if you let Rory and Vick sit with Prim and maybe you should just go back to brooding in the back of the square with your friends."

"Madge, is there a plan forming in your head or are you just trying to protect me because you don't need to - I can take care of myself."

I fold my hands across his chest and look up at him with my chin on my hands. _Yes, of course I'm trying to protect him._ I've had to be visible to the Capitol because my dad is the district's mayor but I want to keep Gale as far away from them as possible. I've seen the carnal looks I get from the Capitol men but my dad is the Mayor so no one would try anything with me. At least, not the kind of people that usually come visit from the Capitol; they're too far down on the hierarchy in the Capitol. Gale would be fair game for anyone. But I can't tell him that – not after I just gave him the lecture of supporting and letting me go. I sound like a hypocrite, but I've known about the ways of the Capitol for years now. He doesn't.

When I don't say anything Gale just starts laughing and pulls me up for a kiss. "You're something else, Madge Undersee," he says against my lips; a shiver passes through my whole body.

* * *

**A/N: How long do you think they'll be able to stay away from each other?**


	18. Madge's Jealousy

**Gale**

I like the way Madge's whole body comes alive with my kisses. It drives me crazy thinking that I do that to her. I've dated many girls and they've all gone out with me because most of them viewed me as a bad boy with a good body. Madge is the only one that sees me for who I am - not just what I can do. I roll Madge over; if this is going to be the last time we can get away then I want to make the most of my time with her. I won't let myself go too far tonight, but that doesn't mean I don't want to spend the whole night kissing Madge under the stars.

I don't know how long we kiss for – it seems like just minutes or maybe even hours. We've been kissing and talking, lying side by side. Madge took my t-shirt off during that first kiss. I've left hers on but that doesn't mean that my fingers don't explore Madge's body; I relish in every moan of pleasure that escapes Madge's lips. The night is perfect. Again, no disrespect to Madge's father, but there is no way I would give up a night like this with Madge.

When Madge's eyes finally begin to get droopy, I kiss her forehead and pull her even closer to my body. She snuggles with me and puts her head on my chest and within moments we both fall asleep.

I'm awake just before the crack of dawn. Madge is still fast asleep and I just watch her. From everything she said, she'll be going to the Capitol and I want to memorize every detail of her face. I hope the rebellion succeeds in our lifetime and I get Madge back at the other end of it all.

Madge stirs and once again I roll her over and steal a few more long kisses to hold me over for a while. At first ray of sunshine, I get up and pull her up with me. We walk back hand-in-hand and sneak a few more kisses along the way. _Yes, Madge and I are definitely serious about each other._

I groan out loud as Madge's house and father come into our view. Madge just shrugs her shoulders and whispers, "It's not like he didn't know I'd be out with you all night."

As we get closer to the Mayor, he gives us a disapproving look. He is standing up straight with his arms crossed across his chest. In this moment, I can see every bit of a trained career in him that I couldn't even imagine before.

Surprisingly he says, "Haymitch called a little while ago and he wanted to talk to you but he couldn't wait for you so he just told me. He needed to get back to the Mentor Control Room to monitor Katniss and Peeta. Your idea of two victors is picking up steam in the Capitol. The Capitol citizens, some very prominent ones, are asking for it. Peeta and Katniss have been dubbed the star crossed lovers. He wants us to build up excitement for their romance here in the district."

Madge beams and says, "That is awesome. We can certainly build up excitement here and I know exactly how to do it. I spoke to a couple of Peeta's friends about Katniss and they all told me that he used to watch her all the time – to the point of downright staring at her. Several of them used to tease him about her. And I never really thought anything of it, but even I've seen him watching her. We can do it. I'll get his friends and brothers on it right away."

Madge turns and looks at me; she appraises me with her eyes and I'm embarrassed that she's doing it in front of her dad. Before I can say anything, she speaks up, "You know there aren't too many people that are good friends with the opposite sex in our district. One look at you and no one from the Capitol is going to believe that you're just her friend."

"Madge, I think that even more than half the district thinks we're dating. You've seen the pitying looks I get ever since she's gone into the games. Even Greasy Sae at the hob commented on how hard it must be seeing Katniss in the games. And of course it is, but not for the reasons they all think." Her dad is standing right there so I don't add that before her even I thought I'd marry Katniss one day. Although Katniss clearly told me she's never getting married or having kids.

"You need a girlfriend!" she says to me which is ironic because she IS my girlfriend.

Before I can say anything, the Mayor pipes in and says, "I don't think that will help. What if we made him her cousin? I can make it legal with just a few strokes on the computer." Madge nods.

The Mayor turns to me and says, "You will need to explain to your family and the Everdeens. Also, if there is anyone else in the seam your families are close to you'll need to tell them too…do it with as little information as you can give."

"We're not close to anyone. I can explain it to a couple of my close friends but are you sure that's what we need to do?" Never before have I wished that Madge and I could go public than I do at this time. I hate lies and I hate being the one to start them.

Madge looks at me appraisingly again and says, "Gale, just look at you. No one is going to believe that you and Katniss are just friends. Seriously, just look at you."

The Mayor says, "I'm going to go the Justice Building to make the changes. The reporters will be here in about an hour." He nods at both of us and goes inside the house.

Madge moves closer to me and says, "I know you don't like lying but if it helps Katniss and Peeta isn't it worth it?"

I hug Madge and I say, "It's worth it. I just don't like it. I wish we could just go public then we wouldn't have to lie and we'd still support the credibility of Peeta's love story."

Madge tries to move out of my embrace but I pull her back and ask her, "So, what exactly did you mean earlier when you said, 'just look at you'?"

She looks at me and her cheeks turn pink, "Gale, you know…I meant that you're…you're hot."

I lean down so my lips hover right next to hers and ask, "How hot?"

"Really, really, really burning coal hot," she says as she moves her hands up my chest and I kiss her.

When I pull back I say, "You know Rory thinks you're really hot too."

She pouts adorably and asks, "Just Rory?"

I shrug and say, "I think I've seen Vick staring at you too; so probably Vick too."

She turns and tries to leave but I'm too quick for her; I pull her back to me and kiss her. I put my forehead on hers and say, "But no one thinks you're as hot as I do."

Madge smiles and gives me a tight hug. With as arrogant as Madge can be, I would have never thought she'd be insecure about her looks. I hug her back and I'm already dreading the next few days without her.

I go home and the conversation with Madge and the Mayor has made me later than I wanted to be. Everyone is up. As soon as I walk in, Posy jumps up at me for me to catch her. I do and swing her up on my shoulders. Rory asks, "How was your night?"

I glare at him. He knows I was with Madge and he knows I wasn't home all night but he doesn't need to point it out to Vick and Posy. When I don't answer him, Vick asks, "I thought the fence is turned on so you couldn't go hunting. But you must have left really early this morning."

I glare at Rory again – who smirks – and turn to Vick and say, "I thought I'd just check anyway."

Rory asks, "So was the fence on or did you get some hunting done?"

"Vick, here – hold Posy," I say as I bring Posy down and take off chasing after Rory. He starts running as soon as he sees me get Posy down. We chase each other around our little house and when I finally catch him in a headlock, Ma saves him by making us stop. I do because Ma's been very understanding with me and I don't want to irritate her. But as I let him go, I whisper to him, "Try that again and you won't be so lucky."

I release a very scared Rory and laugh. Then I tell everyone to sit on the sofa because I want to explain the whole cousin thing to them. They all understand and are on board. I don't tell them about the rebellion or give them too much information; I just tell them it'll help Katniss and they're all – minus Ma – excited about doing interviews in front of the camera. I go to the Everdeens' house and explain to them as well. It's easy to explain to them too. Posy was the only one that asked questions and I let Ma handle her.

Madge was right, once we get to the square; I notice the five huge cameras with ten or so atrocious looking people – if I can call them people. They all have weird hair, multiple piercings and horrible faces. Posy clings to my leg and asks to be picked up; she's scared of them. Even Rory and Vick don't look excited to do interviews with them. Madge looks like an angel standing among them. She directs them superiorly. _Wow, she can act._ She has the 'spoiled brat princess – I'm above everyone else' act perfected. I want to laugh but I've decided to put my brooding mask on in hopes that they'll leave me alone for as long as possible. Madge's eyes meet mine for just a fleeting second and then her eyes are back on the reporter again.

As we take our seats, the screen shows Katniss walking in search of Rue. Marvel from District 1 quietly takes off on his own. At least it's the end of the career alliance now that they are down to the final eight. Rory and I take either side of Prim and my mom sits next to Mrs. Everdeen. I'm not as worried about Mrs. Everdeen; she seems to tune out and that actually will be good for her during these interviews. But I'm concerned for Prim and as her "cousin" it will be easier to protect her if I just assume the role of the male head of her household too.

I see Madge walking over with one of the reporters and my grip on Prim's hand tightens. But they turn to Peeta's family instead of coming towards us._ It makes sense; Peeta's playing up the romance so they want to find out more about him._

I'm watching them when suddenly I hear Katniss' name being screeched throughout the square. The speakers amplify everything and they've been turned on all the way up for this. Everyone's eyes go to the screen; even the reporters stop what they're doing and turn to the screens.

Once again I want to scream at Katniss. She's getting too emotionally involved. Katniss runs frantically towards Rue's voice. "Stop Katniss, it could be a trap," I whisper. It's hard to sit still; I want to run to the screen and push her in the other direction. But I stay still for Prim who is in tears now.

If I thought the games had been difficult to watch up till now, then I had no idea what difficult is. Watching Rue die, I know exactly why Madge feels the way she does about going to the Capitol. It's heart breaking to watch the twelve-year old die. My eyes lock with Madge's for just a second and I know she feels the same as I do. There's so much sadness in Madge's eyes that only Prim's hand holds me in my seat. Katniss doesn't even give it a second thought as she releases her arrow straight into Marvel's heart. I watch Katniss' face - over the last few years I've become good at reading her facial expressions - and I know that this moment is burned into Katniss' brain forever. She will never get over Rue's death. For the first time I give room to thoughts of what kind of Katniss will come back to District 12 – a thoroughly broken one. _She certainly won't be my Catnip anymore._

The way Katniss talks to Rue during her final moments, I'm at least happy that she'll still be Prim's Katniss when she comes back. I've never heard Katniss sing before; I didn't even know she could sing. Her voice is beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time. Our entire district sits entranced by Katniss' voice. Mrs. Everdeen on my right whispers, "She has her dad's voice."

I didn't know her dad could sing either. Come to think of it I don't know much about Katniss. _Why is that we spent day after day together for four years yet I know so little about her?_ As soon as Katniss' song ends, the screen takes us to Cato and Clove discussing Marvel's disappearance and who the two cannons could have been for. _Damn, I want them to go back to Katniss._ I'm worried about her. Rue's death is going to affect her badly.

Finally, the screen comes back to Rue's body being lifted off into the hovercraft. Katniss gives Rue our District 12 three finger salute and we all follow suit along with her. We got a very quick view of her body and I'm not sure but I think it may have been covered in flowers. That was definitely Katniss' work. _I smile; good job at that Katniss. Way to not play by their rules._

"Good and safe," Katniss says and Prim breaks out into hysterics. I put my arms around her and comfort her. Even I can't stop my tears at that.

Katniss walks around in the open aimlessly and I know she's in trouble. She's not over Rue's death or the realization of her first real kill even though she's been given credit for the two girls that died from tracker jacker attacks. Between Katniss and Peeta, they've been given credit for six total deaths.

The screens take us to Thresh - fighting his way out of quicksand in his grain field. I try to calm Prim but don't get much of a chance as I watch Madge and the reporter walking towards us. A muscle in Madge's face twitches and I know she tried her best to keep the reporter away. It's my turn to perform now. Mandatory viewing time came and went during Rue's death. So I'm allowed to stand up and I do. I stand to block Prim from view.

"Where's Primrose Everdeen?" Madge asks in a superior tone.

"What do you want, Princess?" I scoff back at her like I used to.

The reporter speaks up, "My, my, aren't you a handsome fellow? And who might you be, gorgeous?"

I look up at Madge and I can see the fire in her eyes; I smirk internally but my face is hard as stone. It's unbelievably satisfying to see Madge jealous. She rolls her eyes and says, "This is Gale Hawthorne. Self-appointed head of the Everdeens' house."

"A very handsome head of the house!" exclaims the reporter eyeing me seductively. Frankly she scares me. She sticks her hand out to me and continues, "My name is Venus and I'm in charge of interviewing and following Katniss Everdeen's family. And you are?"

"I'm Katniss' cousin." I don't give her my name or shake her hand. She walks up to me and puts her hand on my chest. I suppress the instinct to break it off and for a moment I'm at a loss of how to get out of this situation. Madge snatches Venus' hand off my chest and squeezes her fingers.

Venus shrieks in pain, "Ow, ow, ow! Miss Undersee, that really hurts."

Madge bats her eyelashes and innocently says, "Oh, I'm sorry; I thought I saw a bee on your finger. I didn't want it to sting you." Madge releases Venus' fingers.

Venus holds her finger up and there's something sharp on it and its bleeding. For a fleeting second I wonder what Madge has done to her when Venus says, "No, this is a pleasure pin…not a bee. You just squeezed it too hard, it's bleeding now."

"Oh, I didn't know. I was just trying to help." Madge shrugs her shoulders for emphasis. I want to laugh and kiss her at the same time.

Venus replies, "Oh its okay. Thank you for your concern."

Madge speaks up, "We would like to talk to Primrose." _We? Really, Madge?_

"Well you can't. She just watched her sister lose her ally and kill someone. I think your questions can wait till she's had time to gather herself."

Madge is about to say something but Venus beats her to it. She walks up really close – too close – to me and purrs, "Hmm…I like tall, dark, handsome, and protective. How about you? Are you too distraught from watching your cousin?" She doesn't dare touch me this time.

"What do you want and whatever it is make it quick. I have kids that need to go home and eat." I scowl at her; I'm not even doing it for the dramatic effect anymore – Venus has really put me in a bad mood. On top of it all I'm seriously concerned for Katniss. She's still walking around aimlessly.

"Well, then if you wouldn't mind, would you follow me to the camera over there and I'll just ask you a few questions?"

I turn back to my mom and mouth the words, "Go home." I nod at Rory and follow the reporter. Rory wanted responsibility; well he has it now. He'll go home with the Everdeens and wait there with them. I'm not worried about Vick and Posy because Ma can handle anything.

They wait till I get to the cameras and I see out of the corner of my eye that they are all out of there in a flash. Madge sighs with relief but portrays it as boredom. She's good; I don't think I could ever overestimate Madge.

Venus asks me a few questions about Katniss and I either grunt or answer with as few words as possible. I make sure I let them know that I believe in Katniss and she is strong and smart. I'm about to leave when Venus says, "Just one more question. Last one. How do you suppose Katniss Everdeen is so good with that bow?"

I'm prepared for this one. I look interested and say, "Is that the thing she hit the apples with?" Venus smiles as if she's glad that I'm handsome and stupid. She nods so I continue, "I don't know what that thing is. I've never seen it before. Did they have it in training?"

"Yes, I believe so," Venus replies.

"Katniss is very smart and a very quick learner. I bet the trainer in the Capitol is one hell of a teacher too. I wish he'd teach me. THAT thing looks cool."

The camera goes off and Venus once again walks up close to me and rakes her fingertip down my arm as she says, "Thank you handsome. Till tomorrow…" She bats her freakishly long yellow eyelashes at me. I'm repulsed and I feel dirty. I turn around and walk away. I shudder again as I get out of their line of sight. The only good thing out of that was watching Madge get more and more jealous. She grabbed Venus' hand off my chest in a flash; I laugh at the image in my head. I never thought I would be one to enjoy a girl's jealousy – I haven't in the past. Usually it just annoys me but watching Madge get jealous was tremendously satisfying.

I go to Katniss' house and find Rory and Prim sitting on the sofa watching the television screen. Rory has his arm around Prim. _Well, well, well now I have ammunition for getting Rory off my back._ I walk over silently and neither of them hears me until I'm standing right in front of them. Rory abruptly removes his arm and I give him my most wicked smile. Before I can say anything, Mrs. Everdeen walks in with some tea for me and pats my arm. I'm thankful for her motherly touch after Venus' repulsive ones. I was planning on leaving Rory there for the night but just to annoy him, I send him home and stay there myself. I stay on the sofa; I won't be sleeping much anyway. I need to watch Katniss and see if she gets better through the night.

Sometime during the night, Katniss gets weird looking bread. She examines it and starts crying. I hope she's not thinking of the baker. _Katniss, keep your head in the game. You need to come home._ I don't know how much longer Mrs. Everdeen will hold up. "Prim needs you, Catnip," I whisper.

Katniss finally says, "My thanks to the people of District Elev…"

Katniss gets cut off and the screen takes us to Peeta – still delirious and still mumbling Katniss' name. _What is the deal with this guy?_ My thoughts go back to Katniss and the bread she received. Could that bread have even come from District 11? That's never happened before – a district's never sent a gift to a tribute from a different district. Is that even allowed? Madge did say that the different districts would send their own messages about their readiness for rebelling. _Could this be District 11's message – it's certainly rebellious to send Katniss the bread._ I wish I could talk this through with Madge; I really miss her. I wonder if she's watching.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think of Madge's jealousy?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing; please keep the reviews coming!**


	19. Love Letters

**Madge**

I pace the basement, fuming. The nerve of that woman to touch Gale. I wanted to rip her hand off her arm. I could take her so easily. But no I had to stand there and watch her flirt with him and rake his body with her fingernails and her eyes. _How disgusting?_ She must be at least 10 years older than him. Pleasure pin? _Ewwww…I'd get pleasure from shoving that pin somewhere on her. Sick, sick, sick._

Rose comes down and formally says, "Miss Undersee, your father is calling you up for dinner. I've laid your pink dress out for you to wear this evening. Jenna will be here tonight. Is there anything else I can do for you before I leave?"

I nod. I know exactly what I want from Rose. I want to send a note to Gale. I quickly scribble a note to him:

**_Gale, I miss you. I can't believe the nerve of Venus – touching and eyeing you like that. You did a great job – your performance was perfect. I hope you've had a chance to bathe by now. I know I was repulsed just watching I can't even imagine being touched…ewww! Did you see the bread Katniss got? D11 is ready. RUE…what more can I say about her? I hate myself for the relief I felt when the spear hit Rue and not Katniss. For that I will never forgive myself. I know I'll have nightmares about her tonight. I wish you were here. Don't worry yourself sick over Katniss…remember she is a fighter and a survivor. Don't lose faith in her now…this is when the road gets rough. She needs us more now than ever. Miss you, your arms around me, and your kisses. Madge._**

I fold the note and write down instructions for Rose to only give it to Gale or his mother. I know Rose loves me and respects me – she won't read it. I can also say the same for Hazelle; she loves and respects Gale – she won't read it either.

Dinner is boring. My only saving grace is that because it's just reporters and camera crew here I'm free to consider myself above them. With or without the rebellion, as the Mayor's daughter, I'll have access to better jobs in the Capitol than them. So I show up just in time to eat and leave the table as soon as I'm done even before some of them have finished eating. I demand my dessert rudely while most of the people are still eating. My dad indulges me as a doting father; which he is, but he would never let me get away with such behavior if we had his friends over. Before Rose left, I helped her with the dessert and I baked some dirt into the chocolate mousse. That'll teach her to keep her hands off Gale. I know my parents don't eat chocolate and I get a dessert cup but don't eat it.

Venus and Sashy, the reporter in charge of interviewing Peeta's family, gush over Gale. Sashy's upset that she won't get to interview Gale but isn't too disappointed in Peeta's brothers. _What is wrong with these people…they sound like sex maniacs?_ To my pleasant surprise, I learn that Peeta's considered the biggest heart throb in the Capitol – even more than Finnick Odair. The plan is working; everyone here at our house can't stop talking about Peeta and Katniss' romance. Tomorrow they want me to show them all the spots at the school where I've seen Peeta watching Katniss. _Really?_ Twenty-four kids are fighting for their life and these sick people want to see where exactly Peeta stood to watch Katniss? Disgusting!

I toss and turn through the night. The image of Rue dying in Katniss' arms haunts my dreams. Sometimes I'm there with Rue; other times I'm there with Katniss. I even dream of Gale dying in my arms similarly. After a while of thrashing, I give up and go to the basement to watch Katniss. I don't want to wake up anyone else so the basement is the safest place. My dad keeps some weights in the basement and I work out some of my frustrations using them. Katniss is asleep and I'm glad for it. She needs her rest; for now she is on her own again. The smile on her face tells me that she's having happy dreams - not nightmares like me.

Rose comes back in the morning and has a note from Gale for me.

**_Madge, it was really nice to hear from you. Don't forget you're not the monster here. Keep your eyes on the future and forgive yourself. You'll be happy to know I've bathed three times already. Unfortunately, I still feel dirty…you might have to kiss me clean again. I'm not too worried about Katniss. I know she'll be fine. She'll be home before we know it. I do however worry what state of mind she'll be in. Rue's death and her first kill, I think, have affected her greatly. Let's hope her survival instincts kick in soon. I don't know how much longer I can take this; I want to see you and make sure you're okay. I'm sure you can figure out a way to ditch them somehow for just a little bit. My plans for the day are to go to the mandatory viewing in the square and then I'll be home for the rest of the day. Posy misses her princess too. I'll probably spend the night at Katniss' house again since I'm the self-appointed head of that house (picture me rolling my eyes at you.). So figure out a way to ditch the reporters…after all you are the high and mighty princess who is so far above everyone else. But seriously, I miss you too…see you soon in the square. Wear a pretty dress. Maybe that aqua one you wore the night the scores were announced. BTW, I've never enjoyed anything more than watching you get jealous; please don't make my fingers bleed for saying that. Gale_**

I read Gale's note several times. It makes me laugh and cry at the same time. That's the first time he's written me anything. It's the first love letter I've gotten. I'll cherish this letter from him forever. I hide the letter in a secret compartment in my musical jewelry box and go past the green dress laid out on my bed. I grab the aqua one out of the closet and get ready to go to the square. Before I leave, I can't help myself and I read Gale's note one more time. My mom comes in and says, "Oh honey, you didn't want the green dress? I laid it out myself for you."

I shrug my shoulders and say, "I'm in the mood for blue." My mom and I don't have any secrets so I hand over Gale's note to her. She reads it and gets tears in her eyes. She gives me a kiss on my forehead and says, "I like this blue one too."

Katniss is up and about. She hunts, she eats, and drinks. She's still not over yesterday but at least she's moving. Only six tributes left. Thresh stays in his field; the girl from 5 stays hidden in a cave within the rocks. Cato and Clove sleep in shifts so they can hunt at night. I'm getting seriously worried about Peeta. He's still hanging in but his voice sounds fainter.

Venus gets a short interview with Prim because she starts crying hysterically through the middle. Good job, Prim, I think to myself. Rory and Vick go on camera saying there isn't a doubt in their mind that Katniss will win. Even sweet little Posy says, "I want Katniss to come home soon."

Peeta's family's interviews go well too. I had coached them on playing up the romance angle. His brothers joke about how they've seen him watch Katniss and they tell stories about how much they used to tease him about her. They tell everyone how Peeta would always turn red and get really defensive at the mention of her name. His brothers do such a convincing job that I'm not sure if they're lying or not. Since not much is happening in the arena, the interviews take place during the mandatory viewing time.

Just before we're dismissed, Claudius Templesmith comes on air and says, "There will be a mandatory viewing in all the districts tonight. Stay tuned for a special treat. Mandatory viewing begins at 9 p.m. and will last exactly one hour."

Everyone gets busy discussing that and even I'm at a loss for a moment as to what it could be; 9 p.m. is when the anthem plays and the deaths are shown in the sky. But there haven't been any deaths today. This is different. While everyone's busy discussing the announcement, I take the opportunity to rub some dirt on my dress.

Venus and Sashy ask me to show them the school and other parts of the district where Peeta may have spied on Katniss. I make a big scene with them about my dirty dress and how disgusting I find it. I convince them that I need a two hour proper scrub down bath so Peeta's brothers or friends should be able to take them. I look at the reporters condescendingly and tell them that I'm not accustomed to people asking me to do things. I like to tell everyone else what I need done. With that I walk towards my house.

I take the long way to the seam; I go to the seam from the opposite direction of the school and where the reporters have gone with Peeta's brother and friends. I should have stopped by my house to change; _I've really put on a lot of dirt all down the side of my dress_. But I don't want to; I want to see Gale as quickly as I can.

When I get to Gale's house, all the Hawthornes - minus Rory - are sitting outside. Posy is twirling for everyone and they're all laughing. I walk up behind Posy, pick her up and twirl with her. She turns to look at me and hugs me tight, "Princess Madge, I really missed you!"

Gale says, "Careful there, Pose, your princess has quite a temper. You don't want to do anything to upset her."

I ignore Gale and say to Posy, "I missed you too." I kiss her and greet Hazelle, Gale and Vick with a hello. Gale leans back on his elbows and his t-shirt pulls tautly on his chest muscles. _How wonderful would it feel to rub my hand across his chest right now?_. I think I must be blushing because I feel hot all of a sudden.

Gale smirks as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking. He walks up to me and pointing at my dress he says, "Pretty dress. But what have you done to your dress?" He takes the dirty part of my dress in between his fingers and rolls the fabric. I get goose bumps on my body from his almost-touch.

"Umm…it was my excuse to ditch the reporters," I say thoroughly embarrassed.

Gale shakes his head and says, "That's gross, Madge. Come on, I'll give you something to change into so we can wash that dirt off." He turns around and walks into the house. I'm confused for a moment, _dirt's never bothered him before_; we've been sleeping on the ground in the meadow where we both get plenty dirty. Now I must really be blushing because that thought brings to mind the images of both of us rolling around in the meadow and kissing. _God, I've missed him._

I follow Gale into the house and then follow him into a room. As soon as I'm in, he turns around, closes the door and pushes me against the door.

"Gale, what are you doing your family is just outside?"

"I think you owe me, Madge, I didn't even get a chance to experience Venus' pleasure pin because of you."

I try to push him away from me. "Hmmm…Why ask me to stop by if you want pleasure from Venus or any of the other Capitol hussies?"

Gale nuzzles my neck and says, "Because you don't need a pin. You give me pleasure with every touch, every kiss, every…" His words get muffled by his kiss. I kiss Gale on all the spots where Venus touched him.

Suddenly, I startle from a knock on the door that batters into my back. Posy's little voice comes through, "Gale, the door is stuck and I can't open it." I push Gale away from me and open the door.

Posy looks at both of us and asks, "What's wrong with the door?"

Gale hands me one of his t-shirts and Vick's pants. He picks up Posy and says, "This is why I always tell you to not close the door, Pose."

She huffs at him, "I didn't close the door. It was already closed when I got here." Gale and Posy walk out and he pulls the door shut for me to change. I don't hear the rest of their exchange. I change and walk out. Everyone is on the sofa. Posy is brushing Gale's hair; I think I may have been the one that messed it up. My hands automatically go to my own hair to smooth it down. Hazelle walks up to me and says, "Give it to me, dear. I'll wash it for you."

"Let me at least help you." I walk over to the kitchen sink with Hazelle. She looks sad and in deep thought. At first I don't say anything and then I ask her shyly, "Hazelle, is everything okay?"

She smiles at me and looks at Gale as she says, "I've never seen him happier and more at peace. He's so carefree even though times are tough right now. This is how he used to be before he lost his father and took on all the responsibility. I just…I just worry for him."

I sigh and say, "I won't hurt him."

She pats my cheek and says, "I'm just as worried about you, darling, as I am about him. I don't think either of you would hurt the other. But we live in a world that doesn't exactly harbor a relationship such as yours."

I nod; that's exactly why Gale and I are trying to change our world. A relationship like ours should be allowed to bloom – that's the kind of world I want to live in.

Gale calls out to me, "Madge, come help me get this little monster off me." I look over at him and smile at the sight of Posy climbing all over him. When I walk over to them, Posy yells, "No, Miss Madge, help me. Gale won't believe me that I didn't close the door."

I smile and take one of the small pillows on the sofa and swat Gale on the head with it. Gale looks at me and says, "Oh now you've done it." He stands up easily with Posy in his arms. Posy screams and he attacks both of us. Before I even have a chance to blink, Gale pins down both me and Posy under his arm. I try to shove him off but he's too strong and I don't want to hurt Posy who is squealing next to me.

Gale looks at both of us, "Now, tell me who was right?"

Posy squeals, "You were, you were right. I was wrong. Now let me out." And at the same time I try to squirm out of his grasp while saying, "You were wrong."

Vick tries to pry Gale off of us saying, "I think you're hurting them both." Gale easily pins him right next to Posy with one quick swoop of his arm – obviously a move practiced and perfected over the years of wrestling with his siblings.

Gale applies a little more pressure and says to Posy, "Not before my reward."

Posy leans her head up and kisses Gale's cheek as she says, "Now let me out."

Gale turns to me and asks, "What about you, princess?" He raises his eyebrow at me playfully. _He's got to be kidding if he thinks I'm about to kiss him here like this._

I tickle him on his side where I know he's really ticklish and his hold on me loosens. I get up quickly and say, "You were wrong." I grab Posy and go sit on the sofa where Gale joins me. We all breathe deeply to catch our breaths. I never knew it could be so fun having siblings.

Gale leans over and says, "You're so competitive!" His voice is suggestive and he blows slightly in my ear; I get goose bumps all over my body.

Vick, shyly, asks me a few questions about the games and for the first time I have a one-on-one conversation with him. He's really sweet and reminds me a lot of Hazelle. Gale, Rory and Posy are all the same and 100% their dad.

Posy sits on my lap the entire time and Gale takes every opportunity he can to brush his fingers along my fingers, my arm or my thigh. By spending this time with Gale and his family, I've fallen even deeper in love with him. Hazelle walks over to us, smiles indulgently at all of us and hands me my dress – clean and dry. I head back to Gale's room to change once again. Just moments later Gale knocks on the door and says, "Madge, I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything else."

I smile and open the door; he quickly steps in, pulls me to him and kisses me. And then he releases me. "I just needed one more," he says.

I don't want to but I know I have to go home now. If I don't leave soon I may be missed. I sigh and say, "I need to go now."

When we come back out, Hazelle raises her eyebrow at us and asks Gale, "Did Madge need something?" I'm mortified. Gale just shrugs. We both know it was Hazelle's way of letting us know that she knows exactly what happened inside his room. I'm beginning to understand why my fights with my dad in front of Gale mortify him. At least he and Hazelle aren't arguing about me.

I say goodbye to Vick, Posy and Hazelle. Hazelle gives me a kiss on my forehead and tells me that I'm welcome anytime. Gale says he is going to walk me to the border and Posy wants to come too. Gale shakes his head at me and I glare back at him. How can he expect me to be the one that says no to sweet Posy? Well, I have a pretty good idea how…it's because he knows he can't say no to Posy. She's got him wrapped around her little finger. Hazelle jumps in and tells Posy it's time for her bath since we all have to go back to the square later. Vick wants to come too but Gale tells him, "Next time."

Gale and I walk out together leaving at least a foot in between us. Even though we are in the seam we don't want to take any chances. I wave to Vick and he looks disappointed. I say to Gale, "He looks so sad. You should've let him come."

Gale laughs and says, "Believe me in a few years he'll understand." I smile and raise my eyebrow at him.

"It's not like we're going to be able to do more than talk on the way back?" I ask him.

"That's what you think, Princess. You don't know about my special way to get back to town. I have plans for you for the walk back; who knows when I'll get to see you next," he says. I know without a doubt that I must be blushing now.

We discuss a few possibilities of what the mandatory viewing may show but nothing really makes sense. I think it may have to do something with allowing two victors but Gale doesn't think they'll ever make that change. It's too unconventional.

He says, "Think about it…they've done whatever they can to weaken her. They're not going to willingly provide her with an ally." He pauses for a minute and says, "Although Mellark is so sick that he wouldn't be much of an ally; he would weaken her."

I sigh…Gale's back to calling Peeta, Mellark. What Gale said makes sense though. I think out loud and say, "You're right. They do want to make her weaker. So if the Capitol citizens want the rule change and the game makers give in – they kill two birds with one stone. They give the citizens what they want and at the same time weaken Katniss by strapping a dying ally onto her. But Peeta's strong. He just needs some medicine and food. Once they're a team, Haymitch will send him what he needs. The gamemakers don't know Peeta and that he will survive this. Will she find him though; the arena is huge."

"Madge, they'll never let the two of them out of the arena alive together. They'll think of something but in the end there will be only one victor and I bet they'll do their best to make sure it's not Katniss. And I have no doubts she'll find him. Whether she should find him is the right question, but she'll find him for sure."

When we reach the deserted portion of the district between town and the seam, Gale pulls me to him and gives me a few long sultry kisses.

Then before we know it, we're at the town-seam border and this is where I have to leave Gale. I sneak into my room unnoticed.

The town square is packed since everyone is there. Everyone is tired and the atmosphere once again is tense. Katniss is in a tree. Peeta's the same. 11 and 5 are hiding and ready to sleep. Both from 2 are getting ready to hunt at night again. No deaths are portrayed and then the anthem starts. Finally Claudius Templesmith comes on and delivers the news that if both tributes from the same district are alive at the end then they can both win. There are murmurs and confusion around the square. Everyone is trying to comprehend the news. The screen shows us a split shot of all the tributes.

Thresh and the girl from 5 say nothing; they turn around and go to sleep. Cato and Clove jump up and down in excitement because it's clear they had assumed the winner would be one of them and now it can be both of them. Katniss calls out, "Peeta." And at the same time, Peeta calls out, "Katniss!" And just like that the playing field has narrowed down from 6 competitors to 5!

My dad stands up and makes an announcement, "There you have it folks. District 12 has made it to the final six. This is the first time in 24 years. Let's do what we can to bring Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark back home as victors."

The crowd erupts in cheers and everyone is dismissed. Everyone leaves happy and I see Peeta's dad wipe tears from his eyes. Peeta, who up till now had been casted off, has now been given a chance. My eyes lock with Gale's for just a moment and I know that he still doesn't believe it and he's not happy about it. He's worried about Katniss.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't think Madge and Gale could go too long without seeing each other. What do you think?**


	20. How Much?

**Gale**

Ma and I gather all the kids so we can leave quickly. I go with the Everdeens again. For the first time Prim is happy and I don't want to be the one to tell her that all they did tonight was weaken Katniss. I stay on the sofa once again because I know I won't be able to sleep much anyway.

Katniss sets off in the morning in search of Peeta and we all set off for the square. Katniss starts a fire and walks away from it. I smile, _good job, Catnip_. Rory turns to me and asks, "Why did she just start that fire?"

I smile and say, "To confuse the others; to buy her some time to look for Mellark."

Vick murmurs, "Clever!"

Katniss walks around for a bit and all of a sudden as if she's had a divine intervention she heads straight in his direction. I have no doubt she will find him, but I don't want her to find him. Maybe if she gives the audience a show of looking for him but never finds him. Mellark's lasted this long maybe he can hold on for a few more days while Katniss takes out the rest of the competition. They'd both still win; I don't have a problem with him coming home too. In fact I want him to come home; I just don't want Katniss to be strapped down with someone so helpless that he hasn't even fully woken up in days. I don't want her to lose her focus or get any more emotionally involved than she already is. I know Madge and I disagree on this and she's having a hard time seeing my point of view but I can't abandon my thoughts on this point.

Both Madge and Venus have their eyes trained on me – Madge out of concern and love for me – Venus for sick reasons I don't even want to think about. I keep my eyes trained on the screen as Katniss searches for Mellark._ I hope she doesn't find him_.

The mandatory viewing is over and Venus comes up to me right away. "Well hello, handsome. Why all the brooding? Your little cousin seems to be on the right track to find Peeta Mellark."

I keep my face as hard as stone and don't answer her. She wants another interview with Prim and I let her. Prim is actually happy and Prim is so sweet that anything she says will only help the cause. Prim wants Katniss to find Mellark as quickly as possible. I can almost see her bouncing on her heels in anticipation._ Madge is right; innocence such as this shouldn't be destroyed._

After Prim's wonderfully positive interview, I let her go home with the rest of the family. Before they leave, everyone in the family goes on camera to gush about how happy they are about the rule change and that Katniss is heading in the right direction.

Venus wants another interview with me and I agree. Once again she rakes her finger nails down my arm and I have to suppress the instinct to break her hand off. _Stupid, freaky Capitol women._

"So, Mr. Hawthorne, how does Katniss Everdeen know which direction to go in to find Peeta Mellark?"

_Because she's not stupid; she's been hunting for years. She knows how to track._ "I think she figures that he needs water to survive so she's just heading towards the closest water source."

"You don't think Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark planned a meeting spot ahead of time?"

_No, I don't…how stupid of you to even suggest it._ "I don't know how they could. They haven't exactly spoken to each other since the games started and before the games they didn't know what the arena looked like," I reply condescendingly.

"How do you feel about the romance between your cousin and Peeta Mellark?"

"There is no romance. He is obviously in love with her, but in our family girls don't date as young as sixteen. So Katniss has never given dating a thought. If he wants to date my cousin, he's going to have to prove his worth to me first."

Venus signals the camera man to turn the camera off and walks up close to me again and says, "I just love a man who knows how to take care of his family. It's so…what's the word I'm looking for…primitive, but sexy."

I want to tell her, she's repulsive. _Primitive?_ Taking care of our families is not primitive; it's something we do out of love and necessity. She wouldn't understand the first thing about it. I'm about to walk away when she grabs my arm and pulls on it.

I turn to look at her and she says, "What's the rush, handsome? I was hoping you could give me a tour of the seam. I'd like to document it for another piece my team at home is working on."

"I don't have time because I have to go take care of my family," I reply angrily.

"We could pay you." Venus turns to Madge and asks, "Ms. Undersee, what would be the going rate of his time for about an hour here?"

Madge looks me up and down and I know without a doubt she's about to do something cruel to Venus. Madge shrugs and says, "It's just time right? Pay him 100 Panem Coins." She sounds completely bored and like a spoiled brat to whom 100 coins means nothing.

I scoff at that amount. _100 coins?_ I've never even seen that kind of money. But I keep my mask of indifference on.

Venus replies, "That seems awfully high."

Madge shrugs her shoulders and answers uninterestedly, "So, pay him less; it's just his time right? Who cares?" It's funny that less than a month ago I would've lashed out at Madge if she made such a comment but right now I just want to kiss her…not because I may get 100 coins, but because she's such a convincing actress that she's never looked sexier and I've never been more turned on before. I keep my face as hard as stone.

"So, what do you say, handsome? How much for an hour's time to show us around the seam?" Once again she puts her hand on my chest. _Why can't she just stop touching me?_

"A hundred, like the princess said." I don't have a problem taking Venus' money. The Capitol has taken so much away from me that this would just be a drop in the bucket.

Madge tells them she's going home because she doesn't want to get dirty in the seam and as much as I want her to come with us I'm glad she leaves. Venus likes to constantly touch me and I know it upsets Madge. As funny as I think it is I also don't like to see Madge upset especially when I can't kiss her jealousy away.

After the tour of the seam I go to the Everdeens' house and Prim is excited. She tells me all about how Katniss found Mellark and she's cleaning him up. She gushes on. I don't want to alarm her but the more she tells me the more worried I get. As Katniss and Mellark settle in a cave, I tell Rory to go home.

"Why don't you go home, Gale? I can stay here tonight. Prim and I were thinking of camping out here in the den to watch Peeta and Katniss through the night."

"Another time, Rory. You need to go home now." Rory's upset with me so I walk out with him and tell him, "Her sister is fighting for her life. This isn't the time to make a move on Prim. If Katniss finds out she'll kick your butt and mine when she returns."

"I wasn't going to make a move on Prim. I think she's pretty but that's it. I was just going to stay up with her to keep an eye on Katniss."

"Believe me, Rory, now's not the time. Go home." I know Rory wants to argue but he's afraid to do it. This is when I wish he didn't know about my sneaking out to spend the nights with Madge. Still he's twelve; unfortunately, I have to walk that fine line between being his father and brother. Issues just keep piling up on my plate…Madge, Rory, Katniss, Mellark, the rebellion, and Venus. I need a break. I wish Madge was here; she has a calming effect on me with just her presence. That thought is odd because in the past the only thing I've found even remotely calming is to be able to go out in the woods – outside the confinements of the district fence. And now it's Madge!

I pace as I watch Mellark and Katniss. It's not that I'm exactly jealous of Mellark, but Katniss never even once looked at me the way she looks at him. They barely make it back to the cave; he's already making her weak. She should be up in a tree or looking for the others. With her bow she could shoot each one of them before they got anywhere near her. _But no, she's been strapped to a dying boy and she's playing nursemaid to him._ She used to clear out of her house as soon as anyone sick was brought in. _What is happening to her out there?_

Prim is excited about everything happening so I can't even show my frustrations. But I lose my patience when I see Katniss bend down and kiss Mellark on the lips…_kiss him!_ She never wanted to get married or have kids with me but now she's kissing Mellark? Even though I don't want to marry Katniss anymore, it's hard to not take this personally. After Haymitch sends them some food, Mellark makes a big show of not being able to eat and Katniss coaxes him with kisses…_with kisses!_ How does she even know how to do that? Mellark…_what a schmuck_ – getting Katniss to kiss him to eat food.

I need to blow off some steam; I need to get out of here. I can't watch anymore. I leave and go home. I send Rory back and give him the lecture to be on his best behavior.

I go see Thom; after all, I haven't spent any time with him since the games started. Once again, Thom apologizes about everything that is happening in the games. I don't say anything. I don't want to talk about them. We're all living them all day and night; can I not just have a few moments of peace without talking about the games or what I may or may not be feeling? I leave without explaining myself; I don't care right now what he thinks. _I wish Madge was here._ I just need to be near her.

I walk around the seam aimlessly and finally go home. It's dark and everyone is asleep. I go in my room and close the door. Vick must not have wanted to be alone and gone into Ma's room. At least I can sleep alone in peace.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because when I turn, I feel someone next to me. Posy often climbs in bed with me in the middle of the night but this isn't Posy. I run my hand through the person's hair expecting it to be Vick but I'd know that hair anywhere…silky smooth hair that my fingers have raked through numerous times…the soft hair that can only belong to Madge.

"Madge?" I whisper surprised.

"Mmmm…," she rolls over and snuggles into my chest. I hug her closer to me. _I'm probably dreaming so I might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

"Madge, what're you doing here?" I ask her again.

There's little moonlight coming in through the window and my eyes have adjusted to the dark so I can see her face better now. She opens her eyes and says, "Gale, I'm so sorry I didn't want to wake you up. I was just so worried about you," she hugs me.

"I'm glad you're here too. But how did you get here and when?" I ask her stunned; I hug her and pull her even closer to my body.

"I got here about an hour ago. I just had to see you so I snuck out of the house after everyone fell asleep. I came in through your window. You didn't even stir so I just lied down next to you and fell asleep."

"Madge, that is really dangerous. You shouldn't be walking through the town and especially not the seam in the middle of the night by yourself." Right now I have new found respect for Madge's father. I can only imagine everything he's had to do to keep her safe.

"Relax, Gale. I've been sneaking in and out of my house for years. I can take care of myself."

"Madge…NO! Promise me you won't ever come see me like this in the middle of the night. I don't want you out by yourself. Promise me."

"Ok, I won't, I promise. Stop freaking out…I just had to see you." She puts her hands on my face and kisses me. I kiss her back; of course I kiss her back. The thought of her walking through the seam in the middle of the night terrifies me. The possibilities of what could've happened are endless. I love Madge Undersee; how could I not? She's amazing and never ceases to amaze me. _She put herself at risk because she was worried about me_. Tonight Madge put everything on the line for me. And just like that being publically humiliated by Katniss means nothing next to what Madge means to me.

When we pull apart, I chuckle and say, "What would you have done if I hadn't been here? I bet Rory and Vick would've been shocked to find you in our room in the middle of the night."

"I went by Katniss' house and saw Rory and Prim asleep in the den. So I figured you had to be home. Honestly, I was a little worried about Vick but I just hoped to not wake him up." The more she tells me about how she got here, the more it scares me.

"And if he would've woken up?" I ask her to keep my mind off the terrifying things flying through my head right now. I remind myself, she's here and she's safe.

"I'd have let you handle that one; he is your brother after all."

I laugh and kiss Madge. I want to tell Madge how much I love her. But I know she doesn't want me to say it. And tonight's not the right time to say it anyway. I don't want her to think I want to say it in response to anything happening with Katniss. Right now I want to say it to her because of her…it has nothing to do with Katniss. So since I can't say it to her; I kiss Madge and I hope my kiss portrays to her just what she means to me.

"Madge, I swear you're going to be the end of me. Don't ever do that to me again."

"Are you okay?" Madge asks me seriously and because I know she wants to change the subject off her.

"I am now that you're here. I feel stupid now but when it happened it just made me mad – really, really mad. I felt like Katniss was going out of her way to publically humiliate me. I know it's the games and it's not about me or even her. But it just felt like a personal assault. I spent four years out in the woods with Katniss – day after day – I didn't even know she could sing like that. I don't know anything about her. I was planning a future with her and now I don't know if we ever even had a friendship."

"Gale, look at me. She's your friend and you're her friend. You know Katniss; she doesn't think about feelings or relationships. She thinks about survival and Prim. You can't blame her. She was just twelve when essentially both her parents abandoned her. You had a hard time at the age of fourteen and you still had your mother's support. She didn't have anyone. I don't know how she feels about Peeta…hell; I bet she doesn't even know. She's doing what she has to do to come home…to bring them both home."

I hug Madge and kiss her again. I have no idea how I'm going to get Madge out of the house in the morning but I don't care right now. I'm just glad she's here and I can hold her.

I kiss Madge awake just before first light and tell her I'm going to make sure no one is outside. Luck, of course, is not on my side. Ma sits in the kitchen drinking tea. I sigh and plop down on a chair next to her. I have no idea how I'm going to get Madge out and I need to get her out of here soon. Even climbing out the window is out of the question; I'm sure Ma would hear us. I pour myself a cup of tea when Ma says, "Maybe you should walk Madge home before it gets light out."

I spit the tea out of my mouth in surprise. She raises her eyebrow at me and I have the decency to drop my eyes. "It's not what you think, Ma. I didn't sneak her into the house. She's crazy. She walked through the town and seam in the middle of the night to make sure I was okay."

"Gale, that is dangerous and her father would be really upset if he found out about it!" Ma admonishes me as if it was my fault or I asked her to do that.

"I know, Ma. I already got mad at her and told her to never do that again."

"Gale she should not be the one out and about in the middle of the night even if you two must see each other," Ma says. I raise my eyebrow at her and she continues, "No, I am not giving you permission to sneak into the Mayor's house in the middle of the night. But you are eighteen years old and you know very well that Madge should not be walking around the district in the middle of the night. You know what could've happened to her."

I shudder at the thoughts. I get up and kiss Ma's cheek as I say, "Thanks, Ma. You're the best." She smiles and gets up to go back into her room. _Good, that'll save Madge any embarrassment of having to see her._ I got off easy on that one; I think Ma had been waiting to seriously yell at me because she probably thought I snuck Madge in the house. As far as mothers go I really have the best one; Ma's always supported me in everything I've done. Even now she doesn't question me – she trusts me enough to know that I know what I'm doing.

Madge and I walk back to her house. It's still dark out and what she and I are doing is really dangerous. I don't know what anyone would think if they saw us together at this hour. I don't even want to think about how upset her parents would be if they found out about what Madge did last night. Its one thing for Madge to sneak out of her house to go to her meadow or training shed, but completely different for her to be walking around the seam alone in the dark.

I walk Madge to the back of her house and after a quick kiss hoist her up on the tree outside her bedroom window. I've asked Madge that when I see her at the mandatory viewing to just tell me by a shake of her head or a nod if she got caught.

Madge climbs in her window and I leave shaking my head at Madge. I don't know what I've done to deserve her but I'll thank God for the rest of my life for her. Madge came to my house in the middle of the night because she was worried about me. She wasn't jealous or threatened by Katniss…she just wanted to make me feel better. I love the fact that Madge trusts me enough that I didn't even have to explain to her what I was feeling watching Katniss kiss Mellark…she just gets me. I laugh when I think back to how very subtly she told me that what I was feeling wasn't jealousy but just a hurt pride from watching Katniss kiss Mellark. I'd never admit that to anyone but I think she was right. Right now Thom would tell me I was whipped; how many of our friends have we teased that way? Surprisingly, when it comes to Madge, I don't care what anyone thinks.

At the square Madge shakes her head at me imperceptibly and I'm thankful that no one found out she snuck out last night.

The next few days go by quickly yet not fast enough for me. The screens dominate Everdeen-Mellark love story. I don't even know the Katniss I see on the screen anymore. She kisses Mellark, snuggles in a sleeping bag with him, and shares stories about her life. I go to the square for mandatory viewing and I don't watch any more than that. I spend my free time with Posy and some with Prim. I feel like my friendship with Katniss is dying every second - if we even had one to begin with. I'm not going to go back on my responsibilities though so I take care of Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. They are and will always be my responsibility until Katniss comes back.

I don't see much of Madge; apparently she's been busy helping her dad at the justice building with something so she's not around much. I continue to do the interviews with Venus. In the interviews, I basically approve of Mellark and Katniss working together but do not approve of all the kissing. The Capitol citizens think it's sweet because I'm acting as her father, my friends and people in District 12 think I'm jealous…the only people that know the truth are Ma and Madge. Rory, Vick and Posy are too young to understand and I'm okay with that. As long as Ma and Madge know the truth that's all that matters to me.

I'm so mad at Katniss that I'm basically ready to write off my friendship with her. I think I'll never talk to her after she gets back. Then Templesmith announces a feast and Haymitch helps knock Mellark out so Katniss can go…_what the hell is wrong with him?_ All along it was apparent he had chosen to save Katniss and now all of a sudden he's risking Katniss' life for a possibility of medicine for Mellark that may or may not even save his life?

That's when I realize that I can't be mad at Katniss. She's doing what she can to stay alive. She may not be doing it the way I would but I'm not there. She's out there all alone. Whether we have a friendship left or not I will always care about her. I can't dessert her now. Whatever she may think of me…friend, hunting partner, acquaintance…she will always be my friend.

The feast, in the morning, is mandatory viewing for everyone. Mines and other businesses are closed. _Heaven forbid anyone miss the gore from a feast._ There are bound to be deaths in the morning. There always are. I stay the night with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen; they're both worried for Katniss. I know none of us will sleep tonight for even a moment. Katniss is going in alone to get the medicine for Mellark or so we think that's what she'd be getting.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and for putting this story on your alert/favorite list.**

**So, what did you think of Madge sneaking into Gale's bedroom...what about Hazelle?**


	21. Their Promise

**Madge**

I stay late into the night at the Justice Building helping my dad with the databases and the paperwork that he has to do for the Capitol. I have no idea why all this falls during the Hunger Games but it's always this time of the year. I've been helping in here since I was fourteen. It doesn't matter what time I get home, I know I won't be able to sleep tonight.

Tomorrow morning is mandatory viewing for the feast. I'm scared about the feast. Peeta won't be any help to Katniss and she's going in there alone. 11 and 5 may not harm her but Cato and Clove will.

I watch Katniss on the screen in the basement. She's next to Peeta but she's a million miles away from him. Is she thinking of home? Early morning, Katniss prepares to leave the cave and head for the Cornucopia. She kisses Peeta goodbye. I've been reading people for years and I've gotten good at it. Not all of Katniss' kisses have been genuine. This one was just for the audience. This is all just a strategy for her and Peeta has no clue. He thinks it's all real. I sigh for Peeta. There was a time when I would have happily settled for fake kisses from Gale. But now that I get real ones the idea of faking love is revolting to me. I miss Gale; this is the longest we've gone without being alone. I've had plenty of opportunities to sneak out at night but I promised Gale I wouldn't do it. It wasn't a big deal for me that night but he really freaked out over it. He has a lot on his plate so I try not to be another burden on his plate.

Everyone is in the square for the start of the feast. The atmosphere is tense again. We know our tribute is going in alone but hopefully the other tributes don't know this. I've always had a lot of respect for Haymitch but now I have newfound respect for him…_how does he deal with this pressure and the not-knowing?_ It's driving me crazy.

When the feast table comes into view, I see a very small backpack with the number 12 on it. My eyes lock with Gale's for just a moment and I know he's mad. His point makes a lot more sense now. The pack is small enough to just contain medicine for Peeta – nothing for Katniss. The gamemakers are blatantly targeting Katniss. They really don't want her to win.

The split view of the screen shows us: Thresh on one side of the cornucopia – closest to the grain field; Peeta in the cave; girl from 5 inside the cornucopia – brilliant; Katniss in bushes across from Thresh; Clove not too far from Katniss in the bushes – they're both so close they could almost reach out and touch each other. They obviously don't know each other's location. Cato boggles my mind. He's far away from the cornucopia – too far, really. What is he waiting for out there? Peeta? I don't know but it seems he's too far to really help his partner.

The feast is excruciating to watch. The girl from 5 runs out, grabs her pack, and runs off into the woods. She's headed straight for Cato…now I get it. He's far out because he trusts Clove to take care of the Cornucopia and he would catch anyone that escapes – like this poor girl right now. Cato and Clove obviously hope to end it all today. Cato hears her and takes off after her. She runs fast and keeps going; I think she hears him behind her. Their chase continues in one corner of the screen. The main screen projects the fight between Clove and Katniss.

When Clove sits on top of Katniss, Prim starts crying loudly. She hides her face in Gale's chest and I want to be there to hold her hand and comfort her too. Katniss calls Peeta's name to confuse Clove. It doesn't work on Clove but Cato stops chasing the girl and starts running looking for Peeta. He's heading in the opposite direction of the Cornucopia. _He has full faith in Clove's skills._

No one in our district pays attention to that part of the screen; our eyes are glued on Katniss and Clove. We all sigh with relief when Thresh pulls Clove off Katniss.

"Run Katniss," I whisper and now I know how Gale feels when he wants to jump up on the screen and give her the push. I'm straining to sit still in my chair. I need to pace, I need to do something. Thresh smashes Clove's head with a stone and she falls on the ground. Once again I hate myself for cheering for her death. She was not our ally – she wasn't on our side but she was a human being. She was just doing what she had to do.

I'm lost in thought when I hear Katniss say, "Do it fast, okay, Thresh?"

_No, no, no. No! How did this happen?_ I hope Chaff told Thresh everything and he's not going to kill Katniss. Thresh still has the stone in his hand. And then I sigh with relief…Thresh takes a moment to think and I know he's been given at least some information. I know then that Thresh won't kill her. I'm good at reading people. I can see it in Thresh's eyes - he wouldn't choose Katniss over himself but he won't kill her if he doesn't have to. And just as I predicted, he lets her go. Katniss runs away in one direction and Thresh takes off with all the remaining backpacks in the opposite direction.

I smile because nothing is going as it should for the gamemakers. Katniss has risked her life for medicine for Peeta, Thresh let her go for Rue's sake (or so he said but it's really for both Rue and the rebellion), even Cato sits with Clove's body crying over it and begging her to stay with him. No one is doing what they're supposed to be doing. The game makers have provided them with a perfect opportunity to be savage killers yet they all choose to be compassionate humans. We couldn't send a clearer message about the rebellion than what's happening on the screen right now. The mandatory viewing time is over but I know that no one will leave the square right now.

Both Katniss' and Peeta's lives hang dangerously right now. Katniss has a head wound that is bleeding fast and Peeta probably won't survive without the medicine that she carries. If Katniss doesn't make it to the cave then they both die. Katniss is in on her own right now; there's nothing any of us can do for her. But I won't give up my faith in her.

We all sit with bated breath as Katniss walks towards the cave. She finally makes it, jams the needle into Peeta's arm and passes out right away next to Peeta. The needle falls right next to Peeta in between them. Katniss' wound continues to bleed. Thresh makes it back to his "camp" in the grain field and Cato sits with Clove's dead body. He hasn't moved away so they haven't been able to take her body away. My heart cries for Cato. I can see the guilt in his eyes; he trusted Clove and left her alone. What he doesn't know is that he made the right decision under normal circumstances. But this isn't a normal game; in a normal game Thresh would've never let Katniss go.

After a while as we just watch Katniss and Peeta laying on the cave floor unconscious everyone starts to get worried. Thresh got a sword and some food in his backpack. The backpack with '2' on it had two skin tight body suits. When Thresh hits them with his sword, the sword bounces back. I gasp – they're body armors. Gale was right; they don't want Katniss to win. The game makers didn't send Katniss anything and they've given her competitors body armor so they can be shielded from her arrows and weapons so they can fight back. Even the girl from 5 got food and a knife.

Haymitch comes on the screen with a doctor and they both assure the audience that both Katniss and Peeta will be fine. Their vitals are strong but their body just needs time to heel. It seems Peeta's body is healing from the medicine – the medicine has put his body into a medically induced coma to speed up the healing process. Katniss' body has put itself into a coma to heel from the blood loss. Both our tributes lie still in a coma and we all pray.

Mostly everyone stays at the square; those with small children leave to feed them but then come back. We all wait in the square. I talk to Peeta's brothers and I go talk to the Everdeens & Hawthornes; it's still officially my responsibility to mingle with the important families. The Mellarks, Everdeens and Hawthornes don't normally make it on the list of important families but for the time being their children are in the arena and that makes them "important" – only until their children die, of course.

The sun's starting to set and no one leaves the square. Everyone sits waiting for Peeta and/or Katniss to wake up. And then it finally happens…Peeta stirs. The pain on Peeta's face and in his voice is heartbreaking when Peeta finally looks at Katniss lying still next to him. I don't think there is anyone in all of Panem that would doubt his love for Katniss. I'm tempted to yell at him – 'she's not dead.' Finally Peeta must feel her heartbeat because he calms. Peeta promises Katniss that he will do whatever he has to do to get her home.

Finally everyone leaves. I hug Peeta's brothers and his dad and you can just see the relief on their faces. Tonight they can go home and celebrate; we've all learned to celebrate all victories – little or big.

I spend the night in the basement again; I'm fully vested in Peeta so I won't sleep tonight. Peeta's alone out there and I won't desert him. I can't walk away from his heartbreak. The screen dominates Peeta most of the night – I watch him talk to Katniss all through the night as he eats and works on building his strength up. He wants to be ready for the games as soon as she wakes up. He wants to be strong enough to take care of her when she wakes up.

After the morning highlights, Sashy and Venus gush about how wonderful Peeta is…what a big romantic he is and how Katniss is so lucky to have someone like him. I'm disgusted by them – they don't see his pain and his perseverance to do anything to get her home. No, they gush about the few times he kissed her forehead, the times he stroked her arm and the time he rubbed her feet. To them Peeta rubbing Katniss' feet was a gesture of romance; they think he does it because he just wants to touch her. At least they're not talking about Gale anymore.

I decide to sit with Prim for today's mandatory viewing. Everyone from the Capitol thinks it's sweet how I follow through on my duties so responsibly. Prim's a mess watching her sister lay still; I hold her hand and finally get a chance to comfort her. Finally Katniss wakes up and we all scream with excitement. Everyone in the square jumps up and there are hugs all the way around. I pick up Prim and spin with her; this is exciting. Katniss is finally awake. She is weak but she is awake. Gale puts his arms around both of us and then Rory, Vick and Posy join in too.

I leave the square and go straight to the justice building but I'm happy because I've had an opportunity to whisper the words 'meadow tonight' into Gale's ears. He smiled back at me so I know he heard me and understood. He'll know that it will have to be late enough for me to sneak out after everyone's asleep. I'm happy; I'm excited. The night can't come fast enough for me.

After an excruciatingly slow day I finally sneak out of the house after everyone is asleep. I run to the meadow; I can't wait to see Gale. It has been a few days since I've been alone with Gale; in fact I've hardly said more than a few words to him in the last few days. Sleeping in his arms in his bed is still fresh on my mind. My body is becoming more and more alive as I get closer to the meadow. When I get there, I'm rewarded with quite a site. Gale sits with his back to our tree; his legs and arms are open – an invitation for me. He is fast asleep with a smile on his lips. I giggle and drop in between his legs. His hands instantly come around me and he nuzzles my neck.

I turn in his arms and run my hands under his shirt.

"Mmmm…I missed you Madge. That feels so good. You feel so good," Gale says sitting up on his knees so he can lean us both down on the ground.

"I missed you too." I take his shirt off and run my hands all over his chest, stomach and his back. Gale is lean and muscular and every single muscle ripples under my touch. I love Gale's body. He is the same on the inside as he is on the outside – hard yet soft, strong yet gentle and most of all beautiful.

Gale and I kiss for a long time completely lost in each other. Then all of a sudden he gets up and pulls me up with him. Gale pecks my cheek and takes my hand in his hand. He leads me back to the tree and we both sit down again. I sit with my back to him. I know why Gale stopped; he stopped because he knew if he didn't stop soon he may not have been able to. I don't know what is better – if we would have gotten swept away or that we stopped. I don't want to think about all this with everything else going on. I close my eyes and lean back onto Gale for support and for strength that I draw from him every time I'm close to him.

"Gale, you were right. They're doing everything they can to kill Katniss off. I see it now. With Clove dead they'll never allow two victors," I say.

"I know. I was just thinking the same thing. The feast has cemented that in my head. Katniss needs to keep her focus," he says.

I sigh and lean back further into Gale as if I could disappear inside him. "I got some of the paperwork with possible job assignments in the Capitol for me."

Gale turns me around and says, "Madge, I don't want you to leave. If I asked you to stay would you?"

We both hold each other's gaze and then I put my head on his chest and say, "Yes, I would. If you think the best course of action for me is to stay here with you then I will. I trust you to make the right decisions for the right reasons. I'd never say no to you for anything. I promised your mom I won't hurt you."

Gale laughs and says, "Thanks, Madge, I think. Is this going to be a new thing with you that if you can't pout your way into getting what you want then you're going to lay the guilt trip on me?"

I laugh with him and say, "Well, a girl's gotta do what she can when Gale Hawthorne is on the run with her heart."

Gale kisses me and says, "Madge, I'd never hurt you either. Does the paperwork have any kind of a timeline on it? How soon are we talking; after all you're still only sixteen and you said you wouldn't have to go until you're eighteen, right?"

I sigh and say, "Seventeen; I'm seventeen. My birthday was the day after the reaping. So at the most a little less than a year from now? I never celebrate my birthday because of the games; the tribute parade is always on my birthday and it just seems wrong to celebrate."

Gale sits up and turns me around. "Madge, happy belated birthday. I didn't even know about it; I want to celebrate your birthday. I want to give you something unique that you've never had before."

I laugh though I know that Gale's trying hard to forget about me going to the Capitol in less than a year. The thing is that he and I both know that though a year seems like far away we can never be sure we'll have a full year. The paperwork has come a lot sooner than it should for something that's a year away. I think Haymitch is pressing for it sooner since the rebellion has a good kick start already. I already excel in school and the work I do for dad in the justice building so if the Capitol wanted me tomorrow – I'd have to go. I try to block those thoughts out as I say, "You already did. You gave me the best present on my birthday – something I'd never had."

Gale looks at me confused obviously thinking back to that day. So I say, "You gave me my first kiss and a hope for a friendship between us because at that time I didn't dare hope for anything more than a friendship."

Gale kisses me again and says, "I was a really big jerk to you wasn't I? I can't believe you were still nice to me after everything I said to you and the way I treated you. You should've just kicked my butt."

"Believe me, Gale, there were times I really wanted to. Especially when you made the 'pretty dress' comment to me. I remember looking in your eyes and seeing so much hatred there that even I was taken back from it. I did want to kick you, but then I remembered you were just seeing the Madge that I wanted you to see so it wasn't your fault."

"No, it was my fault. I had blinders on. Now I think back to all those times I hated you and I see them in a whole different light. I see everything you and your dad have done for the district and all the people. I used to just think about what you guys hadn't done – I never once even thought about all you had. And I'm sorry for that, Madge. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

I kiss Gale and say, "The rest of your life? I like the sound of that. Imagine a world where there are no games and no dictatorial president. A world where you and I are married; where we're surrounded by happy families – yours and mine. A world where we have a little house with a big garden surrounded by the woods."

"Where I get to come home to you every evening and make love to you all night long," he says kissing me.

"Mmmm…every night I get to sleep in your arms…," I return his kisses.

Gale cuts me off and says, "Naked." He nuzzles my neck.

"Naked!" I echo his words. I've turned around in his arms and we're once again locked in a passionate kiss. We're headed towards dangerous territory again so I add, "A world where you, Rory, and Vick terrorize any boy that wants to take Posy out on a date."

Gale pushes back from me and says, "Wait…what?"

I start laughing and Gale says, "She's only four years old, Madge."

"Yeah, but before you know it she'll be sitting in a boy's arms kissing him in the middle of the night." I tease back and wrap his arms around me once again.

Gale scowls – the scowl I have come to love - and he says, "I think you're getting delirious from not getting enough sleep." He stands up and pulls me up with him. We walk over to the clear grassy spot where we always sleep and he pulls me down with him and in his arms.

I sigh, lay my head on his bare chest and wrap my arms around him. Gale's arms come around me instantaneously. Gale's given me quite a dream to work towards. The unknown resolution of the rebellion is scary. If I go to the Capitol, will I still get Gale at the end of it all? Will the rebellion even succeed in our lifetime or will it fail completely? Will we both make it through to the other end? Questions swirl through my head and I must have started crying because Gale sits up and wipes my tears.

He says, "We'll make it happen, princess. For us - for everyone else out there that's dared to dream. And for those that don't even know how or what to dream."

I give him a sad smile and say, "My dad says war breaks people."

"Then let's – you and I - promise to find each other and make the other whole again."

I seal my promise with a kiss and just like that Gale and I have made a commitment to each other – one that is bigger than any other kind of commitment.

We decide that before we worry about my job in Capitol, we'll wait to get all the details from Haymitch. Hopefully he'll be home soon with both Katniss and Peeta. We've both also decided together that we will send the sponsorship money from the hob and from town to Haymitch to use at his discretion for both or either of them.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. What do you think about their promise?**


	22. Jenny Outfoxed

A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks to everyone that is following, reading, and commenting. I've really enjoyed hearing from you guys and writing back and forth with all of you. This is a story that I've really enjoyed writing - it's my first one I've written and it's been a lot of fun. I've been updating as I'm writing so I try to work on it as much as I can because I too want to know what happens next. I have a sort of general outline of the story in my head but I write as it comes to my mind at that moment. So, I'm still going to try to keep up with the fast updates. Updating everyday is easier during the week than on the weekends so please be patient with me. I promise to not take months (just a couple of days at the most) to update and I hope to continue this story through all three books. Thanks again...B

* * *

**Gale**

I hug Madge closer to my body because the thoughts of her going to the Capitol are terrifying. She knows I won't ask her to stay but she also knows that I want her to stay. _She trusts me!_ And so I put that same trust in her and in myself that we'll make that world a reality for us – a world where Madge and I can live happily with each other.

Life falls back into the similar routine as it had before the feast. Katniss and Mellark are stuck in the cave. They're both recovering and romancing each other. Apparently Katniss has a connection to Mellark older than her connection with me. Once I really understood that it was only my pride that was hurt it stopped bothering me. So it comes as no surprise that she never even shared the story about her encounter with Mellark with me. Katniss hasn't told me much about her life and I feel like an outsider but I can still read her. The game makers are giving the Capitol audience a romance show by making it rain so hard that they can't leave their cave. They keep the romantic saps happy with Katniss and Mellark. They keep the blood thirsty citizens happy by staging a fight between Cato and Thresh.

After Cato finally snapped out of his haze over Clove, he promised Clove that he would win for her. And he would start by getting their supplies back and then he would finish them all off one at a time. There's resolve in his eyes and I have no doubt that he'll give it his best to win for Clove. I know the gamemakers are preparing for a final showdown to be between Cato and Mellark. The game makers don't want two winners so really they'll fix it to kill Katniss and then probably try to kill Mellark after that. _And there you have it – everyone in the Capitol will be happy._

Katniss thinks the rain storm is for Thresh and Cato. She doesn't realize that the rain storm is for her and Mellark's romance. Thresh and Cato are just two tributes that are unfortunate enough to have to fight it out in that storm. The fight between them is brutal and goes on for hours. And just as I predicted the game makers have chosen their winner – Cato. Both Thresh and Cato have serious wounds. Just when Thresh is about to dive his sword through Cato, the entire arena goes dark – confusing Thresh to make him lose precious seconds and giving Cato the chance to slip out from under Thresh. Then there is a strike of lightning that only seems to light up Thresh to give away his location. Fast as a bullet, Cato drives his spear through Thresh's heart and Thresh falls to the ground.

I know I've been watching the games with a much more critical eye since Madge started talking to me about strategies and the unfairness that the gamemakers throw at most tributes throughout the game. But were they always this obvious and I was just oblivious like the rest of the people? The game makers clearly wanted Thresh dead. Is that just apparent to me because of what I know? Does everyone else just think…_'bad luck for Thresh?_'

Katniss and Mellark's romance continues and I watch as little as I can. I go to the square for the mandatory viewing and that's it. In fact I think most of the people in District 12 do that. They give Katniss and Mellark their privacy because they're all convinced the two love each other. I still get pitying looks; I still do interviews. Basically life just continues. Every night I go to the meadow in hopes that Madge will show up. Sometimes she does and sometimes she doesn't. I held her the entire night as she cried for Thresh. Now it's down to just the final 4.

Madge is amazing. She is one person that encompasses all characteristics. All the things that used to boggle my mind about Madge now just make me love her that much more. She can be strong, arrogant, cruel, ruthless, soft, loving, and selfless. She takes the entire world's load on her own shoulders. She even cried for Clove. She understands the need for sacrifices in a war yet she never underestimates their worth. _Yes, Madge Undersee is amazing and mine._ I'm not even afraid to dream of that future with her anymore; I want it so bad that I can almost taste it. I can almost picture our little house and coming home to Madge. I can almost picture making love to her and falling asleep naked next to her naked body.

We're in the square for mandatory viewing when Katniss and Mellark finally leave their love nest. They both start hunting for food. _Why are they hunting for food – they should be hunting for the last two tributes._ Cato is seriously injured from his fight with Thresh; he's out in the open at the lake. It would be easy to kill him right now. Mellark, of course, is weakening her – he can't even be quiet for hunting. I don't mean to but I laugh out loud when Katniss tells him to take his shoes off. Hearing me laugh several other people laugh too. I can't catch Madge's eyes; she's busy with the reporters. _I wonder if she's still being cruel to them._

When Mellark gathers berries and sets them aside, Prim inhales sharply and says, "No Peeta, throw them away. Please don't eat those; please don't give them to Katniss."

"What are they?" I ask Prim.

"They're nightlock. It is so poisonous that it won't even make it down to your stomach before you fall dead. Katniss may recognize them. She came across them earlier too but she was thirsty at that time. Hopefully she would recognize them now. I just hope that Peeta doesn't eat them first," Prim says terrified with tears already brimming in her eyes.

My eyes go to the screen; this is bad. It could all be over with just some simple berries. Then the girl from 5 - with the really red hair - comes up to the stone where Mellark's been gathering the berries. She picks up some cheese and eats it. Then she picks up the berry and inspects it in between her fingers. I want her to throw it away; I don't want her to eat it. She helped Katniss earlier when she showed her the supplies were mined. Even though she needs to die for Katniss to come home I don't want her to die like this. But then again do I want her to die ruthlessly and painfully? Maybe this would be better. I try to turn my brain off and just watch the screen.

She whispers, "Poisonous," and puts the berry down. She follows Mellark's voice. Mellark's whistling and not exactly careful about his whereabouts. When she's about ten feet away from him she hears him talking to a mockingjay. _People sing to mockingjays – who talks to one?_ This guy just gets weirder by the minute.

But to my surprise when Mellark puts his arm out, the bird lands on it. Mellark says, "Come on buddy, I have collected some berries and I have cheese. What do you say if you and I go have a little snack while we wait for Katniss to come back with some meat?"

Mr. Mellark had heard Prim describe the berries to me and he looks like he's in pain. The commentators come on and tell everyone that those are poisonous berries. Then they discuss what the red head will do. Will she attack Peeta Mellark?

Before they can speculate for too long, the red head runs back towards the berries. _She obviously knows they're poisonous; what is she going to do?_ She contemplates for a moment; I think she's about to throw them away but then her eyes fall to the bush of the same berry. She quickly pops a berry in her mouth, swallows and says, "For you, Jona." Then she starts to run away from there.

_Who's Jona?_ I think that might be her younger brother. I remember him from some of the interviews. He always said that his sister was really smart and loved him more than anything else in the world. _So why did she eat the berry and she said, "For you Jona."_

As soon as I repeat her words – I know. I know why she said that. She's been told of the rebellion and by killing herself she's saving Katniss and Mellark in hopes that the rebellion will succeed and her eight your old brother will never have to worry about the Hunger Games. _NO!_

I hang my head down and for the first time I shed tears for a tribute from another district. Rue was hard but Jenny is harder. I didn't even know her name until now…Jenny, the female tribute from District 5 who just sacrificed her life for the rebellion and for Katniss and Mellark. I lift my eyes to find Madge as tears roll down my face. Madge's eyes mirror my understanding and pain. The tears in her eyes confirm my thoughts about Jenny. I know that I will never forget Jenny. She dared to dream; a dream of no Hunger Games for her younger sibling. I can relate to her. I make Jenny a promise right then and there…Madge and I will make your dream come true.

Katniss and Mellark think she was outfoxed. They have no idea but I hope when they win someone will tell them about all the tributes that made the sacrifice for both of them…either of them.

This set of interviews is brutal; I'm supposed to be happy that Jenny died which saved my cousin's life. But I do what I have to do – this time not for Katniss or Madge or the rebellion, but for Jenny. I don't want her sacrifice to go to waste so I play my part and tell the cameras she should have studied her berries better.

Venus asks me, "You've got to be happy that her stupidity saved Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's life. Mr. Hawthorne, do you find her comment from her interview, _'I'm really smart – probably one of the smartest tributes out there'_, as funny as I do after the way she just died?"

It hurts too much to say the word, _'yes'_, so I just nod. If only Venus knew that Jenny was right – she was probably the smartest tribute out there.

I look up at Madge for just a moment and she has a smile plastered on her face. I haven't seen this old fake smile in a while. I know Madge is hurting right now. I know how I feel so I can only imagine what Madge must be feeling right now. I wish there was a way for me to comfort her…to hold her and let her comfort me. I stick around trying to eavesdrop on her conversation with the reporters. I hope for an opportunity to learn more about her schedule for the rest of the day.

Venus finally gives me what I'm looking for. She turns to Madge and says, "Ms. Undersee, do you think we could use the basement for some editing work. I've just received a message from my team in the Capitol about creating a thorough profile on the remaining three tributes. We have all that we need to do it; now we just need the space. But it will take us the rest of the day to do it. I know you like to watch the games in the basement so I wanted to make sure it was alright with you."

Madge replies, "Its fine. I would like to visit some friends and maybe even the tribute families since they came so close to dying today."

Venus says, "President Snow will be extremely happy to hear how well you've been performing your duties in the District."

At the name of the President, a chill runs through me. Madge looks up at me and I know she is also surprised to hear that. I know she will come to my house to find me so I turn, gather everyone, and we leave.

I pace outside my door impatiently for Madge. I can't wait for her to get here so I can talk to her. Finally, I spot her walking towards my house. For some reason, Madge looks weak. Madge has always had enough food to eat; she is skinny in a fit way but she is not weak. Her face looks pale and even her eyes look droopy. I walk up to her and say, "Madge, are you alright? You don't look good."

Madge looks up at me and says, "I don't feel go…," and Madge passes out. I catch her and lift her up in my arms. I've never been more scared than I am right now.

I walk in with her in my arms and my mom rushes to us and asks, "What happened to Madge?"

"I don't know, Ma. She just passed out."

"Put her in the bedroom; I've been ironing out here and it's too hot in this room," she says.

I lay Madge down on my bed. Rory opens the window and cool air drifts in. Ma sprinkles some water on Madge's face. And Madge flinches her eyes. Slowly she opens them looking confused.

"Madge, are you okay? You passed out," I ask her concerned. She looks at me curiously and then lifts herself just enough to hug my neck and starts crying – loudly. I put my arms around her as I lift her up highter and now I'm really scared. I don't know what's happened to her.

Posy asks, "Why is the princess crying?"

Ma stands up and says, "Posy, Rory, and Vick, let's give Madge some space to talk to your brother." She pushes the kids out and just before she leaves the room Ma raises her eyebrow at me and looks pointedly towards Madge's stomach. _Oh no!_ I hadn't thought about that…Ma thinks Madge may be pregnant. _How embarrassing?_ If only she knew _THAT_ would be impossible. I shake my head at Ma and she sighs with relief. Ma leaves and pulls the door closed.

I try to pull Madge away from me just so I can see her face but she won't budge. She has a death grip around my neck similar to the ones that Posy puts around me. But Madge's is strong. Since I can't see her face, I hug her even closer and say, "Madge, please tell me what's going on. You're scaring me. First you show up looking pale, then you pass out, and now you're crying hysterically?"

Madge doesn't loosen her grip but she tries to speak into my neck, "I, I, I…" Madge is hiccupping and her crying or her breathing are still not under her control. I don't care if Ma comes in; I don't care if she gets mad at me. I lower Madge into a lying down position and lie down next to her. I rub her back and just hold her. I've never seen Madge cry like this. I let her cry it out of her system; I know she'll tell me when she's ready.

When she's stopped crying for five minutes straight, I give her some more water. She says, "Gale, after I left the square, I ran into Dr. Lem. He administers my mom's morphling. He told me that he's been ordered to double her dosage. He's not going to do it just yet – not until he absolutely has to do it. But if he's been ordered to double it than it means that they're trying to kill my mom. They killed my grandparents once they had my mom to hold over my dad's head. But why kill her now?"

"Because they have you now," I say hugging her closer.

"Gale, I'm 17 years old; they've had me for a long time," she says.

"But if you go to the Capitol you would be totally under their control and they could easily use you to control your dad even more. You told me that killing your grandparents was a message to your dad. Maybe they're doing the same with your mom. Madge, Snow is evil but he's not stupid. Obviously he knows Katniss knew how to use the bow before she got to training. He wants more control over your dad and that explains why the paperwork also came in so quickly for you."

"Gale,…my mom!" And Madge starts crying hysterically again. Even I don't know how to comfort her through this. So I do the only thing I can do…I hold her and let her cry. Madge's tears bring back memories of when I had found out about the accident in the mines that killed my father. Tears come to my eyes also but I make sure Madge doesn't see them. She needs me to be strong for her right now.

In the middle of her crying fit, Madge falls asleep. I pry her fingers off my shirt and get out of bed for just a few minutes and go out of the bedroom. One look at me and Ma's concern shows on her face. She can always tell when I've been crying. She tells the kids to go outside and play. I walk up to Ma and hug her. She strokes my back like she used to when I was little. I haven't hugged Ma like this and she hasn't stroked my back like this in a while.

We sit on the sofa and I tell her about everything Madge just told me and I also tell her about the memories it drudged up about dad. Ma cries too and hugs me once again.

After a few moments I ask, "Ma, can Madge stay here? I don't think she's in any shape to go home tonight. She also has all the reporters staying in her house."

Ma nods.

"What about the kids? I don't want Rory to know. He's about to turn thirteen and like you said I don't want to set a bad example for him. But he's too young to understand what's going on here."

Ma says, "Don't worry about him. I'll send Rory and Vick to the Everdeens' house. And I'll just put Posy to bed without telling her that Madge is still here."

I take Posy with me to go to Rose's house five blocks over from our house. I hope Rose is home; I don't know the others as well and she seems to be the one that Madge trusts the most. I knock on the door and thankfully Rose answers.

I look down at Posy and Rose calls out, "Joan, can you please come out here sweetie?" A little girl who is a little older than Posy comes out and Rose tells her to take Posy inside.

I sigh and say, "Madge is at my house. She passed out and she's really upset about some news about her mother's health. She cried herself to sleep in my house. I don't think she's in any shape to go home especially with the reporters there."

Rose sighs and says, "I have to be there in an hour. I'll make sure everyone thinks Miss Madge is asleep with a headache. I have a daughter Miss Madge's age and I'll take her so she can sleep in Miss Madge's bed. If you need anything, then go to Karl's house. He's going to work in the morning at eight." Rose gives me the directions to Karl's house.

By the time Posy and I come back the boys have already gone to Katniss' house. Ma takes Posy for a long walk to keep her away from Madge. I find Madge still fast asleep on my bed. I close the door and climb in with her. Madge wraps her arms around me and says into my chest, "I'm sorry about that."

I lift her chin to look at me and say, "Madge, you don't have anything to be sorry about. I'm sorry this is happening to you…your mom. It isn't easy losing a parent. I'm here for you, princess." I kiss her.

"I don't want to go back home, Gale. I can't go back to my house and face my parents today or the reporters."

"You don't have to. You're staying here; I already took care of everything. I spoke to Rose and she's taking care of everything at home," I say. I bring Madge some food and hope she won't be too disappointed in our food; Madge is used to really fancy food. But she needs to eat and if I know Madge then I know she will be fine with it.

Madge takes a bite and then another. "What is this? This is really good."

I wrinkle my nose and say, "Maybe you don't want to know. I want you to eat and keep up your strength. You're still really pale."

"No, I want to know. This is really good," she says.

"It's a squirrel stew. It's made with one of the squirrels that I caught in one of my snares," I say to her expecting her to find this revolting.

"Ummm…I've never had squirrel before. Mr. Mellark likes them a lot. Now I know why." She finishes the whole bowl and says, "Though I think I'd like anything you caught and brought to me."

I kiss Madge again and take the dishes out. We lie down once again and fall asleep right away. I know Madge is really scared and I wish I could do something…anything to lessen her pain. Even in my sleep I hug her close to me so nothing bad will happen to her. We both wake up around midnight and just talk. We've slept through the entire evening. I remind Madge to channel her anger into something good and towards the rebellion. We have to make them stop; they can't just continue to take everything away from all of us. Madge and I talk about Jenny and her thoughts mirror mine. We share several kisses; we both need them for support, comfort, and for our resolve to keep fighting.

Just before the crack of dawn I walk her back to her house and remind her to make sure she eats and drinks properly. Madge still looks pale so just as she is about to climb up on the tree, I pull her back to me, kiss her, and say, "Madge, you look gorgeous in the moonlight." She smiles at me and a spatter of pink returns to her cheeks. _That's more like it. _I hoist her up onto the tree.


	23. Allergic Reactions

**Madge**

I find Helen, Rose's older daughter, in my bed fast asleep. She and I are good friends but because I'm not supposed to mingle with the help, our friendship is a secret like everything else in my life. I lie on the opposite end of the bed and fall asleep. By the time I wake up, Helen is long gone. My dad comes in to get me for breakfast which is weird because we hardly ever eat breakfast as a family. He's usually gone before mama and I make our way downstairs. I wish today wasn't the day he wanted to have a family breakfast; I'm still not sure how I'll be able to face either of them.

At breakfast, I keep my eyes down to my food; I can't look at either of my parents. All of a sudden, mom laughs and says, "Well, if you wanted to have a family breakfast, why are you both so quiet while sitting with your eyes downcast?"

Dad and I are too predictable because we both snap our heads up to look at the other. One look in his eyes and I know that he knows too. He's obviously had the conversation with Dr. Lem as well. I can tell by the pained look in his eyes that he knows that I know too. I repeat in my head that I will not cry. We try to have a pleasant conversation like a normal family through the rest of the breakfast. Actually there's nothing normal about our conversation – it's just lies. We can't talk about my mom's morphling dosage. We can't talk about anything that we really want to talk about. I can't even tell my parents how utterly wonderful Gale is and that we're both in love with each other. We talk about the games yet we can't share our true thoughts on that either. _Yes, this has to end._

My dad and I walk out together. He has received permission from the peacekeepers to let my mom watch from home during the mandatory viewing. As soon as we are outside the house, my dad hugs me to his side and says, "Madge, don't worry. Nothing is happening right now. Lem is not going to do anything until he absolutely has to."

"I know, daddy. But President Snow wants it to happen so it will happen sooner or later. Are you in trouble? Is that why they want to do this to mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I think we're going to start seeing some changes here. They think I've been too lax on the security here in District 12. Soon they're going to want harsher punishments for even minor incidents. I have to write a report that must be signed by the head peacekeeper – Cray. In the report I need to detail how Katniss Everdeen learned to use a bow. Exactly what type of exercises we're teaching in District 12 that train our kids to be able to throw spears and knives. I've been reminded that we're not allowed to train for the games." My dad sighs with a disgusted look on his face. He is from District 1 and knows firsthand how every child is not just encouraged but forced to train to be a vicious killer for the Hunger Games – they are trained to be the hunters so the Capitol citizens get a good show.

"What will you say in your report?" I ask concerned. I'm sure he's not going to tell them about Katniss' illegal hunting.

"For now I'm just going to say that only Peeta Mellark has been smart enough to turn the exercises into spear and knife throwing skills. I'll outline how we are going to change those exercises. As for Katniss, I will just tell them that she picked that up in the Capitol training room. We don't even have any bows here so there is no way she could've learned it here in the District. I'll have to outline that our kids are getting smarter so we'll have to dumb down the curriculum in the schools. Basically a lot of bull shit, sweetheart."

"Will there really be harsher punishments?"

"Yes, at some point. It used to be like that years ago – still is in most districts. Though I think that is very far into the future and I'll get some warnings. So at some point your young man is going to have to stop going out in the woods. For now I don't think Cray will have any problems signing my report. I'll buy him some good whiskey and hand him some money to keep him happy," my dad explains.

I like the way my dad said, 'your young man.' It makes me blush but I keep those thoughts at bay. We reach the square for mandatory viewing and I take my mom's seat on the stage. Our tributes usually don't impress during the tribute parade or the interviews and they usually die early on in the games. So we've never had to worry about any of the fallouts from their actions or words in the games. This is the first time in twenty-four years that our tributes have survived for so long. I don't think even Haymitch got the kind of attention that Peeta and Katniss are getting; so our district – my dad – are really under the scrutiny. Peeta's and Katniss' every action and every word uttered from their mouth opens a door of criticism for my dad. But I know he'll take all of it without complain if he can just bring two kids home. He has watched too many kids die; he's always considered all the kids of the district his children. He and Haymitch are the only ones whose hearts break every year. It's quite a load to carry on their shoulders. Haymitch drowns his sorrow into alcohol; my dad drowns his sorrows into working even harder. I'm just glad that they both drown their anger into the rebellion.

In the arena, Katniss and Peeta leave their cave only to find all the water drained from the ponds and the streams. Gale and I share a look and we both know the end of the games is close. The game makers are driving the remaining tributes together and it seems that Katniss and Peeta realize it too. My father announces that we are all dismissed for two hours to go home to rest and eat. In exactly two hours everyone must come back to the square for mandatory viewing. This mandatory viewing could last for hours so everyone is encouraged to prepare accordingly. All businesses, mines and the schools will remain closed until the mandatory viewing is over.

I go home too; I'll have to get my mom ready for this viewing. She won't be excused from this one. The games are at least coming to an end. My stomach twists as the finality of the games becomes a reality now. Venus and the rest of her crew start packing up their luggage or rather start ordering our entire staff to do it. _Do the people in the Capitol do anything for themselves?_

I ask Venus, "Are you guys all leaving?"

Venus walks over really close to me and says conspiratorially, "Oooh, Ms. Undersee, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but I'm sure you'll keep the secret. The games are going to end today. And then we'll leave after that."

I roll my eyes in my head – as if I hadn't figured that out already. _She's dumb as a door knob_. I decide to play along to see what other information I can get. "Oh my God, are they really going to? How do you know?"

Venus replies, "Well, I wouldn't know otherwise but I just got a message from my boss and he said to pack up, get the district's reaction to the end, and get on a train back to the Capitol. I really hope Peeta and Katniss win. I've never recorded a winning district's reaction before. I would be the envy of everyone in the office when I get back."

Venus gets a dreamy look in her eyes and I quickly cover up my disgust at her. But I'm happy that she's leaving. Just to be sure I ask, "So, if Katniss and Peeta win you'll still leave?"

"Yes, of course. Another team will come with them to cover all the Victory Events, but there really wouldn't be anything left for us to do here until then. It could be several days because the game makers like to give the victors a few days to enjoy all the facilities in the Capitol before they have the final interviews."

It takes all my strength to keep myself from punching her or yelling at her. _She thinks the victors are given that time between the arena and interviews to enjoy the Capitol facilities?_ She has no idea that they are mostly unconscious in a hospital undergoing lifesaving surgeries – most of the victors are lifted from the arena in critical condition. The more I talk to her the more I'm disgusted by her. I hate the Capitol and I hate the way they brainwash even their own citizens.

I'm about to leave when Venus says, "Between you and me, I'm going to try to get a kiss from Katniss Everdeen's hunky cousin." I give her a look of disgust. Gale would never kiss her and the thought of her lips on him infuriates me. She misinterprets my look of disgust and says, "Oh I know he's poor and so lowly, but he's still got a body to die for. I bet he's a good kisser and even better in the sack…if only I had time for that," she finishes with a wink.

I roll my eyes and walk away but I'm mad – really mad. _The nerve of HER - calling Gale lowly and poor._ I wake up mama and get Rose to help her dress and get ready to go to the square. While Rose helps mama I go to the kitchen and I know just what I want to do to Venus. I take some peanuts and crush them in the soup that Rose has prepared for lunch. When Rose walks in, I point to the cup with the peanuts in the soup and mouth the word,_ 'Venus,'_ to Rose. Rose just shakes her head at me but she trusts me. She knows I wouldn't have done anything to get her in trouble.

At lunch, everyone praises the soup and the rest of the meal. Suddenly, Venus says, "Oh my goth, suvthin is wong with thy wongue." Sure enough Venus' lips have swollen and she's having trouble breathing. I jump to action and grab the needle that Venus always keep in her bag and stab it in her arm none too gently. Her brother, Vawa, one of the camera men with purple hair, rushes over to look at her and by this time Venus' lips and face have swollen.

Vawa says, "Venus what happened?" She shrugs her shoulders and points to the food. But Vawa shakes his head and says, "No, it can't be the food. I have the exact same allergies as you and I'm fine after eating the food. It has to be something else."

"Oh you poor dear, your face is swollen. Maybe it's a late reaction from your tour of the seam. You know from all that coal and the poor people?" I say to her patting her arm. Venus leaves the table.

She doesn't want to go to the mandatory viewing, but my father just shrugs his shoulders and says, "That's not my call. You'll have to talk to the peacekeepers about that. But President Snow doesn't even let my wife miss the end of the games even though she has a long standing illness."

Venus knows she has to watch the games and there is nothing she can do. Her brother pats her arm and says, "Don't worry Venus; the swelling will be gone in about 48 hours. By the time we get back to the Capitol your face will be beautiful again."

Venus starts crying. I just go back to my soup. I've accomplished my goal without getting Rose in trouble. Sashy and I have an animated conversation through the remainder of the lunch. I tell her that since I know it's the end of the games, I may even go sit with the tribute families.

At the square, the atmosphere is tense again. I help my mom to her seat and I hate it that she was having a bad day today and now has to come to the square for who knows how long. Who knows what kinds of horrors the game makers have in store for us? I make my way over to Peeta's family and sit down with them. Gale takes my hint and saves me a seat in between himself and Prim. I see him whisper something in Prim's ear – probably telling her that seat's for me. Once again the square fills up and the atmosphere is really tense.

Peeta and Katniss have made their way to the lake and are waiting for Cato. The split screen shows us that Cato's clear on the other side of the arena. He's still headed away from them – obviously in search of them.

Katniss sings to the mockingjays and they all pick up the tune and start singing it back. I think that is Rue's tune. I close my eyes and imagine a world where children like Rue sing back and forth to the birds without a worry in their minds. A howling sound brings me back to the square and I look up at the screen. Cato's being chased by a big wolf – a mutation. The wolf's chasing him back towards Katniss and Peeta. I sit up straighter. I suppose now that the gamemakers have everyone watching, the action is about to start.

Cato is wearing the armor that he got back after killing Thresh. He runs hard and fast but the mutt should be able to overtake him. _Obviously the mutt's only been designed to chase not kill him._ As Cato gets closer and closer to the lake, my heart thumps harder and harder. I get up and take my seat in between Gale and Prim. Technically no one is allowed to stand up during the mandatory viewing, but I'm allowed this much digression – to steer my time in between the two tribute families.

I hold Prim's hand just as Cato thrashes through the trees heading straight towards Katniss and Peeta. I want to reach out and hold Gale's hand. I need his strength and warmth. My whole body shivers with chills. Katniss shoots an arrow at Cato and it bounces off the body armor. At least she knows that he has that protection. If only she'd shot the arrow at his head then the games would be over and the mutts would disappear. She doesn't get time to shoot another arrow. The mutts have multiplied and Katniss takes off running.

The words escape my lips in a whisper, "She left him." Next to me Gale whispers simultaneously, "Go, Catnip, run!"

Gale and I turn to each other and I am angry at him. His eyes clearly say, _"They won't let both Katniss and Peeta win. She needs to look out for herself right now."_ I turn my eyes away from him again and to the screen. Gale infuriates me! Peeta protected her and she needs to protect him. That's the only hope that they both can get out.

As if Katniss heard my prayers, she turns around and acknowledges Peeta. I watch Cato. Katniss and Peeta aren't paying any attention to him. Cato lies on the Cornucopia catching his breath. He throws up multiple times. Those mutts really made him run hard. And Cato hadn't exactly taken the best care of himself since Clove died.

Some of the mutts go around the Cornucopia to Cato's side and start jumping up trying to pull him down. Cato keeps them at bay with his spear. Just as he's about to dive the spear through one of the mutt's heart he stops and says, "Clove? Is that you darling?"

For a moment I think that Cato's finally gone insane until I get a better look at the mutts. They do, they all resemble the dead tributes. I count and there are exactly 21 of them. I take a deep breath and look over to Katniss and Peeta. They've made the connection too.

I whisper, "They're just messing with your head, Katniss. Don't give up…don't get freaked out."

The Clove mutt yanks the spear out of Cato's hand and it falls to the ground. Cato says to the mutt, "I love you, Clove, and I'll win this for you." I see the determination in his eyes as they harden and lock on Peeta & Katniss.

Katniss and Peeta aren't paying attention to him. Prim starts crying. The mutts bang against the horn and both Cato and Peeta lose their footing. Katniss grabs Peeta so he doesn't fall all the way; I hope that Cato falls and the mutts finish him off. And just as I had hoped, Cato falls off the Cornucopia. But instead of attacking him the mutts on his side back up and give him a chance to climb back up fully. Meanwhile the mutts on the other side have taken a chunk of Peeta's calf. I'm fuming inside – the unfairness of it all and the games the gamemakers play with the tributes and the Districts?_ This has to stop._

Next to me Gale mumbles, "They let him climb back up?" It's clear who the gamemakers have chosen as the winner of the games. _Why doesn't everyone else see this?_

Thankfully, Peeta kills the mutt attacking him and Katniss pulls him back up. Cato catches his breath after climbing back up. While Katniss and Peeta try to climb further up, Cato takes advantage of the situation and grabs an unsuspecting Peeta into a chokehold. This is when it's hard for me to stay in my seat. I want to stand up and run to the screen. Only Prim's hand keeps me in my seat. Katniss stands with her arrow poised at Cato's forehead. Cato has Peeta in a headlock. Neither of them makes a move.

Gale mutters, "Shoot, Katniss. Shoot him."

"No, if she shoots, then Cato will push Peeta over the horn and into the clutches of the mutts."

Gale gives me an annoyed look, turns back to the screen and repeats, "Shoot him now, Katniss."

I look over to Venus and her camera man's camera is trained on Gale. They obviously caught that on tape.

Katniss shoots Cato's hand and as Cato releases Peeta, Peeta pushes him off the Cornucopia. This time the mutts attack him. We all sigh with relief. Katniss has a good hold of Peeta and has pulled him back up. We get only a quick shot of Katniss and Peeta safe on the Cornucopia and then the cameras take us to Cato. The mutts attack him but the body armor protects his body from them too.

Cato's screams are excruciating. It's disgusting to watch, but it's not about us in the districts. These games are for the Capitol citizens' entertainment and this gruesome end to Cato is what they want to watch. The mutts claw at his face, his skull and his eyes. There is blood everywhere. Thankfully Posy has fallen asleep and is missing all this. Prim just continues to sob on my shoulder. I hold her and remind her that Katniss and Peeta are alright.

After this continues for a couple of hours, my dad makes an announcement that if anyone wants to walk around and stretch they are free to do so. But no one is allowed to leave the square yet.

I spot Venus and her cameraman walking towards us. Her face is still swollen and her lips look disgusting – they are bruised and swollen. I should feel guilty but I don't; hopefully that'll teach her to keep her clutches off Gale and to never insult him again.

Venus' tongue must be back to normal because she says, "Hello, handsome," to Gale. He cringes away from her atrocious looking face.

Gale asks, "What happened to your face?" Gale looks at me questioningly and I shrug my shoulders. He knows I had a hand in it.

Venus gets an interview from everyone in Katniss' family and I take Prim for a walk after hers. She's distraught from all that's happened. We're clear on the far end of the square when Rory and Gale catch up to us. Rory takes Prim back to her seat to let her rest.

Gale turns to me and says, "I know you're mad at me right now. I just can't sit there and watch Katniss lose her focus. I still don't think they're going to let them both win and if it has to be one of them wouldn't you rather it is Katniss?"

I give him an angry look and say, "No, I want them both to come home."

Gale moves closer and his hands almost come around me. At the last moment, he drops his arms, sighs and says, "Madge, you're getting too emotionally involved. Don't lose your focus. I want them both to come home too. Hell I don't even want Cato to die if he doesn't have to. But they're not going to let more than one victor out of that arena. You watch, they'll reverse the rule and give everyone a real showing by putting Katniss and Mellark against each other. Do you really think that if it comes down to the two of them Mellark won't kill her? That's why she can't get emotionally attached to him. She has to look out for just herself."

I let him finish before I say anything. I take a deep breath and say, "Yes, I do think that Peeta would rather kill himself than kill her. He loves her, Gale."

"It won't matter in that arena," he says coldly.

I only stare at him. _What exactly is he implying by those words?_ Without saying a word, I turn away from him. I know if Gale and I were in the arena, I would sacrifice myself for him without a moment's hesitation.

"Madge! It's not the same thing. I know what you're thinking. It's not the same. They don't have the bond we have. I'd sacrifice it all for you. But Mellark's not me and Katniss isn't you. Katniss needs to come home for Prim. It would destroy Prim if Katniss didn't come home. I don't think Mrs. Everdeen would be able to function – she'd slip back into the oblivion again. I will support them both for the rest of my life but I can't exactly replace Katniss for them."

I hate fighting with Gale. I hate it even more that we can't have an open conversation because we're surrounded with people. I hate it that I can't touch him or that he can't touch me. I know his arms want me and I need them just as much.

I turn away from Gale once again…this time not because I'm angry with him but because it's the only way I can keep myself from running into his arms. So I give him a small smile that lets him know,_ 'I get it.'_

Because Gale is amazing and because he loves me, he won't let me leave on a sad note. So he gets a mischievous glint in his eyes as he asks, "What exactly did you do to Venus?"

"She insulted you and wanted to try to kiss you at the end of the games. I just made sure she got her penance for insulting you and at the same time avoided any chances that she'd be able to steal a kiss from you. You can thank me now," I say crossing my arms in a mock stern manner.

He laughs. "Hmmm…I do owe you big for that. How about I make it up to you later? This might not be an appropriate place for what I have in mind as a proper thank you for such a big service," Gale says seductively as he takes one tiny step closer to me.

I smile and I must be blushing because I definitely feel hot. Gale has an interesting way of always making me feel good even when the times are rough. I don't know how he does it but somehow he manages to keep his eyes on the future and the present at the same time.

I walk back to the front of the square to Peeta's family while Gale goes off to catch up with some of his friends. I've heard a lot about Thom and Bristol but I've never met them. I don't know if I'll ever meet them.

Peeta's leg is bleeding and Katniss tied a tourniquet around his leg. He's losing a lot of blood. His dad and brothers are once again scared for Peeta's life. I sit with them for a while. I even check on my mom to see how she's holding up. She's not concerned about herself. She's concerned for me, my dad, Katniss, Peeta, and both their families. I watch her angelic face and it makes me sick that someone wants to destroy a human being that is as beautiful and pure as my mom on the inside and the outside.

* * *

**A/N: You asked for more jealous Madge and now you have it. Please review!**


	24. The Seam Party

**A/N: Thank you for R/R!**

* * *

**Gale**

"So, you and the princess?" Thom asks in mock seriousness as I approach him.

I'm about to deny it when Thom speaks up again, "Do not even think about lying about it. It's written all over your face. I don't think I've ever seen you smile like you were while walking over here."

Thom's right; I can't deny it to him. We've been friends since we were five years old when we started school. Except for the hunting with Katniss, Thom and I've done everything else together. We've been on countless double dates and spent hours sitting by the fire talking about anything and everything. We've thrown parties and been to numerous parties thrown by others. Sure, we haven't been close since the games started, but it was only because for once in my life he didn't understand me. He didn't understand the faith I had in Katniss. So I don't exactly deny it but just lightly punch him in the arm as I say, "The smile is because of Venus – the Capitol freak that's been interviewing me. And for Katniss; she's about to win."

Thom laughs and says, "I'm sorry, man. I really haven't been there for you through these games. I thought you were stupid for believing that Katniss could win. I thought I was being a good friend by preparing you for her dea…well, you know."

"That's alright, Thom. No apologies necessary. I understand where you were coming from. I didn't at the time, but I get it now." I tell him and I mean it. I'm not mad at him. Without Madge's help – without the help of the other tributes and others helping the rebellion – Katniss probably wouldn't have made it out.

Thom smiles and says, "Nah, man, you should be mad at me. Look what I've done; I've driven you away from your sane friends and straight into the arms of the spoiled brat of the district."

"She _**is not**_ a spoiled brat," I say instantaneously. I've spent my life taking my anger out on Madge and her status. I won't let anyone else do it. Madge is selfless; she is an amazing person. I won't let anyone bad mouth her.

"Hmm…so this is serious?" he asks rubbing his chin. "I've never seen you defend a girl before?" I don't answer him. I'm not about to tell Thom about my relationship with Madge here in the middle of the town square. I'd actually considered introducing Madge to Thom but I scratch that idea out of my head as Thom continues to goad me about her.

I turn to leave but Thom calls me back and says, "Sorry for being a jerk. I just can't get it right with you these days."

"There's nothing to get right, Thom. All I want is for you to trust me even if you don't agree with me…like we always have with each other."

"You're right. I can do that. So back in the role of your best friend I trust you, but are you sure you know what you're doing with the brat. You know how the townies are - even better than I do."

I smile and say, "Madge isn't what she pretends to be. Everything you see about her is an illusion; it's what she wants you to see."

"And Katniss…"

"…is my friend like she's always been." I cut off Thom and finish the sentence for him. He shrugs and we're back in each other's good graces just like that. This is what true friendship means…we may disagree with each other, but we talk it out. We lay all the cards on the table and accept the other's decisions because we trust each other.

Thom says, "Well if nothing else, she's at least put a smile on your face. I've never seen you smile carefreely like that." Thom and I shake hands.

I make my way back to the front of the square just as the first rays of sunshine start to peer out. Madge is sitting with Prim and talking to her; Posy is cuddled up in Madge's arms against her chest half-asleep/half-awake. _'My two girls'_ is the first thought that enters my mind as I walk towards them. I take Posy from Madge because the reporters are still here. While I know Madge may not hold my hand in front of the others, but she'd never deny Posy anything. So I take her from Madge's arms so she doesn't have to and take my seat next to them.

Everyone in the square is a bit more relaxed. While they are all clearly still worried for Mellark's bleeding leg, they also believe it's only a matter of short time before Cato's cannon fires and both our tributes are lifted to safety and victory. I don't believe it. _Maybe Cato and Mellark will both bleed to death_. I close my eyes, no – I don't mean that.

I take a moment to look up at Katniss and see the way she looks at Mellark. I see how worried she gets every time he starts to doze off. Even though I didn't want to, I still saw some of the tender moments and kisses she shared with Mellark. Katniss isn't a good actress. Most of her kisses were so fake that I found myself rolling my eyes that everyone else couldn't' see it. But there were some that were real. I don't think Katniss realizes it but she's fallen for Mellark. I can see it in her eyes – I can hear it in the desperation of her voice when she wakes him up every time he dozes off. She's no actress – she's not doing it for the cameras. It is at this moment that I realize that Katniss won't leave the arena without Mellark.

_After everything that everyone did, Mellark may be the one that wins it all._

Katniss scoots to the edge of the horn and removes an arrow from Mellark's tourniquet. She shoots it at Cato's head and a cannon fires.

Our entire district cheers our tributes' victory, but nothing happens on the screen. I hand Posy back over to Ma and go back to flexing my hand in and out of a fist. Everyone in the crowd murmurs as to what is going on. Why aren't the trumpets blaring and announcing the winners? _I know why because they still have two tributes left – they want one more final show down between the star-crossed lovers._

Madge whispers next to me, "You were right."

I nod my head and wait for the announcement. Suddenly all the cameramen stand up with the cameras trained at the Mellarks and the Everdeens. _This is it, this is the moment it's going to happen._

I lean over and whisper to Prim, "Keep your face calm. Bury your head in my shoulder but don't cry for the cameras. Don't give them what they want. This isn't going to be good. Remember Catnip needs you now more than ever. No reaction, okay? Trust me on this one."

Prim looks at me confused and says, "I trust you, Gale." She grabs my hand with her other hand. One of her hands is in Madge's hand. I squeeze her hand for support.

As Katniss picks up one of her arrows, I sigh in relief. _At least she has a weapon now._ Instantaneously, Claudius Templesmith's voice booms out over the speakers, "Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I realize just how much Prim loves Katniss; she doesn't just need her sister to survive, she truly loves her. Prim looks straight ahead at the cameras as if this announcement was no big deal. She doesn't bury her head in my shoulder; she just squeezes my hand tightly. I'm so proud of Prim that the first thought that crosses my mind is that I can't wait to tell Catnip when she gets home. I know right now that Katniss would be really proud of her sister. I'm also really proud of the rest of my family. No one does anything other than to continue watching the games as they had been before the announcement.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Madge whispers next to me, "No! Don't be stupid, Katniss."

I look up and see Katniss has an arrow trained at Mellark who has just thrown his knife away. _Amazing!_ Mellark is really going to send her home. He will sacrifice himself over her. I would've never believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Katniss and Mellark argue over who should die and which one of them should go home. I look around and find that there isn't a dry eye in the square. Watching the two is heart wrenching. It breaks my heart too but I'm too mad at Katniss right now. She needs to come home to Prim. What would Mellark have to come home to? Katniss promised her little sister that she'd come home for her. I'm conflicted. I don't want Mellark to die – I really don't. But Katniss needs to come home. There is a twelve-year old girl holding my hand and crying into my shoulder…she needs her big sister. I can feed her and protect her; I can even love her but I can't be her Katniss. Mrs. Everdeen's head falls on my other shoulder and these are the two people that Katniss needs to come home for.

All of a sudden, Katniss gets a gleam in her eyes and I know she has a plan. "This better be good, Catnip," I mumble.

"NO!" Madge whispers on the other side of Prim. I look at the screen and Katniss pulled out the berries. I'm more mad right now than I've ever been. _This is her ingenious plan – she wants to kill herself and Mellark?_ I realize that the Catnip I knew, the Katniss who volunteered for her sister died a long time ago – perhaps even before she entered the arena. Maybe the real Katniss died alongside Rue. This girl on the screen is just a mirage…an image of the real Katniss. The real Katniss would've come home to Prim at any cost.

And then I catch Katniss' eyes and everything changes in my mind.

Madge had planned to go into the games next year and her plan was to be rebellious every step of the way through the games. Katniss has done that without planning for it. She's been rebellious her whole life; she's never played by the Capitol's rules. They took away her father; she found a way to survive. They wanted her sister; she left her home. They wanted her to kill; she protected Mellark and Rue. They wanted her to die; she survived.

Katniss isn't acting out of love or self-preservation. She isn't defying the Capitol and the games openly. She's just being Katniss. She's doing what she's always done. Katniss has lived by her own rules and she's smart. I decide to follow my own advice – the one I gave to Thom about trusting a friend. I trust her and I'm more proud of her than I've ever been. _The real Katniss isn't dead._ She is standing in front of my eyes counting to three. That's the real Katniss...the Katniss that will do whatever she has to in order to come home to her sister. She's defying the Capitol; she won't play by their rules.

Even if Katniss dies right now, I'll be more proud of her than if she had come home or killed Mellark to come home. Just as they both say, 'three,' Prim buries herself deeper into my chest and I hold her, comfort her. "It'll be alright, Prim."

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you – the tributes of District Twelve." Claudius Templesmith's voice once again booms through the speakers. Everyone in the district jumps up in joy and there's an impromptu celebration.

The reporters charge in on us for our reaction and for the final interviews. In all the commotion, Madge's hand finds mine and we both hold onto each other tightly before we have to let go. A few cameras follow the district's reaction. Three cameras are dedicated to the Everdeens, Hawthornes, Undersees, and Mellarks. Everyone with those last names gets interviewed. We haven't had a winner in twenty-four years and now we're the only district ever to have two winners in the same year.

I watch Madge run to her mom and dad to hug them. They all have tears in their eyes. Mayor Undersee kisses Madge's forehead and I can see how proud he is of her. _All this is happening because of Madge_. I want nothing more than to hug her and kiss her right now too.

Mellarks' brothers run over to the bakery, throw the doors open, and start passing out everything in the bakery. One would think they'd go bankrupt but I suppose they don't have to worry about it anymore. Mellark's about to become one of three of the richest people in the District; he'll be even richer than Madge. _It's nice to see the seam kids get a treat for once._

Venus runs her fingers up my arm and says, "I guess this is goodbye, handsome. I sure am going to miss you. Too bad I had an allergic reaction; I was looking forward to a goodbye kiss," she says this as if we had planned on a goodbye kiss. I step back from her. In the past when she flirted with me it used to disgust me and freak me out; now with her distorted face it just makes me laugh. Ma would be mad at me if she found out I was laughing at someone like that but hey, _I didn't do anything – it was all Madge_.

I look around for Madge and find her engulfed in a group hug by Mellark's brothers and friends. I walk over there and pull her out of their group hug. I don't even think anyone of them notices that she's no longer there. They're just celebrating. Everyone is either celebrating or falling asleep from exhaustion; no one pays attention to us. The reporters have left so I brush Madge's hair out of her eyes. I haven't let go her hand yet and I don't want to.

"You okay?" I ask her.

She smiles and says, "I am now. I just got caught in that hug. I thought I was going to suffocate. Thanks for rescuing me."

"Any time, Princess. You've rescued me enough times."

Thom finds us and says, "Hey, a few of us are starting a big fire, music, drinks, the whole nine yards. The usual place around six. That'll give everyone a chance to go home and sleep for a bit. You coming? Bring your princess too." He finishes nodding towards Madge.

I nod and Thom takes off. I sigh and say, "I've got to take everyone home and get them settled in…"

Madge cuts me off and says, "…and take a nap yourself."

I ignore her and ask, "Meadow in about an hour?" _There's no way I'm letting her out of my sight. She's all I need to celebrate and relax._

Madge nods and smiles. She takes off towards the stage to help her mom and I turn to my own family and we start our trek towards the seam. Everyone is excited and several people stop, pat me on my back and wish me congratulations as if I won the games. These were the same people that gave me the pitying looks. We drop off Prim and Mrs. Everdeen at their house. Just as we're leaving, Prim runs back outside and hugs me as she says, "Thank you, Gale. We couldn't have gotten through the games without you. I love you almost as much as I love Katniss."

I laugh and hug her back. Then I ruffle her hair a little and ask, "Just almost?"

She kisses me on my cheek, hugs me once more, and runs back inside the house again. I turn around to find Rory glaring angrily at me. I laugh and pull him into a mock headlock. We begin walking and I say, "Watch and learn, little bro! Watch and learn."

He frees himself, huffs and walks ahead of me. I laugh. Ma turns to give me a stern look as Vick asks me, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know; ask Rory. Although I think Rory was a little jealous that Primrose hugged and kissed me."

"Was not!" Rory defends himself.

We all laugh and he takes off running towards our house. Ma scolds me and I quiet down right away. I don't want to be in her bad graces. She's not going to be happy when I tell her I'm about to clean up and leave. Hopefully I won't be back for at least twenty-four hours and I don't need her to be mad at me before I tell her that.

When I tell her, Ma's not happy but she doesn't stop me. Slipping out of the house is easier than I thought. I'm the last one to clean up. Posy's the first and then while I put her to bed, Rory, Vick and Ma take turns cleaning up. By the time I clean up, everyone is fast asleep. I'm exhausted but the thought of holding Madge in my arms keeps the adrenaline rushing through my body.

Madge is already there when I get to the meadow. She's wearing jeans and a sweater. I've never seen her in jeans before. I admire her for a moment before I walk up to her. Her jeans hug her legs as if they are a part of her. She looks amazing in simple blue jeans and a lavender sweater.

Madge turns around and sees me admiring her. A blush creeps up her neck and onto her cheeks. Within a second, I'm standing right next to her and I take her in my arms and kiss her. I've missed her. I lower us both down to the ground and kiss Madge for a long time. We've accomplished something very big today. Both Katniss and Mellark are coming home. The rebellion is on.

Madge and I kiss for a long time; there is no need or time for talk. We communicate through our kisses. Eventually we both fall asleep; Madge curls up next to me and nothing has felt this good since the last time she curled up next to me like this.

When we fell asleep the sun was high in the sky. When we wake up its been replaced by a crescent moon. _I guess we were more tired than we thought_. Once again we get lost in our kisses until I remember the party. I stand up and pull Madge up in one quick swoop. "Come on, I'm taking you to your first party," I say to her.

I had been astonished when Madge had once told me that she'd never been to a party. When we get to the party, Thom spots us right away and comes over to us. "Finally you two show up. Do you know that the party started two hours ago?"

I shrug my shoulders and say, "Madge, this is Thom. Thom, this is Madge."

Thom puts his hand out to shake Madge's hand and I've never seen Madge so shy around anyone. She hesitantly takes his hand and Thom pulls her to him for a hug. I yank her back and glare at Thom as I say, "Behave yourself!"

Thom winks at Madge and says, "A jealous fella, isn't he?" I glare at him but Madge just giggles. _Well, at least she's a little more relaxed._ This party to celebrate our victory, includes a lot of kids from the town and the seam. Mellark's brothers are here too. Madge doesn't stand out in this crowd. We walk over to the fire and Thom comes up next to me and whispers, "Did you know both your backs are covered in dirt? It's like you've been rolling in it. Any explanations, Mr. Hawthorne?"

Thom is almost as tall as me so thankfully he's said all this very quietly. I elbow him and inconspicuously pick off the big pieces of dirt off Madge's sweater. I don't care about my back but I don't want Madge to be embarrassed. We sit down near the fire and Thom brings out his guitar. I wish I had brought mine too. There have been many nights when he and I have played together in front of the fire for hours. Thom plays a few songs and then hands the guitar over to me.

I look into Madge's blue eyes and an old song my dad taught me comes to mind. I play the song and hum along. I don't sing the words because I'm not ready to say those words outloud; they'll be for Madge's ears only - later. So I just hum along. And then I play a few other songs before handing the guitar over to Madge. She plays the song my dad taught her and it's even more beautiful coming from her. I close my eyes and I can almost picture sitting in my den while my dad played the song. I can almost see Rory crawling on the floor. I open my eyes and find Madge looking at me concerned. I give her a smile to let her know I'm okay. Thom brings over a flask of white liquor and I take only a couple of sips and hand it back to him.

He offers it to Madge and she does the same. Then he pulls us both up for dancing. The music picks up and if there's anything we know how to do right in the seam – it's dance. It's a fast paced beat and I'm about to take hold of Madge because I don't know if she knows how to dance or not when Thom whisks her away. She picks up on the steps quickly and before I know it she's swinging along with the rest of us. We dance for hours; Madge just fits right in. I teach Madge my favorite dance. She's no longer shy and she looks like she's having a great time.

By the time I finally get Madge back, we're both huffing and puffing – covered in sweat even in the cool night. It's about midnight so Madge and I leave. On the way back, she asks me, "What was that first song you played? It was beautiful; does it have words?"

"That was a song that my great-grandfather found out in the woods in some of the rubble left over from the first rebellion. Apparently the paper was in bad condition but he taught it to his son who taught it to my dad and then to me. I started teaching it to Rory too. I had actually forgotten about it until a few days ago when your sweet blue eyes reminded me of it."

"Do I get to hear the words someday?"

"Someday," I say and she pouts adorably. I lean over and kiss the pout off her face.

I ask her, "So, is your dad expecting you back tonight?" Even though I've spent the whole day with her I'm not ready to part from her.

She laughs and says, "No, actually he left with the reporters. He was called in for an urgent meeting to the Capitol. He'll be back in a couple of days."

"Is everything alright?" I ask concerned. The Mayor hardly ever goes to the Capitol and if it had been planned I'm sure Madge would've told me about it.

She sighs and says, "At first they wanted a written report, but after Katniss and Peeta won the games, they want to question my dad about how Katniss learned to shoot with a bow and about the training exercises that Peeta mentioned that taught him how to throw the spear and the knife."

I'm about to ask but Madge cuts me off and says, "Don't worry, he had been thinking about what to write in the report. He knows how to handle the Capitol crew. He'll bull shit his way through it."

I hug Madge closer to my body and say, "Yes, I have no doubt he'll figure it out. I never realized how every little action of everyone here affects your dad directly. I've been hunting for years and never thought about what that could mean for your family."

Madge sighs sadly and says, "No one ever does. They only criticize him for what they think he hasn't done."

I stop and face Madge. I pull her closer and kiss her. She still looks sad so I decide to change the subject.

"So, you're all mine for the whole night!" I state.

"Am I? A girl likes to be asked sometimes," she teases me.

I get down on my knees and open my arms for her as I say, "Madge Undersee, will you spend the night in the meadow with me?"

She pulls me up and says, "No, it's too cold out tonight to sleep in the meadow. Not tonight…another time." Madge kisses my cheek.

My face falls but she's right and it is too cold to sleep all night out there. I don't say anything though I'm really disappointed. We start walking towards her house. When we get to her house, she keeps walking. I pull her back and she says, "I'm not going home."

"Madge, you just said…,"

"…that it's too cold to sleep in the meadow. We're going to the shed," she cuts me off and finishes for me. I kiss Madge and we walk towards her shed. _Good, cause I'm not ready to say goodnight to Madge._

Madge's shed is warm and she lights an oil lamp inside. Then she pulls on the back of her sofa and throws it back. _Amazing – it flattens to a bed._ "It's called a futon. They have them in the Capitol," she answers my unasked question.

I move closer to Madge and she wraps her arms around my neck. I bend down to kiss her and because she's so much shorter than me, I pick her up a little and she wraps her legs around my waist.

As I lower her on the makeshift bed, I say, "Now, Ms. Undersee, I believe I need to show you my gratitude for the service you performed for me earlier for which I will be forever indebted to you."

I nuzzle her neck and she says, "Yes, I do believe you owe me for that." Her voice falters in the middle and I capture her lips with mine as soon as she finishes her sentence.

* * *

**A/N: Who's ready for Gale's thank you?**


	25. Gale's Thank You

A/N: This is just a fun fluff chapter for all the hopeless romantics out there. I wanted to give Gale and Madge one special day of no worrying and just a fun day to enjoy themselves before they dive into planning the rebellion. Special thanks to RoryFaller for some great ideas on this chapter! AND once again, thank you to everyone that's reading, reviewing, and following. FYI, the song that Gale sings to Madge is: Sweet Little Blue Eyes by Vince Gill

* * *

**Madge**

Gale's kisses are making my head spin. I remove his jacket and then his t-shirt because I can't stand to not run my hands over his back and chest. His skin is soft yet hard, gentle yet strong and when I run my nails over his back, his whole body shudders.

"Madge, how much do you trust me?" he asks.

"I trust you more than anyone and anything else," I reply in between kisses.

"So, if I wanted to do something you don't want, would you trust me that I'm doing it for the right reasons for us and not to keep you from going to the Capitol?"

I push against Gale's chest a little so I can see his face. I look into his eyes and say, "Gale, I know that anything you do would be for the right reasons. I know you would never try to manipulate me. I trust you."

He smiles wickedly and asks, "Are you scared of what I might do?"

I smile and shake my head but I know I'm blushing for sure because it feels like a heat wave has just travelled up my whole body.

Gale leans down and kisses me again. He pulls my sweater off me. My sweater joins his shirt on the floor. He trails his lips along my jawline and then down my neck and across my collar bone all the way to my shoulder. He traces his lips back the same way and over the other side. When he comes back to my lips I get one more long kiss as his hands travel down my arms – down to my hands. He laces his fingers through mine and moves my hands above my head so my arms are stretched all the way back. The motion causes my body to arch itself into him and the kiss feels even more wonderful than any of the other kisses. Pleasure floods through my whole body.

Gale lifts himself off me just enough to flip me over so I'm lying on my stomach. His hands move to my shoulder blades as he massages them. "You're so beautiful, Madge." He kisses me again.

Gale finally releases my lips and whispers in my ear, "Thank you, Madge, for saving me from Venus." He kisses me next to my ear; his hands massage my shoulders.

"Thank you for almost breaking her fingers so she couldn't touch me." I get a kiss on my cheek and his hands slide under my bra strap as he kneads my back.

"Thank you for making a fool out of her every time you were near her." I get a kiss on my eye and his hands move to my lower back.

"Thank you for almost poisoning her so she couldn't kiss me." I get a kiss on my forehead and his hands go around me to my stomach.

"Thank you for being jealous." I get a kiss on the back of my neck and his hands return to my lower back. He massages at that point and a moan of pleasure escapes my lips.

"Thank you for always looking out for me." I get a kiss on my right shoulder and his hands move higher up on my back and massage that spot.

"Thank you for carrying my dad's dream forward." I get a kiss near my left shoulder and his hands move up to my shoulders again.

"Thank you for being an amazing woman." I get a kiss on my mid back and his hands continue to massage my shoulders.

"Thank you for wanting me." I get a kiss on my lower back that sends a shiver through my body and his hands still on my shoulders.

Gale turns me around once more; he hovers over me as he says, "Thank you for loving me because I love you too, Madge." And then once again he captures my lips. His hands tangle in my hair and my hands follow suit; this kiss lasts longer than any of the other ones.

We finally break apart when we have to breathe. Gale rolls off me and lies back on the bed. I turn to him and put my head on his chest. His heart is beating as fast as mine. We both lay there and catch our breath. We let our heartbeats come back to normal.

After several minutes when I feel his heart beat slow, I kiss his chest right over his heart and rest my head back on top of his heart. "I love you, Gale. Thank you for telling me. I didn't think I wanted you to do it but hearing it from you feels incredible."

Gale kisses the top of my head and says, "I love you too, Madge. How was that for showing you my gratitude?" He's still panting a little.

"Amazing!" I say as I move to sit on top of him straddling him in between my legs. "So, where did that come from? I mean how did you know how to do that?" I ask a little embarrassed. I lace my fingers through his.

"I just wanted to touch your bare skin because I wanted you to see how wonderful it makes me feel when you take my shirt off and touch my bare skin. And I know you didn't want me to tell you that I love you but I wanted you to know. I wanted you to feel what I feel every time you say it to me."

"I'm glad you told me. I love hearing you say it. Although I just rub my hands on your back and chest. Maybe one of these times I'll try the massage too."

Gale smiles and says, "I'm open to your experiments!" I swat his shoulder and he flips me over onto the bed so he's on top of me.

He bends down to kiss me and asks, "Tell me the truth, did you think I was going to go all the way?"

"Just briefly," I say embarrassed.

"So if I wanted to take it all the way…,"

"…I'd let you because I trust you." Gale kisses me and deepens the kiss but only moments later he groans and gets up.

I miss his weight…his warmth so I stretch my arms towards him and he chuckles. "I think tonight we've pushed our limits far enough, Madge. It's time for you to sleep."

"Are you coming back to bed at least?" I ask pouting.

"In a few minutes," he says. He bends down to pick up his t-shirt and I grab it out from under his hands. Limits or not, there is no way he is putting that back on. His t-shirt smells like him and I put it on me. It's so long on me that it goes down to my mid-thigh. He laughs but his eyes darken in what I've come to recognize as passion. I shrug my shoulders and take off my jeans. His shirt's about as long as most of my night gowns.

I give him my sweetest smile and he says, "You're killing me, Madge."

Eventually Gale comes back to bed. I'm happy to have him back and now that my mind and body have calmed, I'm happy that he stopped when he did. Gale lies down behind me and pulls me closer to him. He wraps his arm around me and begins to hum the song from earlier in my ear.

"Will you sing it to me?" I ask. I don't know if he'll do it. I don't even know if he can sing; I've never heard him sing.

Gale starts singing and I can't believe his voice…it's amazingly sweet. I would've never guessed such sweet voice could come from such a big sulky person. I almost laugh but decide to just concentrate on his words instead.

_Who makes me forget all the other girls I've met  
Sweet little miss blue eyes  
Who's sweeter to me than she really ought to be  
Sweet little miss blue eyes_

_Little miss blue eyes looks so good_  
_I'm gonna bring her to the neighborhood_  
_I'm gonna make every girl in town_  
_Jealous when she's around_

_I'm walking the line 'cause I'm glad that she's mine_  
_I'm living in paradise_  
_I know I can't go wrong by just stringing along_  
_With sweet little miss blue eyes_

_Who's gonna start taking care of my heart_  
_She makes me realize_  
_It's love, she's for me, and I really want to be_  
_With sweet little miss blue eyes_

I turn towards Gale and watch his mouth move to the words. When he finishes I say, "That was beautiful. You have such a sweet voice."

He furrows his brow and says, "I have a manly voice…not a sweet one."

I laugh and he says, "Don't you think that song is perfectly written about you and me. And to think someone wrote that hundreds of years ago. But it fits so perfectly for both of us."

I kiss him and say, "I love you."

"I love you too, Madge," he says. Gale gives me one more kiss and then turns me around again to sleep.

Waking up in Gale's arms is the most euphoric feeling in the world. Nothing has ever felt as wonderful or right as this does. Gale rolls in his sleep and his arm lands across my chest effectively trapping me under its heavy weight. I try to lift it off me and Gale pulls me closer to him. I don't think he has any idea what he's doing; he's still fast asleep. At least I'm not being crushed by his arm anymore. I lay there peacefully in his arms for a while and I must have fallen asleep because I wake up feeling his fingers brush across my cheeks. I open my eyes and he smiles at me, "Good morning, princess. You're so beautiful in the morning, especially wearing my t-shirt."

I lean into him to kiss him and he takes over immediately. I laugh and say, "Must you always be in control?"

He smiles and says, "Sounds comical coming from YOU, Miss 'I have to be in charge always'!"

I cross my arms angrily across my chest and he leans over to kiss my forehead as he says, "Did I tell you you're also Ms. 'adorable'?"

We lounge, talk, tease each other and kiss. It's a perfect glimpse into what a future with Gale could be like. I sigh; we couldn't have a future like this without the rebellion. Gale wouldn't have free mornings like this; he would leave for the mines at the crack of dawn. And then he would leave to hunt at the crack of dawn on his only free day – Sunday. I look at Gale and see someone full of potential. Someone who would make a difference in people's lives. I don't care if Gale becomes a miner; I just don't want him to be forced into becoming one. If he chooses it, it's fine but that's the point – he should have a choice. In our current world, he has no choice. Just a few more weeks and then the mines it is for him. Gale, who feels confined inside the district – who only feels free outside the fence will suffocate in the underground mines. I trace my fingers along his face and I want a better world for him – one where he has choices.

"Don't you have to hunt? I'm sure the fence is already turned off," I ask him to distract myself from my own thoughts.

Gale gets up and takes a deep breath. "Yeah I do. Want to come?"

I shake my head; I would love to go with him but I've promised my time to someone else already. "I need to check on my mom. Dad's not here either. I should probably spend some time with her this evening. How about I see you tomorrow?"

Gale's face falls. I know he wants to say something but he holds it back. I know exactly what he wants to say but he won't say it because he wants me to have time with my mom. I stand on the bed and wrap my arms around his neck. Standing on the bed, I'm actually at eye level with him. I kiss him.

Gale walks me home and then continues on to his own house, where I already know that his mom will send him hunting. I check on my mom and find her fast asleep. Rose informs me that her headache was extremely bad this morning and she took morphling already. I hate it that I missed my mom. I shower and get ready. I wear a new dress that I had my stylist from the Capitol send me in the last shipment. I've never worn a gray dress before but I wanted one that matched Gale's eyes. I tie just a little bit of my hair in a white ribbon, leaving most of it open around my shoulders – just the way Gale likes it.

I kiss mama bye and take the bag of things I've had sitting in my closet. I walk towards the seam. As soon as I get to the Hawthornes' door, Posy runs up to me and hugs me as she says, "Princess Madge, you're here!"

I pick her up in my free hand and walk in as she chatters about everything she's done while waiting for me. Posy, Rory, Vick and I get busy right away. We have a lot to do before Gale comes home. Slowly but surely, we get everything done that we want to and the place looks perfect. There's a knock on the door and our first guests have arrived. It's Mrs. Everdeen and Prim. I hug them both and Posy welcomes them to her house as the hostess. She even took lessons from me on how to act as a perfect hostess. Just a few moments later, there is another knock and it's Thom and Bristol. I had met both of them at the party last night so they both walk over to me and I hug them both.

Rory comes running in and says, "Gale's headed this way." We all take our seats and wait for Gale to walk in through the door. Posy stands in the center of the room.

As soon as Gale gets close to the door, we all yell, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Posy launches herself at him and he catches her easily. Rory takes his game bag and stashes it away. Gale glares at me and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Are you surprised? Do you like it?" Posy turns Gale's head in her direction as she asks him.

"I love it, Pose."

"Did you know I'm the hostess of the party? Princess Madge taught me how to plan a party. I invited Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Thom, Bristol and Princess Madge. Princess helped me decorate and both of us planned this whole surprise for you."

Gale eyes the decorations around the room and gives me a look that clearly says that he is not happy about it. If only he knew I didn't pay for the decorations. I sigh, now is not the time to have that conversation. Mrs. Everdeen brought a cake that she baked herself. Posy pushes Gale towards the cake so he can cut it. Gale cuts it and his whole family feeds him the cake and I hang back with Thom and Bristol. This is their family moment and I don't want to infringe on it. I thought maybe Gale would come to me but he doesn't. I make myself feel better that it's because Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are here. After the warm night and morning we had his cold shoulder now feels extremely heartbreaking. But it's his 19th birthday and I will be happy for him. This is a big birthday to celebrate – no more reapings!

Posy shakes me out of my trance and grabs my hand. She leads me to the sofa where Gale's sitting and pushes me down next to him. She sits in my lap and orders Gale to open his presents. Thom and Bristol hand him theirs first and it's a bottle of white liquor. Gale kisses the bottle and says, "Aahh the good stuff!" He thanks them both warmly.

Mrs. Everdeen says, "The cake was my present to you." Gale thanks her warmly as well. Prim says, "Rory, Vick and I got you a combined present and we want to go last." Gale smiles indulgently at his brothers.

Posy pipes up, "Me, me, me. I'm next. Ma and I got you a present too." She hands Gale a gray sweater that matches my dress perfectly. Hazelle knit him the sweater and Posy picked out the color. As Gale thanks them both I get lost in dreams of Gale and I wearing matching colors to go places…in my dreams, we're out and about the district, hand-in-hand, just having a good time. Posy yanks me out of my dream, "Princess Madge, it's your turn."

My present is in a small box that I put on top of my palm and hold it out to him. He stares into my eyes for a minute and then at the present. It's as if he's afraid to touch it – like it will blow up in his face. Impatient Posy, nudges him to open it.

Reluctantly he takes it from my hand and he lifts the lid of the box. He looks up at me questioningly. So I say, "It's wire for your snares."

He stares at me again, puts the box down on the table and says, "I already have wire for my snares."

His hard cold demeanor makes me want to cry. Where is the Gale from last night and this morning? Where are his warm kisses and the 'I love you's?' I blink my eyes and will myself to not cry. The room goes quiet. I stand up and say, "I have to get going. My mom's expecting me home for dinner."

I get up and Hazelle grabs my elbow. "Why don't you just wait for Rory, Vick and Prim to give him his gift?" she says this giving Gale a disapproving look.

Rory steps forward and says, "Vick, Prim and I worked in the school yard to earn money to pay for the decorations for your party. Madge helped us buy them in town and then put them around the house. She even picked out the kind of decorations that can be re-used. We wanted to do something special for you because you do special things for us every day."

I look at Rory and smile at him. He sounds nervous but he's a very loving brother. I thank Hazelle and Posy for inviting me to the wonderful party and move towards the door.

Hazelle says, "Gale, why don't you walk Madge home? It's starting to get dark outside." I don't wait to see if he's coming, I leave and walk quickly.

A couple minutes later, I hear Gale behind me and I pick up my pace. Tears have started to fall out of my eyes and I don't want to be around anyone. I've never cried in public and I will not do it now. I head towards the meadow that is close to the fence. I know Gale's behind me but he doesn't make a move to call out to me or catch up to me. I walk even faster hoping to lose Gale. I turn two corners quickly and I'm pretty sure I've lost him so I walk to the meadow. I just need a few moments to gather myself.

I drop down to the ground in the middle of the meadow and let my head fall down on my arm and let my emotions run wild. I cry.

I hear Gale sit down across from me but I don't look up. He says, "Madge?"

"Go away, Gale."

He doesn't. He pries my arms apart and puts his finger under my chin to lift my face up. "I don't like seeing you cry." He wipes my tears.

I stand up. I'm in no mood for his apologies or any conversation. I know he was cold to me because he thought I spent my father's money on his party and on his present. He can be so sweet yet so incredibly stupid. _Gale and his stupid pride._ Well I'm in no mood to deal with it right now.

He stands up and grabs my arm to stop me from leaving.

I yell, "Turn around!"

"What?" he asks confused.

"Just turn around. Right now!" I yell at him.

He turns around and I kick him in the butt. "Whoa, Madge, what was that for?" Gale asks me flabbergasted trying to keep his balance.

"Remember, you told me I should've kicked you in the butt all those times you were a jerk to me? Well you're being one now."

Gale chuckles and comes close to me. "You have that fire in your eyes again."

"Your charm's not going to work on me this time, Gale Hawthorne. You have no idea what a jerk you've been. When I woke up this morning in your arms, I was the happiest person in the world. I wanted to wish you Happy Birthday and give you a proper birthday kiss but I didn't because I had promised Posy. I didn't pay for the decorations. I just helped the kids buy the decorations and I helped them decorate the house. AND just so you know I bought you the wire for your snares with the money that I earned while working at the Justice Building. I didn't buy it with the money that my dad gives me. I wanted it to be special and I spent hours working late into the night to earn enough to buy that wire for you."

"Madge, I'm sorry. I have been a jerk. I spoiled such a wonderful birthday party. It's entirely my fault. It's just that the difference between us is so vast that my pride gets in the way."

"It's not just a matter of your stupid pride. It also has to do with trust. I trust you, Gale, why can't you trust me? Why can't you trust me to take your feelings on things into account? Do you think I don't know that you don't want me to spend my dad's money on you?"

Gale wraps his arms around me and says, "I'm sorry, Madge. I do trust you. But sometimes my pride makes me crazy. It's a seam thing. I'm trying to change. You've changed me in so many ways…positive ways. Just please have patience with me. I trust you…I love you."

"It's fine. Let's just talk about it tomorrow. I'm going home. You need to go home too. I bet you need to apologize to Posy too."

I move away from him but Gale yanks me back to him. He kisses my cheek and says, "Please, forgive me. It's my birthday! It could be another birthday present from you. Please." He continues to pepper me with kisses all over my face and neck.

I sigh and kiss him on the lips. I can't stay mad at Gale; it's like he has this power over me that I just can't resist him when he's being so sweet. And he's right; it is his birthday after all. On occasion I've heard even my mom complain about how clueless my dad can be. Maybe it's not a seam thing or even a Gale thing; perhaps it's just a man thing.

Gale puts his forehead to mine and says, "Thank you, Madge. I love you."

"I love you too and Happy Birthday!" I say to him and then kiss him the way I've wanted to all day. Gale convinces me to go back to his house to finish out the party.

As we're walking back he says, "I'll probably need you to help me make up to Posy any way." Gale rubs his butt and continues, "Geez, Madge. That was a hard kick. I think I'm gonna be sore for a while. I think this may be a good opportunity for you to practice your massage skills."

I blush thinking about massaging Gale where I kicked him. "I hope Posy gives you hell. I'm on her side; don't expect help from me. And you deserved the kick. You don't get rewarded a massage for ruining our party."

"Come on, I gave you one!" He pouts.

"I deserved it!" I reply back cheekily. We reach home and only the Hawthornes are left. Gale will have some more apologizing to do tomorrow. Rory informs us unhappily that everyone left after the guest of honor left.

"Where's Posy?" Gale asks. Everyone points to the bedroom. Gale goes in and he stays in there for a long time. Finally he comes out with a teary eyed Posy in his arms. He sits down on the sofa with Posy in his lap. I am no longer mad at Gale. I know it breaks his heart to know that he did that to Posy and it's heartbreaking to see the look in his eyes right now. I walk over and say, "It's okay, Pose."

Posy climbs into my lap and buries her head in my shoulder as she says, "No it's not, Princess Madge. He ruined the nice party we had for him. I'm going to be mad at Gale forever."

"Pose, I forgave him." I pull her away from my shoulder so I can see her face and say, "Gale apologized to me and I forgave him. You should do the same. After all, it's his birthday today. We can't be mad at him today. That's the rule – to never be mad at the birthday boy."

"Really? I didn't know that," Posy says intrigued.

"Yeap, that's the biggest rule of all the rules. Shall we forgive him together?" I ask her.

"Okay," she says and turns around in my lap.

"Gale, how are you supposed to apologize to me?" she asks Gale sternly. I laugh but cover it up quickly. Posy's seriously 4 going on 16. Gale's going to have his hands full when she's a teenager.

Gale says, "I'm sorry, Pose. I will never hurt your feelings again. I promise. I love you." He finishes off by kissing both her cheeks. She clings to his neck and goes into his lap. She kisses his cheek too.

Gale looks at me as he mouths a 'thank you' to me, but Posy uses her hand to bring Gale's attention back to her and says, "Now, apologize properly to the Princess too."

Gale gets a mischievous look in his eyes but before he can do anything I stand up and say, "Uh…that's okay, Pose. Gale already apologized to me. He doesn't have to do it again." I'm so embarrassed that my cheeks and my neck feel like they're on fire.

Posy puts her hands on her hips and asks Gale, "Did you apologize properly?"

He nods. "I think so."

"Did you promise to not hurt her feelings again?" she asks him.

He nods again. "I did." _Oh no! This just gets more and more embarrassing by the minute. Why isn't Gale stopping her?_

"Did you tell her you love her?" she asks.

He nods. "I did." Hazelle's and Rory's eyes go wide and I'm so embarrassed that I can't do anything but look at the floor.

"Did you kiss her on the cheeks?" she demands. _Oh NO! Somebody please make her stop._

"I didn't, Pose." Before I have time to react, Gale walks up to me and kisses me on my right cheek as he says, "Thank you for the party, Madge." Then he kisses me on my left cheek and says, "Thank you for my presents, Madge." He emphasizes 'presents' including my kiss and my forgiveness in with the snare wire.

"That's better! Don't do it again," Posy admonishes Gale.

Rory walks me home so Gale can spend time with Vick and Posy for the remainder of his birthday. I know Rory has questions but I can tell he doesn't feel comfortable around me yet. I let him take his time. A couple of times he almost works up the nerve to ask me and then stops.

When I get home, my mom is just waking up and I spend the rest of the evening and night with her. I can't yet tell her all that's happened but hopefully soon she'll feel well enough for a walk around the garden.


	26. Back to School

**Gale**

Once again I feel like an ass messing up the party that everyone put so much effort into. I'm lucky that everyone in my life is as forgiving as they are. Everyone's asleep and my arms feel empty without Madge. I wish she was here though I know it's not smart to start needing her every night like this. I can't fall asleep; it's as if my whole body misses her. I toss and turn. Finally Vick gets up and goes into Ma's room.

Rory says, "Will you stop moving? You're making too much noise."

"Sorry, just can't sleep," I reply.

"Gale, can I ask you something?" Rory asks.

"Sure."

"Do you really love Madge or were you just saying that to Posy?"

"I really love her," I sigh.

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Rory, she's only 17 and I'm only 19. It's too early for either of us to start thinking about that. Plus it just isn't that simple. I don't know what will happen between me and Madge." I try not to think too much about it. I just know that I have to spend as much time with Madge as I can. I should be happy that the games are over but I feel like a change is coming. It's just one of those feelings I have.

"But if you do marry her, are you going to move into her house with her?" Rory asks me.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" I ask.

"Her house is much bigger. You were gone again all night last night. I just thought that maybe you like being at her house more than here. I'm sure her house is a lot nicer than our house," he says.

I sit up and look Rory in the eyes. "I was with Madge last night but I wasn't at her house. I don't like her house better than our house. And I'm not going to move in with Madge. I like her and I like spending time with her. Madge and I can't make our relationship public because…well because that part's complicated so don't worry about it. I don't know how much more time I have left with her. So I spend time with her when I can. But, I'm not going to leave you guys."

Rory sits up and says, "I like Madge. She's really nice. And I think she loves you too."

I laugh and say, "Yeah, I think she does. But we're keeping it all under wraps. So do you understand that it just stays between the two of us?"

He nods and asks, "Can I talk to Madge? I mean, not that I would ask her questions about you, but can I just talk to Madge. I like talking to her. She makes me feel like I'm smart and I can do anything I want."

I chuckle and say, "She has a way of doing that. I feel the same when I'm around her. Of course you can talk to her about anything you want." We both lie down again and eventually I fall asleep.

Everyone has to go back to school in the morning. I've been really lucky and I've gotten to miss school because I've been excused. Prim was excused from most of it too. It's going to be excruciating to see Madge at school and not be able to talk to her. I get to school early and join my friends at the entrance. We've always made a point to stand by the entrance and check out the girls as they walk into the school. _To think I enjoyed this at one point, now it just seems childish to do it._

I spot Madge coming towards the school and I can't take my eyes off her. She looks beautiful in her school uniform. I don't know how I never noticed her before. Her long hair is in a loose ponytail. Her blue skirt and white blouse are clean and freshly ironed. Her black shoes are shiny…beautiful face, radiant smile and bright eyes. How could anyone take their eyes off her?

Next to me Thom elbows me in the stomach and says, "Wow. Undersee sure looks hot. Did she just go from nerdy to sexy overnight?"

I punch Thom in the arm and say, "It's time to go to class." Some of my friends are still ogling her so I slap their backs and get them moving; I don't mean to but I end up hitting them harder than I wanted to. Madge walks past the drooling boys as if she didn't even see them. I wish I had paid attention to Madge before. I never even looked at her before._ Did Madge really look nerdy? Why go for sexy now?_ I watch her graceful movements at her locker. _Yes, she is definitely sexy right now_. The bell rings and we all rush off to our classes.

Exams have started and in just a week school will be over. For me that'll be the end of my freedom. I will get a few days off and then to the mines six days a week, twelve hours a day. School is easy for me; I've never had to spend too much time studying. I don't even know if what we learn is really learning. It's mainly Capitol propaganda and by now if you don't know it then you'll never know it.

I go from class to class in a daze; several girls try to flirt with me. _Did I actually enjoy this at one point?_ My classes are in a different section than Madge's. She's in another part of the school and I won't even see her at lunch because our lunches are at different times. I just miss Madge.

At the end of the day by the time I get to Rory's and Vick's school, Madge is already there waiting for Prim. We walk to the seam as a group. The girls walk in front of us. As Madge goes into the Everdeen house, I motion for her to come over to my house afterwards. _Hopefully she understood that._

An hour later, Madge shows up at my door. She has immaculate timing because no one's home. Ma took everyone on the laundry run with her to give me time to study for my exams. Since they just left, I have some time with Madge and studying for exams couldn't be further from my mind. As soon as she walks in, I grab her hand and pull her into my room. I close the door behind her and push her onto my bed. "You look so sexy, Madge." I kiss her as I pull her shirt out of her skirt. My hands are itching to touch her soft skin.

Madge's hands have travelled under my shirt. "You know a lot of boys were staring at me today."

I grunt and say, "Who? Want me to beat them up?"

She just laughs and says, "No."

As I kiss her neck I say, "Madge, it was pure torture not seeing you all day and not being able to touch you or kiss you. It was worse being at the school than it was being at the square with the reporters. All day, I kept thinking about you and how I should be walking you to class, carrying your books for you, and then giving you a quick kiss before you slip into your classroom. Everytime a girl tried to flirt with me, I just..."

"Flirt? Who was flirting with you?" she asks sounding jealous.

I stop kissing her and lean back a little so I can look at her face as I say, "All the girls...the usual ones in my year and the year below me."

Madge looks so adorable when she's jealous that I can't stop myself and I start laughing. I kiss her on the lips and then trail kisses all the way to her ear as I whisper, "You're are too cute when you're jealous." It's still hard for me to believe how jealous Madge gets about me. The feeling is like a rush and I feel like I could do anything right now.

We kiss for a while and then make our way out to the den where Madge sits down to help me fold the laundry on the table. Madge teases me because I tell her what Thom said about her going from nerdy to sexy overnight. I admit that I never noticed her in school before and I have no idea what her nerdy look was. I tell her how Posy has decided that my punishment will be to do whatever she asks for the next two weeks…_as if I don't already do that on a daily basis_.

The next day at school the same process follows. I wait with my friends at the entrance of the school as my friends check out every girl that walks into the building. I spot Madge walking towards the school and I want to laugh. If people thought she looked sexy yesterday then they won't know what to think of her today. I'm turned on just watching her; I have to squash the urge to pull her to me and kiss her. Madge has her hair pulled up in a bun behind her head and she's wearing glasses. Her hair is pulled back tight; her uniform is perfect once again but her face is completely closed off. Gone from it is the happy, open demeanor from yesterday. I want to kiss her so badly that it hurts. Thom brings me back into the conversation again as he says, "I guess Undersee is back to nerdy again." He looks at me and continues, "I wonder if she has a boyfriend who got jealous of her sexy look from yesterday." I elbow him and I can't believe the other boys think she looks nerdy. She looks incredibly sexy to me.

Once again Madge comes over to my house after school and this time we sneak off to the meadow for some kisses. She laughs and calls me hopeless when I tell her that I find her nerdy look incredibly sexy. I've never enjoyed anything as much as when I free her hair from the bun and brush my fingers through it. I'm embarrassed to admit that I've never been as turned on as I am watching her long, silky hair fall to her waist in waves. _Madge is gorgeous._ For the life of me I can't figure out how I never noticed her before in school. That night I realize that I never noticed her before because, while Madge is gorgeous, I've not just fallen in love with just her looks – I've fallen in love with everything about Madge. So everything about her is sexy to me; I see and notice everything about her.

The rest of the week continues the same – exams in school during the day and a couple hours in the evening with Madge. She only got one phone call from Haymitch to let her know that Katniss and Mellark will be fine. Her dad came back the day after my birthday party but she hasn't had a chance to talk to him. He's been holed up in the Justice Building ever since he got back. There was a time when I disliked Madge for having her parents time and attention all the time. Now, I can only imagine how frustrating it must be for Madge to see her dad every day yet not know anything about his trip. I don't know how the Undersees have survived in that Capitol bugged house for so long. I would go stir crazy in just a day. There will be another mandatory viewing of the two interviews that Katniss and Mellark will have. After that it will take them a day and half to get back to the District and the celebrations will start. My training in the mines will start around that time too.

It's the last day of school and Madge manages to slip me a note that says, _'Shed at 7 with dad.'_

When I get to the shed, the Mayor and Madge are already there. The Mayor looks tense and as if he's aged a decade in just the last few days. Madge meets me at the door and hugs me. "I think something is really wrong. I've never seen my dad this upset before," she says. I hug her too and rub her back reassuringly. Whatever it is she knows we're in this together; I kiss the top of her head.

The Mayor shakes my hand and motions for us to sit on the sofa. I see why Madge is so worried; her dad looks like he's got bad news to share with us. I sit and take Madge's hand.

The Mayor paces and finally starts, "Snow is not happy about Katniss and Peeta both winning the games. He wants someone to pay the consequences."

Madge interrupts him, "But, daddy, the game makers let them both win. Shouldn't they be the ones to pay?"

Mayor gives her a sad look and says, "Seneca Crane – the head game maker, was executed the day after the games. I watched the execution with my own eyes."

That sounds horrible but I don't say anything. Somehow I have a feeling that isn't the worst part of this conversation. The Mayor is starting out slow; so if this is the good news the possibilities of what the bad news could be are horrifying.

Next to me Madge says, "Daddy, that sounds horrible."

The Mayor continues, "That was the punishment for the game maker. Next one to be punished is our District."

Madge and I both look at him horrified. _Oh no, what kinds of horrors are they going to bring upon the district now._

The Mayor continues, "For now, it's not going to be too terrible. The District is only getting a warning. We are removing all Physical Education from the curriculum at school. There will be no more wrestling teams or any other kind of sporting events. There will be an extra class added to the curriculum about the benefits the Capitol provides us. All these changes will take place inconspicuously such that no one will even realize anything changed. The food ration to the town families is being decreased. Peeta Mellark is considered to be too stocky and the Capitol wants to make sure we are not training our children through body building practices. The changes will be miniscule and no one will know anything has really changed."

Before either of us can say anything, the Mayor holds up his hand and I know by the hardened look in his eyes that this is when he will deliver the real news. I squeeze Madge's hand.

The Mayor takes a deep breath and continues, "The District gets off with just a warning this time because the real punishment will be for me. Snow has always believed in _'an-eye-for-an-eye'_ way of running the country. According to him Crane should've let both Peeta and Katniss die. According to Snow two lives saved from our District means that two lives must be taken from our District."

The hair on my neck stand up and Madge gets goose bumps up and down her arms. I wrap my arm around her. _There are only three people left in the Mayor's family and the President wants two of them. I bet I know which two._

"He wants me and mom?" Madge whispers next to me. I pull her closer to me.

"Yes, but in two very different ways. Your mom has a choice. You don't get a choice. Snow gave me the option of either cutting your mom's morphling supply or doubling it. If they cut it she'll probably die within a month. If we double it, she'll probably die a slow, painful death over the next year or so. If I agree to follow all the rules then you get to live."

Madge runs up to her dad and hugs him. She cries into his shirt "No, not mom."

The Mayor hugs her back and rubs his hands on her back. I want to punch something…someone. I sit still. The Mayor hugs Madge but his eyes stay glued to mine and I know what ever Snow has decreed for Madge's future is not going to be good. I can see the look of fear and helplessness in his eyes. I know that if Snow doesn't want to kill Madge then he has something even worse planned for her.

The Mayor continues, "Your mom doesn't want to leave you. So for now she's chosen to have her morphling dosage doubled. I've spoken to Lem and he has to send periodic blood reports to Snow. But we think we can still skip a few of the dosages. Let me warn you now, Madge. It's not going to be good. Lem's not sure how much more morphling your mom's body can handle. But your mom is adamant; she says she'll hang on until she knows you're safe."

They both hug and cry together. Even I have tears in my eyes. I'm ready to start the fight right now, but I still don't know what Madge's future holds. The Mayor walks Madge back towards the sofa and lowers her down into a sitting position. He gets some water for Madge and says, "Don't worry about your mom. She's a strong woman; she'll figure out a way to handle this too. As for you, Snow wants you to go to the Capitol soon. You will not be allowed to wait till you're 18. He's torturing me by not giving me too many details. He told me I would know when the time comes for you to go to the Capitol."

The Mayor turns to me and says, "Snow expects Madge to marry someone from his administration in the Capitol. He's not going to give Madge a choice, he plans to decide for Madge. For now he only told me several people from the Capitol will visit with the victors. Any one of them could be a suitor for Madge. Of course, I opposed vehemently to this. But it was either give you up or bring upon our District the same results as District 13. I haven't agreed to anything yet. I spoke to Haymitch who thinks we can work around the marriage issue because all Snow really wants is Madge in the Capitol so he can control me."

I turn to Madge and say, "I'm not going to let anyone take you from here. They'll have to do it over my dead body."

Madge gets up and says, "You can't talk like this, Gale. I'm one person and the rebellion is bigger than any ONE person. I'm not going to let Snow punish the entire District just to save myself. You have to keep fighting for the rebellion so others don't have to make these kinds of decisions. We will decide as a group and if it makes sense for me to go to the Capitol then you will not do anything to stand in the way of that."

I stand up too. "Madge…"

"No, Gale! You promised. You promised you wouldn't make me weaker. Remember we're stronger together."

I don't say anything. I turn around and I walk out of her shed. I punch a tree outside and just walk around for a bit to clear my head. _Does she think that I'm just supposed to watch Snow take her to the Capitol? Even if she doesn't marry me, am I supposed to watch her marry some creep from the Capitol?_

The more I think the angrier I get. My feet carry me to Madge's meadow without any thought. I sink down to the ground and lean up against the tree where Madge and I have shared several kisses; I've come to think of this as _our tree_. Madge slinks down in between my legs like she's done countless times and my arms go around her. She turns and kisses me. "Gale, we knew this wasn't going to last forever. We've known that I'd have to go to the Capitol. Remember we made a promise to find each other on the other end. This doesn't change anything."

I put my forehead on hers and say, "But this is different. You're not just another Mayor's brat that will work in a mindless job in the Capitol so that Snow can use you to control your dad like he does with the other Mayors. Your dad is in trouble, our whole District is in trouble. **This** is different. Don't you see, now, he has a specific purpose for you. He's going to make you marry someone; you're no longer just going to the Capitol to work. Snow will have full control over your dad, the District, and you. THIS is different."

"Gale, I know, but Haymitch won't let anything bad happen to me. He's a genius. Believe me he will figure out a solution. Come on my dad's waiting," she kisses me once and stands up. Madge pulls me up and takes me back to the shed.

I walk in and say to the Mayor, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to walk out like that."

He pats my back lovingly and I think he understands why I had to get away. I can see it in his eyes, he feels the same as I do. Madge may be downplaying it, but her dad is terrified. The Mayor continues, "I wanted both of you to know the whole story. While I'm not saying that this is nothing to worry about I do not think anything will happen until after the victory tour so we have a few months. Snow still has to keep up his appearances. I saw Haymitch briefly and he had his hands full with Katniss and Peeta. Haymitch assured me not to worry just yet and that he'll come up with something. But that's hard for me to do when it concerns Madge."

"Don't worry, daddy, we won't. We've had scares before and all we can do is plan and be better prepared. We're not going to freak out. We've known that I'd be going to the Capitol. You don't have to worry."

The Mayor nods and then says, "A new head game maker has been named already - Plutarch Heavensbee. I don't know a lot about him but Haymitch is working on getting information about him. Apparently he has a son and one of the victors, Johanna Mason, is going to try to get to the son."

The Mayor turns to leave and raises his eyebrow at Madge. "May I meet you home in about an hour?" she asks politely. He nods and bids us both good night.

Madge pushes the sofa into a bed again and falls back on it exhausted. I lie down beside her and nudge her head with my arm. She lifts up her head and I slide my arm underneath. Madge snuggles into me and says, "It doesn't change anything, Gale."

"Yet," I finish for her. I rub my hand absentmindedly on her arm and her back. I'm lost in thought but I don't even know what I'm really thinking about. Madge says to not worry about anything just yet. But how can I not? I shake my head and think what a difference a week makes. Just last week we were here and spent the best night of my life out here together.

I lift my head up just a little to kiss Madge and then say, "Come on, I'll take you home now."

She doesn't argue or protest. She just gives me one more kiss before we leave the shed and then we walk back to her house quietly hand-in-hand.

* * *

**A/N: How was that?**


	27. Haymitch & Maysilee

**A/N: I plan to write all three books from Gale and Madge's alternating perspectives. So Madge will not die. The book left several things up to our imagination so I plan to take liberties with that. At the end of MJ Thom tells Katniss that all 3 bodies were there in the Mayor's house. But the bodies must be charred beyond recognition...they could have been just about anyone. So liberties will be taken...B**

* * *

**Madge**

A part of me wants to start distancing myself from Gale. But the bigger part of me wants to soak up every last second with him that I can manage. I want to lock us both in a room until the day I have to leave so I can kiss him and hold him all the time. We watched Katniss and Peeta's first interview from the town square. I can't be sure but I think Katniss may have some idea that Snow is not happy with her. _I hope she does._ I can't wait for her to come back so I can talk to her openly about the rebellion and the games.

The last couple of days, since the talk with my dad, I've spent my days with my mom and my nights with Gale. We've stayed out at the shed every night but none of the nights have been the carefree fun nights like the first one we spent in the shed. The last couple of nights have been more about just holding each other. Gale and I haven't talked much about everything my dad told us; there isn't much to say right now. Actually we haven't talked much about anything. Our kisses have had a taste of fear and desperation to them and that scares me. We're both avoiding talking about it in hopes that it won't come true.

Later in the morning, we are all required in the square again for Peeta and Katniss' final interview. This interview is not live. Katniss and Peeta should've recorded this one sometime during the night. They must be on the train on their way home by now. By tomorrow morning, our District will be flooded with reporters and camera men. It will be flooded with people from the Capitol. Then sometime tomorrow afternoon the train will bring home Peeta and Katniss. I've seen the schedule of events; there will be event after event with the victors for weeks and I'll have to attend most of them because most of them will be held at my house. Gale's name is on the guest list for a lot of those events. He's considered Katniss' family so his whole family is invited to almost everything. I don't know how many events he'll actually attend. I don't know who'll come from the Capitol _for me_. I don't know if Gale and I will get much time together while everyone from the Capitol will be here.

I decide to sit on the stage with my parents for this last mandatory viewing. I watch Katniss, on the screen, as I look for signs of how she really feels for Peeta. _Does she love him?_ Katniss doesn't know how to answer Caesar's question about when she realized she was in love with Peeta. I mull that over in my head and I realize it's because she's not in love with Peeta.

Later in the interview it's heart breaking to see her when she realizes that Peeta lost his leg. Katniss is obviously confused about her feelings. She's not an actress, like me; she doesn't know what she feels for Peeta. _Is it because of Gale?_ Katniss has spent her whole life not thinking about relationships, emotions and feelings. But now that she's been forced to think about them all, is she thinking about what she feels for Gale?

I lift my eyes to find Gale. I can tell he's been looking at me for a while and he furrows his brows at me. There is no question in my mind how Gale feels for me and how I feel for Gale. _But what does Katniss feel for him…anything…nothing?_ I hold Gale's gaze for a minute and then I drop my eyes to the ground.

The interview ends and my dad dismisses everyone on a happy note. This year our District will be showered with gifts which is good; we'll also get a lot of attention which is bad. I walk over to Peeta's brothers and congratulate them. Then I make my way to Prim and hug her too. Katniss will be home in just a little more than twenty-four hours and Prim is excited. She can't wait to leave the square and go home to make preparations for Katniss' homecoming. Out of the corner of my eye I see Gale whisper something to Posy and she comes running up to me.

I pick her up and kiss her on her cheek. Posy kisses me too and says, "I miss you, Princess Madge. Will you play with me today?"

"Sure, Pose; I miss you too. Do you want to come back to my house with me? We can play with my dolls." I see indecision in Posy's eyes at the mention of dolls. She looks at Gale and he shakes his head. Posy looks back at me, torn between listening to the brother she idolizes and playing with dolls.

And right there, Posy gets a real smile out of me. I laugh and say, "How about this, let's go to my house for an hour to play with dolls and then I'll take you home?"

"Can Gale come too?" she asks me innocently. I look at Gale and he just smiles sweetly.

I smile and say, "He can, but let's play a game. Let's see who can go the longest without talking to Gale directly or calling his name. It's my favorite game and I always win. Sometimes my mom plays too."

"I bet I can beat you. I'm really good at playing games," Posy announces proudly.

Rory and Vick both go with Prim to help her get her house ready for Katniss. Hazelle goes home as Gale follows us to my house.

On the way, I explain the rules of the game to Posy, "We're not mad at Gale; we just can't say his name or talk directly to him. Remember we're just letting him tag along, but it's really girl time for both of us. The game ends when we get back to your house unless of course one of us loses first. But I have to warn you, I've never lost." Posy's very competitive and hopefully this'll keep Gale's name out of the surveillance at my house.

"What's the prize if I win?" Posy asks.

I think about it and say, "Well if you win, you can have any one of my dolls - which ever one you like." I've given her a big incentive to not say Gale's name. And I've wanted to give her one of my dolls and this will be a good way to give her one. Gale won't be able to say no – after all, Posy will win it. I know how badly she wants one. I would give her all my dolls but Mr. Pride on my right would throw a fit over it. I roll my eyes thinking about his reaction and a laugh bubbles out of me.

Gale asks, "What's so funny?"

"You!" I say back to him.

"I didn't do anything," he says narrowing his eyes at me.

"I know, I was just thinking about what your reaction would be to something."

He narrows his eyes at me again, but doesn't get a chance to say anything because we've reached my house. I let Rose take mama up to her room and I lead Gale and Posy to my room. Posy goes over to the dolls right away and Gale lies back on my bed. He crosses one foot over the other and crosses his arms behind his head. Lying on my bed in that position, he is the picture of ease and I can't help but ogle him. When I get close enough to the bed that he can touch me, Gale laces his fingers with mine and pulls me down to him for a quick, quiet kiss.

"Princess Madge?" I hear. I stand up quickly and turn around to see Posy standing by the dolls with her hands on her hips. She continues, "I thought this was girl time?" Gale smiles.

I play with Posy for a while and then let her pick out a doll from my collection. We all walk out and I deliberately say Gale's name as we're walking towards the seam. I cover my mouth right away and Posy squeals, "I won, I won, I won."

She holds her hand out for the doll and I give it to her. Gale says, "Posy you won. Isn't that enough? You don't need to take the doll. You can play with it whenever you go visit Madge."

Before I can say anything, Posy says, "Gale, I won the doll. It was a bet that the princess set. Princess Madge would never go back on her word."

Gale is about to say something when Posy puts up her finger, "Think before you say something that might hurt mine or the Princess' feelings. Remember what you promised on your birthday?"

I start laughing. Gale glares at me and I can't help it. It just feels so good to laugh like this that I just keep going. Soon Gale joins me too and we have a pleasant walk back to his house. At home, Posy runs into the house to tell her mom about our bet and the doll. When I come in I can see that Hazelle's about to say something about the doll and I hold up my hands and say, "She won it fair and square."

Hazelle smiles and thanks me. Posy gets Hazelle busy making a bed for the doll out of the old clothes that no longer fit her. Gale takes advantage of the distraction and pulls me into his bedroom. He leaves the door open and we both sit on his bed with our backs against the wall. He takes my hand and says, "Now, spill. What was bothering you so much when you were sitting on the stage?"

I laugh and he raises his eye brow at me. "So that's it. I couldn't figure out why you were being so clingy all of a sudden," I say.

"Hey, I'm not clingy," he protests.

I kiss his jawline and say, "I like clingy." I sigh and continue, "You know that by tomorrow morning the District will be flooded with people from the Capitol? My house will be flooded with them too. I don't know how long they will stay this time."

"That's not what you were thinking up on that stage," he says matter-of-factly.

I put my head on his shoulder and say, "No, I was thinking about Katniss."

"Katniss?" he asks surprised. Gale slides his arm around me. "What about her?"

"I was thinking about what she feels for you."

"Nothing! Didn't you hear her tell Mellark and the rest of the country that he has no competition anywhere?"

"Do you want to be his competition?" I ask

Gale's angry eyes soften and he says, "No, of course not. I only want you. Look, you have a lot to worry about right now. Don't add Katniss to the people you need to worry about. Katniss is my friend and I'm not going to desert her. But I love you Madge. For me, it'll always be just you."

I kiss his hand and say, "I love you too. I think Katniss is really confused. I think she knows something's up with Snow. Katniss has never spent any energy thinking about feelings and relationships. Now she's been thrown into an emotional tornado and I don't think she knows what to think or even what she wants. She may want you."

"You're her friend and I know you well enough to know that regardless of what Katniss may or may not feel for me, you'll still be her friend. And I'll still be her friend. We'll help her through it all. But nothing is going to change between us; I'll always only want you, Madge. You're my princess."

I reach up and kiss Gale. "It won't be easy. I've been around Haymitch enough to know that he's not always stable. He may be a genius but emotionally he's damaged from the games. I think all the victors are," I say.

"So, what is this bond and trust you have in Haymitch?" Gale asks me playing with my fingers.

"Haymitch is like another father to me. Technically, I'm not supposed to know this, but he got drunk one day and told me everything. He doesn't remember it so he has no clue that I know it all. Before Haymitch was reaped for the games, he had a girlfriend. They weren't serious but they had been dating for a while. During the emotional goodbye at the Justice Building, Haymitch told her he loved her and she made him promise that he would come back for her. In the games, my aunt saved his life and they became allies. They spent a few days together and they made a good team. I've seen their game on tape; I saw him falling in love with her during that time. But he didn't know; love wasn't exactly an option in the Hunger Games. And only one of them could come out right?"

Gale nods his head so I continue, "Haymitch had promised his girl at home that he'd come home for her. When it got down to only a few tributes Maysilee and Haymitch ended their alliance. Then my aunt got caught between some mutts and they killed her. Haymitch heard her cries and made it to her before she died and he held her hand. I think it was at that moment he realized how much he loved her and hated himself for letting her go off on her own. He was angry at the Capitol and he silently vowed to win the games and then bring down Snow's administration. But he was just sixteen years old at the time; he didn't know what to do."

Gale interrupts me and asks, "Did he love his girlfriend at home too?"

"I think he felt something strong for her, but I believe he's only truly loved Maysilee. He still loves her."

Gale nods and I continue, "Well he won the games and when he came home his girlfriend, Naya, was waiting for him. She didn't know and he didn't have the heart to tell her that he fell in love with Maysilee in the games and that he didn't think he would ever be able to love anyone else. It didn't matter for long though because Snow punished him; he finds ways of punishing or controlling all the victors. Snow was upset about how Haymitch had won his games; he doesn't like smart tributes or Victors. Haymitch was also open about his hatred for the Capitol. To punish him, they killed his whole family in front of him but made it look like an accident to the others. Not just his family but Naya and her family too."

Gale tightens his hold around my waist and says, "I had no idea. That's terrible."

I nod and say, "He's lived with the guilt that he didn't tell Naya the truth and because he didn't she died a gruesome death along with the rest of her family and his family too. He hasn't been able to forget Maysilee. In a way, I don't think he's ever left his arena completely. I think his mind is stuck in a 'what if' scenario – of all the things he could've done to save Maysilee – of all the times he had the chance to realize and admit his feelings for her. Haymitch is still trying to bring her home. When Maysilee died, my mom got really sick from her depression. She lost her will to live too. Haymitch helped her through it all. My mom once told me that she would sometimes wake up in the morning and find Haymitch asleep on her floor. They became good friends and I think to this day they help and take care of each other for Maysilee's sake. Mom says she knew Maysilee better than anyone else and knows for sure she fell in love with Haymitch in the games too. Haymitch, of course, has no way of knowing that for sure since neither one of them admitted their feelings to each other. Haymitch once mumbled in his drunken state that I was the closest reality to his dreams about Maysilee. He dreams of having a family with Maysilee; in his dreams I'm the daughter that he and Maysilee would've had together. Haymitch indulges me in everything. He couldn't save Maysilee but he won't let anything happen to me…for Maysilee's sake. And that is where my trust in Haymitch comes from."

"I had no idea that Haymitch even knew you. I had no idea that he lived with so much pain. No wonder he's drunk all the time."

"He doesn't let anyone know how much he loves me and my mom because he doesn't want the Capitol to use us against him. He loves my mom platonically of course. Its bad enough they use us against my dad. I know what Maysilee means to Haymitch. The mockingjay pin I gave Katniss was Maysilee's token in her games. I wanted everyone to help Katniss come home but I also knew that once Haymitch saw that pin on Katniss, he wouldn't let her die. I just knew that Haymitch would do whatever he had to in order to bring Katniss home because he couldn't bring Maysilee home. With him, everything is about Maysilee and the debt he thinks he owes to his love for her. When we succeed with the rebellion, one day hopefully he'll find the peace he needs."

I stand up and I ask Gale, "Are we going to the shed tonight?"

"Of course. Who knows when you'll be able to get away next with all the Capitol idiots staying at your house?"

Gale and I spend the night kissing and holding each other. This may be our last night for a while and neither of us wants to waste any time. At four in the morning, Gale walks me back to my house; our first set of guests are expected at eight a.m. We haven't been given any information as to who's coming; we've just been told to have the guest rooms ready for them. I'll see Gale at the train station at noon and then from there, we'll just have to see how things work out. Three days from now, Gale starts his training in the mines – something neither of us is looking forward to.

By the time I've slept for a couple of hours, showered and dressed in my prettiest yellow dress, it's almost ten a.m. I find our guests at the breakfast table. They all stand as I enter. There is an older man with dark blue hair and clothes, who introduces himself as Zadok. He kisses (practically licks) my hand and I have the urge to wipe my hand on my dress; I don't though. Then an older woman named, Kalani, dressed in pink with pink hair introduces herself. Last is a boy not much older than me dressed in all yellow. He ogles me unabashedly and shakes my hand. When I try to pull my hand back, he holds onto my hand; he doesn't release it. "Ah, the lovely and feisty Miss Undersee. My name is Corn. And it is a colossal pleasure to meet you."

I try to pull my hand back again and he holds onto it that much tighter. "My friend, Sashy, told me all about you. I've been looking forward to meeting you for some time now," He finishes still ogling my body openly. I feel so dirty that I want to take another shower.

"Corn? What kind of a name is that?" I ask flustered. _This is bad; I don't get flustered._ This boy is messing with my head.

"Careful there, Miss Undersee, I may be young but I'm very highly ranked in President Snow's administration." He's still holding onto my hand. There's something about his demeanor that makes me really uncomfortable; _something about him doesn't add up._

Before I have a chance to say anything, he smiles, pulls me closer and whispers, "Did you know that yellow is the new orange in the Capitol?" I shake my head.

"No worries, Miss Undersee, I think we're going to make a great team. You are more beautiful than I had been told." He finally releases my hand and I sit down to eat my breakfast. Rose brings me hot chocolate and pats my back which usually calms me down.

Lots of scenarios play out in my head but I always come back to just one – _Corn must be my new suitor_. He looks up and catches me staring at him. He licks his lips, winks at me, and gives me a salacious smile. I shudder internally.

After breakfast Corn – _what kind of a name is that_ – asks me to give him a tour of the house. The way he asks –_ demands really_ – makes it clear that rejecting isn't an option. I sigh and begin the tour. Corn takes my hand and I yank it back.

He looks at me questioningly and I say the first thing that comes to mind, "I'm not allowed to hold hands with boys. My parents don't let me."

He laughs, takes my hand again and says, "You don't have to worry about that. President Snow has already had a long talk with your dad about it. Your dad won't object to you dating me. You're allowed to hold my hand. In fact your dad won't object to us doing anything." He winks at me and licks his lips once again. _How gross?_

I pull my hand forcefully this time and state clearly, "I won't be doing anything with you. And I don't hold hands with boys I don't know. I'm not that type of a girl." Corn laughs and it infuriates me. I don't give him a tour of the family wing of the house. I leave him near his room and tell him I need to freshen up for the ceremony at the train station.

Inside my room, I close my door and try to calm my racing heart. I can't date or marry someone like him. He disgusts me. I realize until Haymitch gets here, I can't tell anyone else about Corn. My dad is in enough trouble that he doesn't need to worry about this too. I know if I tell my dad, he'll throw Corn out of our house. Gale will do something stupid like punch Corn – which will probably get Gale killed. I just have to make it until I can talk to Haymitch.

There's a knock on the door and I open the door without even thinking about it. Corn walks in and looks around my room as if he owns the place. "It's really pink," he says. "Not one of my favorite colors." He lies on my bed similarly to the way Gale had just yesterday and the contrast between the two of them is like night and day.

We get to the square and Corn stays by my side. I hang back in the crowd – hoping to lose Corn – hoping to see Gale for just a moment – hoping to draw some strength from Gale to get through this ordeal. Out of nowhere, Corn pinches my butt. I swallow my scream and swat his hand hard. "Don't do that again!" I say sternly to him. Corn shrugs his shoulders and walks off to the front to go stand near my dad. I take a deep breath to calm myself once again.

I spot the Hawthornes and the Everdeens standing together and make my way over to them. It's crowded at the station and I take advantage of it because after that I just need to hold Gale's hand once. I find his hand and lace my fingers through. Gale doesn't give me away by looking at me; he just squeezes my hand and I feel better already. I wish we were alone and Gale could hold me. I need his arms around me now. The train pulls up and I have a good view of Peeta and Katniss inside the train.

My dad calls my name for me to come to the front. I see Peeta extend his hand to Katniss. As Katniss takes Peeta's outstretched hand, I give Gale's hand a final squeeze, dreading this moment because I have to let go Gale's hand.

**END OF BOOK 1**

* * *

**A/N: Book 2 Will Continue in this same story. I hope to have first chapter up in a couple of days. What did you think of the first book?**


	28. Book 2 - Corn

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for all the kind words and for follwing this story. Now, we start Book 2!**

* * *

**Madge**

Watching Peeta and Katniss' reunion with their families makes everything worth it. I'd go to the Capitol in a heartbeat for this moment of happiness it brings to the people of our District. Katniss and Peeta don't get too much time with their families though because it isn't about them. There's a show to put on for the Capitol and they're both whisked away in a real car. The train brought a few cars in it and these cars will leave when the festivities are over. I'm happy I got a chance to hug both Katniss and Peeta; it finally felt real that they came home when I could touch them. Katniss hugged Gale and held onto him for a long time; like me, she also draws strength from him. Gale's eyes stayed glued to mine the entire time. I'm happy but it doesn't last long. Corn slides his arm around me and says, "Come on, babe, my car is here too."

I smack his hand away and say, "Don't call me that." He's relentless though because he just puts his hand on my lower back and guides me into a tiny car. He knows I won't make a scene here and he takes advantage of the confusion and the crowds. I've never seen a car like this before. It's not much bigger than the battery car we have in the district but it's much more luxurious than the battery car. The car is yellow, it is air-conditioned, heated, and has a built-in music box. The seats are comfortable and made of leather. The top has a window you can look out of and it comfortably seats only two people. I've never seen a car like this. _Ugh…why did I have to wear a yellow dress of all dresses today?_ Yellow seems to be his favorite color. Corn guides me into the car and then he closes the door. He walks around to the other side of the car and gets in. Corn starts the car by just pushing a button and turns the music box on. I hate being in such close quarters with him but thankfully it's a very short drive from the train station to my house.

Corn turns the car around in the opposite direction of the house and I roll my eyes as I say, "You're going the wrong way."

"Don't worry, babe. No one is going to miss us for a while. Everyone will be preoccupied with the victors. I thought we'd take a little tour of your District…get to know each other better. I have a few questions for you."

I turn to him and say angrily, "I told you, Don't. Call me. Babe."

"But you are a babe. Would you prefer darling or muffin?"

"No. You can call me Miss Undersee."

"Oh that's a mouthful and so impersonal. I like babe, but I wouldn't mind a mouthful of you." He grabs my hand and puts one of my fingers in his mouth before I even have a chance to react.

It's just a reaction, I try to slap his face but he catches my hand once again and kisses it this time._ Ugh. What have I gotten myself into?_ I pull my hand back, cross my arms across my chest and turn away from him angrily.

"You are so irresistible when you're angry," he says. I ignore him; I know his game. He's just trying to get a rise out of me. Well two can play that game. I sit quietly looking out the window as he drives us around the District. Corn continues to ask me different questions about my life in the District to get a rise out of me. I don't give him what he wants. I answer his questions calmly with one word answers.

He's quiet for a couple of minutes and then he stops the car. We're on the outer edge of the District and there is nothing - nobody - here. He wants to intimidate me but I'm not scared of him. I know I could easily take him if he tried anything with me. He steps out of the car and comes around to my door to help me out of the car.

I step out and walk past him. Corn catches up to me and puts his arm around my waist as he says, "Wait up, babe, what's the hurry?"

I'm about to push his hand away when he surprises me by asking, "So, who was that hunk you were standing next to at the station?"

My breath gets caught in my throat; I feel like screaming. I want to keep Gale out of our conversation. Corn wasn't supposed to notice. But I calm myself before I answer, "Katniss Everdeen's cousin and for your information I was standing next to Katniss' sister not her cousin."

"Hmmm." Corn rubs his chin. "Good looking fellow." Corn looks at me; this time he's not ogling me, rather he is appraising me. A chill passes through my body. It's not so much what Corn said but the way he said it. There's a calculating look in his eyes and I'm scared. I am not afraid of too many things but even a possibility of any harm coming to Gale terrifies me. I'm lost in my thoughts when Corn says, "Maybe we should head back before we're missed. I need to call into my office anyway." Corn walks back to the car without waiting for me and I can tell by his body language that something changed in his mind.

I know Corn is up to something…but what? For once I can't read a person and this may be the most important person I need to be able to read. _Who is Corn?_ Obviously he is important enough that his personal car was sent to the District for his use. We get back to my house and Corn tells me he needs to make a phone call. He doesn't come around to open my door; he just gets out of the car and leaves me sitting in the car. I hope his sudden cold demeanor isn't about Gale. _Did he see me holding hands with Gale?_ I need to be more careful. I cannot bring Gale on the Capitol's radar. When I've calmed myself, I step out of the car. Corn parked the car on the side of the house and thankfully no one is here. I don't think I could face anyone right now.

As soon as I step out of the car, I'm yanked around the small gardening shed on the side of our house. I look up as I crash into Gale's chest. "Madge, where have you been?" he asks worried.

I lean into him and hug him tightly. "Gale, I think I'm being watched by Snow's people. I don't think we should be seen together." I hug Gale one more time before I take a step away from him.

Gale grabs my wrist and asks, "Madge, what's going on? Has anyone said anything to you?"

I take a deep breath and say, "No, not exactly. But they're keeping tabs on me. Please just trust me."

Gale pulls me a little closer and says, "Madge, of course I trust you. I was really worried about you because you just disappeared at the train station and then you weren't here when everyone got back to your house."

I touch his face and say, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Madge, all I do is worry about you," he says, holding my hand to his face.

I close my eyes to enjoy this moment for just a moment and then I say, "I love you, Gale. Please just go right now. For me?"

Gale pulls me in for a quick kiss and whispers in my ear, "I love you too, Madge." Instead of leaving he turns me towards my house. He waits until I get inside and then he walks away towards the seam. It's these things that show me how much he cares about me that make me fall deeper in love with Gale. And it's these same things that terrify me about his safety. He puts me above himself and I'm afraid he's going to get in trouble because of me. I know Gale can do anything; I have faith in him. If he had to go up against Corn in a fair fight, Gale would win easily. But there are no fair fights with people from the Capitol.

I have to protect Gale. I need to stay away from him before Corn sees us together again. That's the thing about love…I've never been scared for myself but I'm terrified for Gale.

I spend some time with everyone being cheerful even though on the inside I feel anything but cheerful. Katniss and Peeta are busy with the reporters and the cameras so I sneak off to my room. I sit on my bed and try to calm myself by reading a book; I'd rather be playing my piano.

After about an hour, there is a knock on my door and I bid the person to enter - fully expecting Corn. He walks in as if he owns my room and looks around once again. "Still not a fan of the pink," he mutters as if I would've changed the color of my room in the last hour.

Then he turns to me and asks, "I missed you. What are you doing up here?"

I decide to play nice to Corn until I can find out more about him. "Just reading." I hold up my book for him to see. Corn drops down on my bed from the other side of the bed and lies back. I'm about to get up when he grabs my wrist to hold me in place. His familiarity with me is disturbing.

I think he's still trying to intimidate me so I free my wrist but hold my ground…I stay on the bed. _I can play his game_; I won't let him get to me.

Corn sighs and says, "I have to go back to the Capitol; I'm leaving in a few minutes. Duty calls." The way he says it almost sounds as if he's sad to leave.

I smile sweetly at him letting him know clearly that I'm happy he's leaving. Corn laughs, grabs my wrist again and pulls me down to him. My heart beats faster…he wouldn't dare try anything here. My door's open. The house is full of people. My parents are in the house. Corn lifts his head just a little and I think he's about to kiss me. I'm ready for him; he won't be able to kiss me.

But he doesn't kiss me, he whispers in my ear so softly that I barely hear him; he says, "No more holding hands with Gale Hawthorne." There's a warning in his tone that's chilling. In a flash he gets up from my bed and as he walks out he says, "Later, babe. I'll be back soon so we can get better acquainted."

I calm my hitched breathing. _He knows…he saw_. _I was careless; it's my fault_. I knew better than to hold Gale's hand in the middle of the train station. Gale and I have become too comfortable because everyone in the District minds their own business. No one pays attention to us or even gossips in general. For the most part, everyone has too many important things to do than gossip. But the Capitol people are all about gossip. If Corn was sent here to court me then of course he would be paying attention to my actions. I wonder if he also saw Gale and me at the side of the house.

The next day is better. Corn is not here. The victors' gathering at our house is more intimate. We are required to entertain each of the victor's families separately. So tonight Katniss' family is here. I wear the gray dress I wore for Gale's birthday and dinner is pleasant. Katniss sits next to me which is nice but we don't have a real conversation. We talk about her pretty dresses and other meaningless things - things that I know neither one of us cares about. I can't wait till all the people from the Capitol are gone and Katniss and I can talk...for real.

Gale, Rory, and Vick are here too but they are seated on the other end of the table. Hazelle opted to stay home with Posy. I think that was Gale's doing because Posy would probably want to sit in my lap the entire time and that would open up a whole new can of worms with the people here from the Capitol. Every now and then I let my eyes wander to Gale. He looks stunning. After dinner my dad asks me to play the piano. Gale raises his eyebrow at me and I had forgotten that I've never played for him so I slightly shrug my shoulders. I used to love to play the piano but lately I just haven't had much time to play it. I wish Gale could sit next to me when I play; I've dreamt about playing for him with him sitting shoulder to shoulder with me. I remind myself that I need to keep my distance from him while there are people from the Capitol still here. My main mission is to keep Gale off the Capitol's radar. Corn was paying plenty attention to me; I wouldn't be surprised if he has other people spying on me in his absence. Haymitch is here too but I can't talk to him inside my house.

Katniss sits next to me on the bench; everyone else is seated behind us on the sofas. Out of the corner of my eye I see Gale get up and walk around the room. He stops at one of the corners of the room and leans into the corner with his hands in his pant pockets. Gale's wearing the gray sweater his mom and Posy gave him for his birthday. The gray sweater makes his eyes look even smokier; they look sexy. He looks stunning and I know he walked around the room for me. Gale doesn't just want to hear me play; he wants to see me play. He's standing in that corner for me - the feeling is a rush of adrenaline through my body. I smile because I can also see him perfectly from where I sit.

I play an old opera piece that tells a forbidden love story. I think about myself…I think about Gale…I think about our forbidden love and lose myself in the piece I'm playing. I close my eyes and I can picture the girl in love, the girl in pain, the boy that dies. At the end the piece is painful as the boy dies and the girl cries for him. Everyone claps and when I open my eyes I find myself locked in Gale's gaze. His eyes have darkened and I know I should, but I can't drop my gaze from his eyes. There's a current that flows between us and in this moment I don't care who sees us. This moment is just for Gale; I want him to know that I played for him. I want him to know that I was thinking of him while playing. _And I think he does._ Suddenly Haymitch blocks my view of Gale and raises an eyebrow at me. I look down, flushed. I can't be sure but I don't think anyone else saw that. Once again I got lost in the moment and I was careless. Haymitch saw – I'll have some explaining to do later to him. But not tonight because they all leave right after my performance. Katniss hugs me warmly before leaving and I notice her cheeks are flushed. If I didn't know Katniss better, I'd say she was blushing. I shake my head because she couldn't be blushing - nothing happened here that could possibly make her blush.

Tomorrow is Gale's first day of training in the mines. They call it training but it's really a normal day of work. My stomach twists at the thought of Gale having to take the elevator to the underground mines. I hate to think about him working all day long. I know I promised Gale I wouldn't go to the seam in the middle of the night by myself, but some promises are meant to be broken. I sneak out of the house after everyone falls asleep and into Gale's bedroom through his window. Gale is fast asleep, but Rory wakes up when I jump in. I'm embarrassed, but I had to see Gale.

Rory whispers, "I'm glad you're finally here, Madge, I think Gale is really upset about starting in the mines tomorrow. He's been thrashing in his bed. He doesn't really talk to any of us about it though because he doesn't want us to worry."

I whisper back, "I'm sorry for coming so late, but there are so many people at my house that this was the only time I could get away."

Gale turns around and squints at us, "Madge, is that you?"

I move closer to Gale and Rory says embarrassed, "Um…I'll be outside on the sofa." And he leaves closing the door behind him.

Gale gets up and I run to him. I cling to him like he's the air I need to breathe. Gale hugs me back tightly and says, "I'm so glad you're here. I need you so much tonight." Gale kisses me and lowers us on the bed. "I keep thinking about the accident in the mines when my dad died. I just can't turn my brain off from that." Gale clings to me.

"Shh…I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you; I won't let it. You're mine and no one is going to change that." We kiss for a while until both our fears dissipate a little.

"You need to sleep. You need to be well rested for tomorrow," I tell him.

Gale kisses me once again and says, "Madge, you looked gorgeous today. I had no idea you played so beautifully. I could watch you play for the rest of my life. When you closed your eyes and dove into your music it was as if no one else was in that room other than you and me. It felt like you were playing for me and no one else."

"I was…it was for you. Just you." We kiss again and Gale is still far too serious. So I say, "Did you notice we matched tonight?"

"Ah…hah!" he says kissing my neck.

"One day we'll go out on a date to dinner and maybe a musical show in matching clothes, holding hands in front of everyone. We won't have to hide from anyone. That's what I was thinking about…picturing us together as I was playing the piano.

"We'll make it happen, princess…add it to all the other things we want to make happen." He says nuzzling my neck.

"Look who's feeling positive again?" I tease.

"Madge, when you're with me, I feel like I can do anything. I'm not worried or scared about anything when you're next to me," he says seriously. I know he means it. Instead of letting the tears that threaten to spill, out of my eyes, I kiss Gale letting my kiss tell him I feel the same.

The next night Haymitch and Peeta's family come over for dinner. I do another piano performance for them and afterwards Peeta asks, "Madge, do you want to go for a walk?" I nod, grab a sweater, and we both leave the house.

We walk in comfortable silence for a while and then Peeta says, "Haymitch tells me I'm alive because of you. He said that Katniss risked her life getting that medicine for me, but you are the one that saved my life."

I laugh at that. "You are here because of you. You had some help but you saved yourself. You are the only person that gets that credit."

Peeta kisses my cheek and says, "Thanks, Madge, for whatever you did to save my life." He pauses, looks at me and with a playful look in his eyes he says, "Since you saved my life once you've now taken on full responsibility for me."

"Sure, Peeta. If that's what you want. So tell me do I see trouble in paradise between you and Katniss?"

Peeta laughs sadly and says, "You could say that. Haymitch and Katniss – they're a lot alike. I think they understand each other better. I don't feel like I fit in with them. I don't feel like I fit in with anybody. Winning the games isn't what it's cracked up to be. The price is too high. I keep trying to find words to describe me. I'm not the same person I was before the games; for the new me all I come back with are…killer, murderer, monster, Victor – do you see a pattern - they are all synonymous?" He sighs and continues, "You must be wondering why I'm telling you all this. Haymitch said you'd understand better than anyone else and at this point what else do I have left to lose?"

Haymitch was right. I do understand Peeta; I see the loneliness in his eyes - I hear it in his voice. I know a thing or two about loneliness too. Before Gale came into my life, that's all I had. I stop and turn around to face him. "Peeta, I should have done this in the Justice Building the day of the reaping…," I hold my hand out to shake his hand and when he takes my hand I ask, "Friends?"

"Friends!" he confirms.

"Peeta, when I see you I also see a new you too. But the new you I see is someone who is selfless, someone who sacrificed everything for love. We live in a world where love and humanity are discouraged and you've just given new meaning to both words. I see a wonderful person who did what he had to do to save the girl he loves. The sacrifices you made in that arena will help bring a change in all of Panem." I want to tell him that it's not that Haymitch understands Katniss better it's just that Haymitch knows Peeta did what he couldn't - Peeta brought the girl he loves home. Haymitch couldn't do that. But perhaps that is a conversation that Haymitch should have with Peeta.

Peeta laughs and says, "Madge, I never realized you were such a deep person."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. But we've just become friends and we have lots of time to get to know each other better."

Later that night I sneak out of the house again to see Gale. I find Gale asleep on the sofa and he looks exhausted. I don't wake him. I sit on the floor next to the sofa and put my head next to his head and fall asleep. I just need to be close to him; I just need to know that he is okay.

* * *

**A/N: Gale and Madge have too strong a relationship for Gale to kiss Katniss. What do you guys think if I go a little AU from here - everything else will still follow the book - just Gale doesn't kiss Katniss? And if I go AU anywhere else, I'll just point it out at the beginning of the chapter. Will that work? I love Gadge fluff and I really want to keep writing that and have their relationship grow stronger as they plan the rebellion. Let me know what you think - review or leave me a PM. Thanks, B**


	29. The Mines

**Gale**

I wake up in the middle of the night to find Madge asleep on the floor next to me. Her head is on the sofa right next to mine. I sigh and move just a little. Every part of my body hurts. I'm sore everywhere. _Training – what a joke?_ We got a two-hour long talk and then we were thrust into a full day's work. I got assigned to a good crew. Everyone seems nice; some even remembered my dad. Thom and Bristol both got assigned to my crew. It's bad enough that Thom and I have to be down there but seeing Bristol here makes my blood boil. She's a smart and pretty girl and now she's going to be wasting away in the mines too.

Last night when I got home I was so tired that I didn't even make it through dinner. I didn't even make it to my bed; I crashed on the sofa. I vaguely remember Posy sitting on top of me on the sofa. I vaguely remember Ma telling me to go to bed. I don't remember Madge coming in. Madge deserves a life better than this. She shouldn't have to worry about me. She shouldn't be with a miner. _I know we're working hard to change this way of life but what if it doesn't work? Is this the future I want to offer her?_ My head is flooded with thoughts of what is right and wrong. I look back down towards Madge only to find her staring at me. I give her a smile and she brushes my hair out of my eyes as I brush hers out of her eyes. She sits up on her knees and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her, feeling better already and the only thoughts left in my brain are that Madge is mine, I need her and this is right. Madge slides onto the sofa next to me and I feel I have everything I need right here.

It gets a little easier every day as my body gets accustomed to the physical labor of working in the mines. I've made Madge promise me that she won't come to my house in the middle of the night again. I think she agrees only because she doesn't want to add to my worries in any way.

Madge's house is still flooded with people from the Capitol. I know something is weighing heavily on Madge's mind but right now there is nothing either of us can do to get some time alone to talk.

I don't see Katniss; she's busy with all the functions. Cameras follow her everywhere she goes. I haven't seen her alone for even a second. There is no way for me to tell how she's doing. She smiles in front of the camera and she holds Mellark's hand through everything. _I don't know how much of it is real though._

On Saturday, I have newfound energy when I get home because I will have a full day off from the mines, on Sunday. I hope to go hunting and see Madge. Maybe even catch up with Catnip. After the mines have consumed my day and my tiredness has consumed my nights, having the next thirty-six hours free is exhilarating. I get home, wash up and head towards town. There is a celebration in the town square tonight and I'm hoping to catch Madge there.

On my way to town, I run into Haymitch. He walks over to me and says, "Ah…the handsome cousin. Heading into town?" I nod. So he continues, "Good. I'll walk with you." I stay quiet; I have nothing to say to Haymitch but for Madge's sake I am not rude to him.

We walk in comfortable silence for a while and then he asks, "So when did this thing with you and Madge start?"

"It would probably be best if you talk to Madge about that."

"You see, I disagree with you there. And here I thought you and I are so alike that we'd be able to understand each other completely. So I'll ask you again."

I'm trying to be nice but I don't want to talk about my feelings for Madge to Haymitch. How would I answer that question…I suppose I could say it started the day I was born, the day she was born, when we were kids, the day of the reaping…the day after the reaping. I've never thought about it. I don't answer; I keep walking.

"What have you told Katniss?" he asks.

"That doesn't concern you," I say annoyed.

"Wrong again! Everything about Madge and Katniss concerns me. And if you think you're going to get away not answering me you're wrong."

I sigh and say, "Madge and I just happened. I haven't told Katniss anything. I haven't had a chance to talk to her alone for even a second. How is she?"

"Screwed up as she should be. She hasn't had any time to think about anything. She doesn't know what to make of her life anymore. She's going to be messed up and she'll need all the friends she can get. I plan on warning Madge too – Katniss is important. I don't know how much Madge has shared with you…,"

I cut him off immediately and say, "Madge and I don't have any secrets. I know everything."

"Hmmm…okay. Then you know how important Katniss is to the cause. Whether she wants to or not, she's the symbol for the rebellion. Madge has been preparing her whole life for the games and even she would've had a hard time coming out. But Katniss isn't ready for this. She got pushed into something that is completely out of her control. She's unstable right now. Her mind is so screwed up that she doesn't even know it yet. I remember what it was like to come back from the games. She doesn't know what she feels for Peeta. I've told the boy to back off away from Katniss too. You and Madge don't need to add stress to Katniss' life right now by telling her about your relationship. You don't need to confuse her even further especially after the stunt you pulled at dinner last week."

I look at him confused and say, "What stunt? I didn't even talk to Katniss the entire night." _I assume he is talking about the dinner at Madge's house._

"No, but who was sitting next to Madge on the piano bench when you and Madge locked love sick eyes with each other?" Haymitch asks sarcastically.

"What?" I'm completely confused.

Haymitch slows down his speech to make sure I understand as he says, "When Madge finished her performance, the two of you locked eyes with each other. Katniss was sitting next to Madge. I saw the blush on her face. I'd be willing to bet she thought you were staring at her like that."

"I wasn't. And I'll explain it to Katniss. Madge and I've been waiting to tell her once all the cameras leave. Madge would tell her now but they haven't been alone for even a second," I explain. I think back to that night. I do vaguely remember Katniss sitting next to Madge. _Was she blushing…damn, I can't remember that part_. I was entirely consumed by Madge to the point that I had lost myself in her music and forgotten anyone else was even present in the room.

Haymitch stops and jabs his finger in my chest as he says, "NO! You won't. You and Madge aren't going to tell her anything. She could snap and we'd lose all the hard work we've put into this. Katniss will be the symbol of the rebellion and Peeta will be the voice of the rebellion."

"Katniss is my friend. I don't have secrets from her," I say to him moving his finger away from me before I act on my urge to snap it off.

"No, but you haven't exactly shared your entire life with her, have you? How many of your past girlfriends does Katniss know about? I've done my homework, boy; I know more about you than you think."

I don't answer.

"That's what I thought. You haven't shared that part of your life with her before – don't do it now. And keep the rebellion talk to yourself. Katniss has too much on her mind right now that she doesn't need the added pressure of the rebellion right now too."

"It seems wrong to keep my relationship with Madge a secret from Katniss. Shouldn't I at least explain to Katniss that she's my friend and that's the only way I look at her. We're all friends. In the past, I've never dated a friend of hers. Madge isn't just some girl I'm dating at the moment, I love her. Madge will never agree to it either," I say.

"If you don't know this about Madge then it's better you understand it now – Madge will do ANYTHING for the rebellion. She will sacrifice ANYBODY for the rebellion. She's committed. I don't need to get involved in the teenage drama between you, Madge, Katniss and Peeta. I've sent Peeta to Madge and you're responsible for Katniss. If you want Katniss to think you're just her friend, show her by being a friend. You don't need to say the words – prove it by your actions. You and Madge just keep both my Victors sane and that's all you need to do right now."

I'm about to say something but Haymitch puts his hand up and says, "Don't tell me how much you love Madge. It won't do anybody any good. But you may want to ask yourself that question, 'how much do you love Madge?'"

"I know how I feel about Madge. I don't need to ask myself."

"Do you? How's the life of a miner treating you?" Haymitch asks. He doesn't say anything but his words are laced with insinuation. I stop walking and Haymitch looks at me and says, "See you at the square." And he takes off.

I stand there thinking…_do I love Madge enough to let her go? Is that the right thing to do?_ I turn around and go home. I don't go to the square to see Madge or Katniss. When I get home, I tell Ma I'm tired and I go to bed. I go hunting the next day and it feels good to be out in the open with clean air to breathe. I miss Madge, but I promised her I wouldn't go to her house while the people from the Capitol are there. I want to kick myself because I shouldn't have let Haymitch get to me last night. I lost out on the opportunity to see Madge. Now I'll have to wait another week.

I finish my snare run and decide – _to hell with Haymitch and the mines_. I can't lose faith in our fight now. Madge and I are trying to create a new world and I'm not going to give up that dream. I remember the night in her meadow when we dreamt up our little house with the big garden surrounded by the woods – and no Hunger Games. I won't give up on that dream – I promised Madge that together we would make it a reality.

What little doubt I may have had in that decision dissipates as I near the tree to stash the bow and arrows because right under the tree sits the only person I want to see right now – _Madge._ She's fast asleep and I can't help but trace her features with my eyes. It's been less than a week since I saw her and it feels like an eternity.

I kneel down next to her and she wraps her arms around my neck without opening her eyes. I kiss her and ask, "Should you really be asleep out in the middle of the woods like this?"

She opens her eyes and there is a mischievous glint to them. It still drives me crazy that she smiles like that for me..that just my touch can make her feel that way. Madge says, "Probably not, but you see I have this boyfriend that won't let anything bad happen to me."

"Sounds like a shmuck to me; he's not even here to protect you," I say lowering her down on the ground so I can kiss her properly. She's about to come back with a smartass response but I don't give her the chance to say anything for several minutes. Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of time left – soon the fence will be turned on for the night – so I have to make the best of the time I do have with her.

Finally when we break apart I tell Madge about my conversation with Haymitch about Katniss. She doesn't like the idea of keeping it a secret from Katniss either, but she has too much trust in Haymitch's strategies to contradict him.

When I protest she says, "Gale, Haymitch has been through the games. He was thrown into them unexpectedly like Katniss. He understands what she's going through better than either of us. I have faith in him that he is trying to do the right thing."

"The right thing for Katniss or for the rebellion?" I ask.

Madge sighs and says, "It's hard to tell the difference with Haymitch. Let's think about it. We can't talk to her right now anyway."

Madge kisses me again as she moves into my lap; I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck. She asks, "Gale, how much do you trust me?"

I pull back and say, "More than you can imagine. Why?"

"We've got a few more weeks of the festivities left with the people from the Capitol here. I don't want you to come see me and I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to get away. The other day when I snuck back into my house from spending the night with you, I almost got caught. Thankfully Rose came to my rescue, but I can't take that chance again. There are just too many people in my house right now."

I hug Madge and say, "Madge, I don't want you to come to my house in the middle of the night ever again."

She continues, "My dad got a message today that a few more people are coming from the Capitol. I promise I'll come see you whenever I can, but it may not be for a while. I want you to promise me that you won't do anything to try to see me. It's too dangerous. You have to stay off their radar. Please?"

"Madge, it isn't going to be easy to not see you. But I trust you. And I promise I won't do anything drastic." I trust Madge and I'd promise anything to keep her from coming to my house in the middle of the night. I stand and pull her up. "Come on, the fence is going to be live soon. We need to get back inside the District." I give her another long kiss – especially since now I don't know when I'll see her next.

The next few weeks pass in a haze. I go to the mines all week. I spend Saturday evenings with Thom and Bristol; sometimes I spend them with my family. Posy often asks about Madge but I don't know what to tell her. I spend Sundays in the woods hoping Madge will surprise me there again. Madge doesn't come to see me and I don't go see her. I miss her, but I promised her and I want to show her I trust her fully. Last time I didn't trust her I ruined my own birthday party.

One Saturday evening, Thom and Bristol convince me to go to the square with them. Thom says, "Come on, Gale. It's the last of the victory celebrations. Almost everyone from the Capitol already left. So this will be mainly a District celebration. Let's go to at least this one."

I give in right away; maybe I'll see Madge there. When we get to the square we don't see Katniss or Mellark. They're apparently at the Mayor's house and I assume Madge is home too. I'm disappointed but there is nothing I can do. We lounge, we talk and I actually have a good time with my friends. Then I hear a laughter that I know can only belong to Madge. I get a funny feeling in my stomach hearing her laughter after such a long time and I can't stop myself from seeking her out. I don't have to go far because I see Madge with a boy from the Capitol. Madge is holding a baby. She hands the baby back to his mother and the boy from the Capitol takes her hand. I'm consumed with anger and jealousy. _How dare he touch Madge, how can Madge let him?_

Madge frees her hand from his grasp just as she looks up at me. She shakes her head imperceptibly at me and I trust Madge, but I'm consumed with jealousy. I take a step towards them and Madge turns herself and the boy away from me. They begin to walk in the opposite direction. I walk faster to catch up to them. Madge leads the boy towards the crowd. When I catch up to them, I force my way through them both and shove the boy hard – away from Madge. He grabs my shirt to yank me around and says, "Hey, apologize to the lady."

Before I can say anything, Madge puts her hand on his upper arm and says, "Let it go." And she pecks the side of his mouth – _a kiss right here in front of me! In front of everyone._ Whatever betrayal I felt watching Katniss kiss Mellark was nothing compared to what I feel right now.

Thom grabs my arm and pulls me away, "Come on, man. Not worth it." I let Thom and Bristol pull me away. I feel like I'm in a fog and everything is hazy. Nothing makes sense. I don't even remember getting home.

The next morning, I wake up like a robot and leave the house to go hunting. There is nothing I want more today than just a day to myself. Just as I get to the fence I see Madge there. I walk up to her, but I don't say anything. I'm still angry from last night; I can't get that kiss out of my head. Madge and I have a staring contest, I guess biding our time to see who will break the silence first. I know it won't be me. I wasn't the one that kissed someone else.

Madge sighs and says, "Last night you shouldn't have shoved Corn the way you did. That was dangerous."

_That's what she chooses to start with?_ With what I should or shouldn't have done. I'm so angry at Madge that I've never been this angry before. "Shove him? I wanted to break his hand off for touching you. But, I guess last night explains why you haven't come to see me in weeks," I say accusingly.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to; I've been tied up with all the victory events. It isn't safe," she replies evenly.

"Never stopped you before."

"This is different, Gale," she says.

"Is it? How so?"

She doesn't say anything. I want her to give me an explanation of why she kissed him last night. I want her to tell me something…anything. But she doesn't.

"So that's it?" I ask – _do I not deserve an explanation?_

She looks at me and she almost has tears in her eyes. I want something out of her…even tears right now would be something. But she gives me nothing; she doesn't shed any tears.

"Did you know that Corn is only the second guy I've ever kissed?" she asks suddenly.

"Why'd you do it?"_ I have to know._ I see something flicker in her eyes for just a second and then it's gone as quickly as it came.

"Because I'm going to have to go to the Capitol and I'm going to have to marry someone there. Corn is at least somewhat normal. He is close to my age. I don't want to be stuck with someone three times my age," she doesn't say anything more.

"And that's it?" I ask again angrily.

"Why do you keep asking that?" she asks frustrated.

"Because you're not answering me." I walk up to her and grab her upper arms and say, "Madge, tell me what's going on. Give me something." I drop my forehead to hers and say, "Please, Madge, talk to me."

She takes a step back, "I can't do this anymore, Gale. They doubled my mom's morphling dosage already. You should hear her screams. The hallucinations, the screams, the memory loss, the nausea – you should hear her excruciating screams! I can't stand it anymore. I'm ready to go to the Capitol. I can't do anything from here. I need to do something for her and I can only do it from within the Capitol. Corn isn't you, but as far as people from the Capitol go he's not too bad. I've decided that if he asks me to marry him then I will.

I take a step closer to her again and this time I wrap my arms around her. "Madge, I'm sorry about your mom. I get it – I get what you're feeling. You want to do something. But you said that we would make a decision as a group. And you told me not to stand in your way at that time. I promise I won't. But don't make this decision by yourself. Have you talked to Haymitch about this?"

I sigh with relief as Madge finally wraps her arms around me and leans into me. "No. I wanted to but he's been busy. I haven't been able to do it. The first time he came to our house alone was the day my mom got her first double dosage of morphling; he was there for that. I held my mom for as long as I could and then I couldn't take listening to her screams anymore. I was a coward and I ran out of the house so I couldn't hear her screaming anymore. When I came back, do you know what I saw? I saw my mom asleep on the bed. For a moment I thought she had died. But then I felt a very faint heartbeat. Do you know what else I saw? I saw my dad asleep in a chair with a bottle of sleeping pills in his hand. I saw Haymitch passed out on the floor next to my mom's bed with a bottle of white liquor and a picture of Maysilee in his hand. How can I add to their worries? So no, I didn't talk to anyone. I made the decision by myself." Madge pushes herself away from my embrace.

"Madge, why have you been dealing with all this by yourself? We're supposed to be a team. Why didn't you come to me?"

She doesn't answer.

"Madge, I know you want to do something. I want to do something too. But have you thought about what it would mean to be married to someone you don't love?" I ask her.

"Gale, I love you. You're my first love and I know that I will always love you. But I think I can learn to love Corn too."

"You don't mean that, Madge. You're saying that because you're scared. You're scared of watching your mom."

She doesn't answer.

Now I know Madge is slipping away from me. I'm desperate to hold onto her. "How long have you known him?"

"Two days. He was here the day Katniss and Peeta got back and then he came back yesterday."

"Two days? You think you can learn to love him after two days? Do you have any idea what it would be like to kiss him - have sex with him day after day if you don't love him?" I know I'm scaring her but I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to get her to change her mind...to get her to see this is insanity. Madge is too naive to realize what it would mean to be in love with one and married to another. I try to hug Madge again and she takes another step back.

"I kissed him yesterday and…," she stops; she doesn't finish her thought.

"…And what, Madge?" I ask

She takes a deep breath and says, "And it was fine. He's not you, but it was fine." She takes another deep breath.

"Fine?" I question.

"The answer to your question is – YES, this is it."

"No it's not. You are scared, you don't mean that. Listen to me, Madge, when I started in the mines I was scared too. I thought I needed to set you free because I wanted a better life for you. So I get it that you're scared now. But don't do this. Remember you said that we're stronger together?" I step forward and crash my lips on hers.

Just for a moment, she kisses me back and I think everything will be okay, but then she pulls back and says, "I can't do this anymore, Gale. I have to go. I need to get back home before anyone wakes up. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You just take care of yourself." She turns around and leaves.

_Just like that she leaves._ And I'm left there flabbergasted. There's that word – fine – again. _She kissed another guy and it was fine? She's going to be fine? She doesn't want me to worry?_ I slide under the fence into the clean open, free air. Just for a little bit, I want to leave Madge, the District, the mines, the rebellion, and all my feelings – everything behind. I want to be alone and I want to be free.

Someone's really not looking out for me today. It's as if today's the day that everything in my life must come crashing down. I find Katniss sitting under the tree where we stash the bows. I watch her. Her eyes are closed. I've wanted to see Katniss alone and find out how she's doing, but why today of all days? I have half a mind to turn around and leave before she sees me. But then I decide I can't desert her; she's my friend. I take a deep breath and Katniss opens her eyes.

She comes running in to me and engulfs me in a hug. Katniss cries…she cries and cries and cries. I let her. I hold her tight and let her cry. She cries so hard that she starts to choke. I sit her down, and give her some water from my flask. My conversation with Madge at the fence had already made me late and now Katniss is making me even later. After she has her breathing under control, I suggest we start hunting and gathering. I won't be able to hunt for a week and my family needs this haul.

The entire time we are in the woods, Katniss talks nervously around me. She talks about all the people in town she's had to spend time with. She doesn't mention Mellark; she doesn't mention the games. She just continues to talk about non-consequential things. I want to concentrate on her words, but I can't. The only thing going through my head are Madge's words, _'it was fine…I'll be fine.'_

_Was it really fine for her to kiss someone else?_ I'm lost in my thoughts and I've missed everything Katniss said. I feel like a bad friend. Obviously Katniss needed someone to talk to and I've completely ignored her. Just before we cross the fence back into the District, I stop in front of Katniss. I hug her and say, "Catnip, I'm glad you're back. I missed you – you have no idea how hard it was watching you in the games. No matter what happens, no matter what you hear I want you to know that you'll always be my friend and I'll always be here for you." I hope Katniss gets the idea that we're friends and I hope that if she does happen to hear something about me and Madge that she'll remember it doesn't change my friendship with her.

Katniss looks uncomfortable but then again she's always had problems showing emotions. I don't care what Haymitch says, I had to set things right with Katniss and hopefully this way I've set it straight with her and not given away anything that Haymitch wants to protect Katniss from. I take a deep breath because I know I need to fix things with Madge. Now that I've thought about it I know that Madge is not fine. I was scared after just starting work in the mines; she has a whole slew of problems. She's scared for her mom, her dad, Haymitch and ME – she's scared about going to the Capitol. I feel terrible for arguing with her.

_I'm an idiot_; she kissed the guy from Capitol because she was scared I would do something brash. I shake my head because that is exactly what I did. Our conversation at the fence was out of her fear, but it was fear for my safely more than anything else. I hate it that I let jealousy rule my emotions. I need to set things right with Madge.

I go to the Hob and finish my trades. I don't want to go home and I can't go to Madge's house so I find myself walking towards Haymitch's house. His house is filthy. I don't know how he lives with that stench. I see Haymitch half-passed out on the sofa with a bottle of liquor in his hands. I grab the bottle out of his hands and take a long sip out of it. Haymitch opens his eyes and says, "Go away, Hawthorne. I'm not in the mood today."

"I need to talk to you."

"Scram, Hawthorne…not now!" he yells.

"It's about Katniss." I'm sure Haymitch's house is bugged just like Madge's so I haven't given anything away but I have Haymitch's attention. Haymitch sits up and leads me to the door. I think he's kicking me out, but he steps out with me.

"My house is bugged, you idiot. They probably got that on tape."

I shrug and start pacing. "It's not Katniss. I want to talk to you about Madge. But just so you know I did set the record straight with Katniss. I told her she's my friend and I'd always be there for her. But on to Madge…I had a big fight with Madge this morning. She kissed some guy from the Capitol and told me we were through. I was consumed with anger and jealousy - I wasn't thinking straight and I just blew up at her."

Haymitch shakes his head and says, "Young people! You are all always so impetuous with your actions. Now listen, boy. You will not do anything else hasty with Katniss; you will not make any more declarations of any sort to her. If you care about Katniss and you want to help her then just keep her hunting. Be her friend. Let Katniss hold the reins of your friendship. Don't tell her anything about Madge. We don't need any teenage drama right now. Katniss needs some charge in her life right now because all her choices are being taken away from her." He takes a deep breath and continues, "Now, what's this about Madge kissing someone from the Capitol?"

"I don't know who he is. One of the idiots from the Capitol that's staying at her house. She's worried about her mom; she's worried about me. I can't go talk to her – will you talk to her? She'll listen to you."

"I have my hands full with Katniss and Peeta right now. I know I can trust Madge to handle things properly once I talk to her. So I'm asking you…are** you** going to be trouble? I need to know now."

I shake my head.

Haymitch mumbles, "Damn...hot headed young people…why are they in such a hurry to do something. Impatient…" He walks away from me mumbling and shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...this chapter is long - Gale has a lot on his mind...:)! This chapter went a little AU - Gale didn't kiss Katniss (I just couldn't do it - just seemed completely wrong). Though he thinks he cleared up things with Katniss - it actually just confused her even more. As Katniss gets settled in the District again several people tell her how hard it was for Gale to watch her in the games. She also still thinks Gale was staring at her at the dinner. And she thinks this was Gale's way of letting her know that they'll be friends even though he feels something more for her. So we go back to being canon compliant again.**


	30. Heavensbee?

**Madge**

Corn has been locked up in his room all day; he said he has important work to do. Earlier, he told me he wanted to go for a walk later to talk. I hope he doesn't want to go; I can't deal with him today anyway. I kissed him last night at the square to make sure he didn't hurt Gale. I don't want Gale punished because of me. There's no telling what Corn could have done to Gale – he could have had him killed on the spot. I knew the only thing I could have done last night was to kiss Corn; it was the only way to distract Corn and the only way to upset Gale enough to stop him from punching Corn. _Does that make it okay that I kissed him?_ I cry –_ no, it doesn't make it okay._ I hurt Gale last night and this morning.

I've set Gale free today; I had to do it. I can't be the reason something bad happens to him or his family. I knew he wouldn't let go and his behavior last night really scared me so I had to make him let go. I'll never forget the hurt look in his eyes when I told him it was fine to kiss Corn. I didn't even give Corn a full kiss and it was NOT fine. I bury my head in my pillow and cry. _I hate the Capitol, I hate Snow, I hate Corn…_

There's a knock on my door and I fully expect it to be Corn. I wipe my tears quickly and tell him to come in. He walks in and he's about to say something about my pink room but then he looks at my face and asks concerned, "Are you alright?"

I smile and say, "I just have a head ache."

I'm hoping he won't want to go for a walk but my hopes are squashed as he says, "Come on. Let's go for a walk. Some fresh air will help." _Of course, why would my head ache be of any concern to him? Could I really marry someone as heartless and cold as him?_ No one could be as warm and loving as Gale, but right now I can't imagine spending my life with Corn.

I grab my sweater and as we're walking out of my room, Corn smacks my butt and says, "Cheer up, babe. I'm not going to bite. Not yet anyway." I ignore the urge to break his hand off and we leave my room. We walk around town and we're both quiet. I'm quiet because I'm still upset from my argument with Gale. I don't want to be here with Corn. I have half a mind to send him on his way.

After a few minutes Corn asks, "Was that your friend Gale Hawthorne that shoved us last night?"

I get a chill from his cold tone but I'm saved from answering him because we've just walked past the bakery. Peeta walks out and calls my name. I turn around to look at Peeta and relief floods me. I rush to Peeta and hug him. He hugs me back and whispers in my ear, "Is everything alright, Madge?"

"No!" I say and a sob rattles through my body. Peeta hugs me tighter and asks, "Want me to take you home?" He eyes Corn. Peeta has been in the Capitol; he knows the ways of the Capitol people.

I pull back from his embrace and say, "No, I'll be fine. Thanks for the hug. Corn and I were just out for a little stroll. It gets stuffy in the house. Come on I'll introduce you." I take Peeta by the hand and pull him to where Corn is waiting for me.

"Peeta, this is Corn and Corn, this is…,"

"…Peeta Mellark!" he finishes. "Is there anyone in Panem that doesn't know the infamous Peeta Mellark?"

They shake hands but Peeta keeps his arm around me. Peeta eyes Corn and if I hadn't known Peeta my whole life even I would be scared of the dark look on his features. Peeta lets every bit of the killer in him show on his face. Peeta doesn't need words to communicate; his expression says it all and I think Corn gets the hint. I take a little step away from Peeta and ask him, "Lunch tomorrow?" Peeta nods; Corn and I walk away.

Once we've walked far enough from Peeta, Corn asks again, "So was that Gale Hawthorne last night?"

_I wish he'd just drop the subject. _"I'm not sure. It was so crowded and dark that I didn't get a good look." I don't want to talk about Gale. I want to keep him out of all conversations with Corn. _Why is Corn so observant of Gale?_

Corn nods and before he can say anything I see Haymitch walking towards us. Haymitch acknowledges Corn with a nod and turns to me and says, "Madge, what is this I hear about you kissing someone from the Capitol?"

My eyes go wide. _What is Haymitch doing?_ Corn is standing right next to me.

"I…um…well…," I stutter. Next to me Corn starts laughing.

"She kissed me; tell him, Babe." Corn puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He plants a kiss on my cheek.

Haymitch directs his anger towards Corn and says, "Coriolanus Heavensbee! I sent you here to watch out for her, not kiss her. Get your hands off her. NOW." Haymitch too lets every bit of the killer in him show on his face. Corn steps away from me and Haymitch says, "You better start explaining, boy."

_Heavensbee? I've heard that name somewhere_…I rack my brain. And then it hits me…Plutarch Heavensbee – the new head game maker. _Is Corn his son?_ Dad said he had a son. I'm confused as to why Haymitch would send him to watch out for me.

Corn starts laughing and I glare at both of them. "Start explaining – both of you," I demand.

Haymitch motions to Corn to start first. Corn says, "My dad and I've been working to overthrow our current President for some time. There are a few of us in the Capitol who are sick of our way of life. I know you have it worse in the Districts, but believe me life's no picnic in the Capitol either – if you can think for yourself that is. If you're happy being brainwashed by President Snow then life probably is a picnic. But I was raised to think for myself. After Crane's execution my dad fought hard to become the head gamemaker. The few of us working in the Capitol think that the games are the best way to make a difference. We had been thinking for a while to get the Victors involved, but it was a risky idea. Then as soon as my dad was announced as the head game maker, the best thing that could've happened – happened. Johanna Mason, a Victor from District 7 came to me. Haymitch sent her to get more information out of me. After Johanna and I had some fun together we quickly realized that we both wanted the same thing."

Corn takes a deep breath and says, "I was given the responsibility of babysitting you…basically pretending to be in love with you to keep you safe in the Capitol. I have a high enough position within Snow's administration that we could pull it off. Our marriage would be a ruse, but we don't know what's going to happen or how long the rebellion will last so you and I could really end up married. So I had to see you as soon as I could. Haymitch told me a lot about you and Sashy is a friend of mine; she also told me a lot about you. When I came here you were so prejudiced against everyone from the Capitol that I couldn't help myself and I decided to have some fun with you while trying to get to know you better…I was going to tell you everything tonight that's why I asked you to come for a wa…,"

I don't let Corn finish his story. Anger, embarrassment and guilt flood through me and I slap Corn across the face. I know I've slapped him hard and it will leave a mark on his face but I don't care. I walk away from both Haymitch and Corn. Granted Haymitch didn't know that Corn had already been to District 12 to see me, he still should've told me about Corn right away. I can't believe I've hurt Gale – all because Corn decided to have fun with me. I took Corn seriously and I was terrified for Gale's safety.

_The nerve of Corn; his words come back to me, 'I decided to have some fun with you.'_ This is serious. We're not here to have fun. I continue to walk away from them even though they both call my name.

Corn finally catches up with me and he grabs my elbow. "Let go of me, Corn," I say forcefully.

He doesn't let go. "Madge, look I'm sorry. I was going to tell you everything tonight. There's a lot you still don't know. So don't walk away."

"Not tonight, Corn. Let me go. I need to be alo…,"

A fist comes flying out of the air before I can finish my thought. Corn loses his balance from the blow of the fist and falls to the ground taking me with him. Half way to the ground, I'm yanked back up and I look up into Gale's angry steel grey eyes. He asks, "Are you okay, Madge?" I'm happy to see Gale and angry at the same time. It's this type of rash behavior that was the reason for me to be scared for his safety. _Nothing in my life is going the right way._ He just punched Corn. All he knows about Corn is that he's from the Capitol. Is he trying to get himself killed?

Gale moves forward to punch Corn again. Corn yells, "Madge, call off your boyfriend; I surrender."

I grab Gale's arm, take a deep breath and ask, "What are you doing here, Gale?"

"I came to talk to you," he replies.

I turn to Corn and say, "Go home, Corn. I think Rose is still there, ask her to put some ice on your face." Absentmindedly, I hold my hand; it still stings from when I slapped Corn.

Corn gets up, eyes my hand, and says, "You should put some ice on your hand too."

"I'll be fine. Just go home, please." Corn walks away from us.

Gale takes my hand and asks, "What happened to your hand, did he hurt you?"

"No! I slapped him."

Gale smiles and says, "Good girl." He rubs his hands over my hand and kisses it. Gale raises my hand to his cheek and holds it there. The warmth from his face is a better balm for my aching hand than ice or any other kind of heat; tears fall out of my eyes. Gale pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me. I lean into him even though I'm really mad at him right now. Throwing that punch at Corn was dangerous; this display of affection in the middle of the street is even riskier. I sigh, I know how he feels though – I don't care right now either. I lean a little more into Gale and he hugs me tighter.

Gale says, "Madge, we need to talk." I nod; Gale and I walk towards the shed. Corn goes back to my house. I light the oil lamp inside the shed and Gale starts pacing.

"Gale, I…," I start to explain myself.

"Madge, please. Let me talk first," he cuts me off. I nod and sit down on the sofa.

Gale takes a deep breath and says, "I'm sorry about this morning and last night. I was so angry and jealous that I let both of those cloud all my rational thinking. Now that I've had a chance to think about it I can't believe I didn't see it this way before. I know you're scared about your mom and you want to do something. I'll support you in anything you want. And I know last night you kissed Corn because you were scared for me…you were scared that I would do something stupid." Gale looks at me and shakes his head as he continues, "And that is exactly what I did. I shouldn't have been mad at you. I should have known that everything you've ever done is to protect me. You've been protecting me for the last four years. Can you ever forgive me?"

I start crying, Gale kneels down on the floor next to me and takes my hands in his. I kiss both his hands and Gale crashes into me. I fall back on the sofa with Gale on top of me. We kiss for a long time. His kiss portrays how sorry he is and how happy he is that I've forgiven him. I hope mine portrays exactly the same because I'm sorry for hurting Gale and I'm happy that he's forgiven me too.

We break apart after some time and while we lie in each other's arms, we share with each other everything that has happened – his day with Katniss, his talk with Haymitch and my conversation with Corn.

Gale pulls me on top of him and says, "Let's promise each other one more thing. No more secrets and no more making decisions by ourselves. We're stronger when we make decisions together. There's no point not talking through things even if we're just trying to protect each other."

It's another promise we seal with a kiss. I put my arms around Gale's neck and rest my head on his chest. Gale rubs my back absentmindedly. I ask, "Gale, what are you thinking right now?"

"The truth?" he asks; I nod. "I was just thinking how empty I felt all day thinking I had lost you. I don't ever want to go through that again."

"Me either. I'm sorry I kissed Corn. I know it hurt you that I did it in front of you," I reply back.

"Shh…you don't have to worry about that. You didn't do anything wrong, Madge, that was my fault." Gale kisses me again; he licks my lips clean of Corn and I feel as if I am in ecstasy. He takes my right hand in between his hands and asks, "Does this hand still hurt? Though, I'm really proud of you for slapping him."

"I shouldn't have slapped him. He's here to help me," I say.

"He had no right to treat you the way he did. He deserved your slap and my punch." Gale flips me over so I'm on my back again and he says, "You, my princess, don't deserve to have an aching hand though." Gale kisses every inch of my hand and asks, "Where does it sting the most?"

I point to my fingers. Gale takes each one of my fingers in his mouth – one by one – and sucks on them. I close my eyes, my head feels like its spinning and my toes curl up around his legs. This feeling is superb and I feel as if my whole body is floating in the air. I am vaguely aware of Gale asking me a question – I have no idea what he asked me until his worried voice protrudes through my very hazy thoughts, "Madge? Madge? Are you alright?"

I open my eyes to see an extremely worried Gale hovering over me. I'm annoyed at him for bringing me out of the most incredible feeling so I say, "What?"

"Oh, Madge, I thought you passed out," he hugs me relieved.

"No, I definitely didn't pass out," I say embarrassed.

Gale kisses me, shakes his head and says, "What am I going to do with you?"

I shrug and say, "At least my hand doesn't hurt anymore." He laughs and kisses my forehead.

Gale and I fall asleep in each other's arms. Gale leaves early in the morning to get home to collect his gear for the mines. I stay at the shed and fall asleep once again. I'm awoken by a knock on my shed door. I open the door and find Corn standing there. I pull him in and ask, "How did you know about this place?"

Corn replies, "Haymitch told me when I saw him in the Capitol. I'm sorry to bother your solitude but I really need to talk to you. I have to go back on the train later today and I need to make sure you know everything."

Corn's face looks terrible. His eye is four shades of blue where Gale punched him and his cheek is still red from where I slapped him. "I'm sorry about your face," I say.

"Don't worry about it. I just put some medicine on it and it'll be back to normal in a couple of hours," Corn replies evenly.

Corn starts pacing and then finally stops to look at me as he starts, "Madge, I know I should've told you when I first came here, but please try to look at things from my point of view. I think if there's anyone that can understand it is you. I've spent my whole life preparing and working towards undermining Snow. And now that something is finally about to happen I got the job of babysitting a teenager. You have to understand how much that upset me. I wanted a real job – something that would make a real difference. But I was told I had no choice so I had to come see you. But before I came, I found out a little about you. When I heard about everything you did to Venus – from Sashy – I couldn't wait to meet you. I thought that maybe we would make a good team. It's true that I decided to have some fun with you but if we don't take advantage of these moments in our life we may not ever get another chance. And before you say anything about that I know you understand it. Just look at you and Gale. If you didn't feel the same way about it then you wouldn't be in a relationship with him. You're both trying to steal a few moments of love and happiness with each other. You have no idea what will happen once you go to the Capitol. I did the same; I stole a few moments of laughter from you too, Madge. I was going to tell you everything that first day I was here but then I saw you holding hands with Gale at the train station. All I had heard about you was how wonderful you were and how committed you were to the rebellion. But then I saw you hold his hand in front of everyone with the cameras there and I thought you were the most nonsensical person I knew. So I changed my mind about telling you the truth. In that moment, I went from blindly trusting you because of what others had said about you, to not trusting you at all because of what I had witnessed with my own eyes. I had to find out more about your relationship with Gale and I had to get to know you better before I could tell you anything."

"That's not fair, Corn. You're judging me for being scared for everyone and everything I love and hold dear to me," I say angrily to him.

"I know, Madge. I know that now. These last few weeks that I've been in the Capitol - they've changed everything. That's why I came back here to tell you everything. I was going to tell you everything last night but then Gale shoved us. And then you kissed me which really surprised me. It wasn't even a real kiss but I could see it on your face that it was a big deal to you. That was when I realized I had taken my joke too far with you. I would have told you then, but I could see how upset you were. You were in no emotional state to hear everything so I just brought you home. And then all day today I had important work to do. I may be trying to over throw, Snow but I still have to maintain the pretense of my loyalties to him. I thought you would understand that better than anyone else."

"And am I just supposed to trust you because you've told me all this? How do I know that at some point you won't take offense to something I've done or said and leave me high and dry in the Capitol?" I ask him.

Corn laughs and replies, "My trust in you is definitely growing. I knew you'd ask me that question. I'm willing to share a secret that no one other than my dad and I know. I haven't shared it with Haymitch or anyone else working for the rebellion from the Districts or the Capitol."

I nod at Corn to continue. Corn takes a deep breath and says, "Have you ever wondered if Snow has any family? Have you wondered if he has ever been intimate with a woman…if he has any children? Because we certainly don't know about any of them, do we?"

I shake my head.

"Snow has children; there are women out there that he has been intimate with."

"So why do we care about those women and children? It's not like we can use them against Snow. I don't think he even has a heart; he wouldn't care. He wouldn't sacrifice anything to protect anyone else," I say.

"You are absolutely right; he wouldn't care. But he still keeps them all hidden from everyone. He promises the women protection for the children, power in his administration, and endless amounts of money for their silence. This way he keeps loyal, unsuspecting, indebted people in his administration. They don't know about their relationships with Snow, but they feel indebted to him for all he's done for them – for the good life he's provided for them. But he keeps it a secret because he doesn't want anyone in the Capitol or the Districts to be able to use them against him. He would sacrifice them in a heartbeat, but he avoids the conflict with his image. For him it's just convenient to not acknowledge anyone as family. This way he doesn't have to show outright just how heartless he is. After all, he has to maintain his image of a caring, loving leader of the nation."

I interrupt Corn and ask, "So, you're his son?"

Corn shakes his head and says, "Grand-son actually. My mom was his daughter. You wouldn't know her but Haymitch would remember her. She was the head gamemaker during his games, Moxie Dunn. My dad had just started working for her that year and they had fallen in love at first sight; my mom became pregnant with me during the games. She and my dad created the beautiful mutts that killed your aunt, Maysilee."

Corn stops to gage my reaction and I dig my nails in my hand to stop myself from attacking Corn. Before me stands the person whose family is responsible for my mom's pain. They are responsible for Haymitch's pain. My entire life is what it is because of his parents. I want to claw out his eyes. He sees the hatred in my eyes and I don't do anything to hide it.

Corn says sadly, "When she saw Haymitch hold Maysilee as she died – my mom realized how much the two loved each other. Everything changed for my mom in that moment. She vowed to help Haymitch get home. Like you tipped the odds in Katniss' favor, my mom tipped them in Haymitch's favor. She quit at the end of the 50th Hunger Games and Snow wasn't happy with her. He wanted to have her killed at that time, but my grandmother made a deal with Snow to protect her. My parents were allowed to get married and live in anonymity. My parents became more and more aware of Snow's cruelty to the people in the Capitol and the Districts as time went on. So they started working on gathering information, getting people on their side and just about doing anything they could to overthrow Snow. My parents slowly worked their way back into Snow's good graces but Snow still didn't trust them. Then a few years later, my mom became sick and she needed treatment and medicine that required Snow's approval. When my dad went to him to seek that approval Snow denied him. He told my dad that he didn't trust my mom and he wanted her to die with this disease naturally. But then he called my dad back a few days later and asked my dad if he wanted an important job in his administration again? When my dad nodded, Snow gave my dad a chance to prove his loyalty."

Corn stops talking and takes a deep breath. He looks up at me and says, "I know you want to hate me for Maysilee, but your family is not the only one that suffered. Maysilee's death not only destroyed your family - your life – but mine too. Snow gave my dad a chance to prove his loyalties to him. Snow told him that he would approve of my mom's medicine and the three of us could live out the rest of our life in one corner of the Capitol. We would essentially be outcasts but we would be allowed to live. Or my dad could let my mom die, lead a life of luxury, get a job back within Snow's administration, raise me up properly…prove his loyalty to Snow. He wanted my dad to pick Snow/a life of comfort over his love for my mom to prove his loyalties. My parents made the decision together even though Snow thinks only my dad made that decision. They both chose to continue their fights by letting her die. My dad has spent the last seventeen years proving his worth and loyalty to Snow. My dad's loyalties have allowed for me to grow up as I would have had my mom not revolted against Snow."

I can't stop myself. I understand Corn completely; I understand his pain and his sacrifices. He and I are not much different. I am no longer mad at him or his mom. I hug Corn and say, "I'm sorry about your mom."

Corn hugs me back and says, "Madge, in order to prove our loyalties to Snow my dad and I have done some very hideous things. I want all of this to end."

I look up and he has tears in his eyes. I wonder what Snow has asked his own grandson to do. I take a deep breath, hug him once more before I release him and ask, "So will your grandfather be alright with you wanting to be with me? Because I'm from the Districts?"

Corn steps back and says, "Your picture was passed around the table at one of our meetings. Snow asked any of us to consider marrying you. Believe me there was a lot of interest around the table, but I picked you before anyone else could. So I don't think that will be a problem. I gave Snow a full report from the last time I was here. I've already put the bug in his ear that you're excited about coming to the Capitol and completely sold on the ways of the Capitol…that you're nothing like your father. Snow is convinced that you hate life in the District and you want more excitement. I've bought some time for a courtship between us so you won't need to come to the Capitol right away, but you'll probably need to make at least one trip in a few months. Don't worry I'll make sure that by that time we're so in love with each other that you'll stay with me and I'll be at your side the entire time. I won't let anything happen to you there."

Corn is so serious that I can't help but laugh. I say, "I can take care of myself too, Corn. I'm not scared of going to the Capitol."

"Madge, I know you can but there is a lot you don't know about the people there. Being in love with me isn't going to keep you safe and away from the lecherous men in the Capitol – only my refusal to share you will keep them away."

I shudder at the thought. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I have you. Even though I've known for a while that I'll be going to the Capitol, for the first time I feel at peace with that because I know I have a real friend there."

Corn smiles and says, "You and I are going to make a very good team. And if anybody thinks that all we're going to do is babysit each other, they have no idea what we're about."

"I like the way you think, Coriolanus," I smile and tease him a little.

"Oh…don't call me that. My grandmother promised to name me after Snow as one way of protecting my mom. He is an ego maniac. Call me Corn or babe," Corn finishes while rolling his eyes and teasing me right back.

I laugh and Corn says, "You know I could've taken your boyfriend last night, right? I just didn't want to upset you."

"Ha! You wouldn't even be able to lay a finger on him. He's strong and he's fast," I defend Gale.

"Oh, Madge, I've been training – I have recently fallen in love and had lots of training," He says putting his hand on his heart.

I raise my eyebrow at that and he laughs as he says, "You'll understand when you meet her; she's one of a kind."

* * *

**A/N: Any guesses who Corn is in love with?**


	31. Safe Houses

**Gale**

After work, I go home to clean up quickly, eat dinner, and then head over to see Madge. After yesterday's scare of almost losing her I missed her more than usual today. As far as I know everyone from the Capitol left already. Even Corn was leaving today so hopefully he is gone too. He may be here to help her, but I still don't like him and I don't trust him. Madge has a way of trusting people too quickly; she has too good a heart.

When her house comes into view, I pick up my pace. Madge meets me outside the fence and saves me from having to knock on her door. She was sitting on the porch swing waiting for me. I hadn't told her I would come, but she just knew. It's these things about Madge that make me happier, stronger, and more hopeful for a real future. One smile from her and all the aches and tiredness from my body disappear.

We walk to her shed and I pull her to me as soon as we're inside. I've wanted to kiss her all day – losing her for one day has given me an entirely new perspective on how much I need, want, and love Madge. We kiss for a long time; I don't remember when we made it to the sofa, when we flipped it into a bed, when both our shirts were dropped on the floor – we just continue to kiss each other hungrily.

Finally, when the immediate need for each other is somewhat placated, we break apart and lie in each other's arms. I ask Madge to put her shirt back on because I'm only human after all. She smiles at me, kisses me, and puts my t-shirt on her - she knows it drives me crazy to see her in it. Madge tells me everything that Corn told her. The rest of his story certainly brings an interesting dynamics into the situation. It's becoming more and more evident that Madge will have to go to the Capitol and I should be thankful that someone like Corn will be there to look out for her, but I just can't fully trust him yet. If I had to trust him with the rebellion, I could do it, but how do I trust him with Madge's safety? I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust her safety to anyone other than me. I know she can take care of herself and I know that she's trained for this type of a situation. I have full faith in Madge, but letting go isn't easy. I don't know how I'll ever be able to. At that thought I pull Madge even closer to me and she smiles up at me.

"You need to sleep so you're well rested for work tomorrow," she says to me.

"I can't." I pull her closer and lean over to kiss her again. I can't get enough of Madge.

She pulls back and says, "You'll never fall asleep if you keep kissing me. Turn over."

I do as I'm instructed; I learned a long time ago to not question Madge. _Although, the last time she asked me to turn around, she kicked me._ Somehow I don't think that's what she has in mind this time. She's just trying to get me to fall asleep. As soon as I turn around so that I'm lying on my stomach, Madge sits up on my back – her legs on either side of me.

"When we had the people from the Capitol here, they brought a real masseuse with them and I learned to give a proper massage. She gave me one too and it was really relaxing. It put me to sleep within moments. So I want you to do what I tell you. I want you to close your eyes, relax your mind and body, and let me put you to sleep. You **are** tired; you just couldn't sleep because you were too turned on from all the kissing. Just relax and let go," she says innocently while softly massaging my back.

I can't help myself and I start laughing at her words and actions.

"Are you laughing at me?" she questions sounding offended.

I turn around, so Madge is now sitting on my stomach, to look at her and ask, "Madge, do you really think that you sitting on top of me and rubbing your hands all over my body is going to help me relax instead of turn me on even more?"

"Hmph! You are impossible, Gale Hawthorne," she says angrily and gets off me. I know she's not really angry – more embarrassed than angry at my words. _Madge is too naive when it comes to this._ There's a gorgeous blush on her cheeks which drives me crazy because I know I caused it.

I don't let her get too far away before I pull her in, kiss her and say, "I'm sorry. Alright, let's see how well you've mastered massaging." She gives me a mock 'I'm still offended' look so I kiss her cheek several times and say, "Please? I really want you to." I know she likes it when I kiss her like that.

"You promise to behave?" she asks as she gets back on top of me.

"You have my word. I promise to try to be as good as I can be." She laughs at that and begins massaging me again. Her hands are soft but powerful. She kneads her knuckles into my back and the feeling is out of this world.

My hands reach back in search of her. She swats my hands away and says, "Behave! Go to sleep."

I groan, "Madge, I can't take it anymore. Please? I need you."

"You need your sleep more." she says simply and returns to massaging my back. When she reaches my lower back, I want her really bad again. I squish the pillow in my fists to keep myself from flipping over and attacking Madge right now. Madge leans down and her hands travel up my arms and finally to my hands. She flattens my fisted hand and laces her fingers through mine. Madge kisses me right next to my ear and I turn my head immediately to capture her lips.

Madge pulls her lips back and she trails kisses all over my cheek to my neck and then all over my back. Once again when she reaches my lower back, I lose all control and flip her over so she's on her back on the bed. I kiss Madge like I've never kissed her before. Madge kisses me back like she's never kissed me either. I know her body has never quite reacted this way to me and I've never wanted Madge as badly as I do right now. As my hands reach under her skirt she freezes for just a moment and it's enough for me to know that she's still not ready for this. I know exactly how much I love Madge because somehow I find the strength to pull myself off her and step outside her shed. I know I can't be in the same room with her right now. I take a few deep calming breaths to bring my mind and body back in control.

When I finally walk back in, Madge says, "Sorry. I guess that wasn't exactly relaxing. I told you to behave and then lost control myself." She has the deepest blush I've ever seen on her cheeks and she's never looked more beautiful.

I lie down next to her, "You have no idea what you do to me, Madge. I love you." I kiss her forehead and pull her into my arms.

"I love you too, Gale." she mumbles into my chest and I know it's only a matter of moments before we both fall asleep.

I brought my work gear with me this time so I could leave straight from here. I kiss Madge bye in the morning and head off to work.

Thom catches up with me closer to the mines and says, "I stopped by your house this morning and I know you haven't been there because I've just walked over from there and you seem to be coming from a different direction?"

I shrug and keep walking. "Why'd you stop by my house this morning?"

Now it's Thom's turn to be embarrassed. "I…um…well I wanted to tell you. I…um…spent the night at Bristol's last night. I just didn't want to walk all the way to work with her alone because then everyone would know."

I laugh and say, "It's about time you two got together. Let's see, I think she's only liked you for the last ten years." Bristol's parents died when she was really young. She grew up in the community house. Only recently when she started working in the mines was she assigned her own home in the seam because the Community house never has enough space.

"Yeah, I was stupid and I had blinders on," Thom says sheepishly.

I laugh again and say, "That makes two of us."

Our crew supervisor, Oran, leads us to a new part of the mines. He gets everyone started and asks me to accompany him to survey further into that mine. Once we are a little distance away from the others he pats my back and says, "Your father was a good friend of mine. We had been friends since our school days and we worked together in the mines too. He met your mother and started a family but I didn't want to. He and I used to talk a lot down in the mines. If you ever need 'help with anything' let me know." Oran finishes with a meaningful look on his face. He stressed the words, 'help with anything.' _Does he know about my dad's planning for the rebellion?_ _Why didn't he want to start a family?_

I reply back to Oran, "I'm going to make my dad's dreams come true." With those words I've let him know that I know about my dad's plans and I'm working on them. But, in case he doesn't know about the rebellion then I've not given anything away. I could be talking about any dream. Oran smiles at me and leads me back to the rest of the crew.

My conversation with Oran has given me the idea of getting the miners involved. I'm sure we could somehow use the mines to help with the rebellion. There are tons of explosives here; there has to be a way to use them. I'll have to talk to Madge about that. My night with Madge and the talk with Oran have given me new energy that hadn't existed before. Just like last night, I go home. I play with Posy; I help Vick and Rory with their homework. I clean up and eat with my family. After they've all fallen asleep, I slip out of the house and head towards Madge's house. She's not on the swing when I get there and it's too late for me to knock. I have no doubt that Madge will meet me at the shed whenever she can so I head that way.

When I step into the shed I realize that we're not alone tonight – The Mayor and Haymitch are here too. Haymitch eyes my work gear and raises an eyebrow at me. I'm done letting him influence me so I just put my stuff down in the corner and head over to them. The Mayor has a big map open on the table. I greet Madge with a squeeze of her hand as I sit down next to her to study the map.

The Mayor points out the different areas of the maps and I realize that this is a map of Panem. I've never seen a map of our entire country before. The Mayor takes a marker and labels each District as well as the Capitol. I'm flabbergasted by how small District 12 is in comparison to the other Districts. Lastly the Mayor circles an area on the map and says, "This is District 13." I realize 13 was one of the biggest Districts.

The Mayor hands the marker to Haymitch, who then starts writing on the map too. When Haymitch moves his hand, I see that he marked an 'X' through Districts 1 and 2. On Districts 4, 8 & 11 he's written the word, 'READY'. He marks Districts 3 and 5 with the letter, 'A'. Districts 10 and 12 get the letter, 'B'. The remaining Districts 6, 7 and 9 get the words, "NEED MOST TIME." Lastly, inside the circle of District 13 he writes, 'SAFE/REFUGE?'

I realize that they're detailing out a plan for the rebellion. So if I'm reading their map and notes correctly then the Districts will rebel in the order they've written – READY, A, B, NEED MOST TIME. Districts 1 and 2 are Capitol's lap dogs and will never rebel. But what about 13?

Madge and I both ask at the same time, "How can District 13 be a safe house?"

Haymitch takes a deep breath and says, "Heavensbee has been collecting information for years now. He is pretty sure that District 13 was not completely destroyed. He and Quan McKarn, in the Capitol, are going to try to make contact with 13. We don't know for sure but if they exist and they're willing to join our fight then that could be our safe house. I know we'll need one."

The Mayor says, "Just in case that is not a possibility, we still need to be prepared to make our own safe houses." He pulls out another map from underneath and starts marking that one. This one is a map of our District; I've seen parts of this one in school. The Mayor points out the different areas on the map and then he looks up at me and asks, "Gale, can you look at this map and show me how far you've gone outside the District?"

I take the pencil and study the map. Next to me, I know Madge is itching to speak up. She's obviously studied this map before and has a good idea of where my snare run is. Indiscreetly, I put my hand on top of hers to keep her quiet and study the map. I don't know how her dad would feel about Madge being out in the woods. I start marking it with the pencil to show them where I usually hunt and where my snare run is on the map. Then I draw some lines to show some other areas I've explored on occasion but I usually don't get too much of a chance to go far because I need to hunt. Madge takes the pencil from my hand and marks a completely different area of the woods on the map as she says, "Last summer I was really bored and I explored this area from our side of the District and there's nothing here."

I'm shocked by how big an area she explored on her own. The Mayor says, "Madge, I told you not to go out there by yourself." I start laughing before she can answer and she narrows her eyes at me.

The Mayor asks me, "Do you find something funny about this, young man?"

I sober up quickly and say, "No sir. I'm sorry for laughing but lately I've developed a lot of respect for you as I've come to understand and appreciate the amount of effort you've needed to devote to keeping Madge safe. I imagine a bored Madge is a very dangerous Madge."

"You are not allowed to team up with my dad against me, Gale." Madge says and continues to mark the few things she noticed in the woods.

On the opposite end of Madge's markings – towards my markings on the map the Mayor draws a line and states, "I think there is a lake here. Rick told me about it. He said he only went that far once but there is a lake and a cabin. We need to survey this area." Then the Mayor points to an area northeast of where I sneak out of the District and says, "I believe there is another river here and there may possibly be some more cabins. This is another area we need to survey. Several miles beyond the river should be the ocean."

Madge and I both speak up at the same time, "I can survey the areas."

I look at Madge and say, "No! You're not going out that far alone." Madge rolls her eyes at me.

The Mayor speaks up and says, "Gale's right honey."

Madge crosses her arms across her chest and says, "Fine then, you're not going out there by yourself either." She looks adorable when she's angry like that.

"Madge, I go out in the woods by myself all the time. I'll be fine. There isn't anyone else who could go out that far."

"You don't have the time. This would take a full day for each trip and you only have one day off which you need to save for hunting – not surveying." Madge points out. _She has a point._

I look to Haymitch and say, "Katniss and Madge could to do it together. They both have the time and the skills to be out in the woods all day."

Madge smiles at me and I think she understands that I worry about her because I love her – I don't doubt her abilities. I would never underestimate Madge and I think she appreciates my understanding. She squeezes my hand as if my suggestion and my faith in her mean the world to her.

Haymitch points a finger at me and says, "NO! You keep Katniss out of these plans. We're not telling her anything about the rebellion. She stays out. Do you understand?"

"Haymitch, I know Katniss better than you. Believe me she would want to be involved," I say back to him.

"And I know what it feels like to come home after killing people. No one says or does anything until at least the Victory Tour. You have no idea what kind of torture the Victory Tour will be on them. She and Peeta need to stay in the dark about everything."

Haymitch and I are at a stalemate. Neither one of us is willing to see the other's point. The Mayor stands up and says, "I think it's a good idea for two people to go. We don't know the areas. How about the next Parcel Day? The mines will be closed and it's usually in the middle of the week. Katniss and Peeta will be busy with that. Madge and Gale could slip out easily undetected. The fence may be on during the day but I can make sure we turn the fence off by a certain time so they can get back inside the District." I think the Mayor knows he won't be able to keep Madge from surveying the areas. And I think he trusts me enough to know that I would keep Madge safe. Haymitch nods.

A whole day out in the woods without having to worry about hunting or gathering – with Madge – sounds heavenly. I can't think of a better way to spend Parcel Day. With everything decided, we call it a night. The Mayor suggests I stay at the shed because of the late hour, but takes Madge back home with him. When I wake up in the morning, I'm not even surprised to find Madge next to me. I shake my head smiling at her and give her a long kiss bye. The rest of the week flies by. Madge and I decide that from now on we will spend Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday nights together in the shed. If for some reason one of us can't make it we know it just means they got caught up with something.

I spend Saturday evening at home with my family. I need to give some serious time and attention to Posy. I learn from Posy that Madge stops by occasionally in the middle of the day to spend time with her._ Is it possible for me to love her any more than I already do?_ After everyone falls asleep, I slip out to go see Madge. I don't think I could have gotten through the games without Madge. I know I couldn't have gotten through this time of working in the mines without Madge. Where would I be without her – probably asleep in my bed and I'd be exhausted. And now here I am with all the energy in the world walking towards Madge's shed where I hope to get no sleep at all.

A Saturday night with Madge! I know I'll have to leave early in the morning to hunt, but it's still different. It's not like I have to go work in the mines. I can be late if I want, I don't have to be well rested either. I can kiss and hold Madge all night long.

I wrap my arms around Madge from behind and say, "Hello gorgeous!" Madge was doing something with the TV; I think she was using the blue box she used for training. She drops whatever is in her hand and turns around in my arms to kiss me properly. I lift her off the floor so I don't have to bend too far down and she wraps her legs around my waist. I walk back to the sofa with her in my arms. We kiss for a long time and nothing has ever felt as good as it does to hold Madge and kiss her.

After a long time of kissing and lying in each other's arms we finally get up. Madge shows me her 'wii' that she trained on. We turn it on and she says, "You know, before Panem – in North America – the children used this for entertainment. I've never used it that way but there are several games that we could play on it against each other. I figure we are both so competitive that this should be fun."

Madge and I have a great time playing games on her 'wii'. Just as she predicted we are both so competitive that neither of us is ready to let the other win. We get so competitive that we try to mess up the other one in order to have an advantage for ourselves. Madge and I play for hours; eventually we fall back on the bed exhausted.

"That was fun. I bet my brothers would love that," I say.

Madge sits up to look at me and says, "Gale, we should bring them here. Posy too. You think they could keep this place a secret?"

"I think they'd do anything for you. And once they play on this, they won't ever tell anyone about it just out of fear of losing it," I say.

"Do you want to bring them here after you get back from hunting tomorrow?"

We decide that I will finish hunting a little earlier and then bring Rory, Vick and Posy here. We'll spend the entire evening here until I have to take them back to put them to bed. Madge and I make the most of our night together since most likely I won't spend the night with her tomorrow.

By the time I have to leave in the morning, neither one of us has slept for even a minute. We spent the entire night kissing and talking. No matter how much Madge and I talk we never run out of things to talk about. I've never been much of a talker but I want to tell Madge everything about me and I want to know everything about her. "What are your plans for today?" I ask as I get out of the warm bed.

"I'm supposed to meet Peeta at his house around ten," she says and pulls the blanket closer around herself.

I bend down to pick up my shirt off the floor. I'm cold and tempted to get back in bed with her. I say, "What? Now you're spending time with him at his house?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says, "Well you know he lives ALL ALONE in that big house. He gets lonely. Someone's gotta keep him company," she giggles.

I know Madge loves me but I can't help feel some insecurity. "That's not funny," I say as I glare at her. She just shrugs her shoulders. Instead of putting my shirt back on me, I throw it back on the ground again. I bend down to kiss her – one last kiss to remind her of me for the rest of the day. Madge pulls me back on the bed and I go easily.

"Madge, I'll never get out of here this way," I tease her but I deepen the kiss because I don't want to leave her either.

"It's your own fault for being such a good kisser." We kiss for a really long time and now I can see the first rays of light peeping through. She pulls back from me and says, "Okay, now you really have to go."

"Mm…hmm!" I continue kissing her. I'm tempted to stay here all day with her. But duties call and I think after about an hour I finally leave. I smile and shake my head at her once I'm outside. I know I want to be with Madge for the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Corn's description coming up the next time he makes an appearance. Does the rebellion planning sound ok? I always wondered how it all came together...I plan to show that...what do you think?**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	32. The Waterfall

**A/N: It seems I never put a disclaimer on my story. Sorry guys - this is my first FF. So, with that said...obviously I don't own the Hunger Games. All the credit for the awesome story goes to S.C. I'm just writing this story for fun and that is why there is so much fluff in there. If I owned Madge or Gale - Madge wouldn't have died and Gale would've acknowledged at least the morphling (if not love) she brought that saved his life.**

* * *

**Madge**

Peeta greets me warmly. He envelops me in a bear hug as soon as he opens the door. "Madge, is it me or do you look more beautiful every time I see you."

I shrug my shoulders and say, "It's not you…I get more beautiful every day. It's because I'm in love!"

He laughs and closes the door behind me. "Who's the lucky guy? Anyone I know?"

"You've met him," I say. After seeing Peeta's friendly smile, I'm starting to lose my nerve for what I wanted to do; I hope Peeta doesn't ask me any more questions. I know Peeta's house is bugged and I wanted to drop hints about being in love with Corn just as we had both planned before he left. But now it just feels wrong to lie to Peeta; he's my friend.

Peeta gives me a tour of his house. He doesn't ask me anymore about who it is that I'm in love with. Would I tell him the truth…should I tell him the truth? He shows me the paintings he recently started working on. "Wow these are amazing, Peeta." I say. The one that's caught my attention is just a sketch but it is beautiful. It's a sketch of a pair of hands scooping water out of a stream.

"Katniss…when she was cleaning you off?" I ask. I remember this moment from the games and Peeta has captured it exactly the way it happened.

Peeta nods sadly and asks, "Have you seen her or talked to her lately?"

I put my finger to my lips and say excitedly, "Katniss? Yeah of course I just saw her on Friday. She's doing great. She loves living in the Victor's Village. I'm helping her develop a talent. She couldn't stop talking about you the entire time." I know I've given Peeta enough hints that he won't ask any more questions.

Peeta looks around expecting to see someone. When he doesn't he says, "Yes, all is well with us. I forgot to pick up the bread from the bakery. Do you mind if we go pick it up now?"

I smile and we both walk out. As soon as we are outside the Victor's Village, I say, "Your house is bugged. They're listening to every word in the Capitol."

Peeta grabs my arm to stop me and asks, "How do you know this, Madge?"

"Because my house is bugged too. They've been listening to us for years." Peeta lets go and we start walking again.

"You're not really in love with Corn are you, Madge?" he asks concerned.

I start laughing and say, "No, **Corn** is just my friend."

"Madge, you know that we are friends and you can tell me anything and if there's anything you don't want to tell me you don't have to. For instance, you told me the other night that you were not alright. I don't want to push you but if you want to talk…," Peeta trails off.

"It's my mom; she's dying and there's nothing I can do for her," I say without thinking.

Peeta hugs me and says, "Madge, I'm so sorry to hear that. Your dad is the Mayor can't he get some medicine from the Capitol? Look what their medicine did for me; I had almost died but they brought me back."

I want to kick myself; I shouldn't have told Peeta that. His survival meant my mom's death. I can't tell him that. I shouldn't have said anything. I don't blame Peeta – if anything the blame comes back to me. I was the one who planted the idea of two victors so I was the one that signed on my mother's death certificate. I'm lost in thought and I don't say anything back to Peeta.

Peeta nudges me and says, "So do I get to meet the lucky guy that took you off the market someday? Because you know I've killed with my bare hands and I'd be happy to scare the daylights out of him to make sure he treats you properly."

I laugh and say, "Someday…the scaring isn't necessary though, believe me."

I spend some more time with Peeta, we're off to a good friendship but it's still awkward around him. I want to tell him everything and I can't. It helps that he doesn't push for anything I don't want to talk about.

I buy some cookies, cupcakes and bread at the bakery. I go home excited about my evening with Gale and his siblings. It takes me two trips but I'm happy with the way the shed looks. I've set up the table with food and drinks – cookies, bread, cupcakes, cold meats, strawberries, chips and lemonade. I've also set up a little area with a blanket and some of my dolls on the floor for Posy in case she gets bored of the games that the boys want to play.

I don't know what time they'll be here so I head over to the shed in the early evening with a book. I must have fallen asleep because I wake up with a start as they all enter the shed talking excitedly. Posy runs up to me excitedly and engulfs me in a hug before I even have a chance to get up; she squeals, "Princess Madge, I missed you." I stand up with Posy in my arms and welcome the boys. Gale eyes the food at the table and I ignore his pointed look at me. Posy runs over to the dolls right away and I invite the boys to sit and have a snack.

Gale grabs my arm, pulls me back to him and with an annoyed look on his face he says, "Madge, you know how I feel about you feeding them?"

"One day they're going to be my brothers and sister too so I can feed them and spoil them just like you do," I say firmly.

I think I've made my point sufficiently with Gale because he doesn't address it anymore; instead he gets a mischievous look in his eyes and asks, "They are?"

"Were you planning on living in the little house with the big garden with me without marrying me?" I ask playfully.

"What little house with the big garden?" Rory asks wide eyed. Rory and Gale may not realize it but I think Rory is terrified that Gale will leave them. I wish somehow Gale could explain to Rory that he would never leave them and I would never ask him to.

Gale tries to grab my wrist but I slip away as I laugh and say, "I'm going to help Posy set up the dolls." I leave Gale to explain it to Rory after all he deserves it after still being hung up over his pride. I am starting to love his family and I have a right to spoil them. I've never had siblings so this is a wonderful experience for me. I trust Gale to have explained the seriousness of keeping this place a secret from everyone. Gale and Rory finally join the rest of us near the sofa for a quick snack. I don't know what exactly Gale told him but Rory gives me a shy smile when he comes over.

Gale heads over to the dolls with Posy and I show the boys the basics of my 'wii.' I let them play so they can get used to the controllers. They both have a great time. I look over to Posy and Gale only to find Posy playing alone with the dolls and Gale passed out on the sofa. Poor Gale – he didn't get any sleep last night. I smile and head over to Posy; what I wouldn't give to just snuggle up with Gale instead?

A few minutes later, I walk over to Vick and Rory when I hear them arguing. "Come on Vick, you're not terrible at it. Just play with me for a little bit," Rory exclaims.

"I'll play any of the games with the balls but I don't want to play the fighting games," Vick replies.

"Come on Vick. Gale's asleep and I don't want to wake him," Rory pleads.

"I'll play with you Rory," I say taking the box from him to see it. It is a game called, 'Heatseeker,' and it looks like it could be fun.

"Um…have you played that one before?" Rory asks skeptically.

I shake my head and say, "No, but it looks like fun."

"No offense Madge, but you're a girl. I can just wait till Gale wakes up," Rory says.

Rory, the arrogant twelve-year old who thinks he can beat me. I like Rory but I have no qualms of putting him in place by defeating him. I challenge him and he shrugs his shoulders arrogantly as he says, "Okay but don't be upset if you lose too badly."

I smile and pick up one of the controllers. Rory has no idea how competitive I can be; I'll show him to think boys are better than girls. We start playing and I have to hand it to Rory he's a natural at this game but I eventually beat him. We both scream so loud at the end of the game that Gale startles awake.

"Sorry," I look at him - with his sleepy eyes and mussed hair he looks adorable. Gale sits up; I sit next to him and ask, "How was hunting?"

Gale takes my hand in between his hands and plays with my fingers. He replies, "Fine. Katniss showed up. She didn't say much. I think she doesn't want to talk about the games or anything of importance to me. I have no idea what's going on in her head. I wish we could just talk openly like real friends. But then again, I wonder if we were ever more than just hunting partners."

"Give it time, she'll come around. I'm sure she sees you as more than just a hunting partner. You're her best friend." I lay my head on his shoulder and continue, "My time with Peeta was awkward too. I don't know how we'll ever help those two if they don't start opening up a bit."

Gale puts his arm around me; he kisses my head and says, "Madge, you're my best friend."

Gale and I join the boys and we have a great time playing more games. I even teach Posy a game called, 'bowling.' All the Hawthornes are naturally gifted with these games. At the end of the night they all walk me back to my house and at my back porch I realize the only negative to having them all here. Gale chuckles when I pout at his kiss on my cheek. I'll have to settle with just that until Tuesday night. I watch them all walk away; they've only gone around the corner when I see Gale jog back to me. He surprises me by quickly pulling me to him and giving me a proper kiss. I'm still dazed as he runs back around the corner – probably making sure Posy didn't follow him back. I shake my head and laugh at him – always making sure I'm happy.

The next week passes by uneventfully. The following Wednesday is declared Parcel Day. Gale and I have been studying the map and we've decided to go to the area by the river; it's the furthest away and as far as we know, no one has been there. Gale's dad had been to the area by the lake so we know there is at least one cabin there. Gale and I've decided to meet at the fence near his meadow at five in the morning; we did not spend the night together in the shed. My dad gives me his pistol and I pack a bag of food and supplies for our day. My dad also informed me that he will turn the fence off by ten p.m. at the latest because by then the people from the Capitol will have left. I'm excited about having seventeen hours straight alone with Gale.

Gale and I meet at the fence at exactly five in the morning on Wednesday and I can't help but admire him in simple blue jeans and a brown button down shirt. His sleeves are rolled up giving me a nice glimpse of his sexy, muscular arms – arms that I want to spend the rest of my life in. We both have our school bags on our backs. Gale gets his bow from the tree and asks, "Want the other one?"

I pull the pistol out from the holster and show it to him. "Whoa…where did you get that, Madge?" he asks surprised.

"Daddy gave it to me just in case we run into any trouble." Gale shakes his head and puts the bow around his shoulder. "Do you know how to use it?" he asks.

"Just as much as you do," I say. He laughs probably remembering our shooting practice on my 'wii.'

Gale pulls me to him and gives me one long kiss. "You're all mine for the next seventeen hours."

"We may get back earlier than ten and daddy may have turned the fence off before then," I tease.

"No way are we crossing under that fence before ten. Let's go finish our surveying and then I know just the spot where we can have some fun," he says as he kisses me one more time.

We start our long eight mile trek hand-in-hand. At least the weather is perfect. During our walk we talk, we tease each other, we kiss and we have a great time. Hopefully, by 9 we should make it to the area where we're going. About half way into our trek, Gale produces some goat cheese and bread. We eat as we walk. The walking has made me so hungry that I put a big piece of bread and cheese in my mouth at the same time. Gale shakes his head and bends down to lick the side of my mouth and my lips to free me of the crumbs and cheese on them. The feeling of his tongue on my lips is inexpressible. I could happily stay here and kiss Gale for the rest of the day; I think he could too. But we both sigh and take a step away from each other. Gale takes my hand again and we start walking. I would have missed it completely, but Gale pulls me back as he says, "Look, that looks like an indentation made from a boot."

"Gale, don't be ridiculous. Who would be out here? We're a few miles from the fence and it hasn't exactly been an easy trek to this point."

We both bend down to get a better look and I have to agree with him, it looks like a print made from a boot. We both hit the realization at the same time that we're not alone in the woods; someone else is here right now. Gale brings his bow off his shoulder. He pushes me in front of him and says, "Stay in front of me where I can see you; I've got your back. Keep your eyes and ears open. Take the pistol out and have it ready to shoot."

We move carefully and quietly. A little ways further we see the Capitol Seal painted on one of the trees. Gale pulls me off the trail – it's not much of a trail but I think at some point it might have been. Wordlessly we both walk to another tree and climb it to get a better look. I pull out the binoculars from my bag and look all the way around. I let him look next and he is amazed by them. We can see something a couple miles ahead of us but there is no movement; it might be the cabins. I'm happy I have Gale here with me. This is the most danger I've ever faced but I feel completely safe next to him.

Gale whispers, "I think we better stay off the trail. It's going to be harder to walk but I think it will be safer." I nod my head in agreement and we start walking again.

We walk for another couple of hours but we don't see anyone else. We find several trees with the Capitol Seal painted on them – someone has marked this trail. I don't know what we're headed towards but we're obviously on the right trail. This half of our trek is not as fun as the first half. We both come to a stop as we hear a faint sound. We look at each other and neither of us has any idea what that sound could be. I feel like I should know this sound – a sound that lingers on the peripheral of my memory – but I can't place it. We continue walking towards it and I say, "It almost sounds like the shower we have in our bathrooms but it's much louder."

Gale shrugs; they don't have showers with running water in the seam. The closer we get and the louder the sound gets I feel I should know it. And then before I have a chance to dwell further on it – there it is in front of us – a clearing with a beautiful waterfall. "It's a waterfall," I exclaim. Its breath taking; I've never seen anything like it.

"A what?" Gale questions next to me.

"It's a waterfall. I've read about them. It's beautiful isn't it?" I ask.

Gale wraps his arms around me and says, "Yes, just like you." He kisses my cheek and nudges me along. I wish we had the time to explore it but I know we need to keep moving. I sigh and start walking again. Just a quarter of a mile away from the waterfall, we see some cabins. We both become alert again immediately and move forward. Most of the cabins were wooden and there's not much left of them – not even a full shell of them. There are two cabins that stand erect. They are both made of stone and they are octagonal in shape. I've never come across octagonal buildings before. I have not even read about them in any of the books. One of them is smaller than the other. There are two bicycles parked outside the small cabin – the bicycles look heavier and bigger than just a regular bicycle. Gale puts his finger to his lips and tells me to stay. His plan is to explore without me? _I don't think so!_ I lace my fingers through his and follow him; Gale sighs in exasperation but doesn't protest. We can see movement in the bigger stone cabin. Gale leaves his bow in the bushes – it's too big to carry and I hand him the pistol. We go around to the back of the cabin and sneak under the broken window in hopes of being able to hear anything. The breeze only carries a word or two here or there. Gale says that one of the voices is that of Head Peacekeeper, Cray. As soon as he says Cray's name, I can put a name to the second voice – it's Darius – the peacekeeper with the red hair.

We hear them moving towards the door and Gale quickly pushes me into the other stone cabin. As soon as we enter, we both gasp. The cabin is full of explosives. "These are the dynamite sticks we use in the mines," Gale says astonished.

There are enough explosives here to probably blow up all the mines. Gale is lost examining them when I look out the window for the other group. I quickly pull Gale down as the three of them move toward our cabin. They walk inside our cabin deep in a conversation.

Cray says, "But Mr. Thread, sir, why do we want an explosion right now?"

The third man we don't recognize – who must be named Thread – says, "I just follow the President's orders. He says he wants an explosion in the mines, I just facilitate it. I don't question him I follow his orders. Do either of you have any questions?"

Cray and Darius both shake their heads. They know it wouldn't be smart to question the orders of the President. Next to me Gale tenses and I hold onto his arm before he does something stupid to give himself away.

Darius asks, "When will the explosion take place and in which part of the mines? Will it be during the work hours?"

Thread gives him a menacing look and says, "The explosion will be the day after tomorrow." He points to an area on a map and continues, "This mine at the edge will be the one blown up. We've had the engineers in the Capitol look at this map and you have to place the dynamite here," Cray says as he marks the spot on the map. He continues, "If the explosion is too deep in the mine, it may break this wall," Cray marks the map again. He continues, "You don't want this wall to be damaged because there's water on the other side and we do not want to flood the mines. Just find one crew to work in that section. The President doesn't want too many casualties right now. This is just to send a message to your Mayor; it's not about anyone else."

Darius and Cray nod once again. Thread continues, "Take one box of dynamite and make sure you lock up this room properly. We need to go back to the District so I can catch the train back to the Capitol. Are you both clear on what needs to be done? Only this mine gets blown up because we've extracted all we need from here."

Darius carries a box out and then he locks the door. We walk up to the door and listen to them drive away on the two motor bicycles. I've never seen those bicycles before; I wonder if Cray keeps those in the District or if Thread brought them from the Capitol. After a few minutes, Gale and I try the door and it's locked. It's a heavy metal door with the Capitol seal on the inside and outside; there is no way to break it down. The only window in the room is too small for even me to crawl out and it has metal bars. We're stuck. Gale continues to try the door and I begin to look around to see what else is in here. They left the map and I point out the mine they want to explode on Friday. It gives me shivers thinking about Gale being down there anywhere close to it. Gale studies the map to memorize the location of that mine and the surrounding areas. I continue looking around. There are a lot of explosives in here. There is nothing else useful; we need to figure out a way to get out of here.

Gale quickly pushes me behind some crates again as he says, "I hear the motor of the bicycle again. They're back. Stay down and stay still."

The door opens and Darius says, "Madge…Gale, you can come out it's just me, Darius."

We both stand up with relief. Darius says, "What the hell are you two doing out here? Do you know how dangerous this is? You're lucky I was the only one that saw you. Thread would have killed you in a heartbeat. He is ruthless."

I begin, "Darius, wha…,"

He cuts me off and says, "We'll talk later. I only have a few minutes. Get out of here so I can lock up again. Hide behind the cabin. We're leaving. It will take us about two hours to get back to the District. The train leaves at seven pm, don't leave from here for another three hours just to be safe. And get out of this immediate area as soon as you can."

Darius ushers us outside, rolls up the maps to take with him, and locks the cabin behind us once again. He leaves on his motor bicycle; Gale and I hide behind the cabin. I'm thankful Darius was the only one that saw us…I'm thankful that he saw us. If he hadn't come back to let us out I don't know how we would've gotten out of that cabin. Gale paces near me, deep in thought about the explosion in the mine.

He whispers, "My dad died in an explosion."

I hug Gale and say, "You'll drive yourself crazy and probably never find the answer whether it was planned or a true accident."

"I know. But it makes me wonder how many miners die because Snow wants to send a message or because he's extracted all he can out of a certain mine. You heard Thread – he said it was to send a message to your dad. His words were so cold as if the lives of those miners didn't even matter."

I hug him tighter and I want to be strong for him but I can't help but be scared for him. He could be blown up any time down there. If we hadn't been out here we would have never known about the explosion in two days. What if his crew was assigned to that mine? I can see it in Gale's calculating expression; he is trying to figure out a way to stop it. A chill passes through me at the thought of him down there in two days. I wonder if he would stay with me on Friday if I asked him to.

Gale wipes my tears and kisses my forehead. He puts his forehead to mine and says, "I know what you're thinking. Please don't! I won't say no to you but I can't just walk away from something like this. You have to be my strength not my weakness."

I kiss him and let a few more tears fall out of my eyes. I won't stop him; I don't ever want to be his weakness but it's hard. I've always known how dangerous mining is but this puts everything into even greater perspective.

Gale and I walk around the area; there isn't much else here. The smaller stone cabin is full of explosives. The bigger stone cabin door is not locked. There isn't anything inside but it looks like they've recently cleared the space. I hope it's not for more explosives.

Gale and I still have two more hours to kill before we can leave from here so I lead him back to the waterfall. We find a path to climb down to the bottom of the waterfall and Gale removes his boots and jeans. I've never seen him in just his boxers; I've never seen any boy in just their boxers. I'm embarrassed but I can't take my eyes off him. Like his chest, his legs also have a dusting of short dark hair. His legs are muscular similar to his arms and I have a much better appreciation of the gentleness he employs when he wraps those strong legs around me. As if he senses me watching him, he looks up at me just as he drops his shirt on the ground. Dressed in a light gray t-shirt and dark color boxers he looks like Adonis, whom I read about once when I stole a book from my dad's personal library. _Why me?_ I wonder; there's nothing so special about me that he wants me and just me.

Gale walks over slowly to me, his desire for me evident – which just makes my cheeks flare. Gale takes my face in between his hands. He runs his finger on my cheek and says, "You're so beautiful when you blush." Gale kisses me; my hands rest flat on his chest and as he deepens the kiss my hands scrunch up his t-shirt in my fists. I'm so lost in the kiss that I don't even realize he's pulled his lips back until he speaks against my mouth and says, "If this is a problem I can put my clothes back on but jeans aren't easy to wear when they're wet." I open my eyes to see a roguish grin on his face as his eyes challenge me to tell him to put his clothes back on.

I step back taking a step away from him. I can't look him in the eyes. I want to drop my eyes to the ground but on the way down they catch sight of 'him.' Now I know my cheeks are red because I feel really hot and maybe even a little dizzy. I quickly avert my eyes and look back up only to see Gale's gray eyes darken with passion. I want to say something but words get logged in my throat – I've never seen a boy in an aroused state before.

I take another step back from Gale but he grabs me and pulls me to him. He kisses me and lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist; I'm glad that I still have my jeans and shirt on. Gale lowers us down to the ground and continues to kiss me. I let my hands wander to his thighs. Like his strong back muscles, his thighs too contract under my touch. The feeling of having this power over someone so beautiful and so strong is euphoric. That feeling makes me brave enough to just lightly brush my fingers across his buttocks; I couldn't dare touch him anywhere else. Gale groans and gets up, "Madge, are you trying to make me lose all control?"

I smile sheepishly at him and say, "Sorry. I was just curio…um…I've never…this is differ…UGH! I'm sorry; I've just never seen…you know." I turn around embarrassed and begin to take off my boots and my jeans; we might as well make our way into the water.

Gale chuckles and pulls me up to him. He kisses my cheeks and says, "No, I'm sorry. I run my fingers all over your body and believe me that tests my limits. But when you touch me, I feel like there are no limits. I'll work on my control." He kisses me and starts unbuttoning my shirt. I wonder if he's starting with working on his control now. Gale removes my shirt, looks down at me and says, "Madge, you have no idea how beautiful you are." I close my eyes feeling exhilarated as he traces his finger from my neck to my right shoulder then just a little further down before he removes his finger altogether from my skin. I open my eyes and see him remove his t-shirt. He pulls me to himself quickly and I get lost in the feeling of the skin-on-skin contact of almost our entire body. My stomach flips as the length of his lean, muscular body grazes the length of my body. And then just as quickly, he pushes me back a little and slides his t-shirt through my head. Gale takes a deep breath, kisses my nose and says, "This is better." He grabs my hand, which is a good thing, because I still feel a little wobbly and he pulls me into the water.

I laugh and say, "You're in a much better mood now."

"Madge, there's one thing you've made me realize – and today only solidifies it – it is that we have to live in the moment. Who knows when our lives will be turned upside down? I don't want to give up this moment with you," he says. I flash him a smile that shows my agreement. Just this morning we set off on a trip kissing each other, joking around and happy about spending the next seventeen hours with each other. And with one boot print it changed into something completely different. Gale and I could've been discovered by Thread – he could have killed us. We could have been locked in the stone cabin for who knows how long. Yet here we are at the most beautiful place I've ever seen - kissing and having fun again.

We wade into the water; I've been to the stream just outside the district near my house. But this water is moving much quicker and Gale's hand is the only thing that keeps me from falling. The little minnows swim away quickly from where our feet move in the water. The water is cold but it feels wonderful. Gale takes hold of my hand and walks towards the waterfall. I've taken several showers but nothing has ever felt as good as standing under a waterfall. Gale pulls me closer and we kiss under the waterfall with a rainbow directly above our heads. Gale's right - we must live in the moment because you never know when it may change into something completely different. Gale and I are lucky to have found this beautiful moment in this peaceful place to share together. The memory of both of us standing in the waterfall under a rainbow in barely any clothes is forever etched in my head.

* * *

**A/N: The stone cabins I mentioned above really exist just outside Asheville, NC. You can check them out - Google 'Asheville Cabins of Willow Winds' and then scroll down to the last two Pond View Cabins.**


	33. Oran

**A/N: Angst warning for this chapter - there will be a death!**

**I also want to thank RoryFaller for all her help and encouragement. She probably had no idea what she was getting into when a couple of weeks ago she agreed to look at one paragraph for me...thank you!**

**Thank you to everyone that is reading, reviewing, following and/or has "favorited" this story or me. Your encouragement keeps me going and I love hearing from all of you.**

* * *

**Gale**

Madge and I make it back to the District around seven pm; the fence is still on so we walk along the fence to get to the area closest to her house. We cross into the District as soon as the hum of the electric fence dies out. I walk Madge to her back porch; she's been unusually quiet and I know exactly why.

When we reach her back porch Madge looks so sad that even though it breaks my heart to see that look on her face it also makes my heart swell because I know how much she loves me..._she's worried about me._ I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared myself. My dad died in an explosion and any talk of explosions under the ground terrifies me. I tuck her hair behind her ear and take her face in between both my hands as I kiss her. She kisses me back with abandoned love. I put my forehead on hers and reassure both of us, "I'll be fine. I promise not to do anything reckless because I love you."

Tears start falling out of Madge's eyes – _a heartbreaking image I never want to see again_. I wipe her tears with my thumbs and hug her tight. I hold her as she cries into my chest. She hugs me tighter as if she could disappear inside me. I rest my chin on top of her head, close my eyes, and relish in the feel of holding Madge close to me.

I open my eyes and break away from Madge as I hear her dad clear his throat to get our attention. Madge wipes her tears quickly and turns around to face her dad.

"Honey, what is the matter?" he rushes to her. She hugs him and shakes her head into his chest.

Madge turns around and says to me, "I'll explain everything to dad and Haymitch. I'll also try to catch up with Darius. Will I see you tomorrow after work at the shed?"

I nod and bid both of them goodnight. As I told Madge earlier, we have to live in the moment so I go home to eat supper with my family. Afterwards I tell Ma I'm going for a walk and leave the house. She knows that something is weighing on my mind but she also knows that I'll tell her when I'm ready.

I find myself taking an unknown street within the seam and then knocking on an unknown door. The door opens and Oran steps aside to let me in with just a nod of the head. He closes the door behind me and I immediately start pacing. I need to choose my words properly in order to determine if Oran really knew anything about the rebellion. Just when I think I have the words to start, Oran beats me to it as he says, "I know your dad was working with the Mayor to plan a rebellion. I also know that you've been spending a lot of time with the Mayor's daughter. So whatever is on your mind just say it."

I almost want to laugh at Oran's words but they also send a chill down my spine; Madge and I have been really careless in the time we spend together. Usually no one pays attention to us, but I suppose if someone wanted to then we've probably given them enough to notice – Madge, the Mayor's pristine daughter, and me, a grubby seam miner, spending time together is just not normal. Even though Oran may know about the rebellion, I still don't know how far he's willing to go to help. So I still choose my words carefully as I say, "I have good information that there will be an explosion in Mine #37 on Friday. Only one crew will be assigned to that mine on Friday because Snow does not want too many casualties."

I watch Oran's face as I let the information sink in. I watch an array of emotions cross his face as he works it out in his mind. I notice the emotions on his face change from disbelief to fear to uncertainty to disgust and then finally to determination. Before he says anything, I know he will help and I've made the right decision in coming to him. Oran has been working in the mines for the last twenty-two years; he knows them as well as anyone could.

He doesn't question how I know the information or the validity of it. He begins pacing and I can almost see the wheels in his brain turning. While he's thinking I tell him everything I can remember from the map as far as what surrounded that mine.

Suddenly Oran stops pacing and says, "We won't be able to stop the explosion just by ourselves. We're going to have to get others involved. We don't have to give them too much information – just enough to get them to help."

"Will everyone keep it a secret though?" I ask concerned. I'm not sure I feel comfortable sharing information with others but Oran is right – what can the two of us do by ourselves?

"I don't think there's a single person down there by their own choice or who doesn't live in fear of an explosion or a cave-in." Oran sighs deeply and says, "They'll help and they'll keep it a secret." Oran and I come up with a plan and I go home. There are a lot of loose ends to the plan but it's all we have for now and it's something. I find Rory on the sofa and I know exactly why.

"Madge in there?" I question Rory as I point to our bedroom.

He nods and asks, "Gale, what's going on? I've never seen Madge as upset as she is today. She tried to smile and play it off but I can read Madge better than she thinks."

I take a deep breath – this is the ultimate question that has gone through my head – how much should I share with Rory? I don't want to scare him but if anything goes wrong I want him to be prepared. I have no doubts that Madge will always take care of all of them. It's amazing that I've fallen so deeply in love with Madge that I've gone from detesting her to loving her absolutely. She broke through all my barriers – even the barrier of pride. It's startling even to me that there was a time I used to worry about Madge spending her money on my family and now I just know that she will be the one to take care of them if anything happens to me. It's because I know we're not a charity case to her – we are her family and she is a part of our family.

Rory waits patiently for me. I finally look back at him and say, "There are a lot of things going on in the mines. Tomorrow is not just a regular day of work. I think everything will be fine. But if it's not I want you to always trust Madge. Dad trusted her and I trust her."

I look expectantly at Rory because this is the moment I'll know if my little brother is ready or not if anything happens to me. Rory stares me down but in the end he passes my test as he hugs me and says, "I trust Madge…I trust you. Be safe down there. Just remember how much we love you and need you." He doesn't ask any questions. I hug Rory and I've never been prouder or sadder ever before. I'm proud because of the man my little brother is becoming – the man he will become if anything happens to me. Between Rory and Madge I know that Posy, Vick and Ma will always be taken care of. I'm sad because my twelve-year-old brother has grown up faster than I wanted him too. I'm glad I had this conversation with Rory because it has only steeled my nerves for tomorrow. We have to bring a change because no one should have to live in a world where a twelve-year-old boy may have to become a man overnight.

Madge sits on my bed waiting for me to come home. I know now what it would feel like to come home to Madge and the fuzzy image of our little house with the big garden, near a waterfall takes physical shape in my head. Madge throws herself into my arms as soon as I close the door. I kiss her and tell her the plan that Oran and I came up with as well as my conversation with Rory. She also tells me everything she's learned since I left her. Darius told her that my crew is assigned to Mine #36 – right next to the mine that will be blown up. A different crew is assigned to #37. Thankfully, her conversation with Darius works well with our plans for tomorrow. We have just one day – tomorrow - to save the lives of twelve miners – that's how many are in one crew. Who am I kidding – it's not just twelve lives but it's the lives of all the people dependent on each one of those twelve miners. I have no idea but now I wonder how many of the families of the miners that died with my dad are still alive. Katniss' family and my family survived because we both hunted illegally to feed our families – what happened to the other ten families?

I've become spoiled because the only way I get decent sleep is when Madge is in my arms. I wonder what Ma would think about that and chuckle at the thought of the lecture that conversation would bring about. I wake up in the morning with Madge in my arms; she has the most brilliant smile on her face. I smile back at her because it's hard not to. The fire in her eyes is back – there is no doubt, she is my greatest strength. I kiss Madge because I want to live in this moment and because I can never get enough of her.

As I'm walking out the door Madge says, "I love you and I believe in you. I'll see you tonight. I'll be here when you come home."

"I love you too. See you tonight," I say as I smile and walk out. I know that her smile and my promise to see her tonight will get me through the day today.

I find Posy snuggled with Rory on the sofa. I pick her up because there just isn't enough room for both of them on our little battered sofa. I carry Posy into my room and lay her beside Madge. I kiss both of them goodbye and leave the house before I lose my nerve.

When I get to the mines, I check in with the peacekeepers as is our normal practice. _Why have I never realized before that the peacekeepers never go down in the mines? They stay above ground – which means the mines are completely ours!_ I also notice that Cray is present today. He has a clipboard in hand and he is giving instructions to our head miner, Earc. I assume he is re-assigning the crews in preparation for tomorrow's explosion.

Oran is not only our crew supervisor but he also heads up the supervisors from four other crews. Our five mining crews make up one mining colony – we are colony #9. There are roughly twenty mining colonies. Our colony is assigned to the area where the explosion will occur. Our crew will be in the mine next to the mine that will be blown up – meaning there could just as easily be casualties in our crew as well – there's always a possibility of cave-ins in the nearby mines. Aiden's crew, which includes Bristol, will be in the mine that will explode.

Oran takes our colony to the area of the mines we are assigned to. He steps up as he always does to give information about a different work area. This time he candidly says, "I have information that there will be an explosion in Mine #37 tomorrow – that's Aiden's crew." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Thom grab Bristol's hand. My anger at Snow flares.

Oran continues, "I have a plan and I want to know how many of you are willing to support me in my efforts to thwart the explosion? Before you answer, I want you to know that I will not judge anyone for not helping or taking the day off tomorrow. I have shared the news with you and I want you to do what is right for each one of you. Preventing the explosion will be our message to the Capitol that they cannot always only take from us. But remember staying home and not dying as they planned will also send the same message. So now, with a show of hand, I would like to see who's with me."

I raise my hand immediately and it's hard to tell whose hand went up first – mine or Thom's. Within a couple of minutes every single miner in our colony has raised their hand. We are a tired, overworked bunch - we are not deserters though; we don't leave one of our own behind just to save ourselves. Oran smiles and explains the plan to everyone. This will be our first planned act of rebellion and my mind is consumed with what we could do to rebel in District 12 if we got all twenty colonies to work together.

There are no peacekeepers down here to keep track of our work; there is no one here to monitor us. It is mind-boggling that the miners haven't rebelled earlier. But until today I had also failed to see all these signs – our work and the need for survival trump all other thoughts down here.

Thom, Aiden, Oran, the other three crew supervisors, and I use our pick axes to start breaking through the east wall in Mine #37. A few are assigned to doing the actual mining work in Mine #39 and #35. Thom and I both insisted that Bristol go with that group. The rest of our colony is assigned to break away big rocks and then carry them to the entrance of Mine #37. The wall is thick and our progress is slow with just a pick axe. By the time we started it was almost seven in the morning. After six hours we finally start to see some water seep through the east wall. I don't know whether to be happy that we finally did it or terrified that this mine could be filled with raging water at any time.

The crew working with the big rocks has made a significant amount of progress. Oran finds Earc to show him the water seeping through the east wall of Mine #37. It is clear that Earc doesn't know anything about the explosion; he was only given the re-assignment information. Earc spends an excruciating amount of time inspecting the oozing water. Finally he instructs us to use the rocks to close up Mine #37 – just as we had hoped. Darius had told Madge that Thread was very explicit that the explosion could only take place in Mine #37 so if that mine is flooded and boarded off there won't be an explosion. At least that was our thought process. Oran came up with the plan. In his twenty-two years of working in the mines, he had seen a few mines begin to flood that needed to be permanently closed off. I had not realized this until I saw the map in the stone cabin but the mines do not go under the District. They actually travel East under the woods – towards the ocean. The amount of water that could flood the mines is unbelievable.

The wall to block off the mine has to be worked from both sides to make sure it is waterproof. A part of the east wall breaks off completely and the water begins to rush into the mine. We pick up our pace of building the wall. Thom, Oran, Aiden and I are the only ones left inside Mine #37 by the time the wall is halfway done – the water in the mine is up to our knees. No matter how much we pick up our pace, the water rushes in faster. With the water rushing in so quickly we have to build the wall up – not sideways. By the time the water rises to our waist, the wall is only built up to our chest. Aiden and Thom have to leave now because they are both stocky and they won't be able to get through if we build anymore of the wall. Bristol calls out from the other end of the wall wanting to trade places with me but I would never allow that to happen. My life is not more important than anyone else in here. Oran and I work quickly. The water is up to our chest, we stand up on rocks to build up the wall. The water starts gushing in even faster. Our head light goes out and we are completely in the dark; the water is up to my mouth now.

Now this is starting to feel like a suicidal mission; I don't see how Oran and I can get out of here. We have to finish the wall – the water is rushing in too fast now. At this rate all the mines will be completely flooded within a few hours killing hundreds of people. I take a moment to think about everyone in my family, especially Posy and Madge. I think they would all understand that I wasn't being reckless just responsible.

I bend down to pick up more rocks and suddenly Oran lifts me on his shoulders and throws me out of the very small opening left at the top. A lot of water flows with me as the floor outside the mines get covered in water up to our ankles; it is rising quickly even out here. Oran must be completely under the water by now. Thom and several others catch me and only moments later the water stops as Oran must have put the last rock in place. On the way out of Mine #37, several rocks scraped all along my body. I have cuts and bruises and a big gash on the back of my head. I feel dizzy and when I realize that Oran isn't coming out, I vomit. Several of the others thicken the wall from outside by placing several stones to make sure the water doesn't flood the remaining mines.

Thom holds me up and with tears in his eyes he says, "I think Oran knew he wouldn't get out when he initially came up with the plan." Now that I think about it – that makes sense. One person was always going to have to stay back to finish the wall. _That should've been me_. Guilt and anger flood me. Thom walks me into Mine #35, which at this point is empty. He deserves the truth and in a rush I tell him everything.

"It should've been me," I cry into my hands.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gale. We have a long fight ahead of us and you can't belittle Oran's sacrifice with your guilt. Who knows how many of us are going to have to give our life for our freedom. If I die, I want you to continue fighting for me – don't cry for me. Yes, we lost a good man today. You and I will never forget him. Think of how many people are alive because of Oran's sacrifice. Think of what this means – it is a first organized rebellious act by the miners. We can do this, Gale!"

Thom wraps his towel around my head and we all walk out somberly. We've achieved something big for the first time and we've lost a brother along the way. Earc heads off to meet with Cray and the Mayor to update them on today's events. Thom walks me home. I have some cuts and bruises but my uniform protected most of my body well. My head wound has stopped bleeding by the time I make it home and I'm thankful that my state is not such that it will scare my mother or my siblings. _Madge will be a different story._

Rory must have been waiting outside because he rushes over to us when we're still a few hundred feet away from home. He doesn't say anything or ask any questions. He hugs me and tells Thom that he's got me. I still feel dizzy just thinking about Oran so it's hard for me to walk without support. The relief on his face to see me is reason enough to push some of the guilt to the back of my mind.

Ma hugs me tightly as soon as I walk in. Madge is here and from the look of her clothes it seems she's been here all day. Ma obviously knows something about today but she doesn't say anything or ask any questions in front of the kids. I'm thankful for that. It's bad enough that Rory is growing up too quickly; I still want to shield Posy and Vick for as long as I can.

Ma gathers all the kids; as if this was just another day she says, "Gale, why don't you clean up? The kids and I just have to make a short laundry run and we'll be back in about an hour." She hands me a folded piece of paper before she leaves.

I pull Madge into my arms as soon as they are out the door. Madge and I kiss for a long time, laying all our relief, fear and guilt out in the open. I finally find the words and the courage to tell her everything that happened while Madge cleans my cuts with a washcloth.

I open the paper Ma gave me and freeze instantly. It's a note from Oran; he must have left it with Ma this morning.

_Gale, I knew your dad well and I know that he would have been proud of the man you've become even without his daily guidance. I have no doubt that one day we'll win our freedom from the Capitol. I never wanted to have kids because I couldn't fathom bringing someone else into this world. But when I see you, I realize that I was wrong. I would be proud to have a son like you. There are parts of my plan that I have not shared with you and if you're reading this note then I know that I didn't make it out alive. I don't want you to feel guilty, betrayed or sad in any way. I don't have a son to carry my dreams forward but I hope you will do it for me just as much as you will do it for your dad. If we've succeeded in thwarting the explosion, I want you to celebrate not be sad. If we didn't succeed, I still want you to celebrate because there is no doubt in my mind that we achieved something if not our goal. Keep fighting – don't ever give up! Oran_

I take a bath to clean up properly and by the time I fully clean up, Ma and the kids have returned. Posy sits in Madge's lap at our little table telling her everything about the hour-long laundry run. I smile at the two of them and take my seat next to Madge. Everyone in my family accepts Madge as part of our family – she may not be a Hawthorne but there's no doubt in anyone's mind that one day she will be.

Madge spends the night on Thursday night and again on Friday night. Friday in the mines is a somber day because of Oran but there are no explosions and no deaths. I get the feeling that Madge is afraid to let me out of her sights so I do what I can to lessen her fear. She's never been clingy before and I feel the same way about her clinginess as she does about mine. She had once told me, _I like clingy_. My friends would laugh if they found out, I've never liked clingy before but I've also never been in love before. In the past, I've always needed space and with Madge I don't want any space left between us.

On Saturday morning, I'm surprised to see Madge's friend, Corn, at the entrance of the mine. Everyone in my colony has been pulled off to the side; once I reach the entrance, I'm pulled off to the side too. Erac, Cray, Darius and the Mayor are here as well.

Once our entire colony - minus Oran - has gathered, we are introduced to our new crew supervisor. It's Adler from our crew; Aiden takes over Oran's responsibilities as the head of our colony. Our crew is left at eleven and I'm glad because Oran is irreplaceable. Corn informs us in his Capitol accent and with his Capitol flare that he has been sent by President Snow to investigate the incident in Mine #37 on Thursday. I'm sure Snow wants to make sure that it was just a coincidence that that mine flooded. To the credit of everyone in our crew, no one says anything other than that it happened quickly. Aiden's crew was working in that mine when they saw water coming through the east wall. Aiden explains that he followed protocol and informed Oran and Erac right away. After that the entire colony worked quickly to build a barricade to close off that mine. Oran's name is mentioned because he got trapped and died. No other names are mentioned – there were no heroes; no one's name is brought to the Capitol's attention. This is yet another form of my colony rebelling against the Capitol. No one gives Corn any other information. Though I have a feeling, unofficially, Madge will share the truth with him later.

I assume Corn will investigate Cray and Darius as well. I probably won't see Madge as long as Corn is here. We've both decided to be more discreet about the time we spend together. We need to let this incident die down before any eyebrows can be raised. Madge's plans for Corn's visits are to spend a lot of time at Peeta's house with Corn.

Hunting with Katniss on Sunday is uneventful. She carries on the same as she has the past couple of weeks. A part of me wants to shake her and say, 'You're not the only one hurting. You're not the only one that feels guilt for surviving or the only one that's lost a friend.' But in the end I don't say anything to her. Not because I don't want to or because I trust Haymitch – but because I trust Madge.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	34. Snow, Finnick & Johanna

**A/N: Major MJ spoilers in here!**

* * *

**Madge**

Time passes quickly. Since the mine disaster that killed Oran, everything else has been quiet in our District. It took me a while to be able to let Gale out of my sight; sometimes I used to have an anxiety attack in the middle of the day just thinking of him being down in the mines. He used to tease me that I had become one of _those_ clingy types of girlfriends. Gale and I continue to spend time with each other whenever we can. Hazelle has been a lot more open with knowingly letting me spend the night at their house. Rory has been a champ about it – always taking the sofa to give Gale and me some privacy. Every Saturday night in the shed, alone with Gale, is still my favorite time of the week. Somehow Gale and I continue to push the limits of our physical relationship without going all the way; he is consistently late for hunting on Sundays. A part of me wishes that Katniss would ask him why because I know he would tell her the truth but she never asks.

My sweetest image of Gale comes to mind as I brush out my hair…it's as if it just happened yesterday even though it was a couple of months ago on a Sunday night.

_Gale walks in much later than I thought and he has Posy in his arms. She throws herself at me as soon as she sees me, "Princess Madge! Guess what I'm having a sleepover with you today too." I raise my eyebrow at Gale and he shrugs as he says, "I waited till everyone fell asleep. But this little monster was waiting for me by the front door. She asked me if I was going for a sleepover with Princess Madge and then insisted on having one with her princess too. So it was either bring her or not come at all." Posy gives him her most confused look and asks, "Why wouldn't you come at all? We can't leave the princess here by herself." We all laugh and Gale says, "No we can't!" Posy authoritatively tells Gale which side of the bed he's going to sleep on then she tells me to sleep on the other side and finally she climbs in between us. I laugh and she tells me it's time to go to sleep. I rub my fingers through Posy's hair until she falls asleep. Gale whispers, "She's never had this before. She's never slept in between her parents since my dad died before she was even born." I rub my hand over his cheek and say, "When I was her age, I used to climb into bed with my parents all the time. I always had an excuse ready for why I needed to be in their bed." Gale laughs and says, "Me too. I loved snuggling up against my dad – especially in the winter – his body was always warm, like a heater." I smile and say, "Like yours? I may get cold tonight." Gale gets an impish look and says, "I'd be happy to come over there and keep you warm." Horrified I sit up quickly and say, "Don't you dare! Not with Posy here." Gale laughs and says, "Relax, Madge. I'm kidding." Gale slides his hot feet up to my cold ones and soon enough we both fall asleep along with Posy. I wake up in the middle of the night freezing. Posy's kicked off the blanket and she's rolled up into a ball – plastered to Gale's chest. Gale has his arm around her protectively, lovingly. My heart skips a beat at that image; Gale constantly worries about Posy not knowing their father – he worries about filling his shoes. If only he could see what I see right now then he'd know how well he's filling those shoes. I lean over and kiss both their cheeks. This is yet another image of Gale that's etched in my brain forever._

We've had to stop spending Sunday nights in the shed since then because Hazelle warned us that if we still wanted to keep our relationship a secret then it was a bad idea to let Posy sleep with us. I hate the pretending and not being able to yell off the top of my lungs that I love Gale Hawthorne. But when I look at Posy and her innocence I know why we have to keep our love a secret. We need to win the rebellion so little girls like Posy don't lose their father before they even come into this world. Gale often brings all three of them to the shed on Sunday to play on the 'wii.' Posy hasn't figured out that he may come to the shed other nights. I smile at her innocence.

I've been teaching Rory the guitar and Vick the piano. I enjoy my time with them; Gale has been more and more forthcoming with letting me do things for his family. Sometimes I bring Posy home with me during the day – she's been a constant source of entertainment for my mom. Mom's body is beginning to adapt to the additional morphine though she has more bad days than good ones. She's not as worried about me anymore – she adores Gale.

My friendship with Peeta and Gale's friendship with Katniss remain awkward at best. My friendship with Katniss, on the other hand, has evolved a bit – just superficially though. When she had first returned from the games I had wanted to tell her about me and Gale. I remember, one day I had steeled my nerves to tell her about us. Katniss and I had gone for a walk. Before we began anything else, I had said, "Katniss, there is something I need to tell you and I want you to keep an ope…" Katniss had interrupted me right away; she had put her hand up and said, "Please Madge, don't tell me anything. I need this friendship with you and I don't want to talk about anything." Then Katniss hadn't visited me for days. One day she had shown up again and continued our friendship as if nothing had changed.

I know that's just the way she is – Katniss doesn't deal well with emotions. After that, I've never tried to talk to her about anything serious. We talk about my piano and we talk about her pretty dresses. Sometimes she tells me about being out in the woods. She's even invited me with her out in the woods. I know we're friends but it doesn't feel like a real friendship. I understand why Gale constantly questions his friendship with her; she has a way of pushing everyone away. I also know that neither one of us will ever desert her because I know she cares about both of us. Katniss needs to come to terms with the games and I let her have her space. My understanding and my support are all I can give her for now.

Corn has diligently visited me every few weeks for the past few months. His dad has made contact with the President of District 13; for now they are not too forthcoming with their help. They want something big in exchange for their help. I_s humankind really tainted such that we won't even help another without a selfish gain?_ For now Corn is our only link to the Capitol. Haymitch will be there soon at the end of the Victory Tour. As far as everyone in the Capitol knows, Corn and I are utterly in love with each other.

Gale and I spent last night in the shed – I won't be able to sleep in his arms for a while now. In fact, I won't see him for a whole week. I am wearing a dress that Corn brought for me last time he came; according to Capitol standards it's a simple dress – it's more extravagant than anything else I own. I think Gale would love this dress; it hugs my body tightly and has a very flattering cut. Even I have to praise Corn for having the eye for knowing what would look best on me. I've left my hair down just the way Gale likes it even though I won't see him during the day. Since I'm not supposed to leave till tomorrow, I have no doubt he'll figure out a way to see me tonight.

I hear voices downstairs and make my way down to greet our guests from the Capitol. Corn will be one of them. To say I'm shocked by our guest that first greets me would be an understatement.

"Margaret Undersee, you are much more beautiful than your pictures," exclaims President Snow. I wasn't expecting the President to come himself. I don't think he's ever visited District 12 before. He is an intimidating man with his beady eyes but I won't let him get to me.

I shake his extended hand and say, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I have diligently followed you for the last four years; some could even say I'm obsessed with you. I've never looked more forward to meeting anyone than you." I give him my sweetest smile as he hands me a white rose. This is the man I despise and want to kill. Corn smoothly comes up to my side and slides his arm around me. He kisses my cheek as he says, "I missed you, babe."

I turn to Corn as if I can't keep my eyes off him and say, "I missed you too. I'm excited about tomorrow."

Snow turns to my father and says, "Your daughter has more brains and beauty than you. She has her priorities straight. Perhaps she's like her mother. How is the lovely Mrs. Undersee?" Corn tightens his grip around my waist which is a good thing because the mention of my mother on Snow's tongue makes me want to rip it out of his mouth.

Snow turns his attention back to me and says, "Margaret, I'm happy you will be joining my birthday celebration tomorrow night. You're in for quite a treat. In fact I have a surprise for you. I plan to take you and Corn to the Capitol with me in my hovercraft. But first, I have to visit my newest victors. Can you be ready to leave in an hour?"

I nod and Snow leaves. I collapse against Corn for just a moment before I run up to my room to finish my packing and write Gale a note to tell him that I'm leaving today – not tomorrow. It'll be my first trip to the Capitol. I've been scared about it but Corn has reassured me that he won't leave my side. He has a lot to share with me, a lot of people he wants me to meet – all who work for the rebellion. I'll also interview for a few jobs to see which position would be best for me. It seems I'll be expected to live in the Capitol full time after my 18th birthday; Corn has negotiated that much with Snow on my behalf.

The hovercraft delivers us at the Capitol in just a few short hours unlike the day and a half it takes on the train. Snow had come back from the Victor's Village in a foul mood. My bet is on Katniss – that she is the one that put him in a bad mood. Katniss doesn't play by anyone else's rules. Maybe Haymitch is right and it's best to leave Katniss alone – let her lead the rebellion on her own terms. Snow's hovercraft is very luxurious yet I've never been more uncomfortable. Sensing my unease, Corn locks us both in a bedroom for a couple of hours – where he reads and I sleep – Gale and I had stayed up kissing all night.

From the hovercraft's landing port, a car takes us directly to Corn's apartment. Corn lives in a tall building – buildings in the Capitol are much taller than the ones in the District. I've seen enough pictures of the Capitol to not be totally surprised. We ride an elevator to the 23rd floor – the top floor – of the building. Even the building's lobby is elegant. As soon as we step off the elevator, a uniformed attendant greets us and hands me a huge bouquet of red roses. When I look at Corn, he shrugs and says, "For the love of my life." _We've got to keep up with the appearances, I suppose_.

Corn gives me a tour of his lavish four-bedroom apartment. He had informed me earlier that his apartment is not bugged so we are free to talk as we wish inside the walls of his apartment. I've never seen furnishings like this but it doesn't hold a candle to the simple house I want with Gale – the one I've been picturing in my head ever since we first discussed it. Corn shows me _my_ bedroom; he has furnished this room to my liking – it's very different from the rest of his 'over-the-top' apartment. The closet and dressers are full of clothes; I have no doubt everything will fit me perfectly. I want to be strong; I don't want to cry but I can't help myself. This is where I'll be living for who knows how long. I miss Gale already and it's only been a day since I saw him.

Corn knocks on my door; he walks in with the most beautiful green dress I've ever seen. "This is for you for tonight's party. Do you like it?"

I smile and say, "Thank you, it's beautiful." In the last couple of months, I've spent a lot of time with Corn but this still feels awkward. This is a lot more intimate. Up until now I had only spent time with Corn in District 12 – on my turf.

The dress hugs my entire body tightly and goes down all the way to my ankles. It's completely backless with a halter top and a very low cut front. Little green jewels are encrusted throughout the dress. Katniss' dresses, which I had thought were the most beautiful, don't even hold a candle to this one. A stylist has put my hair up with a few ringlets framing my face. I look very grown up.

When I come out to the den Corn says, "You look beautiful, Madge."

"I don't feel like myself. I feel completely out of place in this dress," I say. Corn takes me by my hand and leads me to a wall of mirrors.

He says, "Look at us, we are beautiful together. We look like a power couple that will be the envy of the party tonight."

I step away from Corn; once again all this feels a little too intimate to me. Corn reaches for my hand and I pull it back. He sighs deeply and asks, "Madge, what is troubling you?"

I turn away from him as my ears burn with embarrassment. "I know we're friends but this feels a little too intimate to me. I know you've told me that you're in love with someone and you know how I feel about Gale but still…," I trail off. Corn comes around and eyes me thoughtfully. I'm embarrassed under his intense stare; I blurt out, "Don't look at me like that."

Corn turns me around to look at the mirror again as he says, "Madge, I look at you as if you were my little sister. I've never had siblings and you bring about this urge inside me to take care of you and protect you but in a platonic way. I have female friends and I've never had this urge to take care of them in anyway. I've thought about it and that is what makes the most sense to me…you're like a little sister I always wanted and never had. I know in public we have to pretend to be a couple but you don't ever have to worry about anything around me or my motives behind any action. When we are together, everything I'll do will be to protect you. You can always speak your mind freely around me. Do you think you could look at me like an older brother?"

I look up in the mirror and for the first time I see the man standing next to me. When he comes to District 12, Corn is always dressed colorfully as we've come to expect of the people from the Capitol. But today I see a tall man with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes and perfectly beautiful skin. Corn has on a black tuxedo with an emerald color bowtie and cummerbund. I smile, nod and say, "We do look like the perfect power couple. And yes, I can look at you like a big brother. I've always wanted a sibling too." Corn hugs me lightly and I feel better. I'm ready to take on this party and meet the powerful people of the Capitol.

As we walk out Corn says, "I'm sorry about the dress but my grandfather's personal stylist picked both our outfits. You look beautiful in it and a little ways into the party, you can wear my jacket if you still feel uncomfortable. Come on, we're supposed to meet my dad and grandfather for a private drink before the party."

"Margaret Undersee, you look absolutely ravishing." Snow exclaims with a kiss to both my cheeks. I hold the urge to vomit – he smells of roses and blood. I lock eyes with Corn for just a moment and he shrugs behind Snow.

Snow continues, "I expect Corn has explained our relationship and the seriousness of the secrecy?" I nod and he continues, "Now Miss Undersee I believe you're smart enough to know how fiercely I love and protect my family. So you understand that I will go to **_all lengths_** to keep my relationship with Corn a secret in order to protect him." He's openly threatening me to intimidate me. I may have been just a little intimidated if I hadn't caught Corn's roll of the eye at that threat. I smile and nod to Snow.

Snow produces a velvet box from behind him and opens it to show me a hideously gaudy emerald and diamond necklace. "Welcome to the family, Margaret," he says as he clasps the necklace around my neck. His fingers are cold as ice and they send a shiver down my spine. "You and Corn have a very bright future ahead of yourselves. Perhaps in another 50 years or so, I will hand the reigns of Panem over to the two of you," Snow says as he takes a step back from me to admire the necklace on me.

Plutarch Heavensbee, Corn's dad, envelops me in a warm, fatherly hug that I'm extremely gracious for after Snow's cold, repulsive touch. Snow claps his hand and two men appear with a large mirror in their hands. I touch the awful necklace around my neck and thank Snow. Corn once again stands near me and slides his arm around my waist. This time I don't feel uncomfortable by that gesture – I know it is to keep Snow away from me.

"I am happy to see your appreciation for my gift. I have another surprise for you. Another gift…," Snow says. _I'm not sure I want any more surprises._ Once again Snow claps his hands and this time a beautiful man dressed in a black tuxedo walks into the room. To call this man beautiful doesn't do him any justice – sea green eyes, golden skin, bronze-colored hair, and a tall athletic build. I can see the muscles even through his tuxedo. I blush immediately as realization hits me – it's Finnick Odair, the most gorgeous man in all of Panem.

Finnick walks up to me, takes my hand in his, and kisses – more like licks – my hand as he says, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Undersee. I'm looking forward to our time together." Finnick stands up straight again and I blush even deeper; he's quite the flirt. Behind him Corn rolls his eyes at my reaction to the gorgeous Finnick Odair and I squash the urge to swat Corn.

Snow rudely dismisses Finnick and as soon as he's out the door, Corn pouts and says, "What about me, grandfather? This is just a gift for Margaret."

Snow laughs and says, "Yours is a bit more difficult to obtain. I don't understand your fascination to that one."

I'm confused by their exchange and have no idea what they're talking about. Corn says, "I like them feisty and they don't get any feistier than her."

Snow smiles and says, "Your present is waiting downstairs for you. You have forty-eight hours." Corn shakes Snow's hand to thank him.

The party is in Snow's mansion and there are only a handful of people present. Apparently, this is the gathering of all of Snow's immediate cabinet members – most likely all part of his family. Finnick and his date are the only ones not from the Capitol. Finnick and his date make a gorgeous couple too. She has spiky dark hair with the biggest, brownest eyes I've ever seen. She's beautiful but she has the 'don't mess with me' attitude perfected. With the ferocious look on her face, she looks dangerous. I recognize her too – Johanna Mason – she IS dangerous. Just as Finnick's known for his good looks, Johanna is known for her abrasive attitude.

Corn begins to introduce us when I interrupt him and say, "You're Johanna Mason, the victor from District 7."

"No kidding, brainless," she replies harshly. She doesn't shake my hand.

Corn clears his throat and says, "Johanna, this is Margaret Undersee, my girlfriend…the love of my life." Johanna turns to me and if looks could kill, I'd be dead on the spot. _What is her problem, anyway?_

Johanna turns to leave and Corn catches her wrist. He takes my hand in his other hand and offers it to Finnick as he says, "Finnick, would you mind keeping Margaret company? I'd like to have a word with Miss Mason here." I catch Finnick roll his eyes as he takes my hand. Corn and Johanna disappear into the dancing crowd. I meet everyone at the party but either Corn or Finnick are at my side at all times. Johanna has stayed clear of me since our introduction. I have a lot of questions running through my mind but I wouldn't dare ask Corn anything here. I can't wait to get back to his apartment.

At the end of the night, I'm surprised when Finnick and Johanna get in our car. I like them but I can't wait to be alone with Corn so I can bombard him with all my questions. I know Johanna and Finnick are working for the rebellion but I have no idea how much they know. For instance, no one knows Corn's connection to Snow other than me. _Hopefully we're just dropping them off along the way._ But my hopes are squashed when Johanna and Finnick follow us into Corn's apartment.

After a while I realize that Johanna and Finnick are not going anywhere so I change into more comfortable clothes. I don't know how I had missed it earlier but there's a note on one of my end tables, labeled, "Margaret Undersee."

**_Dear Margaret, Cinna and I had been designing outfits for you for the last 2 years (even before we were appointed District 12) anticipating you as a tribute and then a victor. I've enjoyed designing Peeta's clothes but it's just not the same. I hope you like the collection I've created for you. Don't be mad at Corn if you don't like it, he gave me full reign on everything for you. I look forward to meeting you at the end of the Victory Tour. Yours, Portia_**

When I come back out, Corn is in deep conversation with both Johanna and Finnick; when he sees me standing off to the side, he stands up and invites me into their group on the sofa. _I'm supposed to be Corn's girlfriend so I should act the part of the hostess_. Johanna's looks and attitude towards me grows more and more hostile but I have no idea what her problem is. She follows me quietly into the kitchen – almost giving me a heart attack when I turn around and nearly knock her down. "Is there anything I can get you?" I ask politely.

Johanna tries to slap me and I block it at the last minute. She shrugs, turns around and walks out of the kitchen. I follow her out fuming with anger. When I catch up to her in the den, I ask, "What was that? What is your problem with me?"

Corn stands up and puts himself in between us, "Whoa, what is going on here?"

Johanna says, "I'm going to bed." She marches off into Corn's bedroom and slams the door shut. I'm even more confused.

"Oh no! **_SHE_** is your girlfriend," I blurt out as soon as realization hits me.

Corn and Finnick laugh. Corn says, "Let's talk in the morning." He turns to me and continues, "Need anything before I turn in?" I shake my head into a 'no.' Corn sighs deeply and follows Johanna into his bedroom.

I'm about to call it a night as well when Finnick grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the sofa, "Sit, we have a lot to discuss." Just as I sit, we hear a loud noise from Corn's bedroom.

It is obvious Johanna has thrown something big across the room. "I guess she's really mad at him."

Finnick laughs and says, "Johanna is Johanna. Corn's got a lot of explaining to do. She doesn't let people in – not after the way she lost everything…everyone! I think she's beginning to fall for Corn but she'll never admit it to herself or him. She's never been in love so she has no idea. At the party, Corn tried to get a reaction out of her by introducing you as his girlfriend and the love of his life. He's now got to deal with her anger. This display of jealousy and anger is about as close as she'll come to telling him she likes him too."

_Poor Corn…poor Johanna._ Finnick explains to me how Snow sells him to the highest bidders and I finally understand what Snow meant when he told me that Finnick was another gift for me. I blush as soon as I realize what it meant. Corn had warned me about open prostitution in the Capitol. I've heard of Cray – our head peacekeeper – propositioning girls in the District but I never thought Snow would prostitute the Victors. I'm horrified for Finnick and the life he leads. I understand now exactly why he went to Haymitch. I squeeze Finnick's hand and ask, "Who's Snow holding over your head?" Finnick must be doing this to protect someone he loves – I still have that much faith left in humanity.

"Annie Cresta!" Finnick exclaims. I'm surprised at how forthcoming Finnick is with his secrets but then he reminds me that he knows me well since Haymitch has told Finnick everything about me. "I'm surprised how much you look like Maysilee; I've seen her picture in Haymitch's wallet for years. For the last couple of years I've pinned hopes of a future with Annie on you, Madge," he says seriously. He continues, "The last time I tried to say no to Snow, he had my brother reaped into the games and killed. My brother and Annie were best friends and they were reaped together. My brother made me promise that I would bring Annie home. When he was axed in the arena, Annie suffered a mental breakdown. I did what I had to, to bring her home for my brother's sake. Then she just snuck up on me and we both fell hopelessly in love with each other."

I smile and squeeze Finnick's hand again, "I know a thing or two about being hopelessly in love." Finnick and I share our stories about Annie and Gale; I realize that Finnick is in pain but he's a good guy and very easy to talk to. Thanks to Snow all four of us are on lockdown for the next forty-eight hours. I tell Finnick as much as I can about Katniss and Peeta. Eventually Finnick falls asleep on the sofa and I go to my room after covering him up with a blanket.

I've known of Snow's evils but meeting Finnick reinforces my belief that we need to win this rebellion. Other than Snow, no one in Panem is happy. Finnick must have made it to a bedroom at some point because I find only Johanna in the den in the morning. She's dressed in one of Corn's t-shirts and I no longer find her intimidating now that I know her hostility towards me was only borne out of her jealousy.

She follows me with her eyes as I walk into the kitchen. I prepare two cups of coffee, she eyes me carefully so I say, "One for me and one for my love, just the way he likes it."

"You can't go in Corn's bedroom, he's not dressed," Johanna says, grabbing my arm.

I shrug and say, "Nothing I haven't seen before. He's spent a lot of time in my house." It's probably not a good idea to goad Johanna but I have to stake my ground with her. I won't let her intimidate me.

Johanna hits the bottom of the cup hard and if there was any coffee in there it would have spilled all over me. The empty cup bounces up in the air and shatters as it hits the floor. Johanna eyes the empty cup and then moves her eyes up to my face. I start laughing – I can't hold it in anymore. Just a few seconds later Johanna starts laughing too. Before we know it we're both laughing so hard that we can't stop. Corn and Finnick come out of their bedrooms rubbing their eyes. After a concerned look shared in between them, Corn comes closer to us and asks, "Madge? Johanna? Is everything alright?"

Johanna sobers up and answers, "Yeah its fine. Your little girlfriend is alright."

"Madge, that's quite a compliment coming from Johanna," Finnick says carefully moving towards us to lead us out of the area with broken ceramic on the floor.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "It was fun making Johanna jealous." Corn eyes me as if it's not smart to say something like that.

"I don't get jealous, brainless," Johanna says to me but she smiles so I know that we are okay. I think I may just have gained a friend today though I'll have to remind myself not to say that to Johanna. She seems to want to keep everyone at arm's length; I wonder what Snow did to wound her so deeply. I sigh, _hopefully she'll at least admit to Corn one day that she loves him._

For two days, the four of us spend a lot of time together planning for the rebellion. We plan out many different scenarios for the rebellion – with and without the help of District 13. The current districts have so little to offer that I'm not sure what 13 could want from us. The four of us have become good friends and for the first time I know what it feels like to have real friends. This would be perfect if Gale could be here too. I know Finnick misses Annie as well. Gale has not only been my boyfriend but also my best friend for the last seven months but here I've bonded with Johanna and for the first time I have a real girlfriend. She's still abrasive but we sat up the last two nights talking and catching up. We shared all our secrets. I told her all about Gale and she can't wait to meet him. After I finished describing him in detail, she's started referring to him as 'handsome,' instead of Gale.

Corn is in love with Johanna and I think she is in love with him too but she'll never admit it and he'll never say it to her; I can tell that it breaks his heart to see her in pain. _Maybe one day they'll be able to tell each other they love the other._

I'm sad the day Johanna and Finnick have to leave. Corn meets Snow to update him on my time with Finnick Odair and convinces him that I am a natural to life in the Capitol and in Snow's administration. I'm happy I didn't have to be present at that meeting. Snow decides to give me the job of "setting up Victors' appointments with Capitol officials." Since I know exactly what that means, it disgusts me but now is not the time to go against Snow. Corn assures me that job assignment means Snow trusts me. Corn fully lives up to the role of an older brother during my time in the Capitol and now I fully understand why Rory is so afraid of losing Gale.

Corn begs Snow for another twenty-four hours of Finnick and Johanna's time before I have to go back to District 12. On my last day in the Capitol, Finnick and Johanna come again and I know something major has happened – the look on Finnick's face says it all.

* * *

**A/N: I know there isn't a lot of Gale/Madge fluff in here but I promise next chapter will have a lot as Gale and Madge re-unite after being apart for a week. So...does Finnick have good or bad news? Do you like the Madge/Johanna friendship? Corn as a brotherly figure?**


	35. Paylor & Coin

**A/N: This is another chapter that is a little AU...see at the bottom for explanation.**

* * *

**Gale**

Katniss left for the Victory tour the same day Madge left for the Capitol. I'm tired of watching the Victory Tour coverage – I don't want to see anything associated with the games. I don't know what Katniss feels for Mellark but even I can tell she's uncomfortable and miserable. I just want to see Madge again. Her dad assured me that she's safe in the Capitol; he's been talking to her every day but I know my restlessness will only go away when I can hold her in my arms.

Madge's train, from the Capitol, gets in at 4 and I'll be cleaned up and waiting for her at the station; I've taken off a couple of hours from work to spend time with her. The train station is empty and Madge is the only one that gets off the train. She gets the brightest smile on her face when she sees me waiting for her and I have to control myself to not run to her and take her in my arms. As she gets off, I sling her bag over my shoulder and we walk out of the train station. She waves back to the train attendants – leave it to Madge to have befriended them.

Just outside the station, I veer her off in the opposite direction of her house; she doesn't question me – she wants me as much as I want her. Finally, when we're behind a tree, I kiss Madge. I kiss her hungrily and pull her close to my body and still can't get her close enough. After several minutes of hungry kisses, the 'I missed yous,' and the 'I love yous' we finally start heading again towards Madge's house.

"You look really nice. Why are you all dressed up?" she questions me on the walk.

I smile and say, "It's a surprise! Let's drop off your stuff at home, we have somewhere to be."

"Gale, my parents aren't just going to let me leave after being home for only a few moments. Shouldn't I just meet you at the shed in a couple of hours?" she questions.

"They're not home. I'll wait out here for you if you want to change or do anything else. I'm not letting you out of my sight till Monday morning," I tell her. She smiles and I can see her calculating the hours from now – Saturday evening - to Monday morning.

Madge returns in record time; she changed into a beautiful lavender dress but I can't see most of it because her jacket covers it. Even though it's cold out, I can't help myself but take a little detour through her meadow so I can shower her with a few more kisses. I don't dare let her lay down in the grass and mud; _that_ I wouldn't want to have to explain. She's about to question why I'm kissing her in the meadow when we're headed to the shed but she gets easily distracted by my kisses. I want to keep the shed a surprise for her even though it isn't exactly my surprise to give her; I know it will make her happy though.

As we walk in the door, I help Madge with her jacket and I can see the surprise and happiness on her face right away. Madge rushes forward to embrace her mother as she asks, "Mom, what are you doing here? I missed you and I'm so happy to see you here."

Mrs. Undersee hugs her back and says, "Madge, I missed you too. It's no secret you and Gale love each other. When I saw him a couple of days ago, I invited him to a family dinner with us. Of course we can't do it at home so your dad, Karl and Rose set it up in here and daddy carried me out here."

I wait by the door while the three of them have a private moment. Madge hugs and thanks her parents. Then she walks over to me as her mother and father take a seat at the table. She has tears in her eyes and I can't help myself from brushing them away from her eyes. "Thank you," she whispers to me. As she leads me to the table with her parents, she asks, "You saw my mom while I was in the Capitol?"

I shrug, embarrassed, not wanting to answer her question. As we sit down, Mrs. Undersee squeezes my hand and answers Madge, "Honey, Gale came to the house to help when I was given the morphling shot while you were at the Capitol." Madge looks up at me and once again she has tears in her eyes. I give her knee – under the table – a light squeeze. I wouldn't have told her; she does things for my family every day this was the least I could do for her…her family – to be there for her mom when Madge couldn't.

Dinner with Madge's parents is wonderful. The Mayor is a completely different person – relaxed and even funny. They share stories about Madge's childhood. I try to imagine Madge sneaking out of the house for the first time at age 5. Between all my antics and Madge's, we're bound to have very rambunctious children. In my head, I picture metal bars on all the windows; our bedroom is going to have to be right next to the main door so no one tries to sneak out that way. I bring myself back into the conversation so I don't let my thoughts run too wild; not yet, at least, we have a long ways to go before we get there.

Around 10, Mrs. Undersee says, "James, I would like to go home now. I think the kids have a lot to talk about and I'm getting tired."

The Mayor doesn't look happy – probably not happy about leaving Madge here with me. He begins to protest but Mrs. Undersee cuts him off as she says, "We discussed this already." Mrs. Undersee glares at her husband and he cowers beneath her gaze; even I would be scared of that look. The Mayor grudgingly leaves with Mrs. Undersee. Madge and I collapse laughing on the sofa.

As Madge gets up to lock the door to her shed and I throw her futon back to turn it into a bed, I get my first full look at her dress. The dress is light color lavender with shiny dots in a few places; it leaves her shoulders and the top half of her back completely exposed. Madge has the most beautiful skin and I pull her into my arms so I can touch her bare skin. There's a zipper in the back that my fingers are itching to pull down. Madge and I kiss; she takes my button down shirt off and then the t-shirt I wore under it. I can't help myself and I unzip her dress so I can run my hands over her back. My fingers have tangled in her hair and they brush across a button on the back of her neck; I have never seen a button back there so I have no idea of its purpose. I unbutton it without even thinking and Madge's entire dress falls to the ground at her feet. I pull back just a little – surprised. I've only seen Madge in this stage of undress once before – at the waterfall. "I'm ssssorry," I stutter out. I hadn't realized that after I unzipped it, that button was the only thing holding the dress in place.

Madge doesn't say anything but gets tears in her eyes. Before I can fully apologize she says, "Gale, you know how much I love you and I missed you so much that I thought I was going to be ready tonight. But, I…,"

_Oh no!_ I cut her off immediately and I bend down to pick up her dress. I pick up my button down shirt instead; her dress is probably too complicated for me to put back on her. As I start to put the shirt on her, I say, "Madge, please don't. I know you're not ready. I promise I didn't mean to take off your dress. I just didn't realize that undoing that one button would make the entire dress fall off you." I've finished buttoning my shirt on her and I pull her to me.

Madge mumbles into my chest, "I'm sorry, Gale."

I kiss the top of her head and say, "Shh…you don't have anything to be sorry about. I just didn't know. That thought - going all the way tonight - didn't even cross my mind. Madge, I know this isn't the right time for either of us."

Madge looks up at me, we kiss again and we both know that everything is okay…we're still on the same wavelength. I assume when the time is right for us we'll both know it and it will just happen naturally; neither of us will need to plan it.

I pull Madge on the bed next to me and she tells me everything about her entire trip. I hate that Madge had to be exposed to all that ugliness of the Capitol and Snow at her age but she handled herself wonderfully; I'm very proud of her. I think I may even like Corn after she tells me about her sisterly bond with him. I can tell Madge really thinks of him as a brother and she seems to be extremely happy about her friendship with Johanna. I try to picture Johanna but I can't remember her. The thought of Snow touching Madge, buying her gifts - buying sex for her – makes my blood boil but I keep a lid on my temper. I'm proud of Madge for the way she handled herself and I want her to be proud of me too. I silently make a promise to personally make Snow pay for this.

Madge pulls me back to her conversation as she nudges me and says, "I can't wait to introduce you to Johanna. I think you would like her. She still didn't tell me what exactly Snow did to her to wound her so deeply but Finnick told me that it was worse than what they did to Haymitch. Finnick told me to not ask because it was best I was kept away from knowing those kinds of horrors exist in our world." Madge sighs deeply.

I can't find the adequate words to say to Madge but I'm thankful that Johanna and Finnick shielded Madge from whatever those horrors are. Haymitch's entire family was murdered in front of his eyes; I shudder to think what could be worse than that. I don't want to know and I don't want Madge to know either. Since I can't find any words, I kiss her and say, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Gale," she says and snuggles closer to me. She laughs and continues, "Johanna now calls you handsome – she told me that she's never going to call you Gale. She and I are going to continue to correspond through letters that Corn will carry back and forth for us." Madge kisses me and for a long while all conversation between us is suspended as we lose ourselves in each other's kisses.

"Are you ready for the best news from my trip?" she asks me excited.

"The best news is that you're back, you're safe and you're here with me," I reply. She pouts, which makes me laugh. "Okay, that's my best news. Now tell me your best news."

"The best news for the rebellion is that Finnick came back at the end of the week and he told us that Cecila, a Victor from District 8 and their Mayor, Paylor, met with the President of District 13. It's a woman named Coin and instead of calling herself Mayor, she refers to herself as President as if District 13 is its own nation," Madge says as she rolls her eyes. The gesture is so cute that I start laughing regardless of the seriousness of our conversation.

She sits up and asks, "Are you laughing at me?"

I put a serious face on and say, "I wouldn't dare. Please continue."

She gives me an exasperated look but continues, "Coin has agreed to help the rebellion in exchange for the rebels to make her the next President of Panem. I don't trust her because she seems to be out for herself but Coin showed Cecilia and Paylor their resources. Apparently, they've re-built their District under the ground and they have weapons, hovercrafts and all the other necessary resources to fight a war."

"So they have all these resources and they've done nothing to help us? And now they're willing to help in exchange for Coin to be the President? Madge, that doesn't sound good."

"I know that, Gale. Cecilia and Paylor don't trust her either so they'll move forward cautiously. Paylor negotiated that elections would need to be held but that the rebels would recommend Coin. It's something – it's more than we had until they visited 13. Corn thinks I may be able to go to 13 instead of the Capitol but it's too early to say right now."

_Is that supposed to make me feel better?_ She would just be going from being under one deranged President to another…_unless; I could go with her too._ A plan begins to form in my head. "Maybe we could both go to 13 together," I say to Madge. I just don't think I could let her go. Madge and I both look into each other's eyes and we don't need words to understand the ramifications to both our families for such a choice. We both trust each other that it's an option but we'll make that decision when the time comes.

"I don't want to talk about the rebellion or your trip to the Capitol anymore," I sulk to Madge. She smiles and says, "I'd rather kiss you anyway."

Waking up with Madge, when neither of us has to be anywhere, is wonderful. I had a great haul last Sunday so I can skip out on hunting today and spend the day with Madge. We lounge, kiss and talk more until we are both famished. I take Madge to my house for supper with my family and it's hard to say if Posy is more excited to see Madge or if I was.

The following Saturday, Madge plans a birthday party for Posy. I can't believe she's five years old. On one of our wanders through the town, I made note of the fabrics that Posy liked. I bought some of the ones she liked and Madge helped me pick a few more from the scrap piles. Madge wanted to make the dress for Posy as a combined gift from both of us. She took some of the shiny dots – Madge calls them sequence – off her dresses to put them on Posy's dress. With everything I bought, Madge should be able to make two dresses for Posy – one from the two of us and the other from Ma, Rory and Vick.

Rory takes Posy for a walk through the town and in the meanwhile Ma, Madge and Vick decorate our little house for Posy. Madge brought a pink color sheer fabric that she drapes all over our den and kitchen. By the time I get back from work and clean up, our house looks like the color pink threw up all over it. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are also invited. The surprised and happy look on Posy's face when she walks in is worth everything in the world to me. I look over at Madge and she has tears in her eyes. Madge takes Posy into her bedroom and brings her out once she's changed into a lavender color dress. This is the first time I've seen Posy in a dress and she looks adorable.

Posy comes to me and says, "Look what Princess Madge got me for my birthday. Isn't it pretty?" I pick her up and spin her around as I say, "Not as pretty as you even though it's really pretty. Now you look like a princess too."

Posy cuts her cake – a gift from Mrs. Everdeen and Prim – and hops over to the sofa to open the rest of her gifts. She opens the one from Rory, Vick and Ma first. It's a sage green dress and Ma knit her a green open-front sweater to go with it. Posy had fallen in love with this fabric even though it wasn't pink. Posy convinces Ma to help her change into the green dress.

There's just one more present left now. While Posy and Ma are in the bedroom, Madge whispers to me, "I was thinking…Posy's been telling me that you promised to get her a pink dress for her 5th birthday. She's been looking forward to it for a whole year. So that last present's just from you, okay?"

I nod because the words 'thank you,' get stuck in my throat. Madge thinks of everything and it's all I can do to not kiss her right now. Posy twirls for everyone once again. This dress flows all around her as she twirls. I smile – watching Posy this happy means more to me than anything else in this world and it's all possible because of Madge.

"Do you remember what you promised me for my birthday, Gale?" she demands. I smile and hand her the last present.

Posy opens it and both of our eyes go wide. It's a beautiful pink dress with what Madge calls, sequence, all over it. The dress is so shiny it probably glows in the dark. Posy immediately demands to be changed into it. She looks amazing in the dress; it hugs her upper body tighly and then flows out all the way to her ankles. Even the sleeves are flowy.

Posy stands up on the sofa and throws herself into my arms. I catch her easily and she hugs me and kisses me as she says, "You're the best big brother, Gale. I love you."

I swallow another lump in my throat as I hug her tightly and say, "I love you too, boo-boo!"

Rory chimes in, "Look Pose, you made Gale cry."

I wipe my eyes quickly and say, "I'm not crying." Finally when Posy starts getting tired, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen leave. None of us can convince Posy to change out of the dress so I put her to bed in her dress.

When I walk out of her room, I hear Ma say, "Madge, it's late. Why don't you just stay here?" I smile because I'm certainly not going to complain about that.

"Yeah you can go hunting with me tomorrow." I add in.

A few days later, when I get home Posy tells me excitedly, "Guess what? Peeta and Katniss are getting married. He got down on one knee and asked her on TV. Isn't that great? Katniss will be married to Peeta. He's a prince."

I set Posy down and Ma explains to me what I missed while I was at work. For the first time I feel bad for Mellark. Now that I've fallen in love I can't imagine marrying Madge on someone else's terms or marrying her if she didn't love me back as much as I loved her. There's no doubt in my mind that Mellark loves Katniss. But what does she feel for him? I decide to clean up and head over to see Madge.

She's not home and Karl informs me that she's at the shed with Corn. _How often does the guy visit?_ I walk over to find the two of them playing the blue box excitedly. Madge is pleasantly surprised to see me; she rushes into my arms and kisses me. Tonight's not one of the nights we usually spend together. Like me, Madge and Corn also think that Mellark proposed to Katniss because of threats from Snow. I've decided that I don't care what Haymitch thinks I'm going to tell Katniss everything; she has a right to know and there are too many lives at stake now. After a while, Corn declares that it's time to call it a night. I wait patiently for him to leave as he waits impatiently for me to leave. When he realizes I'm not going anywhere he says, "Madge, don't tell me you plan to spend the night here with Gale." He crosses his arms across his chest and says, "You are going home with me."

"No she's not," I declare firmly.

Madge glares at Corn who raises his eyebrow at her and says, "Don't even bring Johanna into this. I'm 24 years old; you're 17! There is a big difference. I cannot believe that your father just lets you stay out here with a boy all night."

I'm about to say something when Madge turns to me, she rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders as she says, "Older brothers! You'll understand when Posy's 17 and wants to spend the night with a boy." She pulls me out of the shed so we all leave together. I'm shocked; _is she serious_?_ Now I have to answer to Corn too?_ Near her back porch, Madge smoothes out my scowl as she gives me a chaste goodnight kiss. She quietly whispers, "Tomorrow night," in my ear and my smile returns. Corn eyes us as Madge hugs me so just to annoy him I pull Madge even closer to me and I give her a long, sensual kiss. After that kiss, when I release Madge she actually sways as if dizzy…_good -_ _mission accomplished!_ Corn glowers at me and I yell over my shoulder, "Good night, Madge…Corn," as I walk away.

As soon as I walk into the shed the next night, Madge throws herself at me. It's a good thing I'm used to Posy doing this and my reflexes are quick as I catch her just in time. She firmly wraps her legs around my waist and kisses me so hard that I almost lose my balance. When she pulls back, I smile and say, "Well, I'm happy to see you too."

"District 8 rebelled! They did it, Gale! Last night, Paylor called a mandatory viewing in the town square and they actually did it. They surprised the peacekeepers and took over. Snow is sending more peacekeepers in but for now the rebels have control of the District."

That fire I love is back in Madge's eyes and she looks beautiful. I kiss her and say, "This is going to work, Madge. We're going to get our freedom before too long. Hopefully District 13 will send in some of their forces into District 8 to help."

Madge jumps down and says sadly, "They won't help yet. Coin wants to see more Districts rebel before they send their own forces in. They don't have a lot of people and she doesn't want too many casualties from her own District right now."

"Doesn't matter. This is great news. We need to get District 12 ready. If they can do it in eight then so can we."

"Yes, I think so. We'll have to wait till the Capitol officials leave, though. Katniss, Peeta and a whole slew of people from the Capitol will be here tomorrow for the Harvest Festival." Madge and I kiss the night away. We're both excited about the future. We'll have to wait with our plans for District 12 until after everyone leaves. I probably won't see much of Madge so we make the best of our night together.

The craziness in our District begins as soon as Katniss and Mellark return. I've made up my mind to talk to Katniss but not in front of everyone else. I don't go to the Mayor's house for dinner in their honor because the last time we had dinner there Madge and I completely lost ourselves in each other. There are too many people here from the Capitol to risk that. If Madge must go to the Capitol, I want her to go with Snow completely trusting her. I can't put Madge at risk just because I love her and can't keep my eyes or hands off her. Posy wants to go to the dinner so I play Madge's game with her and tell her if she can ignore Madge all night then she can have another one of Madge's dolls. Even I laugh at the irony of that situation; just a few months ago I ruined my birthday party because I didn't want Madge to spend money on me and now I'm offering up her things to Posy?

I only go to the Harvest Festival for a little while – it's only to make Posy happy. Luckily we run into Madge there before the Victors and before any of the Capitol people make it to the square. Madge, Posy and I get our pictures taken at a photo booth…_my first picture with Madge_. The machine gives us 6 pictures – 2 of me and Madge, 1 of Madge and Posy, 1 of me and Posy and lastly 2 pictures of all three of us. We're a happy family in these pictures and I can't wait to make it a reality. As soon as all these people leave, I'll tell Katniss the truth, we'll start an uprising here, District 13 will help and war will begin. I have no doubt that we will win – we have to.

On Sunday, I'm happy that I'll finally have the chance to talk to Katniss. I get to our usual meeting place early but instead of Katniss there I find a leather bag filled with food, a flask of hot tea, gloves and three twigs shaped into an arrow telling me which direction to follow her in. As I walk the familiar path I can't help but think of the happy thoughts of when Madge and I made this trek on one of the Parcel Days to survey the lake and cabin there. We hadn't found any trouble unlike our first survey task and we didn't think we could really use that space as a safe house. _How does Katniss know about this place?_ I kill a turkey that crosses my path; I won't get much time for hunting so might as well take what I can. I hope to get Katniss on board to the rebellion. When I get there, I watch Katniss clean the snow with a broom and then I watch her build a fire. She's obviously been here before. My anger at her returns – _do I even know the real Katniss?_ She's kept everything about herself hidden from me. I enter the cabin and watch her – _is this girl in front of me my friend or a total stranger?_ I settle on 'total stranger' and it's painful to realize that we never had a real friendship. I decide to turn around and leave.

"President Snow personally threatened to have you killed," Katniss speaks up to get my attention.

Okay so maybe we were friends a little…maybe there's still hope of saving something with Katniss…some hope of starting an uprising with her. Madge, Katniss and I would probably make a fearsome team together. "Anyone else?" I ask amused and hopeful.

"Well, he didn't actually give me a copy of the list. But it's a good guess it includes both our families," She says. She looks scared; not exactly the reaction I was hoping for but I need to find out more now that she's finally talking about something of substance to me.

I move closer to the fire and ask, "Unless what?"

"Unless nothing, now," she says and doesn't continue. _What does that mean?_

"Well, thanks for the heads-up," _I guess._ I have to wonder again, _who is this girl?_

I'm about to leave again when she says, "I do have a plan, you know."

Katniss confuses me. There was a time when I thought I understood her fully…when I didn't think we needed words between us. But obviously that is no longer the case – if it ever was like that. But if she has a plan then she's willing to do something and that's a good start. "Let's have it," I demand.

Katniss finally tells me everything – about the games, Snow's threats, her fake engagement to Mellark – everything. She tells me of her plans to run away into the woods. I remember the day of the reaping I had foolishly suggested that. At that time, she had scoffed at it and now I want to do it.

"Katniss, running away isn't the answer, we have to stay here and fight!" I say firmly to her grabbing her upper arms. I want to shake some sense into her.

"There's an uprising in District 8. Snow's sending more peacekeepers to take the District back and if he can't, I'm sure he'll just blow it up. It isn't safe." She says. Snow must have done a number on her; my Catnip wouldn't be scared of an uprising.

"That's why we have to join the fight. We have to fight back. There's already been talk in the mines; people want to fight. Everyone is tired of being pushed around. Don't you see we could start an uprising in District 12? I…,"

Katniss cuts me off and says, "No! We have to leave here before they kill us and a lot of other people, too!"

I grab her again; I'm losing my patience with her. I want to tell her everything. Maybe if she knows then she'll stay and fight. I try once again, "Catnip, there's so much you can do. People know you, they recognize you. They'll listen to you; they'll fight with you – for you." This is the moment, I'm going to tell her about Madge and tell her she's the symbol for the rebellion. I calm myself so I'm not yelling at her anymore and in a tender voice that I would use around Posy, I begin, "Catnip, I…,"

Once again Katniss cuts me off and says, "Stop! I don't want to know how you feel about me. I just need to keep Prim safe…I need to get her out of here."

"What about the others? Other people have families too." I say sadly, I've just realized that my Catnip is gone. The girl standing here is someone else…she's not my friend; she's something the Capitol created. I can't hide my disgust; I shake my head and before I walk out I say, "I changed my mind about what I came here for. I don't want anything to do with anything or anyone they made in the Capitol." I leave before she can say anything else.

I walk back towards the District. I need to see Madge; I've truly lost something today. _Did she really think I wanted to talk about my feelings with her? She has no idea what love is._ Madge is the definition of love – the definition of selfless. The more I walk, the angrier I get. I can't go see Madge like this. I need to blow off some steam. My eyes rest on the turkey hanging from my belt and I decide that I might as well sell it to Cray since he loves turkies.

I'm still angry as hell when I walk into Cray's office. Suddenly my anger turns to pure fear as I find myself face-to-face with none other than, Thread.

* * *

**A/N: So...as you've read, Gale does not tell Katniss he loves her. Some of the conversation is lifted right out of the book but I didn't include all of it because I've never been a fan or re-reading something I've already read - I used the most important parts of that conversation just to show what Gale "could have" been thinking when they were at the lake.**

**Also, I'm sure you've guessed that the next chapter will be Gale's whipping. It'll be sad so my plan is to post the next 2 chapters together (we'll need some Madge/Gale fluff after reading about the whipping through Madge's POV)**


	36. The Whipping

**A/N: Angst Warning!**

**I wouldn't really call it AU but the book mentions that Gale gets whipped 40 times. I don't have him whipped quite than many times below - I just couldn't do it.**

* * *

**Madge**

Finally a good day for mom after a long time; all the Capitol people left and it's just us. Hopefully, I'll see Gale tonight too. Haymitch is here and it almost feels like the old days back when I was 10 years old. Mom, dad and Haymitch talked while I played the piano for them. Only difference today is that dad is not home. He had to go into the Justice Building even though it is Sunday. As I play my mom's favorite song, our lights flicker off. I raise my head to the window to be pleasantly surprised by a thin blanket of snow that has covered the backyard. We don't usually lose power here even in a bad storm so I get up to inspect. Suddenly the front door opens, almost knocking me down, and my dad walks in soaking wet with snowflakes all over his clothes. Karl helps my dad out of his wet outer layer of clothes and the lights flicker on.

Haymitch raises an eyebrow at dad; dad nods and says, "I just did it. Paylor called a little while ago and said more peacekeepers are being sent to all the Districts. They're under heavy duress there with the fighting. They've had a lot of casualties."

Haymitch asks, "Did she say how long we have?" Dad shakes his head. I listen to their exchange and watch their faces. I've never seen my dad or Haymitch have such an open exchange inside the house.

I hug my dad and very softly whisper in his ear, "Dad, the microphones. Won't Snow hear all this?"

My dad hugs me back and says, "I just disconnected all the microphones in our house. No one is listening to us in the Capitol anymore. Corn showed me how to do it. He said I would know when the time is right and this is it. By tomorrow our District will most likely be flooded with extra peacekeepers. Things are about to change; let's enjoy our last day of normalcy without having to worry about what to say. You'll need to talk to Gale and Katniss tonight; today was probably the last day of hunting for them."

It feels awfully strange to be able to say such things inside our house. I've grown up never being able to speak my mind freely. I've dreamt of sneaking Gale into my room for the night. I've wanted him here with me and now I can finally do it – finally, no one is listening to us. The feeling is liberating. There is a loud knock on the door and Darius walks in cold, wet, alarmed, and frazzled.

"Our new head peacekeeper arrived just a half hour ago," Darius looks me straight in the eye and continues, "His name is Thread." At the name a chill passes through my body; I haven't been able to forget those cold, emotionless eyes we saw in the stone cabin. This is not going to be good for our District.

Darius looks away from me and walks closer to my dad. He tries to whisper but I catch his words, "Gale showed up with a turkey for Cray only to find Thread there. Thread is taking him to the town square to publically punish him." The room spins and I feel like I'm about to pass out. I clear my head and run for the door. Haymitch catches up to me at the front door and grabs me by my waist, "Oh no you don't!"

I start thrashing in his arms, kicking him and punching him while I yell, "Let me go, let me go!"

My dad gets a hold of my flailing arms and pulls me against his chest, crossing his arms over my arms on my chest. I'm stronger than him and I'm almost out of his grasp when I see Haymitch grab two sets of handcuffs from Darius' belt; he quickly handcuffs my hands – a handcuff for each one of my wrists. I continue to kick and scream. It takes all three of them but they finally drag me back to the den where Haymitch quickly closes the other ends of the handcuffs around the 2,000 pound metal shelf by the wall.

"Daddy, please! Let me go. Please I'm begging you. He needs me. They'll punish him…they might kill him."

My dad comes up behind me and hugs me against his body again. "I'm sorry, honey, I can't let you go. They could punish you, kill you or turn you into an avox and I can't let that happen. I lived in the Capitol and I've seen the kinds of horrific punishments they give out for challenging a peacekeeper."

I tug at my wrists; an action I know will leave bruises on my skin yet it is useless against the two metal handcuffs and a 2,000 pound metal shelf. Haymitch grabs both my hands and says, "Now, you're going to stop this nonsense and behave until I return. I will go help him but you need to calm down first. I will not lose you to peacekeepers." Somewhere during my rant, I notice that Darius must have left. _He'll help Gale, right?_

I still, just so Haymitch can leave. "Go now then!"

Haymitch looks at my dad warningly and says, "James, do not let her get out of this house until I come back - no matter what happens."

"Go," I scream to Haymitch.

Just as I say that, someone must have turned on the loudspeakers in the town square. They're designed to be heard all through our house and most of the town. A cold voice comes across the speakers, "Now, citizen of 12, you've been caught poaching. That is a severe offense and I hereby sentence you to 25 lashes with a whip."

Then there's silence and I scream, "No! Let me go, daddy, please let me go. We can take the peacekeepers right now. We've wanted an uprising in our District; this is the time to do it. Please, daddy, please just let me go." My dad just hugs me closer to him.

Haymitch walks over to my mom and hands the keys to my handcuffs over to her. "I'm leaving these with you. DO NOT let her out of this house. I'm going to assess the situation and then get my gun; we don't even know how many additional peacekeepers are here. Do not let her go. Remember the day she was born and we both vowed to always protect her and keep her safe? She is your Maysilee. Now is the time to make good on that promise."

My mom starts crying and I yell, "You, bastard. I hate you!" I've never used such language before but right now I don't care. He brought up Maysilee to confuse my mom. My dad just hugs me tighter. Haymitch leaves.

A loud, cracking sound of the whip reverberates through the entire house. "GALE!" I start thrashing again, "Please, daddy, just let me go." My wrists are numb from tugging on them yet it hasn't made any difference.

Thread's voice comes through the speakers, "You – come here. I tend to lose count so I want you to count out loud. I will crack the whip as soon as you say the number. Go!"

"Two."

Another crack of the whip resonates through the house. "LET ME GO!" I kick my dad in the shin but he doesn't budge.

"Three."

Another crack of the whip, "Please, daddy, I'm begging you. Let me go."

"Four."

Another crack of the whip. I kick my dad again.

"Five."

Another crack of the whip, "Mama, please open my hands. I love him, mama. You've always known what I needed before I even voiced it. I need to go. Please, mama?" I beg and she just cries in response.

"Six."

Another crack of the whip, "He needs me, please let me go."

"Seven."

Another crack of the whip. Each one comes down straight on my heart – pain I will never forget. "I love him, daddy. Please?"

"That is enough!" Darius' voice comes through the speaker and then a loud noise followed by silence again.

"Eight."

Another crack of the whip. I see Rose and Karl walk into the room. "Karl, please help me. Take the keys from my mom and open up my hands. Please help me get out of here. You know him; you know he doesn't deserve this."

With tears streaming down his eyes, Karl shakes his head and says, "I'm sorry Miss Madge, I can't."

"Nine."

Another crack of the whip, "Rose, they'll kill him. Someone has to stop Thread. Please, Rose, please help me. You've seen his family; they need him."

As she takes a step toward me, Karl holds her back. I look over at my mom - she's crying, her eyes are closed and ears covered with her hands. My dad hugs me tighter.

"Ten."

Another crack of the whip, "I hate you." I kick my dad hard again and push myself back to make him lose his balance.

My dad turns to Karl and says, "Get the morphling injection. NOW!"

"No, mama, no. Please don't let them give me morphling. Please, mama." Finally my mom snaps out at the mention of morphling.

"Eleven."

Another crack of the whip, "I'll never forgive you for this as long as I live."

My mom wrestles the morphling out of Karl's hands. She and my dad start arguing again. Once again I yell, "LET ME GO!"

My dad says sternly to me, "Madge, you need to stop this. We're doing this for your protection. Look at your wrists. Stop this childish behavior right now."

All my life I've admired my father for his principles, his strength and his compassion – all traits I've always believed he passed on to me.

"Twelve."

Another crack of the whip. I look at my dad and say, "Congratulations, daddy. You've finally earned the distinction of being the Mayor that just stands on the side watching."

"Madge, don't!" he whispers next to me.

"Thirteen."

Another crack of the whip, "I will never respect you again. I hate you. I hate you!"

"No! Stop it! You'll kill him!" a female voice comes through the speaker.

"Katniss," I whisper! If she stops this I will be forever indebted to her.

"Fourteen."

Another crack of the whip followed by a female shriek. "Daddy, please let me go now. They're hurting Katniss too."

Just when I've given up on Haymitch, finally his voice comes through, "Hold it! Oh, excellent. She's got a photo shoot next week modeling wedding dresses. What am I supposed to tell her stylist?"

Haymitch, Peeta, Thread and a female peacekeeper argue back and forth and finally Thread tells the other peacekeepers to retreat and he turns off the speakers. I think the whipping stopped.

I take a deep breath, expecting my dad to free my wrists now. He doesn't. I tug at my wrists again and say, "Let me go now. I need to see him."

My dad walks around to face me and calmly says, "Madge, I don't think you should see him right now. I'm sure they've taken him back to Katniss' house – to her mother. You see that things are changing. Haymitch and I had a long talk yesterday about Katniss. She feels something very strong for Gale; she doesn't know anything about your relationship with him. This isn't the time to tell Katniss and pick a fight with her. You're both hurting from his pain. Let her help him heal because that is best for him right now. Remember her house is still bugged."

"I don't care; you don't know what's best for him. Let me out of here." I say stubbornly.

"I can't do that, Madge. Not until you promise to think before you act. Katniss just saved him, you owe her."

If I was the kind of girl that could use bad language on my parents, then right now I would throw every bad word at my father. "I just want to see him once," I plead.

"Madge, I'm sure he's hurt badly. You won't be able to stop by just looking at him. Once you see him, you won't be able to leave his side. He needs help right now. So if you're willing to promise us that you won't go see him your mom and I will send him medicine. He needs morphling right now more than anything else."

I don't even recognize the cold, calculating man in front of me. He's not my father – he's just a negotiator…I can negotiate too. "Fine; I promise. But I will take the morphling there myself; I'll just drop it off."

My mom and dad exchange a look and finally they untie me. Both of my arms throb with pain but it's nothing compared to the pain I feel in my heart – pain for Gale, pain for losing my parents today. My mom hands me a box with six vials of morphling. Rose brings me my coat and just as I walk out the door, I say, "I hate you. I'm never coming back here again."

I run to Katniss' house faster than I've ever ran before. The snow is blowing hard now and the mixture of my tears and the falling snow make it hard to see the way. I don't care though. Nothing will stop me. I have to get to Gale. I slip and fall several times but I just get back up and keep going. Finally I see Katniss' house and I wait for what feels like an eternity for someone to answer the door. Mrs. Everdeen, Haymitch and Katniss come to the door; they're surprised to see me. Haymitch shakes his head at me but I ignore him. I'm about to push them aside and walk in when Hazelle walks up behind the trio and shakes her head at me. I can't ignore her. So I look at Katniss and say, "Use these for your friend. They're my mother's. She said I could take them. Use them, please." I turn around and run away from Katniss' house…towards the seam.

A girl with dark hair and gray eyes is home with the kids. She's surprised to see me as my face registers in her memory. Rory engulfs me in a hug and asks, "Madge, what is going on? Ma ran out of here in a hurry. She just told us to stay put." I don't answer, the girl leaves.

Vick and Posy stand somberly to the side; even they know something is wrong. I open my arms and they both rush to me. Posy climbs up into my arms; my arms hurt and it's a struggle to keep her up. Posy puts her head on my shoulder and asks, "Where's mommy? Where's Gale?"

I swallow the lump in my throat and say, "You know I came all the way over here in the snow to tell you a bed time story. Are you ready for bed?"

Posy hugs me and asks, "Will you tell me a story about the brave princess like you that saves the prince?"

I hug her tighter and will myself to not let any of my tears fall out of my eyes. "Sometimes even the brave princess can't save the prince." I convince Rory to lie down with Vick while I put Posy to bed. I run my fingers through her hair and tell her a story about a handsome prince who is strong and brave. Posy curls up into my body and falls asleep. As I get out of the bed, I finally let the tears fall out of my eyes. Rory's waiting for me on the sofa. I quickly wipe my tears but he sees them. Rory walks up to me, gets me some water and then pulls me towards the couch. A small yelp of pain escapes my lips as he touches my arm. Rory eyes my arm and he lifts my sweater sleeve up. My arm is now bruised badly with black and blue streaks that start from my wrist and travel all the way up to my elbow. "What happened to your arm, Madge?" Rory asks.

"It's nothing," I say as I try to pull the sleeve down with my other hand and he catches the other hand and moves the sweater sleeve up to find similar marks all over that arm too.

Before I can say anything, Rory states, "Madge, you need to see Prim's mom. What happened to your arms?"

"It's nothing." I pull away from him again.

"I'm going to take you there now. Gale will be really upset if he finds out I knew about them and didn't do anything."

At the mention of Gale's name, I can't hold myself back and I start crying. "I can't go to Katniss' house because her mom is busy with Gale right now."

"What do you mean busy with Gale?" Rory questions.

I take a deep breath and tell Rory the truth. "We have a new head peacekeeper. He found Gale with a turkey and he punished Gale."

"Is he going to be okay?" Rory asks displaying his biggest fears on his face.

"Yes, because he's Gale. He's strong." I take a deep breath and continue, "He is going to be fine. He has to be."

"Did the peacekeepers hurt you too?" he asks. I shake my head. Rory doesn't ask any more sensing that I'll talk about it when I'm ready. I send Rory to bed by reminding him that he needs to keep up his strength in order to help out around the house while Gale recovers.

I sit on the sofa, pray and wait for Hazelle. An extremely heart-broken, fatigued Hazelle finally comes home. I don't have to ask, she says, "He wouldn't have made it without the morphling. Thank you. He's asleep for now. Katniss is sitting with him." Her eyes flicker up to mine and she continues, "I'm sorry Madge, I stopped you from seeing Gale. But just before you got there you should have seen the scene in between Katniss and her mother. Katniss went so ballistic with her mother that Haymitch and Peeta had to carry her out of the room so her mom could concentrate on Gale. I'm sorry, I know it's selfish but I didn't know how Katniss would react to you and I didn't want her mom's focus shifted away from Gale. If Katniss and her mom find out that Gale loves you, they might stop treating him. I know it's not nice to think that about anyone but I'm just scared for Gale."

I hug Hazelle and say, "It's alright. I understand. The kids are asleep and why don't you get some sleep too?" I tell her about how much I told Rory and as I put my coat back on she asks, "Madge, it is late and still snowing outside. Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in the morning but right now I have to see Gale. Don't worry I'll make sure I do it when Katniss is not around." Would Mrs. Everdeen stop treating Gale? I'd like to think she has better principles as a healer but now the seed of doubt is planted in my head and I don't want to risk Gale's care and treatment.

Hazelle takes a deep breath and says, "After you left, Haymitch and Peeta raised an eyebrow to your possible connection with Gale and Katniss got…"

"Defensive? Jealous?" I question Hazelle and she nods her head. I've always known there was something there. For Gale, that 'something' has been gone for a long time. He loves me; I have faith in him and in us…_nothing is going to shake that faith._

"Don't worry, Hazelle. I'll be careful," I say and walk back out into the snow and cold. I wonder why Mrs. Everdeen didn't say anything; she doesn't know that Gale and I are in love but she knows we're friends. She knows Gale used to carry me around; she knows we watched the games together alongside her and Prim. She knows I'm close to Posy. It seems everyone is treating Katniss like a walking time-bomb; I'd like to think she's my friend and she would understand. But, my dad was right about one thing at least, this isn't the time to tell Katniss especially if she feels something for Gale.

I run into Haymitch and Peeta outside Katniss' house. Haymitch immediately admonishes me, "What the hell were you thinking, Madge? You should've sent the morphling with Karl. I told your mom to keep you home."

I ignore Haymitch and ask Peeta, "How's Gale now?"

Before Peeta can answer, Haymitch blurts out, "He's asleep and if you really love him then go home and let him recover properly."

I've had it with Haymitch. "Shut up! Is Maysilee all you care about? AND for the record, I am not Maysilee. She's dead – let her go!" I yell.

Haymitch looks like he is about to slap me when Peeta steps in between us and says, "Haymitch, go home. Madge, you're coming with me."

Haymitch turns to leave and Peeta pulls me by my hand as he asks, "So you're in love with Gale? Why didn't you tell me?" All the emotions of the day catch up to me and I stop in my tracks and begin sobbing. Peeta picks me up in his arms as if I weigh nothing and carries me into his house. He gently puts me down on the sofa and helps me take off my jacket. I continue to cry and in a rush I tell him everything that happened today and then I look up horrified at him just realizing that his house is bugged too.

"Don't worry. Your friend, Corn, showed me a long time ago how to rip out the microphones from my house. Katniss knows too but we've left her house the way it is because Snow doesn't need any more ammunition against her. If it's just my house, it could be a fluke. And this way we have at least one house where we can openly talk."

I take a deep breath and Peeta brings me a sweat shirt and sweat pants to change into. His clothes are also designed by Portia and for some reason after everything that happened today, that is comforting to me. Thinking of Portia reminds me of Corn and I wish he was here right now.

"I am going to see Gale." I tell Peeta.

"Madge, I don't think that's a good idea right now. Why don't you wait till tomorrow?"

"Because I love him and I need to see him."

"Madge, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't tell you that Katniss loves him too. I saw it today…and they've known each other for a long time," Peeta says. He doesn't know how much Gale loves me and I'm not about to justify my relationship to anyone.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "It doesn't matter." I walk out and sneak _around_ to the back window. I see Gale fast asleep on the kitchen table; his back is bandaged and there's still blood seeping through it. Katniss is asleep in a stool next to him with her fingers laced through his. Anger and jealousy over take me – _that should be me._ But then I remind myself that Katniss saved him and I'm indebted to her. I, quietly, climb through the window and walk up to Gale. Even in his sleep, pain is etched throughout his face. I run my hand through his hair and on his face. His face smoothes under my touch and I kiss his forehead. Katniss is still fast asleep; I drape a blanket over her. She may be in love with him too but he's mine and I'm his. I watch Gale sleep; I'm oblivious to Katniss in the room. Gale's face tightens with pain again and I rub some of the salve on his back that Mrs. Everdeen left beside him. I watch Gale sleep the whole night, afraid he'll disappear if I even blink my eyes. Peeta comes through the front door and taps on my shoulder. When I turn around, he puts his finger to his lips and leads me outside where he tells me, "Madge, get some sleep. I'm sending Katniss to bed also. I'll sit with him for some time and after that I'm taking you to see Dr. Lem for your arms. I don't want any arguments from you." Peeta finishes authoritatively. I kiss his cheek and head off into his house to sleep for a while.

Dr. Lem wraps up my right arm in soft bandages – that one just has a sprain. He puts a hard cast on the left one where I have a hairline fracture near the wrist. The bruises will just go away on their own - with time. I refuse to let Peeta take me back to my house so he sends a message to my parents that I'm staying with him and that I'm alright.

Rose brings a bag with my things to Peeta's house and informs me my mother packed it herself. I don't care; I'm still mad at my parents. They had no right to make that decision for me and I don't know if I can ever forgive them. Together we could have stopped Gale's whipping.

I get to Gale's house just before a blizzard bombards the District. Posy has a high fever, runny nose, and a dry cough. She's sick as can be. Fortunately, Dr. Lem had given me some medication for my arms – even fever reducers in case I developed a fever – that will help Posy. A couple days later, Posy's fever and cough worsens and I see signs of measles. Luckily Rory, Vick, Hazelle and I have all had measles. Hazelle and I do what we can to keep everyone warm, safe and fed through the blizzard. Posy's either stuck to me or Hazelle throughout the day. She snuggles up with me at night and every night she asks me when Gale will be home. With the blizzard, there's no way to go out of the house so we can only hope that Gale is recovering. Over the three day period, Hazelle and I try to eat as little as possible and even then we pretty much diminish all the food in their house.

As soon as the blizzard stops, I leave during the day to go to the Justice Building. I won't ask my father for money no matter how much Gale's family needs it. I start working there again but I don't talk to my father. Every time I see him all I can think of is Gale's bloody back. Thread and his army of peacekeepers have transformed our once lovely town square into a punishment post. I don't think I could ever step foot in there anyway; the square is tainted with Gale's blood. Mid-day, we get reports that the peacekeepers set the Hob on fire. At least my dad was right about one thing…everything is changing!

At lunch time, Corn surprises me with a visit. We walk out and he asks about my bandaged arms right away. I tell him everything. I know he's angry with my parents and Haymitch too but he doesn't voice that anger. I've learned to read his emotions well though. After a while, he sighs and says, "Madge, go home. I know you're mad at your parents but we'll never know if they made the right decision. Could the four of you have stopped Gale's whipping? Yes, it's possible. But, it's also just as possible that you would have all been killed or punished in other ways. Darius has been turned into an avox for helping Gale."

I try to imagine someone cutting out Darius' tongue; he helped us in the stone cabin and then he tried to help Gale again. He doesn't deserve that. I feel dizzy and I'm about to fall when Corn catches me. He walks me into the café and makes me eat and drink properly.

"I can't go home yet, Corn. Gale's family needs me. I can't leave them until he comes back home."

Corn takes out a wad of money and hands it to me. "Fine. Stay with his family until he comes home but stop working. You're going to permanently damage your arms by not properly taking care of them. Remember you're mad at your parents – not at yourself."

"Gale wouldn't want your money," I say.

"Madge, if Posy was going through a rough time, would Gale help her?" Corn asks.

"Of course he would," I reply.

"Then this is the same thing. Keep it. I have more money than I know what to do with. And this money belongs more to him than you or me anyway. Snow skims money off the working people of the Districts so people like me in the Capitol can have it. I don't want it." Corn also takes out a bottle and hands it to me.

He says, "They use this cream on the victors after the games. Massage it generously into his back after the wounds have started to close up. I spoke with a doctor in the Capitol. By the time Gale comes home he should be ready to use this. This will help numb the pain instantly as the skin heals and it also helps retain muscle strength and minimize scarring. His skin will heal quickly but once the muscles begin to degenerate, it takes a long time to build that strength back up. I assume he'll have to go back to the mines as soon as they re-open – this will help."

I hug Corn and say, "Thank you. You're an amazing brother."

Corn hugs me back and says, "Just take care of yourself, Madge and go back home soon. I know it won't be easy to forgive your parents but you have to try. I agree they could've handled the situation better but you'll never know if they made the right decision. Frankly, I'm glad you were nowhere near that square. They love you and they did what they thought was right for you."

After Corn leaves, I buy more medicine for Posy, bread, rice, and meat from the butcher to take back to the Hawthornes; all the stores only have limited supplies. When I walk in the house, I see a bag of tesserae grains near the door. Immediately, I call out, "Rory Hawthorne, where are you?"

Rory, Vick and Hazelle step out of the bedrooms. Hazelle eyes the grains and her face becomes pale to the point that she may pass out. I point to the bag and ask, "What is this, Rory?"

He looks down at the floor and doesn't answer. I don't know how Gale would handle this situation but I'm angry – angrier than I ever thought I could be at sweet Rory. "Gale puts his life on the line every day, your mother washes other people's clothes until her hands dry and crack all so you would never have to sign up for tesserae. How could you do this to both of them? Answer me!"

Rory looks up at me and I can see every bit of Gale in his face as he says, "Madge, look at where Gale is right now. Look at your arms – you're hurt but you're still working to support us. I went around the seam and town on a laundry run and no one wants to give us any work out of fear of the peacekeepers. This is something I could do, I can't sit by and let you, Gale and Ma carry on the entire burden." Rory starts crying. I step forward to hug him. I understand why Rory did it and I can't be mad at him but I feel like I've failed Gale today.

Rory hugs me tightly as he cries into my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Madge. I just wanted to help."

I calm Rory and then say, "I'll be back in a little while."

The tesserae sign-ups are under my dad's supervision. He is in-charge of those databases. For years, he's been manipulating the database to help the children in the District. No one in the District has ever had quite as many entries in the bowl as they should have. Luckily, I find my dad just outside the Justice Building; I walk up to him and say, "I need to talk to you."

"How are your arms, Madge?" he questions.

"They're fine."

"Your mom's health is deteriorating quickly without you. She really wants you to come back."

_Guilt Trip_! I don't know why I expected anything different from him. He's using my mom now. I chose to ignore him and say, "Several children have taken out tesserae today; I want you to wipe out all those records."

"Madge, you know I can't do that. I'll decrease all the numbers but I can't completely wipe them out. I can wipe out Rory's for you."

I cross my arms across my chest and say, "No! All of them. Those other children are also somebody's Rory. If you do this, I'll go visit mom - that's my deal – take it or leave it."

"Deal?" he questions. "Is this what our relationship has come down to – a series of transactions?"

"You started it when you tried to make me a deal in exchange for the morphling for Gale; I didn't get us to this point. Have you seen him? I can't even look at you without picturing Gale's bloody back. We could've stopped it." I yell at him. My dad doesn't say anything. I turn away from him and say, "Never mind, I don't know why I thought you would help or that you cared."

I'm about to leave when he says, "I'll do it. Just visit your mom; she won't last long without you."

"Fine. I'll go see her when Gale returns to his house." I walk away.

I hug Rory and say, "It's all taken care of. You don't have to worry. My dad's going to erase the tesserae for everyone that signed up today. Times are rough right now but we'll get through this as a District. You can't tell anyone yet."

Rory hugs me back and says, "Thank you, Madge. Katniss stopped by earlier to let us know Gale is better and then I went to see Gale too. I even helped him sit-up for a while."

"How is he?" I ask Rory, concerned.

"He said he was better; he can move around and the pain is getting better. He's more concerned about all of us and you. I told him everything that happened and he wants to see you, Madge."

I hadn't gone to see him again because I was following everyone's advice of letting him recover under Katniss and her mom's care. But if he wants to see me, nothing will stop me. I don't care if Katniss is there; I don't care if this upsets her. I wipe my tears and I almost make it out the door. As I'm walking out the door, Posy screams, Gale! Gale! I want Gale! Madge!" She is delirious from her fever and it takes all four of us to calm her down. She's scared to let any of us out of her sight. So I don't go see Gale because in the last few days, in her delirious stage, Posy started associating Gale with me. Even this innocent 5-year old can see that Gale and I are one. I climb in bed with Posy and hold her. Hazelle and I have been taking turns sleeping. Hazelle looks tired to the point of collapsing; I insist she take the first shift to sleep.

Posy stays up most of the night coughing and I sit with her on the couch so no one else would wake up. In the morning, Hazelle scolds me for not waking her – she treats me as if I was one of her own and I love her for that. She's still trying to make it up to me for stopping me from seeing Gale; I've told her it's not necessary. After all, we both want the same thing – for Gale to recover and come back home. I hug her, shrug and say, "I'll sleep now." Posy climbs in bed with me, snuggles up to me and we both fall asleep right away.

Hours later, I wake up to light murmurs outside and realize that Posy is no longer in bed with me. For a moment I think I hear Gale but I know it's not him. Rory's starting to sound more and more like Gale. _Tonight, I'm going to have to sneak out to see Gale_. My hair feels like one big tangled mess, I start to walk out of the bedroom while putting my hair up in a ponytail. As soon as I open the door, my hands drop to my side and my hair falls back down as I look up into Gale's stormy gray eyes.

* * *

**A/N: There is the matter of kiss between Gale and Katniss not addressed here - here's my take on it: If Katniss kissed Gale then he doesn't remember it/know about it because he was under the influence of morphling and Madge didn't see it since she got to Katniss' house after Katniss had already fallen asleep. **

**At the end of last chapter I said that I would post the next two chapters together - I had forgotten that everytime I've tried to do that before, it's always messed up. So I'm posting this one today and the next chapter will be up first thing in the morning!**


	37. First Time

**Gale**

Madge stares at me as if she's not sure I'm real. I stand still not wanting to scare her. From the moment, I first came face-to-face with Thread, I've only thought of Madge; every lash of the whip that hit my body, I pictured Madge's touch – her kisses. I've wanted to see her and hold her ever since and now she's finally here within my reach. I insisted Mrs. Everdeen let me go home today; I promised her that I would take care of myself as long as she let me go. When I came home, seeing Posy snuggled up with Madge was exactly what I needed – it was an affirmation that there are still good people in this world – love still exists – humanity still exists. Ma filled me in on everything Madge has done while I've been gone; she's been hurting but she's taken care of my family before herself. I need to hold Madge but I'm afraid to make a move. Peeta Mellark, of all people, told me about Madge's arms; he is the one that took her to the doctor. Her bandaged arms make my blood boil but I keep my anger in check for now. Right now Madge is my priority and I don't want to scare her. She's still frozen in place.

Softly, I whisper, "Madge?"

Her eyes tear up and she takes a step closer to me. She places her hands flat on my chest, making sure I'm real. I stand still letting her take her time with this. Her hands form a fist with some of my t-shirt material inside the fists and she lets her forehead slowly and softly rest on my chest. Madge finally let's go everything she's been holding back and she sobs into my chest. Slowly, painfully, I bring my arms around her; I can't yet take them all the way around her but both my arms make it to her sides and I'm happy I can hold her. I can't yet lift my arms enough to rub her back or her hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ma leading the kids into the other bedroom – giving us a moment of privacy.

"I love you, Madge." I whisper softy in her ear.

Madge looks up at me and we finally kiss. She stretches up as far as she can careful to not touch me anywhere that may hurt. She puts her hands on my face and it's just what I needed – the warmth and tenderness of her touch on my skin.

"Miss Madge, Miss Madge?" Madge and I both turn to look where that sound came from. It's Rose; she continues, "Your mom is not doing well. Dr. Lem is with her now and she's screaming for you."

"Go! I'll meet you there in just a little bit," I say to her.

She shakes her head but before she can protest, I kiss her again and say, "Madge, I'll forever be grateful to your parents for keeping you away from the square that day. Don't be mad at them, they did the right thing. Now go, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"No, you stay here and rest. I'll come back." She declares.

"Madge, I need to exercise my legs. I need the walk. I'll be fine. I'll see you there." Madge leaves grudgingly with Rose.

Posy and Vick both put their heads down on my thighs and I ruffle their hair and say, "Hey, it's okay. I'm here. We'll be fine." I get a tentative smile out of both of them.

Ma locks us both in a bedroom so she can rub the numbing salve on my back. The effects of the one Mrs. Everdeen rubbed in the morning are starting to wear off and every inch of my upper torso screams in pain. I don't have to turn around to know quiet tears stream down Ma's face as she takes in my back. After I re-dress, I give her a hug; I hold her and let her cry into my chest. She needs to get it out of her system and she can't do it in front of the kids. I know none of them are going to let me leave easily so I say, "Madge helped us all when we needed her; I don't think we could've gotten through the past few days without her. She needs me now. Her mom is very sick and I don't want to leave her alone."

Posy nearly pushes me to the door as she says, "Come on Gale, move…hurry up! The princess needs you." We all laugh and I know we'll be okay.

Madge's dad meets me outside; he looks like he may have aged years in less than a week. He looks down unable to meet my eyes. I don't know the right words to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that I'm glad he kept Madge away from the square, and that I knew I was doing something illegal. Before either of us says anything, Madge walks out. She walks past her dad – ignoring him completely – and gives me one of her gorgeous smiles. "Mom's finally asleep. You ready to go?" Madge has showered and dressed in simple clothes and she looks beautiful. I don't want to leave like this with her. Life is short; it can change anytime. I turn to her father and ask, "Sir, would it be alright if I take Madge out for a bit?"

The Mayor nods; turns to Madge and says, "See you tomorrow, honey. You kids stay safe."

Madge starts walking without even acknowledging her dad. I turn to him and say, "Thank you."

When we're behind her house I nudge Madge and say, "Madge, he's trying. Look, he even let you leave with me for the night for the first time ever. Your mom didn't even have to scare him." I tease her but she just keeps walking. I sigh realizing how deeply all of this has affected Madge. Obviously, I didn't think there wouldn't be any repercussions. But Madge loves so fiercely and passionately that this may leave a permanent scar on her. I shudder to imagine her state during my whipping. My eyes catch her bandages again. Mellark told me she badly hurt her arms trying to get to me but I still don't know how. I pick up her arm in my hand. "Does it still hurt badly?" I ask bringing it up to my lips to kiss it.

Madge gives me one of her brilliant smiles and says, "Not now, it doesn't." She's still holding back for me. I'm going to have to get her to open up and talk about it. That's the only way she's going to be able to let go. I know Madge well enough to know that she put herself in the mode of taking care of me and my family in order to get through this. She doesn't want to think about herself – she's still in that mode and I need to snap her out of it. As soon as we reach her shed, I pull her to me. My back is still fairly numb so I'm able to take my arms all the way around her. We kiss for a long time. Finally, Madge pulls back and takes my hand to lead me to the sofa which she throws back into a bed, "Sit down," she smiles at me. I do and then pull her in my lap so I can kiss her again.

She pulls back again after just a moment and I say, "Madge, please talk to me. You're really scaring me; I'm worried about you."

She laughs and asks, "**You **are worried about me? Gale, nothing is wrong with me."

I situate myself on the bed on my stomach and pull her next to me. She cuddles up next to me and I say, "Tell me about that day." It takes me a while to convince Madge to talk about it and I steel myself to hear it; I'm not sure I want to know but I need to hear it and she needs to say it out loud. She won't ever properly deal with it if she doesn't get it out once.

I put my arm around her and Madge finally tells me everything that happened…how they handcuffed her, how she could hear it all through the loudspeakers, her painful pleas for them to let her go, the betrayal she felt, how she pulled hard enough on her wrists to fracture a bone and it still did her no good, how she grew more and more desperate with each one of my lashes, how scared she was that they'd kill me, how she told her parents she hated them, how fast she ran in the snow to bring me the morphling, how everyone had a valid excuse for why she couldn't be near me when that was all she wanted, how she snuck into Katniss' house and sat up all night - the first night - with me while Katniss slept with her fingers laced through mine, how badly she wanted to yank Katniss' fingers away from mine but she didn't, how she thought she had let me down when Rory signed up for tesserae, how she made a deal with her dad to wipe out everyone's tesserae records, and how Posy's screams for me still resonate through her ears.

I can't believe everything she had to go through…all for me. The pain from my lashes is nothing compared to the pain that Madge carries in her heart. I sit up and my hands automatically clench into fists itching to throw a punch. Now I understand why she is so upset with her parents; I'm still glad they kept her away from the square but there had to be another way to do it. I get up and start pacing – I'm angry at the world for her. How dare anyone try to keep her away from me when she is all I needed? I am so angry right now that I could start the rebellion on my own. I have half a mind to march out of here and destroy everything in my path.

Madge gets up to stand in front of me; she puts both her hands on my face and says, "Hey, you're crying. I don't wa…,"

I bend my head down and kiss her. I don't need anger and hatred around her, Madge inspires love. I can fight the world later, right now I need to take care of Madge. I lift her up so I don't have to bend so far down to kiss her and as she lightly wraps her legs around my lower waist, so she can support her own weight, and she says, "Gale, you'll hurt yourself."

"Don't care. I just want to be close to **you.**"

"I love you, Gale."

After some time of kissing, Madge jumps down and wants to take off my t-shirt; I'm scared to let her see my back. But I will never deny Madge anything. I ask, "Are you sure you want to see it?" She nods and I take my shirt off. Madge slowly walks behind me and rubs her fingers lightly over my back. She hugs my back – her arms wrap around me under my arms and lay flat on my chest. I cover her hands with my own and the feeling is exquisite. She pulls back just a little and I miss her hands – her body. She's back only a few seconds later and I inhale sharply; Madge has taken her shirt off and her bare body is now pressed against my bare back; her cheek rests just under my shoulder. I close my eyes and relish in this amazing feeling of skin-on-skin contact with Madge.

Madge turns her head just a little and kisses my back. Her name escapes my lips as if it's a plea. She moves her hands to my back and continues to kiss it. I close my eyes again as I lose myself in the feelings Madge invokes in me. Most of the lashes were on my back but a few times the whip wrapped around my body and left marks on my chest too. Slowly Madge moves around to come in front of me as she kisses the bruises on my chest. I pull back just a little bit because I want to see her. She blushes beautifully and casts her eyes downwards. I put my finger under her chin and raise her face so her eyes can meet mine. "You're beautiful, Madge."

I bend down to pick her up in arms and she protests that I'll hurt myself. I capture her lips to stop her protests and she moans in pleasure. I'll admit to myself that picking her up isn't as easy as it used to be but the feelings of her hands, her lips and her bare skin on mine has an adrenaline rush coursing through my body that just leaves me feeling wonderful; there's no space for pain in there. I want to spend the whole night kissing Madge; making her forget about the last week. I lay Madge down on the bed – my lips never once leaving hers. When they move down to her neck, she arches into me and I feel like I'm on the verge of losing it. I lay my hands flat on the bed and push off; if I don't stop now I may not be able to. Madge quickly wraps her legs around me and says, "Don't stop today."

"Madge…,"

She puts her finger to my lips and says, "You promised to never deny me anything you could give me."

"Madge, I'm not going back on that promise but this is different. You're scared and hurt right now," I say. I want her too and this feels right but I want to make sure the timing is right for her…that she wants this for the right reasons. I also know how vulnerable she feels right now; I don't want to hurt her more than she already is.

"Gale, I want this. I've never wanted anything more. I want your love tonight to replace all the pain of last week…I want you."

I take it slow; I kiss every inch of Madge's body. I continuously tell her I love her and that she's beautiful. I give her plenty of time to change her mind. Her words – _I want your love tonight to replace all the pain of last week_ – tug at my heart and I know for her, I'll be able to stop anytime she wants me to. She never once tells me to stop; still I ask her one more time if she's sure and she replies, "Yes. Please? I need you."

Madge and I make love and it's perfect. Afterwards we lay awake naked with our legs tangled around each other for a long time. Sleepily, she murmurs, "I love you, Gale," into my chest. I pull her closer and tell her I love her too. Just a few minutes later, she shoots up into a sitting position and says, "Oh! I completely forgot." Then suddenly self-conscious she looks down at her naked body as the blanket fell down to her waist when she sat up; she blushes deeper than I've ever seen her. Madge pulls the blanket up to just under her chin and gets out of bed. I want to laugh at her but I don't because I don't want to embarrass her further. She walks backwards as she wraps the blanket around herself and then she blushes deeply again because now I'm lying in bed completely naked with no blanket to cover myself. She turns quickly holding the ends of the blanket together around her back and comes back with a yellow bottle. She makes sure to keep her eyes on my face and finally I can't take it anymore and I laugh. She glares at me and I say, "Come here. You're so cute."

Madge completely ignores my outstretched arms and says, "Corn brought this for you. He said it would help with pain, scarring and muscle degeneration."

"Madge, I think I worked my muscles enough today, don't you think?" she blushes again and orders me to turn over so she can apply it on my back. I do as I'm told; she massages the cream into my back and asks, "How does this cream feel?"

"I don't know if it's the cream or you but it feels great," I reply. The bond that she and Corn have formed is incredible to me. It's easy to love Madge because she's a wonderful person but even I appreciate Corn for the way he takes care of her – like a true older brother. I make a mental note to respect their relationship in the future unlike last time when I gave Madge a very inappropriate kiss just to upset him. If a guy had kissed Posy like that in front of me, I would've probably broken all his bones. _Oh great!_ _Now I'm thinking about boys kissing Posy – this is all Madge's fault_. I pull Madge next to me again, two more kisses and we fall asleep wrapped around each other.

I wake up early in the morning; Madge is still fast asleep. Madge's face is glowing; her cheeks have a touch of pink to them and there's a small smile on her lips. Waking up next to a naked Madge is an indescribable feeling – something I want to do for the rest of my life. Last night was amazing; I know it felt right and we both just needed each other. I know Madge well enough to know this isn't going to be a regular occurrence...something I will committedly support. So I get up quietly and put my pants on. She likes it when I sleep without my shirt so I leave that off. When I get back in bed, Madge rolls closer to me. When Madge wakes up and looks up at me she has the brightest smile and the pinkest cheeks – she looks lovely. I bend down to kiss her and she blushes even more. I hand her my t-shirt so she can put it on; last night she was embarrassed about being naked and it's probably better for my control that she's covered up.

She rolls me over to look at my back and asks, "How's your back?" She immediately applies more lotion on it before I can even answer.

Madge lies down next to me again and says, "I completely forgot but Corn also brought a letter from Johanna. Want to hear it? I haven't read it yet either." I nod.

_Margaret,_

_Before I start with anything else, let me tell you that I haven't been able to stop laughing ever since Corn told me about his interaction with Handsome in your shed and at your back porch. Now I really want to meet Handsome, I think he and I will get along just fine. So Handsome can kiss, eh? And you…trying to use me to spend the night with your boyfriend…nice! All joking aside I think Corn really likes Handsome – says he's just what you need a 'no bullshit, I take care of my girl' type of a guy._

"Madge, how many times is she going to call me handsome? And does Corn tell her everything? I haven't even met her and I'm already scared of her," I interrupt Madge.

Madge just laughs, "At least he approves of you," she says and continues with her letter.

_Now to the more serious stuff. I'm sure you know by now that 8 rebelled. They have a lot of casualties but if anyone can handle it Paylor can. According to Paylor, Coin is letting refugees into 13. Unfortunately, there's no easy way to get there but Paylor is allowing people to try to escape if they want to. The Capitol is sending in more peacekeepers everywhere. We are scheduled to get 200 more by tomorrow. We're working on rebelling here too…we're really close but it will depend on the new peacekeepers. For the first time since the day I was reaped for the games, I am allowing myself some excitement for the future. This is going to work. Corn is working on it than when you move to the Capitol, I will too. Corn can fill you in on the rest. He's stopping by here on the way to see you so I know he'll be impatient (tell Handsome I feel his pain) to leave right away. This one is a completely surprise trip, I didn't even know he was going to see you. Until next time, Jo _

Madge folds the letter again and before I can say anything, she says, "Wait, there's another letter. She unfolds another one and starts reading.

_Madge, Corn just told me why he's going to see you today. How is Gale? How are you? I wanted to come see you too but Corn says this isn't the right time. He doesn't want to bring any attention on you and I get that. I know Gale's probably in a lot of pain but I'm more worried about you. Take care of yourself and Gale. I know Corn will do everything he can to help. Make sure you listen to him, he knows about this stuff. I'll be in touch soon. Jo_

Madge had started crying while reading that letter but she jokes with me, "See, she called you Gale – didn't call you handsome even once." I sit up and hug Madge. Corn and Johanna – two people I whole-heartedly approve of in Madge's life. I grudgingly even throw Mellark in there; he did take care of her the night of the whipping. Which brings me to Katniss…_what to do about Katniss?_ Obviously she needs to be told about Madge but the last time I tried to tell her it didn't exactly go over well. I'll have to talk to Madge about it. But not today because today is still for Madge.

I pull back, give Madge a quick kiss and ask, "So what do you want to do today?"

Madge kisses me and then says, "I want to lie in your arms for little while longer and then I want to go back to your house to spend some time with everyone there. You've made me feel better and now I want to make sure the kids forget about last week too. I want to have a really fun day with them. But Posy's still sick so it'll have to be something indoors and at your house."

I kiss Madge and say, "I love you! I know just the thing. Do you have playing cards at your house? We used to have a set; my mom, dad and I used to play but I haven't been able to find them for years. Unless my dad gave those to you too." I tease her and she swats me with a pillow across my face. This leads to a very fun pillow fight and a lot of kissing afterwards.

Madge applies more cream on my back and then I walk Madge back to her house because she is going to pick up the cards and her guitar. Then she wants to go into town before meeting me at my house. We don't need to be seen together out and about. For now, I'm a criminal and I don't want to endanger her in anyway.

Letting her out of my sights is harder than I thought. We stand at her back porch and share a few more kisses. I hear someone clear their throat and I release Madge, expecting to see her dad. But when I turn, it's Peeta Mellark I see standing there. I link my hand with Madge's and she says hello politely to him. I've decided to be nice to him so I nod at him too; I've also decided to start calling him by his first name.

Peeta says, "Gale, may I talk to you alone?" I nod, kiss Madge on her forehead and tell her that I'll see her at my house.

Peeta and I start walking towards the seam. He asks, "How's your back?"

"It's getting better. Corn brought some magical cream from the Capitol that they use on victors after they lift them out of the arena." I know I'm giving too much information but I want Peeta to know the truth. I want Peeta and Katniss to join our fight. I want Peeta to ask me questions.

"I didn't know you knew Corn."

"He's like a brother to Madge, so yeah, I know him." I say simply. _Just keep asking me questions and this will be great._

"How does Madge even know someone from the Capitol at that level?" Peeta asks curiously. _Perfect, right where I wanted him._

"**_That _**I'm not supposed to talk to you about. But you should ask Haymitch." There's a little payback for Haymitch for what he did to Madge and hopefully Peeta will find out about the rebellion and we can speed things up a bit.

"So you and Madge…how long?"

"About 8 months."

"Why haven't you guys told Katniss?"

"We wanted to when you guys got back from the games but Haymitch wouldn't let us tell either of you anything until after the victory tour. He said the tour would be hard enough and neither of you needed anything else added to your life. He wasn't sure how Katniss would react to it. And then I tried to tell her on Sunday and that didn't go well either. We got into a big argument and I never got the chance to tell her." I explain.

"I think Katniss loves you. I saw it when she took a lashing for you – she just threw herself in front of you. You should have seen the way she fought her mom when she was treating you. I don't think Katniss would take it well; she's going through a rough time. Snow's been threatening her, she wanted to run away and now she wants to start an uprising in District 12. Haymitch talked her out of it."

"All that doesn't mean love. Katniss may think she loves me, but she doesn't. I would've thrown myself in front of her and I would've fought to get her the best care – that could just as well be friendship. People know you and Katniss. They will listen to you…fight for you. You guys could start an uprising and everyone would follow. But I guess Haymitch doesn't want that from either of you."

Peeta takes a moment to take in that information. I add, "Most importantly, I want to thank you for taking care of Madge on Sunday night and for taking her to the doctor on Monday. Haymitch, her dad and even my mom wanted her to stay away from me because they weren't sure how Katniss would handle it and they wanted to keep her mom's focus on my care instead of other drama. Frankly, I give Katniss more credit than they do. Either way, Madge really needed a friend that night and you were there for her. I owe you."

Peeta shakes his head and says, "What is it with you and Katniss about owing people?" I shrug my shoulders and he says, "I know…it's a seam thing, right?" I laugh.

After another short silence, Peeta asks me, "You really love Madge, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really love her. She's a part of my family."

"And her family…," he trails off.

"Absolutely approves of us."

"So now what?" Peeta asks.

"Now, I think it's time to tell Katniss the truth. I may not be in love with her but I still care for her. I don't want to lead her on by any means. The longer this has been going the more wrong it feels to keep it from Katniss."

Peeta gets a thoughtful look on his face; it's the kind of look he usually got when he would be in deep thought during the interviews or games…usually before he dropped some sort of a bomb – like when he told the whole country he loved Katniss. He finally speaks up, "So, how far are you willing to go since you owe me for helping Madge?"

"Depends what you want. I won't kill anyone for you." I say and then almost immediately want to kick myself for saying that to him.

"No, I wouldn't ask you to do that," Peeta says sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

He smiles and says, "I know; don't worry I joke about it too. In fact the first time I met Corn, I threatened him with my 'I've killed with my bare hands' speech so he'd stay away from Madge. But, here's how you can re-pay me. Don't tell Katniss anything yet. I want to find out if she loves me or not. If you tell her you love Madge and then she tells me she loves me, I'll never know for sure."

I look at Peeta. He has a point; I'd hate to be in his shoes. I'm just glad that Madge loves me the way she does. I've never doubted her love for me. I can see why he wants this but this just brings me back to square one. First I didn't tell Katniss because of Haymitch and now because of Peeta. "Ok, I won't tell her until you give me the clear. But when she finds out, you're taking all the blame for it. I don't want Katniss' wrath on me."

Peeta laughs and we shake on it. We're outside my house and I invite him in because Vick and Posy are obsessed with him and this would definitely make them happy. Madge comes over with the guitar and cards. She also picked up some cookies from the Mellark bakery - _fitting_. Just as I predicted Vick and Posy love Peeta. I teach them all a game called 'Gin' that my dad had taught me. Peeta lets Posy partner up with him, which she thinks is the greatest thing in the world. _I roll my eyes in my head._ Vick quickly claims Madge as partner since Posy never gives him the chance otherwise. Rory and Ma pair up – leaving me all by myself. I even show Posy how to play a memory game with the cards and she loves it. Later Madge and I play on the guitars together for everyone. Even Rory plays a song that Madge must have taught him. Just before we call it a night, I grab Madge's hand and pull her next to me as I say, "For you." I sing along while I also play my guitar to "Sweet Little Blue Eyes." I've played it for her before, I've sung it to her before, but I've never done both together.

When Peeta is leaving he asks Madge if she wants him to walk her home and Madge tells him it won't be necessary because she might stay here.

Posy chimes in and says, "Princess Madge, you have to stay here. Can I sleep with you and Gale again like we did at your place?"

Rory and Vick both ask at the same time, "When did she do that?"

I pat Peeta on the back and hurry him out of the house before this gets any more embarrassing. I'm glad he knows the truth about me and Madge but we don't need to share EVERYTHING with him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it comes across that Johanna is afraid to love anyone but without realizing it she is falling in love with Corn - she fully trusts him and without acknowledging it - they actually have a very close relationship.**


	38. Quarter Quell

**Madge**

"Come on, Madge. It's not fair that Posy got to have a sleepover with you and Gale. She always gets everything," Rory and Vick both complain; Posy sticks her tongue out at them both and then hides into my side so they can't get her. Vick grabs my other side and looks up at me as he says, "Please, Madge?" I nod, _how could I say no to him?_

Posy, Rory and Vick hurry into their bedroom to set up the beds. Hazelle pats my cheek affectionately and goes off to bed; it'll probably be her first night of real sleep in a week. Gale hugs me from behind, kisses my neck and says, "Finally, alone at last. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?" I ask surprised; we've had a perfect day today – it was just what we all needed.

"Well, I've heard that for girls, it can be painful for a couple of days after their first time. Are you sore at all from last night?" he asks me.

I blush as soon as I catch his meaning. Images of Gale kissing my entire body and our bodies moving in sync with each other flood my mind. _How should I explain to him that yes, I'm sore; muscles that I didn't even know existed are sore? Could I tell him that without freaking him out and making sure he understands how wonderful I feel; I've had butterflies in my stomach all day from every time he's touched me or even just looked my way?_ Before I can answer him, Gale turns me around and whispers seductively in my ear, "Because if you are…I can give you a massage wherever you're sore." _That _brings forth images of his hands massaging, kneading different parts of my body. Gale kisses me as his hands slowly travel down my back and all coherent thoughts go out of my mind.

Posy pulls on his shirt from behind him as she asks, "Gale, what're you doing? Come on, let's go." Gale releases me immediately and looks at me confused.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "We're having a sleepover in your room – all five of us."

"What?" he questions. Posy pulls us both into the bedroom before I can reply. Rory and Vick have pulled all three beds together so it's one big bed.

"Why don't you guys all go sleep with Ma?" Gales asks them all.

Vick says, "Madge already said we could all sleep in here."

Gale mumbles, "Gonna make them pay one day for this." Thankfully, the kids don't catch his words and I just giggle as I smooth out his pout. Gale whispers in my ear, "I'm supposed to be the only one that gets excited about a sleepover with Princess Madge." I get goose bumps all over my body and even more butterflies in my stomach. Posy instructs us all on where to sleep; she climbs in one bed with me, while Rory, Vick and Gale share the other two beds. Gale and I are on the outside – as far away as we can be from each other – which he is not happy about.

The next day, Gale walks me to my house as he says, "Madge, I love having you in my house. I want us to be together for the rest of our life but not like this. I know you're mad at your parents and I don't like the way they held you back either but I'm still glad that they kept you away from the square that day. I didn't want you anywhere near there. They love you and they just wanted to protect you. They sent me medicine which saved my life. If nothing else, forgive them for me."

My mom is on the sofa and she looks pale but she brightens up at the sight of Gale and me. I hug her and she tells me how my pleas to let me go plague her around the clock, how she thinks of Gale when the sound of the whip hitting his back echoes through her head and how guilty my dad feels for failing both of us. I decide to move back home – Gale and Corn are right – they just did what they thought was best for me. I'm returning home, but forgiving them will be harder than that; I feel like they betrayed me when I needed them the most.

Gale leaves me with my parents for a night with just them. The mines are still closed indefinitely and the fence is on around the clock. Gale can't go hunting or go to work.

Corn surprises me the next morning with a visit and as soon as I see him, I know something is really wrong. "Snow intercepted a communication that had Finnick and Cecilia's names in it about the rebellion in District 4 and District 8," says Corn.

"Now what?" I ask as a chill passes through me at that information. Snow could kill Finnick and Cecilia in a heartbeat.

"Now, we have to be even more careful. We have to put the rebellion planning on hold. We need time to let this die down. Snow's launching a thorough investigation into all the Victors and all the Mayors. I'm in charge of investigating everyone in his administration in the Capitol. This is a big set-back for all our plans."

"Who will come here to investigate my dad and our three victors?" I ask.

"For now I don't think anyone is coming to District 12. I already make visits here and Snow already doesn't trust your dad. He's never trusted Haymitch and he blames all this on Katniss. So he already knows that they're involved – he doesn't need an investigation here," Corn sighs deeply and continues, "One of the peacekeepers reported to him that he saw you arguing with your dad. I've told Snow that you found out your dad was working against Snow and now you are not on talking terms with him. This will keep you safe and still within Snow's trusted circle."

I'm thankful for Corn. I don't know what we would've done without him. The best thing Haymitch ever did was to make contact with Corn. I think my life would've been completely different without him. Corn convinces me to forgive Haymitch too – if for nothing else then for the sake of the rebellion. Things are getting tough and we all need to stick together more now than ever before. I can tell he's under a lot of pressure. He's probably going to have to turn in at least a few people in order to make his investigation legitimate. I know that's weighing heavily on him. I know how he feels; I felt like this when I had sacrificed Peeta in order to start the rebellion. This is how I know my dad is right that war breaks people and that freedom comes at a great price. I hug Corn to give him my support because I can't bring myself to tell him to not sacrifice good people or tell him to let the rebellion die out.

Suddenly, Corn smiles and says, "Here, I brought a present for you. It's from both me and Johanna since it was her idea." He hands me a small box. I open it to find a beautiful gold chain with a mockingjay locket."

"It's beautiful," I say.

"Mockingjays are the biggest fashion craze in the Capitol right now. I didn't think it was fair that the girl that started the craze didn't have one for herself anymore," he takes the necklace from my hand and opens up the locket to reveal two little pictures inside. One is a picture of me and Gale from the Harvest Festival and the other a picture of my mom and dad from their wedding. "How did you get these pictures?"

Corn blushes a little and says, "Last time I came to District 12, I went by your house and saw both of these pictures in your room so I took them with me and had them sized down for this locket. You were so distressed after Gale's punishment that I just wanted to do something nice for you." Corn hands me the original two pictures he took from my room.

I hug him enthusiastically and say, "Thank you, thank you. I love this. Tell Jo I said thank you too. You are the best."

"I don't know when I'll be able to talk to Jo or see her next. At least not until the end of the investigation."

"Will she be alright?" I ask concerned.

"She'll be fine. We'll all be fine," he says. Then he sees the sad look on my face and says, "Don't worry, Madge. I'm going to make her your sister one day."

I've grown up my whole life as an only child and now I have a future full of brothers and sisters – older and younger but it's a future hanging on by just a thread; one that can disappear easily.

I visit Gale after Corn leaves and the kids are excited to see me. At the end of the night, Vick and Posy beg for me to spend the night for another sleepover. Gale promptly cuts them off and says, "Madge can't! Her parents want her home tonight. I'm going to walk her home and you guys are all going to bed right now." He must have given his mom some sort of a look because she nods.

As soon as we are outside in the dark I say, "Too bad my dad wants me home tonight. We could've had a lot of fun tonight."

Gale just shrugs and keeps walking; he doesn't say anything and I'm afraid that he'll really make me go home. After all, he made me stay home with my parents last night. I come up with plans and excuses I'll use to get him to spend the night with me at the shed. When we reach my back porch he takes my hand and pulls me close to him and I think that he's getting ready to say goodnight; I won't let him. I stop, turn to him and pull him down for a long, deep kiss – the kind of kiss he gave me to irritate Corn. He doesn't disappoint; Gale deepens the kiss even further as his hands travel up my sides, and then down my back; I moan. He's about to pull away when I pull him in for another kiss. Gale says, "Madge, I think we…,"

I cut him off right away and kiss him again. I was hoping the kisses would convince him but he obviously needs more convincing. I run my hands up his chest, under his shirt; I know he likes that.

Once again he says, "Madge, please…,"

I just pull him in for another kiss. _What am I doing wrong? I thought the first kiss would've convinced him. Maybe my kisses don't affect him the way his affect me._

Gale finally pushes me away lightly with his palm and says, "Madge, please. I'm only human and we're standing right outside your house."

_What does that mean? _I tear up at his rejection and immediately he drops his forehead to mine and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Why won't you stay with me tonight?" I ask. We promised to always be truthful with each other.

"What? I was planning on staying at the shed tonight."

"But then why were you about to say goodnight to me…and you told the kids….and then you just shrugged earlier?

Gale kisses my forehead, laughs and says, "I told the kids you had to go home because I didn't want another sleepover with all of them. I wanted Princess Madge all to myself tonight. But then you stopped here and I thought you wanted to go home. Then you kissed me like that and I thought I was going to go crazy…,"

I start laughing and grab his hand to pull him towards the shed. "I thought you were really taking me home. I was trying to convince you to stay with those kisses. And then I thought they weren't working because you kept protesting."

Gale laughs, pulls me to him and says, "First of all, I was only trying to get you to stop because I was losing all control of myself. Secondly, even if I was planning on going home, you should know that you had me at the first kiss."

"Well then, no more kisses for you," I say embarrassed. I shove him lightly and take off running towards the shed. Gale chases me and finally catches me at the entrance of the shed. Gale spins me to him and kisses me as we walk into the shed and lock the door behind us. We kiss and walk over to the futon and I throw it back into a bed. Gale gently guides me onto the bed; I quickly remove his shirt. Gale's hands move down from my shoulders, his thumb skims over my breast. His hand slides further down and he massages my side. His hands continue further down and wrap around my thigh. As he massages my inner thigh with his thumb, I whisper, "Gale, I love you." We just made love three nights ago and I didn't think I would want him again so soon but I do. I want him tonight even more.

"I love you too, Madge," Gale whispers and slows down the kiss. He sits up and takes a few deep breaths.

Confused, I ask, "What are you doing?"

"I…uh…I'm sorry, Madge. I don't want to…," he trails off looking for the right words.

I sit up too. I'm confused and horrified. Of course I thought our first time was wonderful but I never thought that it may not have been for him; I didn't know what I was doing – I'm not even sure I did anything. He did everything because I didn't know what to do. Tears are threatening to pool out of my eyes and I will them to stay in. I look up at him and ask, "You don't want this again?"

Gale pulls me on his lap and says, "Of course I want to be with you. I want nothing more than to be with you."

"But you just said, 'I don't want to…," I ask him confused once again.

Gale pulls me back a little so he can see my face. He puts both his hands on my face so I can look him straight in the eyes and says, "I was trying to say that I didn't assume we would do this every time we are together. I know you don't want that and I don't want you to feel like you have to. I want to be near you and I want to kiss you; I don't want to pressure you into anything else."

"Ugh! This is so embarrassing," I say and we both laugh.

Gale puts his forehead to mine and says, "I've heard it can be weird afterwards but I never really understood why or how until now. I don't want things to be weird between us. I want us to always talk about things openly no matter how embarrassing." Gale takes a deep breath and gives me a quick kiss. He says, "I'll go first. I think it's safe to say that you can always assume that I want to if you want to. But I also want you to know that I don't expect us to all the time or even often. I want to be close to you and sleeping next to you is always more than enough. We have to worry about pregnancy too so we have to be careful. And lastly I want you to know you can say no anytime. I mean that, Madge. I don't care what stage we're in, I want you to trust me enough to know that I'll stop whenever you want me to no matter what."

I kiss Gale and with flaming cheeks I say, "I love you, Gale. I trust you."

"I love you too, Madge," he says. Gale's eyes hold mine and I can't take it anymore. I lean forward to kiss him and Gale positions us back down on the bed.

As he lays me down I mumble, "By the way, we don't have to worry about pregnancy. Johanna sent me some stuff from the Capitol that is full proof."

Gale sits up again and questions, "What?"

I laugh. "I think it was just a joke but the first time Corn came to visit me after I got back from the Capitol he brought a gift for me from Johanna. He had no idea what was in there. Thankfully I opened it after he left because there was a note in there that read, '_Just in case…'_ and it contained all kinds of things to prevent pregnancy (before and after). I didn't tell you because at the time it just embarrassed me and we hadn't…you know…and didn't have any plans of it."

"Remind me to tell Johanna how much I like her when I meet her," he says as his lips meet mine again.

The next day after leisurely lying in Gale's arms for most of the morning, I walk him back to the seam and tell him everything that Corn told me. We thoroughly enjoy the week that the mines are closed. I know it's a difficult time but we've learned to make the most of what we have. Life can change any time; Gale and I have become experts of living in the moment. We spend most of the days with the kids at his house and the nights in the shed. One day Gale even spent the whole day with me at my house. Just for that one day I felt like a normal teenager living in a normal world in a normal house. Now that all the microphones in our house have been destroyed, I don't have to worry about Gale being heard. Gale came over a little before lunch; we sat in the den and talked to my mom. After lunch, Gale and I went to hang out in my room. I've wanted this with Gale for such a long time that I couldn't believe it was really happening. _Perhaps dreams do come true if you want them bad enough._ We made out on my bed afraid that Karl or Rose may come in and catch us but unable to stop ourselves for a long time. Karl and Rose adore him like my parents do; they're all happy that Gale makes me happy and there's no denying that he makes me happy. Just before my dad came home we had made our way back to the den where I played the piano for Gale while he sat next to me on the bench. Gale doesn't want my bond with my parents to be broken because of him so he's been trying extraordinarily hard to fix it. He stayed late after dinner and just hung around for some family time with my parents. After my parents went to bed, Gale and I had sat on the back porch swing with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. Gale had gone home that night after a long, delicious kiss that had made me pull him back for another one. It's hard to say if that day made me or my mom happier.

The mines open a few days later and all control has been taken away from my dad. Thread is essentially in-charge of the District. The miners are required to work all seven days, the hours increase and their pay decreases. I don't see a lot of Gale; the only times I see him now is when I spend the night at his house. He's usually so tired that he falls asleep within moments of hitting the bed. Katniss hurt her foot so Peeta spends time with her and they slowly grow closer; Gale and I don't see much of either of them.

We are now in a holding pattern. Corn doesn't visit and we're essentially cut off from everything from the Capitol. My dad doesn't receive any more communication from the Capitol either.

About a month later, Corn comes by only to inform me that several people in the Capitol have been arrested as a result of his investigation – something he is exceptionally sad about. Though he had to turn in some rebels as a result of his investigation, he was also able to turn in some of Snow's loyal followers. He also informs me that just about all the victors from Districts 3-12 have been found guilty of inciting or supporting a rebellion against the President.

"Will Snow punish all the victors?" I ask horrified. The victors have been leading the rebellion in each district. If they get punished, this could be the end of the rebellion. Obviously, we knew everything wouldn't go perfectly but this is definitely bad.

"Madge, you know that Snow will punish them. There is no way he will allow them to go free after learning that they've all been planning a rebellion against him. But for now, he told all of us that he will not punish the victors because they are too dear to everyone in the Capitol. Everyone in the Capitol that was found guilty has already been executed," Corn says. His voice cracks at the end and this is the first time I've seen tears in his eyes. I hug him and just hold him for a while.

"Which just means that whatever punishment he's thinking for the Victors will be something big," I say thinking out loud.

"Yes, he will come up with a way to punish the Victors without losing face with anyone in the Capitol. I'm really worried about all of them. I'm doing all I can to find out what will happen but for now Snow is not talking to me either and I don't want to push him too much because I want him to continue to trust me."

Eventually the miners are allowed their Sundays off again and their hours go back to normal 12-hours a day. The resources in the District are limited but life continues. Thread informs my dad that this change in the hours for the miners is a direct order from the President. _So Snow is trying to make everything look normal before he drops the axe._ I have no doubt he is an evil genius and he is just biding his time to put his evil plan into motion.

Every evening I go to Gale's house because I have to make sure he comes home safe. I don't know what Snow will do but the thought of Gale being down in the mines while Snow is planning an evil punishment for the Districts is a horrifying thought. Gale does what he can to lessen my fears and I try to stay positive around him. We spend many nights kissing the entire night even though we both know he needs sleep and rest for work the next day. We haven't been to my shed in a while.

One day, Peeta asks me to come by for dinner because there will be a mandatory viewing and he doesn't want to watch it alone. I watch Peeta's face, full of love, as he watches Katniss model wedding dress after wedding dress on the TV. There's love and sadness on his face; he wants to marry Katniss but he wants her to love him back the way he loves her. Katniss has put so many walls around herself that she won't allow anyone in anymore. I sigh thinking Katniss is turning into Johanna. The Hunger Games need to stop.

Just when I sigh with relief that this mandatory viewing had nothing to do with punishing the Victors or the Districts, Snow drops the axe. The Victors will be reaped for the Quarter Quell.

"Katniss will have to go in again," Peeta whispers next to me. Katniss is District 12's only female victor so she will definitely have to go in. Either Haymitch or Peeta will have to go in too. Before I can say anything, Peeta mumbles, "I have to go in with her. Madge, I have to protect her. I need to make sure she is the one that comes home." I hug Peeta with tears in my eyes. He rushes out the door towards Haymitch's house.

An extremely heartbroken Corn shows up on my door a few days later. He doesn't have to say it; it's written on his face…_Johanna is going back in too._

"I stopped by to see Johanna on my way here and she told me there was no need to see her again because whatever arrangement we had obviously ends with her going back into the games. I told her I loved her and she told me that we were just having fun; she told me that I didn't love her I was only paying for her. I know she loves me too but she won't admit it. She's scared and she's pushing me away. I told her I was coming to see you and she shrugged as if you didn't matter to her either. She told me she's not coming out because she could never kill Finnick. She will do whatever she can to make sure he goes home to Annie – rebellion or no rebellion. I'm scared for her," Corn tells me.

Corn shows me the list of living Victors that he has composed.

There are a total of fifty-nine still alive. The breakdown by District:

District 1: Female: 6 Male: 7

District 2: Female: 7 Male: 8

District 3: Female: 2 Male: 1

District 4: Female: 3 Male: 6

District 5: Female: 1 Male: 1

District 6: Female: 1 Male: 1

District 7: Female: 1 Male: 1

District 8: Female: 2 Male: 1

District 9: Female: 1 Male: 1

District 10: Female: 1 Male: 2

District 11: Female: 1 Male: 1

District 12: Female: 1 Male: 2

"These reapings will be rigged. I can pretty much pick out the victors that will be selected to go in. This is Snow's way of getting rid of essentially half the victors. All the victors whose names showed up as most rebellious will be reaped," Corn tells me.

He predicts that from District 1 and 2 they will pick the fiercest Victors – most likely Gloss, Cashmere, Enobaria and Augustus. Corn affirmatively tells me that Wiress will be the female tribute picked because she's always been rebellious; Snow has never liked her because she is too smart. District 4 will be Finnick and Annie - Finnick because his name was caught in the communication and Annie as another way to defeat Finnick. Cecilia will definitely get picked from 8 for same reasons as Finnick. Haymitch will get picked from District 12 along with Katniss. At least five Districts will have their Victors going in without any mentors, which means they will get no help once the games start. Corn and I decide to round up Gale, Haymitch and my dad for a planning meeting in my shed.

"Apart from Districts 1 and 2, District 4 will be the only one left with Victors that don't all have to travel to the Capitol for the Quarter Quell. Mags would be our best bet to stay behind in District 4 but I have a feeling if Finnick goes in she will mentor him. Even without Mags, Courtney and John can handle District 4, Paylor will be fine in District 8, Gale and Madge can handle 12, the Mayors from 3, 7, 9 and 11 are on board, Jenny and Alto's families can handle 5," Corn mutters almost to himself as he makes notes.

Haymitch pipes in, "So the Districts are going to rebel while the games are going on? That's a great idea."

Corn nods and says, "My dad is working with 13 to break the tributes out of the arena. In order to keep Snow's focus off the games, we will need all – or most of the Districts to rebel. We've got several ready already. Paylor is contacting the Mayors that will lead the rebellion." Corn turns to me and Gale and asks, "Can the two of you handle it here in District 12 along with the Mayor?"

Gale and I both nod. Obviously, we will need to put in a lot of planning but we can do this. The Quarter Quell is still a couple of months away; we have time to plan. Gale can talk to the miners and we can do this.

_Finally, an uprising in District 12! _I've dreamt of this my whole life and now it's finally going to happen. It's terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. We make some more plans and get ready to call it a night.

Corn says, "Madge, you realize that Snow will retaliate. I'm not sure what he'll do. You've seen what he did to 8 and 13."

Haymitch adds in, "It will be big! But, these two are smart enough to know when something is coming. Just make sure, Madge that you're in-charge of the town. Gale, you make sure you're in-charge of the seam. Those are the areas you know best."

"NO! If anything happens Madge and I are NOT splitting up." Gale declares to the whole room. Haymitch and Corn are about to say something when Gale pounds his fist on the table; he stands up and declares, "No, that is not up for negotiation. We stay together or this doesn't happen. We're both out!"

Normally I would be mad at anyone for speaking for me or making decisions for me but I trust Gale to make the right decisions for us. I link my hand with his to show support in his statement as I say, "Either we stick together or we're out."

* * *

**A/N: When I was reading the books, I always wondered why Finnick got reaped (obviously to make the story interesting to the readers - but why in the book?) So I tried to tackle that above...presumably, Finnick was cooperating with Snow (about prostitution) and was making Snow a lot of money. I also assume that the reapings were rigged - it was Snow's way of getting rid of the Victors he didn't like. So hopefully what I've shown above makes sense with why Finnick got reaped - Snow had to have found out that Finnick was involved in inciting the rebellion. Annie, of course, would be another punishment for Finnick.**


	39. Madge's Birthday

**Gale**

Katniss and Peeta have started training for the games. They'll both go back in and this time I'm glad Katniss will have Peeta in there with her. Peeta reminded me of my promise again to not tell Katniss anything about me and Madge. I don't know why it means anything anymore but he is adamant that he earn Katniss' love on his own. Haymitch still won't let us tell either of them anything. I know from Madge that Haymitch has at least told Peeta some things. I believe he's told Peeta about Maysilee because that came up somehow the night I was whipped. Haymitch has also told Peeta that they'll have other allies in the games this time but not much more than that. Peeta trusts Haymitch more than I would if I was in his place but I suppose I don't have the bond with Haymitch that Peeta has with him. Madge says that knowing about Maysilee has bonded Peeta closer with Haymitch and because Peeta and Haymitch understand each other's love, Peeta fully trusts him.

I've made it clear to Peeta and Haymitch that I won't go out of my way to tell Katniss about Madge but if Madge and I happen to be together in front of Katniss then I'm not going to pretend Madge is no body to me. I won't do that to Madge – especially after what happened the night I was whipped. I sometimes help Katniss and Peeta train for the games by teaching them about snares. Somehow, Haymitch always seems to get rid of Madge before I get there; it always annoys me because Sunday is my only day off and I'm spending it to help them. That means that much less time with Madge. She doesn't seem to mind though; she always encourages me to help them as much as I can. I think she would like to help more but Haymitch keeps her out of it. Other than letting her contribute with Capitol News he won't let her do anything else. Madge could help them more than any of us with all the fighting techniques she knows. Haymitch has apologized enough to Madge that she trusts him again so she doesn't challenge his decisions anymore.

I'd like to hate him but I can't. I actually feel sorry for the guy…not being able to forgive himself for not saving the only girl he loved – he's only alive to avenge her death and take care of her family. I'm not even sure he's really alive; he's just a shadow of a man. _How can I hate someone who already hates himself?_

The Mayor, Madge, Haymitch and I meet every Saturday night at the shed to plan the uprising in 12. I'm going to work on the miners to get their support. Madge is going to work on the youth in the town. She'll try to get Peeta's brothers in and let them get support from others in the town. The Mayor's going to work on getting support from others in his circle. Our plan is to start the uprising the first day of the games. Madge and I've already decided that we're not watching the games at all. The interviews will be the last event we watch. It will be harder on Madge since both Finnick and Johanna will most likely be in the games…Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Finnick – I don't think Madge could pick any one of them to come out. According to Corn's dad, Katniss needs to come out. He's seen the kind of support she gets from all the Districts. So Katniss is first priority and Peeta the second. Everyone else falls in after those two.

By the time it's close to the reaping, we have our plan worked out. Since the peacekeepers don't go down to the mines, I've been able to talk to the miners. My first task was to get Earc on my side. Thom and Bristol have been instrumental in the planning. Earc is the head miner and he was Oran's friend. I tell him everything about that dreadful day when Oran died. Earc is ready for a change. We've decided that in Oran's honor, we will flood all the mines in the days between the reapings and the first day of the games. The mines will be closed and on the first day, during mandatory viewing, we will rebel and we will take our District back from Thread and his little army.

On reaping day, just as predicted Katniss and Haymitch get reaped. Peeta volunteers and they're whisked off to the train without any final goodbyes. I had decided to tell Katniss about Madge. I didn't want her to leave without knowing the truth. I wanted to tell her how much her friendship means to me and that I wanted her to come back. Corn's dad has a plan to save the tributes. I hope he can act fast enough on his plans to rescue them all…Finnick, Johanna, Katniss, Peeta, Cecilia, Wiress and all the others.

Madge and I run to the train station only to watch it pull away. I turn to Madge and she has tears in her eyes. I hug her; I hold her for a long time. I no longer care who sees us. When I pull back from Madge, I'm about to kiss her and I notice her mockingjay necklace is gone.

"Madge, where's your necklace? You always wear it," I ask.

Madge starts crying again and says, "Last night, Peeta came to see me and said that last time I gave my mockingjay pin to Katniss which saved her life. So this time I owed him and he wanted my mockingjay necklace as his token and good luck charm. He said that token was going to help him accomplish his goal. So I gave it to him and I just realized that I forgot to take my pictures out."

I pull Madge to me once again. I know she didn't want to give that necklace; she's worn it ever since Corn gave it to her. Last year she gave away her pin – her last reminder of her aunt. This year she gave away her necklace – a necklace that was her whole world and reminded her of everyone closest to her – her parents, me, Corn and Johanna. There are no limits to Madge's selflessness.

The mines are closed tomorrow because of the Tribute Parade – that will be mandatory viewing for everyone. I hope they'll make everyone go to the square. Madge and I head off to my house for some time. We've made plans to spend the night at the shed; it'll be our last night to spend there before the uprising – who knows what will happen after that. We don't have to be at the square till 4 p.m. so we will have most of the day tomorrow too.

Madge and I have only made love twice and I want tonight to be our third time; I've never initiated it before but I plan on it tonight. Madge is still very shy and easily gets embarrassed about any talk of making love or either of our naked bodies. But she's slowly coming out of her shell. Madge knows things about the world we live in that most people have no idea about but when it comes to a physical relationship she is as sheltered as anyone could be – the opposite of me. I may not have had any experience with a physical relationship before she came along but I've heard it all from my friends. Guys love to talk; I would never talk about Madge but I'm glad my friends have shared their experiences with me. I can't complain about Madge's shyness because it's just another thing I love about her. Madge has gotten bolder – even bold enough to ask me on occasion what I like and what feels good to me. Once she told me that I'm always too worried about not pushing her into anything and sometimes that takes all the spontaneity out of our time together. Tonight I plan on doing something I've never done before – I plan on seducing one Madge Undersee. Watching Madge come alive with passion and letting it overtake her is something I immensely enjoy and tonight I plan to watch her over and over again.

By the time we get to the shed, it's almost midnight. We had to wait till Posy fell asleep so she wouldn't insist on coming with us. I slowly kiss Madge as soon as we get to the shed; I don't want anything to be rushed tonight – no hurried or hungry kisses tonight; tonight will be slow and just about pleasure.

When Madge pulls back she smiles and says, "You're in a surprisingly good mood for what today is."

Today is not about the reaping or the rest of the world. _Today is about us and about Madge._ "Why wouldn't I be; it's your birthday and that's all today is to me," and I have perfect timing because it is now midnight and I pull Madge to me and say, "Happy 18th Birthday, my princess." I kiss Madge again slowly and teasingly.

Right now I want her to forget everything other than us. When Madge tries to deepen the kiss I pull back and move my lips to her neck. I unbutton her shirt slowly one button at a time. A part of me wants to rip her shirt open but I keep myself in control. When Madge tries to take off my shirt, I swat her hands away and tell her I'm in-charge tonight. I kiss her neck again and feel her gulp as she says, "Gale, please…" I capture her lips to stop her from talking. By the time I finish undressing Madge, she is so flustered and lit with passion that there's no room left for embarrassment. This is the first time I've been able to admire her naked body standing up. I pick her up and carry her to the bed. I remove all my clothes and join her. Madge and I make love and this time it's longer, more passionate and more pleasurable than in the past. Thoroughly sated with our need for each other, Madge and I finally break apart to catch our breath. Madge looks like an angel lying next to me with her body glistening from sweat and the glow of our love making.

Madge rubs her hand on my chest and sleepily murmurs, "I love you, Gale. Thank you." I slide my arm under her head and pull her close to me. I haven't yet given her the second part of her present but Madge is absolutely exhausted and only within moments of falling asleep. I kiss the top of her head and close my eyes too; _that_ will just have to wait for the morning.

When I wake up, the room is much brighter than I expected; I've never slept in this late before. I look down and Madge is still fast asleep – her head on my chest, arm around me and legs tangled with mine. I don't think I've ever felt more at peace than I do right now. I must have fallen back asleep because when I open my eyes next, I find Madge looking up at me – her chin resting on her folded hands on my chest. She smiles at me and my heart swells; I pull her up for a long kiss, "Happy Birthday, princess."

"I have something else for you," I say as I sit up and get out of bed. I pull my pants on and pull my t-shirt through her head. She looks at me confused as to why we need to be dressed for the next part. I want to do this properly and don't want to lose my train of thought with her naked body. I don't say anything to her; I pull her up to a standing position.

I take both her hands in mine and kiss each one as I say, "Madge Undersee, you have changed me and my entire world. I never knew what love was until you came along. I didn't even know I could love anyone as much as I love you. I love everything about you. I love your beautiful heart, your gorgeous body, your brilliant mind and your stunning smile. I love the way you love my family as if they were your own. I love how selfless you are – always thinking about everyone else before yourself. I love the fire in your eyes. I love your passion for humanity. I love the way you kiss me. I love when you wear my clothes. I love the way you love me; I love you for the man you see in me. I promise to live up to all your expectations. I promise to love you for the rest of my life." I take a deep breath and get down on one knee as I ask, "Madge, will you marry me?"

Madge sits down on the bed so she can be at eye level with me. She puts both her hands on my face and with tears in her eyes she says, "I love you, Gale. YES! Yes, I will marry you."

I slide a ring on her finger and kiss her. We both fall back on the bed and as we lay back, she kisses my chest right above my heart and holds out her hand to admire the ring.

"Gale, this ring is beautiful. I've never seen anything like this before. Where did you find this ring?"

"I made it for you," I say.

"You made this? How?" She kisses the ring.

"It's made out of snare wire. I took three sets of three thin strands. I braided each one of the three strands in different patterns – all patterns I created for my different snares – so I had essentially three distinct strands. Then I braided the three of them in a pattern that I came up with a couple of years ago for one of my snares. It's been my most successful snare and I figured if I was going to ensnare you, it had to be with that one."

Madge sits up and kisses me again as she says, "I love it. I'm entirely ensnared."

She admires her ring again and once again says, "This is the best ring. I've always considered your fingers magical but this goes beyond even magic. Thank you for my beautiful ring. We have to tell both our families right away."

"Your parents and Ma already know. I told Ma and I had to ask your parents' permission before I could propose to you."

Madge rolls her eyes and says, "My mom already thinks you walk on water so I bet that wasn't hard to get."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in there, princess?" I tease her.

Madge sits up and rolls her eyes again as she says, "What…jealous of you? I could take you easily."

I smile and say, "I wish you would!" Her cheeks flame instantly. She looks down for just a moment and when she looks back up at me there's fire and determination in her eyes. Madge leans down for a kiss and takes me – she does!

This time our love making is even better. Last year I spent a lot of time trying not to think of Madge as mine. Then I realized it was a losing battle and gave up. It's been some time that I've thought of Madge as mine. But she's never felt mine quite like she does today after she agreed to marry me. We won't get married yet but as I explained to her father, we're about to start a war. There's no telling what can happen in a war and I want both Madge and I to know we belong together – that we are one. For me, there will never be anyone else other than Madge.

We share our happy news with her parents and they are both genuinely happy for us. Rose and Karl are ecstatic too. We go to my house to share the news with my family. My mom hugs us with tears in her eyes and welcomes Madge to the family with a kiss to her forehead. Ma gives Madge a silver chain that she says has been in our family for generations. She says, "My mother-in-law gave it to me when Rick and I married. Many seam families have sold their family heirlooms but the Hawthorne men will do anything to keep theirs in the family so we still have all ours."

Posy asks confused, "But I already thought you were gonna get married one day. Are you getting married today?" Rory and Vick seem confused too. I try to explain that yes, we have been together for a while but I just asked her today if she would marry me and she said yes. And no, we are not getting married today. Posy, still confused, asks Madge, "Did you not know before today that Gale was going to marry you cause I already knew that?"

Madge laughs, picks up Posy and twirls her around in her arms. "I knew too, Pose. But you know sometimes boys are slower at these things than girls."

Rory and Vick both say at the same time, "We knew too. We're not slow."

Madge laughs and I say, "Fine then. We have no news to share with you guys. Do you still want to celebrate Madge's birthday with this cake I bought?"

All three of the kids hug Madge and we sit down to eat the cake. I lean over and whisper to Madge, "What am I now…chop liver? They just hugged you – I get nothing?" She smooths out my pout and reaches over to kiss my cheek. She knows I'm just joking with her; I'm glad they love her the way they do – I wouldn't have it any other way.

Ma, Rory, Vick and Posy give Madge a scarf that Ma crocheted for her. It's made out of gray string that can be worn in the summer or winter. Madge loves it and it looks beautiful against her fair skin and blue eyes. Ma says, "Gale said gray would look beautiful on you and it really does." Madge blushes and thanks Ma with a hug.

Ma says, "Madge, it was a year ago today that I sent Gale to your house to apologize to you? Now look where you guys are a year later."

To tease Madge, I say, "Ma, did you know that she kissed me when I went to her house?"

"Only to shut you up so you didn't say anything that could get you in trouble," Madge defends herself.

"You could've at least asked or just told me to shut up," I joke.

"Hmph! As if you would've listened to me. You were a little thick-headed back then." Everyone laughs at her description of me – agreeing with her – it's just another proof of how much Madge has changed me. So she boldly continues, "And if I remember correctly, you kissed me outside my house for no reason at all. At least I did it to save your life."

"I had a reason. You see, Madge I'm an over-achiever. Ma told me to hug you so I went a step further and kissed you." Madge blushes beet red when I mentioned being an over-achiever – no doubt remembering last night or this morning as I am now too. I swallow the cake and steer the conversation away from this topic otherwise I may just attack her here. I smile thinking, _Madge is mine and I can if I want to! Has it really been a year already? I will always mark this day only as Madge's birthday and the start of us._

The kids are still a little confused about our engagement so no one mentions anything because they don't see how it changed anything. We collect Prim and Mrs. Everdeen on our way to the square and stand in the front row with the Everdeens and the Mellarks. This time there is no separation between the two families. Madge goes over to stand in-between the Mellark brothers and talks to them; I stay with Prim. Madge has been putting her plan in action and they are not happy about their brother going back in so they're ready to help. Most of the town and the seam are ready. Tomorrow will be the day we begin to flood the mines.

The tribute parade is sad to watch. I lock eyes with Madge when Finnick's chariot rolls through and then again when Johanna's rolls through. There's no doubt that Peeta and Katniss look the best. They will be the tributes to beat this year and it's a good thing they will have plenty of allies in the arena.

The screen goes black and only a moment later President Snow comes back on to announce, "Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games. As a treat to all the District residents, this year there will not be any mandatory viewings in the town squares. Everyone will be allowed to stay within the comfort of their home to watch the games. The Districts are all under curfew so everyone can watch the games without distractions. The peacekeepers in each District will post a schedule so work can continue. Each District will have a few hours each day to conduct normal business. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Everyone looks confused. Thread takes the microphone and explains that the District is under a strict curfew. The miners are allowed to leave for the mines at 5 a.m. The shop keepers are allowed to leave for their shop at 9 a.m. The residents are allowed to make the necessary purchases and run errands between the hours of 10 a.m. to 12 p.m. Shopkeepers are allowed to walk back to their house at 1:00 p.m. at which time they should have closed up their shop because there shall be no further business. The miners are allowed to walk back to their house at 6 p.m. At all other times everyone is encouraged to watch the games because the TV will be on around the clock. We are dismissed. We are given the rest of the day to make the appropriate arrangements for the new curfew which starts as of 5 a.m. tomorrow morning.

We drop off Prim and Mrs. Everdeen at their house. At Madge's request, Peeta's brothers agree to stay at Peeta's house so Prim and Mrs. Everdeen don't have to be all alone in the Victor's Village; like Peeta, they're both starting to grow on me too. Madge and I walk everyone else home and we're supposed to go over to Bristol's house for dinner with her and Thom. Thom and I used to double date all the time but we've never done it with the two girls that we both love. So Thom had suggested this as a nice way to spend our last normal evening.

Thom and Bristol meet us outside her house. Thom is dressed in his reaping clothes and Bristol has on a white dress. Madge and I look at each other and know exactly why they wanted us to come tonight. I smile at both of them; as I reach Thom, I pat him on the back and congratulate him with a handshake. I kiss Bristol's cheek and congratulate her too. Madge hugs both of them as she congratulates them too. Madge and I sing the District Song as Thom carries Bristol over the threshold of their house. We walk straight to the fireplace and Thom starts the fire as Bristol brings over some bread to toast. We all eat the bread and more hugs and warm congratulations are shared. Thom holds up a paper and says, "See, it's legal and all. We went to the Justice Building and filled out all the forms. She's all mine and this house is officially ours now."

Bristol prepared a meal for us and now I know why they were so insistent on not letting us bring anything to dinner. Thom looks over at me and says, "I know you probably think we're crazy for doing this but I wanted Bristol to know we belong together before the start of the war. No matter what happens tomorrow we both know exactly where we stand with each other."

I smile and hold up Madge's left hand as I say, "I think it makes perfect sense. Madge and I got engaged this morning for the exact same reasons." More congratulations follow. Madge and I leave the newlyweds alone for the night.

When I'm leaving the house in the morning, once again Madge tells me, "I love you and I believe in you. I'll see you tonight. I'll be here when you come home." Madge kisses me and I leave with a memory of the fire in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

Earc gathers all the miners right away below ground and sends everyone off to digging holes in the wall to let the water seep through. We are told that as soon as water starts seeping through, we are to abandon that mine and wait near the elevators. We hope to not lose anyone in this endeavor. By the time my crew makes it to the elevator, it's only a couple of hours from quitting time. We are the last crew to come back because we were the furthest away; Thom, Adler – our crew supervisor – and I had insisted on it. Water must be gushing in fast from some mines because some of it is starting to come into the area with the elevators. We quickly start loading people on. Earc's the first to go up only because he needs to explain to the peacekeepers. We get everyone out – no casualties from this endeavor.

It's still terrifying though because today we have made every single miner unemployed and left them without a means of supporting themselves. _The uprising and the rebellion have to work_. I hope the Mayor's been successful in convincing the merchants to open their doors to the needy. There are about to be a lot of needy people in the District very soon. The miners have been saving up so most say they'll be fine for a couple of days and hopefully that will be all the time we need to take over the peacekeepers.

Thread sends some peacekeepers down into the mines to check and sure enough they come back looking terrified and confirming that there's water everywhere in the mines. The mines are closed indefinitely and we're all sent home. _Our first victory! I hope the other Districts are also faring well in their plans._

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, I hadn't planned the engagement but it just seemed to fit here perfectly. Hard to imagine these two have been together for a year...hopefully the story has shown the growth of their relationship._**


	40. Uprising in D12

**Madge**

Gale walks in looking exhausted but strong and happy. This time I don't hesitate; I rush to hug him as he walks in the door. As I crash into him, Gale catches me easily; he kisses my cheek and says, "A guy's really gotta stay on his toes walking in this door. You never know when a spunky five-year old or a gorgeous eighteen-year old will throw herself at him." We both laugh and he hugs me closer for just a moment before he releases me. Posy's not far behind me in throwing herself at him. For a moment I'm afraid I may have disrupted her daily ritual with Gale but she seems happy to share 'her Gale' with me.

Gale shares his news about the mines; Hazelle is happy that the mines that took her husband have been destroyed. She is happy her sons never have to go down there again. Her eyes tear up and I hug her for comfort. I know how she feels; I feel the same way about the town square – all I see there is Gale's blood on the ground. She tells us that his dad would've been proud of both of us. I share the news that I had gone home at 10 in the morning and talked to Haymitch. District 13 has agreed to help and a plan is put into place to break the tributes out of the arena on Day 3 or 4 of the games. _They're all going to have to hang on until then._

We spend the evening playing card games and playing the guitar; it's a night of celebration. Gale has explained all to Hazelle and the need for us to stay together since we don't know when anything could happen. Hazelle offered up her room to us; she said she'd sleep with the kids but I could never take her room. That was her room with Gale's dad. Gale and I spend the night on the sofa – giving the beds to everyone for a restful night of sleep. The sofa that he always thought was much too small for two people doesn't feel small for the two of us. Gale and I spend most of the night kissing and eventually I fall asleep lying on top of him. After he falls asleep, I try to get up quietly but he startles awake and asks, "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, I was just going to get up so you could sleep more comfortably."

"Nonsense, Madge. I need you to sleep comfortably. Stay here." Gale wraps his arms around me and we both fall asleep again.

The next day, promptly at 10 we leave the house and head over to the Justice Building. The peacekeepers are mostly busy in the town square area making sure everyone goes about their business normally for the next two hours so the Justice Building only has a handful of peacekeepers. We meet Peeta's brothers there and my dad unlocks the room with all the weapons. There aren't a lot of weapons but the four of us carry them out the back door. The bakery is next door to the Justice Building and we store all the weapons in there through the bakery's back door.

Peeta's oldest brother, Manna, is about the same age as Thread and surprisingly they've struck a friendship – not a real one as far as Manna is concerned. For the last month, Manna has been learning about the peacekeepers. He's found out that there are exactly 222 peacekeepers and only 17 of them have guns. The rest of them do not carry real weapons – just sticks to beat people. _We need to figure out how to get those 17 guns away from the peacekeepers._

It's noon and my dad takes us back to our house because we wouldn't make it back to the seam. Gale had warned Hazelle that this may happen so she won't worry. We share everything with my dad and he informs us that 4 out of the 17 peacekeepers with guns are assigned to the Justice Building at all times. He thinks we can come up with a way to lock them inside the Justice Building when the time comes which would only leave 13 armed peacekeepers. Gale and I have a nice day with my parents and at night it's really tempting to sneak off to the shed. Just like I didn't feel right about sharing his parents' bed with him, he doesn't feel right sneaking off from here. So we don't. Gale and I stay out on the porch swing for a long time after my parents go to sleep. I lie down with my head in his lap as he plays with my hair. I must have fallen asleep because I wake up in my own bed alone the next morning.

At ten, we meet Peeta's brothers at the bakery. This time several miners and young adults from town have also joined us there. Manna takes us to the back room as his other brother works the sales at the bakery.

Earc and Aiden come up with a plan of using the explosives from the mines to blow up the peacekeepers' barracks while they sleep at night. Gale, Manna and I are against that idea because it just feels wrong to kill them in their sleep. We have a disagreement about it and several people remind Gale of the time he was whipped. Others point out that this is war and anything goes. Gale, Manna and I don't feel right about it and we all go home without making a decision. Gale and I make it back to his house. The scores will be out later tonight.

All four tributes from District 1 and District 2 get a 10. Finnick gets an 11. Johanna and Cecilia get 8s. Katniss and Peeta both get 12s. Everyone else gets low scores. It's obvious that the game makers are sending a message to the District 1 and 2 tributes to target Katniss, Peeta and Finnick first. Snow wants them gone above everyone else. _We predicted it so this is not a setback._ We have two more full days left before the games begin. And then three or four agonizing days until the tributes are rescued. Our entire world as we know it is about to change in less than a week.

The next morning, we leave again promptly at 10. My dad takes Gale and Peeta's middle brother, Baree, to the peacekeeper barracks with him. Manna stays back and I go to the Justice Building under the pretenses of clearing out all my things from my days of work there. The few peacekeepers there don't stop me and I get a good idea of where all 4 with the guns are posted and a good idea of how to contain them to the Justice Building when needed.

We had all made plans to meet at the bakery again at 11:30. Baree was the one who helped Peeta dismantle all the microphones in his house; Corn had given a lesson on wiring to both Baree and Peeta. While I was at the Justice Building, Baree cut and twisted the wires in the peacekeepers' office so that he can cut off all communication with the Capitol with one simple cut of wires outside the office. My dad, Gale, Aiden and Earc were able to sweep through the Peacekeeper barracks and offices to clean them off all ammunition left behind. They couldn't carry everything off so they threw it over the fence behind some bushes. The fence is the strongest in that part of the District so even if the peacekeepers see that ammunition they won't be able to get to it until they turn off the fence and then climb over it.

Gale and I don't have time to go back to the seam once again and head off to my house. My dad is allowed to break curfew to do work at the Justice Building and he wants to get everything ready there so he plans to stay there all day and night. After spending the day with my mom, just before sunset, Gale and I head to my shed. I have a trap door that goes to an underground room and I probably should go ahead and hide most of the things in there just to be on the safe side.

Gale stops me to show me the sunset; it's one of the prettiest ones I've seen in the District and we both take a few moments to admire it. _Somewhere thousands of miles away from here, Katniss, Peeta, Johanna and Finnick will also be watching this sunset. I wonder what's going through their minds right now._

At the shed, I show Gale the trap door in the floor and he helps me carry everything down there. By the time we finish, all that's left inside the shed is the futon. Gale pulls me down on the bed next to him and we spend the entire night kissing, talking and dreaming of our future together.

The next day, once again, we have only two hours to put our plan into place and then everyone has to be home for the interviews. Gale and several other miners have gathered all the liquor from the Hob and everyone's houses. Baree and my dad do the same from all the town houses and the liquor store in town. Manna fills me in on Peeta's plans for the interview. Once again Peeta plans on blowing everyone away with another confession during the interview. _Peeta is a genius._ _Manna and Baree are geniuses like Peeta too_. Manna and Thread have been getting together for a drinking session every night while the District has been under the curfew. Manna has his plan in place for tonight after the interviews. He will take all the liquor to the town square to "celebrate becoming an uncle soon" with all the peacekeepers. Once again, we all leave – leaving the task in Manna's and Baree's capable hands. It's great to see all the people from the town and the seam working together so seamlessly. We've never had this before and this is how I know we can succeed and the uprising is going to be successful.

Gale and I make it back to his house and once again spend the day with the kids. The interviews are emotional and the interview hall is full of crying Capitol Citizens; they're all attached to their victors. Katniss' mockingjay dress is the perfect message to all the Districts. If any of the Districts were having second thoughts to rebelling hopefully this will be a clear message for them to rebel. I let a few tears fall out of my eyes when Cinna takes a bow – he has sacrificed himself for the rebellion today. Gale squeezes my hand and kisses the top of my head because he knows it too. Peeta, of course, makes the announcement of his toasting with Katniss and the baby that is on the way. He lies brilliantly and chaos erupts in the interview hall. We catch a very quick glimpse of all the Victors holding hands – uniting together and clearly sending the message to all the Districts that _'we are all one and we are in this together.'_

After getting everyone situated in bed, Hazelle joins us on the sofa again. She turns to both of us and asks, "Are you both sure you want to do this?"

"We have to, Ma. We've come too far to back out now," Gale says. A few minutes later Thom and Bristol knock on the door. Gale and I get ready to go out and slowly we're joined by another handful of the miners including Aiden and Earc. We quietly walk to the town square where we see a handful of youths coming from the town side as well. The peacekeepers are all thoroughly intoxicated.

Manna meets us all on one side and says, "It was easier than I thought. Baree and I just walked up with all the liquor and told Thread we wanted to celebrate Peeta's news about the baby. Soon enough every single peacekeeper was at the square celebrating with us. They're all drunk. Let's go get their weapons."

We all walk to the town square and Manna was right – every single one of them is drunk as can be. We gather all 17 of the guns and then even take all the sticks from them. Thom and Aiden leave to get more people from the seam; Baree and my dad leave to get more people from the town. All the men start carrying the peacekeepers into the jail cells inside the Justice Building. It takes all night but they get all of them in there and lock them up. All 222 peacekeepers are accounted for and passed out in the jail cells.

Bristol and I find a lot of canned food from the Capitol in the peacekeepers' barracks. It's unbelievable how much food the peacekeepers were hoarding. Bristol and I spend all night organizing all the food so we can pass it out to the families in need. This part will be the hardest to handle but my dad will know how to do it based on his experience with Parcel Day.

Around 6 in the morning all the men come back to the town square – having deposited all 222 peacekeepers in the locked jail cells. My dad quickly and authoritatively forms a team of the most trusted town and seam members. This team will distribute the food to all the families.

By 9 in the morning, the seam team is dispersed through the seam with barrels of canned food to distribute to each family. Most of the families are out of food by now. There was enough food in the peacekeepers' barracks to keep the district running for a couple of weeks. Most of the town families do not need food right away and they are encouraged to give food to the central food supply in the town square. The town team goes through the town with empty barrels.

The Mellarks send several loaves of bread for the seam families as well. As the town and seam teams go through the District, they tell everyone there will be a mandatory District meeting at 2 p.m. in the town square. The games started this morning but none of us pay any attention to the games.

While the town and seam teams are dispersed, my dad brings out a thick notebook and starts to put his plan into action. He's given this a lot of thought and it's at times like this when I can see a great leader in my dad.

My dad discusses his plan to run the District with the handful of us that are left behind. He knows all the adults of the District and it is amazing how well he knows each person's strengths. In his book he has assigned different jobs to different people based on their abilities and experiences. My dad has a plan laid out for running the District for at least three months without any outside interference. He has laid out a plan that ensures every person in the District will be fed and ways to avoid looting and keeping things running smoothly. I've never been more impressed by my dad or more proud of him.

At 2 p.m. everyone gathers in the town square. My dad gets up and starts his speech:

_"Today we take back our District from the peacekeepers and we put an end to the unfair policies of the Capitol. I am proud of all the miners that helped flood the mines. I'm proud of all the town folks that opened their hearts and contributed towards our central food supply. We have to work together if we are going to make our lives better and create a better future for our children. I want everyone here to know that we are going to take our entire nation back from the few people in the Capitol that benefit from everyone else's hard work. We are not alone; all the Districts are rebelling just as we are. Last night, we arrested all the peacekeepers and they have all been put in the jails. We've begun to pass out food to all the families. No one will starve in this District anymore…,"_

My dad continues to tell every one of his plans to run the District for the next few months. He names all the people for the different posts. Since the mines are closed, 80% of the District's workforce is out of work. My dad assigns different jobs to the different people. Some people will help cook food while others are made responsible for growing food. My dad explains that we all need to work together and that there will be no tolerance for looting or any other such activities. He tells everyone that he has given away all food from his house and the Justice Building to the Central Food Store; he has put himself and his family on the same ration as the other seam families. He assigns a team to patrol the District. Finally he thanks everyone for their part in the new future.

I look around and I can see it; I see the respect in their faces for my dad – respect that he has deserved his whole life but just now earned. It is amazing how peacefully everyone accepts the change and their roles. For the first time everyone goes home on a full stomach and with hope in their eyes. It is a miraculous scene to watch. I hug and kiss my dad; I tell him what an amazing leader he is. _If only my dad was leading our nation instead of someone evil like Snow._

My dad, Gale and Earc get Thread out of the jail and with a gun to his head they have him make a call to the Capitol. Thread calls in to his Capitol contact as he would normally and tells them all is well in District 12. He tells them to send in the usual supplies on the next train.

Everyone takes the next day to soak in the freedom that they feel and get used to the new rules and responsibilities in the District. For the first time everyone in the District feels like they're making a difference. After my dad's declaration of giving away all our food, several other town families follow suit as well. By the end of the day most of the town families have given their food away.

My dad, Gale and I have been working around the clock; we've taken turns sleeping for only a few hours each. My dad tells us both that the bread sent in to the arena indicates that the time of rescue will be day 3, hour 24. He sends us back to Gale's house and sternly tells us to make sure we sleep properly. We have to be prepared for whatever may come our way once the tributes are rescued tomorrow night at midnight – which will actually be 2 in the morning for us. Gale and I decide to stop by to see Prim first and as soon as we walk in I know something is wrong. I haven't watched even a second of the games so I have no idea what is going on. It's obvious that Prim has been crying.

"What happened?" I ask her, suddenly concerned for Katniss and Peeta.

"The arena…the birds," Prim stars crying hysterically. Prim can't get the words out between her crying fits. I settle her down and manage to find out through nods and shakes of Prim's head that Katniss and Peeta are both alive. Gale turns on the TV and we both find out exactly why Prim is crying hysterically. I hear tortured voices of people I love – who are my life – Gale, Rory, Vick, Posy, Prim, myself and Mrs. Everdeen. I hear Annie's tortured screams and watch Katniss and Finnick suffer through all those screams for an excruciating hour. I tell Gale to go home; I know Hazelle will be worried and the kids scared. Gale doesn't want to leave me and we both know we can't leave Mrs. Everdeen and Prim by themselves. Just as I'm trying to convince Gale to go on without me, Manna, Baree and Mr. Mellark walk in. They've already seen and heard. Manna tells Gale and me to go home; they all assure us that they will take care of Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. Gale shakes Manna's hand and thanks him as we both leave.

I hug Gale as soon as we walk out; it was terrifying listening to his tortured screams. Gale kisses me and says, "I'll never be able to forget your screams, Madge. I couldn't leave you." We walk back to his house hand-in-hand. Hazelle hugs us both immediately and assures us that she turned the TV off immediately and the kids didn't see it. She didn't see it or hear any more than Prim's screams. But a neighbor came by and told her everything. We assure her that we are fine and the Everdeens are fine. Gale and I hug Posy, Rory and Vick to try to drown out some of the screams that echo through our heads. Hazelle orders both of us to go to sleep right away; we need it – we've slept only 3 hours in the last two days. Gale and I cling to each other; we kiss while unsuccessfully trying to drown out the tortured screams of everyone we love.

By the time Gale and I make it to the town square the next day, it is simply amazing to see everyone in the District talk politely to each other, help each other and go about doing their job as if this has been the norm in the District for years. The town and seam divider has finally been broken. I'm proud of my dad and proud of every citizen of District 12. I hope all the other Districts are having same results with their uprisings. Thanks to my dad's planning we've had it easy here in District 12 – no chaos and no retaliation from the Capitol **_yet_**.

At two p.m. once again my dad holds another District meeting at the town square. He tells everyone that the rebels in the Capitol are planning something big for the games. He tells them there is a plan to rescue the tributes from the arena. He tells them that anything could happen. He tells them all that if something seems out of the ordinary then to meet in the town square and if they can't make it to the town square then to go to the meadow at the edge of the District near the fence. He wishes everyone luck and sends everyone home.

Gale and I go visit my mom where Corn surprises us. "My dad is going to District 13 after he rescues the tributes. I thought I may as well come here to help you and take you guys to District 13 myself," Corn informs us.

We share everything we've done with our uprising and he is thoroughly impressed. He tells us that no one in the Capitol suspects anything and he was even starting to worry that we didn't stage our uprising. We all sit down and decide that enough Districts are rebelling that Snow's attention is shifted towards the ongoing rebellion instead of the games. Since no one knows that District 12 rebelled perhaps we can keep that to our advantage and use it to take down the Capitol. My dad had originally planned on making Thread call the Capitol again to inform them that we rebelled. But after Corn's information, we decide to leave our uprising a secret in hopes of it working to our advantage later. Corn is happy about my engagement to Gale; they shake hands for the first time ever. Corn and Gale are both happy that I no longer have to go live in the Capitol.

Corn decides to spend the night at my house while Gale and I go back to his house. Gale and I put the kids to bed and then take the sofa; we'll be watching the games to see what happens anyway. At midnight our time we turn on the TV and watch; it is nerve racking to watch everything going on in the arena. There's confusion all around and it's clear that things are not going as predicted or planned. Gale and I both sit up as Katniss shoots an arrow at the force field.

As soon as she does, the TV screen goes dark and all the lights in the District go black. This is it! Gale kisses my lips quickly and says, "Let's go!" He gets his family up and tells Rory to lead them all to the meadow and wait for him there. Hazelle gathers a few things and the kids and they're ready to go off to the meadow.

Just as Gale and I head off towards the town square, we hear several small explosions. Gale and I look at each other confused – we look at the sky – no hovercrafts. The District is eerily quiet except for the few barely audible explosions. Gale and I take off running towards the town square.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry everyone...this is a filler chapter. I hated it that Katniss never got to know Peeta's family and his brothers don't even get mentioned much. I know his mother's described as a witch but I think for the most part they lived in hard times so they probably had close families. I think Peeta's brothers were good guys like him and they loved him. I also think that Mayor Undersee needed more recognition. So I wrote this chapter to give them a chance to shine. **

**I know that in MJ, Katniss mentions that District 12 didn't have an organized movement - but I don't consider this chapter AU because I think when she got to D13, she was mentally unstable and for the most part people didn't talk to her much or tell her too much - not even her own sister or mother. So this is my interpretation of D12's uprising. **

**I've changed my mind about what I wanted to do with the bombing and afterwards...let's hope it works. You know what's coming next...Madge and Gale have been adament about sticking together - will they get separated?**


	41. D12 Bombing

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to RoryFaller and angel2u for their awesome suggestions. I was stumped towards the end and they helped move it along...thank you, both!**

**Thank you also to everyone that reviews; it makes me VERY happy to hear from you. Special thanks to girlonfire5360, kattomas, barbarella-1980, julietwithnoromeo, karawen, RoryFaller, angel2u, sweetmelodies52, schur655, Heidznseek, and all the guest reviewers. You guys make my day when you review.**

**My apologies for a really long chapter this time.**

* * *

**Gale**

Most of the people had slept with their doors open so Madge and I yell for everyone to go to the meadow. We still hear the faint explosions and for the life of me I can't figure out what they are but as we get closer to the square, they get a bit louder. It's only been about 15 minutes since everything went black in the District and I hear the hum of hovercrafts. Madge and I pick up our speed and start running faster to the square.

All of a sudden there is a loud, deafening noise and the entire ground shakes; Madge and I both fall down. Chaos ensues instantly; I grab Madge's hand and pull her up. Her entire right side of the body is scratched up from falling down.

"Bombs," whispers Madge, "They're bombing the District."

I hold onto her hand tighter and say, "Let's go. We need to get everyone to the meadow." I turn around and see flames. The seam is behind us and I only see fire everywhere. The coal dust on the ground of course acts as a catalyst to set everything on fire.

Madge pulls on my hand and says, "Gale, you need to get the Everdeens and make sure Rory made it to the meadow with everyone else. I'm going to check on my mom and dad."

I hold onto her hand tighter. "No, Madge. You promised. We stick together. I'll go with you."

Madge kisses me quickly and says, "We can't. We have to split up. I'll meet you at the meadow and then we'll all head off to the cabin by the lake. Please go, Gale. We're wasting time."

"I'm not leaving you, Madge. I don't care who makes it. You and I are going to die or survive **together**." I hug her close unwilling to let her go.

Madge pushes me away and says, "You and I are survivors. We'll make it, Gale. You have to go. I'll never be able to build a house with you on top of all the District 12 corpses. We've spent the last year preparing for this moment. You were always going to have to let me go. The survivors from the seam need you just as much as the ones from the town need me. GO!"

I begin to protest once again and Madge cuts me off with a kiss, "You are my strength and I am yours. We don't need to be together to keep each other alive; our love is enough for that. If you love me, then go…for me! Gale, I've dreamt of freedom my whole life. You promised to love me and give me everything you could. This is what I want…I want you to fight for our dreams, for our love and for us. Rory, Vick and Posy need you more than I do right now just as my mom needs me more than you do. Go for all of them. You told me you love me for the man I see in you…the man I see in you puts family and humanity above everything else...he puts others' needs before his own." She turns me around and pushes me towards the Victor's Village. Madge takes off running towards the town.

I yell, "Madge, don't you dare do anything stupid. I love you and I need you."

She turns around with fire in her eyes and flashes me her biggest, brightest smile as she says, "I love you too, Gale. I'll see you on the other end…trust me. Take care of yourself." I smile back at Madge - _we are each other's greatest strength._

"You too. I trust you, Madge," I whisper as I take off running towards the Victor's Village. Letting Madge go is hard but I have to trust her and I have to trust God that he wouldn't take Madge away from me; _I trust Madge_. She disappears in the black cloud of smoke and coal dust that has enveloped the entire District. All I want to do is follow her but I have to make sure Ma, Rory, Vick and Posy are safe. I could never forgive myself if something happened to them and I know Madge would never forgive me either.

Another bomb drops knocking me off my feet once again. Something lands on my cheek and I throw it off me right away. I can feel the burn on the side of my face and my fingers. I push myself to get up and start running again. Manna and Baree meet me half way to the Victor's Village with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen.

"To the meadow," I yell at all of them.

"I'm going to check on my dad and others in the town. You take Prim and Mrs. Everdeen," Manna says. Prim envelops him in a hug immediately. Manna and Baree hug me quickly and tell me they'll meet us at the meadow. I tell them to look out for Madge. Another bomb knocks us all off our feet. The bombs seemed to be concentrated on the seam; at least they haven't reached town yet and hopefully that means Madge is safe.

I take Prim's hand and we take off running. We have to pass through the outskirts of the seam to get to the meadow and this will be the trickiest part. We're running when suddenly a small child on fire darts out in front of us. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim hold me back because I want to envelop him and put out his fire. I have nothing to put the fire out with. I yell at the child to roll on the ground as they hold me back. We all cry and then vomit as we watch the screaming child die in front of our eyes. _There's nothing I could have done, _I repeat in my head over and over again. As we run through the seam avoiding fires all three of us find ourselves repeating that mantra. We watch countless people on fire screaming for help.

After a while, I just can't take it anymore; I can't watch the people on fire – their screams echo through my head. I sit down, unable to move and Prim joins me. She sits in my lap and we hold each other and cry. Surprisingly, it is Mrs. Everdeen who takes charge at that time. She kneels down next to us and says, "Gale/Prim, now listen to me. I need both of you to get up and start running again. We can't stay here. We can't help everyone but by sitting here we're not going to be able to help anyone." She helps both of us get up and I pick up Prim in my arms; I don't think she could run anymore. I'm not even sure my legs will carry me further. Just then a little girl about Posy's age hugs my leg similar to the way Posy usually does.

"My mommy's over there. Help me," she points just a few feet away. I look over and there lays a woman trapped under a bed but otherwise alright. I run over and lift the bed off her and help her up. The little girl clings to her mother and the five of us take off running. Mrs. Everdeen is right I won't be able to help anyone if I let fear and grief take over. I have to keep going…for my family, for others in the District, for our survival and freedom…for Madge.

Several more bombs are dropped and we continue to run avoiding catching fire. The more time goes by the less people we see on fire…all we see are unidentifiable charred bodies lying lifeless on the ground. Finally, we make it to the meadow and it's surreal to see only a few hundred people there. _Is that all that made it out alive from the seam?_ The seam population was roughly 6,000 people and the hoard in the meadow couldn't be much more than 600. _Only 10% of us made it out alive._

I find Rory and I'm relieved to see everyone in my family at the meadow and alive. They all have cuts and bruises but they're all here. I hug Rory and tell him I'm proud of him for getting everyone safely to the meadow. I look out over at the survivors and all I see are dark hair and olive skins. No one from town has made it to the meadow. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim are the only ones with blond hair. Thom and Bristol find me.

"Only the people who left their house right away and headed to the meadow survived. As soon as the first bomb hit the ground, the entire seam went up in flames. The coal dust on the ground was like its own bomb throughout the seam," Bristol says with tears in her eyes.

Thom and I gather about 20 of the strongest men and make a plan to take down the fence. We need to get everyone out of the District. I tell them to get the fence down and take everyone on the other side just a few hundred feet away.

Thom grabs my arm and asks, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I need to go find Madge. No one from the town made it to the meadow. Madge was going to gather everyone and bring them here."

Posy latches on to my leg and cries, "Gale, don't go. I'm scared."

I pick her up and hug her. I say, "Pose, I love you and I'll always protect you. Right now I need you to be my brave girl and stay with Rory. I have to go find Madge but I promise I'll be back. I'm not going to leave you."

Rory takes Posy from my arms and hugs me. I go under the fence to the other side and Thom follows me. Bristol takes charge of instructing the others to stand back as the men take the fence down. Thom and I take off running next to the fence towards the town. We finally reach the area near town and see some people standing there. As we get closer, we are horrified to see only 40 or so people standing there. I ask a girl what's going on.

She says, "As soon as the District went black, everything in the town started exploding…the ovens in the bakery, in the house, the shoe-making machines, the jewelry machines…everything. Most of the people died in their houses. My dad pushed my brother and I out of the house just before our house collapsed from the explosions. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark lived next door to our shoe store and they died too. The entire Justice Building exploded from the inside. Manna, Baree and the Mayor helped take down the fence and got the few of us out. They went back inside the District to look for survivors and told us all to wait here."

Her account of the explosions inside the town homes and shops explains the faint explosions Madge and I heard initially. _Snow must have been able to trigger the explosions in all the Capitol manufactured machines from the Capitol._ The seam homes didn't have any such machines and that explains why they bombed the seam first.

"Did you see Madge Undersee?" I ask her.

"Yes, she is the one who came up with the idea to get everyone to this side of the fence. She told us all to follow the fence to the meadow near the seam."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in at least an hour. She mentioned something about getting her mom." The girl tells me hugging a small boy to her.

I cross over back into the District as I mutter, "Damn it, Madge. You're supposed to be out here. Nothing stupid, remember? Please be okay, Madge." Just as Thom and I cross back over into the District, the first bomb hits the town. Once again we're knocked to the ground. I get up and start running towards Madge's house.

The bomb was dropped right on top of her house – _the ultimate punishment for the Mayor._

Thom grabs my arm as I run towards Madge's house. "Gale, you can't go in there. You'll burn to death."

I just free myself from Thom's grasp and take off running towards her house. I have to be sure; I have to make sure she wasn't in there. _Please be okay, Madge._ Just as I get close to her house another explosion nearby throws both Thom and I at least 300 feet away. We both land on the ground with a large thud and I hit my head on something big and hard; I lose consciousness as everything around me goes black.

_"Are you planning on staying in bed all day?" Madge asks me giggling. She tries to get up and I pull her back; the sight of her in my t-shirt with mussed hair is enough to arouse me instantly. "Mmmm…I don't need to hunt today. Come back here," I say pulling her back on top of me for a kiss. She kisses me back and says, "You're not going to feel too good about these kisses when you don't have enough food during the week." I just kiss her again and say, "I'm sure Katniss is hunting as we speak. She'll catch enough." I roll Madge over so I'm on top of her and kiss her again. She only kisses me momentarily and turns me over so she's on top once again. I don't care if she's on top or if I'm on top; I just want her. Madge kisses me and says, "You need to get up and get going. Rory, Vick and Posy need you." She rubs her soft, beautiful fingers along my face._

I open my eyes and the sun is just peeking out; my head throbs with pain and everything looks blurry. _It was a dream._ The last few hours and the horrors of the bombing protrude through my memory. And then suddenly I remember watching Madge's house bombed. I'm about to panic when I see a flash of blond hair above me and feel soft fingers on my forehead where it hurts the most. _Madge!_ I grab the fingers and get up to hug her; I rock her back and forth and say, "Madge, thank God you're here. I was so scared when I saw the bomb fall on your house. Don't ever do that to me again. I love you so much; I need you…I can't live without you." I pull back a little and capture Madge's lips in a bone crushing kiss.

She pushes back firmly and says, "Um…Gale? It's me, Delly. Not Madge!"

I stare at her for a few minutes as her face comes into focus. I release Delly right away. "Madge?" I question.

Delly shakes her head and says, "I'm sorry, Gale. I haven't seen her in a couple of hours. You were thrown back from an explosion and something hit you on your head. You lost consciousness. How do you feel?"

I sit up and look around; it's just me, Delly and her little brother. "Where is everyone?" I ask her. _We can't be the only ones left._

"Thom carried you out here. He took the rest of the people and headed back towards the seam survivors. I stayed back with you until you came to and until you could walk again," she says.

I stand up and feel dizzy. Delly stands up too and puts my arm over her shoulder. Her brother comes around to my other side. I take a moment to orient myself and slowly I release Delly so I can stand on my own. Slowly, we start walking back towards the meadow. Delly tells me how Thom carried me outside the District. She tells me how Kelly, the jeweler's 12-year old daughter, was the last one to come out of the District alive. Apparently Manna rescued her from the jewelry shop and he and Baree both died as the shop collapsed around them. Kelly also saw the Mayor heading into his house just before the bomb hit his house.

We walk and Delly talks. She tells me everything that happened in the town. She tells me of all the people she saw die while trying to escape the District with her little 8-year old brother. I tune Delly out as my thoughts won't let me think of anyone other than Madge. _I would know if Madge died. She has to be alive._ I refuse to even entertain the thought that Madge didn't make it. I keep walking and expecting Madge to just materialize in front of me.

We make it back to the others and my mom finds me right away. She doesn't have to ask me and I don't have to answer her…_Madge isn't here._ We round up everyone and start walking towards the lake and the cabin. I've seen the map of Panem and at least we're headed in the direction of District 13. I take out both bows and all the arrows. Thom informs me there are exactly 821 of us that survived. _Just 821 out of 8,000!_

The lake is a good 2 hours away and it takes us twice as long. Everyone is scared, tired, distraught and hungry. Everyone here today has witnessed something that they will never forget. Most of us have had to leave loved ones dying in the District. Earc and Aiden are nowhere to be found; like Manna and Baree they too died rescuing others. I refuse to think of Madge in the same state. I avoid Posy because I don't want to answer her questions about Madge. I know no one else will ask me. _I would know if she died. My heart would've already shut down if she no longer lived in this world. She will just show up with the fire in her eyes and the smile on her face. She'll tell me I'm a better man than someone who would just shut down. She would remind me that I'm a survivor and taking care of others is what I do best._ So I don't let myself shut down; I keep going for Madge. I wait for Madge to materialize.

At the cabin, Mrs. Everdeen and Prim get busy helping the injured. Their resources are limited but they do what they can. Thom and I form hunting, gathering and fishing parties; we've got to keep 821 people fed. Delly takes charge of all the kids who made it out without adults in their life. Ma organizes the group to cook and feed. Rory and Vick organize a group of kids to help serve the food and help the others who can't do things for themselves. Thanks to the Mayor's planning of the last few days in the District, everything works as well as it can under our current conditions. Everyone that can help however they can – helps.

At the end of the first night when I've done all I can, I walk over to a tree and sit down; I just need a few minutes to myself. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I see Madge – the fire in her eyes and the ever present smile on her lips. Posy kisses my cheek and plops down in my lap. "Are you tired, Gale?"

I open my eyes and nod. I brush her hair out of her face. I attempt to fix her hair back in the pony tail that Madge had made for her yesterday. "Ma said to not talk about Princess Madge to you because it will just make you sad. But I was thinking that that's just silly. Talking about Princess Madge always makes me happy. She's so pretty and funny that how can you be sad talking about her, right?"

Posy gets the first smile all day from me. I hug her close to me and say, "You're right, Pose. How can anyone be sad talking about Princess Madge?"

"You wanna hear a secret, Gale?" she asks me conspiratorially.

I nod so she continues, "Yesterday, when Princess Madge put me to bed, do you know what she told me?" I shake my head so Posy continues. "She said that she and I have a very special connection and that we're going to be together forever. She told me she loves me and she'll never leave me. So don't worry, Gale. Princess Madge is really brave; she'll find us even if you couldn't find her."

I hug Posy closer and say, "She told me the same too, Pose. She'll find us." Posy falls asleep in my arms and I carry her back to Ma. When I'm walking back to my tree an elderly man stops me and says, "You're Gale Hawthorne, right?" I nod and he continues, "Thank you. Because of you I did something I thought I would never be able to do – I breathed air of freedom and I lived in District 12 for two days as a free man. I know positively that every single person that died today – died happy."

I wipe my eyes and say, "Thank you. But it wasn't me. All the credit goes to Mayor Undersee, his daughter, Madge and a lot of other people."

"Yes, it goes to a lot of people. I'm proud of every one of you. You've made an old man very happy. I know that our nation will flourish once again."

It takes us three days to stabilize the injured and get everyone rested to start the walk again towards District 13. We lose four people whose injuries were too grave for Mrs. Everdeen to save with her limited resources. She's done a great job of staying focused and taking care of the sick and injured. One of the four that we lost was the old man that thanked me the first night. Sure enough he had a smile on his face when we found him not breathing this morning.

There are 817 of us left and we'll have to split up at this time. Most of us are too old, too young or too injured to walk at all. Thom and Bristol volunteer to stay back to care for them. Delly decides to stay back with all the kids too. I gather a group of about 200 people to start the walk to District 13; I would've preferred it to only be 50 or so but who am I stop anyone from walking towards survival? My family and the Everdeens leave with me.

We've only gone a couple of hours when suddenly the birds stop chirping and it becomes eerily quiet. I know what's coming – hovercrafts. We're basically dead at this point because we are out in the open and there are 200 of us. We have no place to hide and no place to run.

I grab my bow and stand in front of the group as one of the hovercraft lands in front of us. An older man walks out with his hands up in the air; I stand with an arrow loaded on my bow pointed at his chest.

He stops when he is about 50 feet away and says, "I've come from District 13. My name is Boggs; I report directly to President Coin. We just found out that District 12 was bombed. We are here to help."

I hand my bow to Rory and walk up to Boggs. "I'm Gale Hawthorne. Were you successful in rescuing the tributes from the arena?" With that question I've let him know that I know about District 13 and I know about the rebellion. His eyes flicker up to mine as if he recognizes my name. _Someone has obviously told him something about me._

I inform Boggs that there are 817 of us who survived and tell him where the rest of the survivors are. He talks into a little stick next to his mouth about getting more hovercrafts. Within moments 3 more hovercrafts fly over our heads towards the remaining survivors. Boggs leads all of us in the walking party into the hovercraft he landed in. He informs me that Katniss, Finnick and Betee were the only tributes rescued. Only Plutarch Heavensbee and Haymitch made it from the Capitol. Betee is in critical condition; Katniss and Finnick are mentally unstable but otherwise alright. Peeta, Enobaria and one other tribute were captured by the Capitol. None of the other tributes survived. I watched the end of the games I know the other tribute that survived and was captured is Johanna Mason.

District 13 is completely underground and they're surprisingly organized and ready to handle 817 survivors from District 12. We are assigned living quarters, given food and clothing. We are all quarantined to one section of District 13; they've had some problems with diseases and they're not taking any chances. They want everyone examined by doctors. A doctor bandages my arm and chest where I have several cuts, burns and bruises. They semi-clean the burn on my face. The rest of my family is behind me in a line. A young man about my age, dressed in exactly the same gray clothes as everyone else in 13, asks, "Gale Hawthorne?"

I stand up and say, "I'm Gale Hawthorne."

"I've been instructed by President Coin, Plutarch Heavensbee and Haymitch Abernathy to bring you to command immediately."

I tell Ma to relax and make sure everyone gets plenty of rest. I tell her to not worry about me and I leave with the young man. As we walk into a room with a large table in the middle, another young man walks in dressed similarly and says, "I'm sorry sir. No one by the name of Undersee checked in."

Haymitch locks eyes with me for just a moment and punches me straight in the face. I must be exhausted because I don't even see it coming. I stagger backwards; I'm not even angry at him for throwing the sucker punch – I know why he did it.

"What happened?" he demands.

In a rush I tell them all exactly what happened. I tell them about the successful uprising we staged and how happy we were that everything had gone off so easily. We just didn't expect the Capitol to send in hovercrafts to bomb us within 15 minutes of Katniss shooting the arrow into the forcefield.

When I finish Haymitch does a poor imitation of me as he says, "What happened to 'NO! If anything happens Madge and I are NOT splitting up?' You let her go…you let her die."

This time I punch him in the face as I say, "She's not dead!" I sink into a chair and put my head into my hands…_I let her go. Why did I let her out of my sight? No, she's not dead. I refuse to believe it. She's still alive; I would know if she died._

I look up as Plutarch Heavensbee, with tears in his eyes, asks, "What about Corn? Did you see him? He was supposed to be in District 12 too?"

_Damn, I had forgotten about Corn._ I shake my head and say, "He was there. He spent the night at Madge's house with her parents. I never saw him again. Only thirty-seven people made it from town. He wasn't one of them."

Plutarch Heavensbee starts crying and says, "He loved Madge like a sister. I know he did everything he could for her."

An older woman with perfect gray hair demands to know who Madge and Corn are. Plutartch takes her in the other room to explain it all to her.

Haymitch explains Katniss' role as _the_ Mockinjay – the symbol of the rebellion. He explains Katniss' state of mind and tells me I need to talk to her and explain it all to her. By the time Haymitch explains all to me, Plutarch and Coin walk back in the room.

Haymitch finishes with, "You have to make her see reason. You're the only person she'll listen to. She still loves you and trusts you. And I know you love her too."

"I don't love her in the way you're implying. She's my friend; I love Madge and I need to go back to District 12 to find her. You guys can handle Katniss. I need to go right now."

Coin steps up in front of me and says, "Mr. Hawthorne, I don't want to get involved in your teen drama. I'm a practical woman; the matters of the heart elude me. You get our Mockingjay to cooperate with us and I'll provide you with the means to go back to District 12 to find your Madge. Right now our Mockingjay isn't talking; she's already attacked Haymitch and attempted to kill herself multiple times. You help us and I will help you."

Coin seems cold and heartless; I already knew to be weary of her. I nod my head and they take me to Katniss' room. They all file into a little room that is just outside Katniss' room.

"Gale," Katniss whispers. She's lying on a bed and she looks small and scared. I realize I can't abandon Katniss; I can't leave her at the mercy of others. Whatever Coin may or may not want from either of us; Katniss is still my friend. She's still the brave girl I met almost five years ago; she's my hunting partner. We trust each other; we promised to always look out for each other.

"Hey, Catnip," I say back and move closer to her to move her hair out of her eyes. She's scared to see me; I can see the fear for the worse in her eyes instantaneously.

"Prim?" she asks. I tell her I got them out of District 12 safely. She seems confused why they're not in District 12. I need to tell her.

I take a deep breath and say, "Katniss,"

She cuts me off and tries to block me as she says, "Don't."

She needs to hear it and I need to say it. I take her hand and say, "Katniss, there is no District 12." I sit on her bed and gather her in my arms. I let her cry on my shoulder as I hold her.

After a while of crying she sobs into my chest, "It was my fault. I shot that arrow and Snow punished the entire District."

"It wasn't your fault, Katniss." I take a deep breath and I'm about to tell her everything. Everything about the uprising and Madge when suddenly Katniss' body goes limp in my arms. I stand up shocked as I lay her down.

Haymitch walks in and says, "They shot morphling into her veins. One thing at a time, boy. We can't overwhelm her with information. She talked to you, she showed emotion; she cried it out of her system. That is enough for now. Until she is more stable mentally, this is all she needs to know. You did good."

I'm tempted to punch him again but I have other things I need. "When can I leave for 12?"

Coin walks in and says, "Thank you, Mr. Hawthorne. You have quite an affect on our mockingjay. Why don't you go to your quarters, get cleaned up, eat and rest? I'll have a motor-bike ready for you first thing in the morning. It should only take you a day on that bike to reach District 12. I'm sorry I can't allow you use of a hovercraft because we can't risk it being shot down by the Capitol. We're not sure how much air space they're patrolling right now."

I nod and head back to my quarters. The calculating look in Coin's eyes makes me shudder. _I need to remember to be careful around her._ I don't need a hovercraft; the bike will be perfect for me. I find our quarters and everyone is fast asleep. Ma laid out some food and clothes for me so I clean up and eat. I lie down and my arms feel empty without Madge. I toss and turn but sleep evades me. I should be tired and able to fall asleep right away but I can't. I pick up Posy from Ma's bed and bring her in bed with me. She cuddles up against my chest and I finally fall asleep.

_"Gale, Gale. I bet you can't catch me." Madge runs away and I follow her. "Don't tease me, Princess. When I catch up to you, it's not going to be pretty." I chase her around her meadow. She laughs and says, "But, you'll have to catch me first." The faster I run the further away she gets from me. Just when I feel like I'm close to catching her she runs faster. I stop with my hands on my knees catching my breath when her voice starts to fade, sounding far away, "Come and find me, Gale."_

I wake up with a start covered in sweat. I look over at the clock and it's only 4 in the morning; I've been asleep for 7 hours. Careful not to wake Posy, I step outside the room. Ma sits at the table with some tea. I plop down on the chair next to her and she pours me tea. It brings back memories of the first time Madge snuck into my room almost a year ago.

Ma pats my hand and says, "Gale…,"

I get up immediately and say, "Don't say it, Ma."

"Gale, I know you don't want to believe it but, honey…,"

"NO! I would know if she… She's still alive and I'm going to find her. I'm leaving in a couple of hours. I'll bring her back with me. She probably didn't make it out in time and she probably hid somewhere…maybe her shed or in the Victor's Village. She might be hurt; I'm going to find her and bring her back."

Ma gets up too and she hugs me. "Gale, I don't want to lose you too. Please, please don't go. Please stay here with us. We still need you. We love you."

I kiss the top of Ma's head and walk out of our quarters. I have to go look for Madge. As promised, Coin has a bike ready for me. One of the soldiers gives me a back pack with food and first aid supplies. Another one hands me a gun. They've already tied a blanket and some other supplies on the bike. I'm given a map and sent on my way. Just as I leave, I see Haymitch in the background. _He may have come to see me off or to stop me_. But I don't have time to stop for anyone.

I ride hard all day. A couple of hours into my drive I feel arms and legs wrap around me. I feel someone's head rest on my back; it startles me to the point that I lose control of the bike and crash. I get up and call out, "Madge?" But, she's not here; my mind is just playing tricks on me. I continue riding hard through the day. I strap myself in a tree for the night and make it back to District 12 in the early morning. Some fires are still burning and there's only one word to describe the District…destructed! I stop by the shed; it is still intact, they didn't bomb this far out. I pull up the trap door and make sure Madge is not down there. All her things are there but there's no sign of Madge. It doesn't look like anyone has been here since the day we put everything down there. I can still feel Madge in here; I can still hear her tinkling laugh.

I drive to her house and there are still some smoldering fires inside. Carefully, I make my way into her house. I find five bodies in there. Four bodies are together and they are charred beyond recognition. There are two smaller bodies and two larger ones…_could they be Mayor, Corn, Mrs. Undersee and Madge?_ The size of the bodies would fit with the descriptions of those four. There's one other body of a tall man off to the side…_Karl?_

I go back to the four bodies and I kneel down to the one that looks to be the same size as Madge. I reach my finger out to touch it and the part of the face I wanted to touch, disintegrates into ash. Scared, astonished I fall back suddenly feeling like I can't breathe. Quickly I calm myself and take a few deep breaths. I look higher up on the body and see the hair pulled back in a ponytail with a ribbon. _Madge had her hair pulled back with a pony tail. She had done both her hair and Posy's in matching ribbons. NO, no, no! I won't believe it. Madge is still alive; I know she is. I would know if she wasn't._

I take a few more deep breaths. I walk around the house and collect a few of Madge's things that didn't burn…like her hairbrush, a doll, her metal jewelry box and a few other small items. I'm about to leave; I've convinced myself that Madge isn't in here but something keeps pulling me back to the four bodies. I remember Ma's silver chain and the engagement ring I made her. Madge was wearing both…_should I?_

I walk back to the four bodies and kneel next to the two bodies that could be the Mayor and Madge. They are holding hands under a heavy beam. I steel my nerves to lift the beam. It takes me some time because it's still really hot but I finally get it off. The two charred hands underneath fall to ashes immediately. I dig around the ashes and then I feel it. My fingers touch something round. I close my eyes and pull it out. I don't have to open my eyes to know what's in my hand – Madge's engagement ring. Everywhere I touch the body it disintegrates into ash. I don't have the heart to check for the chain…I can't watch her head turn to ash. Ma wanted my wife to have that silver chain and for me that will always be Madge; in my mind she's been a Hawthorne for a long time. Whether we married or not, there will never be anyone else for me. _I'll leave the chain with her._ _I think my dad would approve of my decision to leave this one family heirloom with Madge._

I sit back and I cry. I don't know how long I sit there crying until I feel like I'm suffocating and can't breathe. I force myself out of the house and fall to the ground. I must have passed out or just lost awareness of my surroundings because when I open my eyes next, it's completely dark outside. I get on my bike and decide to spend the night in Madge's meadow. I lean up against the tree and close my eyes. Whenever I sat here in the past, Madge seemed to just materialize in between my legs and in my arms. I wake up with a start, expecting to hug Madge, instead falling on my face as I hug nothing but air. I dig out her metal box from near the tree and put that in my back pack too.

Somehow I force myself to drive back to District 13. Once again I feel arms and legs wrap around me as Madge rests her cheek on my back. _"I love you, Gale," she tells me._ I keep my eyes forward; I don't want to look back. I'm afraid if I look she'll disappear and I need her to make this trip back. I know my mind is just playing tricks on me and that Madge isn't really here. But I don't care; I can feel her and the pressure of her arms around me, her thighs next to mine and her cheek on my back feel real. _I have to go back to my family to take care of them. I have to make Madge's dreams come true and win our freedom._

I walk straight to our quarters and Ma sits there waiting for me. She stands up when she sees me. Before she can ask anything, I hold up Madge's ring and fall to my knees as all energy drains out of my body. Ma hugs me as I cry into her, "She promised me she'd…she'd..."

**END OF BOOK 2**

* * *

**A/N: I'm not a big fan of Mockingjay so the next book will probably move really, really fast. I apologize to MJ lovers out there.**


	42. Book 3 - Without Gale

**A/N: This chapter is for all of you out there who took the SAT's this morning or others such as AS, A2.**

**Secondly, I guess I have to leave the chapter at a drastic cliffhanger to get reviews...really? Thank you, everyone that read and reviewed...:)**

**Thirdly, I could never kill Madge!**

* * *

**Madge**

_"Madge, Madge. Come on wake-up." I feel Gale peppering kisses on my face. I'm tired but never too tired for Gale's kisses. I keep my eyes closed, smile and ask, "What time is it?" He kisses my lips and says, "I think it's about two." I open my eyes and say, "Two? Didn't we just fall asleep an hour ago?" He smiles sheepishly as he hovers over me. A lock of his hair dangles down into his eyes. I reach up to brush it back as he bends his head down to kiss my neck. Gale says, "I know. But I just missed you. Tomorrow you're going to the Capitol and I won't see you for a whole week." I start laughing, "You can't miss me when I'm asleep next to you." Gale's sucking on my neck and it's making me lose my train of thought. It's amazing he can make me feel so aroused within moments of waking up from deep slumber. "You were asleep – that's why I missed you. I couldn't do this while you're sleeping." Gale captures my lips and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back, there's really no point arguing over this when I want it even more than him. We kiss for a long time; it must have been for hours because I can see it getting lighter. Gale's going to have to leave soon and go to work. I know he hates working in the mines. Finally Gale gets up and gets ready to leave. I watch him from the bed. He comes back to give me a kiss and a hug as he says, "Madge, I know why you have to go to the Capitol. But promise me you'll come back to me. I can't live without you. I love you." I kiss him back and say, "I'll be back, I promise. I love you too."_

I open my eyes slowly to a bright room and beeping noises. My entire body hurts. My mom and Corn hover over me. I see their smiles, tears in their eyes and their lips moving. But I don't hear anything. I give them a small smile as everything goes black around me again.

The next time I open my eyes I see the same bright room again. Everything seems a little blurry but I hear Corn's concerned voice, "When will she wake up?"

"Mr. Heavensbee, your fiancé is very lucky. You brought her here just in time. Only the doctors and the technology in the Capitol could have saved her life. She'll be fine. You just need to be patient and wait for her to re-gain consciousness," someone says with a very thick Capitol accent.

I feel like I'm in a haze, I can't open my eyes fully and what I see just seems blurry. I hear a door close and the noise of a chair moving along the floor. The door opens again and closes once more.

"Grandfather! You should've called me if you needed me," Corn says; I hear him push his chair back.

Even in my hazy stage, I recognize the next voice; it sends a shiver through my body. "I was in the area so I decided to check in on you and Margaret. How is she?"

"The doctors say she'll make a full recovery."

"And how is Mrs. Undersee?" There's an odd undertone to that question.

"She's fine."

"Hmmm. I've discovered more information on your father and I'm very disappointed in him. I understand he has joined the group in District 13. I am glad that at least you have your priorities and your family loyalties straight."

"Of course, Grandfather. I would do anything for you. I hate my father and never want to hear his name again. How could he betray you? You are the only family I have left now."

"I am happy to hear it. You and Ariana are my only family left also," Snow says. Once again I hear a door open and then close.

I want to open my eyes but they just won't cooperate. I feel Corn's forehead on my arm as he says, "Please, Madge. Wake up. Don't leave me all alone in this hell-hole."

_"Madge. Come on wake up, I need you," Gale calls out from a distance._

I open my eyes and Corn smiles as he cries. He hugs me and whispers in my ear to not ask any questions right now. He calls the doctor in. The doctor begins to examine me. _It's obvious I am in the Capitol but how did I get here? _I search inside my mind to the last thing I remember.

_Bombs!_ I remember the hovercrafts that were bombing the District; I remember leaving Gale near the seam border. I remember not wanting to let him go but knowing I had to. After I left him, what I saw in the town square wasn't anything I had been prepared for. Every single house and every single shop – every building in town was on fire. Gale and I had heard faint explosions and now I know what they were. Every building had exploded in the town and they were all on fire. People on fire lined the streets and their screams were excruciating. Things from inside the houses littered the ground – being blown out from the explosion. I picked up a few blankets and wrapped them around people to put out their fire. All along I kept moving towards my house. I helped Delly and her brother out of their house just before it collapsed. I knew I had to get to my house…get to my parents and Corn. I only saw a handful of people out and about; most of the people died in their house. Baree and Manna had caught up to me; they were distraught from seeing their house on fire. We all watched the bakery collapse. My dad had also caught up to us by then. I hugged him tightly – happy to see him alive. I told them all about Gale's idea to tear down the fence and go to the other side of the District.

The doctor brings me to the present as he says, "Miss Undersee, I believe you're ready to go home. I've given your fiancé instructions; you must follow them closely." _Fiancé? I don't see Gale here; is he here too?_

I look down at my left hand and panic, "My ring? Where is my ring?"

Corn hugs me and says, "Calm down, Madge. I have your ring in my pocket." Corn takes out a big diamond and gold ring and puts it on my ring finger on my left hand. His eyes silently beg me to stay calm and play along. I don't say anything. Inside my head, I'm screaming _this isn't my ring._ I put my head down and start crying. Corn hugs me and says, "It's okay, Madge. I'm right here." He looks at the doctor and says, "She's under a lot of stress. She's just happy to have her ring back. We got engaged just before the **_accident_**." I hold on tight to Corn and cry…_I want MY ring back. _The diamond ring on my finger feels heavy, foreign, and out of place. I want my ring. _What is going on – nothing makes sense?_

Corn kisses my forehead and says, "Let's go home, babe. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

A little ways into the drive, Corn says to the driver, "Can you please pull over? Margaret looks like she is going to be sick. I think she needs some fresh air."

Corn carries me out of the car and sets me down on a bench in the park where we've stopped. I look up at him questioningly and he says, "Madge, the car, my house…everything is bugged now. You and I only trust each other from now on. Always keep in mind that you and I are only one mistake away from being executed. Snow's keeping a very close eye on us to make sure we're not going to betray him. He knows my dad betrayed him and is now in District 13. While you were unconscious in the hospital, I've done all I can to prove my loyalties to Snow. I've had to sacrifice several friends and convince Snow that I've severed all ties with my dad. He's allowing me to keep you and your mom alive."

"Where's my real ring?" I ask him.

Corn shrugs his shoulders and says, "I don't know Madge. You showed it to me the night before the bombing when you told me about your engagement with Gale but I haven't seen it since then. You weren't wearing it when I brought you to the hospital. The only jewelry you had on was this silver chain." Corn produces my silver chain from his pocket. I take it and start crying.

"Where's Gale? And his family?"

"I don't know, Madge. I've been trying to find out but I have to tread very carefully. I can't let Snow get suspicious of either of us. You and I are, unfortunately, stuck in the Capitol. Snow has bugged my car and apartment to make sure of my loyalties to him. The last time I saw Gale was when we were being lifted into the hovercraft – I saw Gale walking towards your house."

"I don't remember being lifted into the hovercraft. I don't remember seeing him."

"No, you wouldn't remember that. You were severely burnt and you had lost consciousness by that time. Do you remember that after we got your mom out of the house you went back in to help Rose and her 17-year old daughter, Helen?"

I rub my temples, _what do I remember?_ I remember holding Helen's hand guiding them all – Helen, Rose, Karl and Rose's husband - out of the burning house. I remember the beam of fire that fell on top of us, separating us. I remember pushing Helen out of the way. I remember her desperately trying to pull me out of the way…I remember my ring slipping off my finger and into her hands just before intense heat engulfed me and everything went black around me. "What happened after the beam fell on top of me? That's the last thing I remember."

"I rushed to you and threw the beam off you. I covered you in a blanket and carried you out behind your house. You were severely burnt all over your body. Your mom had several little burns and a broken leg. I did the only thing I could to save both of you. I used my Capitol issued communicuff and asked one of the hovercraft pilots to pick us up. I have one that is issued to all of Snow's immediate cabinet members so they picked up on my distress call immediately and their first priority – even before bombing – became our rescue. They lifted us off the ground; that hovercraft dropped a bomb on top of your house and hurried us back to the Capitol."

"So, Rose, Helen, Karl…?"

Corn shakes his head and says, "No, they didn't make it. While I was putting your fire out, I saw another heavy beam fall on top of them and trap them. And then the house was bombed only moments later."

Corn hugs me as I cry into his shoulder. "My dad?"

"I don't think so, Madge. I'm sorry."

"Can't we just go back and look for him and Gale?"

"Madge, it's been almost a month, I think Gale…,"

"A month?" I ask shocked.

Corn nods and says, "Yes, the bombing happened almost a month ago. You've been under a medically induced coma for almost a month so the doctors could work on you."

"A month!"

"Madge, I'm sure Gale and the other survivors got picked up by District 13. But I don't know anything for sure. I do know that Snow has captured Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria, and all the other remaining Victors from District 4 – Annie, John, Brad, Dylan and Will. All the mentors present in the Capitol for the Quarter Quell, minus Haymitch, were executed right after my dad and Haymitch got away. All the Districts are in full-scale rebellion. Even District 1 and 2 have rebelled with help from District 8 and District 4. I think the surviving Victors from 1 and 2 have been killed by the rebels in those two Districts. Of the 59 living Victors, I believe only 11 are currently alive."

I nod and point to my ring, "And we're engaged?"

"That was my excuse I had used to visit you in District 12. Snow didn't want me to leave the Capitol during the games but I told him I couldn't wait till after the games to propose to you. So I bought a ring and went to see you. I was hoping we would all go to District 13 and even Johanna would be there. I planned on proposing to Johanna. It's a good thing I still had it though because I quickly slipped it on your finger as we got on the hovercraft and you've received the best care as my fiancé."

"What about the Victors that have been captured?" I ask.

Corn takes a deep breath and says, "I think they are all being tortured. Actually, I'm not even sure if John, Brad, Dylan and Will are still alive. I overheard some guards talking about how they executed those four to drive Annie madder. I haven't been able to find out anything about them. Snow's not talking to me about them. He's starting to trust me but he doesn't trust me that much. Right now he's the closest to one of his granddaughter's, Ariana – my cousin. I don't know her well enough to know if she's loyal to him or not. So I'm treading carefully and assuming she's loyal to him. I'm trying my best to find out about all the Victors in the Capitol."

Corn finally takes me back into the car so we can go home. I'm thoroughly shocked to see my mom. She's on crutches but she looks stronger than I can ever remember her; her eyes are sad though. She hugs me as soon as I get home and I'm comforted by her warm embrace. Corn smiles and says, "My grandfather is an extremely generous man, Madge. He has instructed the doctors to slowly remove all morphling from your mom's body. He is paying for the entire treatment. It is still in clinical trial stage and it is a very expensive treatment but the doctors are doing what they can to remove all traces of morphling from her body."

"Thank you, Corn. Please thank President Snow for everything he is doing for my mom. I will forever be loyal to him for giving me my mom back." I hug Corn; he could've saved himself and gone safely to District 13 but he came back to the Capitol to save my life. He is saving my mom's life. Corn has put himself in danger for me.

Later that night in bed, I take the silver chain off and kiss it. _Please be okay, Gale. I know you are; I can just feel it._

Eventually, I fall asleep._ "Madge, you're the strongest person I know. You can't be scared of letting me out of your sight. Don't you trust me that I can take care of myself?" I kiss Gale and say, "Of course I trust you. I know you can take care of yourself and everyone else too. I just don't trust Snow. Ever since the incident with Oran, I just get really scared. Sometimes in the middle of the day, I walk by the mines just to make sure there is no chaos…that everything is calm." Gale slides his hands under my shirt and rests them around my waist. "I'm not going to do anything stupid, Madge. I love you and I'm not going to do anything so that I may lose you." He peppers kisses all over my face and neck as he says, "I've been thinking that our little house with a big garden will have to be near a waterfall." I laugh as I remove his shirt and ask, "Are you trying to distract me?" Gale laughs and says, "Of course, I'm trying to distract you. Do you even need to ask? Now stop worrying about me, think of our house near the waterfall and kiss me. Remember you promised to sleep in my arms naked every night." I laugh and say, "After we're married, Mr." Gales hands had been creeping upwards on my stomach. At my declaration his hands freeze and he takes them out of my shirt. Gale nuzzles my neck. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're way too proper?" I ask him. "Hmmm…I think I was 12 years old when I first kissed a girl. My dad drilled it into my head since that day that when it comes to a physical relationship the girl's in charge. He taught me to never push her boundaries." "Who was the first girl you ever kissed? Someone from town or the seam?" I ask him. Gale laughs and says, "Madge! I've always had a thing for brunettes. Obviously she was from the seam." I narrow my eyes at him and ask, "So you've always had a thing for brunettes?" He shrugs. I push him off me and get out of the bed. Gale tries to pull me back and says, "But the only girl I've ever loved is a hot blonde. Now come back here so I can push some of your boundaries and show you just what a hot blonde does to me. Who can even remember what a brunette is when she's around?" That is the end of all conversation for a long time._

My hands search for Gale in the bed and come back empty. I cry myself back to sleep. "I love you, Gale," I whisper to an empty bed…an empty room.

Corn leaves for work the next day; mom and I spend the day together and even in the midst of all the sadness and loss, I'm happy to finally have my mom back. When Corn comes back he has a smile on his face. I raise my eyebrow at him and he slides a piece of paper towards me. I read what he's written on it:

_I was able to send a message to District 13. I told them: Madge, Corn and Mrs. Undersee are alive and well in the Capitol._

I throw the paper in the fireplace and pray that Gale and the rest of his family are in District 13._ Please be okay, Gale. _I know he is...I can feel it. I think of Posy, Vick, Rory, Hazelle and I just know that they have to be okay._ I love you, Gale._

* * *

**A/N: In order to stay canon...I had to make Gale believe that Madge died. He loves her so much that he needed solid proof before he could believe that she died.**

**Next chapter...how's Gale dealing with Madge's death...how's the rest of the family dealing with it...how will Coin fit into all this? What about Haymitch?**


	43. Without Madge

**Gale**

"Madge! I want Princess Madge," Posy's screams carry through the walls. I pace around my tiny room; I want Madge too. Posy's been screaming for Madge every night. When we first reached District 13, she would ask me when Madge was coming back. I always just walked away from her. I still remember, two weeks into it I couldn't take it anymore; I screamed at Posy and told her that Madge wasn't coming back. Ma wasn't happy with me but she didn't scold me. Rory and Vick just try to stay out of my way and I stay out of everyone's way. I know Posy needs me right now. I know she wants me to comfort her but I can't. She calls out for Madge every night and every night I tell myself that I'll comfort her tomorrow night. I stop pacing; I can't take it anymore. Posy's screams pierce through my heart. _What kind of a brother am I?_

I sit on my bed, close my eyes and cover my ears trying to block it all out. _"I hated every second of it but do you know what the worst part was?" Madge asks me. I shake my head; it all sounds bad – could there be a worst part? Madge continues, "Posy! She was the worst. She screamed for you every night; she was so scared without you. I'd lie down every night with her and tell her it would be okay. And every night we would both cry ourselves to sleep. And then she just started associating you with me. If she screamed for you, I just had to go to her. She would cuddle into me and fall asleep as if I was you. It's been a long time that I've thought of both of us as one but can you believe that sweet, little 5-year old Posy also thinks of us as one?" I hug Madge closer to me and kiss her. Yeah, I can believe she thinks of us as one – we are one – Madge and me._

My conversation with Madge from the night we first made love comes back to me. I still can't believe everything Madge endured for me when I was whipped. Madge had the strength so I find the strength to walk out of my room and go to Ma's room. Posy's still crying. I pick her up and bring her to my bed. Sure enough, just as Madge said, Posy sighs, cuddles into my chest and falls asleep. She doesn't wake up the rest of the night and she doesn't scream for Madge. _"Good night, Gale. I love you." Madge says as she brushes her fingers through Posy's hair. Madge kisses Posy's forehead, snuggles her feet next to mine and we all fall asleep._

The next morning, Haymitch summons me to his room. As I walk in he says, "Ah, the handsome cousin. What's with the scruffy image? Training keeping you so busy that you have no time to shave?" I don't answer. Haymitch pours me a drink; I don't even know how he has white liquor in District 13. They're very strict about everything here. He hands me the glass and I take a big gulp; it burns as it makes its way down my throat. I'm about to sit down when Haymitch says, "Not there! Maysilee's sitting there."

I've been seeing Madge everywhere; I know it isn't healthy but Madge is what keeps me going so I pretend that it's alright. Whenever I need her the most, my mind conjures up an image of Madge as if she was really here. I pretend it's alright to see Madge everywhere and let her guide me through these times. But I must really be losing my mind because now I think I'm hearing things too. _Did Haymitch really say that Maysilee is sitting there?_ I set the glass down and rub my temples. _I'm really losing my mind._

Haymitch says, "You're not losing your mind. You think I don't know that you see Madge everywhere? Welcome to hell, my friend. I've spent the last 25 years stuck in a 'what if' loop inside my mind. What if I had done this or what if I had done that but no matter how many 'what ifs' I think of, in the end I can't save her. Maysilee died and I let her but now she's always with me."

I look up at Haymitch. I remember when I felt sorry for him because I knew I couldn't hate him because he was just a shadow of a man. He wasn't really alive. He couldn't forgive himself for not being able to save the only girl he loved. I remember thinking that Haymitch was only alive to avenge her death and take care of her family. And now, thanks to me, her family is all gone. _Is that all I am – a shadow of a man because I couldn't save the only girl I'll ever love? So what do we have left? Avenge Maysilee and Madge?_

I pick up the glass again and take another big gulp; I want the burn in my throat again. Haymitch laughs and says, "You're just a few more sips away from becoming me."

I stare at the glass in my hand…_am I just a few sips away from becoming Haymitch? I don't want to become Haymitch._ I throw the glass across the room at the opposite wall and say, "I'm not you!" I walk out. Just before I leave, I see Haymitch give me a sad smile of approval; _did he just try to help me?_ _Madge smiles at me and says, "I'm so proud of you, Gale."_ I rub my temples again…_what is happening to me?_

Back in our quarters, I find everyone sitting down at the table. I move towards my room when Ma authoritatively says, "Gale, come join us. We have important family business to discuss." Ma sits at one end of the table; I take the end opposite her. Vick and Rory sit to my right. Posy sits to Ma's right – my left. I can't help but glance at the empty chair in between me and Posy – _Madge's chair!_

Ma starts, "Gale, I know you don't want to discuss Madge…" I don't let her say anymore. Angrily, I scoot my chair back and get up; Ma says, "Sit down, Gale. I'm not finished. You're not the only one in this family that loved Madge."

I sit back down. _Loves…not loved,_ I think to myself. I look around the table…Posy's chin quivers and tears fall out of her eyes, Ma has tears in her eyes, Rory and Vick both also have tears in their eyes. I cast my eyes down in front of me and scratch the paint off the table; I refuse to cry.

Ma says, "The last few weeks, you've been avoiding all of us and avoiding a way to deal with it. It isn't easy but you have to come to terms with it. When your dad died, I didn't shrivel up into nothing. I found a way to keep going. I found a way to keep his dreams alive. I'm not talking about his dream for the rebellion. I'm talking about his four most important dreams – Gale, Rory, Vick and Posy. Gale, your father is not here but I see him in your determination and loyalty to your family, I see him in Rory's eyes, I see him in Vick's mind, in Posy's innocence. I've found my reasons to go on…I want to keep his dreams alive for him. You need to do the same."

"But that's just it, Ma. I don't have anyone I can see Madge in," I say angrily. Madge and I didn't have a chance to start our life together…to have children.

"Open your eyes, Gale. I see Madge in all of you. I see her in the way Posy talks, I see her in the look Rory gets in his eyes when he's made up his mind to do something, I see her in the way Vick tackles a problem," Ma looks up directly into my eyes and says, "I see her in you, Gale. Everything about you reminds me of her."

Ma gets up and comes to my side. I let my tears finally fall out; I hug Ma and say, "I miss her, Ma. I don't know how to go on without her. She promised me she'd be fine…she promised we would both survive. She promised to be mine forever." Rory and Vick hug me from the other side and say, "I miss her too." Posy climbs in my lap. I let go of Ma; I kiss Posy's cheek and hug her tight. Posy cries into my shoulder as she says, "I miss Princess Madge too. I want her to come back to us."

Ma envelops all four of us in a hug and says, "She'll always be with us in our hearts."

I decide to throw myself into training for the rebellion; I decide to throw myself into taking care of my family. _Ma is right; I see Madge in Rory, Vick and Posy…Madge is alive inside me and she'll live there forever._ I will make Snow pay for everything!

Coin summons me to the command center; she is alone and she has some sort of an electronic transmission in her hand. I've seen those before; every now and then she gets a message from someone in the Capitol still working for the rebellion. I wonder what kind of a message she's received today.

"Mr. Hawthorne, what kind of a role would you like to play in the rebellion?" she asks me.

"I want to do whatever I can for the rebellion to succeed. Snow killed Madge and I will make him pay for her death. Avenging Madge is my only goal. I don't care what I have to do…I don't care how we do it – we have to win this war at all costs. I will do whatever it takes to win." I reply determinedly.

Coin scrunches up the transmission in her hand, gets up to shake my hand and says, "Mr. Hawthorne, I believe we are going to make a great team and we will win. I'm going to kick up your training a notch and assign you to work with Betee in the weapons development area. Our Mockingjay only seems to respond to you. Do you think you could get her to agree to do her part in the war?"

I nod and leave. For the last month, I've felt empty. There's no other way to describe me. I'm glad Ma had that talk with me. I still feel empty but it reminded me of what's left important to me – my family, avenging Madge, Katniss and making sure that everyone Madge loved is safe. So I do something else I've been avoiding for the last month. I go visit Finnick O'dair.

Finnick is asleep when I go in his room. He looks broken but then who isn't these days? I watch him for a few minutes and then I'm about to leave when he says, "Excuse me, I've been asking for days. Can someone please find Haymitch Abernathy or Madge Undersee for me? I would really like to speak to both of them."

I reply, "I'll see what I can do about finding Haymitch for you."

I turn to leave and he says, "Wait, you're the first person to actually listen to me. Since you're willing to help, could you please find Madge Undersee also?"

I turn back towards him and walk closer to him. "I'm Gale Hawthorne," I introduce myself.

Recognition flickers in his eyes and he rushes out of bed to hug me. "Gale. I've heard a lot about you. I'm really happy to finally see a friendly face. They won't let me see anyone other than doctors and nurses. I haven't even seen Katniss in the last couple of weeks. No one will tell me anything about Annie either."

Finnick sits back down on the bed and I take the chair next to his bed. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I've been meaning to come by. I'll see what I can find out about Annie for you."

"Where's Madge? Why hasn't she come by to see me?"

I take a deep breath and say, "Madge can't." Apparently Finnick hasn't been told anything. I tell him about our uprising and the bombing. I tell him about our engagement and how I went back to District 12 to find Madge. Finnick openly cries for Madge. I can't take it anymore so I leave. I promise him that I'll find out about Annie and do whatever I can to bring her and Johanna to District 13.

I discover that Annie and the other District 4 Victors were all taken to the Capitol. Coin allows Katniss to go back to District 12. I don't go down from the hovercraft – I've already been there. I don't want to see the destruction all over again. I wouldn't be able to stay away from Madge's house and I can't watch her disintegrate into ash.

Only a couple days after that, Katniss and I are summoned to command room where they air an interview between Peeta and Caesar Flickerman. I watch Katniss entranced by Peeta; it's like they talk to each other in code…like they understand each other. My thoughts drift back to Madge. _I wish Madge was here! Madge takes my hand and gives me one of her smiles I love._

After Peeta's interview, Katniss finally agrees to be the Mockingjay. I devote my time to training and Katniss even though I can't figure her out. She's obviously suffering from the traumatic after effects of everything that happened in the last year. I wish my Catnip would come back so I do whatever I can to challenge her every step of the way. I'm still supportive of her; after all, she is my friend and I won't desert her. I like Betee; he's smart and I help him design several weapons. He'd heard about Madge from Haymitch too but he doesn't know anything about our relationship. He brings up Madge a couple of times and when I don't respond – because I can't talk about Madge – he gives up on it. In another life…under different circumstances Finnick and Betee could have been my friends. But there is a big black hole where my heart used to be and I don't think there's any room left for friendship. _I just want revenge!_

I make it a point to go back to my quarters for an hour or so in the early evening to spend time with my family and apart from that, I spend all my time in training or with Betee. Every night I have the same conversation with Ma.

"Gale, I'm your mother and I can't watch you die slowly every day," Ma says as I walk in exhausted from my long day. _I just want to go to bed._

"Ma, I told you, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. I'm just busy, that's all," is my automatic response to her.

"Do you think Madge would be happy watching you turn to stone? She fell in love with your softer side. The side of you that makes you Gale. Some days I don't even know who you are. Madge would want you to be happy."

I stiffen at Madge's name. _Does it really matter what side of me she fell in love with?_ "Well, she's not here anymore. She broke her promise and she no longer gets to dictate what I do or don't want from life."

Ma admonishes me immediately, "Gale Hawthorne! You don't mean that."

I know she's right. _I don't mean that. I want Madge to be here…I want her to tell me what to do. I'd live my life however she wants me to – I just need her to come back and tell me. _But Madge isn't coming back. "I'm tired, Ma," I say as I walk into her bedroom and pick up Posy from her bed.

Ma says softly, "I'm losing both you and Posy and I don't want to."

I lay Posy down on my bed; I change and climb in bed with her. I hold Posy close to me thinking about how I'll never be a father; I'll never have a little girl that looks like Madge. And once again I remind myself, I am a father to Posy and I see Madge in her. Madge loved Posy like she was her own. "Gale, when will Princess Madge be back? I really miss her."

I comb my fingers through her hair, sigh and say, "She's not coming back, Pose. She's gone forever like dad."

Posy sits up. She points her finger at me and says, "Yes she is. She has to. She promised me. You'll see. She'll be back. And when she comes back I'm telling her what you said. I'm gonna tell her that I knew she would be back and then she's gonna love me more than she loves you. I'm her favorite anyway." I swallow the lump in my throat and pull Posy down in bed with me. Posy's been sleeping with me and she doesn't scream for Madge anymore. She refuses to believe that Madge isn't coming back.

I worry about Posy; she's losing her innocence. I no longer see the bubbly five year old girl I used to. Sure, none of us are the same as we were before the bombing but I don't want Posy to lose herself. She's young enough to forget about it one day. She still sleeps with me every night. Ma says she's worried about both of us. At least Rory and Vick seem to be doing okay. I know that they miss Madge but they'll never say anything in front of me and for that I'm grateful to both. They're both finally getting a real education. Rory has been spending time with Kelly – the jeweler's daughter. She was the only one in her family who survived. He told me that a very nice young couple in District 13 has adopted her. She's healing slowly.

I've been trying to convince Coin and Haymitch that we need to rescue Peeta, Annie and Johanna. I know Madge would want me to do all I could for Johanna. I couldn't save Madge or Corn but I make it my mission to bring Johanna to District 13. For now, I haven't been able to convince anyone.

The first glimpse of my Catnip I see is when we go to District 8. Finally I see the Katniss that could lead the rebellion and bring Snow and the Capitol to their knees. While Katniss visits the sick in the make-shift hospital in District 8, I tell Paylor to move the hospital. I tell her their current situation would be ideal for Snow to bomb and kill all those helpless people. She's heard my name and she asks about Haymitch, Finnick, Johanna and Madge. I tell her Haymitch and Finnick are fine. She doesn't push me to talk about Madge. And then my fears become reality as the hospital is bombed.

When we return to District 13, I am requested in Command after I've been attended to by the doctors.

"Mr. Hawthorne, you were very courageous in 8. But do we really need to put you and the Mockingjay in that kind of danger in order to help **_them_**?" Coin asks me quietly.

It's not so much her words but her tone – especially the way she said 'them' – that irritate me. I remind myself to stay on my guard around Coin. "We couldn't just leave them. Snow's people were bombing the innocent; we had to help." I say disgusted with her.

"I understand. But I don't think the situation warranted for you and the Mockingjay to put yourselves in danger."

"I know how Katniss works. She needs to be pushed. I saw the way the people in District 8 responded to her. She is the symbol of the rebellion. Everyone will follow her. But if we want her to perform we have to push her. Haymitch has been coddling her since the games. I know her better than anyone else. Trust me," I tell Coin.

She smiles, puts her hand on my upper arm and says, "I trust you, Mr. Hawthorne. The Mockingjay is in your capable hands."

I nod and say, "Betee and I have a great mass destruction plan." At that, Coin smiles. I look up and see Katniss has been wheeled into Command on a wheel chair. I take the seat next to her.

"Making new friends?" she asks me angrily as she eyes Coin.

"Well, one of us has to be accessible." I tell her calmly. I touch her temple and ask, "How do you feel?"

"Kind of rocky. How are you?" she asks me.

"Fine. They dug out a couple of pieces of shrapnel. No big deal," I tell her. Katniss and I seem to be on different wavelengths. There was a time when we could easily anticipate each other's movements or thoughts; that's what made us such good hunting partners. Those days are long gone; neither of us is who we used to be back then.

Coin calls the meeting to order and the show begins. Footage of Katniss and I fighting along with Paylor in District 8 airs. Katniss' message to the Districts to keep fighting is strong and wonderfully executed. Betee wasn't able to transmit this to the Capitol yet but all the Districts saw it and they'll continue fighting. Someone on Plutarch's team comes up with the idea to do a series of propos as a tribute to the tributes. They plan on having Finnick star in those since he knew so many of them.

I wheel Katniss back to her hospital room and leave to go meet with Betee. Then I remember Finnick and decide to visit him first.

"How are you?" Finnick asks me as soon as I walk in the door. I'm tired of people asking me how I am. _How do you think I am?_ I'm tempted to turn around and leave. _Madge grabs my hand and pulls me towards Finnick. "Remember, he is my friend," she tells me._ I take a deep breath and move towards Finnick. I will not answer that question. I tell him about the idea of the propos that they would like Finnick to star in. Instantly, I see pain in his eyes.

"You don't have to do it, Finnick, if you don't want to," I assure him.

"No, I do. It'll be good for me to do something. I just can't sit here and think of Annie anymore. How do you do it? How do you find the strength to go on?"

"You and I are in different situations. I spoke to Coin about Annie and she assured me that she received a message from the Capitol that Annie is safe. She's being held captive but she's safe. I'm doing all I can to rescue them all."

Before Finnick can say anything, Plutarch Heavensbee walks in the room. His expression saddens as soon as he sees me. He walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder as he says, "How are you, Gale?"

I want nothing more than to yell at Plutarch…yell at Finnick. _Stop asking me that question._ But Madge's hand keeps me in my seat. Finally, I stand up and mumble, "Fine," as I walk out the door.

Prim catches up to me and says, "Gale, I never see you anymore." My eyes dart to her blonde hair and blue eyes reminding me of Madge. I force my brain to think of anything else other than Madge.

"I'm sorry, Prim. I've just been busy with training. How are you doing? I bet buttercup is happy to be back with you and I'm sure you're happy to have Katniss back," I blabber on trying not to think of Madge.

Prim gives me an odd look and asks, "You miss her, don't you?" My first instinct is to ask her who she's talking about and then deny it right away. But I think Prim knows. We never really hid our relationship from Prim but we never announced it to her either.

"I know you loved her, Gale. I could tell just by the way you looked at her. I miss her…I loved her too. I've been spending time with Posy during the day. I know I can't replace Madge for her but Madge was there for me when Katniss was in the games. She knew she couldn't replace Katniss and she never tried. I know Madge loved Posy and would want me to be there for her."

My chest constricts to the point I find it difficult to breathe; the lump in my throat threatens to choke me. I manage, "Thank you, Prim. I think Madge would really appreciate that." I turn around and walk away. In the elevator, I let my body fall against the wall and close my eyes. _Madge leans into me and I wrap my arms around her. Her closeness is just what I need right now._

I'm called to Command along with Haymitch, Coin, Boggs and Plutarch after Peeta's next interview airs. Peeta's physical transformation was unbelievable. I saw the interview down in Weapons Development. Betee told me that it was obvious they were torturing him. They were probably torturing all the captive Victors. My thoughts had immediately flown to Johanna.

Coin brings the meeting to order, "I've just received word that the Mockingjay didn't see the interview. She saw our propos and turned the TV off like a good little girl." My fists clench at Coin's words but I stay in my seat; I don't do anything about it. _Across from me Madge glares at me._ I'm about to say something and then I remember why my mind has to conjure up images of Madge rather than Madge actually sitting across the table from me; anger and need for revenge fill me. For the first time, I close my eyes to shut out the image of Madge.

Coin continues, "Peeta Mellark did a lot of damage today…more than his last interview. The last thing we need is for the Mockingjay to start questioning our motives. Our goal here is to win this war." Coin looks directly into my eyes and continues, "No one will tell her about this interview. We are going to just ride out the aftermath and immediately start our damage control in the Districts."

I break eye contact with Coin. I rest my elbows on my knees and look down at the floor as I rub my temples. _Madge says, "Gale, this is wrong. This isn't how we wanted to win the war. Remember you are the one that told me not to trust Coin. I don't trust her, Gale. Speak up! Do something! I'd rather lose the war than win it at the cost of integrity and humanity. This is un-ethical. You can't lie to Katniss and you need to find out what Coin's planning. Peeta must have a reason for the warning. Find out what's going on, Gale. Don't just blindly support her?"_

Coin's cold voice brings me back to the room. She looks at Haymitch and asks, "Are you with us, Haymitch? No one tells her; we ignore Peeta Mellark and move onto damage control."

Haymitch nods and says, "Fine but if I find out you or anyone here in District 13 had other motives then there will be hell to pay."

Coin looks to Plutarch and he says, "I want this war at any cost. Snow will pay for killing my wife and Corn. I say we move forward."

Coin nods and says, "Yes, he brutally took away your only son. I can understand your need for revenge."

Lastly, Coin makes eye-contact with me again. _Madge says, "Don't do it, Gale. It's okay to let the war slow down and take a step backwards. Find out why Coin shouldn't be trusted. She's using yours and Plutarch's losses to drive her selfish motives forward. She can't be trusted. Don't you see that? Don't let her be the one in-charge; this isn't even her fight. We started this fight for the sake of humanity."_ I stand up and pace the room – all eyes are on me. _Madge continues to glare at me, un-approvingly._ I close my eyes and finally say, "Let's move forward."

_Madge walks out of the Command Center and slams the door. I follow her. "You just sold your soul, Gale Hawthorne," Madge tells me as she disappears around the corner._

I whisper to the empty corridor, "I had to do it, Madge. I want revenge. I want them to pay for what they did to you…to us!"

* * *

**A/N: Gale is in pain...he's hurt and he's losing himself. **

**As I mentioned earlier, this book is going to move really fast. At the end of this chapter, we are right around the end of Chapter 8 in the book.**


	44. Peeta Mellark

**A/N: Hi all. As you know I've been exploring Gadge feelings in this story. But I've also tried to explain some things that were left up to our imagination in the book. Ever wonder how Peeta got the information about the rebels in D13 having their own agenda or about the attack on 13?**

* * *

**Madge**

"Madge, you're really pink," Corn says walking in the door; he makes a sour face that makes my mom giggle. _Giggle?_ When was the last time my mom giggled? I squeeze her hand. During the month I was in the hospital, Corn and my mom have bonded well together. He's like the son she never had and Corn finally has a mother's love in his life. Corn looks worn out after another excruciating day of work and proving his loyalties to his own grandfather. I shudder to think what Snow may have asked him to do today. I know he's worried about Johanna too.

I laugh and reply, "Your friend Sashy and I had a girl's day at the spa. I remember the first time you came to my house, you told me you liked my pink room so I've dyed my skin and hair pink. I want to fit into my new life as quickly as I can." I've lied about Corn liking pink – he hated my pink room. I know he'll understand that I'm doing all I can for Snow to trust me too. I'm tired of just sitting around his apartment; I want to do something. Corn still hasn't found out anything about Gale or his family. I know it in my heart that Gale is fine and nothing will break my faith.

Corn laughs and says, "My grandfather would like to speak to you tomorrow. I told him you're interested in helping in any way you can and he has a job in mind for you."

"Margaret, it is always lovely to see you. I see you fit right into the Capitol," Snow says taking my hand and kissing it. Corn stays close by.

"I hope you like it," I say pointing to my ridiculously short skirt and a figure hugging blouse. Sashy helped me pick out my clothes and these were the most conservative ones I could find. I smile thinking, _Posy would love my hot pink skin and hair. If she saw me like this, she'd want the same thing done to hers. Wouldn't Gale just kill me if I let Posy dye her hair and skin hot pink? _I smile brighter thinking of Gale's reaction and then the thought makes me sad…_please be okay, Gale. _I know that if Gale is okay then so is his family; he would never let anything happen to any of them. I trust Gale.

There was a time when I hated Sashy because I thought she was like Venus. But I've learned that Sashy is actually working for the rebellion. She and Corn have been friends since they were kids.

Snow turns to Corn and says, "Corn, I would like to have a word in private with Margaret."

"Of course, grandfather," Snow kisses my forehead and walks out. I know he doesn't want to leave me but he trusts me to handle myself properly. As Corn told me…we are just one mistake and defiance away from being executed. I smile at him to let him know I'm fine.

"Well, Margaret. Tell me how you feel about Peeta Mellark." Snow asks me casually. He watches my face closely for a reaction.

I shrug my shoulders non-chalantly and say, "I never really talked to him before he was reaped for the games. After he came home, of course, I befriended him since he was a Victor at that point and like Corn he was another connection to the Capitol. Beyond that I've never really thought of Peeta Mellark."

Snow is satisfied with my response. "And how do you feel about Johanna Mason?"

I make a disgusted face and reply, "I hate her; I never did understand Corn's fascination with her. The last time I saw her I made it clear to her that Corn was in love with me and just using her for sex. I think she hates me too." This interview with Snow is excruciating. I don't know how much longer I can stand to discuss my loved ones as if they don't matter to me. Corn had warned me about this meeting that Snow may want me to do something with the tortured Victors. For their sake – because I love them – I give the kind of answers to Snow that disgust me. _I should be punished for saying things like that about people I love._

Once again Snow is satisfied with my answer. A small smile plays at the corners of his mouth. "And lastly, how do you feel about Annie Cresta?"

"Who?" I ask confused. Hopefully I won't have to say anything bad about sweet Annie…Finnick's life, Annie.

"Excellent, Margaret. I think I'm going to have you work with Peeta Mellark. Do you think he would trust you?" Snow asks me.

I nod so Snow continues, "I have a punishment in mind for Peeta Mellark that will also serve as a punishment for Katniss Everdeen. But I need someone that Peeta Mellark would trust. If you think you can handle the job, it's yours."

I nod and say, "Sir, I'm grateful to you for everything you're doing for my mom. So I'll do anything to show you that I'm grateful and loyal to you. This war is getting ridiculously long; we need to find a way to end it."

"Yes it is, Margaret. I have spoken to the Leader of District 13 several times, her name is Alma Coin. I was in the midst of working out a sweet deal with her in exchange for Katniss Everdeen. But things changed and she has stopped communicating with me. From what I understand, Plutarch Heavensbee and Katniss Everdeen's cousin are helping her in ways…,"

Snow continues to talk but my head spins at the thought of Gale. _He's in District 13 and he's fighting for the rebellion._ _I knew Gale would be crucial to the rebellion. Gale will know how to handle Coin; he knows to be careful around her._

Snow gives me a special badge that will give me access to Peeta. I'm not allowed access to the other Victors yet. As Corn continues to point out to me, _one step at a time._ Corn and I walk back to his apartment so we can talk along the way. I tell him about my remaining interview with Snow starting with the news about Gale. _If he's in District 13 then he knows that I'm alive and well._

Corn hugs me and says, "Madge, I've been living in the Capitol my whole life. I've seen such terrible things that your mind couldn't even imagine. You are a good person and you're pure, I don't want you to get tainted by this world. You don't have to do anything. You're my fiancé and under that cover you can just stay home and do nothing."

I sigh and say, "I know. Believe me a part of me wants to do exactly that. My answers to Snow made me sick to my stomach. Peeta looked so weak in that last interview that I have to find a way to help him. I'd never be able to live with myself if I don't at least try to help him. I can't even imagine what they're doing to Johanna and Annie. I think you were right; Snow has already executed the other Victors from District 4. He didn't mention Enobaria but I have no doubt the other three are being tortured. I have to do something. And I want to do what I can to bring this war to an end. I miss Gale; he's fighting for the rebellion and I want to do everything I can too."

Corn and I have reached the Central Square in the downtown area of the Capitol. This area is always full of people hustling and bustling to get to where they want to be. Restaurants, shops and prominent business line this 8-block area that is called Central Square. In the center of the square there are two triangular towers with big television screens. These screens are big enough that they could be seen a mile away. A very high tech sound system compliments the big screens. If it wasn't in the Capitol and under different circumstances I would probably enjoy this place. Corn and I are expected to make appearances at prominent areas to flaunt our happiness. It's Snow's way of keeping the citizens of the Capitol calm and not concerned about the rebellion.

The next day I'm shown to Peeta's cell. I've steeled my nerves. I'm glad Snow told me about Gale because it has given me a better focus to fight. I'm determined to help Peeta and end this war as soon as possible. Even my steeled nerves and determination couldn't have prepared me for seeing Peeta. He must have lost over 50 pounds; Peeta always had a stocky build and now he's thin as a stick. The skin around his cheeks hangs as if he was 80 years old. The bags under his eyes and the pain in them startle me. I take a deep breath and move closer to him, "Hello, Peeta. How are you?" My question is silly and the old Peeta would've laughed at that and said, _'Wonderful, can't you tell by the bruises all over my body? Look at me; I must be the envy of all the girls with my thin figure.'_ This Peeta, however, stares at me trying to place me. _What have they done to you, Peeta?_

Recognition flashes in his eyes for just a second before they turn cold again, "You're just here to trick me. I knew a girl back home that looked like you."

"It's me, Peeta. Madge Undersee…from home." I put my arms through the bars of his cell and hug him. He flinches away at my touch and I want to cry. I have to keep myself composed if I'm going to help him in any way. There is a temporary wall to the right of me and I wonder if Johanna and Annie are on the other side of it. I'm glad my job is to gain Peeta's trust so no one will scoff at my attempts to comfort him.

Peeta's cell has the stench of vomit and sweat; splatter of blood mark all the walls in the cell. It's a sight that makes me sick to my stomach. I sit with Peeta for a while and we make small talk. I can tell that he doesn't quite trust me yet and I'm not sure how much of our life back in District 12 he remembers.

Corn picks me up after my time with Peeta and takes me to an artificial lake at the outskirts of the Capitol. He takes me to a deserted spot and lets me cry into his shoulder. I cry until I have no more tears left. "What kind of a monster does that to a human being? Especially to someone as gentle and kind as Peeta." Corn comforts me and I know we're both avoiding talking about how much worse Johanna and Annie could be.

The next day I take permission from Peeta's guard to let me take Peeta for a walk out in the open and get him some fresh air. Snow still hasn't told me what he wants me to tell Peeta; he just wants me to earn his trust first. The guard walks next to us and Peeta doesn't say much else other than small talk once again. I can tell he's trying to decide if he should or shouldn't trust me.

After I leave Peeta at his cell again, I go to Snow's office. I don't tell Corn because I know he wouldn't allow it.

"Margaret, what a pleasant surprise to see you? My secretary tells me you have urgent business with me regarding Peeta Mellark?" Snow asks me in a detached tone.

"Sir, you've appointed me to earn Peeta Mellark's trust. I can't do that when one of his guards stays next to us the entire time. How will Peeta ever trust me with them around?"

Snow gives me an appraising look. "I like your courage, Margaret. Unfortunately, I cannot leave you alone with Peeta Mellark. You are after all from his District."

"Sir, with all due respect, if you want your plan to work then you will have to trust me. If you cannot trust me then I would rather be appointed to a different task. I like to see results from my efforts and Peeta Mellark will never trust me as long as his guards are with us."

Snow stands up and comes closer to me; he locks his eyes with mine. I think back to training with my dad. _"Madge, never take your eyes off your enemy. No matter how scared you are, do not let your eyes show it. Before anything else, eyes are always the first to give you away. When you're in the games and you find yourself face-to-face with another tribute with nothing at your disposal to kill him then use your eyes. Do not let fear or uncertainty show in your eyes. Stare down your opponent and show them you have confidence in yourself…that you know exactly what you're doing," My dad had once told me. _I never had a chance to use my dad's training in the games but I use it now. I stare back into Snow's eyes and keep my face emotionless. I let all my confidence show in my eyes. I can see anger in Snow's eyes…anger at my defiance. This is why Corn would've stopped me from seeing Snow. Corn's words also flicker through my mind; _you and I are just one mistake or defiance away from being executed._ I know that it's too late now, I'll either get what I want or Snow will kill me. I hold my ground.

Snow stops a few feet away from me and slowly he smiles as he says, "Margaret, I've known you're a smart girl. But I never expected this kind of courage and ability to speak your mind. I'm pleased and for that I'm going to give you what you ask for."

"Thank you, sir; I won't give you a chance for complaints."

"I trust you, Margaret. But remember, several people have betrayed me and they will all be punished. But I like you too much to punish you. Mrs. Undersee, on the other hand, is quite expendable." Snow kisses my hand again and gives me a written transcript of things he wants me to tell Peeta…_convince him_, were Snow's last words to me as I walked out of his office.

I read over the transcript and basically Snow wants me to convince Peeta that the war is a bad idea…that Katniss needs to put the brakes on everything she's doing…that it was the rebels' fault District 12 was destroyed and his family murdered. The doctors have been trying to convince Peeta of all the same things. Now Snow wants me to use my friendly influence to make him believe it. One of the doctors informed me that the sooner he believes it the less he will be tortured. Slowly the doctors are starting to trust me with more and more information about Peeta's torture.

That night Corn and I go for a long walk and I tell him everything. I see all the muscles in his face and arms tense as he takes in my words. But he keeps a straight face because we are out in public. Corn admonishes me softly. He speaks so softly and lovingly that any passerby would think he was just telling me how much he loves me. I try to keep a straight face because I know he's right in his reproofs; I could've been killed. I took a big risk. But then I just can't take it and I laugh.

Corn reprimands me again, "This isn't funny, Madge; this is serious."

"I know. It's just that you're chastising me with such a loving face that you could just be telling me you love me more than anything else."

"Madge, I do love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to deliver you safely back to Gale. What you did today was extremely brave and stupid. Snow could've killed you."

At Gale's name I sober up. I want to go safely back to Gale too. "I know I took a big risk today. But everyone who is working for the rebellion is taking a big risk every day. I promise next time I won't do something like that before discussing it with you first. At least we got what we wanted. I can finally talk to Peeta without being watched or heard."

Corn takes a deep breath and says, "Madge, I have some bad news and I know you're not going to take this well. Before I tell you I want you to understand that I'm doing everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen or to get a message across to District 13."

_District 13?_ I know by the look on Corn's face that his bad news concerns Gale. I look up at him expectantly. He continues, "Do you remember a woman named Kalani that came to your house with me the first time?"

I nod so he continues, "She's been working for the rebellion. She is the one that found out about Coin's un-ethical motives for the rebellion. She got the information across to Peeta just before he announced it on his interview. She's now learned…,"

Corn takes another deep breath. I know this is going to be really bad news. Corn faces me and put his hands on my upper arms as he says, "Well she's learned that Snow is planning on releasing missiles on District 13 to finish it off and hopefully end the war."

"NO! When?"

"In two days. I'm sorry, Madge. I'm doing all I can to send a message. But Snow is tracking all communication right now. He's aware that there are people working for the rebellion within the Capitol and he wants to flush them out. We have to be extra careful from now on."

"We have to find a way, Corn. Even if it blows our cover." I say panicked.

"I know, Madge. I'll sacrifice myself before I let them destroy 13 and end this war." Another chill passes through me. I want both Corn and Gale to survive. I want everyone to survive. But I know that if District 13 is destroyed that will be the end of the war…the end of the rebellion. I'd rather sacrifice myself then let that happen.

The next day I take Peeta out for a walk. For the first time we are not followed. The guards drive us to a deserted spot and they sit in their car while Peeta and I walk and talk.

"How did you manage to get rid of the guards, Madge?" Peeta asks me; he almost sounds like himself.

I smile and say, "You're back, Peeta. I missed you."

He smiles and says, "I couldn't show my true self in front of the guards. They think their torture and the tracker-jacker venom is working on me."

I laugh and say, "I knew you were still in there." Peeta hugs me.

Peeta tells me how they attempt to erase his memories every night so that every day is a fresh start for him. They've tampered with his memories from his childhood and the games with Katniss. They want to turn him against Katniss and he's stayed strong against that. Peeta asks me questions about his tampered memories and I tell him the truth about everything. He seems relieved with my answers. I tell Peeta all about the uprising and the roles his brothers played in it. Peeta asks me about his brothers and I say, "I don't know. I know your parents didn't make it because Manna, Baree and I saw the bakery collapse. After that I went to my house and they went to take down the fence with my dad. I didn't see any of them again. Corn says that my dad didn't make it. I hope Manna and Baree did. But I don't know anything for sure…I'm sorry Peeta." Peeta is upset but hopeful that his brothers made it.

Just before it's time to leave, Peeta says, "Snow wants me to do another live interview and tell the rebels and Katniss to stop fighting. I don't care if I die; I want the freedom. They usually tamper my memories to make me say what they want me to say. Usually it works for the most part but I've discovered a few tricks to hide some memories and thoughts and just hope something triggers them."

"What do you mean Peeta?" I ask surprised.

"For example, a woman named Kalani told me a few days ago that Coin, the Leader of District 13, shouldn't be trusted. I didn't believe her blindly but I filed that information away and didn't think about it when the doctors tortured me to think about my entire day. So they erased everything I thought about. Somehow when I was doing the interview, Katniss' name, prompted those thoughts into my mind and I said them."

"Peeta, you're brilliant and strong," I say as I hug Peeta. He holds on to me when I try to let go. I hug him tighter. I know he needs comfort from another human being; for the last few weeks Peeta has been tortured beyond imagination.

"Peeta, Snow wants to destroy District 13. He wants to send missiles to make sure he kills everyone there. Katniss, Gale, Haymitch, your brothers, and the other survivors from home…the rebels – they're all in 13. If 13 dies so does our chance at freedom. Do you think you could use your memory storage method again and get that message across at your interview tonight? I'm sure they'll watch it in 13. We haven't been able to get a message across to them any other way. You may be the last hope."

I tell Peeta about everything Snow wants me to convince him of as far as blaming the rebellion and blaming Katniss for everything. He ensures me he will think about all of those things while they try to erase his memories and that he will find a way to get the right message across.

I take Peeta back to his cell and go back to Corn's apartment. Snow comes home with Corn and I'm instantaneously scared that Snow knows about my talk with Peeta. Corn gives me a little smile from behind Snow to put me at ease because I can see it on his face that even Corn doesn't know why Snow came over.

"Margaret, I understand you had a good day with Peeta Mellark today. One of the guards saw him hug you and talk with you for a long period of time." Snow says without any emotions.

I don't know how much he knows so I school my features into excitement and say, "Yes, he was able to trust me better when it was just the two of us. We had a nice chat and I explained the rebellion and Katniss' role in it. He seemed to believe everything I told him."

Snow smiles and says, "I'm impressed and Corn will tell you that I'm not easily impressed. Have you and Corn given any thoughts to a wedding?"

Corn and I both say at the same time, "No, I'm just happy we're finally living together." I love Corn as a brother and I know any marriage between us would be in name only but I only want to marry Gale.

Snow looks at me expectantly so I choose my words carefully and say, "Marriage to Corn has never been important to me. I love Corn and we are together – that is all that's important to me. I'll marry Corn any day he wants me to but it would mean nothing more than a piece of paper to me."

Snow laughs and says, "Margaret, the more time I spend with you the more I like you. I feel the same way about marriage and that is why I've never married either. But I would like the two of you to get married at the end of the war. When we win this war, we will celebrate with a large wedding for both of you. What do you think?"

Corn and I both relax at those words and express our approval of the plan. Snow leaves to prepare for the live broadcast later.

Corn and I walk out to the Central Square to watch the live program for the night. A lot of people are out and about and Snow likes us to be out at times like this. It works for us too because inside his house we can't talk.

Snow comes on screen and welcomes everyone to tonight's viewing. The camera spans out to include Peeta next to a map and I gasp. I just saw Peeta a few hours ago. _What have they done to him in just that much time?_ I look to Corn and say, "He's really out of it. I don't think he's going to be able to get the message across. We're going to have to blow our cover and get a message through to 13."

Corn nods and says, "I was just thinking that."

Suddenly Katniss' picture flashes on the screen and she's standing next to the collapsed bakery. "Manna, Baree and I saw the bakery come down while their parents were still in there."

Corn puts his arm around me and we watch on. And then there it is…my biggest wish comes true in front of my eyes. There's a shot of Gale in the rebel uniform looking more handsome than ever. It's been weeks since I have seen him and tears spring to my eyes instantly. The screen changes and I want them to go back to Gale. Corn rubs his hand on my arm soothingly. Something flickers in Peeta's eyes at image of Katniss and he remembers; I can see it in the look in his eyes. Sure enough Peeta delivers the message beautifully. I hide my face in Corn's chest as someone slaps Peeta and his blood splatters on the floor. Corn hugs me tightly. Once again I may have sacrificed Peeta tonight.

Snow calls an emergency meeting that both Corn and I must attend.

Snow's fist comes down at the table as he says, "I want answers. How does Peeta Mellark, who is being held captive in a cell, get classified information? I want security footage of everyone that went anywhere near Peeta Mellark's cell."

Corn grabs my hand because the likelihood of anyone else down there other than Peeta's doctors, guards and me are highly unlikely. I doubt the doctors or the guards would have that kind of classified information. I realize that I never asked Corn how he found out because if Corn is supposed to have this information then all fingers will be pointed to us…Corn would have had access to the information and I would've had access to Peeta. At least we will both go down together. But if Corn wasn't supposed to have that classified information then we may still be safe.

We forward through the security footage, Corn squeezes my hand and for once I don't know what it means. _Is he supposed to have that information or not?_ There is a quick shot of Kalani near Peeta's cell. Corn holds my hand tighter to keep me in my seat. Kalani explains that she was there for something completely different; she is one who would have that kind of classified information. Before Kalani can even finish her sentence, Snow produces a gun and shoots her in the center of her forehead. Everyone in the room is horrified; I swallow the scream that threatens to bubble out. Corn squeezes my hand even tighter; I may have lost all circulation to that hand.

Snow puts the gun away and says, "I knew it was her. I wanted to show all of you that I have my eyes on you at all times. This wasn't the first time she slipped classified information to Peeta Mellark. Does anyone in this room have any doubts that disloyalty will not be tolerated? The missiles will still be launched for a morning attack as planned."

Everyone shakes their head and pleads their loyalty to him. Kalani's body still sits among us; her eyes are still open and there's a hole in her forehead. I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head. We are dismissed. Corn drops me off at home and disappears.

I climb in bed with my mom and hug her close. I cry. I don't know if Peeta's still alive. I don't know if the warning was enough to save everyone in District 13. I can't get the image of Kalani out of my head. This upsets my mom to the point that I have to sedate her. I hate to do it; her health has been improving and she looks much better.

I make it to my room and pace. _Please be okay, Gale. I need you._ I repeat that over and over again. I roll the silver chain through my fingers; it's the only thing I have left from Gale. I think of Posy, Rory, Vick, Hazelle, Haymitch, Katniss, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Corn's dad and everyone else. They don't deserve to die like this.

Corn knocks on my door and then comes in. "I have a gift for you." At a time like this I would be mad at Corn for getting me a gift but I trust him and I know he has something meaningful for me or there is a reason for him to give me a gift now. I still make a sour face at him.

Corn chuckles and throws a little box at me. I open it and there's a lovely bracelet in there. Corn says, "You've done such a good job for my grandfather that I thought you deserved a little gift. I hope you like it." He produces a large envelope from behind his back and hands it to me.

Inside is a picture of Gale – the image we saw on the screens earlier. Gale's wearing a rebel uniform; He looks amazing in the blue uniform. I've never seen Gale wear blue before. He's worn blue jeans but this vibrant blue screams faith, freedom, safety and energy. Even in the picture I can feel the heat radiating off Gale's body. It's a full length picture. I look up to Corn and say, "This bracelet is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before. It's just what I needed; I'll never part from it. Thank you." Meanwhile the bracelet lies discarded on the floor.

Corn leaves me alone with my gift. I stare at the picture not being able to take my eyes off it. I let my finger trace his face; I kiss the picture and close my eyes. _Gale wraps his arms around me from behind me. "Hi, gorgeous. I missed you." I turn in his arms and before I can answer, I notice he's wearing his blue rebel uniform like in the picture. "You look too handsome in that." I run my hands up his chest. I know he likes it when I do that. Gale moans and picks me up. He delivers me on the bed and hovers over me. "It's been entirely too long since I've kissed you." I lose myself in his kisses…I arch my body into him and a moan escapes me. I unbutton his jacket and take it off his broad shoulders; Gale whispers, "My princess," as he kisses my neck. I unbutton his shirt and sigh when I finally touch his bare skin. Gale mumbles again, "My princess." He nuzzles my neck. "Gale…," He puts his finger on my lips and says, "You're mine now and forever. My princess." Gale kisses me again and says, "But not right now. Soon, I promise. Just hold on a little longer, my princess. We'll be together before you know it." Gale kisses my fingers, my neck and then my lips. I open my eyes and he's gone._

I put the picture of Gale under my pillow and attempt to sleep but I can't; I'm too worried about the missiles on their way to District 13. I know it could be days before we get any information. I visit Peeta the next day and I'm sickened to my core at how brutally he's been beaten. Peeta's body is covered in blood and bruises. I cry with him and help him clean up.

When I get home Corn and I go for another walk. "We need to get Peeta out of here. He can't take any more torture. He has to go to District 13," I say.

"I agree, Madge. I've been thinking and I have a plan. I just need to find a way to get a message to District 13 to send a team to rescue Peeta, Johanna and Annie. I'm working on it, Madge."

"How will a team rescue them…there's too much security."

"Well, I've found out that at the change of shift there is actually a period of 23 minutes where there are only a handful of guards. I just need to get a message to 13 to bring a smoke bomb, tell them where the electronic pads are to open the cell doors and codes for the electronic pads. They need to rescue in 4 days from now because Snow is having a party to celebrate the attack on 13."

"Corn, I've seen Peeta. I'm sure Johanna and Annie are even worse off. You have to find a way to get them that message. Snow will kill them all otherwise."

I go to my room tense; Peeta barely recognized me today. He didn't remember our conversation from yesterday or remember me at all. The doctors told me that they've increased the amount of tracker-jacker venom induced in his system. _I hope everyone in District 13 will be alright; I hope they'll be able to rescue Peeta, Johanna and Annie. They need to get out of here._ I don't know who will come from District 13; I hope it's not Gale. Though, if I know Gale he'll want to come just to get me. I need to tell Corn to add a line at the bottom of the page telling Gale to not come and not try to rescue me since I'll be at the President's mansion at that time.

I miss Gale; I close my eyes and picture Gale. _He cups my cheek with his hand and says, "All I do is worry about you, Madge. I love you. I just need to make sure you're safe and with me. Together we're stronger. You are my strength. You and I, fighting shoulder to shoulder, will bring the Capitol down. I love you, Madge. Don't ever give up hope on US."_

I open my eyes and I know what I have to do. I write a note on a piece of paper and hand it to Corn. He reads it and asks, "Are you sure, Madge?"

I nod, "Yes, it's time for us to go to District 13."

The note reads: _Send the following message to District 13 about the rescue: 'Peeta, Annie and Johanna need to be rescued otherwise they will be killed. They shall be rescued exactly 3 days from the date of this message. The rescue needs to occur at 22:00. A map of the jail cell is included. Send some smoke bombs with the rescue team. Cell numbers 1, 2 and 3 are occupied by Peeta, Johanna and Annie respectively. The codes for the electronic pads outside the cell are written below. Corn, Madge and Mrs. Undersee will meet the rescue team at location marked "X" on the map below at 22:20 to go to District 13 with the three Victors and the rescue team. Good luck! Madge Undersee & Corn Heavensbee_.

"Madge, you are brilliant," says Corn hugging me. I know he understands that we'll admit my mom to the hospital with complains of a headache. Corn and I should be able to leave Snow's party early to check up on my mom. Then we can meet the rescue team easily enough and go back to District 13. _I'll finally be with Gale and we can both fight for the rebellion together._ Now, I know Gale will come definitely; once he knows I'm going back to District 13 nothing will stop him from coming for me.

I go back to my room and look at his picture. I kiss it and murmur, "I love you, Gale. See you in just 4 days. Just hang on through the missile attack. I love you and can't wait to see you." I dream about being in Gale's arms and kissing him. I'll never let him out of my sight again.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry everyone. I know...not a lot of Gadge fluff. It'll come soon...we just have to get over the rebellion. I promise their reunion will be SWEET; believe me, I'm tempted to just skip ahead to those parts...:). Next chapter is the rescue._**

**_FYI, Madge misses Gale but she isn't as heartbroken as him because she knows he's alive and working for the rebellion. She also thinks he knows she's alive. She wants to do all she can to speed up the war, win their freedom and get back to Gale._**

**_For the guest reviewer that asked about Coin: Yes, you read it right. Coin is selfish; she wants to be the next leader and she will use any means or any body to get her wish. She hid from Gale and Plutarch that Madge and Corn are alive so she could use their pain and heartbreak to keep them on her side and keep them moving forward at any cost._**


	45. The Rescue

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Also, thank you to everyone that is reading! **

**Sorry for the long wait before this update; I had a hard time writing this chapter - I had serious writer's block! **

**Also, I was skimming through Mockingjay - which put me in a bad mood and probably caused the writer's block - and found out that in my last chapter, I designated the time of rescue to be 22:00 and the book actually mentions it at 15:00 - sorry about the mistake, but since I already put it in the last chapter, we'll just roll with it - I think 22:00 makes more sense since it would be darker anyway.**

**FYI...in case you're wondering why reading Mockingjay put me in a bad mood - I hate the way Gale is portrayed and treated in that book. It makes no sense that he would become so cold/hard. I hate the way Katniss treats him too. After writing this story and being totally vested in Gale and his character based on the first two books I was mad ****FOR**** Gale...but, on to happier thoughts - a new chapter!**

* * *

**Gale**

"We have to get them out. There's no doubt in my mind that they're all being tortured. I'm willing to go on my own if you don't want to risk anyone else," I say once again for the thousandth time. It's just me and Coin in the command center; everyone else is busy filming another segment about how District 13 survived the missile attack. I understand the need to let the other Districts and even the people in the Capitol know that we made it but it's just as important to rescue the three captured victors. _I owe it to Madge to bring them all here safely._

"Mr. Hawthorne…,"

"Just call me Gale," I say cutting off Coin.

"**Gale**, I would like to rescue them as well but it's risky and we can't take that kind of a chance right now. We have to do what's best for the rebellion. We have to win this war at any cost. Isn't that what you told me?" Coin asks.

Before I can argue anymore, Boggs, Plutarch and Haymitch walk into the room exasperated. "We had to sedate both Katniss and Finnick," Plutarch states evenly.

Coin raises an eyebrow and Boggs continues, "Katniss Everdeen is too distraught over Peeta Mellark's condition. She broke down completely and we had to sedate her; then Finnick Odair became hysterical and we had to sedate him too. For now they're both completely non-responsive and unable to film anything."

A soldier knocks on the door and walks in. He hands Coin another transmission from the Capitol and leaves. Plutarch questions, "Is that from the Capitol?" Coin nods so he continues, "Who is it from?"

Coin moves the transmission closer to her chest and says, "Before you made contact with us, we were also working with some people in the Capitol to bring down Snow. This is from one of **_my_** contacts in the Capitol."

"Who is it?" Plutarch asks curiously. It's clearly written on his face that he didn't know anyone in the Capitol that was in contact with District 13.

Coin sternly states, "They do not want to be identified to anyone. I'm sure you can understand the dangers they put themselves in to send us a message."

Plutarch crosses his arms on his chest and stubbornly asks, "We're on the same team, why can't you tell us? The five of us have been leading the charge on the rebellion, why hide it from us?"

Boggs supports him as he says, "Surely there's no danger in sharing that information with the five of us?"

Coin glares at Boggs. She looks pointedly at Plutarch and says, "Mr. Heavensbee, I will not break a promise I made to my contact. Do I need to remind you that we are all working on the same team and towards the same goal? You still want to avenge your wife and your son don't you?"

_"Gale, don't just sit there. Help Plutarch; he's on the right track. Don't you see she's using his family's death to control him?" Madge asks me._

I rub my temples and ask, "What does the transmission say?"

Coin's face relaxes and she says, "My contact says that Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason and Annie Cresta need to be rescued. She has sent us a plan to make the rescue easier. It will still be a dangerous mission but after the Mockinjay's breakdown we may just have to do it."

Immediately, Boggs and I both say at the same time, "I'll go."

Coin folds the top page of the transmission and puts it in her lap. She then lays out the remaining pages on the table. As she points to various areas on the map she explains, "My contact informs me that the three victors are held in these cells. She's sent me the codes to unlock the cells. There will only be 5 guards present at exactly 22:00 and she says to use a smoke bomb. This 'X' on the other map shows the area to avoid completely. DO NOT go near that 'X'."

Coin points out everything on the map that her contact in the Capitol sent her. I have to admit it's a well laid out, detailed plan. Her contact thought it through and pointed out everything of importance on the maps. This makes me think of Madge; whenever we met to plan for the rebellion, Madge always laid everything out in similar detail. _Madge always used big 'X's' as meeting spots._ I clear my head to pay attention. I close my eyes and will the image of Madge to disappear. _I need to stop seeing Madge everywhere; I need to concentrate on rescuing Johanna for Madge and Corn. Madge lives within me…in my heart; I see her in Rory, Vick and Posy._ I command my brain to focus on the mission at hand and the war at large.

Boggs finds five other volunteers and the seven of us plan to leave within the hour. Thom wants to come with us too but I tell him to stay behind; I leave the care of my family in his capable hands in case anything happens to me. I assure Ma I'll take care of myself. I hug Rory and Vick and tell them to help Ma.

Posy climbs up in my arms and clings to my neck as she sobs into it, "Don't go, Gale."

I run my hand soothingly on her back and say, "I have to go, Pose. It's the right thing to do. I'll be careful; I promise."

"Are you going to find Princess Madge?" she asks me.

"No, Pose. I'm going to find some of her friends though. And I'll bring them back here. Did you know Madge had an older sister?"

Posy shakes her head so I continue, "She did sort of. Madge loved Johanna Mason like a sister…just like you. I'm going to bring Johanna here. You want to play with Johanna?"

"No, I want to play with Princess Madge. Why can't you bring her back?" Posy asks defiantly. _How should I explain to Posy that I want Princess Madge too and there's nothing I can do to bring her back._ I hug Posy closer and then let Rory peel her off me. With a quick kiss to her head, I leave before I start crying in front of Posy. _I have to do something about Posy; it can't be healthy for her to wait for Madge like this._ A voice in my head tells me, _"Yeah…just like it is not healthy for you to see Madge everywhere."_ I decide that I can only help Posy if I start with myself first. _I will no longer let Madge materialize in front of me; I'll have to settle on seeing Madge only in my dreams._

I'm amazed at the hovercraft that awaits us. This hovercraft is smaller than any of the other ones I've seen and it's completely black. I've learnt about aerodynamics of a vehicle for speed and this is probably the most aerodynamic craft I've ever seen. _It'll probably get us to the Capitol in just a few short hours._ On the hovercraft, Boggs introduces me to Isaac, our pilot. We are also joined by Alex, Sebastian, Lawrence and Maria for the mission.

Once we're belted in, Boggs says, "This hovercraft is our latest design. It travels fast and we can put it in stealth mode so the Capitol radars won't pick it up. Essentially, they won't see us until we're right over them. By the time we get to the Capitol, it should be dark and no one will see us. I have a smoke bomb that Maria will be in-charge of. Isaac will stay on the hovercraft. I will get Peeta Mellark…,"

I cut Boggs off and declare, "I'll get Johanna Mason."

Boggs nods and continues, "Fine. Alex, you're in-charge of getting Annie Cresta. Lawrence and Sebastian will guard us."

Boggs lays out the plan and we study the maps once again. My eyes focus on the large 'X' and once again I will my brain to think of the mission and not Madge._ How different this would be if I was meeting Madge at the 'X'?_ Boggs gives each one of us little spray bottles with Halofexital in it. The doctors in District 13 created this sleeping gas that is harmless and non-flammable. Just one little spray is enough to render the victim partially unconscious such that they cannot harm themselves or others.

Boggs explains, "We are going to fly over one of the government buildings and drop a bomb. Then Isaac will quickly fly us over the prison where our three friends are being held in an underground facility. We will use a gaseous version of Halofexital to flood the ventilation system; it won't completely knock out anyone in there but it will make them slower. We'll go down there, grab the victors and get back to the roof. It'll be a piece of cake."

_Piece of cake?_ Nothing is ever simple and easy. I double check my gear; there was a time when my gear consisted of snare wire, a dull pocketknife, a bow and handful of homemade arrows. Now, I have three different guns, a deadly knife, a bottle of Halofexital, a hand grenade, a nightlock pill and Madge's engagement ring that lives in a little pocket Ma sewed in my uniform right over my heart. Coin approved special training for me and I've been trained to use several different kinds of guns; I can hit the center of the smallest targets. I've also been given sniper training.

We fly high in the sky; Isaac takes us down over a tall building and we drop a bomb on top of it. Isaac quickly flies us to another building where we're all dropped off on the roof; He takes the hovercraft higher up again to remain un-detected. I'm amazed at how easily we were able to sneak into the Capitol air without any incident – _it's almost as if meant to be a trap_. We are dressed in all black and we all done our black masks to cover our hair and faces. On the roof, Boggs releases the Halofexital gas in one of the pipes; he creates suction at the end of the pipe to keep the gas in. Coin's contact gave us the code for the electronic lock pad on the roof that will give us access into the building; I quickly unlock the door. As soon as I start pressing the buttons on the keypad, loud sirens blare and we all rush into the building. This part of the plan is where we depend on someone that we don't know at all. Coin's contact is supposed to cause a power failure in the building after we get in. I hold my breath and hope they are able to do it because the sirens are loud. At this rate, this building will be flooded with armed guards within moments.

We stay close to the wall as we make our way down the stairs quickly; the power is still on. We're about to move into the corridor when we hear Finnick's voice and freeze. "President Snow used to…sell me…my body, that is," Finnick states in a flat, removed tone. "I wasn't the only one. If a victor is considered desirable, the president gives them as a reward or allows people to buy them for an exorbitant amount of money. If you refuse, he kills someone you love. So you do it."

I take a deep breath; I've known that about Finnick and now everyone else knows too. And then the power goes off, Finnick's voice disappears and we're left in the dark. We turn on our head lamps and move even quicker. We don't encounter anyone in the stairs.

But it is no longer quiet or easy once we reach the area with the cells. Maria releases the smoke bomb; there are more than five guards there. One of the guards turns on emergency lights flooding the room with bright lights once again. Even the smoke bombs don't hide us. Boggs, Alex and I move quickly towards our destination – the cells. Lawrence and Sebastian begin firing at the guards immediately to keep their focus off us. I reach Johanna's cell and punch in the numbers, '458923762' and the door swings open. Johanna cowers to a corner; I wasn't prepared for the sight of her. Johanna has bruises on every inch of her skin, her hair has been shaved and she looks even smaller than her images on the TV. I move closer to her and she backs up into the corner.

In a soft voice I usually reserve for Posy, I say, "Johanna, it's me…Gale. Gale Hawthorne from District 12." I remove my mask so she can see my face.

"Don't come near me. I'll kill you if you take another step," she yells at me.

I put my hands up in a defensive move and take a step closer. I take a deep breath and say, "It's me, handsome. I'm here to rescue you from here. I want to take you to District 13. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. You'll be safe with me, Haymitch and Finnick." I throw out as much information as I can and hope she'll recognize something and believe me.

Recognition flashes in her eyes for just a moment and then she slaps me and tries to kick me. I move quickly and spray her with Halofexital. Her body goes limp immediately and just as I catch her and lift her up, she rubs her hand on my cheek and says, "Handsome!"

Johanna Mason passes out in my arms and I rush out with her. Just as I exit her cell, someone from behind stabs me in my shoulder. I howl in pain and almost drop Johanna. Sebastian shoots the guard behind me and I keep my hold on Johanna.

"Let's go. Move fast. Boggs and Alex are already on their way up," Sebastian says to me. We run towards the stairs and a few more Capitol guards have arrived. Sebastian covers me as the guards openly fire at us. We move up the stairs back-to-back as I carry Johanna and he fires back at the guards. Sebastian yells in pain and tells me to keep going; I do.

I reach the roof and Boggs says, "Come on hurry up. More guards are on the way." I hand Johanna to Boggs.

"Go on up with her, I'm going to get Sebastian," I say running back towards the door to the stairs.

"We don't have time, Gale. Let's go now. We have to leave him," Boggs orders me. I ignore him and keep running. I find Sebastian in the stairs barely able to move; he's been shot at least four times. I pick up Sebastian; my shoulder threatens to give out any moment but I'm a miner and we never leave one of our own behind. I refuse to leave Sebastian so I can save myself. _I couldn't save Oran, but I won't leave Sebastian._ I half-carry and half-drag Sebastian back to where I had left Johanna with Boggs. _No Ladder!_

I keep moving with Sebastian; some of the guards have made it to the roof and they're firing at us. Sebastian's losing consciousness fast and I can't carry him and fight the guards. I hope for the ladder to miraculously appear, but it doesn't.

We reach the end of the building and we're stuck; we can't go forward and behind us is a sea of armed guards. _This is it; this is how and when I'm going to die._ I make the decision to jump with Sebastian; I'd rather die than be captured by the Capitol and tortured.

Just as I jump with Sebastian, I hear a female voice that sounds awfully like Madge, "Stop, stop firing. We want him alive." No matter how much I will Madge away, she's always with me. She won't ever leave me. Someone grabs the back of my uniform and a small part rips off into their hands as I jump.

_I smile; I'll finally be with Madge now_. Johanna's safe, Annie's safe, Peeta's safe…my family is safe. Bright lights flood the sky, I can make out the outline of our hovercraft speeding away and just before everything goes black, I see Madge looking down at me.

* * *

**A/N: A request, if you're reading (and from the visitor stats, I know there are a lot of people reading) then drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Also, I am going to re-load my first chapter because I found several mistakes and I'd like to add the disclaimer. I apologize if it will send you an email - just ignore it. I'm not changing the story at all!**


	46. Left Behind

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I always reply back to everyone that reviews and I'm sorry that I cannot write back to the guest reviewers. So, thank you, Guests, Scarlet, Christiana, and Michaela, Linda303, Brothers and sosad...it means a lot to me that you've been reading and reviwed at my request.**

**Of course, thank you again to everyone with accounts that reviewed...I enjoyed chatting back and forth with you. Thank you for your continued support.**

* * *

**Madge**

I watch Gale jump off the building and frantically, I shine the light on the hovercraft that's speeding away in the sky and then shine the flood lights on Gale's falling body. _It works._ The hovercraft in the sky drops the claw and scoops up Gale and his companion. The hovercraft rushes away with both of them as the claw - and Gale - are pulled back into the hovercraft.

I turn back to see the guards train their guns on me; I clutch the fabric of Gale's uniform in my hands. My skin and hair are no longer pink; I'm back to my pale skin and blonde hair. _Did Gale see me?_ Corn maneuvers from behind the crowd and puts his arm around my shoulders. He guides me back towards the building as he says, "Let's go meet with President Snow and give him a full account of everything that happened here tonight."

One of the guards says, "Sir, you can't take her from here; she's under arrest. She stopped us from firing at them which helped them escape."

Corn glares at that guard and authoritatively says, "She was trying to arrest them alive, which is what President Snow would have wanted. You might want to concentrate on your own explanation to the President as to how a handful of rebels were able to get into this secured building and rescue three prisoners from under your armed guards. You will have to answer to President Snow yourself. Only he will decide if what my fiancé did was right or wrong. Clear out of our path; we must see the President immediately. His car is waiting for us downstairs." Corn holds my hand and takes the ripped fabric out of my hand. Indiscreetly, he puts the fabric in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. I've never heard Corn speak in such a menacing tone; if I didn't know him even I would be afraid of him.

As Corn and I reach the front of the building, a car is already there waiting to take us to the President. I look up at him and Corn smiles reassuringly at me. I don't really care what happens to me; I'm worried about Gale. He was hurt, but at least the hovercraft pulled him up. I hope he wasn't shot.

There is chaos on the streets as our car slowly drives towards the President's mansion. Uniformed peacekeepers are frantically trying to enforce a curfew and get everyone back to their homes. The citizens of the Capitol are scared; they are utterly unprepared for a situation like this. _Good, it's about time they feel some of the fear the citizens of Districts feel everyday of their life._ What's left of the bombed Records Building is on fire; it has been completely destroyed by the bomb the hovercraft from 13 dropped on it. Debris – little pieces of gray ash - from the building fly everywhere and it reminds me of our homes being bombed in District 12. I think about the time I left Gale in the seam and tears spring to my eyes. As we get closer to the destroyed Records Building, it becomes increasingly hard to see. This part of the Capitol is covered in a thick smoke from the burning building that must have only recently imploded, making it difficult to see more than a few feet ahead of ourselves. Our car moves along slowly; we are in an official car so no one tries to stop us.

Corn raises the screen between us and the driver in the car. I know the car is still bugged and Snow is probably listening to everything we say even though the driver can no longer hear us. Corn wipes my tears, kisses my forehead and says, "You were really brave today, Madge. Grandfather will be especially proud of you. We're going to tell him everything exactly the way it happened. I'm really proud of you for your quick thinking. You almost captured one of rebels; you're a real hero."

"I almost had him, but almost doesn't count," I say. I just want to cry. I was so close to Gale; I touched him. Something went really wrong today; Gale wasn't supposed to go on the roof. He was supposed to meet me and Corn at the designated spot. It would've been safe from there to make it to the hovercraft. _What happened?_ I rack my brain and I can't come up with a reasonable explanation for what went wrong.

At the mansion, Corn and I are escorted to the President immediately. Upon our entrance into the conference room, Snow dismisses everyone as he asks us to take a seat. As his closest supporters leave the conference room, I see doubt and anger in their eyes for the first time. I only caught a brief part of Finnick's interview on TV but I imagine everyone here caught the entire interview. _Snow will have to do a lot of damage control. Maybe his most loyal will turn against him. At least a seed of doubt, in Snow, has been planted in their heads today._ I can also see it in Snow's eyes; he's angry, hurt and skeptic. He doesn't just blindly trust us. So I take a deep steadying breath to calm myself._ It's showtime!_

Snow asks, "What happened and how in the hell are the two of you involved in this?" Snow asks both of us but his question is clearly intended towards me. I'm not family; he trusts Corn more than he trusts me.

I take a steadying breath and begin, "Sir, as you know we had to admit my mother to the hospital this morning. Since yesterday she had complained of a headache and the doctors had warned us that could happen. So when we took her to the hospital, they admitted her for further observation. Corn and I didn't want to miss your wonderful party so we came here. But I was worried about my mom and we left early to check up on her. While we were with her, we heard a large booming noise that reminded me of our last moments in District 12 and then only moments later, we heard loud sirens from the adjoining building. Corn and I took off towards the bridge connecting the two buildings and while we were headed that way, we saw a hovercraft in the sky. Corn and I realized right away that something was wrong. We knew we had to do something and act fast."

Corn cuts me off and says, "I knew that loud noise could only be caused by someone un-authorized opening the door from the roof. We had seen the hovercraft and I deduced that someone had entered the building. Since that building housed the captured victors, I didn't want their security compromised. So I shut off the lights right away to confuse who ever had entered the building."

Snow's eyes and face remain tight and closed off. He still hasn't made a decision if he trusts us or not. With a calculating note in his tone he says, "That was quick thinking on your part, Corn."

Corn nods and I continue, "By the time we reached the underground cells, they were empty. We saw a few guards lying on the floor – they had been shot down. So we hurried and followed the sounds to the stairs. When we reached the roof, we saw two men in dark uniforms running away from the guards. Immediately, I ran towards those two men; our guards were shooting at them and I asked the guards to stop shooting so we could capture them alive. I almost had one of them; I grabbed his uniform but then they both jumped. We shone the light on them to see where they would fall but the hovercraft in the sky picked them up and took off with them."

Corn interrupts me again and says, "That was when I called you to tell you what was happening and requested you send your personal car to pick us up so we could tell you everything as soon as humanly possible."

Snow stares at both of us, still un-sure if he believes us. _At least he's smart; it must seem a little too ironic for us to be there at the exact time and think so quickly on our feet. Although I'm just starting to realize how quickly Corn did think on his feet to call his grandfather as soon as he realized the District 13 hovercraft left without us._ Without a word, Snow turns around and plays a video; the building…the cells…were obviously under around the clock surveillance.

Thankfully, the video proves our account of the incident. I watch Peeta rescued…Annie rescued; I watch Gale rescue Johanna. I hear the tenderness in his voice as he talks to Johanna. I see the sadness in his eyes and in the way his body moves. I've studied Gale's body language; I know Gale better than he knows himself. And in that moment of watching him in Johanna's cell I know – he doesn't know I'm alive. _Gale thinks I died in the District 12 bombings._ The messages we've sent to District 13 have obviously gotten there but not made it to Gale. I know if Gale had gotten my message he would've been at the designated spot for **me**. But he wasn't; he went to rescue Johanna. If Gale didn't know I was alive then Johanna would be his priority…he would rescue Johanna for me.

I want to cry at my realization, but for now I have to keep my face a mask of indifference. Snow turns around slowly to face us and says, "I'm proud of both of you. You handled yourselves marvelously. Quick thinking too." Snow finally smiles at both of us.

We smile back and Snow dismisses us as he says, "Although, I'm not entirely disappointed that they took Peeta Mellark. He's my surprise for Katniss Everdeen – the girl on fire." Snow laughs evilly and a chill passes through me. Corn and I decline the car and opt to walk home so we can talk.

I tell Corn my theory on what went wrong with the rescue and he agrees with me. He says, "I think you're right. I don't think my dad knows either. I think they all think we've both died."

I take a deep breath and say, "I know. But I just don't think Gale would've believed I was dead until he had concrete evidence."

"If he went back to District 12 and saw the bodies in your house, he may think they are ours," Corn says.

"I suppose you're right. But why isn't he getting our messages?"

As realization hits us, Corn and I both say at the same time, "Coin!"

_But why? _ _What is Coin up to that she is keeping us a secret from everyone in District 13?_

"Did you see Johanna? She had bruises all over her body; she looked so little and so afraid. What did they do to her?" Corn asks. I look up at him and his eyes are wet with tears. I hug Corn and we both hold each other. Corn continues, "I'll never be able to repay Gale for taking Johanna out of this hell-hole. I owe him."

I step back and look up at Corn as I say, "There's nothing to re-pay. Remember we all have to lean on each other and trust each other. You've done more for the rebellion than anyone else. And you protect me and save me every step of the way. You saved me for the thousandth time today. I would have died back in District 12 fires if not for you."

Corn hugs me and says, "Don't say that, Madge. Come on lets go home; even though everything didn't go as planned, we still have something to celebrate – Gale and Johanna are safe in District 13." _And we're still stuck in the Capitol under the watchful eye of an evil dictator,_ I think to myself.

Corn and I make it home and call the hospital to assure my mom we are both fine and that we will pick her up tomorrow. Corn hands me back the piece of Gale's uniform he had hidden in his suit jacket pocket.

I was so close to Gale, today. I touched him…I could be in his arms right now. In bed, I bring the fabric up to my nose and it smells like him - flooding my mind with old memories.

_"Madge, I need my t-shirt back; I can't exactly go hunting without it," Gale says._

_I laugh and say, "Yeah, show up without a shirt to hunt – that's a perfect way to make your friendship with Katniss more comfortable."_

_Gale hovers over me – he doesn't look like he's in a hurry to get out of here – and says, "Madge, not everyone gets turned on by my bare chest and back."_

_"Really, I thought you were the king of the slag heap? Wouldn't that imply that every girl gets turned on by you?"_

_"Oh no, you're not baiting me into talking about the slag heap. Give me my shirt back," Gale says kissing my exposed shoulder because his shirt is too big on me and always slides off the shoulders._

_I pout and ask, "How come we've never been there? You've been there with other girls…why not me?" I've heard enough rumors of all the girls he'd taken there. I know Gale's never done more than just kiss any of the other girls but I've always wondered what it would feel like to be taken there by Gale Hawthorne. I can just imagine the looks I would get from the other girls – as if I'm not already the most hated girl in the District?_

_"Madge, no! We're not going there…you're never going there." Before I can say anything else, Gale kisses me making me forget everything – no doubt, just as he intended._

_"Now, can I have my shirt back?" he asks. I just smile at him so he bends his head down to kiss my neck as he continues, "I love seeing you in my shirt because you look adorable, but I don't understand why you like wearing my shirt so much? It's thread-bare; it's not soft like any of your clothing…," he trails off._

_I bring his face up so I can look in his eyes as I say, "I like wearing it because it smells like you."_

_Gale nuzzles my neck to hide his face from my view and asks, "Oh yeah? And what do I smell like…sweat and coal dust?"_

_Gale and his insecurities; I hug him tighter and say, "No. You smell like the forest…you smell like a fresh water stream, pine trees, green grass and a clear sky."_

_Gale lifts his head up; with amusement in his eyes he asks, "What do fresh water and clear sky smell like?"_

_"Like you!" I reply as I stroke his cheek with my fingers._

_Gale looks in my eyes as his fingers stroke my cheek. He bends his head down just so his lips are above mine and he whispers, "I love you, Madge," then he captures my lips in a passionate kiss._

Fresh water stream, pine trees, green grass and a clear sky is exactly what the piece of Gale's uniform smells like. Tears flow down my cheeks at the thought of how close we were today to each other. _So close, yet not close enough._

* * *

**A/N: I'm making up for my lack of updates from last week...:-)**

**Well, what do you think? Let me know!**


	47. Johanna Mason

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Favorites and alerts continue coming in too and they make me really happy. Your enthusiasm keeps me going on this story!**

**Special thanks to RoryFaller who gave me wonderful ideas towards the end of this chapter - she helped me flush out the real emotions of turmoil. Rory, thank you also for letting me borrow the name Audra for Mrs. Undersee from her wonderful story, The Last Reaping in District 12!**

**Once again, some conversation is lifted straight from the book - I've shamelessly used some of the conversation between Peeta/Delly as conversation between Peeta/Gale!**

**Please keep the reviews coming in - I love to hear from you!**

* * *

**Gale**

I wake up to a bright light similar to the one I saw when I blacked out. I saw the same light and something…someone else. _Madge!_

"Don't try to get up; they struck you under your shoulder blade with something long and sharp. I think it may be seeping poison into your body. I can't get it out with anything I have on the hovercraft. Lay still so the poison doesn't dispense too quickly into your body," Boggs tells me.

I close my eyes. I know I heard and saw Madge. _No, you're just seeing her again…you need to stop seeing her everywhere, _the voice inside my head commands_._ I try not to think about Madge but concentrate on my surroundings. I'm on the hovercraft; somehow the hovercraft picked us up even though I jumped off the building with Sebastian.

Boggs must see the terror in my eyes because he lays his hand on my good shoulder and says, "We got everyone. Maria and Lawrence are hurt, but not badly. You and Sebastian took the brunt of the attack. Sebastian is unconscious but breathing. You were smart to jump. Someone from the Capitol shone the light on you and we were able to see you and we picked you up midair."

"Johanna?" I question. I feel like I yelled but my voice is barely a whisper.

"Johanna, Peeta and Annie are all here. Johanna and Peeta are still knocked out from the Helofexital; Annie is confused but awake. I don't know what they were doing to Annie but her clothes were lined with freezer packs. Maria undressed her, wrapped a sheet around her and she's rubbing heat back into her feet and hands. We'll be back in District 13 shortly. Just relax." I close my eyes and feel as if my body is on fire; I feel like I'm being burnt alive. _It's not real,_ I assure myself.

In District 13, we're taken straight to the hospital. A doctor takes me to a room where they cut off the top half of my uniform right away. With long tweezers, the doctor pulls out a long, thin metal rod. My hands grab the bed rail as I curse under my breath; sweat covers my body as pain sears through me. I hear Katniss call my name and then a door is closed between us. With the closed door, I let a few more curses fly out aloud. The doctor laughs, stitches my shoulder and applies pressure on my shoulder blade with something cool. The effect is immediate; I sigh with relief as the pain disappears.

As the doctor wraps a bandage around my shoulder blade, a nurse walks in the room. She says, "It was filled with tracker jacker venom. We only detected low quantities though."

I raise my eyebrow at the doctor and he says, "Just as I suspected. Are you experiencing any hallucinations?"

I nod and say, "I thought I was being burnt alive every time I closed my eyes on the hovercraft. And before that…," I hesitate but decide to continue, "Before that I saw someone from District 12 in the Capitol that I thought had died in the bombings."

"Someone you loved?" the doctor questions. I nod.

I don't know what I expect from the doctor, but I think a part of me waits for him to tell me that Madge is alive. He says, "You'll experience hallucinations for some time. They should completely go away within the next couple of days. Your hallucinations are in line with what we've noticed from others who've been infected with tracker jacker venom - they bring forth your biggest fears and desires. I can give you something to help you sleep if you'd like. I'm afraid the hallucinations will be worse when you close your eyes and you may not be able to sleep well until the venom works itself out of your system."

The doctor orders me to bed rest in the room and will not let me leave. I ask them to let my mother know. I refuse the sleeping pills. Ma comes a few minutes later and she's distraught over my injury and high fever. I let her cry and then console her as best as I can from the bed. I make her go back to her room since there isn't anything she'll be able to do for me; she leaves reluctantly.

My family comes in the next day and Posy cries when she sees the bandages on my shoulder. I hug her with my good arm and try my best to keep the mood light because even Rory and Vick look worried.

I haven't hallucinated about Madge since the time in the Capitol. _Was Madge just a hallucination?_ On the third day, I'm ready to leave but the doctors still won't let me. They keep locking my room to make sure I stay in. Plutarch and Haymitch visit me to tell me about Peeta's attack on Katniss and his current condition. My anger for Snow rises even more. _We need to finish this war NOW!_

Have you seen Johanna yet?" I ask them.

"Yes, she's not doing well. I'm glad Corn didn't see her like this; it would've killed him," Plutarch replies. He takes a deep breath and continues, "Did you know that while you were gone on the rescue mission, Coin told Katniss and everyone else that **_my_** contacts in the Capitol are helping with the rescue?"

Plutarch looks at me expectedly and I'm too tired to think about his implications so I ask, "So…,"

"Don't you think it's bizarre that she was adamant about protecting her contact in the Capitol from us but spread the word that my contact is helping?" Plutarch asks annoyed.

"I guess," _How am I supposed to figure out Coin?_ I don't know her well at all. I don't really care what she told Katniss – _why does it matter?_ Plutarch and Haymitch finally get up to leave and I walk them to the door to make sure it doesn't lock behind them. Once they're out of sight, I leave my room quietly.

First, I sneak into Katniss' hospital room and find her asleep on the bed. She looks broken; as I walk closer to her I see the prints of Peeta's fingers around her throat. Once again I'm angrier than even before. I gently rub my finger on her scars and kiss her forehead before I leave the room. Apart from my family, Katniss is one of the few that I truly care for; I hate to see her so broken.

Next, I go to Johanna Mason's room. She must have twenty different tubes plugged into her body. She's in really bad shape. I get a better look at all the bruises on her body and I'm sickened that someone would do this to another human. The doctor explains that her body will eventually begin to heal but the emotional scars may never go away. _Who doesn't have permanent emotional scars these days but Johanna's may run deeper than anyone else's?_

I go straight to Beetee's lab and start working on bomb designs with him. The doctors tell me that Johanna probably won't be awake for several days so I may as well put my time to good use.

Katniss finds us in there and right away she has a problem with our designs. I care for Katniss but I just don't understand her anymore.

"So anything goes? I guess there isn't a rule book for what might be unacceptable to do to another human being," Katniss asks superiorly.

_Is she really so naïve?_ "Sure there is. Beetee and I have been following the same rule book President Snow used when he hijacked Peeta," I reply back angrily. Katniss glares at me, turns around and leaves before I finish my thought. She has no clue; if we don't win this war quickly numerous more lives will be destroyed. She's been through the Hunger Games, but she hasn't had to watch someone she loved go through them. She didn't have to watch thousands of people burnt alive in front of her eyes, she hasn't felt desperate over not being able to save little children from burning, and Katniss hasn't lost someone she loved so much that life means nothing without them. I'll admit I'm ruled by hatred and revenge right now but what would Katniss know about that? She's never truly loved anyone so she wouldn't know how to hate either. I throw myself back in my work with Beetee; we have to do whatever we can to end this war quickly before too many more lives are lost.

No matter how much I try, I can't dispel the image of Madge looking down at me when I jumped. It felt real; she looked beautiful. But then I dismiss the thoughts because why would Madge be in the Capitol? _Damn hallucinations!_

I try to spend as much of my free time with Johanna as I can. I want to be there when she opens her eyes. I must have fell asleep because I open my eyes as I feel tentative fingers on my hand. "Hey, you're finally awake," I say looking at Johanna carefully. Last time I talked to her, she slapped me.

She gives me a small smile and says, "Handsome! Good of you to find me."

I lean closer and say, "I've been trying to rescue you since you got captured. Let me get the doctor."

As I move towards the door she asks, "Where's Madge?" I don't have the strength to answer so I look up and shake my head. "Corn?" she asks; I shake my head again.

The smile she gave me when she woke up was the first and last I see from her; Johanna sends her mind into an oblivion that keeps pain away from her heart. I had always imagined meeting her under much different circumstances – _at my wedding with Madge, for instance._

The more time I spend with Johanna the more my resolve to end the war quickly, strengthens. Johanna and Katniss are not much different – barely alive; more like a wall. But they are different in one sense – Johanna loved and lost; Katniss won't even allow herself to love because she's afraid to lose. Now they both live inside their mind – in a world – where they love no one.

Katniss has been in District 2 and frankly I'm glad because all we do lately is argue. The doctors in 13, Beetee, Delly, Plutarch and Haymitch continue to work on Peeta with very little results. They keep me abreast on his condition but I don't know what to do with it.

One day, I finally decide to go visit him without telling anyone. Peeta's strapped to his bed and when I enter he turns his head towards me. His eyes narrow at me instantly and his hands reach up to massage his temples. I know about the violent reactions that certain people trigger in him so I move in slowly.

"Do you have a headache? Want me to get the doctor for you?" I ask.

Peeta sits up and drops his hands to his lap. He sounds defeated when he asks, "Who are you?"

"Gale…Gale Hawthorne from District 12. I lived in the seam there and worked in the mines."

"Were we friends?" Peeta asks me.

"Not really. We barely knew each other. But a few months before you left for the Quarter Quell you spent an evening at my house. We had a friend in common."

"You have a little sister named after a flower," he says suddenly.

I smile, "Yes. Her name is Posy. She's five years old."

Peeta stares at me for some time and then asks, "The friend we had in common…did she have pink skin and hair?"

I laugh, "No. She had blonde hair and the most amazing soft, fair skin. She was beautiful."

He looks surprised and confused as he says, "Oh. When you walked in, I had a hazy vision of a pretty girl with pink hair and pink skin." I shrug my shoulders so he continues, "This friend with blonde hair…you loved her?" He frames it as a question but his face shows it as a conviction.

I nod slowly. Peeta continues, "Where is she now? If she was my friend, why didn't she come see me?"

I'm tempted to turn around and leave, but for Madge's and Katniss' sake I won't. According to Haymitch, Peeta hasn't had any normal conversations and this seems more normal than anything else. I won't abandon him like Katniss has. I take a deep breath and say, "She didn't make it out of District 12." _I'll never be happy again but you and Katniss still have each other._

"Twelve burned down, didn't it? Because of her," says Peeta angrily. "Because of Katniss!" He begins to pull on the restraints.

"No, Peeta. It wasn't her fault," I say to calm him.

"Did she tell you that?" he hisses at me.

"She didn't have to. I was…," I start but he cuts me off.

"Because she's lying! She's a liar! You can't believe anything she says! She's some kind of mutt the Capitol created to use against the rest of us! Don't trust her; I did, and she tried to kill me. She killed my friends. My family. She's a mutt!" Peeta shouts.

Doctors and nurses flood the room and calm him with a shot of morphling. I'm escorted out of the room. My anger flares once again; this needs to stop. Snow needs to die!

Beetee asks me to join him in District 2 to help him figure out a way to gain control of the Capitol's military base there. I go; my time with Katniss there is just as uncomfortable as it was in District 13. I try to hint that Peeta needs her, but Katniss, as I knew her, is gone. We figure out a way to take over the base and Katniss gets shot. We're all sent back to District 13. After that, the rebels take control of all the Districts and the Capitol is essentially cut off. It's a big victory for us.

Finnick finds me as soon as I get back to District 13. He looks happy and he says, "Annie and I are going to get married. I asked her and she said yes. Plutarch is going to make a big production out of it."

I'm happy for him, but it's hard not to resent him at the same time so I just smile. Finnick smiles sadly and says, "I miss her too. I wish she could've been here." I pat him on the back and congratulate him as I walk back to my room.

As I lay back on the bed, I pull out Madge's engagement ring; I stare at it willing Madge to appear in front of me. _That could be us getting married if she was here._

Ma sits down next to me and wipes a few tears I hadn't realized had escaped my eyes. "You don't have to go to the wedding; we'll all stay back with you." I don't know what to say so I don't say anything. I know I'll go to the wedding. Finnick is Madge's friend and I'll go for her and I'll go because there's something to be said about causing myself more pain.

"Gale, I don't want to lose you and I feel like I'm losing you more each day," Ma says as she cries. I don't know what to say so she continues, "Life goes on; it doesn't stop for anyone. You have to move on with life too. I know it's too soon but someday you'll fall in love again…you'll live again."

My eyes travel up to Ma's eyes and we both know that won't ever happen for me. I won't ever love anyone other than Madge. Ma kisses my forehead and leaves. Posy cuddles into my side and falls asleep.

I visit Johanna and they've taken her off the morphling drip; she's not handling that well. Johanna enjoyed living in a morphling induced stage of oblivion. The nurse comes in to check her vitals and Johanna yells at her. The scared nurse leaves the room quickly. I glare at Johanna and make it clear that she needs to listen to the doctors and nurses. I tell her sternly that she needs to stay away from morphling and start clearing her head.

Johanna mumbles, "My father died when I was just ten years old; I don't need you to start acting like a father now to me."

"I'm not acting like a father to you, but you're never going to get better if you keep hiding. You can't just scare everyone away."

"If you'd be scared like everyone else, then I would be really happy. AND are you really giving me advice to stop hiding? What do you think you're doing with your life?"

I leave angrily and at the door I say, "No more morphling. I'll see you later."

When I visit Katniss, I see Johanna stealing Katniss' morphling drip. I glare at her; this is exactly what I told her not to do. Johanna gives me an innocent smile as she detaches the morphling drip from herself and reattaches it to Katniss. She mumbles something about me not being afraid of her, calling me handsome. Johanna actually makes me smile…_maybe Madge was onto something…Johanna is a good friend. I won't let Snow hurt anymore good people like Johanna and Madge._

Finnick and Annie's wedding is great; their love for each other shines brightly on both their faces. _I miss Madge more than ever before._ My eyes catch the look of concern in Ma's eyes and I make my way over to her. As soon as the dancing starts, I grab Ma's hand and take her out there. _When was the last time she danced? Probably not in years. _I laugh as I twirl Ma around and keep thoughts of Madge out of my head just for tonight…for my family. I dance with Posy; I even dance with Johanna. Sae finds me in the mix and dances with me too.

At the end, Johanna finds us all; Posy's in my arms and she touches the top of Johanna's head. Posy says, "Wow, that's sharp. Your hair's nothing like Princess Madge's hair."

I'm about to tell Posy that's rude when Johanna beats me to it and says, "Well, we can't all be beautiful like your Princess Madge, now can we?" Posy misses Johanna's sarcastic tone but I catch it. Instead of making me angry, it just makes me sad for Johanna. She misses Madge too but Johanna likes to hide behind her sarcasm.

Posy says, "Nope, you can't. I'm growing my hair long like Princess Madge. When I see her, I'm going to surprise her by how long it'll be."

Johanna looks at me as Ma takes Posy from my arms so I can walk Johanna back to her hospital room. As we walk back, Johanna asks, "You haven't told her about Madge?"

I sigh and say, "I have, several times. She refuses to believe it. I don't know what to do about it. I know it can't be healthy but I just keep hoping that she'll snap out of it."

"What about you, handsome? When are you going to snap out of it?" she asks as she nudges me.

"Me? I already know."

"Do you? Because it seems to me that you're still waiting for her too. You like to dish out advice to me but you don't take any of your own. I'd bet you don't believe that she is really gone."

_Who knew Johanna had this side to her?_ "I'm trying, Johanna. It's not easy to forget her. I was nothing…I had nothing in District 12 and she loved me in spite of it. She saw me for me – not anything else. I had no idea I could love anyone the way I love her. I thought nothing was ever going to separate us when I asked her to marry me and she said yes. She had this look of determination that she would get in her eyes – I used to call it the fire in her eyes – I couldn't help but give her anything she wanted when she got that look in her eyes."

"Have you even talked about her since the bombings?" Johanna asks me. I shake my head so she continues, "Maybe, you should. When they murdered my brother and sister, I stopped talking or thinking about them completely." Johanna smiles sadly; instantly, I can see her closing off and shrinking back into herself. Suddenly she gets the un-interested, sarcastic look on her face as she says, "And what do I know? You should probably do the opposite of what I did."

From everything Madge told me about her, I think this may be the first time Johanna has ever mentioned her brother and sister. Even Finnick had found out about them from Blight. _Perhaps seeing Vick and Posy reminded her of them. _For her sake and mine, I continue talking about Madge. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forget her…I don't think I could ever love anyone else," I sigh and continue, "Did you know that dance I taught you earlier, I also taught it to Madge? She had never been to a party until the day Peeta and Katniss won their first games. I took her to a party in the seam and we danced for the first time to that same song. That was the night I first told her I loved her. She didn't want me to tell her, but when I was dancing with her I knew that she was the one for me. I knew I would always love her. I knew I had to tell her." We reach her hospital room and Johanna spins on her heels and goes in without a word.

Coin declares that it's time to go to the Capitol and we all throw ourselves into final training before we have to leave. Johanna trains too and I'm happy to see her have something to work towards; it will help her heal. But then Johanna has a breakdown when they flood the streets and it reminds her of her torture in the Capitol.

I spend my time training during the day and pacing in Johanna's room at night. She had been doing better but I don't know if she'll ever recover. Seeing Johanna broken like this once again strengthens my resolve to bring down Snow's regime. I promise Johanna that I'll do whatever it takes to end this war and this suffering.

I am assigned to Squad 451 along with Katniss, Finnick, Boggs and a few others. I'm disappointed that our role will be mainly filming propos; I want to fight.

A few days before my scheduled departure for the Capitol, Plutarch finds me and says, "Gale, I want you to be careful. Something about Coin just doesn't add up. I've been thinking back to everything and none of it makes sense. She assigned you as a leader for another group and I reassigned you to this group."

"Why? I want to fight. I don't want to film," I say defiantly.

"I've assigned you to this group to protect Katniss and Finnick. I have a bad feeling that Coin wants to get rid of them and maybe even you."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to be the next President of Panem. She's hiding something from us and I think she's afraid that it'll come out as the war ends. Haymitch and I will take care of Annie, Johanna, Peeta and Beetee here; be careful out there. We will make sure all your families are safe here in 13. Trust your instincts; don't trust anyone else. I'm trying to find out who her contacts in the Capitol are – I don't trust her or them."

I nod; Madge's words come back to me…_Cecilia and Paylor don't trust her either so they'll move forward cautiously._ I will too…I remember all my doubts about Coin and I'll keep my eyes open; Finnick and Katniss are the only two I will trust and I'll protect them at any cost.

This time when I leave my family, I say goodbye for the first time. I've always believed I will come back but this time feels different – I don't feel any certainties this time. I tell Rory to take care of everyone, I tell Vick I love him, I hug Posy tight and I kiss Ma as I walk out the door. Ma doesn't cry or stop me; she knows I need to do this and she supports me. She is the epitome of a strong mother sending her son into battle with a smile on her face._ Madge always sent me off with a smile too; it's what always brought me back._ Posy yells out to me to find Princess Madge this time and bring her back.

I've asked Ma to not come to the hanger to say goodbye. As I make my way towards the hanger, a soldier dressed in the gray District 13 uniform stops me and says, "Soldier Hawthorne, Beetee would like to see you in Special Defense immediately."

I poke my head in the hanger and tell Finnick, "I have to see Beetee; I should be back in just a few minutes."

Finnick replies back, "Take your time, Plutarch and Haymitch still aren't here either to say goodbye."

I run into Plutarch and Haymitch just outside the Special Defense Lab. "You too?" asks Haymitch. I shrug and we all walk in.

Beetee beams at us – a look I've come to recognize as one of triumph. I know without a doubt that Beetee has just accomplished something he's been working hard on. My stomach flips in excited anticipation of what he may have accomplished.

"You did it?" questions Plutarch. Beetee nods enthusiastically.

"Did what?" I ask.

"Plutarch asked me to break through the firewall and security in the Communications Center to intercept new and access all old messages that came through to District 13 in the past few months. And I've just done it. I thought you would all want to see the messages together."

We nod and Beetee projects his computer screen onto the wall so we can all see. A list of transmissions appears on the screen, in chronological order by date.

We see the original transmission when Paylor and Cecilia first made contact with D13. We see another transmission with Paylor where Coin and Paylor confirm that at the end of the war, the rebels will support Coin as the next President of Panem. _I knew about those; we all knew about them and that deal to get District 13 to help our cause._

The next few transmissions chill us to the bone. Coin had been communicating and negotiating with Snow about turning Katniss over to him in exchange for District 13 to come back into the nation as another hub for the Capitol, not to be included in the Hunger Games, and for Coin to be the Vice President of the Nation.

"So she was negotiating with the rebels to be the next President AND negotiating with Snow to be his Vice-President?" asks Plutarch flabbergasted.

We all stand in shock not sure of what to make of this. Haymitch pipes up, "Basically she was ensuring her place in the new Panem regardless of the outcome of the war. She was playing both sides."

I stand quietly just soaking it all in. I have a feeling this isn't all of it. Beetee pulls up the next message. If the last few had chilled us to the bone, this one sets me on fire. It's a simple one line message that reads: _Madge, Corn and Mrs. Undersee are alive and well in the Capitol, Corn Heavensbee._

_What?_ My head spins and I feel like I'm in a dream about to wake up any second. I don't want to wake up from this dream. Plutarch sits down as the chair scrapes loudly on the floor, Haymitch mumbles something about needing white liquor now more than ever before, and I stand there staring at Madge's name. _She's alive? She's alive!_

Beetee waits patiently for the three of us to come back to the room. Three people who had been horribly crushed the night of the bombing in District 12 finally breathe in peace as we stare at the names on the transmission…names that signify a son, a daughter, a friend, and a fiancé that had been lost. I walk up to the wall where the names are projected and can't stop myself from touching Madge's name as if she'll jump out of the wall and hug me.

When I turn around, Beetee raises his eyebrow at me and Haymitch answers for me, "Madge is Gale's fiancé."

I let that sink in for a second…_IS...IS…IS_. "Yeah, she's my fiancé," I say smiling.

Beetee says, "That explains a lot. Shall I continue to the next transmission?"

We all nod. I notice the date on that transmission; that was the day Coin had asked me what role I wanted to play in the war. She had increased my training that day. She was clutching a transmission from the Capitol…_Damn!_

There are no more communications between Snow and Coin. It makes sense, she had a full scale rebellion happening and she no longer needed to negotiate with Snow; her dreams of ruling Panem were finally coming true. _And we all helped her._

There are a few more transmissions between the rebels in the different Districts and District 13; we had already seen most of those. I haven't even had the chance to fully process my thoughts and feelings when another transmission from the Capitol shocks us. This one is much longer and it reads:

_Peeta, Annie and Johanna need to be rescued otherwise they will be killed. They shall be rescued exactly 3 days from the date of this message. The rescue needs to occur at 22:00. A map of the jail cell is included. Send some smoke bombs with the rescue team. Cell numbers 1, 2 and 3 are occupied by Peeta, Johanna and Annie respectively. The codes for the electronic pads outside the cell are written below. Drop a bomb on the Records Building (marked on the attached map) to create a diversion during the rescue. We will turn off the lights in the building once your team enters through the roof. The code for the keypad on the roof is also attached._

_Corn, Madge and Mrs. Undersee will meet the rescue team at location marked "X" on the map below at 22:20 to go to District 13 with the three Victors and the rescue team._

_Good luck! Madge Undersee & Corn Heavensbee_

Anger and betrayal spew off from my entire body. _Coin kept Madge a secret from me. She's known for months that Madge was alive. Madge could be here right now. I did see her in the Capitol – she saved my life. I was so close._

I turn around to exit the room; _Coin will pay for this with her life. _Plutarch grabs my arm, "Don't be hasty once again, Gale. She already used our grief and anger against us. This time we need to think and plan before we confront Coin. I didn't trust Coin but I didn't expect something of this level from her. Based on this, there is no telling what she's capable of."

Haymitch agrees and adds, "To expose Coin right now would be detrimental to the rebellion. She's been projected as the leader and Katniss the symbol. We already know that she'll sacrifice Katniss – she almost did. The rebels could lose all credibility if we blow the whistle on Coin. The war would end and Snow still has enough power to scoop up his loses. You need to leave right now with your group as planned. Katniss needs to get out of District 13. She trusts you; you're smart and brave enough to take care of her, Finnick and yourself."

"I want Coin to pay for this," I say angrily.

"She will; we're not going to let her win. But we have to win our freedom from Snow first. One evil president at a time. We don't know what she's capable of…exposing her right now could even put Corn, Madge and Audra in danger; we don't want to blow their cover in the Capitol. We'll handle Coin; it must be done diplomatically. You have to be really careful now," explains Haymitch – _always the strategist._

"Gale, let us handle District 13. Go to the Capitol as planned. Remember, you will find Madge there. You don't want to risk exposing Madge and Corn. What's more important to you right now – finding Madge or punishing Coin?" Plutarch asks me.

I sigh, "Madge will always be my priority. I'm leaving. Don't tell anyone else – not even my family. I won't tell anyone on my squad either. The more people that know, the more they'll be in danger. I'll try to keep in touch from the Capitol to find out the developments here. Be careful!" We shake hands and Beetee pulls me into a fatherly hug before I leave.

Just before I walk out, I turn to Haymitch and say, "Tell Johanna; she needs something productive to work towards. Knowing about Corn and Madge will make her happy and help her recover. If anything happens here, she can fight better than anyone else." Haymitch, Plutarch and Beetee all laugh and agree that if needed, Johanna would be their best chance of survival. _She could kill Coin in the blink of an eye._

I climb the hovercraft quickly so we can start moving towards the Capitol…towards the war because on the other side of it all is Madge! On the hovercraft, I close my eyes as I kiss Madge's engagement ring and smile – a real smile - for the first time since District 12 was bombed…_I'm going to find Madge. I love you, Madge! _

* * *

**A/N: So, the end of this chapter brings us to the end of Part II in the book, Mockingjay. I suppose this chapter is a little AU since the kiss between Gale and Katniss in District 2 was ignored - no, they didn't kiss there. **

**What did you guys think of the conversation between Peeta and Gale? Gale was so close to finding out about Madge again when Peeta remembered the Pink Madge. At least he finally knows now!**

**How about Gale and Johanna interactions?**


	48. Capitol's Woes

**A/N: Hello, everyone. My apologies for an update after such a long time. I had a hard time with this chapter. There were a lot of things unexplained in Mockingjay as to why Snow just let the rebel armies move in on him. I read and re-read that portion of the book and other than the pods, there were no other attacks on the rebel forces (especially Squad 451). That made me wonder why Snow would just sit back and not send in his forces to kill off the rebel squads that had entered the Capitol. So I've made an attemp to address it. I didn't dwell too long on it but hopefully it provides an explanation of what may have happened.**

**Secondly, thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. Few more favorites and alerts came in after the last chapter - thank you very much!**

**Thank you, RoryFaller and Schur655, for your awesome ideas on this chapter.**

**For everyone in the path of Hurricane Sandy - please be safe!**

* * *

**Madge**

"Madge, how do you feel?" Corn asks me as he sits next to me on the bed. I just groan in response. So he continues, "You're still a little warm. Why don't you take a shower and I'll take you for a walk. I think some fresh air will be good for you."

"I don't want to get out of bed," I murmur back to him.

"Everyone misses you. Your mom's worried about you. I think even grandfather misses you. He has another important task in mind for you when you're feeling better. Come on, take a shower and we'll just go for a short walk," Corn negotiates.

My mom comes in and pleads with me to get out of bed too. She's been looking so much stronger these days that I don't have the heart to deny her anything. Grudgingly, I get out of bed and drag myself into a shower. The hot water feels good as it soothes my sore muscles from lying in bed too long. I let the hot water stream down my face to wipe the tear stains away. Thinking of my tear stained face reminds me of Gale. Once the realization really hit home that Gale didn't know I was alive and that he wasn't coming for me, hopelessness settled in. _He wasn't coming for me; he thinks I'm dead._ Who knows how long this war could last? The rebels are making headway, but it isn't happening fast enough. Snow still has a lot of power and I keep waiting for him to pull out all his tricks and crush the rebels and the war.

_I may be stuck in the Capitol for a long time_. At that thought the tears start streaming down my face again. My head hurts from crying and not eating properly. I finish my shower and dress in simple clothes.

"How do you feel now, honey?" mom asks me.

"Better," I say, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Corn hands me some tablets for the headache and fever. The medicine in the Capitol is truly magical. I know within moments my headache will completely disappear and I'll feel like a new person again. I kiss my mom on her cheek and head out for a short walk with Corn. I feel weak after spending almost a month in bed.

"Better?" Corn questions as we walk out towards the Central Square. Winter has set in so we bundle up in heavy coats. _Posy's birthday should be soon and I'll miss it. She'll turn six without me. _

I look at Corn; he should be mad at me, but I only see compassion in his eyes. "You should hate me right now. I'm sorry for the way I've behaved in the last month."

"Madge, I don't hate you. You're not a superwoman. You are human and you're allowed to feel human emotions. I understand how difficult it was for you to find out that you're going to have to stay in the Capitol…that Gale thinks you died…that he's not coming for you," Corn says diplomatically.

"You still held it together. I let depression take over and rule everything else. Even my head. I haven't done anything in the last month to help the war or move things forward. You haven't spent the last month in bed, cooped up in your apartment, drowning in sorrow. You've been working."

"Madge, this is my home. As much as I don't like things the way they are, this is all I know. I've spent my entire life living like this and living here. Even if the war went on for another fifty years, it wouldn't affect me the way it affects you. This isn't your home and you want to go home. In District 12, you spent a lot of time with Gale. Though I miss Johanna, I'm glad she's out of here. I've never spent much time with Johanna so nothing is really different for me. Johanna and I didn't have a real relationship; you and Gale were going to get married. And on top of it all, grandfather is keeping much closer tabs on everyone. He doesn't trust ANYONE. That's another reason I haven't pushed you to get better. With the shipments from the Districts cut off, a lot of Capitol Citizens are having a hard time coping. Several of them have gone into depression from not having their favorite supplies available at their finger-tips. So you're safe for now; you're not alone in the way you feel."

I roll my eyes at the Capitol Citizens falling into depression because they don't have shrimp to eat when they want it. Corn and I walk on for a bit in comfortable silence. I watch him out of the corner of my eye. I want to fight and I want to do something but somehow hopelessness keeps popping up.

Corn and I reach the Central Square and there aren't too many people around tonight. The big television screens are still on. Corn gets some coffee for us and we find a table with two chairs. Gale's voice brings my eyes to the television screen. There he is – on the screen in his rebel uniform looking handsome as ever. Gale, Katniss and Finnick are all on the screen. I haven't seen Gale since the quick shot of him from Finnick's wedding. There was a shot of him dancing with his mom and Johanna. I had been happy to see him but I recognized the sadness in his eyes. I had cried just watching him. Today, that sadness is missing from his eyes. His gray eyes shine brightly, like they used to.

I'm lost in Gale's eyes when next to me Corn mutters, "Look, that's the train station."

"Train station, where? District 2?" I ask.

Corn smiles and says, "No, silly, that's the train station in the Capitol!"

_What? He's here?_ I stand up and pay better attention to the screens. The camera shows Finnick and Katniss shooting. Corn is right; they're here in the Capitol. _Gale is here!_

I turn back to Corn and give him my biggest, brightest smile. Just like that the hopelessness disappears. Corn wants me to stay away from Snow because things are really tense. Snow is overly cautious at this point so there isn't anything to do for the rebellion anyway. Corn tells me to use my time with my mom and to learn anything I can about the rebel activity or Snow's plans from the information on the television and things he brings home.

The next day I accompany my mom to the hospital for her regular appointment. All the morphling has been removed from her system. Her doctor, Dr. Aurelius, leads me to an open courtyard as the nurse begins examining my mom. All my senses go on full alert; Corn has told me numerous times to not trust anyone.

Once we get outside, she says, "You're going to marry Plutarch Heavensbee's son, right?"

I nod so she continues, "Plutarch was a good friend of mine. I treated his wife years ago and did my best to save her."

"I'm sure Corn appreciates everything you did for her. But he is not exactly on speaking terms with his father these days."

"How about you? Are you on speaking terms with him?" Dr. Aurelius asks me.

"No, of course not, he betrayed us all. He's in Dis…I mean, I don't even know where he is anymore. But he is not here."

"Yes, shame he's not here. Your mom is doing much better. If you need anything, you know where to find me. Consider me a friend," she says.

I smile and reply, "Thank you for all you've done for my mom. I'll always be grateful. But I have to get going; Corn will be home soon and I like to be there when he gets home."

I leave not sure how to take that conversation or how much to read into it. I'll have to talk to Corn to see what he knows about her. Mom does look better and normal. _Too bad dad didn't get to see her like this._ As if she read my thoughts, she kisses my forehead and says, "Your dad would be very proud of you. And Gale too."

"I miss dad, mama. I wish he was here. I don't know what to do now and dad always knew what to do."

"I miss him too, honey. What do you want to do?"

"I want to find Gale. I'm tired of working for Snow and helping the rebellion from this end. I want to be on the right end…fighting with the rebels…fighting alongside Gale."

"Well, then, honey. There's your answer. He's here in the Capitol. You've lived here long enough to know your way around the Capitol. I think it's about time you took off on your own to find Gale."

"But, mom, what about you? If I take off on my own, then Snow will kill you," I say. The thought of losing both my parents is horrendous.

My mom laughs and wraps an arm around me as she says, "Honey, I'm only staying at Corn's apartment because of you. I'd go stay in Dr. Aurelius' underground facility. She and her husband have quite a nice set-up. The rebels in the Capitol have been using it as their base. They were afraid to trust Corn because they know he's Snow's grandson and he's done a convincing job of portraying his loyalty to Snow. So they didn't say anything. But, Dr. Kelly Aurelius showed me their facility a few days ago. She told me she would talk to you about it too. She was a little concerned about your loyalties."

"Wait, she doesn't trust me but she trusted you?" I ask shocked.

"She trusted your dad. She had met him on some of his trips to the Capitol. So she trusted me as an extension of him. But she was afraid to trust you because she thinks you're in love with Corn. She didn't fully trust Corn so she couldn't trust you either. You have to agree, honey, young love can be blinding."

My mom and I both laugh. "Can they be trusted, though? This just may be a test from Snow?" I ask her.

"I'm good at judging people and I don't think Kelly's lying. I think we can trust her."

"And if you're wrong?" I ask.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to talk my way out of Snow killing me," my mom says smiling.

"Mom, this is serious."

My mom stops walking and looks me in the eyes as she says, "Honey, I want you to do what feels right to you. And if you want to fight this fight from the right side then that's what you need to do. And, sweetheart, I'm back to feeling healthy again. I can take care of myself. I'm not a weakling that'll just crumble against Snow."

I hug my mom and say, "Mom, you're not weak. You're the strongest person I know. Anyone else would've succumbed to Snow years ago."

She leans back and pushes my hair out of my face as she says, "That's right, but I couldn't leave you. I held on for you. And that's what I'll do now. I've never stopped you from doing anything before. So do this. I have another appointment next week and perhaps we shall both disappear from that appointment?"

I tell Corn everything and we both start planning our escape. The rebel forces are moving in and closing in on the Capitol. More and more Capitol Citizens get displaced every day. The rebels keep moving closer to the Central Square; they've entered through the tunnels on the eastern end of the Capitol. Snow's mansion is on the western end of the city; the Central Square is in the middle of the Capitol. Corn's building is close to Snow's mansion. Building after building on the eastern end of the Capitol is being vacated with the citizens moving further west. Snow has opened several shelters around the city for the people that have essentially become homeless. The residents of the Districts could handle themselves under such a situation; the residents of the Capitol are utterly unprepared so Snow's attention is diverted to their chaos.

Things begin to change on a daily basis in the Capitol; Snow is also losing power within his key administration quickly. But the average Capitol Citizen doesn't know what to think since Snow does all their thinking for them; they still believe in Snow.

Corn comes home and informs me that the Head Peacekeepers resigned and will not control the peacekeepers anymore. The Military Chief also resigned due to implications from Finnick's interview. Both of those resignations are a big victory for the rebel forces. Without both of them in control Snow's military, air fleet, and weapons are all grounded. Snow's administration consisted of power hungry people like him so they hadn't trained anyone else to do their job. It was their best form of job security under an evil dictator. A couple days later, the Communications Chief also resigns to take care of his family under these harsh conditions.

The leaders in Snow's administration didn't train anyone for their job in hopes of job security. The workers under those leaders were only trained to follow orders so they are lost and useless without their leaders instructing them what to do.

After the Communications Chief's resignation, Corn pulls out all the microphones from his apartment since no one is left to monitor anything anymore. We both meet with both Dr. Kelly Aurelius and her husband several times and secure mom's place in their safe house.

There are several pods installed all around the different blocks of the Capitol. The rebel forces will have to get through those and figure out a way to survive the vicious attacks from the mutts in those pods. But they should have a relief in that they won't be chased down by peacekeepers or blown-up by hovercrafts.

Snow appoints Jean Shuman as the new Head Peacekeeper and Corn assures me that Jean has no experience and he'll only be good in carrying out Snow's direct orders; he won't be able to lead the peacekeepers in a useful way.

Corn goes to see Snow and I take mom to Dr. Aurelius' underground safe house. With the changes taking place in the Capitol, several doctors have joined them. The underground safe house is built such that it would even survive a nuclear war. With the increasing chaos, the doctors have moved several medical equipment and medicines down to this safe house. There is one television and no other forms of communication down there.

Kelly shows me an exit from the underground safe house to the underground tunnels which can be used for travel from one part to another. Corn and I decide that my mom won't be the only one using the safe house. We officially decide to disappear also. We leave Corn's apartment in a state of disarray with no clues that we may have left purposely; it'll buy us some time if Snow sends someone looking for us.

When Corn and I get to the safe house, my mom takes me aside and says, "Honey, I have some bad news. There have been transmissions from the Capitol and from District 13 speculating the deaths of Katniss, Finnick, Peeta, and…,"

"No, mom. Don't say it. It couldn't be him. I would know," I say as everyone watches us.

"I'm sorry, honey. Snow plans on sending people in to that part to dig up the bodies," my mom says.

The room starts to spin. _It can't be…Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and Gale. No! They have to be alive._ "They're not dead, mom. I just know it. I can feel it. They won't find their bodies." We ride out the night in the safe house. My mom worries about me that I refuse to believe Gale is dead. But I can't believe it…I won't believe it. After everything we've been through Gale couldn't have died. I won't believe it until I see the bodies.

The next day, they don't find the bodies and it's confirmed they didn't die – I already knew they didn't. Corn tells me the best way to catch up with them is to try to find them through the underground tunnels. We have no idea where they are or how much progress they've made since yesterday but we assume they're heading towards Snow's mansion. Corn and I study the maps to familiarize ourselves.

Corn and I walk the tunnels all day and don't find any signs of any of them. He tells me we'll try the tunnels one more day and maybe come up with a different plan if we still don't find them. The next day, we head out into the tunnels again after studying the map.

We go back into the tunnels early and we hear some commotion. Behind us, there's a hissing sound that I can't make out. Corn yells, "Run! It's a manually operated Pod. Someone triggered it; it'll kill anything in its path. Go."

The underground tunnels have several levels to them. We quickly climb one level up into another set of tunnels. We can hear Gale, Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick a little ways ahead of us as their voices echo through the tunnels. Corn and I struggle to listen to them, but we can't understand them. I yell out, "Gale!"

My voice echoes through the tunnels and we stand still to listen to their call back. We don't hear anything; we don't hear them at all anymore. All we hear is gunfire. Ahead of us is an army of peacekeepers. As we get closer, we see that they aren't peacekeepers; they are mutts. Half-human, half-reptilian mutts!

Corn pushes me up the ladder to climb to yet another level of underground tunnels. Just as we reach the next level, we hear a loud explosion below us. We see some of the lizard like mutts climbing up on our level. Corn and I start firing at them; there are no other ladders in sight to climb up. Some of the mutts turn around to fire at us as others continue to fire and attack Gale's group, who has also made it to this same level. I can't see Katniss, Peeta or Gale. Finnick is at the back end of their line.

Corn and I shoot and slash our way towards Finnick. It's clear he's staying to hold these mutts back – giving the others a chance to escape them. Adrenaline kicks in and I rush towards Finnick just as I see one of the mutts bite his leg. Finnick staggers; I reach him just as a mutt is about to bite his neck. Instinctively, I block his neck with my hand. The creature bites my hand and I yelp in pain. I've bought Finnick enough time to kill that creature. In an instant, Corn throws himself on us such that all three of us fall through the hole that Finnick must have climbed up through. We fall back with a couple of mutts attached to us. Within a fraction of a second of us falling through the hole, we hear a loud explosion. No more mutts follow us. The mutt attached to Finnick bites the side of his waist; blood spews instantly through Finnick's stomach. Another one bites Corn's arm as they both howl in pain. We all hit the floor of the tunnel with a loud thud and I land on my left arm. I know instantly that it's broken. I pull my gun immediately and shoot both mutts that fell down with us.

Corn gets up and comes closer; he has a bite mark on his neck and arm. Finnick doesn't wake up. I bend down to check his pulse and sigh in relief when I find a very faint one. Upon closer inspection I see that Finnick's been bit in several places.

It must be the adrenaline because somehow Corn and I manage to carry – more like drag – Finnick through the tunnels.

When I wake up, I'm in the underground safe house with Kelly hovering over me. "What happened?" I ask.

Kelly says, "You, Corn and Finnick had been bitten in several places on your bodies by some poisonous creatures. Your arm is fractured and I've put it in a hard cast."

Every part of my body hurts. My right hand is bandaged from where the creature bit me; my left arm is in a hard cast and I have cuts and bruises everywhere I can see. "Finnick and Corn?" I ask.

"Corn is not awake yet; he had a couple of bites on his legs and arms. He didn't break anything, but he had a lot more poison in his body than you. He'll be fine." Kelly takes a deep breath and continues, "Finnick is another story. He had tremendous amounts of poison in his system. We had to remove one kidney and partially re-construct his stomach and bladder. He's still in critical condition and I can't make any promises yet."

I start crying thinking of Finnick and Annie back in District 13. They both looked so happy on their wedding day. Annie shouldn't have to lose him already; she just got him for keeps. My mom sits down next to me and wipes my tears with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, mama. I'll be okay. I was really close to Gale again. Do you know if they got away?"

My mom nods and says, "Yes, we saw the footage of them getting away after Katniss yelled 'nightlock' three times."

I sigh with relief. The next few days are a blur of recovery; I'm only awake for a few moments a day. The Capitol medicines are truly magical. Just a few days later, my bruises have almost disappeared and my broken arm doesn't hurt as much; it's still in the cast but I can move it and even put some weight on it. My right hand needs more time to heel.

Once the poison works itself out of Corn's system, he heels quicker than me. Finnick is still under critical condition and Kelly's still not sure if he'll make it. I tell her she has to do whatever she can to keep him alive.

The television shows Jean Shuman giving instructions to the Capitol Citizens on where and how to move as the rebels have taken over more blocks and de-activated the pods. He announces that President Snow has even agreed to open up his mansion for the displaced citizens.

Corn comes to my bed and says, "I'm going. This'll be the best time to get into the mansion and capture Snow."

"I'm coming too," I say resolutely.

"No, you need to recover, Madge."

Corn and I stare down each other; I won't give in. I have to go. I want to be there; I want to kill Snow. One look over at Finnick's bed and my resolve strengthens to kill Snow and end this suffering. Good people are still dying because of him.

Corn gives in; the rebels in the safe house show us the weapons they've stolen. A handful of us get geared up and decide to make our way out. We hope to blend in with the refugees and get to the mansion. We've all lived long enough in the Capitol that blending in shouldn't be a problem.

Corn and I get separated from the others in our group. As we get closer to Snow's mansion we see rebel soldiers ahead of us shooting at the peacekeepers and Capitol Citizens. Corn pulls me to the side and we walk along the edges of the buildings. "There are a lot of pods in this part, but hold onto the building as you walk and you'll be fine. If we get separated wait for me at the Capitol Hall Building just before Snow's mansion. I won't go in without you," Corn explains.

Just as he says that, a gush of steam gets released and I lose Corn in the commotion. I'm familiar with this part of the Capitol; Corn and I've taken numerous walks through here. I keep moving towards the Capitol Hall Building. Another block and suddenly the ground begins to break apart and folds down towards an abyss. I've seen this one on the maps. Underneath this block are millions of mutt snakes that are highly poisonous. Falling in there means dying. It sickens me to see the number of people that fall in there. I've reached the Capitol Hall Building and I head inside. I still have my badge of clearance that Snow gave me; my badge unlocks all the doors. I put my badge on and walk through the building purposefully. There are a few peacekeepers in here but not too many. They don't bother me or question me. I find a corner to wait for Corn.

I hide behind some shelves when I hear the noise of loud boots. White uniformed peacekeepers walk towards me and they have Gale. _Gale!_

I ready my guns immediately and shoot at them catching them by surprise. I'm afraid to step out and let Gale see me; I don't know if either one of us will be able to control ourselves. Right now I have the element of surprise on my side and I will use it. They weren't expecting anyone to attack them in here; this building was still secured and I only got through because of my badge. Gale punches the peacekeeper holding on to him and the last peacekeeper falls down. Gale draws his own gun out just as I hear the sound of more boots; Gale's moved past me by this time since I'm still behind the shelves. My eyes catch a door just to Gale's left. I dart out quickly, grab his hand and pull him through the door; thankfully my badge unlocks that door as well. As soon as the door closes behind us, Gale draws his gun again and then drops it immediately.

"Madge!"

I run into Gale's open arms and I can't believe he's finally here and I'm here with him. Gale hugs me tightly as he says, "Madge." He pulls back from the hug just enough to catch my lips in a fierce kiss. Only moments later, he pulls back and puts both his hands on my face as he says, "I love you, Madge. I can't believe you're really here. I thought you were…,"

Gale crushes me to his chest and cries into my hair, "I can't believe you found me. Are you okay? What happened to your hand and your arm?"

At my mumbled response he says, "What?"

I push against his chest and say, "I couldn't speak; you were crushing me." I laugh but I don't want to move away from him; he smells amazing. He smells better than the little piece of his uniform I have had and it feels unbelievably good to be in his arms. Nothing makes me feel more safe and loved than when I am in his arms. Without saying anything else, I hug him tight again, afraid to let him go. Now that he's here, I can't believe we're finally together. _My Gale!_

Gale laughs and kisses me again. "I love you so much, Madge." Tears stream down my eyes – happy tears – which he wipes away with his thumbs.

It's hard to keep up with my raging emotions. Gale can't decide if he wants to look at me, hold me or kiss me. Frankly, I can't either. It feels right to see him, touch him, kiss him, and to be held in his arms once again. I thought I had missed Gale tremendously, but I'm just starting to realize how much I really missed him.

"Did Hazelle, Rory, Vick, and Posy make it out safely from Twelve?" I ask.

"Yes, I got them, Mrs. Everdeen and Prim to the meadow. Bristol and Thom helped me organize a team to take the fence down. Then Thom and I went to your house. I was just steps away from your house when a hovercraft dropped the bomb on it. It threw me back and I hit my head on a rock and lost consciousness," he explains.

I rub my hand through his hair, needing to make sure he is okay. "I was on that hovercraft. I had been severely burned from trying to rescue Rose, Karl and their families."

Gale immediately starts checking my body; lifting clothing wherever he can as he angrily asks, "Burned?"

"I'm okay now. I spent a month in the burn unit here in the Capitol under a medically induced coma."

Gale rests his forehead on mine and kisses me. "Madge, I'm sorry I wasn't here. I should've never let you go that night. You've been through so much."

"We've both been through a lot. I remember waking up a month later and I was distraught that it had been so long. Corn didn't know if you had survived but I refused to believe that anything could've happened to you," I say.

"At first, I refused to believe anything happened to you too. I just waited for you to show up – to just appear in front of me. And then…"

Gale stops mid-sentence. I look up at him and he has tears in his eyes. I want to know what happened to convince him that I had died. I can tell something happened…something terrible happened. Something that he can't even talk about even after knowing I'm still alive. I hug him and say, "It's okay. It doesn't matter. We're both here now. You don't have to talk about it." Gale pulls me even closer and holds on to me as if afraid of waking up to find all this just a dream.

It seems like it was years ago that we let go each other's hand during the bombings in District 12. Our promise to find each other at the end of the war seems like it was made in another lifetime all together. But here we are, the war's almost over and we've found each other.

"Do you know that Posy refused to believe that you died? She's growing her hair out long like yours and can't wait to show it to you. She even told Johanna that she wasn't pretty like you."

We both laugh at that…_sweet Posy!_ It feels good to laugh with Gale and to hear the sound of his laughter. "I thought about Posy just as much as I thought about you. On her birthday, I cried the entire day. Her birthday last year had been perfect and we were all together." I lean into Gale again.

Gale gets serious again and says, "I only recently found out that you're still alive. Coin hid your messages from all of us. Plutarch asked Beetee to break into the communications the day I left District 13 to come here. She's been using all of us for her selfish plans. I didn't know you were waiting for me when we rescued Peeta, Johanna and Annie."

"I know. When you didn't come I realized something was wrong. I was so scared when you jumped from that building. I shone the light on you hoping that they'd pick you up and they did. I was relieved and sad at the same time. It's like fate was trying to keep us away. I had touched you; I still have the piece of your uniform I ripped off of you."

"Madge, if I had known you were alive and in the Capitol, I would've come for you. Nothing would've stopped me. I thought I saw you too but then the doctors in District 13 told me that I had been stabbed with tracker jacker venom and I was only experiencing hallucinations."

"I know. I saw the video of the rescue and I knew that you didn't know I was still alive. The last month wasn't easy once I realized that you weren't coming for me and that I had no idea how long I would be stuck in the Capitol or how long the war would last. That was when I lost all hope of ever seeing you again." Gale's hands close in a fist and I can see the anger in his eyes.

I can't help but run my fingers over the cuts and bruises all over his face and neck; it's another assurance that he is alive and he is here. Gale winces as my fingers rub across a few jagged stitches on his neck. Without having to ask he says, "I got bit by a lizard like mutt; Katniss stitched it." I lean forward and kiss his neck softly on top of the stitches.

I hold my bandaged right hand up and say, "One of those bit me too as I tried to pry it away from Finnick's neck."

Gale hugs me again and asks, "Finnick?"

"Yes, he is alive – only barely though. Corn and I managed to get him out of there. I was so close to you once again."

"Madge, you have to stop putting yourself in danger for other people. I don't want to lose…"

I cut him off and laugh, "YOU are lecturing me about putting myself in danger for other people? Gale, all you do is put yourself at risk for everyone else; that's all you've ever done." I lean back a little and put my hand on his face. Gale holds my hand to his face in an extremely intimate and familiar gesture, reminding me of the numerous times he did exactly that - back in District 12. His passionate, loving, stormy gray eyes hold mine as my eyes tear up again at the sheer marvel of being able to touch him again.

Gale leans in and kisses me again as he says, "I love you, Madge. I'm never going to let you out of my sight. I missed you; I didn't want to go on without you either. You are my life."

I kiss Gale; I don't want him to let me go either. "Gale, you're my life too. The only thing that kept me going was you. Nothing is going to separate us now."

Gale pulls away and says, "I have something for you."

He reaches into his breast pocket as I smile and ask, "So, you've been carrying a gift around for me, just in case you ran into me in the middle of a war? How sweet!"

Gale narrows his eyes at me and says, "Lucky for you, I even missed that smartass mouth of yours." Before I can say anything he crushes me to his chest again. I squeeze his shoulders to let him know that I get it…it still feels like a dream that we're finally together and I can really touch him and let him hold me.

I push back from his chest and ask, "So, where's my gift, Mister Romantic?"

In response Gale holds up the ring he gave me when he proposed to me. _My ring!_ Tears stream down my face immediately as I ask, "H-how d-did you?" I stare at the ring in between his fingers as if it's a dream. I don't know what I expected…a letter from Posy, maybe. But I never expected my ring.

"I thought I had lost that ring forever. I was trying to lead Karl, Rose, her husband and her daughter, Helen out of the house. A beam on fire fell on me; Helen tried to pull me out of the way and my ring slipped off my finger and into her hand. Corn told me that another beam fell on top of all four of them; he just had enough time to put out my fire and carry me out of the house before it was bombed."

Gale sits down on the floor; he looks like he's in shock. I lower myself onto his lap and ask, "What? What are you thinking right now?"

Gale looks up and says, "I went back to District 12. I went back to your house. I saw the four bodies; I didn't want to believe it was you. The bodies were charred beyond recognition. They weren't more than a heap of ash in the form of human bodies. There were four there and the body lengths seemed to fit for you, your mom, your dad and Corn. I still didn't want to believe it and finally I decided to look for the ring on your hand. As I touched the hand, it…it f-fell into a pile of ash. I found the ring in that pile. I couldn't bear the thought of the rest of your body falling into a pile of ash so I decided to leave the chain with you. Ma wanted you to have it, anyway."

I put my arms around Gale's neck and cry into his shoulder. I can't imagine the horror of going through something like that. I know how I felt those few times when I thought Gale might have died, but what he went through is far worse than anything I went through. Gale puts his arms around me and we just hold each other.

"Gale, did you see my dad at all?" I ask. I have to know. I have to know something about his last moments.

"No, I never saw him. But your friend Delly Cartwright saw him after she saw you. He went into the house too. When I went back to your house, I saw one body off to the side. At the time I had assumed that was Karl but if he was one of the other four, then…"

He doesn't have to say anymore. I know what that means. That other body was my dad's. I cry harder into Gale's shoulder and he rubs my back and whispers his understanding and his love into my ear. He tells me my dad would be proud of everything I've done.

After a while, I get my tears under control and pull back a little from Gale to show him the silver chain still around my neck.

Gale picks up my left hand to slide the ring on my finger and he's stunned momentarily by the big diamond and gold ring on my finger. I take it off immediately and explain it to him. I hand him Corn's ring and say, "Keep it safe for Johanna - for Corn." Gale still looks like he's in shock so I say, "I'm sorry I wore that ring but it probably saved my life."

Gale slides the snare wire ring – _my ring_ – on my finger and says, "Madge, please. You don't have anything to be sorry about. I was just thinking that I'll never be able to repay Corn for everything he did for you. You're here because of him."

I put my hands on his face forcing him to look at me as I say, "Actually, he feels the same way about you for saving and caring for Johanna. Remember, we decided a long time ago that there would be no favors or debts during this war?"

Gale lifts up my left hand and kisses my fingers right above the ring. "I love you, Madge."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They're FINALLY together! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**In case, some of you are wondering...the book mentions that Gale gets shot twice trying to escape the peacekeepers - I have not forgotten that part. I just have a little different take on that...stay tuned!**


	49. The Assassins

**A/N: Happy November; I hope everyone is safe and warm after Sandy. Thank you, once again for reading and reviewing.**

**Everyone who liked the reunion in the last chapter please thank RoryFaller because she helped me flush out that moment and the emotions. ****Thank you, Rory, for the beta on this chapter as well.**

* * *

**Gale**

I can't believe Madge is really here with me; it still feels like a dream. If it's a dream I never want to wake up from it. I can't help but hold onto Madge - afraid to let go of her. I should've never let her go back in District 12; I'm supposed to keep her safe. Madge explains about the importance of her supposed engagement to Corn and when she gets to her involvement with Snow, I can't help but be angry.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself. _Does she not know how dangerous it was for her to get involved with Snow?_ "Madge, why couldn't you just stay at Corn's apartment as his fiancé? Did you really need to get involved with Snow? Did you know that was ridiculously dangerous?"

"I knew that, Gale. But I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. If I hadn't gotten the message to Peeta about the planned missile attack on 13, can you imagine what may have happened?"

"Madge!" I say frustrated. Listening to her account her dangerous activities in such a casual tone is horrifying. I feel like I'm talking to Posy.

"What, Gale? What did you want me to do? Did you want me to sit around and watch people die…watch you die? I knew what I was getting into; I'm not five years old, Gale," she says back just as frustrated.

I can't help it and I start laughing. Madge glares at me and asks, "What?"

"I was just thinking talking to you is like talking to Posy and then you said you're not five years old."

Madge crosses her arms and sarcastically says, "Posy's six!"

I pry her arms apart and pull her to me as I say, "Come here. I don't like it when you take risks with your life. What if something happened to you? I need you, Madge." Before she says anything else, I catch her lips once again.

_She got that message to Peeta?_ A lot of people, the war, owe a lot to Madge's and Corn's efforts. I still don't like it that she put herself in danger. I let Madge tell me about everything else she did in the Capitol while I hold her. Every word uttered out of her mouth sends a chill of fear through my body. _How many times did I almost lose her over and over again? _

Since I've gotten to know the real Madge, I've known that Madge is smart, strong and caring. But, even I'm just starting to realize exactly how smart, strong and caring she is. Putting her life at risk, Madge saved numerous lives and helped the war efforts tremendously. _What did I do during that time – I've trained to kill, designed bombs, and blown up mountains. _

I hug Madge even closer to me because right now, I don't want to think about anything else other than Madge. A loud noise blows away a side wall of the room we're standing in. This brings back memories of the bombings in District 12 – the night I got separated from her. I clutch her tighter and say, "We stay together this time."

Madge kisses me quickly, nods and grabs my hand. "I don't care what happens, I'm not letting go of your hand. Let's go."

As we get to the edge of the blown out wall, we find Corn. Madge hugs Corn immediately, still holding onto my hand; I absolutely refuse to let go of her hand this time. Some peacekeepers find us and Corn shoots them down immediately.

Then, to my relief, we see some rebel soldiers not far from us. I recognize one of them walking towards us; he and I both went through the sniper shooting training together. He must know what just happened so I ask, "Soldier Kenton, was that a bomb we just heard?"

Kenton raises his gun and points it at Madge. Fear and adrenaline rush through my body; I had forgotten that Madge may be misconstrued as being from the wrong side. I step in front of her immediately. I don't let go of her hand; I use my other hand to make sure she's completely behind me. I command, "Soldier Kenton, drop your weapon. She's not from the Capitol. She's from District 12 and she's one of us."

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Corn move next to me to further shield Madge from the gun. Kenton does not lower his gun, which is now pointed at Corn's heart. Once again, I use an authoritative tone and say, "Soldier Kenton, drop your weapon, now."

Kenton drops his gun and I raise my gun just to make sure. I tense right away as I feel Madge step out next to me in between Corn and I. I'm not quite sure how it happens, but it happens quickly. Somewhere from the roof of a building, a shot fires and Kenton drops to the ground. Another shot from the opposite direction is fired at Madge. I feel my life pass before my eyes as I quickly push Madge behind me. Corn catches her and I shield both of them with my body. A bullet pierces through me and for a moment I'm lost in the searing pain. Somehow I find the strength to lift my gun and fire at that sniper. I quickly position my gun to fire at the other sniper; we both shoot at the same time and only moments later another bullet hits my shoulder.

I turn to look at Madge; the bullet hit her above her heart, close to her shoulder. Corn covers her wound to apply pressure to it; we both move her further inside the building just in case more shooters are around. I don't know why they attacked Madge. _Coin!_ I have a bad feeling about this so I leave Madge and Corn and run out to find Kenton on the ground. I have to know what's going on. The bullet entered his body through his back; I know he only has moments to live.

I turn Kenton over. "Kenton, why did you and the others on rooftops shoot us?" I demand.

Kenton produces a picture of Madge and Corn from his pocket and hands it to me. It must be a picture of the two of them in the Capitol; they're both dressed in fancy clothes. I have no idea how he could've gotten his hands on this picture. Kenton whispers, "President Coin ordered us to kill these two. She said they are a threat to our national security."

Kenton is losing consciousness quickly. I shake him awake and ask, "Who did she give these orders to? Who is your squad leader? How many in your squad?" I know Kenton is a highly trained soldier and one of Coin's most trusted. I remember his squad – Squad 213 – consisted of the best sharp shooters. I had originally hoped to be assigned to that squad; I trained with most of them. I can't remember who was assigned the leader of that squad.

"Commander Sikka is our leader. There are a total of six of us. I'm sorry, Soldier Hawthorne."

Kenton dies in my arms; there are still three left in Squad 213. I remove Kenton's communicuff from his arm and put it in my pocket. I'll deal with that later, first I need to get to Madge. I run back inside the building and Madge doesn't look good. I don't know who to trust in the Capitol and how to get her medical attention immediately. I look up at Corn and he says, "Help me carry her back to our underground facility. Finnick is there too. We have several doctors in our group."

I took two bullets, one that grazed my shoulder; that one was aimed at Madge's head. The other one grazed by my arm – that one had been directed at her heart. My arm is numb but concern and fear for Madge keep me going. Corn and I lift her up and head back into the underground tunnels. Corn knows his way well through them. I whisper to Madge, "Hang in there, Madge. Don't you dare leave me?"

"I love you, Gale," she says to me weakly. I hold her hand and kiss her forehead. _How far do we have to go before we get to the doctors?_

"Don't leave me, Gale," Madge pleads.

"I'm right here, my princess. I'm not letting go of you," I say. Madge looks like she's in a lot of pain; I wish I could take that pain away from her. _Please, God. I just got her back. Don't take her away from me again. Please!_

Finally, we reach the underground facility and doctors take Madge from us right away and start working on her. I don't want to let go of her hand but the doctors pry us apart. Another doctor starts working on my arm. I keep my eyes on Madge. Mrs. Undersee runs into the room crying. They won't let her near Madge. She hugs my right side as the doctors are still working on my left arm and shoulder. I put my arm around her and say, "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough."

She cries into my shoulder and says, "I'm happy to see you, Gale. Tell me what happened to Madge."

I tell her everything as the doctor bandages my left arm and shoulder after applying some medicine to it. The bullets just grazed me in both places; I didn't have any bullets inside my body.

Several doctors and helpers hook Madge to machines quickly. I walk over to them because I want to hold her hand. One of the nurses pushes me away and says, "She's been given anesthesia; she's no longer awake."

"Will she be alright?" I ask the nurse concerned.

"I don't know; you need to give us space to work." The nurse turns around and gives her attention to Madge again.

I don't want to take any more attention away from Madge so I pace a little away from the doctors working on Madge. I pace and I pray that she'll be fine. She's been burned, almost assassinated multiple times, bit by a venomous lizard mutt, broken her arm and now she's been shot. I want to pull my hair out at my frustrations of not being able to protect her. _I'm supposed to keep her safe; some job I've done of that?_

Somewhere in the middle of my pacing, I hear voices I recognize – _Haymitch and Plutarch!_ They both walk in with some other people from the Capitol. Corn informs me those are the rebels he and Madge had been staying with the last few days.

"Hawthorne, what the hell is going on?" Haymitch asks and then instantly gets distracted by the sight of Madge's mom. She hugs him while Plutarch and Corn hug too. Corn tells them everything that Madge had told me earlier. I resume my pacing, keeping my eyes on the doctors working on Madge. I continue praying.

Plutarch walks up to me and he doesn't have to ask. I immediately say, "Coin assigned Sikka's Squad 213 of sharp shooters to kill Corn and Madge. She told them they are a threat to national security. I think three of the six in that squad are dead. They shot Madge once and I blocked the other two shots as I shot down the two shooters on rooftops. The rooftop shooters killed one of their own."

"I was afraid of something like this from Coin. I have an idea," says Plutarch. Haymitch is busy consoling Madge's mom so I give them their privacy. I walk back towards Madge and the team of doctors. I don't care about anything else right now other than Madge.

Plutarch takes the communicuff from me and types a message into it: _Both, female and male, targets are down. Two from our squad shot too. Soldier Kenton_

I keep my eyes on Madge; out of the corner of my eye, I see Plutarch explain it all to Haymitch. Now that everyone's caught up, we wait. Only a few minutes later, a message comes through on Kenton's communicuff: _Good job, soldier Kenton. Sikka, take your remaining squad to District Two to round up Capitol's peacekeepers. Keep the death of male and female targets under wraps. I'm on my way to the Capitol. President Alma Coin_

It seems that Coin sent that message to the entire squad and I'm relieved that they will all be leaving the Capitol soon. The farther away they are from Madge the better.

A woman walks towards us and Corn introduces her to me as Dr. Kelly Aurelius. She says, "The bullet missed her heart and all major arteries. Madge is lucky it wasn't just a little lower. We've removed the bullet; she will need months of physical therapy after she recovers from the surgery. She's still under anesthesia and should wake up in a few hours."

"Will she have any permanent effects from this surgery?" I ask.

The doctor shakes her head and says, "No. She needs time and proper care to recover, but she should make a full recovery with no permanent ramifications."

"How much pain will she be in when she wakes up?"

The doctor replies, "She will be in severe pain. We've hooked a morphling drip to minimize it but if her body can't handle the pain we may have to put her in a medically induced coma to recover quicker and without much pain."

"A medically induced coma?" I question.

"Yes, we use this method commonly in the Capitol. Most of the people here do not like to suffer much so we just put them in a medically induced coma while they recover. It speeds up recovery tremendously when the body can just concentrate on recovering and not necessarily functioning," she explains.

"Is that coma dangerous?"

"Oh no! Its common practice in the Capitol," she replies matter of factly.

I thank the doctor and walk over to Madge. She looks pale yet beautiful. I bend down and kiss her forehead as I hold her hand. Haymitch brings me a chair so I can sit next to Madge. I hold Madge's little hand in between my hands and kiss it as I say, "I'm sorry, Madge. I'm sorry you got shot and I didn't protect you. I love you and I need you."

I don't know how long I sit there holding her hand and watching her, eventually Haymitch, Corn and Plutarch bring chairs over also to talk after they've checked on Finnick.

Haymitch finally speaks, "We need to make sure Coin doesn't know that we know about her plans to kill Corn and Madge. She CANNOT know that Corn and Madge are still alive." He turns to Corn and says, "That means you stay in here. You cannot go out at all."

Corn nods; Haymitch and Plutarch decide it is best if they leave the bunker to find out what's going on and meet up with Coin when she comes to the Capitol. After a few hours, Madge finally opens her eyes and I make sure my face is the first she sees.

"Where am I?" she whispers.

"Madge, you were shot, remember?" Madge nods so I continue, "Corn and I brought you to the underground facility you had been staying in. The doctors here operated on you and removed the bullet. You're going to be fine." I kiss her forehead.

"What happened to your arm?" she asks.

_She's worried about me?_ "Madge, it's nothing. Two bullets just barely grazed by."

Madge starts crying and I wipe her tears as I say, "I'm fine, Madge. It's nothing; I didn't even need surgery. You have to conserve your strength to heal. You can't cry. You just concentrate on recovering and let me worry about everything else. Let me take care of you now." I lean down and kiss her lips very softly; I don't want to hurt her.

Madge also gets a few moments to talk to her mom.

A monitor starts beeping loudly after just a bit and once again the doctors brush me aside to attend to Madge. I pace and pray again; Madge isn't out of the woods yet.

Dr. Kelly informs me that Madge's heart couldn't handle the pain and they had to put her in a medically induced coma. There was nothing else they could do; it was the only way to save her life.

Madge's mom cries into my chest; I can't stop my tears either. The doctor pats Madge's mom on her shoulder and says, "She's young, healthy and very strong. I believe Madge will fight her way through this. Have faith in her and in her will to survive. We'll have a better idea by the morning."

The doctor takes a very distraught Mrs. Undersee away for rest. When they tell me to go rest, I refuse. I can't leave Madge now. They tell me she can't hear me or feel me; I know otherwise. I hold onto Madge's hand and whisper to her all night. I remind her of all the promises we made back in District 12 and the bright future ahead of us.

In the morning, the doctors confirm that Madge's heart is working normally again and she should be fine. They make a decision to leave her in a medically induced come for at least a week and then decide again after that based on her vitals.

I'm glad Madge's heart is working normally again but I still feel restless. I need to do something. Plutarch and Haymitch return again and Haymitch leaves right away to comfort Mrs. Undersee. I sit next to Madge's bed, holding her hand.

Plutarch explains that Snow has been arrested and his administration is at the verge of collapsing as well. I stare at Madge; nothing will mean anything to me without her. _She has to make it…she has to live through this._

Plutarch jolts me out of my thoughts again as he says, "Coin sent a message to Sikka to kill the remaining three – they all still think Kenton is alive - in his squad and then return to the Capitol as her personal bodyguard."

"Sikka can't come back here. I don't want him anywhere near Madge," I say.

"I know. But none of us know what Sikka looks like…except for you. You know him," Plutarch suggests.

"I can't leave Madge."

"She won't wake up for days, can't you make a quick trip to District 2 to kill…"

I cut him off right away, "…Arrest Sikka, right?" _We can't kill him; he's just following orders._

"Madge and Corn will never be safe as long as he is alive," Plutarch points out, frustrated with me.

"I'll go to District 2 to arrest him," I say back stubbornly.

I don't want to leave Madge but I know I have to do whatever it takes to keep her safe. I have to arrest Sikka to make sure he doesn't come after Madge. I talk to Madge's doctor again to make sure Madge will be alright while I'm gone. Corn and Mrs. Undersee assure me they'll keep her safe. Haymitch gives me another communicuff-like device that Beetee invented for un-detectable…un-traceable communication. Haymitch promises to keep me abreast on Madge through that device.

I kiss Madge on her forehead and board the train for District 2. Meanwhile Plutarch informs Coin that I've gone to District 2 to round-up the remaining peacekeepers. I'm amazed to see Mayor Paylor there. She and the Mayor from District 11 have pretty much taken control of District 2. The District 2 Mayor – Mayor Dafin – is also under their arrest. I don't know the District 11 Mayor well, but I know Paylor can be trusted.

I take Mayor Paylor aside and ask, "Did Plutarch Heavensbee contact you about Alma Coin?"

She nods so I continue, "Coin has assigned Commander Sikka, from District 13, to kill Mayor Undersee's daughter and Plutarch Heavensbee's son. I'm here to arrest Sikka without Coin's knowledge."

"Commander Sikka of Squad 213 from District 13?" she asks. I nod so she continues, "He was injured severely yesterday. He's in the hospital here in District 2."

I visit Sikka and he doesn't look good; I'm not sure Sikka will live much longer. He took several bullets that pierced through vital organs.

"Soldier Hawthorne, I'm glad you found me. I don't have much time left; I'm glad you are here."

"Commander Sikka, I came to District 2 to arrest you. Can you tell me about Coin's assignments for you?"

"She assigned me to kill two people from the Capitol. She told me they were a threat to national security. So I gathered my team for the mission. Three of my soldiers came across the targets and shot them. Two of my soldiers were killed at that time. I got a message from Kenton that the targets both died. Then Coin sent me a message to kill the three remaining soldiers in my squad. That was when I became suspicious of her activities and her motives. I couldn't kill my own soldiers. I replied back to her that I wouldn't kill my soldiers and the next day the three of us were attacked. Two of my soldiers died right away and some rebels found me and brought me to the hospital. I haven't been able to contact Soldier Kenton since he sent me the message that our intended targets were killed. Promise me you'll find him and protect him; he's the last one of my soldiers left."

"Who shot you?" I ask.

"I didn't see their faces but they were wearing rebel uniforms. Promise me you'll protect Kenton."

"Kenton is dead. He was shot down by your two soldiers on rooftops. They shot me too; we fired back and I believe they died. I was with your intended targets at that time. Those two have helped the rebel cause from within the Capitol. They're not a threat to national security. I protected them both. Your intended targets are both alive. I came to arrest you to make sure you won't try to kill those two again."

"I'm glad you saved both of them. Promise me you'll continue to fight for our freedom. Promise me you'll keep our nation safe from power-hungry people like Coin and Snow. Promise me, Soldier, that you will carry the dream of freedom forward. We learned to fight together; promise me that you will continue the fight for all the soldiers that died in this battle. Promise me," Sikka whispers just before he dies. I close his eyes and promise to keep fighting for our freedom and for all the soldiers that gave up their life for this freedom.

Paylor and Smith – Mayor of District 11 – have District 2 secured so we all return to the Capitol. I go to the underground bunker immediately to check on Madge. Some color has returned to her face but she still looks pale. She's still under the coma. I find out that Finnick's condition worsened while I was gone and his body has also gone into a coma.

The doctors take Madge off the medicine for the coma and we wait for Madge to wake up. I sit in a chair next to her bed, hold her hand and pray while waiting. Finally Madge wakes up.

Later that night I send everyone to rest; I won't be able to leave Madge anyway so I stay. Madge gives me a sad smile. I brush her hair off her forehead, kiss it, and ask, "Why the sad smile, beautiful?"

Madge gets tears in her eyes and says, "This isn't exactly how I pictured our reunion." _No, it isn't how I pictured our reunion either, but I won't let Madge be sad. We have too much to be happy about. Most importantly she is awake and her heart is functioning properly._

"Yeah? How'd you picture it?" I ask with the kind of smile that's hard to bring about when Madge lies there in pain, but one that I know she loves.

Madge smiles a little and says, "First of all, I imagined a lot more kissing…"

I don't let her finish; I bend my head down and kiss her lips softly letting my lips slowly follow her jawline to behind her ear. Madge giggles; she's always been extremely ticklish at that spot. At the sound of her giggle I can feel the ice around my heart cracking – bringing my heart – bringing me - back to life. Her giggle is music to my ears and once again I can't believe she's really alive and she's here. I don't stop; I kiss her neck slowly, just the way she likes it. My lips make their way back to her lips. I kiss her lips again and ask, "What else?"

"Hmmm?" Madge turns her head slightly searching for my lips.

I kiss her slowly again and when she wants to deepen the kiss, I pull back a little and ask, "What else?" There's nothing I want more than to deepen that kiss but I'm afraid to hurt her.

Madge opens her eyes; she blinks rapidly as if confused and asks, "What else, what?"

I laugh and say, "Madge, you're so easily distracted!" She pouts adorably and immediately I capture her pouted lips in a kiss. Finally I continue, "You were telling me what you imagined for our reunion, remember?"

She sighs and says, "More kissing and definitely you not sitting **_next_** to my bed." I squeeze her hand and walk around her bed to the other side. It's ridiculous that, in the Capitol, even the hospital beds are twice the size of our regular beds at home. Right now, it doesn't make me angry; I'm glad her bed is big enough that I can sit on it and hold her hand without hurting her. I climb in and take her hand. Madge pouts again and says, "That's not much better than you sitting on that chair and holding my hand."

"Madge, I don't want to hurt you. You recently had surgery, remember?" I explain. I want nothing more than to hold her but I can't. The thought of hurting her is terrifying.

"Please, Gale. I just want you close to me; you don't know how much I need you." she says with pleading eyes.

The fear, pain, and vulnerability in her eyes break my heart. Slowly I lower myself next to her and hold onto her arm. That's as close as I can get to her without hurting her. Madge and I have been apart for months yet it hasn't changed our love and need for closeness with each other. She still wants me to hold her like I used to in District 12. When Madge finally falls asleep, I scoot back just a little to make sure I don't hurt her in case I fall asleep. I don't want to hurt her, but I promised her I'd stay and I won't break my promise to Madge.

When I wake up, I look over to Madge and see she's still fast asleep. I rub my face with my right hand; Madge is still holding on to my left hand. As I sit up, I see Mrs. Undersee and instantly I'm embarrassed to be caught in bed with Madge.

I pry Madge's fingers off my hand as I turn to her mother and say, "I'm sorry…"

Mrs. Undersee cuts me off and says, "Don't apologize. I don't think Madge would have let you go anywhere even if you tried; though I imagine you didn't try too hard?" She raises her eyebrow at me and I shake my head slightly – smiling sheepishly. She laughs and continues, "Madge really missed you."

"I missed her too. I only recently found out that she was alive. I would've come for her sooner had I known."

"Haymitch told me everything. Unfortunately, our world is filled with evil, power-hungry people."

"It's also full of kind-hearted, strong people like you and Madge," I tell her. It's ironic that I'm the positive voice of reason, but having Madge in my life again changes my entire perspective on life."

Mrs. Undersee smiles and says, "And you. Madge is really strong like her father. She did everything she could to get messages across to you and to get to you. We lived in fear every day we were in the Capitol but she found the strength to keep going. Only when she realized that you didn't know she was alive and you weren't coming for her did she give up."

"What do you mean she gave up?" I ask carefully. _Madge didn't tell me anything about this part._

"She became depressed; she spent the last month or so in bed. I know she would've snapped out of it eventually, but she gave up hope for a while. It wasn't easy seeing her like that."

"She didn't tell me anything about that time," I say.

"She probably didn't want to worry you. I think you should just leave it in the past. I don't ever want to see Madge in that state again," Mrs. Undersee replies.

I don't agree with her; Madge and I should talk about this. I turn my head to Madge and brush her hair out of her face. I can't imagine Madge giving up hope. _She is the symbol of hope, love and all that is good in our world._ The thought of Madge depressed is scary enough; I don't ever want to see her in such a state. It's still incredible to me that she loves me as much as she does. Madge's mom is adamant I don't talk to Madge about it. For now, I'll let it go but at some point Madge and I are going to have that conversation.

I kiss Madge's forehead and she stirs as once again doctors and nurses push me out of the way to examine her.

Madge is a little better that night, thanks to the Capitol's miraculous medicines, so I am able to hold her closer and kiss her longer. Madge fills in some more details of her days in the Capitol, but not about her depression. It's still terrifying to hear her account of everything that happened here. I knew Snow is evil, but even I hadn't realized just what he is capable of. I don't want to talk about our separation or Snow, but I let Madge talk whenever she wants to. Just being able to hear the sound of her voice is enough for me.

I've been sitting in bed with Madge, holding her hand and listening to her when I just turn my head a little and bend down to kiss her. It's a blissful feeling that I can…that she is once again within my reach. Madge gives me one of her brilliant smiles when I pull back and suddenly I don't know how I've gone on for the past months without it. I smile and Madge says, "Gale?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me again!" she demands.

"Okay," I say just as I capture her lips.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize this was a filler chapter, but everyone needed to come up to speed on what had been happening. Hopefully, some fluff with Madge and Gale was enough to make up for an otherwise boring chapter.**

**Also, I know we're coming up towards the end of the book, Mockingjay. So even though we're close to the end of the book, we're not close to the end of this story. I've always wanted to know how it all happened - how everything just fell into place so I plan on exploring that. I hope you agree and will stick around!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	50. Politics in Panem

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the encouraging reviews. So, this one is a short chapter but there's a lot of information. Originally, I wrote a chapter that's over 5,000 words but decided to split it - so the good news is that I should be able to update fairly quickly. I started writing this chapter on Election Day and I got caught up with politics - so here it is...a very political chapter. I hope you guys will indulge me in exploring the politics as that is something I tremendously enjoy (I'm just scratching the surface on how it all came to be).**

**Thank you, RoryFaller, once again for the beta; it just wouldn't be the same without you. Our conversations have given me an idea for the rest of the story!**

**Thank you, schur655, for the political debate; it help shape this chapter and really the rest of the story!**

* * *

**Madge**

Haymitch, my mom, Corn, Plutarch, Dr. Kelly Aurelius – my surgeon, her husband – Dr. Arthur Aurelius – a psychiatrist, Beetee, and the Mayors of the different Districts still alive (Dafin – District 2, Ohare – District 4, Sky – District 7, Paylor – District 8, Mally – District 10, and Smith – District 11) are all gathered in the conference room already when Gale carries me in. He sits me in a chair next to my mom and takes the only other open seat, across the table from me.

Plutarch begins, "We are all meeting here because everyone in this room has played an important role in the rebellion. And I hope you will continue to play an important role in shaping the new Panem. Our fight for a free nation is not yet over. It has come to our understanding that Coin has been manipulating and attacking several of us in order to become the next President of Panem. I believe it will benefit everyone if we could just go around the room and share our experiences of Coin with everyone. I'll start first. She kept my son's messages of his survival hidden from me in order to drive my need for revenge."

"My name is Haymitch Abernathy; I am one of the three Victors from District 12. Coin kept Madge and Audra's survival from the bombings in District 12 from me to drive my need for revenge too. She ordered her soldiers to kill Corn and Madge accusing them of being a threat to national security."

"I am Mayor Paylor of District 8 and I believe I echo the thoughts of all the Mayors when I say that Coin sent different squads from District 13 to kill the Mayors from the different Districts. We believe she did not want any of the Mayors alive so she could claim that anyone who knew how to run the country or even a district was dead – leaving her as the obvious choice to be the next President."

The other Mayors agree with everything Paylor stated. Mayor Mally from District 10 also adds, "My twelve-year old son died in the attack intended for me; he was the last of my family."

Dr. Arthur Aurelius holds his wife's hand when it is her turn to speak. She becomes so emotional that he speaks for her. "We haven't had any direct dealings with Coin but my wife has become friends with Audra Undersee and she was distraught to see Audra when her daughter, Madge, was fatally wounded as a result of Coin's orders. We had a daughter Madge's age, who was executed by Snow a few years ago."

Everyone is quiet for a few moments while they absorb all the information. Plutarch is first to speak as he says, "Coin needs to be killed."

"No!" declares Paylor.

Mayor Smith speaks up. "That kind of talk is exactly what got us to where we were under Snow's rule. We can't kill Coin."

My mom and I nod our heads along with all the Mayors around the table. At Plutarch's confused look, Mayor Smith continues, "We do not have a right to make that decision. At the time the talks of rebellion were held with Coin, it was decided that the rebels would support Coin in an election. We need to hold that election. We need to put a government and policies in place that even if Coin won the election she wouldn't be so powerful that there would not be a way for anyone to question her. We have to put measures in place to make sure our system doesn't allow for another Snow."

Arthur Aurelius says, "That's impossible. There's no such system."

Mayor Sky says, "It's possible. Before Panem, the United States of America was a democracy. We found several books in our District that showed the structure of their government. They had a President, but there were two other branches that played a key role. For example, they had three branches to their government – Executive, Legislative, and Judicial. Essentially, the Legislative Branch made the laws, the Executive Branch recommended laws, passed them and carried them out, and finally the Judicial Branch interpreted the laws and punished the lawbreakers. They had several checkpoints in place to make sure that no one Branch or person became too powerful. We need to create a system like that. Their policies weren't perfect, but they worked well. We should not completely disregard our ancestors; we should learn from their system and make our system even better and more efficient."

Plutarch grows impatient as he says, "That takes time. We need to address the immediate need to do something about Coin. She cannot become the President. The only way to take care of _that_ situation is to assassinate Coin."

"No!" Paylor slams her fist on the table. "We're not making that decision for the masses. Her crimes should be brought forth and she should be tried. If found guilty, she should be given appropriate punishment, but we have no right to try and punish her in this room like this."

Arguments begin and soon enough it becomes too loud to speak. My mom, Corn, Gale and I are the only ones that sit quietly through these arguments. Finally my mom stands up. Haymitch sees her and whistles to quiet the room so she can speak without having to yell.

My mom says, "My husband spent a lot of time studying the old ways of our ancestors and creating his own system of governing a nation; he and I worked together on those plans. He had also laid out plans on a smaller scale for District 12 in case a time ever came when District 12 may be on its own. He had very little time to only begin to employ some of his policies and plans for District 12 when we decided to hold our own uprising. Some of you are aware of how smoothly the uprising in District 12 went on. I believe it was due to his extensive thought and planning. His plans were not complete and they weren't perfect but they are a good start. I have the documents he created over the years. I saved these from the fires. Madge, Corn and I have studied them extensively and even added to them over the past few months." Mama hands over the thick document created by daddy and we both have tears in our eyes. I hold her hand as she sits back down.

Mayor Paylor says, "I wish Mayor Undersee was here today. He would have known how to lead us forward."

Mayor Ohare says, "He would have been the most logical choice for the next President of the nation."

Everyone takes a moment to think of my dad. I can't stop the tears from falling out of my eyes. Across the table from me, Gale gives me a sad but an encouraging smile. _We must move forward for my dad._

Plutarch says, "Mayor Undersee would not have wanted Coin to be the next President."

Finally I speak up. "No, my dad never believed Coin would make a good President. But my dad did not believe in killing either. If he was here, he wouldn't want to hear any talk of assassinating anyone – not even Coin – not even Snow."

My mom squeezes my hand and I look across the table at Gale. His eyes meet mine and there's sadness in his eyes that I cannot identify. I give him a smile and we both turn our attention back to everyone else in the room.

My dad's document is copied and all the Mayors leave to study it further. We've all decided to meet again the next day. As soon as they leave, Gale questions Haymitch, "Why isn't Katniss here at this meeting? She's alright isn't she?"

Haymitch makes eye contact with me and then Beetee for just a second and I know something bad has happened to Katniss. Haymitch speaks slowly as he says, "The bomb you heard just before you and Madge were shot, we believe also killed Katniss' sister, little Primrose."

Gale and I both say at the same time, "No!"

Gale continues, "But Prim was in District 13. How could she have died in that bomb?"

Haymitch answers, "A medics' team was dispatched from District 13 to help the wounded in the Capitol. Prim was a part of that team."

"Haymitch, she wasn't a medic; she was just fourteen years old. How could anyone send her into the field during a war?" I question_. I don't know how things work in District 13, but fourteen seems far too young to be out in a war zone._

Haymitch answers, "That's the part that doesn't make sense. I've spoken to Johanna and she didn't know about Prim. Johanna was told that Primrose Everdeen came into contact with a virus and had to be quarantined. Several people in District 13 had to be quarantined so no one thought that was unusual. But she's not in District 13 and their records indicate that Coin assigned her to the medics' team to go to the Capitol."

"But, Haymitch, that doesn't make sense. Why would Coin send her to the Capitol? She couldn't guarantee that Prim would die. No one knew that Snow would drop that bomb," I ask still confused.

Beetee speaks up, "That's just it, Madge. We're not sure that Snow dropped that bomb because we don't know how he could have. The hovercrafts were all under the rebels' control by that time. Snow hadn't been able to use any of his hovercrafts in the war at all; I'm sure you're well aware since you were here during that entire time." I nod my head.

Everyone is quiet as once again we absorb that information. _Is Beetee implying that Coin may have dropped that bomb? On her own people?_

As if she's read my mind, my mom squeezes my hand and says, "She planned to kill you and Corn so Gale, Haymitch and Plutarch wouldn't find out she got those messages from you and that she had used all three of them for her own purposes."

Gale turns to Beetee and asks, "That bomb…could it have been…?"

Beetee nods sadly before Gale can finish his question.

Gale walks around the table to me and lifts me up in his arms as he says, "Madge, you need to get rest. It's time for your physical therapy." I nod and Gale carries me back to my room.

I ask, "Gale, what was that all about?"

Gale lays me down on the bed, kisses my forehead and says, "Madge, get some rest. I have to see Katniss. I'll be back later, okay?"

Before I can ask him anything else, the doctors push him out of the way and I watch Gale leave.

A few hours later Corn visits me and I ask him about Gale. He hasn't seen him or heard from him since Gale carried me out of the conference room. "What do you suppose that was about?" I ask him.

He shrugs and says, "I don't know. You know Gale better than I do, but even I could tell something happened during that meeting."

"Gale internalizes everything; he has a tendency to close himself off from the world when something is bothering him," I say.

Memories take me back to Gale's nineteenth birthday party; he had ignored me similarly when he was bothered by the cost of the decorations for his party. I argue with myself – _we've come a long way since then._

Much later in the day, my mom visits me. I still haven't seen Gale since he left the conference room. I have no idea where he went.

"Have you seen or heard from Gale," I ask my mom as she walks in.

She shakes her head and smiles at me – it's one of her fake smiles; I recognize it right away. I know my mom is hiding something from me. "Does it have to do with Gale?" I ask my mom.

"Does what have to do with Gale?" she asks pretending to not understand me.

I look away and say, "Whatever it is that you're hiding from me."

My mom walks to the other side of the bed and says, "I'm not hiding anything from you, Madge. I haven't seen or heard from Gale since he left the conference room. I've just been talking to Haymitch."

"What did Haymitch want to talk to you about?" I ask.

"His time in District 13," she replies smoothly.

"And…?" I question.

"AND that's it," she says frustrated. "You need to rest, Madge. It's been a long day. You promised to take proper care of yourself. For once I can take care of you and you need to let me. I'm your mother; I know what's best for you."

I can't move too much because of my shoulder, but I turn my head away from her once again and whisper, "Daddy always told me everything."

"Madge, honey, don't say that. I've always told you everything too. I'm not hiding anything from you. Haymitch just reminded me what your dad always used to say. Remember he always said that war broke people?"

"What does that have to do with Gale?" I ask. _Gale's not broken._

"Haymitch didn't know what was bothering Gale either. But keep in mind that you and Gale have been apart for several months. He's been fighting a physical war whereas you've been fighting a strategic war. Your role in the war has been very different from his role in the war. Gale has seen things you can't even imagine. Give him some space. He's proven his love and devotion to you in the last few weeks. Let him come to you. That's what Haymitch and I were talking about," she finishes.

I close my eyes and let the tears fall out. After I found Gale, he spent a few days in District 2 making sure I would be safe from Coin's assassins. Since then, he's spent every minute of the day and night with me. He's held my hand and kissed me throughout the day and he's held me the entire night safely and warmly in the comfort of his arms. He's not supposed to turn away from me now…he's not supposed to need space from me.

My mom wipes my tears and eventually calls in a nurse to give me something to help me sleep – pills I haven't needed until tonight because I had Gale to help me relax and recover. When I wake up in the morning I know Gale's been here because I can still smell him. A nurse comes in and I ask, "Was Gale here?"

She smiles and says, "Yes, he was here all night just like the other nights. It was so romantic – he held your hand and watched you sleep all night. He just left a little while ago."

_Watched me sleep all night?_ Now I know something is weighing heavily on Gale's mind. Gale's been falling asleep in bed with me; he doesn't stay up and watch me sleep. _I need to find out what's going through his head._

* * *

**A/N: I was planning on having one more political chapter - just to basically show how Paylor becomes the President...what do you guys think about that - do it as another whole political chapter or stick to the romance and breeze through the politics? Let me know...I'm open and I can go either way. **


	51. Symbol of Hope

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and comments. Below is a chapter with a lot of romance and a little bit of politics.**

**Thanks, RoryFaller, for your continued support and beta on this chapter.**

* * *

**Gale**

"Gale, look at this parachute; I found one in the rubble," Beetee says handing me the distorted and burnt silver object.

I take it from his hand and recognize the glass gas discharge tube I created immediately. I pull it out of the parachute and say, "So, Coin did it and she used our weapons?"

Beetee replies, "Yes and no. She used the design of the parachutes we created, but she didn't use anything else. She used the parachute and gas discharge tube only. She filled the tube with morphling to confuse everyone before she dropped bombs on unsuspecting people. Coin wanted to make sure that everyone in the Capitol saw this as an act of self-preservation by Snow. She wanted to turn his loyal supporters against him by killing their children."

"It's a relief to know that's all she got her hands on. I was afraid she used the other – more lethal designs and weapons we created. We designed these parachutes and this discharge tube for halofexital. It was supposed to quickly knock-out the enemy – not kill innocent people. We designed this so we facilitated it," I say angrily, feeling more guilty than angry.

Beetee stands up to his full height and I've never seen so much anger on his face. I know he is a Victor but he fought in his original games decades ago; I've only seen the gentle side of him in District 13. Angrily, Beetee says, "Now you listen to me, Gale. I've been trained from an early age to design things. **I am an Inventor**. I design things and people use them for different purposes all the time. Hundreds of years ago, a man named Orville Wright designed aeroplanes. We don't have any aeroplanes now; our hovercrafts are derived from that early technology. He designed those aeroplanes to end a brutal war at the time; he thought they would be the vehicle to end war and bring world peace. But, do you know what leaders of the country used that invention to do - they destroyed entire cities, killing hundreds of thousands of people. Those leaders figured out that through the planes they could drop the bombs from the sky and cause bigger impacts. Do you think Orville Wright designed the aeroplanes to kill innocent people?"

I shake my head and Beetee continues, "Do you think he should be punished for developing that technology?"

"No, but technology in the wrong hands is a dangerous weapon. He never designed that as a weapon, but it sounds like it may have become the deadliest weapon in that war," I say flabbergasted. I don't know much about America's history, but I have no reason to doubt that Beetee knows it. _Have people always manipulated science for their wrong purposes?_

Beetee nods and says, "You and I invented something to quickly put an end to the war. These parachutes were supposed to put our enemy to sleep so we could arrest them. They weren't designed to confuse people so they could be bombed. Coin came up with that use for these parachutes; she used them in the wrong way; she used this design to kill even though we had designed it for exactly the opposite purpose."

"But all those innocent people died and I can't help but feel responsible. We worked on weapons of mass destruction. We didn't use them, but you and I were wrong to design those. Can you imagine what could have happened if those designs fell into the wrong hands?"

"Our world has had nuclear warfare for as long as I can remember. You and I are not the first to develop weapons of mass destruction," Beetee says defeated.

"That doesn't make it right," I say.

"No, it doesn't. We've done what we've done. Now, we have to ensure they don't fall into the wrong hands," Beetee replies back.

He seems to have resigned himself to thinking that he didn't design it for the purpose it was used. He's found his peace in moving forward in keeping such designs and weapons out of the wrong hands. I can't resign myself to that same peace.

Katniss volunteered for the games to protect Prim, I didn't volunteer with her so I could take care of Prim. Prim was no different to me than Posy; I loved her and now she's dead because of me.

I walk back into Madge's room to find her talking to a nurse. I smile seeing her awake; the doctors had told me they weren't sure when she would wake up. Madge looks up at me and gives me a careful smile. I wait patiently for the nurse to finish taking Madge's vitals. Dr. Kelly was right, Madge is young and she has the willpower to recover. She's recovered twice as fast as the doctors had initially predicted. But then again nothing about Madge surprises me.

I climb in bed with Madge as soon as the nurse leaves. I kiss her forehead and say, "Good morning, beautiful. How do you feel?"

Madge laces her fingers through mine and says, "I'm fine, how are you? The nurse said you didn't sleep all night."

I laugh and say, "I didn't realize the nurses were keeping such close tabs on me; I guess I'm going to have to watch what I do to you."

Madge smiles. "I'm sorry, Madge, that I left you for such a long time yesterday. I don't ever want you to doubt that you're my priority. I just had to see Katniss for myself and it took more time than I thought. By the time I got back here, the nurses told me you were in a lot of pain and they had to give you painkillers and sleeping pills to help you sleep. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you were in pain. I couldn't sleep until I knew you were alright."

Madge rests her head on my shoulder and says, "Is that why you sat up all night watching me sleep?" Before I can answer, Madge pulls me closer by my shirt. She catches me off guard and I almost lose my balance. I catch myself at the last minute and brace my hands on either side of her – on the bed – and lean forward to kiss her. Madge releases my shirt and her right hand moves up to grab the collar of my shirt as she pulls me even closer. I deepen the kiss as she parts her lips for me; the moan that stems from the back of Madge's throat is almost my undoing. It's not easy, but I pull back and open my eyes to my favorite site of Madge – eyes full of passion and need for me and red, swollen lips from my kiss. If I'd been able to pick up my hands then my fingers would've raked through her hair too. Madge leans forward again and I quickly peck her on the lips as I sit back – creating some distance between us.

Madge pouts adorably and I lean forward to kiss her lips and trail kisses all the way to her ear as I softly whisper, "Have patience, my princess. We've got the rest of our life ahead of us." As I lean back, I see Madge pout again. I laugh and run my thumb over her swollen lips as I say, "And you're probably going to want full use of the left side of your body back for what I have planned for you."

This time Madge completely surprises me as she starts crying. Flabbergasted, I ask, "Madge, did I hurt you? Do you want me to get the doctor?"

I'm half-way off the bed when she grabs my hand and says weepily, "Gale, you didn't hurt me. I just…I – I really missed you."

I move closer to Madge and hug her as carefully as I can; she's better but I'm still afraid of hurting her. Madge sobs into my chest. I tighten my hold on her and say, "Madge, you cannot imagine how much I missed you…how broken and empty I felt without you. We're together now and nothing is going to separate us anymore. You are mine." I kiss her forehead, her cheeks and then her lips. The sight of Madge in tears is something I never want to see again.

"Gale, what if I never get full feeling back in the left side of my body? I may never walk again or be able to hug you with both my arms."

I put my finger under her chin and lift it up so her sad blue eyes can meet my hopeful gray ones as I say, "Listen to me, Madge, you've come a long way in your recovery. You're doing better than even the doctors imagined. You're going to get back to normal again. And if you don't, I'll always love you just the way you are. If you can't walk, I'll have an excuse to carry you around everywhere. I love you, Madge, and you're mine. If you think my feelings are going to change for you based on your recovery, I'll prove it to you right now that they won't. We can have a toasting and get married right now."

Her blue eyes get a little shine back to them as she looks up at me longingly and in this moment I can't imagine anything other than marrying her right now. Madge smiles and says, "No, not right now. I want the war to be over, I want your family here, all our friends here and I want to walk on my own and put both my arms around you when you kiss me for the first time as Mrs. Gale Hawthorne."

"Mmmm…I like the sound of that," I say bending my head down to kiss her. "We'll wait if that's what you want. But then you have to promise me to just concentrate on taking care of yourself and let me worry about everything else."

Madge moves away from my embrace a little; she gets that mischievous look in her eyes that I love so much as she asks, "If you're appointing yourself as the head of my household, I think you may have some competition from Haymitch and Corn. They think I'm their responsibility."

I blink for a second as my mind is transported back to the town square in District 12 when Madge had introduced me similarly to the reporters from the Capitol. Madge waits patiently for my response. I take a little pillow and lightly throw it at her as I say, "You're MY responsibility – no one else's."

"Hmph…taking advantage of me when I can't properly fight back?" Madge raises her eyebrow at me playfully, goading me.

"What's the matter, princess; you didn't learn to fight one-handed? And here I thought you were highly trained to fight in any situation."

Madge picks up a pillow with determination in her eyes, but before she has a chance to do anything, I pin her back down to the bed as I capture her lips. I let my hand trace the arch of her back to the curve of her hips; Madge laughs and squeals as she squirms beneath me – two sounds I heartily approve of.

Someone clears their throat and I get up – off Madge – immediately. Madge's cheeks have a gorgeous blush on them. I turn to see Dr. Kelly behind me. I smile apologetically, but laugh at the same time. It's surreal to think that after everything we've been through in this war, here I am feeling like a teenager getting caught making out with my girlfriend. "Sorry about that. I was just trying to…,"

Dr. Kelly puts her hand up to stop me and says, "Don't apologize. It's heartwarming to see your love blossom after the horrors we've all seen in the war. AND it's nice to finally hear Madge laugh."

Beetee walks in as Dr. Kelly examines Madge. He says, "Johanna wanted to talk to you but the phone lines are still being monitored so she couldn't say anything. But whatever it was, it was important enough that she wants you to go to District 13."

"What? What could be so important?" I ask trying to rack my brain, but I trust Johanna and if she says it is important then I know it must be important.

"Gale, you're not leaving are you?" Madge asks panicked.

I take her hand and say, "You know Johanna well enough to know that it must be important if she wants me to go all the way to District 13. BUT, Madge, I meant it when I said that you are my priority. I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to."

Madge tugs on my hand to pull me closer and I sit beside her, on the edge of the bed. Fear is evident in her eyes and I brush some of her hair out of her face and place a kiss on her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise I'll stay here…close to you."

As Madge goes to her session of physical therapy, I run into Dr. Arthur Aurelius. "Dr. Arthur, would it be alright if I asked you a question about Madge?" He nods so I continue, "Have I done something wrong with Madge? She seems to be reluctant to…,"

He finishes for me, "…to let you go anywhere?" I nod so he continues, "Normally I would not discuss a patient's history with another, but Audra told me I could share with you. Madge is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder right now. She's afraid of losing you."

He takes a deep breath and says, "Gale, you and Madge have spent so much energy and so much of your time on the rebellion and the war that you've both forgotten that you are just teenagers. This would be hard on anyone to handle, remember you are both still very young. She's scared. From everything she told me, ever since the two of you got separated from each other in District 12, you've had a lot of close calls. She told me that you almost made it to her house just before Corn took her out the back door; she sent messages to District 13 that didn't make it to you, the two of you barely missed each other when you rescued Peeta, Johanna and Annie and then again when she and Corn rescued Finnick. When you finally met, both of you were shot and then you left for District 2 shortly after that. That's a lot for anyone to go through in a period of only six months. Can you blame her for being scared to let you out of her sight?"

I shake my head. "I should have never left her to go to District 2," I say angry with myself for making things worse for Madge.

"Gale, you can't second guess yourself. I'd say you did the right thing by going and making her safe; would she have been just as safe had you not gone? Maybe or maybe not. You did what you thought was best. You going to District 2 is a small part of what she feels right now. She's also worried about you. She told me yesterday there's a sadness in your eyes…she's worried that the war broke you. Audra is also concerned about you."

"I'm just worried about Madge right now. I haven't even had a chance to process everything that happened…everything that I had to do and see. I wasn't trained to be a soldier my whole life."

"I know and I understand that right now you're just concerned about Madge. If you would like to talk more about your time as a soldier or anything else, my door is always open for you."

"Thank you, I will," I reply earnestly. _Thank goodness Madge's mom befriended both Dr. Kelly and Arthur Aurelius; they've been a great help during this time of confusion in the Capitol._

I turn around to leave when he calls out, "Oh and, Gale, if you don't want to talk to me, you may want to try talking to Madge. She's scared and she needs you, but she's not fragile; she can handle whatever's on your mind."

"I've wanted to tell her things, but I wasn't sure. A long time ago, Madge and I promised to always talk through things and not keep anything from each other. But I've been afraid to add to her worries."

"Gale, you and Madge have a very close, loving relationship. Even months of separation in a war haven't changed that for either of you. If anything, your love for each other seems to be even stronger. Don't let the war change you; talk to her. Saying it out loud will help you and it will give her something other than herself to focus her attention on. You both seem to draw strength from each other."

I smile and say, "I've always considered Madge my greatest strength."

I've never seen him laugh before, but he laughs now and says, "Kelly and I were talking about both of you last night. I know you've had hard lives in the District, but our lives haven't been easy either."

"I'm sorry about your daughter," I say.

He nods and says, "I will never get over her death." Then he smiles sadly and says, "As doctors we had to do a lot of unethical things in the Capitol, but seeing you and Madge together makes it all worth it in the end. If we can give our kids a future full of love and choices then it was worth it. Your love for each other symbolizes hope." He pats my cheek fatherly and leaves. Thoughts of my dad, similarly patting my cheek, bring tears to my eyes.

I carry Madge into the conference room for yet another meeting. Before coming into this meeting, everyone reviewed Mayor Undersee's documents. After some discussion, Plutarch's ideas of assassinating Coin are laid to rest. The group decides that first order of business is to try Snow for his crimes. Even Snow should not be punished without a proper trial. I watch Madge squeeze Corn's hand at the mention of Snow and give him a reassuring smile – _her loving, pure heart knows no bounds._

Mayor Paylor says, "We need to announce the elections and give the others a chance to come forth to run in the election for a chance to be the President."

Mayor Dafin says, "One of us…one of the Mayors needs to run because we don't want Coin to win just because she has experience of running a District. I'm sure she'll use that in her arguments."

Mayor Smith says, "I nominate Mayor Paylor."

Dafin glares at him and says, "I was talking about myself. District 2 was a lot closer to the Capitol. I have better experience than any of you in the room. In fact Ohare also has good experience. So if you're interested, Ohare, then I would like you to be my running mate."

"No, it should be Paylor. She understands how to lead and she fought alongside her people during the war. She has the most field experience and that will be necessary in shaping our country," Mayor Sky declares.

Haymitch says, "How about you, Audra? You helped write a lot of these documents. You understand what it takes to lead and plan. Do you have any interest in running?" For the first time I give thought to the opportunities available to all of us – _even my mom and especially my siblings_. Rory and Vick will never have to go down into the mines; Posy won't have to anxiously wait for her husband to come back from the mines. I smile thinking this was what we wanted to accomplish – a bright future full of opportunities and choices for all.

Mrs. Undersee shakes her head and says, "No. I'm just getting my health back. I don't want to risk taking on too much. Madge is my priority right now." She squeezes Madge's hand.

Madge speaks up, "I nominate Mayor Paylor."

Paylor looks at Mrs. Undersee and says, "I wish Mayor Undersee was here; I don't think there's a doubt in anyone's mind that he would be everyone's choice. I will run; will you run with me, Mrs. Undersee, as my running mate?"

Madge's mom smiles and says, "Thank you. I don't think it's a good time for me to take on that kind of responsibility right now. Madge and I haven't even had a chance to properly mourn her father or everything that happened in District 12 to its residents. I wholeheartedly support you. I think Mayor Mally would make a great running mate for you. I nominate him as your Vice-President."

Dafin speaks up angrily, "We can't have two Mayors from the outlying Districts." More arguments ensue around the table.

After a lot of yelling and planning, it is decided that Paylor/Ohare and Dafin/Mally will run as two separate teams against Coin and her partner. Since Mrs. Undersee, Corn and Madge still can't leave the underground bunker the rest of us will meet with Coin to discuss the elections and Snow's trial. We are all dismissed once again.

That night, when I climb in bed with Madge, I pull her next to me as close as I can bring her. Madge rests her head on my chest and says, "Gale, you must think I'm being childish and selfish keeping you here, right?"

I lift her chin up to face me and I say, "Madge, you're not being childish or selfish. There's nowhere else I want to be other than here with you. I called Johanna earlier and told her to come here; it'll be better this way anyway. I can't tell her about you or Corn on the phone."

After a few minutes of silence, Madge asks, "Gale, are you okay? You don't talk much about your time in District 13 or your role in the war. I had to live with the fear of dying every day here, but you've seen lots of people die. I still can't get the image of Kalani out of my head, when Snow shot her. You must have seen countless deaths. My mom says that you and I fought two very different wars and that I should give you space and time. I don't want that, but if you need it then let me know. For you, I'll…"

"Madge, I don't want space and time away from you. Believe me the last six months away from you were no less than my own personal hell," I say as I bend down to kiss her. _I don't want time away from Madge – ever again._

After a few minutes of holding her close I begin, "Madge, I want to tell you everything, but promise me that anytime you want me to stop you'll tell me."

"I promise, Gale."

I settle Madge next to me again and start. Madge and I don't have any secrets; she's already told me everything about her time in the Capitol and now it's my turn – to tell her everything.

I say, "Madge, when I got back from District 12 with your ring, it finally started to sink in that you were gone for real. Until then, I wouldn't believe it. I thought that I'd know if you had died. I started seeing you everywhere. It was weird because it wasn't that my mind was conjuring up old images of you…it was different. You were there with me; we talked about things that were happening in District 13. For instance, Posy had a really hard time without you. She refused to believe you weren't coming back. She screamed for you every night and every night I would tell myself that I will comfort her the next night. I couldn't face comforting her over you when I needed that same comfort myself. YOU were the one to finally make me go to Posy and comfort her."

"I missed Posy too. I can't wait to see her and everyone else. When can we see them?" Madge asks. I wipe the tears that have escaped her eyes.

"Hopefully soon. It's not safe right now…not safe for you or for them to know anything. I spoke to Ma, Rory, Vick and Posy and assured them I'm fine and will see them soon. I told them I am happy the war is over. I think Ma could tell that I was happy about more than just the war."

Madge sits up a little and says, "I'm sorry you didn't know I was alive and you had to go through that and Posy too. I can't even imagine how you made that drive back to District 13 alone."

"I wasn't alone; I had you. It felt so real that I'm still not sometimes sure whether it was just my imagination. I used a motorbike to travel; I drove and you sat behind me – well the imaginary you sat behind me – you wrapped your arms and legs around me and rested your cheek on my back. I don't know if I would've made it back without you."

Madge hugs me and starts crying as she says, "Gale, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I shouldn't have let go your hand in District 12."

I laugh a little and say, "Madge, now you're apologizing for fate and other people? You were gone, but – in a way – you were still with me. I knew that I'd never stop loving you. I was mad at Snow and at the world for taking you away from me. I wanted revenge and Coin saw the determination of revenge inside me. That's why she hid your messages from me. I basically handed myself over on a silver platter to her. I told her I love you and I would avenge you. I was in the room with her when she received your first message. I saw her rip it up in front of my own eyes. She approved advanced training for me that day. Haymitch helped in his own way. Even Ma and the kids had a family meeting with me where they basically told me that I needed to come to terms with your death. I still remember what Ma said that day to me…_You're not the only one in this family that loved Madge_. I promised myself to avenge you…avenge us. I got caught up in that drive of revenge. Madge, I also started working with Beetee and together we designed weapons of mass destruction."

Madge sits up a little and whispers, "Gale?"

I search her eyes for hatred…for disgust, but Madge only has love and compassion for me. _Love and compassion that I don't deserve_. I give Madge a few moments to process what I've told her, but her expression stays only concerned for me. So I finally begin explaining again, "We didn't use those weapons, but I designed them. If used, they could potentially wipe out all humankind. I was so filled with hatred and anger that I didn't care. As long as I got my revenge, I didn't care what happened to anyone else."

Madge hugs me with her right arm and says, "Gale, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I was the reason you designed those. I'm sorry you were ever put into a situation like that."

I take her face in my hands and say, "Madge, don't you dare blame yourself. It was my fault; I was wrong to design them. I have to make sure they get destroyed and no one else uses them. As time went on and I trained, I began to lose myself. I had a fight with the imaginary you and I tried to send the imaginary you away in fear of going crazy. You pointed out to me that Coin was manipulating me and I still let her. I lied for her – something I know is wrong – something I've always known is wrong. I became something I detested; I became a liar."

Madge covers my mouth with her hand and says, "Gale, you're not a liar. You are real; those were extreme circumstances and you just got caught up in them. It could've…would've happened to anyone. You can't blame yourself."

I kiss Madge and ask, "Do you want me to stop?"

She shakes her head so I continue, "Yesterday, in the conference room, you remember I asked Beetee about that bomb we heard before you got shot?"

Madge nods so I continue, "While designing the weapons, Beetee and I had an idea – what if we could put the peacekeepers to sleep and arrest them all? Similar to what we did in District 12 when we got them all drunk. If we did that, it could end the war peacefully and quickly. The scientists in District 13 had designed a sleep agent called halofexital. We used it on the peacekeepers when we rescued Johanna, Peeta and Annie from the Capitol. Beetee came up with the idea of releasing parachutes from a hovercraft filled with the gas. His thought process was that, in the games, those parachutes meant a gift and the tributes were relieved to receive those. So if we dropped those, the peacekeepers would most likely grab them. Next, we needed to figure out a design to dissipate the gas quickly into the surroundings so it would knock out the most number of people. So I designed a glass tube that would do exactly that."

Madge sits up and says, "So Coin used your design - meant to save lives and end war quickly and peacefully - to kill innocent people?"

I nod and Madge continues, "That's what is bothering you? You're blaming yourself for _that?"_

"Madge, how can I not? Something I designed killed innocent people…it killed Prim."

Madge says, "Gale, that is ridiculous. Be bothered that innocent people and someone you loved were killed. Be angry about that. You can't blame yourself. You didn't design those parachutes and tubes for that purpose. Coin is wrong and she is sick! You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did, Madge. You're forgetting I still designed those other weapons."

"But you didn't use them, Gale. You took proper precautions to make sure they didn't fall in the wrong hands."

"Madge, I let anger and hatred rule my thoughts."

Madge's eyes soften immediately and she moves closer to me. Madge puts her hand on my cheek and says, "Gale, you can't judge yourself. You were assigned to create such weapons by others – others who had a much better understanding of what they were asking you to do."

"Madge, I'm not a child; I should've never agreed to work on something like that."

Madge puts up her hand and says, "No, you're not. But you can't go back and change what you did. You have to find the strength to move forward to…to fix it. You can destroy those designs. You can help build a government that won't allow for the creation of such weapons. You can do so much to make our world a better place."

I can't help, but cry. I reach forward to rest my forehead on Madge's and say, "I want to do all that…I want to fix what I've done wrong. I want to move forward for you…for everything we've dreamt for us. I can't do it without you, though."

Madge kisses me as she wipes my tears; I wipe her tears. Madge says, "Gale, I'll always be with you. I love you."

I kiss Madge and continue, "When Haymitch mentioned the bomb and from the faint whispers I'd heard in District 2 I thought it may have been one of my bombs. I was more scared at that moment than I'd ever been. Coin had deployed a powerful bomb to make sure all the parachutes were destroyed too. But Beetee found one. It seems that Coin filled the tubes with morphling and placed it in the parachutes. The children caught the parachutes immediately and the morphling dissipated quickly into the air. It confused everyone and then the bombs were dropped on the unsuspecting masses. Everyone believed Snow did that, even his supporters turned on him and the Capitol fell. Coin sent Prim to the Capitol with the medics' team and she died in that bomb. Coin probably wanted to use Prim's death to manipulate Katniss similar to the way she used yours to manipulate me."

Madge is quiet after that and she has the look of being in deep thought on her face. I give her the time she needs to process everything I told her. _Coin may have done something supremely unethical in dropping the bombs the way she did, it was my design that helped her achieve it._ I patiently wait for Madge to work through it all in her head.

Madge looks up at me as she reaches out to touch my face with her right hand. I cover her small pale hand with my hand and hold it to my face. I close my eyes enjoying the touch of Madge's warm, soft hand. "Gale, Coin did that. It was her. You didn't help. You have nothing to do with what happened."

"Yes I do, Madge. She accomplished her goal with MY design of the parachutes."

"If she hadn't used that, she would've found another way to do it. She wanted the war to end; she wanted to turn the Capitol residents against Snow. She used CHILDREN to do it! You can't blame yourself."

Madge moves closer and I hug her tight. _I need her. _Madge still looks at me with love like she always has. I can't stop the tears from falling out of my eyes. I need to cry and repent everything I've done. Madge rests her forehead on my forehead and says, "You and I – we are going to be fine. We'll get through this together. You, Gale Hawthorne, are a wonderful person. You are the most loving, caring, smartest person I know…you have the most beautiful and pure heart."

Madge and I both cry together and hold each other; I just need to be close to her. I hug Madge tightly and tell her about the haunting dreams I have of seeing dead bodies of soldiers I knew and trained with. I admit to her that sleeping next to her keeps the nightmares at bay. She promises me we'll always be together. Eventually we both fall asleep.

I startle awake from a ringing sound. I'm still not used to the portable phones. Everyone in the Capitol had them; we had never even heard of these in the districts. Even Madge's dad didn't have one. Now Plutarch insists I carry one so he can reach me.

I answer it groggily, expecting Plutarch. "Hello?"

"Gale?" a female voice greets me.

I sit up immediately. "Yes," I answer fully awake and on alert, hoping it's not Coin. I don't even want to talk to Coin when I'm near Madge.

"Hi, it's Johanna. Annie and I are on the hovercraft for the Capitol."

"When will you be here?"

"The three of us should be at the hovercraft port in a couple of hours. Will you pick us up?"

"Three?" I question to make sure I heard correctly.

"Yes, pick us up, okay?"

"Okay," I say and hang up.

I look down to see that Madge has also woken up. "Who was that?" she asks.

"Johanna. She said that she and Annie are on their way here. She wants me to meet all three of them at the hovercraft port."

Madge smiles and says, "Finally, Johanna and Annie will come to know that Corn and Finnick are still alive. Dr. Kelly said that Finnick is finally making progress. I have no doubts that Annie's presence will help him tremendously. I can't wait to tell Corn that Johanna will be here in just a couple of hours. Promise me you won't tell them anything until you bring them back here. I want to see their reactions too."

"I promise," I assure Madge. _I'm just happy to see her happy._

"Wait, did she say three?" Madge questions.

I nod to confirm. "Who's the third?" Madge asks curiously.

* * *

**A/N:** You'd be surprised how many ways I wrote this chapter. No matter what I wrote - it just didn't make sense. For instance, earlier in my story I breezed through Gale and Katniss' time in District 2 with the Nut. I couldn't write it as it was in Mockingjay at that time and thought I'll address it later. Now, I was going to have Gale tell Madge everything and even now I couldn't do it. In my story, as Gale started to tell Madge about it - I realized that there is no way he would've done something like suggest killing the innocent workers inside the mountain. His dad - an innocent miner - died in an explosion underground - Seriously, can you imagine Gale doing that to others? I don't think he could. So I'm not acknowledging it. In my mind (and in this story) that's not what happened. They used whatever strategies they could to overtake the Nut. And as you've read above, I have a different take on the parachute bombs that killed the children in the Capitol. I also don't think that Gale could've created a bomb/snare that would kill innocent people as suggested in the book. All his life, all he's done is take care of people. Even in District 8, he was worried about the sick assembled in one place because they were an easy target - he wouldn't do that to others. So this chapter is my take on what he designed and why he feels responsible for what happened at the end of the war.

AU or canon...you might ask? I don't know - I can make an argument either way right now. So take your pick - AU if that's how you see it or canon because they're just not addressing everything right now.

**Any guesses on what exactly Johanna needs to tell Gale that's so important that since he couldn't go to District 13, she's coming to the Capitol? Who do you think is the THIRD person coming with Jo and Annie?**

**Ready for Fannie and Cohanna (yes, I've given them a couple name too) reunions next?**


	52. The Magic of Love

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry about the long delay, it's a busy time of the year; I have no other excuses. Thank you for sticking with me. Thank you, all, for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you, RoryFaller, for the beta, your support, and your awesome ideas.**

* * *

**Madge**

I watch Corn pace as the lines of worry etch deeper into his forehead and his hands clench automatically every few seconds. "You don't have to look so smug," he stops pacing for a moment to glare at me and then continues, "You should've seen yourself when you found Gale."

I laugh and that makes Corn even angrier and more anxious so I stop immediately. "She's going to be excited to see you; don't worry, Corn," I say.

"Madge, you know Johanna. What if she's not? I'm not sure I can handle sarcasm from her right now." He frowns deeper and resumes his pacing.

I sigh and lean back on the pillows watching Corn pace. _He's right about one thing, no one knows what to expect from Johanna._ We don't have to wait long as muffled sounds of an argument outside our door come through. It's Johanna and Gale; we can't make out what either is saying though. Corn throws an anxious glance at me once again. I shrug my shoulders and offer a small smile back.

The door opens and an extremely frustrated Gale walks in. "Apparently, Plutarch and Haymitch had already told Johanna about both of you. She wanted to ask me about both of you as soon as she saw me and I stopped her. I don't know who she brought with her and now she refuses to tell me anything."

Gale takes a deep breath and turns to Corn; Gale raises his eyebrow at Corn as he asks, "You sure you want to marry her? She's something else."

I laugh and Corn glares at both of us as he says, "You haven't always been easy either; no wonder the two of you get along so well. So you have no idea who she brought with her?"

Gale shakes his head as he moves closer to me. He kisses my forehead and says, "It's a small, short girl with big brown hair and lots of make-up. Let me bring in Johanna and Annie. I didn't tell Annie anything about Finnick. She's pregnant and we don't want to shock her; maybe Johanna would be the best person to tell her. Are you ready?"

Corn and I both nod; I reach for Corn's hand because he looks nervous and I squeeze it to give him my support.

Gale walks in with just Johanna. Tears spring to her eyes right away as they move from my form on the bed onto Corn where they remain. Johanna's shaved head and bruised body bring tears to both mine and Corn's eyes too. Corn and Johanna hold each other's gaze and suddenly I feel like an intruder in my own room. I curse not being able to move around on my own and silently beg Gale to take me out of the room. He slightly shakes his head at me; I know he won't take me out because outside the door is a girl he doesn't know and he won't risk my security and safety to the unknown.

Gale clears his throat and Johanna rips her eyes away from Corn and looks at Gale. A silent conversation passes between them as he shakes his head first and then nods it only a moment later. A smile tugs at my lips watching this display of a true friendship and understanding of each other between Johanna and Gale. _I knew Johanna and Gale would become great friends._ Johanna takes a step forward to embrace me and with her left hand she covers my right hand that still holds onto Corn. I remove my hand out of their locked ones to hug Johanna and see Corn lace his fingers with hers.

As Johanna sits back from the embrace, I get a better look at the bruises on her body. Even months after rescue, her bruises look more horrific than Peeta's did at the height of his torture. I shudder to think of the types of torture she endured. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Corn's eyes cataloging each bruise visible.

Johanna stands up to face Corn with their hands still linked together. In this intimate moment between the two lovers, I feel very much like an intruder. I look to Gale and he shakes his head again. I know he feels the same but he won't risk my life.

Corn lifts his hand to touch the bruises on Johanna's neck just as she reaches out to finger the bruises on his arm from the lizard mutt. Corn pulls her closer to kiss her and I turn my eyes away from them to let them have this moment. Gale brushes my hair aside as he smiles at me. Even after knowing he only smiles like that for me, I still get butterflies in my stomach. Watching the smile light up his face, it's hard to remember anyone else is even in the room with us.

Johanna's voice breaks me out of my trance. "Corn, if you thought I was broken before then you have no idea anymore," Johanna has pulled away from Corn's embrace. She continues, "I'm not right for you anymore."

I'm about to say something when Corn cuts her off and says, "I love you, Johanna. Broken or whole, I want to be with you just the way you are." He quickly kisses her before she has a chance to say anything.

Corn goes down on one knee and asks, "Johanna Mason, I love you because of who you are. No one can change that about you or take it away from you. I promise to love you for the rest of my life. If you're broken I promise to make you whole again because apart we will both always be broken and together we will be whole. Will you…,"

Johanna cuts him off and says, "You don't even know everything I've been through. You haven't seen the rest of my body. These bruises on my neck are nothing compared to what I have everywhere else. It's not just my body…but my mind too; even my mind's bruised. I don't know if I can ever be happy."

Corn patiently waits for her to finish. Then he says, "Johanna Mason, will you marry me? I love you for you; your bruises are not going to deter me. Please don't belittle my love for you by asking me to even consider the bruises on your body or your mind. I will make you happy; you are the only person that can make me happy. So, Johanna Mason, will you marry me?"

Gale and I watch with bated breath waiting for Johanna's answer. _Her denial will break Corn._ Johanna looks back at Gale and as he nods in approval, I squeeze his hand. Tears spring to my eyes. Johanna bends down and helps Corn back up as she kisses him and says, "Yes, I will marry you. I l-love you too."

Corn produces a simple gold band with a small brown stone on it. _This isn't the ring I wore that saved my life._

As Corn slides the ring on her finger he says, "I bought this ring for you when I first realized I had fallen in love with you. The stone in this ring is a Tiger's eye; it is very rare – just like you. The brown in this reminded me of your eyes and its qualities reminded me of you…the patience, focus, and determination you've exhibited in surviving and fighting for the rebellion…for the freedom. As the light hits the stone it changes. So can you…our love is the light. This stone helps keep the mind, body, and the soul calm."

Gale and I cheer and clap for them as Corn kisses her once again. For the first time ever, I see Johanna smile. They both wipe each other's tears and laugh together.

"I told you I was going to make her your sister one day," Corn says to me with a smile. We tell Johanna everything that has happened, starting from our rescue from District 12. Johanna agrees that Annie needs to be told carefully about Finnick especially since he's still in a coma. It would be a shame to get her hopes up if something happens to Finnick.

"I think her presence is exactly what he needs to snap out of the coma and start recovering. I think she would want to know," I argue for Annie. I've never met her, but from everything Finnick told me, I know she loves him. Finnick would want her close; her love will give her strength.

Johanna gets a gleam in her eyes and says, "Let me bring Annie and my guest in."

Gale grabs her arm and says, "Not until you tell us who she is."

Johanna shrugs his hand off and says, "Handsome, I'm not about to put Madge and Corn in danger. Believe me you'll want to meet my guest."

Johanna turns and walks out the door. Corn and I just shrug as Gale looks questioningly at us. Johanna introduces Annie to Corn and I; she had told her about both of us in District 13 already. Gale and I both eye Johanna's guest who just stares suspiciously at Corn. When her eyes flicker to mine, I feel like I should know her but I can't place her. Her eyes quickly move to Corn again.

Annie says, "I wish Finnick was here. He would've been really happy to see you alive, Madge." My eyes flicker to Johanna and I nod for her to tell Annie.

Annie sits on my bed as I hold her hand. Gale and Corn hover close to her. Johanna says, "Annie, I think you would want to know so I'm going to share something with you that I just found out too. I need you to stay strong for the baby."

Annie nods as her hands go protectively to the tiny bulge on her stomach. Johanna continues, "Corn and Madge rescued Finnick." Annie stands up excitedly, but Johanna gently pushes her back on the bed. "But, he is in a coma. He was severely injured when they brought him back here. He's doing better, but still in a coma."

Annie cries and says, "He's alive, though, and that's all that matters." She looks down to her stomach and as she rubs it she says, "Daddy's alive, little one. You're so lucky. You are going to have the world's greatest father. You'll be the most loved and spoiled child in the nation; he'll make sure of that."

I pat her arm reassuringly. A nurse takes Annie to Finnick's room; only one person at a time is allowed in there.

Johanna moves to her guest and removes her big, brown hair. When Johanna moves away from her guest, Gale and I both gasp at the blond haired, blue eyed little girl that stares back at us with tears in her eyes. She rushes to both of us and engulfs us in a hug.

"Madge, I'm so glad you're alive."

I laugh at that and say, "And I'm even happier that you're alive, Prim. But how were you still in District 13 when everyone thinks you died in the bombs here in the Capitol?" I ask flabbergasted.

Gale still looks flabbergasted; he hugs Prim closer.

"Coin called me in to tell me that she was happy with my work and asked me if I wanted to join the Medics Squad 342 that was being sent to the Capitol. I told her I needed to ask my mom and she said that she already talked to her. Coin told me that my mom was going on that squad to the Capitol as well. She led me to believe that my mom wanted me to go too, but needed Coin's permission. Which Coin would only grant after speaking to me personally. I was told to head straight to the hanger. Coin said my mom had already packed all my things and she would meet me at the hanger. I saw Rory on my way to the hanger and asked him to take care of buttercup since both mom and I would be gone. I wanted to come to the Capitol to be near Katniss."

I hug Prim closer thinking of Coin's manipulations with a child. I kiss Prim's cheek and encourage her to continue. "After I saw Rory I ran into Annie. She asked me how I had left my room since she had heard that I had been quarantined. You see, Madge, after Gale left, a flu-like fever infected several people in District 13. It was spreading so fast that everyone in contact with it had to be quarantined. Apparently Annie had been told that I was quarantined. She pulled me aside and said, 'Prim, I just saw your mom. She told me you had just been quarantined. She is really worried about you.'"

Gale interrupts and asks, "So, let me get this straight. Coin told your mom that you had been quarantined and she told you that your mom was leaving with Medics Squad 342 for the Capitol to get you to leave with them?" Prim nods and Gale's hands form fists and he looks angry. I reach out to calm him and he relaxes right away.

"Go ahead, Prim," I encourage her.

She takes a deep breath and says, "When I told Annie about my conversation with Coin, she convinced me that my mom had no plans of going to the Capitol. Annie took me to Johanna."

Johanna cuts in, "And I hid her. Coin thought Prim left with the other Medics. I would have told Mrs. Everdeen but I didn't want to endanger Prim. It wasn't exactly easy hiding Prim with how strict they are about food and clothes and everything else in District 13. I would have told her mom before she went to the Capitol had I known she was going to the Capitol. I didn't dare tell anyone on the phone."

Gale hugs Prim again and says, "You did the right thing, Johanna. I'm relieved you are alright, Prim. Now we need to find a way to tell Katniss. Her room is bugged and she is on so many drugs that I'm not sure anything would really register in her mind right now."

"Why is she drugged?" Prim asks worried.

I pull her down on my bed as I take her hand and say, "Because she loves you, sweetie. She thinks you died and she's sad."

"I have to go to Katniss right away," Prim says.

"I'm sorry, Prim, you can't. It's not safe for you to go out of this bunker, just like Madge and Corn. I promise I'll find a way to tell Katniss, but I won't let anything happen to you. Katniss left you in my care and until I can deliver you safely to a functioning Katniss, you're my responsibility."

Prim hugs Gale and says, "You've been a true older brother. You've done more for Katniss and me than even family members would have, if we had any."

I wipe the tears that fall out of my eyes at her declaration. Gale needed to hear that because it is the truth. _Maybe now he'll give himself some credit rather than just criticism._

Johanna leaves to check on Annie and when she returns she says, "Annie is fast asleep next to Finnick on his bed. The nurse told me that she sang a song to Finnick and her baby before falling asleep."

The next day Gale carries me out of my room. To my questioning look he answers, "It's a surprise; don't ruin it by asking questions."

He opens a door to another room in the bunker and says, "Surprise!"

I gasp as I see Finnick sitting up in a bed. "Finnick!" Corn and Johanna are already here as well.

Gale laughs at my enthusiasm to jump out of his arms to hug Finnick. He sets me down on the ridiculously large bed beside Finnick. Annie sits on his other side with her head on Finnick's chest and her arm around his waist.

Finnick kisses the top of Annie's head and says, "Thank you, Madge, for saving me. Did you know I'm going to be a father soon?"

I laugh and say, "Yes, I just found out last night. I'm glad you're finally awake because you gave us several scares. I knew Annie would bring you back."

Annie looks up at Finnick and smiles as he bends his head down to kiss her. "Yes, it's the power and magic of love. That's what Dr. Aurelius called it this morning. All I needed was Annie. Thank you, Madge. Once again, you've given me Annie."

We laugh, talk, and bring Finnick up to speed on everything that has happened. An older nurse, who is obviously smitten with Finnick, walks in to check his vitals. As she walks closer to the bed, Annie and I both scoot away a little from Finnick to give her space. The nurse takes out a stethoscope and places one end on Finnick's chest. Her cheeks turn a deep shade of red and Finnick winks at her; for a moment, I'm afraid she may pass out. I see Gale and Corn roll their eyes at Finnick. Annie gives Finnick a stern look and he mouths a sorry to her.

"Sorry, beautiful, my wife won't let me flirt anymore," he says to the nurse.

The nurse steps back and in her capitol accent, she says, "Honey, you are lucky to be alive. This one is special; you don't need to flirt with anyone else. I'd hold on to her tightly."

"You don't have to tell me twice, beautiful," he says to the nurse as he pulls Annie to his chest again. "I love you, mermaid." Now it's Annie's turn to blush at the use of his sweet nickname for her in front of all of us.

We know it's our cue to leave as Annie and Finnick get lost in a kiss and no amount of throat clearing brings them up for air.

Gale carries me out once again. As the door to Finnick's room closes behind us, I slowly lift my left hand and put it around his neck. Gale looks at me surprised and I shrug my shoulders as I say, "It's the power and magic of your love."

"I love you, my princess," he says.

The smile he gives me takes my breath away. My fingers, on their own accord, reach up to touch his face. Gale's slate gray eyes darken with what I've come to recognize as passion for me and he bends his head down to capture my lips. I pull myself up further by tightening my hold around his neck and get lost in the feel of his lips on mine. Gale's fingertips dig into my shoulder and wrap tighter around my knees. I smile into the kiss because I know that he wants me as much as I want him. The feeling is euphoric that even after all the months of separation, even after all the horrific things he's seen in the war…even after everything, he wants me more than anything else. Gale says we need to take it slow and grow back together, but in a moment like this I can't remember that we've ever been apart…it's like we've just picked up exactly where we left off.

Gale deepens the kiss and holds me closer to his body making me forget that we're still in the hallway outside Finnick's room. Someone clears their throat – a sound that's becoming increasingly annoying. _Gale and I seem to get caught kissing a lot._ We both look up at the same time into Haymitch's apologetic eyes and Katniss' surprised ones.

* * *

**A/N: So, had anyone guessed Prim as Johanna's guest?**

**What did you think of Corn's proposal? I know Johanna is not as brash in this chapter, but I think she is ready to heal and love...yes/no? I also changed the ring, I think Johanna deserves a ring unique to her and not worn by someone else even if it is Madge.**

**Annie and Finnick?**

**Now, on to Katniss' reaction to Madge/Gale and Prim!**


	53. Katniss' Reaction

**A/N: Thank you for R/R and keeping my inspiration going!**

**I want to apologize ahead of time because this chapter jumps around a lot - I had a lot to cover and I wanted to draw out some parts and only mention others. If I left out something you'd like to see drawn out - let me know and I'll do it. I just didn't want this to get overly long and boring for anyone.**

**Once again, thank you, RoryFaller and Schur655 for the beta and conversations that help shape this chapter.**

**I suppose it's safe to say that the rest of the story will be AU - ****_all because of Prim..:-)._**

* * *

**Gale**

As I lay Madge down on her bed, I see out of the corner of my eye that Katniss has quietly followed us in too. I kiss Madge's forehead and stand up; Madge eyes me concerned by Katniss' silence as Katniss stands by the door, curiously observing us.

"Katniss," I say to start some dialogue in the otherwise silent room.

"How long?" she asks coldly - completely ignoring any happiness she should feel at finding Madge alive.

Before Madge can answer, just as coldly, I reply, "Shouldn't you at least show some happiness or shock at finding Madge alive? She is one of your best friends, after all."

"I think I've had enough shock to last me a lifetime. I guess I can stop wondering why you haven't come by to see me the last few days."

"Katniss, let us explain…," Madge starts.

Katniss interrupts with venom in her voice, "Explain what, Madge?" She takes a step closer to Madge.

I step closer to Madge and take her hand. "Talk to me, Katniss. You're mad at me, not Madge." Madge squeezes my hand.

"How long?"

"How long, what?" I ask confused. _How long have I known Madge is alive, how long have I been in love with her, how long…_

"How long have you two been together? What I saw outside and what I see in here…," she takes a deep breath and continues as she looks me straight in the eyes, "This isn't new, is it?"

I shake my head and say, "No. I've been in love with Madge for a long time."

Her hands clench into fists and she asks again, "How long?"

"Since you went into the games…the first time," I reply. Granted this isn't how I wanted to tell Katniss – and some of her anger is justified – I won't hide or lie to her. I want her to know about me and Madge.

Before I have even a moment to process anything, Katniss catches me off-guard and punches me in the face. My nose begins to bleed immediately. Madge rushes to help me.

"Are you okay?" Madge asks me, her voice laced with love and concern.

"Madge, you're standing," I exclaim and immediately hug her.

Madge ignores my happiness or this victory for herself; she wipes the blood on my face with her sleeve and asks again, "Are you okay?"

I nod and hug her. The only thing that matters to me is that she's standing on her own and she took the two steps to get to me. I look up at Katniss as she carefully watches us and my happiness extends to Katniss too. "Katniss, you have no idea how big this is. Madge was partially paralyzed from bullet wounds. She just stood up on her own for the first time since she was shot."

Katniss glares back and says, "You've both made a fool out of me."

Madge turns in my arms and I help her back to the bed; Madge looks pale as all color drains from her face at this sudden movement. She may have her movements back, but she's still weak from not fully using her body. As I lower her on the bed, Madge says, "Katniss, we wanted to tell you, but…"

Once again, Katniss interrupts and says, "But, what? It was too much fun to watch me struggle with my feelings between Peeta and Gale?"

"Katniss, first of all, don't talk to Madge that way. Secondly, neither of us knew you were struggling with your feelings. You never talked to either of us," I say.

"Well, I was. I kept both you and Peeta at arm's length so I wouldn't hurt either of you until I sorted my feelings for both of you. And you…you went behind my back. You've made a fool out of me."

"Katniss, I can explain everything," Madge tries to reason once again with an angry Katniss.

"Madge, you were supposed to be my friend. You weren't supposed to steal Gale away from me. He was never yours to steal; you had no right." Katniss turns around to leave the room. Anger courses through my body. _How dare she talk to Madge that way? I'm not hers…I've been Madge's for years – since before I even met Katniss._

"I've been in love with Gale since I was ten years old, well before you ever met him," Madge says softly.

Katniss stops abruptly and turns around even angrier than before. "What? How could you have possibly known Gale? I introduced you to him when I brought you strawberries the first time."

"Katniss, our fathers were planning for the rebellion and their plans included both Madge and I going into the games together. But that changed when my dad died. This is a long story and if you just let us explain, you'll understand how many times Madge has saved your life."

Katniss looks to Madge and then me briefly before her eyes settle on our joined hands once again. "I don't owe Madge anything and I don't want to talk to her. I would like to speak to you alone, Gale."

"No! Whatever you have to say, say it in front of Madge," I declare.

"Gale, it's alright," Madge says and before I can protest, she presses the button, next to her bed, to summon a nurse. Corn and Johanna walk in and take in the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Katniss, what are you doing? Don't say or do anything you'll regret later. You're angry right now. Walk away; if you want, I will explain it all to you," Johanna says – her eyes dancing between Madge and Katniss. Then she turns to Madge and says, "Madge, why don't you come with us and give Katniss and Gale a moment alone?"

Madge nods; Katniss turns angrily to Johanna and asks, "You know Madge?"

"Yes, I met her before I met you or Gale; we're friends."

Corn picks up Madge from her bed and I walk closer to her as I say, "Madge, you don't have to leave. I want you to stay."

She smiles at me and says, "I know. You need to do this." I kiss her forehead and watch Corn, Johanna and Madge disappear.

"Who else knew about you two?" Katniss asks me as soon as they're out the door.

"I don't know, Katniss. I guess a lot of people knew; both our families have known from the beginning and approved. Madge and I wanted to tell you right away when you came back, but you didn't want to really talk to us about anything. I knew you were going through a lot in your head; I tried to get you to talk to me, but I didn't get anywhere with you."

Katniss sits down looking defeated and mumbles almost to herself, "I've been confused about my feelings for Peeta and you; I've kept you both at arm's length and you've been in love with Madge the whole time? And everyone knew!"

"Katniss, I'm sorry. You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you. I understand your anger and I know you feel betrayed. I felt similarly when I saw you and Peeta holding hands in the chariot, when he declared his love for you, and all the times you kissed him in the arena."

"That's not fair, Gale. All that was for the games…it was about surviving."

"Was it? Was it all just about surviving?" I ask.

"I don't know. I've been trying to ask myself that same question. Did Peeta know?"

"Yes, he and Madge are good friends. He helped her and he was there for her the night I was whipped. He only found out after I left your house and went to see Madge. He saw us ki-t-together. That was a difficult time for Madge and…,"

Katniss stands up angrily again and says, "MADGE? I-DON'T-WANT-TO-TALK-ABOUT-MADGE! She had no right – she stole you while I was…,"

My fists clench; if my mother hadn't raised me to respect girls, I may have punched Katniss. I take a deep breath to control myself. _No one speaks about Madge that way; NO ONE! _ "Katniss, you don't know the first thing about Madge or about loving someone. If you don't want to talk about Madge then I think you and I are done talking." I take another deep breath; it's all I can do to keep my anger in check.

Katniss turns around and stomps out the door without another word. I don't know how long Haymitch had been standing at the door, but he looks up at me as he says, "Katniss, wait!" Haymitch disappears behind her.

* * *

At night, with Madge in my arms, I wonder once again for the hundredth…thousandth time what would have become of me if I didn't have Madge's love, gentleness, and care in my life. I softly brush Madge's hair off her face and fall asleep happy that Madge is alive and she loves me.

I wake up with a groan, "Go away, Jo." _God it was so much nicer before she came here; now I never get enough time with Madge._

"Rise and shine, handsome and princess," Johanna demands. I almost miss the grumpy, sad Johanna.

"Johanna!" Madge exclaims startling awake, embarrassed from our tangled arms and legs. She shoots up, the top of her head hitting my chin on the way up.

Johanna laughs as Madge rubs her head and I rub my chin. _Great, now we're both up and in pain; Madge needs to rest. _"I thought I told the nurses to not come in and disturb Madge until I told them she was awake."

"Handsome, you don't really think a handful of nurses can stop me, do you?" Johanna raises her eyebrow in a challenge. Before either of us can say anything, she continues, "Hurry up and get dressed, handsome. Our little Mockingjay needs you. Snow's execution has been announced for today and Haymitch said that Katniss will shoot him because she wants to be the one to kill him."

_Don't, Katniss._ And then I remember that I'm mad at Katniss. "That's Katniss' decision. I can't do anything about it."

Madge turns to me, her hand cups my cheek as she says, "Gale, she's still your friend. Don't let her do this. She'll hate herself later for killing…even if it is Snow. You and Prim are the only two people that can stop her. Prim can't go there; you have to."

I cover her hand with mine and say, "Madge, I can forgive her anything for the sake of our friendship, but I won't let her insult you…,"

Madge quickly quiets me with a kiss. "She's hurt and jealous; she doesn't mean it." Madge practically pushes me out the door to go talk to Katniss. Corn and Finnick assure me they'll stay with Madge and Prim at all times.

I turn to Finnick and Corn as I say, "I promise to not let Annie or Johanna out of my sight until we come back here." I wink at Johanna as she glares at me. _If looks could kill._ But I get the desired affect from Madge; she giggles.

Johanna and Annie fill me in on the meeting Coin had with all the surviving Victors about the hunger games for children from the Capitol. I shake my head at Coin's games. _She's no different than Snow._

"Coin's looking for Katniss' support along with all the other Victors because she was told about the elections," Johanna explains.

_Katniss, don't let Coin use your anger like she did mine!_

Coin guides Johanna and Annie onto the balcony to watch the execution. Katniss flatly refuses to let me into her room so I stand outside her door and say, "Katniss, don't do this. You don't need to be the one to kill Snow; let them find another way to execute Snow. You'll never be happy having his blood on your hands. You can hate me, but don't let others take advantage of your anger and hatred."

I wait and there's still no answer. I let my forehead rest on her door…waiting for her to open it. Paylor finds me and guides me to the balcony to watch the execution. _Clearly she's not pleased with the way things are progressing either._

I take a seat on the balcony, next to Johanna. She squeezes my hand in support and understanding. Katniss comes out into the main square, dressed in the Mockingjay suit. _I can't watch; I can't watch Katniss kill someone, even if it is Snow._ I lower my head and only lift it as I hear a scream next to me; I watch Coin's limp body fall off the balcony.

_Katniss shot Coin?_ Everything happens very quickly after that. Katniss is escorted away by soldiers as she screams my name. Snow's laughter rings out louder than Katniss' screams; he chokes on the blood dripping out of his mouth and dies coughing. Chaos ensues immediately.

* * *

Johanna, Annie and I finally make it back to the underground bunker where Corn, Finnick, Madge and Prim have been hiding. Finnick and Corn immediately rush to Annie and Johanna as I make my way over to Madge, sitting next to a sleeping Prim.

Madge puts her finger on her lips and softly says, "Prim just fell asleep; she was quite distraught after first hearing that Katniss was here yesterday and then about Katniss killing Coin. Dr. Aurelius came back a couple of hours ago and told us everything that happened. How are you?"

I hug Madge and say, "She wouldn't talk to me; Katniss didn't even open her door to let me in. And then she shot Coin. This is exactly what everyone has been trying to avoid…people taking decisions into their own hands."

I carry Madge away from Prim; she wants to stand on her own so I set her down. I continue, "I don't know what will happen to Katniss. Everything is a mess. Katniss stormed out of here without ever learning that Prim is alive; she shot and killed Coin. Snow died. The rebels had initially taken over without ensuing chaos and now the entire nation is chaotic. The elections are going to be held tomorrow. Word had already spread through all the Districts about them."

"What will happen to Katniss?" Madge asks concerned.

"I don't know. She killed Coin, who was the acting President of the nation. A political assassination, regardless of the leader, is a serious crime. Madge, you were present in the meeting where Coin was discussed. We all voted to not make the decision on our own. One person, or a small group, cannot decide what is wrong or right. It has to be the people's choice. Katniss obviously tried and convicted Coin all on her own – that isn't right. Isn't this, exactly, what we're trying to avoid so we don't have another Snow ruling Panem?"

"Gale, we have to help her. She's our friend. You let Coin use your anger and pain. Katniss is hurt and angry too," Madge pleads on Katniss' behalf.

Madge and her kind, giving heart never cease to amaze me. I raise my hand to her cheek and say, "Madge, how many times will you save Katniss only to have her misunderstand your intentions?"

Madge holds my hand to her face and shrugs her shoulders as she says, "As many times as it takes and as long as you're with me." Madge takes a deep breath and continues, "I have you…your love and support. That's more than what Katniss has; she's all alone. Maybe she's right and I had no right on you…I stole you…,"

A tear escapes Madge's right eye and I stop her with a kiss as I wipe that tear away. The seed of doubt and guilt in Madge's eyes is heartbreaking. It makes me angry at Katniss, but I need to make sure Madge understands her guilt and doubt are unwarranted.

"Madge, no one can steal one from another; love doesn't work that way. You didn't choose to fall in love with me and I didn't choose to fall in love with you. But if I had any choice in the matter, I would always only choose you. It'll always be only you…for me."

Madge's eyes meet mine and there's a shine to them that I haven't seen in a long time. I bend my head to capture her lips. Though Madge and I have shared several kisses since we've re-united, this is the first kiss full of passion without fear, love without restraint, and hope without distress. This kiss is like the kisses we shared in District 12.

I move my mouth from hers to kiss her cheeks and work my way down to her neck. My hunter ears pick up the sounds of footsteps that I know can only belong to Haymitch; without looking up, I say, "If you clear your throat, I promise, I will punch you."_ Why can't everyone just leave us alone?_

Haymitch guides us back into the room with Finnick, Corn, Annie and Johanna; Prim is asleep on Madge's bed. He says, "I talked to Katniss and told her about Prim. She wouldn't see me before the execution either, but she knows now. She fainted from the shock and Dr. Aurelius is with her now." Haymitch takes a deep breath and continues, "All the living Mayors want to make an example of Katniss. They want to punish her harshly to send a message to everyone that no one person – no matter how important – will make all the decisions. They want to run the nation as a democracy and what Katniss did, goes against every principle of democracy."

Haymitch and Plutarch advise Prim, Corn, Finnick and Madge to stay in hiding until after the elections. There's a lot of chaos and confusion right now and I don't want to risk any of their safety to chance.

* * *

At the end of the Election Day, former Mayor of District 8, Paylor, and former Mayor of District 4, Ohare, are declared President and Vice-President of the New Panem.

It's going to take me some time to actually believe that Madge is now safe. Hesitantly, I call ma; I want her to come here…I want everyone to come here and see Madge. They need to see her and she needs to see them. District 13 was Coin's home; I don't know how things are there and who is in-charge. I want my family out of there especially since I can't be there to protect them. I convince Madge that we can't tell them about her because it may not be safe for them. I'll arrange to have them brought to the Capitol as soon as possible.

Madge is still weak, but she's getting more and more movements and strength back. She still needs to be carried and I'm happily willing to carry her everywhere. _To think, this is how it all began for us…me carrying her around!_

Madge, her mom, Corn, Finnick and Prim leave the underground bunker for the first time. As soon as we step out, Madge takes a deep breath and says, "Air of freedom!" I kiss her in full agreement. Johanna and Corn take Prim to see Katniss since she's under house arrest in Snow's mansion.

Paylor appoints Plutarch Heavensbee as Secretary of Communications and he wants to publically air Katniss' trial; Haymitch thinks that will be a good way to garner support for Katniss.

Everyone gathers in Snow's conference room to discuss the logistics of Katniss' trial. It is decided that Paylor, as the President, will sit as the judge for the trial, Ohare asks to be the prosecuting attorney, and Corn volunteers to defend Katniss; he studied law in a University in the Capitol. Madge offers to help him. Paylor and Ohare have a lot of work ahead of them in appointing judges, committee members, leaders, setting the law, etc.

Paylor asks Madge's mom to consider going back to District 12 as the new Mayor. Madge encourages her mom, but Mrs. Undersee is not sure she's emotionally ready to face the memories of her husband's death and their life together. She doesn't want to make any decisions without knowing what Madge will do.

It's dizzying to think of the multitude of opportunities and choices available to all of us. I grew up dreading working in the mines…knowing that would be my only option. Now, I can do whatever I want. Paylor has already approached me about a position in her new military. I haven't given my answer to her either; it's something that Madge and I will decide together along with my family and her mom.

I'm hesitant to let Madge out of my sight, still fearful of her safety, but she leaves with Finnick and Annie to visit Peeta. Mrs. Undersee and I go visit a distraught yet happy Mrs. Everdeen. She's distraught over Katniss and happy to learn that Prim is alive. Mrs. Everdeen lays blame at everyone's feet for what has become of Katniss – herself included.

I realize that Madge is right; I owe it to my friendship to help Katniss…that I'm partially responsible for everything that happened to her. I should've never kept any secrets from Katniss no matter who thought it was the right thing to do. There was a time she was my best friend and I sacrificed that friendship. After loving Madge, I know I'd never feel this way about anyone else, but I let my pride get in the way of my friendship with Katniss. Now she needs me and I can't desert her.

Madge and I still go back to the underground bunker even though mostly everyone else stays in Snow's mansion. Corn and Johanna go back to his apartment. Madge doesn't want to stay in Snow's mansion and frankly, I'm fine with that too.

As I gather her in my arms that night, I kiss her forehead and say, "Thank you."

Madge smiles at me and asks, "For?"

I shrug my shoulders and say, "For everything. I love you."

"I love you too, Gale," she says back to me.

We meet with Corn the next day to plan for Katniss' defense. After a lot of disagreement and discussion, finally her mom agrees with Corn's suggestion to go with confusion as her defense.

* * *

Vice President Ohare, Mayor Dafin of District 2 and Mayor Mally of District 10 prepare a strong case for a harsh punishment for Katniss. The prosecution presents the facts that Katniss thought Coin was wrong and killed her; they argue that Katniss, even though she is the Mockingjay, had no right to make that decision. Enobaria is one of their key witnesses, she argues that Katniss found out Coin killed her sister and wanted revenge. It's an excruciating day lead by the prosecution.

Later that night, we gather again with Corn to prepare for the day of the Defense. Plutarch's team, from the various Districts, reports that people are still sympathetic to Katniss and her plight. They do, however, agree that Katniss did not have the right to make that decision. The masses are willing to believe that Katniss may not have known what she was doing, but not willing to set her free if she did what the prosecution suggested.

Corn's defense of insanity and confusion makes more sense now. The next day Corn and Madge present Katniss' case and show her as confused. Dr. Aurelius also testifies on her behalf. Finnick, Johanna, Haymitch, Beetee, Annie, Prim, and I all testify in Katniss' defense. One by one, we all weave a tale of a distraught, confused, hopeless Katniss…one who was so confused that she shot the wrong President. Haymitch takes the greatest share of blame for Katniss' condition.

After the defense rests its case, there is a short period of rebuttals to the defense and prosecution's case. Madge and Corn handle that aspect of the case brilliantly. Paylor puts off sentencing to tomorrow.

As we lay in bed that night, I'm quiet and lost in thought for a long time. Madge lets me be; she knows I'll talk when I'm ready. Finally, I begin, "Madge?"

"Hmm?"

"It doesn't feel right…what we're doing. I know we need to help Katniss and she deserves to be happy after everything she's been through, but…,"

Madge sits up to look at me properly. She wipes the few tears that must have fallen out of my eyes. "Gale, I always thought that war would break you; you fought on the frontlines. I was worried about you, but the war broke Katniss. We contributed to that break-down. I know what Katniss did was wrong, but we're not lying when we say she really was confused and distraught. She wasn't thinking straight. I don't think Paylor is going to just set her free; Katniss will have some punishment. She will have to repent and hopefully realize that what she did was wrong. We're not blame free either."

"I know; we fought the rebellion to overthrow Snow. To not just overthrow him, but to overthrow a system that allowed one person to determine right or wrong for others. Now we're fighting to save Katniss who did just that. She decided Coin was wrong and not fit to be the next President of the nation. Some of us agreed with her, but the people had a right to decide that for themselves. Katniss had no right to make that decision for the nation. If anyone else was on trial for this crime, I don't think I would've defended them. It feels a little like I'm selling my ideals…my soul."

Madge leans down to kiss me. She has tears in her eyes and I know she agrees with me. Madge won't lie to me no matter how painful the truth may be. "I think we are, but I know this is the right thing for us to do. Maybe this is what we need to do to repent."

I pull Madge down next to me and we both wrap our arms around each other as we cry into each other's shoulder.

Paylor decrees Katniss guilty for murdering Alma Coin, but she exonerates Katniss of political assassination on grounds of insanity. Some debate ensues about Katniss' sentence for Coin's murder. The prosecution wants Katniss to serve the sentence in jail in the Capitol. Madge and Corn argue that the nation owes her happiness and a recovery. They argue she can only properly recover with her family in District 12. When Paylor is hesitant to let Katniss go on her own, Mrs. Undersee speaks up and accepts the position as the Mayor of District 12 and responsibility for Katniss.

Paylor sentences Katniss to live within the boundaries of District 12 until further notice. She is also assigned under the care of Dr. Aurelius via the phone. Haymitch, Mrs. Everdeen and Prim also decide to move back to District 12 to take care of Katniss. _I wonder if Madge will want to go back to District 12 with her mom._ _I wonder what my mom will want to do. What do I want to do? We all have choices!_

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone wants to kill me...let me explain my thoughts on Katniss. I don't hate Katniss, but I believe that she was confused about her feelings for Peeta and Gale. In the end of MJ it almost seemed like she settled for Peeta because she thought Gale killed her sister. If given the chance, I think she would've been jealous of Gale/Madge in love and she would feel angry and betrayed. Killing Coin or even agreeing to execute Snow was wrong on Katniss' part (in my opinion) and in this story she will have to come to terms with it. At the end of MJ, it seemed that she didn't regret her decision to kill Coin - I'm not sure she understood what she had done. I didn't like the way Gale was portrayed in MJ and I don't like Katniss either. I changed Gale to what made more sense to me...what do you think about Katniss? Do you agree?**

**If she ends up with Peeta it will be because she falls in love with him - not settles for him. Also, Gale/Madge are not perfect, they made mistakes and they will also have to repent along with Katniss.**

**Lastly,** **Allison Cloud wrote a very nice one of a kind story on Mayor Undersee and Plutarch Heavensbee (The Mayor and the Gamemaker) - check it out; you will not be disappointed.**


	54. The Hawthornes

**A/N: Thank you, RoryFaller for the beta. I don't know how she does it, but RoryFaller always manages to take my favorite scenes - which I think are perfect, by the way...;-) - and make them even better.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing especially the guest reviewers because I can't PM you and thank you personally. I really enjoyed reading everyone's responses to the last chapter...glad we're all on the same page about Katniss...:-). **

**Ready for Madge to re-unite with the Hawthornes?**

* * *

**Madge**

I asked Gale to not tell them about me. I don't want to miss the look of surprise on their face and I want to hug everyone as soon as they find out; I've missed Hazelle, Rory, Vick and Posy a lot. My tears threaten to spill before I've even seen them and I take another deep breath to fortify myself before I enter the room. As I near the door, I stop for a moment to listen to their exchange.

"Uh, Gale, are you sure you're alright? You're scaring me a little," Rory says, as Gale squeezes Posy and her giggle rings out in my ears. Vick and Rory share another guarded look while Hazelle smiles smugly. _Did Gale tell her or does she just know? Hazelle has always been very intuitive, especially when it comes to Gale._

"Am I not allowed to be happy? We're all free now," Gale answers; his entire face glowing from the happiness emanating from every pore in his body.

"Are you drunk?" Rory questions again. _Gale must have been really grumpy in District 13 for Rory and Vick to be so worried._ That thought is saddening, but today I won't let myself get caught in the past. My future awaits.

"On life, but not liquor," Gale replies; I smile. I've never seen Gale this happy before.

Posy turns his head in her direction and asks, "What does that mean, Gale?"

"That means, Boo-boo, I have a big surprise for you."

Posy gets an excited look in her eyes as she says, "You found Princess Madge!" I swallow the lump in my throat and decide to walk into the room.

Rory and Vick admonish her immediately, "Pose! You remember we told you to not talk about her?"

"Not talk about whom?" I question as casually as I can manage when I just want to envelop all of them in a hug and I want them to envelop me in a hug.

"Madge!" everyone gasps. Posy clambers out of Gale's arms and runs to me.

"Princess Madge, I knew it, I knew it." Posy sticks her tongue out at Rory and Vick. I pick her up and hug her tightly as tears fall from my eyes.

"I missed you, Pose. I love you. I'm so glad you're finally here," I say with tears.

Posy pushes back a little and while wiping my tears, she asks, "Why are you crying? Were you scared we wouldn't find you? Because I knew that Gale would find you. He wouldn't let you be lost for too long."

"No, I knew you would all find me. Just happy to see you, that's all." I take a step closer to Hazelle, who also has tears in her eyes. She engulfs me in a bear hug immediately.

"Oh, Madge. Thank goodness you are safe. Don't ever leave us again."

"I won't," I say crying a little harder.

As soon as Hazelle steps back, Rory catches me in a hug. "Rory, you've really grown in the last seven months. Pretty soon you'll be taller than Gale." Rory, too caught up in emotion, finds it difficult to talk so he just hugs me again.

I hug him back and say, "I missed you. I love you, Rory." Rory nods and squeezes me harder. Before Gale came into my life, I would've never imagined having so many people love me like this; I don't think I ever imagined loving anyone as much as I love Gale's family…_my family_.

Vick quietly stands next to Gale; he's always been extremely shy around me. I smile at him encouragingly as he eyes me curiously. He is at an age where everything is new and different. I don't want to just hug him and make him uncomfortable. I look to Gale, who shrugs a little and then looks at Vick. Gale steps behind me and his hands cup my shoulders.

Gale says, "Vick?"

Vick looks up from the ground and visibly swallows. Then in a flash, Vick launches himself at me. If Gale hadn't been standing behind us, all three of us – Posy, Vick and I – would have all fallen backwards. Even Gale had to brace himself against the wall to sustain our weight compounded by the force of Vick's launch on us.

Gale pries Posy out of my arms since she is unwilling to let go. As soon as she's out of my arms, I throw both of my arms around Vick, who is almost as tall as me. Vick sobs into my shoulder and for a while we just hold each other and cry together. I squeeze Vick and rub my hand soothingly on his back. I whisper in his ear that I missed him, I love him, and I tell him that we won the war and we're going to be one happy family. Vick's sobs finally quiet down and he releases me.

Rory appears with water for Vick. Posy throws herself into my arms again; I smile and hug her again. Hazelle hugs Vick and says, "We're not letting her go anywhere now."

It warms my heart to see how much I mean to Gale's family…how much they love me. Rory and Vick love me as much as they love Posy. _I am their sister too_. I look up at Gale and my love for him soars higher, if that's even possible. Gale and I lose ourselves in each other's eyes, the love and passion in his eyes mirrors mine.

Hazelle nudges Gale and says, "I think we better hurry up and have the toasting for these two." I feel heat rise up from my shoulders all the way to the top of my head; immediately, I avert my eyes from Gale. Rory snickers and Gale shrugs his shoulders as he says, "Now is as good a time as any." Everyone laughs.

Gale finds two rooms for them; one for Rory and Vick and the other for Hazelle and Posy. I don't point out that Posy's not going anywhere; she's been stuck to me and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm not ready to let her out of my sights just yet.

Hazelle goes to her room to rest while we spend time together bringing Rory and Vick up to speed on how Annie saved Prim.

Eventually, Gale says, "Alright, time for everyone to go to bed. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room." Gale opens his arms for Posy and she refuses him, hugging me even tighter.

"I'm sleeping with Princess Madge."

"Pose!" Gale tries to negotiate.

"I'll tell Princess Madge that I knew she was alive and you didn't believe me. Then she'll love me more than she loves you," Posy reminds Gale, completely forgetting that I'm in the room and I heard it all.

I whisper in her ear, "You can sleep with me; I already love you more." Posy hugs me again.

"Why can't we all sleep in here, Gale?" Vick asks. I shrug my shoulders and Gale goes out to roll in another hospital bed for Rory and Vick.

I hum Posy to sleep; Vick pretends to not listen as he too begins to fall asleep.

Rory sits next to Gale and asks, "What happens now, Gale?"

"Now, you go to sleep," Gale jokes and then continues, "Rory, for the first time in our life, we have choices. We can do whatever we want to do. We'll all sit down and decide as a family what we want to do next. President Paylor offered me a nice position in the military. I would have to go to District 2 for that."

"Are you going to take it?" Rory asks concerned.

"Only if everyone wants to move to District 2."

"Is that something you want to do?"

"I think so. I haven't discussed anything with Madge, but I think I'd like to stay involved with the government and in the shaping and building of our nation. I think Madge would like that too. We probably need to live close to the Capitol to be as involved as we would like to be. Her mom is going back to District 12 and I don't know what Ma wants to do. I don't want to be away from you guys so we need to sit down and decide together what we will do." Gale looks at me and I smile back at him. _I'll go anywhere with Gale._

"I'd like to go back to District 12, I think. But you've always given up everything for us…to take care of us so this time I think you should decide what you want to do and we'll follow you. We can always go back to District 12 in a few years if we want." Rory says with conviction.

Gale hugs Rory. He takes a deep breath and says, "Dad would be really proud of you right now."

"Are you proud of me?" Rory asks instantly - looking up to Gale.

"Of course! I'm always proud of you," Gale replies immediately; my throat goes dry with emotion for Gale. He always worries that his brothers and Posy will despise him for acting like their father. Now he finally sees that they look up to him as a father, not despise him. Gale looks at me with tears in his eyes. I smile back reassuringly.

Rory says, "Dad would be really proud of you too." The brothers hug one more time and hold onto each other for some time.

After everyone falls asleep, Gale catches me off guard by lifting me off the bed and into his arms. He carries me out of the room where Rory, Vick and Posy sleep comfortably and then out from the underground bunker.

Gale sets me down in the grass against a tree. I smile as I lean back and say, "Nice, but not quite like our tree at home." I grab his hand and pull him down next to me.

Gale smiles and asks, "We haven't had a chance to talk about the future at all. So, is District 12 still home?"

I take a deep breath and say, "In some ways, it'll always be home. I heard what you said to Rory."

"And?"

"And, I would follow you anywhere. My home is in your arms…in your heart," I reply.

Gale kisses me and asks, "I feel the same. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I really enjoyed helping Corn with Katniss' case. I wouldn't mind…,"

"You want to study law?" Gale asks surprised.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "Corn studied law at a University in District 2. I could apply there."

"I thought he studied in the Capitol," Gale asks surprised once again.

"No, the only Law University is in District 2; we were just never told such things because those professional Universities were all in District 1 and 2 and they were only for the Capitol citizens."

Gale's eyes shine as he asks, "So we're…,"

"…Moving to District 2," I reply just as excited.

Gale kisses me passionately. We break apart when we both finally have to breathe and he peppers my face with kisses as he says, "Marry me!"

"I already said yes, Gale; I'm not going back on my word," I say laughing as his hair tickles my cheeks.

"No, I mean marry me right now."

I push back a little to look at his face to make sure he's not joking. "Madge, I don't want to wait any longer. I want you to be mine, right now. I know we're young, and the war…,"

I cut off Gale with a kiss and say, "Okay."

"Yeah?" he asks to confirm.

"Yes, right now." I stand up pulling him up with me. "Come on, let's go, we're wasting time." The first rays of sunshine are just beginning to peak out from over the horizon – _a perfect time for our beginning._

Gale and I wake up everyone and once they hear our news, everyone gets ready excitedly. We stop by Corn's apartment to pick them up and a few things that I had left behind. Next, we go to Snow's mansion and I wake up my mom excitedly. I expected to have to convince my mom a little; she adores Gale, but I thought she'd want us to wait.

My mom kisses my forehead and says, "I was wondering when you two were going to show up demanding to be married." She kisses Gale's forehead and hugs us both.

Mama calls President Paylor and sends Gale off with Finnick, Corn, Rory, Vick and Haymitch. Gale throws a worried glance my way and I throw a kiss back at him. He leaves with a smile on his face.

President Paylor respects Gale, my mom and she especially had a lot of respect for my dad. She pulls out all the stops to make this wedding special for us. I see tailors and florists hustle and bustle through the mansion.

Exactly three hours later, I'm dressed in a floor length white wedding gown, which I picked up from Corn's apartment and that Portia designed for me in anticipation of my real wedding to Gale or fake one to Corn. Cinna and Portia are no longer with us, but their memories will be forever with us. Dressed in this creation by Portia, I feel she and Cinna are standing beside me. I didn't get the opportunity to get to know them well, but they knew everything about me and my life.

My mom guides me to the mirror as she stands next to me with tears in her eyes. "Your father would be proud of you. Madge, you've grown into a beautiful, strong, smart, and a compassionate woman."

I frown at her use of the word beautiful; I'm not beautiful. Katniss is beautiful with her tan skin, dark hair and mysterious eyes – just like Gale. My mom smiles and says, "If you don't trust me, try and look at yourself through Gale's eyes." She fixes my veil and gives me a moment to myself.

I'm not sure I'm beautiful, but this gown is gorgeous. The strapless gown leaves my shoulders and upper body bare. The bodice of the gown hugs my bust and my waist tightly; from there it flows out to the floor with a long train behind. The white dress brilliantly contrasts the soft cream color embroidered flowers that cover the entire bodice and trail down the length of the gown as vines all the way to the end of the train. Similarly the white flowers' headband contrasts my blonde hair perfectly. My only jewelry is Hazelle's silver chain and Gale's snare wire ring. _Mama is right; this dress is gorgeous._

Johanna, dressed in a soft lavender floor length dress, and Annie dressed in a light blue knee length dress bring in Posy, dressed in one of Portia's creations – a simple white knee-length dress with a pink belt at her waist and a pink ribbon in her hair. I bend down to kiss Posy as I say, "You're beautiful, Pose."

"Just like you, Princess Madge. I'm a princess today too."

"Yes, you are." _You've always been Gale's little princess and now he'll be able to show you too._

We are escorted into a room where I know people are present but my eyes are only for Gale. He's dressed in a dark suit with a crisp white shirt and a tie. I'm used to seeing Gale in jeans and t-shirts or lately, the Mockingjay uniform; I've even seen him in a dress shirt and dress pants on reaping days, but never in a formal suit. Gale's eyes darken with passion as soon as he sees me. My mom places my hand in Gale's and he squeezes it gently; a tear falls out my left eye.

Gale leans in and whispers in my ear, "You're beautiful, Madge. You're the most beautiful bride…the most beautiful woman I know." Gale lifts my hand to his lips and kisses it softly.

President Paylor says, "People in the different Districts and in the Capitol have different traditions for getting married. We may bring back some of the old wedding traditions from the time of the Americas. Madge…Gale, you are the first couple to officially get married in the new Panem. Unfortunately, we don't have any set ways, but fortunately, we can do this however you want."

"In District 12, we signed the papers in the Justice Building in front of the Mayor and then we went home and had the toasting. That's how my parents got married and that's how I always imagined I would get married. I just want to marry Madge." Gale takes a deep breath and turns to me as he says, "Whatever else you want, Madge, is fine with me."

I get a few tears in my eyes as I say, "I always imagined signing the papers in front of the Mayor, my dad."

President Paylor holds up a finger to gesture us to wait a minute. She guides mama forward and quickly reads her the oath for Mayor-hood. Mama takes the oath and signs the papers to officially become the Mayor of District 12.

President Paylor says, "Ohare and I made it first order of business to re-write the Mayors' oath and duties so we can get each district back up on their feet as soon as possible. I know your dad, the Mayor, cannot be here, but will your mom, the Mayor, suffice?"

I smile and nod my head. Mama produces the marriage certificate for Gale and I to sign as she and Hazelle sing the District 12 marriage song. We both sign the certificate and President Paylor and mama congratulate us. Mama hands me a ring and says, "This was your father's. He gave it to me the day of the Uprising; he wanted me to hold onto a piece of him. Your father loved and admired Gale. He always said he only trusted your safety and happiness to Gale. He would've wanted Gale to wear this ring."

I take daddy's ring in between my fingers and turn to Gale. He has my old diamond and gold ring in between his fingers. "Madge, this ring saved your life. It gave you back to me." I smile in acceptance.

Gale whispers, "Together?" I nod.

Together we both say, "I promise to love you and no one else. I promise to protect you and always be faithful to you. I promise to always put you first." We slide the rings on each other's fingers as we say, "With this ring, I give myself completely to you."

Gale leans in and softly whispers in my ear, "Remember, you also promised to sleep naked in my arms, every night." I blush, but smile my acceptance.

Paylor puts her arms around us and spins us to face the room as she says, "Mr. and Mrs. Gale and Madge Hawthorne, the first couple married in our new nation."

Everyone claps and Gale pulls me to him, around President Paylor. "I love you, Mrs. Hawthorne," he says as he puts both hands on my face and kisses me. Gale and I lose ourselves in each other, oblivious to the crowd present.

Several people clear their throats and finally I pull back and whisper, "They're all waiting for us to stop kissing." At Gale's puzzled look I add, "Didn't you hear them all clearing their throats?"

Gale shrugs his shoulders and says, "They can clear their throats until tomorrow. I only see and hear you, my Princess."

Gale begins to pull me towards the door as we're hugged and kissed by everyone we love. _The only people missing are Thom, Bristol, Prim, Peeta and Katniss._ Rory, Vick and Posy excitedly and officially call me their sister and give me tight hugs. Gale and Corn shake hands. Johanna hugs us both. Annie and Finnick too hug us both. Hazelle and Mama kiss our foreheads with tears in their eyes. Drs. Aurelius' shake Gale's hand and kiss my cheek. Haymitch hugs us both with a tear strained face. _I think he let go a little of his guilt and a small part of Maysilee today._ Beetee engulfs Gale in a fatherly hug and pats my cheek affectionately.

As we reach the door, Peeta walks in and says, "You're not planning on having your toasting without the famous Mellark bread are you?" He holds up fresh bread in his hand.

I rush forward to hug Peeta as I say, "Peeta, you're back."

He hugs me tight and says, "I'm getting there. Thank you for reminding me of our time in the Capitol. Dr. Aurelius said it helped bring my memories back. They're not all back, but they're slowly coming back." I hug him again.

Prim peers out from behind Peeta and timidly says, "I brought another present for you." She pulls Katniss from behind Peeta. Katniss is not angry; she's just broken. Gale tenses next to me. Before anyone can say or do anything, Katniss lifts my hand and closes my fingers around something cold. She turns around and leaves without a word to anyone.

I open my fist to find the Mockingjay pendant Corn gave me. Inside are the pictures of Gale and me from the Harvest Festival and my mom and dad from their wedding day. Gale takes it from my hands and wipes my tears. He puts it around my neck and kisses me once again.

Peeta says, "I never removed your original pictures, Madge." Gale and Peeta shake hands.

Gale and I drive back to the underground bunker; everyone else stays back at the mansion. We have the entire bunker to ourselves tonight. When Gale stops the car in front of the entrance to the bunker, he leans over to kiss me. I can still taste the remnants of the bread we toasted together to signify our union and the happiness that union brings him.

Gale gets out of the car and comes around to my side of the jeep as he lifts me out. As he carries me in, I let my eyes and my fingers trace the curve of his jaw, the sharpness of his cheeks and the smoothness of his forehead. His brightly shining and happy eyes trace my face.

We are pleasantly surprised to find a trail of white petals that leads us to a bedroom dimly lit by soft candle light with a large bed in the middle of the room draped in sheer white fabric.

Gale kisses me slowly and sets me down on my feet. He pulls back a little and says, "Uh, Madge, we never talked to Dr. Aurelius about this. You just got feeling back in the left side of your body. I don't want you to strain yourself."

I kiss him passionately, hoping to generate passion in him. Gale's hands move up my arms as he deepens the kiss. When they reach my shoulders, I think he's about to take them back and unzip my dress, but he pushes me back just a little. "Madge, I don't want to hurt you. You've made strides in your physical therapy; I don't want to be the reason you take a step backwards in your progress."

"I'm fine, Gale. I want this. I'm ready for this. I want you." I say kissing his neck.

Gale groans and says, "Okay, but you have to promise to tell me if I hurt you or if you get t-tir…I mean if it gets to be too much."

"I promise."

Gale cusps my cheek and kisses me with more passion than he's ever kissed me. I open his jacket and let it fall off his shoulders. Gale's mouth moves to my cheek, down to my neck and across my shoulder as he unzips my dress. The dress falls at my feet and he murmurs, "Beautiful."

I pull his shirt out of his pants and unbutton it letting it fall off his shoulders too. Gale pulls me to him as one hand anchors the small of my back to him and the other moves up to free my hair from the band and pins. My hair falls down in waves around my shoulders…over his arm. He lets his fingers run through my hair, sending chills through my body.

I unhook his pants and let them slide down his hips and fall at his feet. Gale steps out of his pants and guides me off my dress. "You are so beautiful, Madge. And you're mine forever," he says as he picks me up in his arms again.

"And you're mine forever," I say as I pull myself up a little to kiss him.

Gale lays me down on the bed as he admires my naked body. This isn't the first time Gale's seen me naked or the first time we're going to make love, but this is the first time I'm not embarrassed. The last time Gale saw me naked, my skin was flawless. Now it's covered with scars and wounds…battle scars. Surprisingly, I'm not insecure about the scars on my body, because I know he loves me even more because of them. The scars on our bodies will forever be the reminder of what we fought for and how special our love is. I feel beautiful as his eyes roam over my body, admiring me. I finally understand what my mom meant when she asked me to look at myself through Gale's eyes.

I tug on Gale's hand; he removes his boxers and joins me. As Gale and I make love over and over again throughout the night, I let images of our blossoming love over the last year and a half flood my mind.

Afterwards, as we lay naked in each other's arms content, Gale asks me, "What are you thinking?"

I turn to him and frown when I say, "You didn't say 'Pretty Dress' today and that was probably the most gorgeous dress I've ever worn."

Gale's laughter fills the entire room. I've never heard him laugh so freely before; its music to my ears that even the piano or the guitar can't compete with. "I'm sorry, my princess. I only had eyes for "Pretty Madge" today."

* * *

On March 31st, President Paylor holds a memorial/dedication service for the people who lost their lives fighting for the rebellion. This memorial extends to those people that died working in the mines or a clothes factory or through any other unjust punishments during Snow's regime. She also declares my dad and Gale's dad as the Fathers of the Rebellion. March 31st is officially declared "Father's Day" in honor of James Undersee and Rick Hawthorne. President Paylor dedicates a park in the Capitol with statues of both men. The park is officially named: The Undersee-Hawthorne Memorial Park. Mama and Hazelle accept Medals of Honors for their husbands' sacrifices to freedom. All the Districts are encouraged to dedicate memorials to the heroes from their district. Special funds are set aside for such memorials.

* * *

Over the next four months, rebuild of the nation moves swiftly as President Paylor encourages everyone to return to a routine in their lives. Johanna and Corn marry in April just as Gale accepts the position as the General of Military Ethics and Recruitment-Training Commander. I agree with President Paylor that he is most suited for that position. Gale led the front lines of the rebellion, he was dragged into unethical weapons development, and he understands the consequences of such choices.

With his new role in the reestablishment of the Military, Gale has to leave for District 2 in mid-April. He is hesitant about taking all of us with him or leaving us all in the Capitol. Much of District 2 was destroyed during the war so resources are scarce there. Corn eases Gale's anxieties over leaving us in the Capitol by assuring Gale it is best for all of us.

Corn accepts a position as a High Court Judge. I spend this time, away from Gale, learning what I can about law from Corn and his colleagues. As I work with Corn, I learn more about Snow's harshness towards the people of the Districts; images of Gale's bloody back and his almost-out-of-life body laying limp on Mrs. Everdeen's kitchen table invade my mind. _I don't think I'll ever forget those._ I'm thankful Gale survived through it. The first case Corn hears as a judge is of a man from District 3 who was punished for building a circuit board that did not pass inspection. As his punishment, he was set on fire alive in the town square. The peacekeepers deliberately put the fire out to ensure a painful life, not death, for him. I have to leave the courtroom because I feel sick after seeing him and listening to his horrifying ordeal.

Corn, Johanna and Hazelle try to comfort me as best as they can and eventually I fall asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night and find myself in Gale's arms.

"Gale?" I can't help but hold him tighter and cry.

Gale kisses my cheek as he hugs me as close as he possibly can. "Shh, I'm here, Madge."

"You must think I'm really weak after just seeing and hearing about one person. I can't even imagine everything you've seen and been through yourself. I know you are really busy and I'm really sorry for pulling you away, but I'm glad you're here right now."

Gale puts a finger under my chin and lifts my face so my eyes can meet his. I have a hard time looking into his eyes; I feel like a coward. "Madge, you'll always be my priority. And you're not weak. You're the strongest person I know. You wouldn't be human if you weren't affected by that man and his suffering." Gale holds me all night as I vacillate between crying and sleeping against his chest.

Much later in the day, Gale makes love to me sweetly, lovingly and reassuringly; I let my fingers trace the ridges in his back caused by Thread's whip. Afterwards, as I lay content in his arms, I ask, "Gale?"

"Hmmm?" he says absentmindedly running his fingers with the softest touch along my arm.

"After I finish my studies at the Law University, I think I would like to help those that suffered unjustly under Snow's rule. I would like to fight for the rights of all and for human rights, in general."

Gale turns me to him, concern and admiration pouring out of his eyes; he asks, "Are you sure? It won't be easy and you don't have to decide right away."

"I know, but I would like to do it as long as you're alright with it. I won't be able to do it without your support." I don't add that the ridges on his back only strengthen my resolve as does the sadness in Johanna's eyes even amidst happiness._ I wonder if she'll ever discuss the horror of her brother's and sister's murders._

Gale leans down to kiss my forehead and says, "Madge, I think you would be great at it. Of course you have my full support. Even if it was something I didn't agree with, if you wanted to do it, I would fully support you."

I kiss Gale's hand and smile. _There isn't anything I couldn't do with Gale at my side. _"I know; you always have. You may have to hold me all night and let me cry like last night more often than not."

Gale smiles mischievously and says, "Hmmm, hold you all night and then make love to you to make you feel better? That _IS_ asking a lot."

I try to swat his shoulder, but he catches my hand easily and leans in to kiss me.

* * *

Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Posy and I finally move to District 2 in August, just before school starts for the four of us. The kids were all given March through August off as new curriculums were defined for each grade; Johanna found some peace helping write the new education guidelines.

Unfortunately, Gale was called away to District 9 for official Military business just before our arrival. He's been living in an apartment in District 2 because he wanted my input on the house we buy.

On my first day of University, I wake up to an empty apartment. Gale was supposed to be back last night, but he called me to let me know he'll have to stay another day. He didn't like that I had to spend my first night in District 2 alone, but I assured him I understood. Just as I get ready a knock at the door surprises me. A messenger hands me a large box and leaves immediately. Inside the box are presents for me. Dark blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, tall gray boots, a leather bag for my books, a pen with Mrs. Madge Hawthorne engraved on it, and my favorite – a letter – scrawled out in Gale's handwriting – under a red rose.

_Dear Mrs. Hawthorne, I'm sorry I'm not here to wish you luck in person, but I've left my heart behind with you. Good luck on the first day of this journey in a new career you're embarking upon. I know you'll be successful in anything you put your mind to. I promise to pick you up after your classes. I miss you, my princess. Your hopelessly-in-love-with-you husband, Mr. Hawthorne._

I kiss the note, put it in my pocket, and head off to my classes in my new attire with my new gifts. I have no doubts that Gale will continue to spoil and indulge me for the rest of our lives.

I check my little portable phone throughout the day only to find no messages from Gale. By the end of the day, I've lost all hope that he'll pick me up as promised in his note. _Such is the life of a Military wife!_

I walk out of my last class with two other girls I've befriended today, Marie and Lissa, both of them obviously grew up in the Capitol. They want to go out to celebrate our first day and when they ask me, I hesitate. I haven't seen Gale in three weeks, but I haven't heard from him all day. Fortunately, I don't have to ponder too long, because as we walk out of the classroom, I'm rewarded with a sight that makes my heart beat faster.

Dressed in dark blue jeans and a gray t-shirt that pulls tautly across his muscular chest, Gale leans on the wall with his arms folded behind his back, one foot up against the wall. He smiles widely and his eyes light up as he catches sight of me. I grin back. One of the girls asks, "I-Is that General Hawthorne?" as the other one says at the same time, "He's hot!"

As Gale walks towards us, Lissa says, "Should we go talk to him?"

Marie says, "I wouldn't know what to say to him, but he's so yummy!"

"He's famous because he's on TV all the time, but he's just so tempting. I might give it a shot. What do you think Madge?" Lissa asks.

Gale reaches us before I can answer. He politely nods at the girls, takes my backpack off my shoulder and bends down to kiss me. As he straightens, he casually swings my bag over his own shoulder; butterflies flutter in my stomach at this gallant gesture that's just second nature to him. Marie and Lissa sigh audibly with their hands to their heart. Marie says, "Wait, is he…?"

I wink at them as I take Gale's hand and say, "My husband!" I turn to Gale and say, "Gale, these are my new friends Marie and Lissa. Girls, this is my husband Gale Hawthorne."

They both shyly shake his hand. As Gale and I walk away hand-in-hand, I hear them murmur, "I didn't know he was already off the market. That was so sweet the way he took her backpack and kissed her. Did you see the way his t-shirt pulled across his chest? Oh and those stormy gray eyes; it was as if they darkened the closer he walked to us!" I giggle as they both sigh in unison. _Drool on, girls. He's all mine!_

Gale guides me to a motorbike where he buckles my bag to the back end of the bike. Gale helps me onto the bike and kisses me just before he sits in front of me. "You're going to have to get a lot closer, Madge, if you want to be able to hold on…because we're going to go really fast," he says.

I scoot closer to him, wrap my arms around his chest, and Gale drives off with our thighs resting next to each other. As the District whizzes past us in a blur, I lay my cheek on his back thinking of his trip from District 13 to District 12 to look for me. I kiss his back and ask, "Better than in your head?"

Gale picks up one of my hands from his chest and kisses it as he says, "Much better. I love you, Madge."

"I love you too, Gale," I say as I rest my cheek on his back and pull myself even closer to Gale.

* * *

**A/N: What a journey it's been with these two? Almost to the end - just the epilogue left.**

**Originally, I didn't plan to have the wedding so soon, but I think RoryFaller talked to Gale and Madge and they wouldn't shut up until I let them get married. Then I had the idea of letting them be the first ones to get married in the free nation and the rest was history!**

**Do you like Madge as a lawyer fighting for human rights? Gale defining the ethics in Military Ops?**


	55. Epilogue

**A/N: Yay, finally the Epilogue! ****This is a totally fluff chapter because several of you wanted to know more about their life after the wedding/move to District 2. I apologize for another very long chapter, but I had a hard time saying goodbye to Madge and Gale so I kept going.**

**Since this is the Epilogue, it'll be in both Madge's and Gale's POV - they both deserve the last word!**

* * *

**Epilogue – A Day in the Life of the Hawthornes**

I open my eyes just enough to peak at her. _After all these years, hasn't she learned that she can't surprise me – my hunter ears still pick up everything?_ As soon as I catch sight of her moving around, still naked, I give up the pretense of being asleep. I turn on my back to fully enjoy the view in front of my eyes. Madge's beautiful face and her long blonde hair that still falls in curls around her shoulders – even after I've done everything I can to mess it up. Her tiny waist, creamy, silky smooth skin, the curve of her hips and her plump breasts arouse me instantly.

Madge moves around the room gracefully as she sets breakfast items on a tray. Suddenly, she turns around as if sensing my eyes on her body. Madge picks up a pillow from the floor and throws it at me, which I catch easily, as she says, "Gale! How long have you been watching?"

I just smile cheekily at her. She continues, "What did you see?"

I grab her wrist and pull her on top of me, "I saw you moving around. You know what watching you walk around naked does to me."

Madge laughs as she tries to push herself off me, "You can't be serious after last night." Madge feels my obvious desire for her and she laughs. She folds her hands across my chest and rests her chin on it as she asks, "Gale we've practically been in bed for the last eighteen hours. Haven't you had enough?"

I flip her over quickly and as I nuzzle her neck I say, "I'll never have enough of you, Madge. Besides we hiked and hunted for some of that time." I take my time showing Madge how I could never have enough of her, how much I love her and what she means to me. I kiss her slowly yet passionately, savoring every moan of pleasure that escapes her as my lips and fingers lingeringly explore every inch of her body. Madge is beautiful; she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and she's mine.

Completely sated, for the time being at least, with our desire for each other, I lie beside Madge and pull her close to me so her head rests on my chest. She hovers over me, kisses me and says, "Happy Birthday, Gale."

I smile; the best birthday present ever, Madge's naked body next to mine, her beautiful face hovering over me. The little rays of sun peeking through the window give Madge's face an angelic glow. _Her hair sticks out in a hundred different directions, swollen lips and flushed cheeks – beautiful._

Madge turns her head towards the window and whispers, "Come on, the sun's coming up." She pulls me up and drags me to the window. Even after all these years, my love and desire only grow for her with each passing day. She still makes me feel like a hormone driven teenager in love. Madge blushes beet red, like a new bride, when she looks back at the state of our bed. I laugh at her silliness and push the curtains aside. I stand behind Madge and pull her back to me as we watch the sun come up and cast its magical golden light on _our_ waterfall.

"Remember the first time we came here?" I ask. She nods as I place a kiss on her cheek. "This place seemed too good to be real. I had never even heard of a waterfall. All I wanted at that time was to come back here just one more time with you."

Madge turns in my arms and her fingers linger on my face as she says, "You've been the best husband a girl could have." Madge looks around our octagonal cabin – _our little piece of heaven here on Earth _– and continues, "Sometimes it's still hard to believe this is all ours. I still feel the same amount of excitement every time we come here as I did when you first gave this cabin and waterfall to me on my 21st birthday; this is the best gift you ever gave me."

I raise my eyebrow at her and she giggles as she says, "Well, the fourth best present." I lean down to kiss Madge and she pushes back as she says, "Oh no, Mister, present number one, two and three are not going to be happy if we dawdle here any longer."

* * *

Once we get back into town, Gale and I separate at the town square. I walk the short distance to pick up the girls from Gamma Hazelle's house while Gale goes to get Oran from Katniss' and Peeta's house. District 12 has changed considerably and we don't know too many people intimately anymore. All four of Thom and Bristol's kids are much older than Oran so he's latched on to Rue Mellark, closest to his age, and even baby Manna Mellark since we've been here.

I smile when Prim opens the door. She hugs me as I say, "Pleasant surprise seeing you here."

Prim laughs as she says, "Rickee and Claire wanted to play with the twins." She leans in close to my ear and says, "I just found out this morning that I'm pregnant again."

I kiss her cheek and say, "Prim, that's wonderful, congratulations."

She frowns and says, "I don't know, Madge. I'm really scared. The twins will only be two when the new baby comes. Rory travels a lot more since he took over running the business."

"Don't worry, Prim. We're moving back, I'll help. Gale used to travel all the time and we still made it work with everyone's help. You will too."

Rory's booming laugh reaches us before he does. He hugs me tight and says, "She worries about everything. I already told her that between you, my mom, her mom and Katniss she probably won't ever even see the twins. Maybe even Jane will pitch in," he says rolling his eyes.

"Congratulations," I say kissing his cheek. I continue, "Be nice, Rory Hawthorne. Jane grew up as a sheltered only child in District 5. She's just shy; it'll take her some time to come around to our big family, especially your pranks and teasing."

"Hey, don't blame me. I think you're the one who intimidates her the most. But don't worry, I'm slowly enlightening her on all your imperfections," he says. I swat his shoulder and he just laughs it off. He continues as he tries to imitate Prim's voice, "She loves Vick, they're just newlyweds, give her time, yadee, yadee, yadee. I know. Leave it to Vick to go and fall in love with a shy designer on his first business trip."

I smile as I walk in, Rory still holding on to me. I know Rory loves Jane too and does everything he can to make her feel comfortable in our big, close-knit, crazy family._ I know Ma's tenderness will ensure she doesn't feel like an outsider for too long. And I DO NOT intimidate her._

Rory asks while waggling his eyebrows, "So, did Gale enjoy his birthday present? How is the old man, by the way? I bet he's sleeping, isn't he? I've told you not to tire him out like that, Madge," all in one shot.

I blush thinking about last night; Prim swats his shoulder and hands me little Baree. His tiny hands tangle in my long hair immediately, pulling it. _Oh, that baby smell!_ Something flutters inside my stomach and I squash it down. _No, Madge. You don't need anymore; this is why you have nieces and nephews. Or maybe just one more._

"Ma went to the office. Jane wanted her opinion on some new designs and she'll be back in a bit." Rory untangles my hair out of Baree's hands and whispers, "Rickee doesn't seem too happy about moving to District 12."

I sigh deeply and say, "She misses her friends in 2 and she doesn't like being so far away from Marianna. She had been spending practically every weekend with Corn and Johanna in the Capitol. She'll come around slowly, hopefully."

"Ahhh, Corn and Johanna? How is the happy couple? Still referring to you two as Haness?"

I nod, grin, and say, "They're doing great. Who ever thought Johanna would turn so gentle. But she loves to still tease us and Haness is her way of combining Handsome for Gale and Princess for me. I still remember the first time I met her; I was afraid for my life."

Rory laughs, "Yeah, I remember seeing her on TV. She always came of really brash. I was scared of her too in District 13. But I guess love conquers all."

I laugh and say, "Though Marianna has already learned the hard way that she can't pull one over her mother."

As I walk in the door with the girls I see Gale asleep on the sofa and Oran playing with his toy soldiers on Gale's bare back. Rickee, already upset with me over our five minute walk to this temporary house, rushes off to her room. _If Rory was here, Gale would probably never hear the end of this. _

"You know that daddy's back still hurts, right?" Claire says to her brother. Gale tenses immediately_; I guess he wasn't asleep after all_.

Oran looks up worried and asks, "Why does daddy's back hurt?" Gale's eyes meet mine for just a second and he gets up as he puts on a shirt.

Claire hugs Gale and says, "I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to say it like that. I was just worried he would hurt your back." _She only recently found out and it still scares her._

"It's alright, sweetheart. I would've told him one day anyway." Gale kisses her forehead.

"Gale, he's only five," I say concerned. Gale and I've raised our children always telling them the truth. But the girls were at least ten before we started telling them about life in District 12 and our role in the rebellion. Both Rickee and Claire had cried for days when they learned about Gale's whipping as the cause of the ridges in his back. _Oran is only five._

Gale smiles reassuringly at me and turns to Oran. "Bud, remember the war you started to learn about in school? Well, your mom and I didn't have this lifestyle before that war. Things were very different around here. You trust me to wait and explain it to you when you're a little older?"

Oran nods and asks, "Does your back hurt when I play soldiers on it?" Gale shakes his head and picks up Oran as he kisses his cheek. "So you and mom didn't live like this before the war?"

Gale smiles wickedly and says, "Well, your mom was the Mayor's spoiled brat, essentially a princess, so she did. But I didn't."

Before I can protest, Claire says, "And now she'll be the Mayo…,"

_SLAM!_ Rickee slams the bedroom door. "Rickee, honey, what's the matter?" I ask walking out of the kitchen to find her.

"I don't want to move here! I want to go back to District 2, where all my friends are. I want to see Marianna," she screams.

"How about wishing daddy a happy birthday first?" I ask her as calmly as I can manage.

"Oh yeah, it's all about daddy. His 40th birthday, his retirement from the Military, he's the reason we're moving to District 12. Why can't he just retire and do nothing, in District 2? Why does he have to…,"

"Rickee Maysilee Hawthorne! Don't talk about your father like that."

Gale waves his hand in the air, walking into the corridor and says, "Relax, Madge." He turns to Rickee and opens his arms, "Come here, baby. Give daddy a big hug." Rickee smiles at him and gives him a hug…_seriously?_

"Mom, how come daddy's so much calmer with Rickee than you?" Claire asks curiously as we all walk back into the kitchen.

Gale laughs and winks at me as I say, "Well, that's because daddy already got all his gray hair from Aunt Posy's teenage years." I wink right back at Gale wiping the haughty smile off his face. He may be easy going with our fourteen year old Rickee, but he wasn't with a teenaged Posy.

Gale scowls and says, "That's because mom could do no wrong in Posy's eyes and vice-versa."

"Awe, you're just jealous because she was your boo-boo and you were her favorite until I came around."

"Boo-boo?" Claire and Rickee both ask in unison, no doubt itching to see their aunt and tease her about her childhood nickname.

Gale's scowl deepens and he says, "Who ever thought she'd get into medical school after all the crap she pulled in high school."

I pout and say, "Well, Rickee always goes easy on you and takes it all out on me."

Gale laughs and says, "Would you rather be in Annie's shoes – raising five rambunctious Finnick-like boys?"

I cringe at the thought and shake my head, _poor Annie._

"Alright, everyone, go get ready for daddy's birthday party at Nana's house. We're leaving in exactly an hour."

"You mean Haymitch's house?" Gale whispers as he snickers.

I narrow my eyes at him and ask, "Gale Hawthorne! Are you picking on my mother?"

Gale pretends to look contrite and says, "Never. Remember, I gave you a waterfall."

"Seventeen years ago!" I exclaim.

I should've known. Claire and Rickee, of course, heard him. Claire looks at us confused not even sure what to ask or how to ask it.

Before I can explain, Rickee pipes up, "You were just a baby when Nana moved in with Grand Pa Haymitch in his house. Before that she lived in the Mayor's house. They love each other."

"I know," says Claire still confused.

I take a deep breath and explain, "Sweetheart, sometimes adult relationships are complicated. A long time ago Grand Pa Haymitch loved Maysilee and Nana obviously loved and was married to my dad, Grand Pa Undersee. Nana and Grand Pa Haymitch have been best friends since they were just teenagers. After losing Maysilee and Grand Pa Undersee, slowly they've fallen in love with each other and they've found their own way of loving each other while still holding on to a piece of Grand Pa Undersee and Maysilee. Does that make sense?"

Claire nods. Oran looks at Gale and asks, "So one day you could fall in love with Aunt Katniss? Last night, when Rue and I had a fight before going to bed, she told us you were her best friend before she even met Uncle Peeta."

Rickee rolls her eyes and adds, "Ha! They didn't even talk to each other until just a few years ago."

I shrug my shoulders and laugh; Gale scowls and says, "I'll only ever love your mom." He walks up to me and kisses me. Present number one, two and three protest in unison, "Mom! Dad!" as I wrap my arms tighter around Gale.

* * *

Mama's and Haymitch's house is only a twenty minute walk from our house so we walk. Rickee, Claire and Oran are used to going everywhere in a car, but Madge and I want them to experience some of the good things we remember - like walking everywhere.

Haymitch, since he stopped getting drunk – he still drinks just not too much – turns out actually has a sarcastic yet pleasant sense of humor. He still likes to goad me by calling me the handsome cousin, but I know he loves Madge like a daughter. He loves Rickee, Claire and Oran like his own grandkids. _Probably loves me too._

Mama and Haymitch are first to greet us and wish me a happy birthday. Ma and Henry, her husband of ten years whom she met while visiting a factory in District 8, are just steps behind. It took me a while to come around to Henry, but he makes Ma happy so I'm happy for them. He had lost his family to an "accident" in the textile factory during Snow's regime.

As soon as Ma releases me, Rory catches me saying, "Happy Birthday, old man. I heard you didn't get much sleep last night and had to sleep the day away."

Madge glares at Rory with red cheeks and I catch him in a headlock. "I'm still stronger and quicker than you, little bro." He's still my little brother even though Rory is just a twinge taller than me.

Little hands tug at my pant cuffs and I release Rory as I pick up baby Geena. "Come here, my little angel, Uncle Gale's got you."

Rory rolls his eyes as he says, "Yeah, let Uncle Gale spoil you like he does all the kids."

I look around the room and Prim answers my unasked question, "Vick and Jane should be here soon. They had some emergency at the office. Even Ma had to go in earlier."

"Rory, if you'd pull more of your weight around the office then Vick and Jane wouldn't have to work so hard," I tease.

Rory raises his eyebrows in a challenge as he puts his hands up in the air and says, "Hey, they're part of the creative team. I don't do creative. Ask Ma, ever since I took over running HH Designs it's been smooth sailing and profits have tripled. I'm making you money even while you sleep the day away. And you're forgetting I don't really have to work. My wife," Rory says putting his arm around Prim, "Is one of the Chief Doctor's at the Medicine Plant."

I roll my eyes and ask, "Speaking of the plant, Prim. How is Thom? Do you see him much because I haven't seen him since we moved back here?"

"That's because you and Madge dumped the kids and took off for another honeymoon as soon as you moved back. Seriously, you guys carry on like you're still teenagers instead of parents of three, married for twenty years." Rory teases. I shake my head at Rory; he never tires of teasing us.

Prim glares at Rory and answers me, "I see him every Monday when all the Chief Doctors meet with the Plant Managers. His section of the plant is always the most efficient. He and Bristol may stop by later."

Prim turns to Rickee and says, "His youngest daughter is about your age. She'll probably be in your year at school. I think you'll like her a lot." Rickee nods and takes Baree, Geena, Oran and Claire to play.

Turning back to me, she continues, "I'm not sure Katniss and Peeta will make it. Apparently Manna has a fever. My mom just went there to check on him."

"How's Mrs. Everdeen enjoying her retirement? We haven't seen her since we've been back." Madge asks while sending Rory a look of warning to drop it.

Rory laughs and throws his arm around Madge. Prim shrugs her shoulders and smiles fondly as she says, "I'm not sure she's truly retired. She's no longer on the payroll at the Plant, but I see her often in the R&D room. I think making medicines is her passion and she'll probably never stop."

"I smell fresh deer meat," Vick says as he and Jane walk in the door.

"Madge and I went hunting yesterday," I say hugging him.

"Really? I didn't think you had," Rory says as he clears his throat loudly and continues, "Time for hunting with the _other_ activities on the agenda." I shrug off Rory's teasing; I know this one's more for Jane.

"Rory!" Madge warns as Jane's cheeks turn the same color as her bright red hair._ Poor girl, it'll take her some time to get used to the Hawthornes, especially Rory._

Just as we've sat down to eat, the door flies open and we hear a screeching, "Surprise!"

Rory, Vick and I all rush to the door to hug Posy. I get there first and pick her up and spin her around. _God, it's good to see her._

Posy glares at me as Rickee, Claire and Oran rush to her saying, "Aunt Boo-boo, aunt Boo-boo, we missed you."

Rory takes his seat next to Madge and I hear a part of their whispered exchange. "…pays for Gale to be in such good shape," she says as she winks at him. Rory scowls and I laugh. _That's my girl!_

Ma stands up and says, "Before we start, I would like to make a toast to Gale." She takes a moment to look around the table and continues with her voice full of emotion, "When Rick died, I had three very young boys and Posy on the way. I was scared of how we would make it. I didn't want to watch my family die of starvation. I was determined, but at a loss of how to keep us alive. Then, without being asked, Gale took over the task of being the man of the house at the age of fourteen."

"Awe, Ma…," I begin to interrupt.

Ma rakes her fingers through my hair lovingly and continues, "It's true, Gale. You went to the other side of the fence; you took risks with your own life to keep us all safe and alive. I couldn't have done it without you." Ma pauses with tears in her eyes. She rubs my back with her hand. I know she won't say anything about my back with Oran in the room, but I don't think she's ever forgiven herself for my whipping.

I stand up and hug her, "You kept us alive and safe. I didn't do much."

Ma guides me back into my seat again and continues, "Even twenty years ago when we won the rebellion, I wanted to do something. Gale, you are the one that encouraged me to take the aid from President Paylor in the form of a loan and start my own business."

"Ma, you can't possibly give me any credit for HH Designs. It was your brilliance and hard work that you took a few drawings on scratch pieces of paper and turned it into the most coveted brand of clothing in the nation." I interrupt her again.

She smiles indulgently at me and says, "I wanted to name the business after the kids and you encouraged me to do it for myself."

I laugh and say, "Yes, because you deserved to do something for yourself since you've always only done everything for us. And look, you turned it into such a big business that Rory finally has a job. Without HH Designs he would probably just be living off Prim."

"Hey, I'll have you know I had plenty of job offers after finishing business school," Rory protests. Everyone around the table laughs as they wipe their tears. I wipe Ma's tears and hug her again. _I hope she knows how proud I am to call her my mother._

Ma looks at Madge and says, "And, Madge, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for this family. It was at the time of the incidence with Thread that I realized you and Gale are one. You took over his responsibilities when he couldn't. Since that day I've seen you in Gale and Gale in you. You became Gale's greatest strength; you've loved him more than I thought it was possible for one person to love another."

Mama stands up and raises her glass as well as she adds, "And the same goes for you, Gale. Madge focused all her energy on training for the games and all I wanted for her was to have someone love her absolutely. We all saw you both suffer while separated from each other during the war, but even during that time, your love for each other only grew." She and Ma both sit down with tears in their eyes.

While Haymitch and Henry comfort both of them, I turn to Madge and see her eyes glisten with tears remembering everything we've been through. I can't help myself so I lean over and kiss Madge. Rory clears his throat and says, "Hey, we're at the dinner table; there are kids present. Both your moms are here. Get a room…later so we can eat now." Everyone laughs as once again Rory successfully defuses an emotionally charged moment. I continue the kiss for another second before I release Madge's lips. Madge looks beautiful with flushed, red cheeks; I laugh and kiss her cheek before I face my food again.

Rory elbows Jane and says, "These two have a tendency to forget others are present. You should've seen them when they first started dating. Gale always had a reputation with the ladies, but imagine my shock, at the tender age of twelve, when I saw him accost the hot Mayor's daughter in front of her own house for the first time and to my greater surprise SHE…,"

"Rory!" Madge warns again no doubt sensing an embarrassing remark at her expense from him.

Rory snickers at Madge and says, "I was just telling her about the first time I saw you two kiss. At least I didn't tell her about all those times you used to sneak into Gale's bedroom in the middle of the night and then kick me and Vick out of the room."

I kick him under the table and he looks apologetic; he raises his eyebrow and says, "Oh sorry, was I not supposed to mention that in front of her mother?"

"Rory?" Ma glares at him this time as she warns him. I smile triumphantly. Ma hands me an envelope and says, "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

I open the envelope and in it is a deed to a house on the beach in District 4. I look up at Ma surprised at this extremely generous gift and she leans down to kiss my cheek as she says, "I've never been able to do anything for you before."

"Ma, you've always given me your love, care and support," I protest.

A few tears fall out of her eyes. As I wipe her tears, I joke, "Seriously, Ma, you name an entire line of clothing after Madge and I get a piece of paper?" I get the desired effect and she laughs.

Oran is quick on his feet, like his mother; he doesn't miss a beat as he says, "Daddy, don't you always tell us to never complain about a gift?" I let Rory and Vick have this laugh at my expense. _Wait till their kids are old enough to talk._

After dinner, we all play games and it's heartwarming to see our families all together and happy. Even when Madge and I dreamed this up twenty-two years ago, we didn't imagine it to be this perfect. Ma sits on the sofa behind where I've been sitting on the floor and I rest my head back in her lap. _Forty or five, everyone still wants their mother._ I smile at Madge as I see her cradling Oran while he lounges on her.

After a few more games, I stand up and hold my hand out for Madge to help her off the floor. "I want to show Madge the house." I turn to the kids and ask, "You guys want to see it tonight too?"

Madge and I take the kids for a walk through the District. I want to show her all the changes I've made to our new house…_her old house._ It's been over twenty years since she watched this house burn down. Madge wasn't sure she wanted to live here but I finally convinced her that we need to make new memories here to build on the old ones. The closer we get, the tighter she grips my hand. I wrap my arm around her and whisper, "You're going to love it."

Oran asks, "Mom, last night Aunt Katniss said that the first President married you and daddy. Is that true?"

I scowl and ask, "Did Katniss let you sleep at all?" _Katniss apologized and buried the hatchet with us just a few years ago. We're not best friends, but she's family through Prim. After being friends for years, she and Peeta finally fell in love and married. She's been a lot happier and forthcoming since then, but did she need to tell Oran everything in the one day and night he spent at her house?_

Madge swats my shoulder and answers Oran, "Yes she did. President Paylor and Nana married us. We were the first couple to get married after the war."

"That's cool, mom." Oran says wide eyed.

Madge and I laugh; I agree with him, "I know, very cool, bud," as I take Madge's hand and place a kiss on her knuckles and ruffle Oran's thick, dark hair with my other hand.

I watch Madge's eyes become bright with happiness as the reluctance, over the house, in them goes away. As the Mayor, her mom didn't want to live in this house; she lost her husband in this house. So a new house for the Mayor was constructed during the re-build of District 12. But, I've convinced Madge to let me re-build her old house. I've kept just a bit of the old structure; just enough to remind her of the happy times with her parents or the memories of _us_ on the back porch. It's not as monstrously big as it used to be; it no longer needs to serve as a hotel to anyone. I know she lost her father, Rose and Karl in this house, but she also has a lot of good memories of the three of them in here.

* * *

The kids and I navigate around the boxes sprawled around the house as our movers delivered everything from our house in District 2 earlier today. I can't help but fall in love with the way Gale has re-designed this house. My piano sits almost in the same location as it used to; he even turned my dad's old office into a hunting equipment storage room.

Rickee, Claire and Oran rush back into the main room as I watch them from the stairs. "I love you, daddy. I love my new room. Thank you for designing it exactly the way I wanted it." Rickee crashes into Gale.

Claire and Oran nod in excitement over their rooms too. Claire asks, "Daddy, why is your bedroom near the entrance downstairs?"

Oran adds, "And why are there bars on all the windows upstairs?"

Gale's sudden laughter echoes through the house. Rickee adds, "Nana said that mom used to sneak out of the house to go meet daddy even after Grand Pa Undersee kept forbidding her."

"Rickee, goading your mom is probably not in your best interest…she is, after all, one of the most ruthless attorneys in Panem. I haven't won an argument with her since I married her."

I clear my throat and ask, "Did you guys see the pool in the back yard?" The kids all hug me and run out the back. I smile indulgently at the three miracles Gale and I made together, all with my blue eyes and blonde hair except Oran who thankfully inherited Gale's thick, dark, beautiful hair.

Gale takes my hand and gives me a silver plaque for the front of the house; it has all three of our children's' names engraved on it: Rickee Maysilee Hawthorne, Claire Jamey Hawthorne and Oran Gale Hawthorne. "Welcome home, darling," he says kissing me.

I step closer to him to deepen the kiss. Gale squeezes me and says, "Thank you, Madge. I don't know where I'd be today if you hadn't come into my life. Think about what I was at eighteen and what I am now."

I kiss Gale again and say, "Gale, you're the best husband, the greatest father, a wonderful son and brother, a war hero, a retired General of the Military where you defined ethics of war and ethical practices in the military, and tomorrow you'll be the Mayor of District 12."

"Who ever thought that I…an illegal hunter, poacher…a miner could be the Mayor of the District. You gave all this to me." I'm about to protest when Gale quickly quiets me with a kiss. "More than any of that you've given yourself to me completely. I love you and want you more with each passing day. You're the best wife, the greatest mother; you've been a wonderful daughter and sister. Your work on human rights is unparalleled." Gale puts his finger on my lips to stop my protest and continues, "They don't just give a Nobel Peace Prize to everyone."

I kiss his finger and say, "Gale, I couldn't have done anything without your support. But, you are amazing and with or without me you would've found a way to be successful. You were born to make a difference in people's lives. You're a born leader. You fought and won a rebellion."

"You made it happen, Madge."

"We made it happen together, Gale."

Tomorrow District 12 and our life will be flooded with our families and friends. All the Hawthornes, Odairs, Heavensbees, Mellarks, Paylors, and a lot of our new friends will be here to celebrate Gale's retirement from the Military and they'll all watch him take the Oath of Mayorship as described under the James Undersee Act of Year Five. President Plutarch Heavensbee is also taking time from his busy schedule to come; he insisted on administering Gale's oath tomorrow.

I look up into Gale's eyes and there's sadness in them. "You wish Beetee could see you take the oath tomorrow, don't you?"

Gale nods and says, "I was only fourteen when my dad died. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to have a father until Beetee." Gale smiles sadly and continues, "I know he and my dad are good friends and they will watch me take the oath together."

I hug Gale and relish in the feel of his strong arms around me. I rest my head on his chest as warmth spreads through my entire body. _This is the room where we shared our first kiss._ Tomorrow we'll be surrounded by everyone important to us, but tonight is still just for us.

"Gale?"

"Madge," he answers pushing my hair out of his way as he nuzzles my neck, almost making me lose my train of thought.

"I noticed there's an extra bedroom upstairs."

Gale steps back and sheepishly says, "Well, I was hoping I could talk you into another one."

"Seriously? I was thinking the same thing earlier."

Gale kisses me and murmurs seductively against my lips, "We can get started tonight...christen the house at the same time too."

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N: I know a little cheesy, but I couldn't help myself from writing a fluff ending for these two. Let me know what you think about it. **

**Also, the idea of Mrs. Undersee and Haymitch together really intrigued me so I went with it here. If you like it, check out Allison Cloud's awesome story, The Past is Prologue. I think she plans to explore that a bit more. Also, Hazelle deserved happiness so I showed her re-married too. Lastly, I just couldn't resist Rory teasing Gale/Madge about their very active - ahem - "_love life_" - that was fun to write.**

**Thank you, everyone, for reading my story. There are several of you that read this story, whom I don't know. Thank you. If you have a moment, drop me a line and let me know what you thought about the story.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. I promise I will always always read and review your stories.**

******Lastly, A very special thanks to RoryFaller for her continued support and beta throughout this story. The best thing I've gotten out of this story is her friendship.**


	56. Gale Celebrates Madge's 21st Birthday

**A/N: Hello everyone. I promised my good friend, Linda, that I would write Madge's 21st birthday that I glossed over in the Epilogue. So here it is. Apologies because I know you guys all thought this story was complete. Now, it's really complete.**

**Happy Birthday, Linda!**

**Thank you, RoryFaller, for the beta.**

* * *

**Gale Celebrates Madge's 21****st**** Birthday**

"Madge? I'm home," I say walking in the door. Posy launches herself at me immediately. I catch her easily and hug her as I say, "How was school today?"

Posy pouts and angrily crosses her arms across her chest. Before she can answer, Rory walks in and says, "She got in trouble today for talking back to the teacher."

"Pose! You know better than to argue with adults…,"

"It wasn't her fault, Gale." Madge says from the kitchen. I walk in there and shift Posy a little in my arms so I can kiss Madge.

"Hi," she says smiling as soon as I release her lips.

I laugh and kiss her forehead. Madge blinks but continues, "I talked to her teacher. The work's too easy for Posy and she was just bored. I spoke to Johanna about adding enrichment to the curriculum for those children that need it, like Posy. Johanna spoke to Posy's teacher too."

I raise my eyebrow questioningly at Madge and she smiles sweetly and says, "I told Posy to not argue with adults because that is rude. And she won't do it anymore, will you, Pose?"

Posy shakes her head as she crosses her arms across her chest and says, "I won't, even if they're wrong."

I just shake my head at the two of them and go in the bedroom to change my clothes. When I come out, Rory, Vick and Posy are doing their homework quietly at our tiny dining table. I join Madge on the sofa and she sets her files aside so she can wrap her arms around me and lay her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and pull her close as I kiss the top of her head. I ask Madge, "You ready for tomorrow?"

Madge nods and I say, "I'm going in late tomorrow. I'll drop off the kids at school and take you to the train station."

"Ma's coming back tonight. She called a little while ago and she should be here soon. She said everything went beautifully in District 8. She signed a contract with one of the textile factories to make her clothes. Did she tell you that Annie is going to model some of her lines at next week's big fashion show?"

I laugh and say, "No, but that's perfect. I can't wait till she leaves Finnick home alone with a newborn and a two-year old."

Just then the doorbell rings and Vick rushes to the door knowing full well that it's probably Ma. She engulfs everyone in a hug and passes out little presents she brought for all of us from her business trip.

"Thank you, Madge. I wouldn't be able to do this without you and Gale."

Madge shrugs and says, "It's all your hard work. We didn't do much. You know we love to have Rory, Vick and Posy come stay with us."

She frowns and adds, "I know, but this one was a long trip. It took a while to tour all the factories, but I finally found one I liked. The manager, Henry Alti, runs that place really nicely."

I put my arm around Ma's shoulder and say, "Ma, HH Designs is going to be one of the most successful businesses one day. I know it. I'm really proud of you."

After dinner, when they all get ready to leave, Ma kisses Madge's forehead and says, "Good luck tomorrow, honey." Madge smiles at her.

"Why can't I stay here tonight too?" Posy asks.

Ma admonishes her immediately, "Pose, you just spent a whole week here. Don't you want to come home with me and spend some time with me?"

Posy hugs Madge as Madge says, "Let her stay. We'll drop her off at school in the morning."

Ma shakes her head and says, "I think she's more yours than mine." She turns to Posy and says, "Not tonight, Pose. Let Madge rest tonight. She has a big day tomorrow. When Madge and Gale come back from their trip then we're all going to District 4 together for a few days to celebrate Madge's birthday."

Posy starts protesting and Madge kneels down to her and whispers something in her ear. Posy looks up at me and I smile and nod; no doubt Madge has promised Posy she can sleep with us every night in District 4. Posy smiles immediately and hugs Madge as she kisses her cheek.

After they leave, I can feel waves of tension overtaking Madge's body. She moves towards the kitchen and I grab her hand and pull her to me. Madge wraps her arms around me and whispers, "Big day tomorrow!"

I pull her chin up so she can look me in the eyes and say, "You are going to be great tomorrow." I bend down and slide an arm under her knees as I hoist her up in my arms. "Madge, your body is way too tense for you to argue your first case on your own tomorrow." I walk towards our bedroom with her in my arms.

Madge pushes herself up a little to kiss me as she says, "And you know just how to relieve that tension, don't you?"

* * *

Gale kisses me good luck at the train station and reminds me that he'll pick me up at the courthouse so we can leave straight from the Capitol. He hasn't told me anything other than that we're spending a few days in District 12 with my mom. I lean back in my seat on the train and review the notes in my files one more time.

Johanna picks me up at the train station in the Capitol. Even, her beautiful brown, silky shoulder-length hair and bruise-free skin don't hide the pain and anguish that continues to live in her heart. She hugs me tightly and says, "Madge, I'm really proud of you for taking on this task. These are the most important laws that need to be defined and no one's wanted to touch this issue. A few attorneys tried to work on it in the last couple of years, but everyone gave up because they couldn't handle the anguish and pain attached to these cases."

I wipe the few tears that escaped Jo's eyes and say, "It wasn't easy. I wouldn't have been able to do it without Gale's support. While reading the testimonials from people around the Districts and talking to some of the children, there were days sometimes when I couldn't even manage to get out of bed. Gale's love and support got me this far."

Jo hugs me again. I grab her hand and give her the same pep talk Gale gave me at the train station, "Come on, today is going to be a good day. We're going to show them just how badly children were treated under Snow's regime. And then we will define the laws to protect our children and ask for the harshest punishments possible to shield our most innocent."

Paylor had decided, after seeing some of the testimonials, that this needed to be closed door trial. I present the crimes against children under Snow's regime to the panel of High Court Judges. I let my tears fall along with everyone else's. There's not a dry eye in the court room. Lastly, I present my plans for the laws that should be defined to protect the children. I've asked for humane, but harsh punishments for crimes against children. I encourage Paylor and Dafin to run a country that will not tolerate hurting the most innocent of our population. Finally, I ask them to declare the old Reaping Day as Children's Day.

My first real case is a success. After suggesting minor changes to the laws, everything else is accepted. Paylor plans to go on National Television later tonight and announce the plans for the first Children's Day to be held in three days. As the others begin to file out of the courtroom, Corn catches me in a hug as he says, "Good job, Madge. I'm really proud of you. So many of us have wanted this, but no one had taken on this case yet."

He leaves his arm around my shoulders and we walk out together. Johanna and Gale rush to us immediately and Corn nods at both of them as we both smile at them. Johanna hugs me first and says, "Thank you, Madge. I can finally let the memories of my brother and sister rest in peace." I squeeze her back in understanding because I know that today is the day Johanna will begin the healing process.

As Johanna hugs Corn, Gale pulls me to him. He bends down to whisper in my ear, "I'm proud of you, Madge. I love you." He kisses me.

Johanna taps me on the shoulder and says, "We're still in public." Gale continues to kiss me as he, not so subtly, moves her finger off my shoulder.

"Ready to go," Gale asks me. I nod.

"You're still not telling anyone about your surprise for Madge's birthday?" Johanna asks Gale.

He shakes his head and says, "Nah. I want Madge to be the first to know. But, first we're spending a couple days with her mom in District 12."

Gale and I take a hovercraft to District 12 where mama and Haymitch pick us up. After dinner, when Haymitch leaves, I leave Gale and mama at home. I take a walk to my old house. They've cleared the debris but the structure of the house still stands – half charred. A new house was built for mama as the Mayor; she didn't want to stay here. But she bought this land because she hasn't been able to stay goodbye to daddy. Even though numerous memorials have been constructed, this is where I find the most peace and feel daddy's presence. We've been to District 12 a few times, but I haven't worked up the courage to walk inside the house. Like the other times, I take a seat on a rock, across the house, and stare at my old house. I expect my dad to walk out any moment; my eyes fill with tears as I wait in vain.

I smile as Gale's arm suddenly comes around my shoulders. "You still walk so quietly that I don't hear you."

He kisses my forehead and I sigh as I say, "I don't want to be here, but I can't stay away from this house either."

"That's because, though you lost your dad, Rose and Karl here, you also have a lot of good memories here. You want to walk through?" Gale asks just like he always does when we come here.

I shake my head and stand up, "Someday; not today though." I pull Gale's hand so he'll stand up and he has a thoughtful look in his eyes. Before I can ask, he smiles and kisses my head as we make our way back to mama's new house.

* * *

Last night as I tried to convince Madge to visit Peeta, she convinced me to go to my old hunting spots. We've both avoided the Victor's Village and my hunting spots to avoid Katniss. I heed my own advice as I leave Madge warm and comfortable in the bed and head out early in the morning, like I used to.

I wonder if Katniss still hunts; I hope she doesn't. Katniss refuses to acknowledge anything Madge did for her. We haven't seen her since the day we got married; I'm still mad at the words she used against Madge. Without any thought, my feet carry me to the spot where Katniss and I used to store our bows. I wonder if my bow is still there. As I come around the bend to the tree, I startle seeing Katniss sitting under the tree in hunting boots and her dad's leather jacket that I saved for her.

She looks up surprised as her eyes hold mine. Katniss smiles slightly and says, "You always just seem to materialize out of nowhere."

Katniss holds my gaze as she walks towards me slowly. She stops just inches from me, closes her eyes and whispers, "Not real." Before I can even say anything she turns around and runs away.

I'm at a loss, I don't know if I should catch up to her or let her leave. I let her leave as I walk my old snare run not thinking about anything in particular.

When I get home, I see Madge on the swing on the back porch wrapped in a blanket. I smile, shed my jacket and climb in with her as she lifts the blanket to let me in. Madge squeals as my cold hands wrap around her warm body.

"Gale, you're freezing."

"Warm me up," I say kissing her neck and pulling her closer. She shivers as her warm back comes into contact with my cold chest even through the thick fabric of my shirt and her night gown. I laugh as she scowls. I hug Madge closer and tell her about my encounter with Katniss.

Madge turns a little in my arms. She puts her hand on my cheek as she says, "I'm sorry I ruined your friendship with Ka…,"

I cut her off with a kiss. "No! She ruined that friendship." Before Madge can say anything else, I capture her lips in one of those kisses that always make her lose her train of thought.

When I release her lips, Madge rests her forehead on mine and says, "I love you."

"I love you too, my princess!" Madge turns around in my arms again and rests her head back on my chest. I pull her closer and we both doze off on the swing.

"Madge, did you…," her mom asks walking out the door and then stops as she sees us asleep. We both startle awake and she apologizes for waking us.

"It's okay, mama. We need to get moving anyway. I want to go see Peeta today. What were you saying?" Madge says disentangling herself from my arms, legs and the blanket.

"I was wondering if you saw Katniss come by. She was supposed to be here a half hour ago to check in."

Madge frowns and looks at me worried as she says, "Do you think she came and saw us sleeping out here?"

I shrug my shoulders so Madge continues, "We should be more careful here in District 12." My fists clench and I hate that Katniss makes Madge feel guilty. _I'm not a prize that belonged to Katniss…that Madge could have stolen from her. I fell in love with Madge._

Controlling the anger in my voice, I say, "Madge, that's ridiculous. We're married. And we're not flaunting our love or happiness in anyone's face. This is just who we are. We fall asleep on the swing on our porch all the time. This is your mom's house; you're supposed to be carefree – not careful – here."

Madge begins to protest again and her mom cuts her off as she says, "Gale's right, honey."

Madge still has a frown on her face. I put my finger under her chin to lift it up and say, "Hey, I want you to keep your chin up and head held high as you walk through the District. Remember who you are and everything you've accomplished…everything you stand for, Madge Undersee Hawthorne. You fought the rebellion, you've been to law school, and you fight every day for human rights. You're a wonderful daughter, sister, and…,"

Madge finally smiles as she says, "Married to the sexiest, most loving, most indulging, the best man in the world."

I smile and say, "That's my girl. And don't forget you're still the Mayor's spoiled brat princess." I wink at her and she giggles.

As Madge leaves for Peeta's house, her head held high, I ask her mom if I can take Madge away a day earlier. I don't know if District 12 will ever be home again, right now it just stresses Madge out unnecessarily.

* * *

"Gale, I know we're headed towards the waterfall, can I take off the blind-fold?" I ask Gale as I hug him tightly. _Though riding on a motorcycle, wrapped around Gale, with a blindfold makes adrenaline, not blood, run wildly through my veins._

"Have patience. There's more to the surprise than just a visit to the waterfall," Gale replies.

Finally he stops and helps me off the bike; I can hear the waterfall already. Gale comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses the spot behind my ear where I'm most ticklish as he whispers, "I love you, Madge. Happy 21st Birthday!" Gale finishes removing my blindfold.

The waterfall, just as I remember it, is directly in front of us and to the right just steps away is a little stone cabin, octagonal in shape like the one we had come across a few years ago. But that one wasn't this close to the waterfall. Though this cabin is similar, it is also different. I look back at him awed.

Gale takes my hand and says, "Come on," as he pulls me towards the cabin. There's a big bow on the door. I look at him confused and he points up with his finger. My eyes follow up to the tip of his finger to a stone bar above the door that says, "The Hawthornes," on it.

I look at him surprised and confused; he gives me one of his heart stopping, I-love-you-more-than-anything-else smiles as he says, "THIS is your birthday present, silly."

I scream and hug him tight as I say, "A cabin near the waterfall, just like we wanted."

He squeezes me back and says, "A cabin and a waterfall."

I push back and look at him confused again. Gale laughs and says, "Remember, what we wanted? A little house, surrounded by the woods, near a waterfall? Well it'd be pretty hard to have that in the metropolitan District 2."

"Gale, I don't understand."

Gale laughs again and says, "I bought three acres of this land which includes the waterfall. And I had this cabin constructed here for us. I know we can't live out here, but I thought we could vacation out here. I know we don't have a lot of money right now, we'll probably have to live in the apartment for a few more years, but…,"

I kiss Gale and squeeze him hard as I say, "You are the best husband. I love you."

Gale surprises me again by quickly hoisting me into his arms and says, "Open the door, Mrs. Hawthorne."

I turn the knob and push the door open. Gale doesn't set me down; he walks through the cabin that consists of a kitchen, den, small dining room and three bedrooms. "One for all our daughters, the other for all our sons and this is ours," he says walking into the last room.

_Uh-oh, how many kids does he want? _"It's perfect! I don't know how to thank you for this wonderful gift."

Gale sets me down on the bed and says, "Oh don't worry, I'll think of some way for you to thank me."

When I wake up, I see that Gale's not in bed. I wrap the thick, white blanket from our bed around myself and walk out to see Gale standing by the door watching the sun cast its first rays on the waterfall. He turns around and smiles as he sees me. I engulf him in my blanket as I say, "You'll get cold."

Gale laughs and says, "Well, someone ripped all my clothes off me last night, remember? Look there's another button all the way out here."

Gale laughs and kisses me as he says, "You're so cute when you get embarrassed. I loved every second of it. You can rip off my clothes anytime."

"Gale!" I say embarrassed. He just laughs and pulls me on the porch swing. He wraps the thick blanket around us as he settles me in between his legs. We watch the sunrise together.

"Gale, we should call Ma and tell her and the kids to come here instead of all of us going to District 4," I say.

Gale smiles and says, "Already taken care of, darling. I never booked us a vacation to District 4. I called Ma and told her to come here with the kids. They'll be here in two days. We'll go swimming, hunting, hiking. Rory and Vick can help me build a fire pit out here. And I want to put a rope swing over there so we can jump into the water."

I turn in his arms a little and say, "That sounds heavenly. You think of everything. I love you." Gale kisses me in response.

I play with the light dusting of hair on his chest as I seductively ask, "So what are we going to do for the next two days if we're saving swimming, hunting and hiking till they get here?"

Gale swallows visibly and in the next moment his face lights up with a sly smile; his hands pull me closer to him as he says, "Start filling the rooms in there."

* * *

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
